Harry Potter y el regreso de Myrddin
by Malala
Summary: Triología propia - 2ª parte. Harry no puede evitar que las cartas de su destino se jueguen con o sin su consentimiento, así que continua en su lucha por acabar con todo la oscuridad que le rodea. Gracias por leer y aún más por el cariño.
1. Comienzo de vacaciones

HARRY POTTER Y EL REGRESO DE MYRDDIN

(Segunda parte de Harry Potter y La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres)

1. Comienzo de vacaciones

Harry estaba cansado, había sido un día muy duro. Sentado en el porche de la casa de verano, donde ahora estaba, le gustaba pasar el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena. Era una casa pequeña pero muy bonita, estaba cerca de un acantilado con unas magnificas vistas al mar. En el precipicio había unas escaleras de madera que daban acceso a una playa de arena blanca y fina, donde las olas del mar rompían suavemente.

La vida en España era muy diferente que en Inglaterra, los horarios eran totalmente distintos, la gente no se levantaba tan temprano, desayunaban suave, comían fuerte y cenaban lo normal, todo eso a horas que no tenían que ver con su vida cotidiana. Le costaba acostumbrarse a ello pero tenía sus ventajas, los tres días que llevaba allí se lo había pasado muy bien.

Llegaron a España el uno de julio, a Madrid. No habían podido ver mucho de la capital, así que Emy les había prometido que lo visitarían a la vuelta. Aquella noche durmieron en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, habían llegado como cualquier turista normal, en avión. ¡Eso sí que había sido una experiencia! Sus vuelos solamente habían sido en una escoba y ni que decir tiene que eran totalmente diferentes a coger un avión.

Harry no era un muchacho normal y corriente a punto de cumplir dieciséis años, era un mago y de los buenos. Su vida estaba marcada por el asesinato de sus padres a manos de su peor enemigo. Un mago malvado que había sembrado el terror en el mundo mágico.

Harry se había criado con sus tíos, los Dursley y con su primo Dudley, y no podía decirse que había pasado una infancia feliz. Siempre reprimido por ellos, amenazado por su enorme primo y usado de chico doméstico para realizar diversas tareas de la casa. Sus tíos no le habían dado mucho cariño sino, más bien, todo lo contrario y no había sido porque él fuese un mal niño, al revés, contra mejor quería portarse él más le machacaban ellos, simplemente no soportaban "su rareza". En el colegio de primaria no había sido un buen estudiante, su motivación no era mucha, y los chavales de su curso se metían con él por que se le veía demasiado flaco y débil, así que siempre era una presa fácil. Vivió, hasta el día en que cumplió los once años, pensando que era un cero a la izquierda, que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico y que él había salido ileso sólo con una pequeña marca en la frente en forma de cicatriz.

Todo cambió a sus once años, supo la verdad de su familia, de él y de Voldemort, su peor enemigo, también ingresó en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione. Ellos formaban parte de los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor, donde los chicos y chicas de su misma edad se llevaban estupendamente. Harry se sentía afortunado por haber encontrado a sus amigos y a sus compañeros, sabía que podía contar con ellos y viceversa. También se enteró de que él, siendo un niño, había sobrevivido al mismo ataque que mató a sus padres y que el disparó que iba destinado a él, había rebotado matando, supuestamente, a su asesino. Por eso él era un chico famoso dentro del mundo mágico, asunto que no le hacía mucha gracia, él hubiese preferido miles de veces tener a sus padres y no ser popular.

Lord Voldemort, así se hacía llamar el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ya que en realidad se llamaba Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, tenía muchos seguidores y ahora enemigos mortales de Harry, había resurgido de nuevo sembrando el caos entre la comunidad mágica. Uno de sus objetivos principales era eliminarle de la faz de la tierra y había tenido hasta el momento siete oportunidades fallidas, eso hacía que lo deseara aún más. Harry pensaba que en todas ellas el factor suerte le había favorecido lo suficiente como para salir vivo de ellas. Desde el último ataque, hacía sólo tres semanas, estaba convencido que no recurriría a la suerte la próxima vez que se encontraran, había probado ya su valía y si fuese necesario se enfrentaría cara a cara con él, ese era su destino.

Harry oyó ruido en la cocina, Emy y Sirius debían de estar jugando a alguna batalla con las cazuelas mientras hacían la cena. Él sonrió al oírlos ¡Qué diferente era aquel comienzo de verano de cualquier otro!

Después de saber que era mago e ingresar interno en su nuevo colegio, los veranos los seguía pasando con los Dursley y, por comparación, se le hacían aún más insufribles que cuando vivía con ellos. Sin embargo, el año pasado, después de cumplir los quince años, apareció su otra tía, hermana de su madre y de su padre, reclamando su custodia. Harry se había ido con ella sin mirar atrás y, sin duda alguna, era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida.

Ella era lo más parecido a una madre que él había conocido; su amor incondicional, su protección desmesurada, su interés por todo lo referente a él. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese podido encontrar a alguien como ella. Luego estaba Sirius, su padrino; él se había fugado de la prisión de máxima seguridad para atrapar al que les había traicionado, a él y a sus mejores amigos, James y Lily Potter. Hasta hacía poco, había logrado evadirse de la justicia pasando calamidades y siempre de allí para acá. Al final todo se logró solucionar al dar caza a Colagusano y presentarlo ante la justicia. Les habían dado Verisaterum a los dos y así todo el mundo consiguió saber quién era el verdadero culpable del crimen que se le imputaba a Sirius.

Emy y él se amaban desde siempre pero habían estado separados toda la vida por circunstancias ajenas a ellos. Ahora, por fin, estaban juntos pero una maldición antigua les impedía tocarse, eso nunca les había echado para atrás en su relación y estaban prometidos a punto de casarse, de hecho ya lo estarían si no fuese por el último ataque.

Harry se sentía continuamente contrariado, por un lado se divertía con Emy y Sirius, que hacían siempre bromas e intentaban levantarle el ánimo con toda clase de actividades, pero por otro lado no podía impedir recordar el ataque y lo que le había repercutido a él, Ginny había desaparecido. Desde que ella no estaba se encontraba perdido, sin apenas ánimo, le costaba realizar cualquier tarea y si no llega a ser por sus dos tutores, hubiese permanecido todo el día en la cama, sumergido en sus pensamientos y totalmente abatido.

Cada día que pasaba la echaba más de menos y se daba cuenta de cuanto la quería. Extrañaba su dulce rostro siempre con una sonrisa amable; sus pecas perfectamente situadas en su cara; su grandes y hermosos ojos, que le revolvían el estómago al mirarle; su pelo encendido como el fuego, tan suave y sedoso, ansiaba tenerlo otra vez entre sus dedos acariciándolo; su boca, la que casi le había enloquecido tan solo con dos besos; su olor suave, floral y fresco como el rocío; extrañaba su pequeño cuerpo de bailarina, que parecía tan frágil y a la vez siempre en pie, como el bambú, que por mucho que le azote el viento, permanece indestructible, balanceándose y acomodándose a las circunstancias. Así era Ginny, su Gin, capaz de derretir a un hombre con una sonrisa pero firme y valiente como un guerrero.

- Harry, la cena ya está lista

Él salió de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la mecedora de mimbre y fue hacia la cocina. Allí estaban los dos riéndose de cualquier cosa y felices por estar lejos de las preocupaciones. Ambos estaban sucios de harina pero Sirius aún lo estaba más, su pelo estaba blanco y su ropa muy manchada, se notaba que era él quien había perdido la batalla.

- No sabía que teníamos al abuelo para cenar – Bromeó Harry

- Muy listo, sí, sí, enfréntate tú a ella a ver si sales mejor parado

- Es un picón, no le hagas caso – Se reía Emy

- Y tú una abusona

Los tres cenaron entre risas y luego fueron al salón para ver una película de vídeo, la habían elegido entre Sirius y Harry. El argumento era de unos policías que luchan contra la mafia chica y se pasan la película dándose patadas y pegando tiros. A mitad de la peli, Emy se levantó, ya cansada de tanta patochada, según ella, poco realista, y se despidió para irse a la cama, estaba rendida de todo el día.

- Creo que en ciertos temas, sois vosotros los abusones – Se quejó por el largometraje – Mañana te despertaré un poco antes, a eso de la diez y media, así que no vayas tarde a la cama ¿Vale? – Dijo a Harry mientras le revolvía como siempre el pelo y luego le daba un beso en la frente

- Vale

- Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Los dos hombres se quedaron a ver terminar la película, que duró hasta la una de la madrugada. Cuando se levantaron y apagaron la tele y la luz del salón, ambos se fijaron en la casa de enfrente. Estaba a unos doscientos metros, andando en línea recta, por un sendero al borde del acantilado. Harry se había fijado el día anterior que ninguna carretera llegaba a ella, tampoco ningún camino peatonal, es como si la casa no admitiera visitas, solo aquel estrecho sendero justo al borde del acantilado. Pensó que sería como una prueba de valentía llegar hasta allí, ya que en ciertos tramos parecía perderse en el precipicio. Ahora alumbraba una luz en el piso superior, pero era una extraña luz, parpadeaba como si fuese el reflejo de una bombilla en una piscina llena de agua y movida por el viento. En las ventanas se reflejaban las cortinas movidas por un fuerte viento, el cual no hacía esa noche, sino todo lo contrario, ni una brizna de aire corría alrededor de su casa.

Ambos salieron al porche para ver mejor aquel extraño fenómeno, sin duda alguna Harry estaba más sorprendido que Sirius, que miraba simplemente con curiosidad pero sin hacerse ninguna pregunta. Cuando Harry abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, vieron una figura moverse dentro de la habitación y luego todo volvió a estar a oscuras. Ninguna luz brillaba allí, las dos casas estaban separadas del pueblo y la más próxima a ellas se hallaba a quince minutos andando en dirección a éste. Así que allí ya no hubo más luz que la reflejada por la luna llena que alumbraba, serena, las casas, el acantilado, la playa y el mar.

- Pensé que la casa estaba abandonada, eso es lo que me dijo Emy al llegar

- Y lo está

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que acabamos de ver? ¿De quién es esa casa? Quizás hayan vuelto hoy – Harry hablaba con impaciencia

- ¿Tu tía no te ha dicho a quién pertenece la casa? – Preguntó como respuesta a su ahijado

- No, sólo me dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada

- Entonces pregúntale a ella

- ¡Sirius!

- No, en serio, pregúntale a ella, tendrá sus motivos para no habértelo dicho

- ¿Es qué la abuela tenía algún vecino misterioso?

- No entiendo tu pregunta

- Bueno si ahora estamos en casa de la abuela y esa casa está pegando a la nuestra, Emy tiene que saber quiénes eran los vecinos y a qué se dedicaban ¿no?

- Será mejor que me acueste y tú también. Entremos, comienza a hacer frío – Sirius evadió por completo aquel comentario y no estaba dispuesto a aclararle nada más hasta que no hablara con su prometida

Harry comprendió que no iba a sacar nada más de él, así que le obedeció y se marchó a su cuarto. No se había traído sus cosas a España, las había dejado en su magnifica habitación del apartamento de Emy y Sirius en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en los días que llevaban allí habían conseguido adecuar la casa bastante mejor de lo que estaba cuando llegaron y su habitación había quedado muy bien. No era gran cosa pero era muy acogedora, mucho mejor que la que tenía en Prive Drive cuando vivía con los Dursley. Encendió la luz de la mesita para buscar el pijama que su tía había dejado perfectamente doblado al pie de la cama. Se lo puso pensando en lo que acababa de ver, dejó las gafas en la mesita, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Casi al instante le pudo el sueño, a pesar de que él hubiese preferido pensar un poco pero sus ojos se cerraban sin poder controlarlos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un sueño se apoderó de él. Estaba al pie de un acantilado donde las olas rompían con violencia, la tarde moría en el horizonte y unas nubes amenazaban tormenta en alta mar. El viento soplaba con ímpetu, le agitaba el pelo en todas las direcciones, tenía que hacer fuerza con su cuerpo para agarrarse fuerte al suelo con sus piernas, sentía que desafiaba a la mismísima naturaleza; el viento quería derribarle y las olas del mar queriéndole alcanzar. Un ruido, parecido a un disparo, le distrajo de sus pensamientos y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás. Estaba en el jardín de una gran casa de dos pisos, recubierta en piedra y con grandes ventanales, se la veía abandonada tanto a ella como al jardín, que estaba lleno de malas hierbas acampando a sus anchas por todos lados. Arriba, en el segundo piso, una luz emanaba intermitente por las ventanas. Harry se fijó que sus reflejos pasaban de ser blancos a azules y a verdes. El viento soplaba aún con más rabia empujándolo hacia dentro de la casa. Una puerta botaba una y otra vez con saña contra el marco, el ruido que hacía parecían disparos. Sintió unos enormes deseos de que aquel sonido parara, resonaba en su cabeza como gritos de suplica. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella, como si ahora el viento le hiciese resistencia. Cuando estaba a diez pasos y el sudor inundaba su cara, una figura de una chica joven, de su edad, apareció tras los cristales rotos de la puerta. Su presencia, entre sombras, no dejaba ver bien su cara pero ambos se miraron un segundo y luego ella cerró la puerta. El viento se paró, la luz cesó y ella desapareció con un grito horrendo que inundó los oídos de Harry hasta hacerle caer de rodillas.

- Harry, Harry, cariño, sólo es un sueño – Emy abrazaba a su sobrino que se había despertado chillando, temblando y sudoroso – No es nada, yo estoy aquí contigo

- Emy, aquella chica gritaba, gritaba... Era horrible

- Ya está, no ha sido más que una pesadilla – Le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo – Es hora de levantarse, date una buena ducha, ya verás, te quedarás como nuevo

- Gracias – le contestó Harry separándose de ella

Emy salió del cuarto sonriéndole. Harry se levantó despacio, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la cicatriz le ardía levemente. Cogió ropa limpia y se fue al baño. Estuvo un buen rato bajo la ducha, era cierto, le hacía sentirse mejor. Una vez limpio y aseado fue hacia la cocina, allí estaba Sirius con preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, mucho mejor

- Me alegro, desayuna, creo que hoy te espera un día duro

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo explicará tu tía

- Buenos días ¿Estás mejor? – Emy entraba en la cocina cargada con una bolsa de deporte

- Sí

- Bien, me alegro, hoy comenzaremos tu entrenamiento

- ¿Mi entrenamiento?

- Sí, el cuerpo y el espíritu se fortalecen con ejercicio y hoy lo vamos a hacer

- ¡AH! – Dijo estupefacto Harry

- Bajaremos los tres a la playa y allí correremos un rato, luego nadaremos y daremos una vuelta en bicicleta por el pueblo – Emy echó un vistazo a la ropa de Harry – Vas a tener que ponerte ropa deportiva

- Emy, no sé si Sirius te ha dicho lo que vimos anoche pero...

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde

- Pero...

- Más tarde – Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina

- ¿Te piensas que tu tozudez no viene de familia? – Comentó Sirius sarcásticamente

- Me parece que vas a tener razón

Una vez que Harry se hubo cambiado, los tres bajaron las escaleras de madera del acantilado hasta la playa. Tenía unos dos kilómetros de largo, la marea estaba en bajamar y dejaba un buen trozo de arena mojada en la orilla. Dejaron las bolsas en medio de la playa y comenzaron a correr. Emy le dijo que empezarían esa semana con tres vueltas a la playa, con ritmo suave, y que, a medida que fuesen cogiendo fondo, aumentarían el ritmo y la distancia. A la tercera vuelta, Harry estaba hecho polvo. A pesar de que Emy le había indicado que la respiración acompasada era fundamental en una carrera, él se ahogaba y le dolía tanto el costado que lo único que quería era tirarse en la arena. Emy impidió un descanso hasta que no se hubiese cumplido su objetivo. Tanto Sirius como Harry, cayeron molidos en la arena a descansar cuando terminaron de correr, se miraban entre ellos preguntándose cómo era que a Emy ni siquiera se la veía cansada.

- Creo que vamos a tener más trabajo de lo que yo pensaba – Exclamó ella al ver el estado tan lamentable que tenían sus dos hombres

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan fresca?

- Yo estoy bien entrenada y el año pasado no dejé de hacer ejercicio, corría por los terrenos al menos tres veces por semana y si no podía pues hacía mis ejercicios

- ¡Me dejas pasmado! ¿Cuándo era eso? – Exclamó Sirius anonadado

- Bueno ya está bien de tanto descanso, ahora nos toca dos vueltas nadando

- ¿QUÉ?

- No seáis quejicas, eso me pone enferma

Los dos se levantaron de mala gana y poco a poco se metieron en el agua. Decir que estaba fresca sería mentir, realmente estaba fría y les costaba meterse enteros.

- Venga, es hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbre

- ¿No hay algún hechizo que la caliente un poquito?

- ¿Estarás de broma? – Contestó Emy escandalizada por la idea – Ser unos hombres y tiraros ya de una vez, hoy os dejo nadar como queráis

No hubo más remedio que hacer lo que ella indicaba. Para cuando acabaron las dos vueltas, sus piernas y brazos no respondían a sus mandatos. Salieron del agua con la sensación de que pesaban por lo menos el doble. Emy envolvió a Harry en una toalla y le secaba mientras le sonreía orgullosa por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

- ¿Para mí no hay mimos? – Preguntó Sirius que apenas mantenía la toalla sobre sus hombros

- Sabes que no puedo

- Está bien

Se dirigieron a las escaleras, Harry se fijó que a la altura de la otra casa, en vez de haber unas escaleras bajaba un sendero. Les costó subir una a una las escaleras y cuando llegaron, las órdenes de Emy eran claras, una ducha y vestirse con vaqueros y polo para ir al pueblo en bicicleta.

- Pero si tenemos coche – Se quejó Harry

- Vamos a ir en bicicleta

- Pensé que mi entrenamiento iba a ser en magia negra, no para ir a las olimpiadas

- Para aprender magia se necesita un cuerpo y un espíritu fuerte y no repliques más que pareces una nena mal criada

Harry se fue hacia la ducha con el orgullo un poco herido. A la media hora ya estaban los tres listos para ir al pueblo en bici. A pesar de que las piernas no les hacían mucho caso por el cansancio, fue un fantástico paseo donde se rió mucho con las ocurrencias de Sirius comparando a su prometida con una especie de "superwoman" de cómic y las contestaciones de Emy al respecto.

Después de una hora de paseo en bici decidieron quedarse a comer en el pueblo, en un restaurante que en las noches de verano ofrecía actuaciones para turistas y lugareños, "Ángel´s Place". Parecía que Emy lo conocía de toda la vida por su decisión al entrar al local, nada más pasar por la puerta, Sirius y Harry ya no tenían duda sobre ello.

- ¡OH, DIOS MIO! – Gritó una camarera rechoncha con cara de muy buena persona – ÁNGEL, ÁNGEL, EMY HA VUELTO


	2. La otra Emy

2. La otra Emy

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! – Se oyó una voz desde la cocina - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Preguntó saliendo disparado hacía el comedor

Por supuesto, todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante, que eran bastantes, miraban hacia la puerta para ver quién estaba allí. Harry hubiese deseado ponerse detrás de su padrino para que le tapara y la gente no viera que estaba rojo como un tomate. Emy, sin embargo, sonreía abiertamente y una vez la camarera hubo soltado la bandeja, encima del plato de un cliente, se fue a abrazarla.

La pobre mujer, en vez de parecer que se alegraba de verla, se comportaba como si se le hubiese muerto un familiar. Lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Emy mientras decía cosas inaudibles e indescifrables por los sollozos. Nada más soltarla, Emy fue atrapada por un hombre alto de gran peso y poco pelo. La dio una vuelta en el aire como si se tratara de una muñeca de papel, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Aquel hombre, bastante parecido a la mujer, no lloraba pero se le veía visiblemente emocionado. Una vez depositó a Emy en el suelo, la cual se estaba partiendo de la risa, el hombre se separó de ella para verla mejor.

- ¡Estás guapísima! Y ya eres toda una mujer... ¡Qué alegría verte!

- Te apuesto diez galeones a que son hermanos – dijo en voz baja Harry a Sirius

- Y yo digo que son marido y mujer, así que acepto la apuesta – Le contestó su padrino

- Ni de coña – Se burló Harry por la apreciación

- Lo mismo digo, Ángel, me reconforta ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado, esto sigue igual y vosotros... – Emy intentaba hablar en un tono bajo viendo que toda la sala estaba pendiente de aquel encuentro

- ¡También! – Dijo la mujer muerta de risa pero secando sus lágrimas

- Te quedas a comer sin discusión, comerás con nosotros, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte y que nos cuentes

- Cinco años es mucho tiempo y solo hemos recibido felicitaciones de Navidad en plan telegrama, así que no te escaparás sin ponernos al día

- Bueno, de momento mi intención era comer aquí...

- Evidente, es el mejor restaurante a muchos kilómetros a la redonda – Agregó Ángel muy orgulloso

- Comer aquí con mi familia – Terminó Emy señalando a los dos hombres que permanecía a pocos pasos de la puerta

- ¡FAMILIA! – Gritó la mujer - ¡ESO SÍ QUE ES UNA SORPRESA! – Se fue directa hacia ellos y les plantó un gran beso y un abrazo de bienvenida – Pasad, vamos a la cocina, allí tendremos más intimidad

Todos pasaron dentro para desilusión de los clientes, que estaban disfrutando de un poco de espectáculo. Una vez allí, Emy se adelantó y carraspeó como si fuese a decir algo importante.

- Él es Sirius, mi marido, y él es Harry

- ¿Harry, tu Harry? – Preguntó el hombretón

- Sí

Ángel se adelantó y dio la mano a Sirius.

- Hola, soy Ángel Masías, dueño de este local y amigo desde hace muchos años de tu mujer

- Encantado – Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa

Ángel se puso delante de Harry, lo miró detenidamente y dijo todo serio.

- Al parecer te hubiésemos criado mejor bajo mis cuidados y los de tu tía y no con esos malditos Dursley – Y le abrazó

Harry se quedó perplejo por el comentario del hombre y no supo qué decir. La mujer se fue hacia él, nuevamente llorando, le abrazó, le volvió a besar y agregó.

- Nosotros hicimos todo lo posible para que estuvieses aquí en España, con Emy, pero fue del todo imposible – Sacó un pañuelo del delantal, se sonó los mocos y dijo - ¡Te pareces tanto a ella!

- Bueno, sentimentalismos en otro momento – Emy sonrió – Sirius, Harry, ellos son Ángel y Lola, mis amigos de toda la vida, aquí en España

- Hola – pronunció por fin Harry

- ¿No deberíais atender a vuestros clientes? – Preguntó inocentemente Emy

- ¡Ah, sí, los clientes! – Exclamó Lola - ¿Podrías esperar una media hora para comer todos juntos?

- Por supuesto – Respondió amablemente Sirius

- Si el chaval tiene hambre ya le doy yo algo de picar – Dijo Ángel pasando sus grandes brazos por los ahora insignificantes hombros de Harry

Lola salió y entró unas cuantas veces en la cocina, al cabo de media hora larga, se sentó en una silla, visiblemente cansada y anunció que ya estaban solos y que había cerrado el local. Se dispuso una mesa para cinco personas con cantidad de platos de cocina italiana, no sólo pizza sino más cosas de pasta y carnes que hacían a Harry relamerse solo con el olor. Los cincos se sentaron a la mesa, Ángel, Lola y Emy visiblemente emocionados de volver a estar juntos y Sirius y Harry con gran curiosidad por las conversaciones que saldrían de allí.

Harry siempre había pensado de su tía que era una persona con gran capacidad de conversación, en fin se podía hablar con ella de todo y siempre contestaba desde el punto de vista de una mujer experimentada pero prácticamente no solía contar nada de su pasado, ni daba nombres ni lugares. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que Emy había narrado parte de su historia y, si lo había hecho, era para esclarecer puntos de información para entender el pasado, presente y futuro de Harry con respecto a Voldemort. Hermione le había dicho que le costó mucho hablar de Sirius en sus reuniones de mujeres y que casi lo había hecho obligada por las circunstancias. Lo que Harry no sabía es que Sirius estaba en la misma situación que él, apenas conocía el pasado de Emy y cómo había sido realmente ella, aquella era una buena oportunidad para saberlo.

- Cinco años es mucho tiempo y veo que tu vida a dado un buen giro – Decía Lola mientras servía la comida en los platos

- Ni que lo digas – Emy seguía sonriendo feliz de haberse encontrado con amigos que no la miraran de forma peculiar por sus asombrosos poderes – Pero contarme vosotros primero ¿Qué tal vuestro matrimonio?

- Bien, tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos pero la mayoría del tiempo es por el negocio – Contestó Lola

- De todas formas me considero el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a este desastre de la naturaleza conmigo – Bromeó Ángel dando un beso a su mujer

Harry miró a Sirius dándole a entender que él había perdido la apuesta, lo cual hizo que Sirius se riese aún más.

- Aquí todo ha estado más o menos como siempre, después de lo ocurrido hubo bastante revuelo con los policías haciendo preguntas por el pueblo... ya sabes pero al cabo de tres meses todo volvió a la normalidad – Por primera vez se veía el rostro de Ángel serio

- Nos dejaste de piedra, Emy, sabíamos que eras una persona fuerte pero no imaginábamos cuanto – Lola le miraba cariñosamente para suavizar el comentario – La casa ha permanecido tal como la dejaste la última vez, así que ahora debe estar hecha un desastre, te puedo ayudar a limpiarla

- No será necesario – Emy miraba al infinito mientras respondía - Llegamos hace tres días y la hemos estado aderezando un poco, aunque también hemos disfrutado del paisaje y la playa, nos le voy a hacer trabajar duro nada más llegar – Terminó sonriendo para no dar a entender su cambio de humor

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo ¿también te has metido con el jardín? – Preguntó Lola

- No, sólo hemos recogido las malas hierbas, no haremos nada más. Pasaremos unas semanas aquí y luego volveremos a Inglaterra

- Tengo unas macetas con flores de muchos colores en el patio de atrás, si quieres puedes llevártelas, siempre te han encantado las flores

- No, en serio, Ángel, no es necesario, me vería obligada a cuidarlas y no vamos a tener mucho tiempo

- ¿Ya empiezas como siempre?

- No, no es eso

- ¿No os parece que el día, para Emily, debería durar 48 horas? Así le daría tiempo a hacer todo lo que le gusta ¿Sigues bailando, cantando, boxeando y practicando artes marciales? – Preguntó Lola

Emy levantó la mirada de sus espaguetis, sabía que aquella pregunta, en principio inocua, le iba a traer consecuencias.

- No, ahora estoy en la enseñanza y eso no deja mucho tiempo para tantos deportes – Sonrió inocentemente y miró a su sobrino y a su prometido que la miraban atónitos - Suelo correr, el resto lo práctico de cuando en cuando; un poco de boxeo con un saco, algo de yoga y algunos movimientos para mantener en forma mi combate pero nada más

- ¿Haces boxeo? – Exclamó Harry perplejo

- Creo que nuestra Emy no ha cambiado mucho – dijo Lola a Ángel – Sigue hablando por los codos de todo menos de ella

- No te equivocas – Agregó Sirius

- ¿Voy a estar sometida a alguna clase de juicio? Lo digo para prepararme

- ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche al local y das un pequeño recital? Los chicos están aquí y les encantará verte

- Ni pensarlo – Respondió Emy ruborizada

Harry se fijó en una de las paredes, estaba cubierta con unas cortinas, tipo telón, se imaginó por un momento a su tía ahí subida, sus pensamientos se evadieron cuando oyó preguntar a Sirius.

- ¿Has sido cantante?

- Yo no diría tanto

- Por que ella no quiso, tiene una voz increíble y es una gran compositora

- Me gustaría oírte

- No te preocupes, ya te daré algunos gritos en privado – Le contestó Emy al ver que no le defendía sino que metía más el dedo en la yaga

- A mí también me gustaría oírte – Agregó Harry aún con la mirada en el escenario

- ¿Cómo es posible que tus dos chicos no te hayan oído cantar?

- Sí que me han oído, me paso medio día cantando

- Con la radio, eso no vale – Se quejó Harry

- Cambiemos de tema ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien – Dijo Lola que no quería ver a su amiga enfadada – Espero que hayas recibido todos los ingresos, a principio de año, de los beneficios del restaurante. Se lo pregunté a Olga pero me dijo que ella, personalmente, sólo estaba al corriente de la administración del orfanato y no he vuelto a saber nada más de ella

- Pues yo tampoco estoy al tanto – Emy miró a Sirius y a Harry, debería haberles dicho muchas cosas pero como no las daba importancia, se le había olvidado advertirles de sus actividades en España – Sé que parece, en estos momentos, que soy una completa desconocida, es que... bueno que... por descuido no os he dicho unas pocas cosas

- Ya nos damos cuenta, cariño – Respondió Sirius con mirada seria

- ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, hubo un problema el año pasado con la casa de la abuela – Dijo Ángel mientras engullía el postre

- ¿Qué problema? – Preguntó Emy extrañada por el comentario

- Vino una familia inglesa preguntado por una vieja adivina

- ¿Una vieja adivina? – Repitió Sirius como corroborando por dónde iban los tiros

- Sí, dijeron que ella era una tía abuela suya, que había venido hace muchos años a vivir a España. Ellos creían que se había acomodado aquí en el norte, la describieron como alta, delgada, rubia y con los ojos verdes... Por la descripción parecía tu abuela, pero después la llamaron la Señora Ryddle...

A Emy le cambió la cara por completo y casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Bueno les contesté que hace muchos años había vivido aquí una mujer mayor que solía echar las cartas a cierta gente pero que no encajaba exactamente con su descripción. Después preguntaron por su casa, les dije que ya no le pertenecía a ella sino a su nieta, les indique dónde podrían encontrar la gran casa de piedra junto al acantilado y que no existía camino para llegar en coche pero volvieron sin encontrarla ¿Extraño verdad? – Terminó diciendo Ángel

- Sí, muy raro, quizá se equivocaron de camino – Dijo Emy intentando disimular

- La verdad es que eran personas muy desagradables, así que no les contamos nada más, y yo me inventé que quizás la casa la habían tirado ya, porque llevaba vacía más de diez años – Agregó Lola

- ¿Cómo eran? – Preguntó Sirius al ver la cara de preocupación de Emy

- Pues eran ingleses, una pareja con su hijo, más o memos de la edad de Harry. Cara de estirados, ropas y joyas caras, hablaban arrastrando las palabras y todos eran de tez clara y muy rubios – Describió la mujer

- ¡Los Malfoy! – Exclamó Harry

- No sé cómo se llamaban pero si sé que al chaval le llamaban algo así como Draco

- ¿Te dijeron algo más? ¿Para qué venían? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Estáis seguros que no encontraron la casa? – Emy estaba muy nerviosa

- No dijeron nada más, sólo venían a buscar a la señora y preguntaron por la casa. Sé que no la encontraron porque cuando les volvimos a ver, parecían furiosos por no haberla hallado y dijeron que seguirían buscando por otros pueblos

- Está bien, muchas gracias por decírmelo – Terminó Emy

- Es extraño, desde que se murieron los Figg, no he ido ni una sola vez hasta allí – Comentó Ángel

- Ni yo – Agregó la mujer

- Es mejor que no vayáis, está todo muy deteriorado y no me gusta que la gente ande por allí, ya sabéis como era la abuela

Emy intentó quitarles la idea de la cabeza a ellos y parece que lo consiguió pero no se dio cuenta que Harry había adivinado que en donde se alojaban, no era en realidad la casa de la abuela como él pensaba, sino de los Figg y que la casa de enfrente, con la que había soñado, era en realidad de su bisabuela... Se moría de ganas por visitarla.

- ¿Qué es eso del orfanato? – Preguntó Sirius para cambiar de tema

- ¿Tampoco les has dicho nada de eso? Emy, no tienes remedio... Ellos saben de ti en el presente y nosotros sabemos de ti en el pasado – Exclamó Lola, luego se levantó y se marchó de la sala

- Creo que hubiese sido mejor que se quedaran las cosas como siempre – A Emy no le parecía muy bien que se cambiara información sobre su vida

- Cuando la anciana falleció, por causas desconocidas, ya que su cuerpo no fue hallado – Explicó Ángel con voz misteriosa – Todo pasó a manos de Emy que lo vendió, a excepción de la casa de la abuela y la de los Figg. Ella lo invirtió en la bolsa con unos buenos beneficios, se le dan bien esas cosas e hizo una pequeña fortuna. Sin embargo, no se gastó ni un céntimo, todo lo contrario, lo que hizo fue dejarnos el dinero, de momento, para montar el local y ponerse a trabajar para nosotros como cualquier socio asalariado más. Una vez le devolvimos el dinero, el negocio nos va muy bien, ya os dije que era un buen restaurante, lo retornó a la fortuna, que seguía creciendo y vivió solamente de su pequeño salario de los fines de semana y festivos que era cuando trabajaba como camarera

- Pensé que dirías como cantante – Bromeó Sirius

- Eso vino después. A los dos años de oírla cantar en la cocina, me llegó a la mente una idea renovadora e inusual aquí en la zona. Un night club, un lugar en donde, por las noches, cenaras mientras oías cantar a la gente

- A mí me pareció una idea soberbia - Dijo Emy sonriendo mientras recordaba viejos tiempos

- Y lo pusimos en práctica, ampliamos un poco el local quitando espacio al patio y montamos un escenario. Luego buscamos a músicos que estuvieran dispuestos a poner su talento y sus instrumentos, a cambio nosotros le dábamos unas comisiones por noche. Al poco tiempo de abrir con la reforma, ya teníamos la fama y desde entonces no paramos ni una noche, excepto los lunes por descanso, con actuaciones y cenas siempre con el comedor completo

- Como ya habréis podido comprobar su comida es muy buena y cuando se mezcla con un poco de música las noches se vuelven... mágicas – Dijo Emy dando un beso en la mejilla a Ángel

- ¡Ya he vuelto! – Regresó Lola con dos grandes álbum en las manos – Harry toma esto, llévatelo y lo echas un vistazo, son fotos de tu tía y de nuestra pandilla cuando éramos mas o menos de tu edad, aquí descubrirás cosas de ella que nunca se atrevería a contarte

- ¡LOLA, NO LE DES ESO!

- ES ASUNTO MIO – Respondió mientras se los entrega a Harry

- Estoy impaciento por verlos – Contestó él agradecido

- Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos

- Oh no, quedaros a cenar

- No, hoy no, pero me reservas mesa para tres el viernes y el sábado, sé de buena tinta que son las mejores actuaciones

- Eso está hecho

- Bueno, Ángel – Sirius dio la mano al buen hombre – Me tienes que terminar de contar ¿Vale?

- Cuenta con ello

Los tres se despidieron del matrimonio con muchos besos y achuchones, allí la gente era muy expresiva, a Harry le chocaba mucho que un desconocido se comportara así con él pero lo agradecía, se veía a la legua que los dos eran magnificas personas que querían a Emy desde hace mucho tiempo. Harry colocó los álbumes en la parte de atrás de su vieja bici. Un montón de pensamientos le venían ahora a la cabeza, todos eran preguntas sin respuestas. Las había intentado encajar en el paseo en bici de vuelta pero Emy se había negado a responder hasta que no llegaran a casa. Cuando lo hicieron ya pasaban las seis y media de la tarde. Dejaron las bicicletas en el trastero, Harry llevó los álbumes a su dormitorio y volvió a la cocina en donde sólo estaba Sirius.

- ¿Por qué crees que no quiere hablar?

- Pues no lo sé ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Harry

- Ha decidido darse un baño relajante, si no la conociera, te juro que pensaría que se está preparando qué decirnos

- Yo creo que lo está haciendo

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, en menos de una tarde me he enterado que quiso venir a por mí antes, cosa que yo no sabía; que practica todo tipo de deportes para combate; que canta y baila, eso sí lo sabía pero no hasta el punto de subirse en un escenario; que la pasó algo hace cinco años, que debió ser un trauma para ella tan grande, que no ha vuelto hasta ahora y quizás lo esté haciendo forzada porque desde que está aquí está muy rara. También desconocía que esta no fuese la casa de la abuela y que es la de la extraña visión que tuvimos anoche, esto creo que tú sí lo sabías.

- Sí pero solo sé eso, que esta es la casa de los abuelos de Arabella y que la de la abuela es la de enfrente, no ha querido decirme más ¿Y qué es eso del orfanato?

- No tengo ni idea porque cuando nos lo estaba explicando Ángel, se ha cortado la conversación y me da que intencionadamente, porque podríamos habernos quedado perfectamente hasta la noche, no teníamos planes para esta tarde y yo estaba de maravilla allí, incluso no he pensado en nada, solo escuchaba atentamente

- Tienes razón parece que ha huido de allí, quizás no quería que supiésemos algo – Dijo Sirius

- Nos hemos ido porque ya he tenido suficiente por hoy – Emy estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con el albornoz puesto y el pelo mojado

- Cariño – Sirius se asustó al oírla por detrás, luego sonrió irónicamente - ¿Quién es la Emy que ha vivido aquí? Ni Harry ni yo sabemos nada de ella, al parecer

- Es la otra Emy, la que intentaba ser normal, la que trabajo para conseguir lo que quería, la que se apoyó en sus amigos para poder olvidar las atrocidades que había visto, la que escapó cuando... – No tenía muy claro querer explicar toda su vida esa noche - No es otra Emy, es parte de mí, yo no sé toda vuestra vida, tampoco creí necesario que supieseis la mía – Se dio la vuelta y se marchó

- Creo que tienes razón, Harry, comienzo a pensar que el venir aquí ha sido más una obligación que una satisfacción para ella

Salieron al porche donde estuvieron callados un rato hasta que vino ella. Llevaba puesto un camisón de algodón blanco de tirantes que hacía resaltar su piel morena. Se sentó en su mecedora y comenzó a balancearse.

- Debo pediros perdón, es que no estaba preparada para afrontar tantas cuestiones en un solo día. Os lo iré contando todo poco a poco, sois las dos únicas personas a las que nos les ocultaría nada. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, por favor

- Está bien, tienes todo mi tiempo, de hecho, tienes toda mi vida – Le contestó Sirius guiñándole un ojo y tirándole un beso

- Claro, no ha problema... pero necesito saber si Sirius te dijo lo que vimos anoche

- Sí me lo dijo

- ¿Y?

- Y ese es el tema principal que pido, por favor, no se toque – Su tono cordial se iba perdiendo

- Pero fue muy extraño ¿No deberíamos...?

- No

- Pero siendo la casa de la abuela...

- No quiero hablar de ese tema, por favor – Emy se puso en pie furiosa, luego se llevó las manos a la cara – Perdón, no quiero que se hable de este tema, ni que te acerques allí, por favor ¿Me lo prometes?

- Pasó algo muy extraño tía y deberíamos saber si hay alguien allí

- Me lo prometes ¿sí o no?

- ¿Quieres que te prometa que no voy a hablar de ello y que no me voy a acercar a la casa?

- Exactamente eso ¿Me lo prometes?

- De acuerdo, prometido – Harry lo dijo con muy pocas ganas

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Emy a Sirius

- ¿Yo también?

- Tú sobre todo

- Prometido


	3. La casa de la abuela

3. La casa de la abuela

Durante el resto de la semana Harry no apartaba la mirada de la gran casa de piedra. Le había prometido a su tía que no se acercaría a ella y que no hablarían de ese tema hasta que ella no se encontrara cómoda con el asunto pero eso no parecía llegar nunca.

Todas las mañanas se dedicaban a hacer ejercicio en la playa y a dar paseos con las bicicletas, luego por las tardes cogían el coche y visitaban pueblos cercanos, en donde Emy les enseñaba sus mejores virtudes. Algo que tampoco sabían ninguno de los dos, era que a Emy le apasionaba la fotografía y llevaba siempre su cámara cuando salían de visitas. Por las noches, dependiendo si estaban cansados o no, disfrutaban de una película en el cine o iba a tomar algunas copas por la zona de marcha de la ciudad. Cuando llegó el viernes por la noche, los tres se habían puesto guapos para ir al restaurante de Ángel y Lola, sorprendiéndose al ver el cambio que daba por las noches.

Las mesas estaban distribuidas de forma diferente y sólo las alumbraban la luz de las velas que había en el centro. Los platos perfectamente elaborados del medio día, pasaban a raciones de cena y el resto del local estaba lleno de gente tomando copas en la barra del bar y hablando o riendo en grupos de salida. Harry nunca había entrado a un night club pero pensaba que aquel era el mejor de todos. Se hicieron paso entre la gente, algunas de las personas que allí estaban, miraban y luego cuchicheaban cuando pasaba Emy, sin percatarse que Sirius y él iban con ella. "No me lo puedo creer, ha vuelto" "¿La has visto? Está magnifica" "Yo nunca me fiaría de ella". La última frase que Harry oyó le hizo volverse a ver quien la había dicho. Era una chica de la edad de Emy, pelo oscuro y facciones no muy agraciadas, en su mirada podía comprobar, sin ninguna duda, que existía envidia y de las malas. Harry llegó al fin a la mesa que les tenían reservada. Escogieron unas cuantas raciones para cenar, Emy no dejó que Harry pidiera cerveza, así que se tuvo que conformar con un refresco. Cuando iba a comenzar el espectáculo, unos cinco chicos fueron directos a la mesa en las que estaban ellos. Emy se levantó y fue a abrazarlos, los cinco le llenaron de besos y abrazos hasta que Emy les hizo una señal para presentarlos a sus acompañantes. Cuando Emy mencionó a Sirius como su esposo, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la sorpresa y entonces ocurrió lo que menos iba a pensar Harry. Uno a uno le fueron dando la mano y diciéndole cosas como "Así que tú eres el afortunado" "Creo que serás el hombre más envidiado de este lugar hasta que te vayas" "Te felicito, debes ser una estupenda persona para que ella te haya elegido a ti". Sirius no daba crédito a sus oídos, estaba claro que Emy había sido una presa muy codiciada por los hombres de aquel lugar. A Harry simplemente le daban la mano y le sonreían. Luego llegaron los ruegos para que cantara con ellos pero se negó en rotundo, así que, como no podían hacer esperar más a la gente, comenzó el concierto. Si hubo una noche hasta entonces en donde Harry disfrutara como un enano fue aquella; la música, la comida, la gente coreando, los bailes y, por último, los juegos. Cuando acabó su turno, les seguían otros cantantes, fueron con ellos a la mesa y le enseñaron a Harry toda clase de juegos para divertirse mientras se bebían unas cervezas. Lógicamente Emy no dejó que bebiera ni un sólo sorbo de nada que llevara alcohol, aún así se rió las tripas con ellos, eran unos chicos alocados y superdivertidos. Al final de la noche Harry se iba a casa con Emy y Sirius habiendo quedado con ellos para ver sus ensayos entre semana. Cuando se metió en la cama estaba deseando que llegara la noche siguiente, ya que volverían al local.

- Ojalá estuvieran aquí Ginny, Ron y Hermione, nos lo pasaríamos en grande – Deseó Harry antes de dormirse. El sueño lo venció para llevarlo de nuevo a la gran casa de piedra.

Al día siguiente estaban tan cansados que Emy les permitió que no entrenaran, aunque ella sí lo hizo como todos los días. Ellos se tumbaron en las toallas para disfrutar del sol y de la playa, se dieron unos cuantos baños y jugaron un rato a las cartas hasta la hora de comer, que subieron de nuevo los tres a la casa.

- Ayer una chica que había en la barra dijo que nunca se fiaría de ti – Le dijo Harry a Emy mientras comían

- ¿Una morena con cara de pocos amigos?

- Sí, creo que sí

- Es la hermana de Olga, nunca me ha podido ver. Ella iba detrás de un chico mayor que al parecer quería salir conmigo, las mujeres somos un poco envidiosas y rencorosas – Explicó Emy riéndose por aquella chiquillería

- ¿Olga es la que lleva el orfanato? – Preguntó Sirius tanteando

- Sí – Emy les miró y suspiró – Está bien, os lo cuento. Hará unos ocho años que se murió la Señora Fuentes, una anciana soltera que se llevaba muy bien con mi abuela, creo que porque las dos ocultaban su pasado. El caso es que esta señora tenía una gran casa con una vaquería importante y cuando murió no se la ocurrió otra cosa que nombrarme su heredera. Yo ya tenía bastante con las habladurías de mi anterior herencia, así que decidí dejarlo en el anonimato pero para mi sorpresa, el testamento me nombraba responsable de una misión que la Señora Fuentes no había podido culminar y era la creación de una granja para jóvenes huérfanos de la provincia, un sitio donde pudieran aprender a llevar una granja y así poder mantener a otros niños, que hubiesen estado en su misma situación. La idea me pareció maravillosa pero a mí me pillaba al comienzo de mi carrera universitaria y eso me hacía dejar los estudios, así que decidí contratar a alguien que se ocupara del asunto y bueno, así está el tema. Sólo saben que soy yo la propietaria Olga, gerente actual, Ángel y Lola, Samuel que vive en Madrid y Fernando que es el marido de Olga y la ayuda con la granja. Me suelen tener informada de todo y les va muy bien. Con respecto a los ingresos del local... Es que yo les presté el dinero al principio y me hicieron socia del restaurante a un veinte por ciento, así que al final del año pues ingresan mi parte de los beneficios y como yo no lo necesito, pues les mandé que lo ingresaran en el orfanato... "Chin pon"... este cuento se acabó, siento que no sea más misterioso y esas cosas pero es lo que hay

- ¿Y tanto te costaba decírnoslo? – Preguntó Sirius

- Es que no lo doy importancia, se me olvidó comentarlo y además no me gusta, es extraño para mí estar aquí siendo La Unión y a la vez la chica normal, por lo menos en apariencia, que era, sé que no debería ser así pero son dos mundos diferentes y no me gusta juntarlos

- ¿Entonces por qué hemos venido? – Harry sabía que la pregunta no iba a ser contestada

- Pues... pues...Por que pensé que quizá no me importaría, yo... se supone que yo... debería enseñarte... ¿Alguien quiere postre? – Emy se levantó sin haber terminado su segundo plato

- Me lo temía – dijo en voz baja Harry a Sirius

- Ya ha dicho mucho hoy – Contestó ironizando su padrino

Aquella tarde se quedaron en casa. Emy durmió la siesta, Sirius se quedó viendo deportes muggles en la tele, le encantaban, y Harry se quedó con él ojeando un libro de aventuras que había en una de las estanterías. De la nada apareció una enorme tormenta, que dejó a oscuras toda la casa. Serían la seis de la tarde y parecía como si de medianoche se tratara, ambos se miraron por lo extraño de la situación. Los dos sabían que, aún estando a mucha distancia de los problemas, debían permanecer alertas.

- Vamos a buscar a Emy al cuarto – Ordenó Sirius

Ambos fueron hacia allí con la sensación que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, entraron en la habitación pero allí no había nadie. La cama se encontraba como si tapara un cuerpo inexistente, Emy no estaba allí. Una luz intermitente se reflejó en la pared, ambos miraron por la ventana y volvieron a contemplar estupefactos las luces que proveían de la casa, las cortinas moviéndose inquietas por el viento y la sombra de una persona que andaba por la estancia. Sin pensarlo, salieron de allí corriendo en dirección a la puerta de salida y de allí a la casa, los dos estaban seguros que Emy se encontraba dentro. Una fuerte lluvia caía con intensidad sobre ellos y tan solo corrieron medio minuto cuando Emy les llamó. Sirius se detuvo de golpe agarrando por el brazo a su ahijado, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Emy en el porche de la casa, que les hacía señas.

- Volver, os vais a empapar – Gritaba Emy desde el porche

Ambos obedecieron y cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba ella se asombraron de verla tan tranquila, seca y como si nada hubiese pasado, solo una leve mirada de reproche asomaba en ella. Los tres entraron en la sala.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibais?

- A buscarte – contestó Harry

- ¿A buscarme a dónde? Yo estaba durmiendo la siesta

- No, Emy, no estabas allí – contestó Sirius de mala gana – Hemos ido a verte y allí no había nadie, es más la cama estaba como si hubieses desaparecido y entonces volvieron las luces en la casa de tu abuela

- ¿Y no sería que querías ir a la casa a pesar de que os lo he pedido por favor y os lo he hecho prometer? – Acusó de más mala gana Emy

- NO, NO, sólo estábamos preocupados por ti – Se defendió Harry

- Insisto, no quiero, ni siquiera, que piséis los terrenos de la casa, no quiero que os acerquéis allí para nada – Emy estaba muy nerviosa

- ¿Pero por qué?

- PORQUE NO – Gritó Emy

Ambos se quedaron mirándola estupefactos, ella estaba roja de furia, sus ojos se habían ensombrecidos y sus pómulos se habían marcado, sin duda alguna era la cara oscura de Emy. Esa cara ya la habían visto en dos ocasiones anteriores y no daba lugar a dudas que su estado no era el perfecto para seguir hablando con ella. Al notarlo, se tapó la cara con las manos y se marchó corriendo, Harry intentó salir tras ella pero Sirius le detuvo.

- Es mejor que la dejemos sola, se le pasará pero tú y yo vamos a ir ahora mismo a casa de Ángel y Lola

- Está bien

Cogieron el coche y se fueron al pueblo. Era muy temprano para que el local estuviese abierto, así que llamaron a la puerta de la casa, que estaba en el piso superior. Cuando Lola abrió, quedó encantada por la visita, aunque después le extrañó que no viniera Emy con ellos. Fue Sirius el que habló con ella, ya que Ángel estaba en la compra.

- No quiero ponerte en un apuro porque sé que eres amiga de mi mujer y no es conmigo con quien tienes tanta confianza o lealtad pero necesito saber que pasó hace cinco años

- ¿Habéis visto las fotos que os di?

- Sí – contestaron a la vez

- Al lado de Emy y viceversa siempre hay un chico, alto, fuerte, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos muy oscuros ¿Os habéis dado cuenta?

- Ahora que lo dices sí – Reflexionó Sirius

- Si alguien ha entendido a Emy alguna vez era él. Fue asesinado en casa de los Figg, hace cinco años, en una ausencia de Emy. Ella no se perdona que no pudiera protegerle. No la vimos soltar ni una sola lágrima. Jamás la he visto llorar, ni cuando la abuela, ni cuando los señores Figg, ni con la Señora Fuentes pero sí pensé que lloraría con la muerte de Dani – Lola lo contaba lentamente como si las palabras pesaran en su boca, sacó un pañuelo y se enjuago sus lágrimas – Ellos se querían mas allá de lo humano, no sé como explicarlo. Hay personas en este mundo que son almas gemelas y que se pueden enfrentar a cualquier cosa que ocurra que, mientras se tengan el uno al otro, lo podrán superar. Esa era su relación, de absoluto amor verdadero

Los ojos de Sirius bajaron hasta fijarse en el suelo. Harry notó una gran decepción dentro de él, creyó que siempre había pensado que él era el único amor de toda su vida y ahora se daba cuenta que había amado más de lo inimaginable.

- No debes sentir celos, Sirius – Dijo Lola – Ellos no se querían como pareja sino como hermanos, hay muchas clases de amor en el mundo ¿Sabes que decía Emy de él?

- No

- Siempre decía que en realidad era su hermana Lily, que había venido a protegerla y a cuidar de ella – Lola sonrió a Harry al verle impactado por sus palabras – Nosotros no supimos, hasta unos cuantos años después, que la misma noche en que murió la abuela también habían muerto los hermanos de Emy, dejándote a ti con su otra hermana

- ¿Cómo fue que asesinaron a Dani? ¿Por qué se culpa Emy de ello? Seguramente no hubiese podido hacer nada

- Ella cree que sí, siempre hacía mucho deporte, su figura ahora es más femenina pero antes bajo la ropa tenía bastantes músculos, el boxeo, las artes marciales, correr sin parar, todo eso siempre fue para ella una vía de escape contra su furia y rebeldía... Por eso ella piensa que quizás hubiese podido derrotar al ladrón

- ¿Entraron a robar? ¿Le detuvieron?

- No, nunca se le dio caza, algunos en el pueblo pensamos que fue un hombre inglés que vino aquel verano... Espera un momento, ahora que lo pienso vino buscando a la adivina, al igual que los otros

- ¿Recuerda su nombre?

- No pero sí me acuerdo que era alto, rubio y bastante tímido, yo creo que solo en apariencia. Solía tartamudear pero no siempre. Yo le vi enfadado después de lo ocurrido, se marchó al día siguiente

- Creo que ya hemos oído suficiente, muchas gracias por todo y, por favor, no le digas nada de esto a ella, se enfadaría con los tres y no creo que ninguno queramos eso

- Ve tranquilo, Sirius... una cosa más – Lola se ruborizó al decir esto – Debes de ser una persona muy especial porque ella siempre estuvo enamorada de un amor imposible y fueron muchísimos los rechazados, así que tú debes haberle hecho olvidar a aquel hombre

Sirius sonrió con cada centímetro de su cuerpo al oír aquello y Harry se dio cuenta de ello, así que fue él quien contestó a Lola.

- Estás equivocada, su amor imposible es él, siempre se han amado y por fin están juntos

- ¿Eres tú a quien besó cuando tenía tres años?

- Sí

- Entonces sé que ya nada podrá pasarla. Emy ha sido una persona muy desgraciada en muchos aspectos de su vida pero siempre pensé que si alguna vez aquel hombre, tú, la correspondía, ella podría morir feliz. Aprovecha cada momento que pases con ella, su maldición es perder a la gente que más ama

- Eso no volverá a pasar

- Eso espero, Sirius, eso espero

La tormenta no había cesado y el limpiaparabrisas del coche no daba para aplacar el agua que golpeaba en la luna del cristal. Cuando llegaron a casa buscaron a Emy por todas las habitaciones pero no había vuelto. Salieron fuera y la llamaron a gritos pero nadie contestó. Una fuerza extraña les recorría por el cuerpo, ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se debía, miraron para la casa de enfrente y vieron las luces encendidas, no eran las que habían visto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, bajaron las escaleras del portal y salieron en dirección al sendero que comunicaba las casas.

En la mente de los dos se batía una batalla, habían prometido no ir, no querían seguir hasta allí pero algo les arrastraba anulando su voluntad. Estuvieron apunto de caerse por el acantilado en varias ocasiones pero al final llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa. Harry contempló, con asombro, que era exactamente igual que en su sueño. Se acercaron lentamente hasta la puerta trasera. Sirius alzó la mano para llegar hasta el picaporte y abrir la puerta. Nada les retuvo y mientras, sus cabezas repetían una y otra vez "sal de aquí" pero fue imposible. Entraron en lo que parecía la cocina y se quedaron anonadados. Todo estaba destruido, nada permanecía en pie, platos, vasos y todo tipo de menaje, estaban tirados por el suelo. Varios cuchillos estaban clavados en la madera del suelo y otros atravesando latas de conserva. El olor a comida podrida era repugnante, salieron de allí casi inmediatamente. Siguieron andando y llegaron al vestíbulo, allí había un gran taquillón con un espejo encima, su estado era como si un rayo les hubiese traspasado, miles de trozos de espejo estaban repartidos por el suelo, una gran alfombra estaba quemada y las paredes tenían agujeros hechos con los escombros caídos en el suelo. Pero lo peor no era la visión que tenían en ese momento sino aquel olor nauseabundo que impregnaba la casa. Harry nunca había olido algo semejante, Sirius sí. Como quién lucha contra una tempestad, el padrino de Harry luchaba por salir de allí, sabía que aquel olor era el mismo que cuando fue a buscar a James y Lily al Valle, aquel olor era de muerte junto con el mayor dolor del mundo. Sirius se volvió en dirección a la puerta principal, luchó con todas su fuerzas por agarrarse al pomo de la puerta.

- Tenemos que irnos, Harry, no debemos estar aquí

- ¿Lo oyes? Alguien está llorando

- HARRY MARCHÉMONOS – Le gritó extendiéndole la mano para que se agarrara a ella

Harry lo hizo porque sabía que sino no hubiese sido posible que se moviera en esa dirección. Abrieron la puerta y salieron de allí pero nada más salir, se encontraron de frente con Emy. Ella estaba de pie bajo la fuerte lluvia, su rostro estaba empapado por el agua y su cuerpo tiritaba de frío y rabia. Solo llevaba el camisón largo, blanco, de algodón con sus pequeños tirantes, parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que era, un aura de puro dolor la cubría. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que era ella la que aparecía en sus sueños cerrando la puerta y emitiendo ese grito tan horrendo de puro dolor.

- Creí que os había dicho que no vinierais aquí. Creí que lo había pedido por favor. Creí que me lo habíais prometido y creí que vuestra palabra servía para algo

- Emy, algo nos ha conducido hasta aquí, nosotros no queríamos... – Harry intentaba justificarse

- Te ha conducido tu maldita curiosidad, como la que te hizo llegar hasta la piedra filosofal, como la que te hizo dar con la cámara secreta, como la que te hizo descubrir quien era Black y la que te llevó hasta Voldemort...

- No le hables así, no estás siendo justa con él – Dijo Sirius enfadado

- Llegué a creer que te bastaba con saber mis sentimientos sobre este respecto. Te pedí una y otra vez que te mantuvieras al margen pero veo que no solo de amor se puede vivir, yo debo de tener confianza y respeto y tú me has traicionado

- Emy, te estás pasando, estás histérica

- En vez de pedir perdón me insultas y sacas el orgullo... ¡Está bien! ¿Queréis ver la casa? LA VAMOS A VER

Emy alzó los brazos, todas las puertas y ventanas se abrieron de golpe, después, con un movimiento de manos, elevó a Harry y a Sirius del suelo y los soltó dentro de la casa. Ella entró más tarde y entonces, todas las puertas y ventanas se volvieron a cerrar. En cuanto esto pasó una luz proveniente del piso superior llegó al vestíbulo. Emy abrió unas puertas correderas que estaban a la derecha de las escaleras y se vio el salón. Cuadros rasgados, los sofás quemados, al igual que las alfombras, los muebles estaban resquebrajados como por golpes de hacha, los cajones de una cómoda tirados por el suelo con todo revuelto por todos los sitios, figuritas, que una vez se verían hermosas, hechas añicos y agujeros en las paredes, todo lleno de polvo y destrozado.

- Y ESTE ES EL SALON, AHORA ACOMPÁÑENME, POR FAVOR, AL PISO SUPERIOR

La furiosa voz de Emy atormentó los oídos de los dos. Ella salió despacio del salón y subió lentamente las escaleras seguida por ellos, que querían salir de allí, pero ella les arrastraba con su magia hacia arriba. Harry no se atrevía a hablar, sus ojos estaban intentando no soltar las lágrimas que su alma quería echar. Sirius sólo pensaba en las palabras que había oído de ella y en quién había podido destruir cada milímetro de aquella casa.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba se fijaron en que había cuatro puertas, de golpe se abrieron tres de ellas. Detrás de una estaba el baño totalmente destruido, en otra lo que parecía haber sido la habitación de invitados, al igual que el salón, todo estaba quemado, roto y tirado por el suelo. La siguiente habitación era totalmente diferente al resto de la casa. Sus paredes no eran sobrias sino de color rosa palo, ahora manchadas con humo y polvo, la cama con dosel estaba destruida más que ninguna otra cosa que estuviese allí, las mesitas tiradas, había ropa rasgada por todos lados, una estantería, que un día había albergado libros, estaba en el suelo, luego el tocador, con su espejo hecho añicos y por el suelo, tenían manchas de cremas y potingues que estaban sobre la encimera. Había unos cuantos marcos de fotos rotos pero sin ningún retrato y las cortinas habían sido quemadas, dejando solamente ver algún que otro pliegue.

- MI HABITACION

Ahora la voz de Emy había temblado un poco. Se plantó delante de la única puerta que seguía cerrada. No supieron calcular el tiempo que pasó allí de pie sin poder traspasarla. Emy temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, estaba llorando y se notaba cierto temor por primera vez. No quería abrir esa puerta, no quería pasar dentro pero debía hacerlo.

- Vámonos – dijo Harry intentando ser cariñoso en su tono de voz

- Sí, cariño, vámonos – exclamó Sirius

- NO, HABEIS QUERIDO VENIR AQUÍ Y VÁIS A PAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Emy se armó de valor y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su dedo. Una enorme luz invadió el pasillo, hasta tal punto que tuvieron que ponerse las manos en los ojos. Emy entró y ellos detrás. Aquella estancia permanecía en perfecto estado, con polvo pero sin ningún destrozo. De repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe y la estancia comenzó a girar a su alrededor, una y otra vez tomando más y más velocidad. Sirius y Harry tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no caer totalmente mareados al suelo pero Emy se mantuvo inerte, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Poco a poco la velocidad fue disminuyendo al igual que la luz, que se estaba convirtiendo en una leve iluminación, hasta que al final las paredes pararon y todo pareció cobrar vida de nuevo, limpio y en orden.


	4. La noche de Halloveen

4. La noche de Halloveen

En la cama reposaba una anciana en un estado lamentable, su extrema delgadez daba miedo. Hablaba con la voz tan débil y resquebrajaba, que apenas podían entender lo que le decía a una chica pelirroja de unos dieciséis años, con cara de tremenda preocupación.

- Tienes que hacer todo lo que te he dicho y afrontar tu destino, Emily

- Abuela haré lo que me pidas pero no me hables como si no fueses a estar aquí mañana

- Recuerda quien eres y tu responsabilidad en este mundo. Sé que aún eres muy joven para darte cuenta de todo el peso que recae sobre ti y sobre...

- ¿Sobre quién abuela?

- Ahora que lo sabes es cuando más podríamos hablar sobre ello... pero no hay tiempo

- Abuela, me estás asustando

- No te preocupes, mi pequeña, tu corazón siempre ha sabido guiarte

- No siempre

- Claro que sí, todo estaba escrito en el destino, tú debías conocerle mejor, tú sabes sus puntos débiles y eso es una gran ventaja

- Pareces tan débil, te traeré una sopa bien caliente de la cocina, seguro que te reconforta

- Ya no hay nada que me pueda reconfortar que no sea que hagas todo al pie de la letra

- Todo se hará como me has mandado, no te fallaré pero ahora descansa un rato

La joven Emy salió de la habitación traspasando a la Emy actual. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su respiración era profunda y entrecortada. Levantó su mano como para poder alcanzar a aquella anciana tan frágil.

- Si me lo hubieses dicho, nada sería igual, te echo tanto de menos, necesito de ti abuela ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Harry y Sirius miraban atónitos la escena, ellos eran fantasmas viendo el pasado en el peor momento de toda su vida. Ahora entendían porqué no debían entrar en la casa y hubiesen dado todo por poder marcharse de allí. Estuvieron en silencio un rato y luego llegó la joven Emy con una bandeja llena de cosas.

- Necesitas comer algo, la sopa está caliente, como a ti te gusta, y te he traído tus pasteles favoritos, cómetelo sin rechistar

Se sentó en la butaca, posó la bandeja en la cama y cogió la cuchara. La cargaba con poca cantidad para que no la derramara, la sutileza con lo que lo hacía daba a entender el profundo cariño y respeto que sentía hacia su abuela. Sus ojos brillaban seguramente conteniendo las lágrimas para que no se notara su flaqueza.

- Bien y ahora unos pasteles de postre – Le dijo mientras partía con un cuchillo trozos pequeños y se los daba a la boca

Aquella escena estaba destrozando el corazón de la actual Emy, se notaba que apenas se tenía en pie y no notó que Harry le agarraba del brazo.

- Ya está, mañana llamaré al médico para que te dé esas inyecciones tan revitalizantes que te pone y pasado mañana daremos un paseo por el jardín ¡verás que bien! – Quitó la bandeja de la cama y la posó en la mesita

- Esta noche pasará lo más horrible del mundo y no podremos impedirlo, el destino está marcado así

- No hables así, me estás asustando de verdad – El terror en su cara era evidente

- Prepara la mesa con la bola de cristal

Sacó un mantel azul con pequeños brillos y lo puso centrado en una pequeña mesa redonda que estaba junto a la ventana. Sus movimientos eran torpes, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y asustada.

- Está noche estará el cielo despejado, quizás podamos ver alguna constelación y la luna será llena, seguro que disfrutamos viéndola juntas

El espectro de Emy casi se cae al suelo, se apoyó en la pared y se agarraba con fuerza mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- Cuando llegue la noche quiero que sigas al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y harás magia por primera vez

La joven Emy sacaba un cofre antiguo de madera del armario, lo abrió y sacó una esfera envuelta con una tela negra, después lo posó en medio de la mesa y la bola se quedó quieta sin moverse, como si tuviese su propia atmósfera.

- ¡Qué sí! – Le contestó con voz cansina pero respetándola – ¿Seguro que esta bola puede mostrar algo o tendré que inventármelo?

- Je, je... niña insolente – Contestó la anciana entre risas y toses

Ella se sentó de nuevo en la butaca y se dedicó a acariciar las manos y el pelo de su abuela.

- Echo de menos que me despeines y me beses en la frente al acostarme – Dijo mientras soltaba unas lágrimas

- Algún día se lo harás tú a alguien... No llores... debes ser fuerte, Emily

- Es que yo también estoy tan cansada y... tengo tanto miedo de perderte abuela ¿Qué haré yo sin ti?

- Muchas cosas están destinadas a que tú las realices, muchas y muy importantes

- No me cuentes pamplinas, ya sabes que eso es para las mujeres que vienen a por tu consuelo

- ¿No lo necesitas tú ahora?

- Sí

- Llegó el momento

La anciana respiró como si fuese su último aliento y atrajo para sí a su nieta, la revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Siéntate delante de la bola y di: invoco al poder de las Hufflepuff, la bola abrirá una unión entre dos espacios

La joven muchacha hizo lo que le mandó su abuela.

- INVOCO AL PODER DE LA HUFFLEPUFF – Vio estupefacta que en la bola aparecía la habitación de Harry

De hecho, todos los presentes lo veían perfectamente desde donde estaban situados. Harry no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quería marcharse de allí, correr lo más rápido posible pero ni un solo movimiento salió de su cuerpo.

- Quiero que entiendas que esta noche dejaré de estar a tu lado y que no debes perder la cabeza por lo que pase. Tienes que seguir con tu vida, sin lamentaciones, no llores. Deja atrás la inteligencia, la astucia, el corazón y conviértete en fuerza, es tu siguiente paso, prométemelo

- Abuela...

- ¡Prométemelo!

- Te lo prometo

- Jamás rompas una promesa, es algo sagrado – Respiró de nuevo, cada vez le costaba más – He reducido todo mi poder, desde hace bastante tiempo, hasta llegar a este momento, saldrá en forma de rayo y pasará a través de la esfera

- ¿Por eso estás enferma desde hace tiempo?

- Sí

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No te preocupes, sólo es para proteger a mi familia. Debo arreglar el daño que le he hecho a este mundo mágico

- Veo la habitación de Harry, abuela, está durmiendo plácidamente, parece un ángel. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo... – Emy se llevó la mano a la boca – Abuela ¿No le pasará nada malo verdad?

- Silencio, cariño, ahora todo acaba y todo comienza

En ese mismo momento la imagen cambió y mostró a Voldemort acercándose a la casa. Al instante, la cicatriz de Harry y de Emy comenzó a quemar tanto que apenas podían tenerse en pie. La bola seguía mostrando a Voldemort entrando por la puerta y subiendo las escaleras. La imagen de James se reflejó en los ojos de Harry. Él quería cerrar los ojos y no ver lo que iba a pasar, quería salir de allí, aquello era tan doloroso que se le estaba partiendo el alma en mil pedazos.

Sirius estaba igual que Harry, no controlaba ninguna parte de su ser para poder evadirse de algo tan horrendo pero era Emy, la adulta, la que peor llevaba aquello. Su mente repetía sin cesar "otra vez no, otra vez no" pero era imposible dejar de mirar. Un suspiro hondo, al unísono, fue emitido por los tres al ver el enfrentamiento de James y Voldemort, luego llegó el espantoso asesinato y ya ni siquiera se oían sus respiraciones.

La joven Emy gritó aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ver.

- Él sabía su destino, le costó aceptarlo e intentó cambiarlo pero no ha podido ser – La abuela respiraba con mucha dificultad – Sólo unos pocos elegidos pueden hacerlo

Emy lloraba desconsolada e inmóvil delante de la bola de cristal, seguía viendo como Voldemort avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el cuarto en donde estaba la luz. En aquel mismo instante, la voz de la abuela comenzó a resonar en la habitación.

- Venir a mí, Hufflepuff, y protegerle; venir a mí, Hufflepuff, y protegerle; venir a MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE; VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE

Voldemort entró en el cuarto en donde estaba Lily, delante de la cuna de Harry. En la habitación, en la que los tres espectadores veían horrorizados aquella escena tan sumamente cruel, solo se oía el conjuro de la abuela. Los tres miraban pasmados a Lily protegiendo su tesoro más preciado y entonces su voz se sumó en la habitación.

- A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor

- NO, NO, NO – Gritaba la joven Emy

- VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE; VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE; VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE

- Apártate, estúpida, apártate – Voldemort resonó en la habitación

- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar... A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad

La temible risa invadió los oídos de todos.

- VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE; VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE; VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE – Gritaba aún con más fuerza la abuela

- NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR, NO – Gritaron la Emy pasado y presente a la vez

Un rayo verde atravesó el corazón de Lily y un enorme grito de dolor se oyó procedente de las dos. Harry ya lo había oído... Era el mismo grito de sus sueños y ahora también lo emitía su garganta.

- VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE; VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE; VENIR A MÍ, HUFFLEPUFF, Y PROTEGERLE

Voldemort se acercó al niño, le apuntó con su varita, sonrió y pronunció la maldición.

- Avada Kedavra

En ese mismo instante un rayo salió del corazón de la anciana, se introdujo en Emy y pasó por la esfera hasta dar en Harry. Nada más que esto sucediera, la maldición que iba a matar al pequeño, rebotó y fue directa al corazón de Voldemort. Su cuerpo desapareció convirtiéndose en humo y en un sonido de la furia más temible que habían escuchado hasta aquel momento.

De repente, todo se oscureció, sólo la luz de la luna entraba intranquila por las ventanas de la hermosa galería. El silencio era aún peor que los gritos de desesperación, el silencio significaba que el más tremendo daño ya había sido causado. La Emy de diecisiete años permanecía sentada delante de la bola de cristal y la otra Emy estaba arrodillada en el suelo, cogiéndose su estómago con las manos. Sirius lloraba como un crío y Harry... Harry permanecía en estado de shock. El tiempo pasó sin que nadie en absoluto se moviera.

- ¿Abuela? – Dijo temblando y sin poder dejar de mirar a la bola de cristal - ¿Abuela?

Al ver que no contestaba, Emy reaccionó. Se levantó lentamente y se agarró a las paredes, sus pobres piernas no respondían, sus ojos estaban borrosos por las lágrimas. Avanzó despacio por el cuarto hasta la cama. Se sentó en la butaca y recostó su cabeza en el colchón. En esa misma posición, buscó el consuelo intentando coger la mano de su abuela pero allí no había nadie. Levantó la cabeza y vio con asombro que en donde, hacía tan solo unos minutos se hallaba su abuela, ahora no había más que las colchas de ganchillo arropando a... nadie.

La respiración de Emy fue en aumento, algo se apoderaba de ella hasta tal punto que se estaba convirtiendo en un ser diferente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus facciones se marcaron y su pelo se oscureció. Sin estar las ventanas abiertas un viento comenzó a soplar dentro, Emy respiraba cada vez más fuerte y con más frecuencia y entonces un grito de absoluta furia emanó de ella.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y fue hacia su habitación. Sólo con un movimiento de manos era capaz de destrozar todo lo que allí había, su boca escupía fuego mientras sus manos dañaban con el más profundo odio todo lo que se hallaba ante ella. Salió de allí destrozando cada habitación. Al cabo de más o menos una hora no había nada más que pudiera destruir y salió al jardín de la parte de atrás. Arrancó con sus propias manos las flores, destruyó cada arbusto con un rayo y entonces se paró junto al precipicio. Si la actual Emy no hubiese estado con ellos, ambos hubiesen jurado que se iba a tirar al vacío.

- ME HAS DEJADO SOLA ¿YA NO TIENES A NADIE MÁS A QUIEN QUITARME? MATA A HARRY AL FIN Y AL CABO QUÉ VA A HACER UN NIÑO SIN FAMILIA EN ESTE MUNDO... mátame a mí... que me parta un rayo aquí mismo... para qué quiero este cuerpo cuando ya has destrozado mi alma... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Por favor! Arrebátame la vida para que pueda dejar de sentir este horrible dolor en mis entrañas... Señor, ya no quiero seguir aquí, déjame ir con mis padres, déjame volver con Lily y con James... Señor, te lo ruego, arráncame este dolor... termina conmigo

Emy cayó de rodillas allí mismo, al pie del acantilado. Esperó a que algo pasara pero nada sucedió. Entonces alzó los brazos hacia el cielo.

- FUERZAS DE LA NATURALEZA, ESCUCHADME, PROTEGED ESTA CASA PARA QUE NADIE ENTRE EN ELLA Y QUE CUANDO LA VEAN LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERAN SEA MARCHARSE DE AQUÍ. ALEJAD A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SEAN DE BUEN CORAZON Y QUE NO PUEDAN ENTENDER EL DOLOR, EL SUFRIMIENTO Y LA DESEPERACION DE QUIEN VIVIÓ EN ELLA – Emy lloraba con la misma fuerza con la que estaba gritando al cielo – QUE EL CIELO ESTALLE EN TRUENOS Y RELAMPAGOS, QUE EL MAR ADVIERTA A SUS HABITANTES DE MI FURIA, QUE LA TIERRA TIEMBLE BAJO MIS PIES, QUE EL BOSQUE LLORE RIOS DE SAVIA Y QUE EL VIENTO LLEVE MI LAMENTO. QUIERO QUE EL MUNDO ENTERO SEPA QUE ESTA NOCHE SE ESTÁ DE LUTO POR LA MUERTE DE MI FAMILIA – Emy cayó contra el suelo llorando sin poder parar

La luna se tapó con una nube, una densa y oscura que cerró todo el cielo tras de ella. El mar comenzó a agitarse con un viento enfurecido, que parecía gritar ese lamento y un terrible olor les impregnó la nariz. Sirius comprendió algo que siempre había atribuido a Dumbledore. Aquel olor, la tormenta que aquella noche tuvo lugar, no la provocó el director del colegio, sino Emy, una Emy tan solo con diecisiete años, una Emy envuelta en furia y dolor. Él sabía que aquella sensación había llegado a cada rincón en donde se pudiera encontrar un mago, por eso todo el mundo supo rápido que algo había pasado y muchos de ellos pensaron que era obra de Harry o de James y Lily. Sin embargo, él siempre creyó que fue Dumbledore que lo había hecho pero no era así, el gran poder para aclamar al cielo y a la tierra lo había tenido Emy. Sirius sabía que su futura mujer tenía mucho poder pero jamás se imaginó cuanto.

Poco a poco les fue envolviendo una niebla a los tres y cuando se despejó, la Emy joven ya no estaba, el jardín no era el que acababan de ver y la casa se veía mucho más vieja y destruida por el paso del tiempo. Sirius abrazó fuerte a Harry quien temblaba bajo sus brazos.

- ¡Dios, Harry! Lo siento, nunca debimos, nunca debimos...

Emy miraba la cara desencajada de ambos, sentía un enorme remordimiento por todo lo ocurrido pero su dolor era más fuerte en ese momento, sólo ellos tenían la culpa de lo sucedido esa noche y ella lo había tenido que sufrir otra vez, sólo por su culpa. Harry lloraba en brazos de Sirius, su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas apenas podían sujetarle. Sirius le abrazaba fuerte y le acariciaba la cabeza para consolarle.

- Tranquilo, Harry, ya pasó, esto es parte del pasado y debe quedarse allí... Ni siquiera sé qué mas decirte...

- Vosotros quisisteis entrar, yo sólo intentaba protegeros... Yo no tengo la culpa

- Nadie lo ha dicho, Emy yo... – Sirius se quedó helado, ella desapareció sin decir nada más – ¡EMY!

Sirius soltó a Harry y corrió hacia donde había desaparecido, como si con ello supiese a dónde se iba a marchar pero no consiguió nada.

- Quiero irme de aquí – Dijo Harry aún aterrado por lo sucedido

- Claro, salgamos cuanto antes

Los dos marcharon por el sendero sin mediar una palabra, no se miraron y no se tocaron, sólo caminaban con la cabeza gacha fijándose en el camino lo mejor que podían. Emy tampoco estaba en casa.

Harry se fue directo a su cama, en ese momento echó tanto de menos a Ginny que le dolía el corazón. Si al menos ella estuviese allí, podría acurrucarse en sus brazos y poco a poco ir tranquilizándose. Harry se dio cuenta que, las dos mujeres que más quería, estaban lejos de él... por su culpa. Hundió su cara en la almohada y pegó un grito de desesperación. Ver la muerte de sus padres le había dejado derrotado, sus miedos más profundos volvían de nuevo a él, su estima bajaba a pasos agigantados y siempre con la misma frase en su cabeza "todo por mi culpa". Harry pensó qué diferentes serían las cosas si la magia de su bisabuela, su tía y su madre no le hubiesen salvado. Él no estaría pasando nada de esto, ni por todos los malos momentos que había vivido, que por desgracia eran muchos, ni hubiese sentido siempre las ausencias de sus seres queridos, del amor de una familia y de unos amigos.

En los últimos años las cosas habían cambiado a mejor pero también se había tenido que enfrentar a la impotencia de no poder vengar a sus padres... Ahora se daba cuenta que el día en que ellos murieron, también murió la esperanza de su tía por volver a formar parte de una familia y se quedó sola en este mundo, en el que ella tampoco podía vengar a sus seres amados. Harry comprendió que ella no quiso ser la muchacha que sobrevivió a aquel drama, ninguno de los dos daban importancia a que, a partir de ese día, las personas podrían volver a sonreír tranquilas, a confiar en sus vecinos, a formar familias nuevas sin miedo a que asesinaran a sus hijos, podrían volver a estar seguros y felices, todo a cambio de la seguridad y felicidad de Emy y de él.

Harry se dio media vuelta y se tumbó mirando al techo, la noche seguía revuelta, el viento y el agua golpeaban la ventana de su habitación. Los truenos estremecían su corazón dañado, porque sabía que eran los lamentos de su tía, los rayos se reflejaban en el techo mientras Harry se imaginaba a Emy lanzando toda clase de conjuros, sin canalizar, por sus manos y por su boca. Recordó cómo se le había materializado la magia cuando era un niño, su pelo crecía nada mas cortarse, trepaba por los techos, liberaba serpientes, inflaba a gente pero nunca destruyó una casa entera e invocó a las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Emy, a los diecisiete años, había demostrado un poder inimaginable y, sin embargo, luego no lo había vuelto a utilizar. Incluso cuando la conoció, insistió en que nunca había hecho magia. Cada vez la entendía mejor, no sólo había rehusado la magia toda su vida, sino que cuando la había realizado el resultado era desolador. Ella no solía mentir, le gustase o no la pregunta, solía responder con la mayor diplomacia posible. Ella siempre era amable con él, confiada, cariñosa, protectora, le entendía mejor que nadie y él solía devolverle, sin ningún esfuerzo, todo ese cariño, aunque ahora le había defraudado, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo sucedido.

Era cierto, no habría sido tan difícil alejarse de la casa pero su curiosidad le pudo. Era verdad, ella sabía su peor defecto, su curiosidad y al parecer Sirius pecaba de lo mismo. Podrían haber salido de allí nada más entrar, cuando vieron que todo estaba destruido, sabían que no estaba bien permanecer y ser testigo de aquel horror... pero aquella fuerza, aquella extraña fuerza les obligaba a seguir adelante, a ver lo que pasaba en la casa.

Harry, al pensar en ello, recordó la sensación que tenía en su sueño, era como ser una marioneta movida por los hilos de la magia y eso es lo que realmente había sucedido aquella noche. Algo o alguien había querido que fuesen allí y, en un acto de absoluta valentía por parte de Sirius, salieron de la casa para toparse con Emy. Después todo se retorció "¿Pero por qué? Si ella quería que no viésemos la casa ¿Por qué nos obligó a entrar? ¿Por qué nos enseñó todo aquel horror? ¿Y por qué cuando teníamos la posibilidad de habernos marchado, antes de entrar a la habitación, no lo hicimos?". Harry no podía dejar de plantearse todas esas preguntas y más. Quizás Emy necesitaba averiguar que no había nada detrás de aquella puerta, él estaba seguro que su tía no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, porque su afán de protegerlo hubiese podido con su enorme decepción, además estaba el asunto de su destino. Emy estaba en contra de que él se enfrentara a Voldemort y si ella hubiese sabido lo que iban a vivir, definitivamente no le hubiese dejado entrar. Si ahora él tenía claro algo, era que algún día Voldemort pagaría, con su propio dolor, el sufrimiento que causó, no sólo a su familia sino a todas. Él se iba a ocupar de ello, iba a aprender todo lo que fuese necesario para poder vencerle y así poder devolver un poco de tranquilidad al mundo mágico, ese sería su propósito. Sonaba a héroe de pacotilla pero no era lo que pretendía, pretendía que él pagara por todos sus horrores, a Voldemort ya se le había juzgado, él sólo había sido nombrado su orgulloso verdugo. Cerró los ojos y pensó "Maldita noche de Halloveen, nunca me ha traído nada bueno.".


	5. La abuela

5. La abuela

Harry se despertó con un suave aroma a tortitas recién hechas. Eso le indicó que Emy estaba de mejor humor y que hoy comenzarían de nuevo sin pensar en lo pasado, su tío lo había expresado muy bien "esto es parte del pasado y debe quedarse allí". Si algo le caracterizaba a su tía era no ser rencorosa. Harry se levantó como una bala, le daba igual si tenía que correr veinte kilómetros y nadar otros tantos mientras que su tía le perdonara, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le mandara sin rechistar en absoluto. Tenía ganas de verla, de abrazarla y de pedirle perdón. Tenía ganas de que ella le sonriera, le revolviera el pelo y le besara en la frente. Harry sonrió al pensarlo, ahora ya sabía porque ella lo hacía, era herencia de su abuela y él, el privilegiado en obtenerla.

Salió descalzó del cuarto en dirección al baño, en donde se topó de bruces con Sirius. Sonreía de oreja a oreja al igual que Harry, sabía que todo volvería a la normalidad y que, pasada la tormenta, podrían hablarlo tranquilamente y todo quedaría en una historia de familia. Aún así, ambos se miraron sin decirse nada, no sabían si las cosas iban a ser tan sencillas como sentarse a comer las tortitas que Emy les había preparado. Harry entró al baño y luego le siguió Sirius.

- Sé que este no es un sitio idóneo para hablar pero creo que los dos deberíamos entrar juntos en la cocina – Comenzó a hablar Sirius en voz baja mientras se miraba en el espejo como si quisiera causar una buena impresión a Emy

- Me parece bien, yo también lo había pensado – Dándole la espalda y apuntando dentro del agujero

- Ella no suele ser rencorosa, por eso se habrá puesto a hacernos el desayuno

- ¿No te ha dicho nada anoche?

- No ha dormido en nuestro cuarto

- Entonces ¿Acaba de llegar?

- No creo, seguramente habrá dormido en el salón ¿Has terminado?

- Sí – Harry tiró de la cadena y bajó la tapa, así su tía no se enfadaría, luego se lavó las manos y la cara, se limpió las gafas y se las puso enfrente del espejo. Él también quería causarle buena impresión

- Parece que vamos al tribunal – Comentó, entre risas tontas, Sirius

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo de la casa con paso lento pero firme. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la cocina, se miraron y luego Sirius la abrió decidido. Entraron uno tras del otro.

- Buenos días – Dijo Sirius nada más entrar

- Buenos días – Agregó Harry tras de él

- Buenos Días – Contestó Lola

- LOLA – Dijeron los dos a la vez mirando en el resto de la estancia para ver si estaba Emy

- Hola, chicos, estáis monísimos con esos pijamas cortos de verano – Lola sonreía divertida y pícara a la vez – Se nota que Emy escoge muy bien

- Y hablando de Emy ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Sirius molesto por la decepción

- Me llamó anoche para decirme que no podíais ir al restaurante y que ella se tenía que ausentar unos días por motivos de administración, ya sabéis, como está aquí, pues tiene que arreglar todo eso de la administración del orfanato, las acciones, los bienes y demás que tiene a su nombre

- ¿Te dijo eso? – Harry estaba flipado y eso que Emy no decía mentiras

- Bueno, sí, y me encargó que me ocupara de vosotros, porque todo había surgido muy de repente y no había dejado las cosas hechas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Bueno, vuestra ropa, los desayunos, la previsión de la comida, ya sabéis lo que hace una mujer en una casa

- ¡Ah! ¿Por eso has venido? – Sirius parecía cada vez más decepcionado

- Por supuesto, comer y cenar está previsto que lo hagáis en el restaurante, aún así Emy me ordenó que os dejara algo de comida en la nevera, por si no os apetecía salir

- Gracias por todo – Sirius intentaba ser amable pero estaba totalmente abatido

- No hay porqué darlas, para eso estamos los amigos

- No entiendo... – Dijo Harry tremendamente decepcionado

- Harry ahora no es el momento – Contestó su padrino

- Sé que ella tiene mucho carácter y tengo entendido que ayer se enfadó con vosotros pero creo firmemente que se ha ido a realizar esas gestiones. Emy no suele mentir, antes omite la información o te dice que no te importa... pero mentir, eso sí que no es propio de ella – Añadió Lola para tranquilizarlos

- ¿Cuándo volverá? – Preguntó Harry con su voz quebrada

- Seguro que está aquí antes del fin de semana que viene

- ¡Pero si hoy estamos a domingo! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! – Se quejó el muchacho

- Harry ella volverá en cuanto lo crea conveniente – La voz de Sirius sonaba dura, seca y tremendamente triste

- Yo os voy a dejar, tenéis comida en la nevera y ropa planchada en el salón – Lola los miraba con pena – Estaré encantada de que vengáis a comer con nosotros aunque entenderé si no os apetece – Salió de allí tocando el hombro de Sirius para darle ánimo y besando a Harry en la cabeza

- Muchas gracias, Lola, eres un sol – Se despidió Sirius

Los dos estaban sentados a la mesa, las tortitas en el centro de ella junto con el café y la leche, ya no parecían apetitosas. Después de un rato, Harry cogió una y la untó con mermelada, luego cogió una taza y puso café con leche y dos terrones de azúcar y se lo pasó todo a su padrino.

- Desayuna, ayer no cenamos nada y tenemos que ir a correr

Sirius miró como Harry repetía la operación para él. Sabía que su ahijado era un muchacho especial, en muchos sentidos, pero había veces que realmente se sorprendía por su capacidad de soportar los azotes que le daba la vida.

- Estás hecho de la misma pasta que ella y que tu padre

- Gracias – Contestó sonriendo orgulloso por el piropo

Ese día no hubo quejas de ningún tipo, corrieron diez kilómetros, nadaron seis, luego se ducharon y cogieron las bicis para ir al pueblo. Allí comieron y cenaron en el night club con Ángel y Lola, incluso Harry, aquella tarde, estuvo con los chicos de la banda mientras ensayaban. Aunque estuvieron entretenidos, ninguno de los dos dejó ni por un momento de pensar en Emy ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo volvería? A parte, Harry pensaba en Ginny haciéndose las mismas preguntas y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que no había escrito a sus amigos y ellos tampoco a él.

Sirius se pasó la tarde hablando con Ángel y con Lola del pasado y presente de Emy. Aquella charla le clarificó muchas cosas de ella, rasgos que él ya sabía porque lo sentía pero al oír las vivencias de Emy, en donde se mostraba altruista, generosa, juguetona, cariñosa, inteligente, adulta, niña o fría, dura, soberbia e inflexible le ayudaba más a comprender a la verdadera Emily, a esa con quien quería pasar cada día del resto de su vida.

- Nadie lo ha dicho, Emy yo... – Sirius se quedó helado, ella desapareció sin decir nada más – ¡EMY!

Fue lo último que oyó de él. Desapareció, era lo que más ansiaba hacer desde que salieron de la casa, no soportaba aquellas miradas de terror en sus ojos al contemplar el horror que ella había cometido, no soportaba ver el dolor reflejado en ellos por lo que acababan de presenciar. Ella les había advertido, se lo había pedido por favor, ellos lo habían prometido... Una promesa nunca debe de romperse ¿Por qué le habían obligado a ser cruel con ellos? Para ella eran las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo, por nada que hubiese en él quería que sufrieran ¿Por qué entonces les había obligado a verlo? Podía haberles echado la bronca y salido de allí y así nada de esto hubiese pasado ¿Pero por qué entonces había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había aflorado en ella para ponerse así? No se había dado cuenta que sus pies volvían a tocar suelo. Levantó la mirada, llena de lágrimas, y se fijó que estaba de nuevo dentro de la habitación de la abuela, al pie de la cama, junto a la silla y a la bandeja abandonada.

- Si pudiera tomar otra sopa como la de entonces y aquellos pasteles tan deliciosos, volvería a estar en paz con el mundo

Emy casi se muere de un infarto, se fijó en la cama y allí estaba sentada, con su toquilla puesta sobre los hombros y su tez grisácea, el fantasma de su abuela. Le sonreía plácidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¿A…bue...la?

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Acaso no lo parezco?

- Sí pero ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Es la primera vez que ves un fantasma?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé que decir...

- En ese caso, déjame hablar a mí

Salió de la cama flotando por el aire y se posó en la silla que había junto a la pequeña mesa redonda, donde aún se hallaba la bola de cristal.

- Deberías de afrontar de una vez el pasado y dejar todos tus miedos atrás

- ¿Debo dejarme aconsejar por un fantasma? – Se burló Emy mientras se metía los dedos en los oídos

- Debes hacerlo si es tu abuela – La voz de la anciana sonó como cuando Emy la recordaba vigorosa y un poco gruñona

- Nos es tan fácil como tú piensas

- ¿Acaso la fuerza no te acompaña ya?

- Claro, ahora tengo fuerza, astucia, inteligencia y corazón, ahora tengo todo eso... más millones de kilos de responsabilidad encima de mis hombros – Emy utilizó la ironía como defensa

- Te pones insoportable cuando estás sarcástica

- ¿Realmente has vuelto para echarme la bronca? ¡Esto es el colmo!

- He vuelto porque tenía que volver

- ¡Fantástica frase! Ingeniosa, muy buena

- Deja la ironía – Se quejó la anciana – Mi misión era volver cuando Harry presenciara la muerte de sus padres

- ¡No me digas más! ¡Era su destino!

- Sí, así estaba escrito

- Estoy hasta los cojo...

- No digas palabrotas, La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres no debe ser vulgar

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – Emy cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con sus manos - Me despertaré y nada de que lo ha ocurrido esta noche será verdad

- Pues siento decirte que me ha costado mucho que así sea como para que vengas ahora y lo estropees – La abuela atravesó el cuerpo de su nieta

- ¿Has sido tú? – Emy se acercó a ella, su cabeza comenzaba a atar cabos - ¿Has sido tú, verdad? Ellos no se iban a acercar a la casa pero tú le has atraído con sueños y con malas artes

- Ellos nunca se hubiesen atrevido a pasar de la verja del jardín – El fantasma retrocedía por el dedo amenazante de Emy

- ¿Pero por qué? Es que acaso las grandes fuerzas de la magia no tenían suficiente con hacerme pasar por eso una vez, sino que también he tenido que volver a vivirlo junto con dos personas a las que, seguramente, en este mismo instante, se les haya roto el corazón – A Emy le comenzaba a oscurecer los ojos - ¿Pero qué coño de destino caprichoso se nos ha otorgado? ¿Es que os pensáis que podéis hacer lo que queráis con nosotros?

- Era necesario que ellos lo vivieran, era necesario porque ellos son tu familia ahora – Intentó tranquilizarla contestando con voz afable – Tú no tenías porque haber entrado

- Creo que no podré formar una familia con pedazos de almas rotas – Los ojos de Emy volvieron a su verde esmeralda habitual pero brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas contenidas, su cuerpo resbaló lentamente por la pared hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo

- Lo que los tres acabáis de presenciar, ha hecho que os unáis para siempre, Emily – La abuela se sentó junto a ella en el suelo de la habitación - Ellos tenían que verlo para poder entenderte, para poder apreciar quien eres tú en realidad y a la vez tú has entendido su propio dolor. Esa noche los tres perdisteis a la misma familia, por eso estáis juntos, por eso vuestro destino siempre había estado escrito, los tres tenéis unas misiones muy importantes en esta vida y es el momento de comenzar a realizarlas

- Todo eso ya lo he oído y leído antes – Emy hundía su cabeza entre sus manos

- ¿Por qué has venido aquí de nuevo?

- Eso mismo me estaba preguntando hace dos horas – le contestó mirándola a los ojos transparentes

- Dímelo

- Dumbledore me lo mandó

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, creo que alguna vez hablamos de la biblioteca

- Sé que has venido a enseñar a Harry y a Sirius, sé que les estás preparando físicamente, sé que lo haces para que no se repita un ataque como la última vez

- Sabes muchas cosas para estar muerta

- Que esté muerta no significa que no te tenga vigilada, soy tu abuela y me preocupo por ti

- Preferiría oír, soy tu abuela y te quiero – Emy bajó la voz al final

- Soy tu abuela y te he querido, te quiero y te querré como a mi propia hija para el resto de la eternidad

- ¡Maldita sea! Vieja gruñona, mandona e impertinente bruja... Te he echado tanto de menos – Emy comenzó a llorar

- ¡Eh! No es momento de las Hufflepuff, no hagas eso o sino yo también lloraré y entonces será peor... ¡Oh! Yo también te he echado de menos – Se acercó más a ella y se puso llorar con tanta fuerza que hizo un charco de agua en el suelo mojando el trasero de su nieta

Ambas se levantaron e intentaron abrazarse sin, evidentemente, ningún logro.

- ¿Sabes que ahora se te ve más ligera? – bromeó Emy quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos

- No te creas, sigo con esta artritis que no me deja volar como a mí me gustaría – Sonrió y pasó sus transparentes dedos por la cara de su nieta – Sin embargo, he de decirte que tú estás realmente preciosa

- Gracias... ¿Estás enfadada por lo que le hice a la casa? – Preguntó Emy al acordarse del destrozo

- ¡Oh, no! Nada de eso porque ahora te vas a pasar el tiempo necesario para arreglar cada rincón de esta casa

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído, lo primero que haremos es un encantamiento reflejador, para que no se note que estamos trabajando, la casa mostrará el mismo aspecto que siempre y nadie sabrá que estamos aquí

- Pero debo ocuparme de Sirius y Harry

- No es malo que te echen de menos un tiempo y así recapacitarán y se mostrarán más firmes a la hora de volver a prometer algo

- ¡Pero fuiste tú quien les hechizó para que vinieran a la casa!

- ¡Pero ellos no lo saben!

- ¡Abuela!

- Dile a Lola que estás arreglando unos asuntos del pasado y que de vez en cuando les eche un vistazo, así estarás más tranquila... Como mucho cuatro días, si lo hacemos entre las dos, mucho menos

- Está bien ¿Pero para qué quieres que volvamos a poner la casa bien?

- Quiero que vengáis los veranos aquí y no en donde los Figg, tengo mucho que enseñar a los muchachos. Además haremos obra en el ático y así saldrá una habitación con un baño para vosotros... tortolitos

- Sin vaciles ¿Una para Sirius y para mí? – Emy vio como su abuela asentía – Me gusta la idea

- Comenzaremos mañana, ahora nos acostaremos en mi cama y tú me contarás todo lo de estos años

- ¿No decías que me tenías vigilada?

- Solo algunas veces, por eso me pica más la curiosidad

Después de hablar con Lola por teléfono, el cual había tenido que arreglar, Emy se metió en la cama con una bandeja de pastas y con un chocolate caliente, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a la abuela, que se moría de envidia por no poder probarlo. Hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que por fin Emy se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana se despertó temprano, eran muchas las tareas a realizar. Comenzaron por la cocina, lo primero era deshacerse de toda la comida podrida para poder ventilar el lugar, luego reparar cada utensilio, menaje, mueble, cañería, enchufe, así que el hechizo "reparo" se repetía constantemente una y otra vez. Lo primero, en reparar, fue la gran mesa en medio de la cocina, no solamente la reparó sino que limpió cada centímetro para ir posando las cosas que iba arreglando. Sacó todo lo que había en los armarios, los limpió y luego lo fue colocando todo reparado, para las once de la mañana la mitad de la cocina ya estaba lista. Emy miró por la ventana y vio a Sirius y a Harry, con sus pantalones cortos deportivos de correr, bajar por las escaleras hacia la playa.

- No me lo puedo creer, van a hacer ejercicio sin que yo les obligue

- Eso es que están muy arrepentidos – Se burló la abuela

- Me encantaría ir con ellos y decirles que no se preocupen, que no estoy enfadada ni nada por el estilo

- Tienes más de treinta años y todavía no tienes la picardía de una mujer casada, ya te enseñaré yo como se trata a los hombres

- ¡Abuela!

Siguieron con la cocina toda la mañana, Emy les vio irse al pueblo en las bicicletas, se les veía tan apagados, le daba tanta pena pero su abuela tenía razón, solo sería tres o cuatro días y luego se llevarían una agradable sorpresa.

De la cocina pasaron al vestíbulo, había menos cosas que arreglar pero más metros cuadrados que observar. Aprovecharon a pintar y darle un bonito tono gránate que destacaba con el blanco de las puertas y los zócalos. Las escaleras, de gres rústico, para subir al piso superior, fueron pulidas al igual que el suelo de la entrada. Los armarios empotrados de ambos lados de las escaleras se redistribuyeron de forma diferente, tirando todo lo que a la abuela le parecían trastos viejos, ahora eran armario ropero uno y el otro un armario para la mantelería, sábanas y toallas. Cuando terminaron con el vestíbulo era ya hora de merendar y Emy tenía tanta hambre, por no haber comido, que obligó a su abuela a parar para tomar algún alimento. En general, el día les estaba cundiendo mucho y, a decir verdad, Emy se lo había pasado en grande hablando con la abuela y decorando y ordenando aquella vieja casa. Terminaron el día con el aseo de invitados acabado, y orgullosas de haber avanzado tanto en una sola jornada. Se acostaron juntas como la noche anterior y se durmieron. Emy cerró los ojos pensando en cómo habrían pasado sus dos hombres el día sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente se volvieron a levantar temprano para adelantar trabajo. A eso de las diez y media, Emy hizo un descanso para ver si ellos volvían a ir a entrenar a la playa. A las once menos cuarto en punto salían los dos ya corriendo desde el porche. Emy volvió al trabajo dichosa por el involuntario halago de sus muchachos.

El salón tenía muchas más cosas de las que recordaba, además la mayoría de ellas eran muy valiosas o delicadas y había que ir con paciencia. Allí se tiraron toda la mañana pero para la hora de comer, el salón estaba pintado, el suelo de madera pulido y abrillantado, los muebles colocados, toda la cristalería y vajilla de porcelana arreglada, las tapicerías limpias y los cuadros reparados. Cuando las dos salieron de allí, el piso inferior mostraba un aspecto de revista de decoración, impecable.

- ¿Sabes que echo algo de menos y no sé que es?

- La lámpara del vestíbulo

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde está?

- La quité hace mucho tiempo por si te daba por destruirla

- ¿Y por qué solo la lámpara?

- Porque dentro del interior de cada cristal se haya la lágrima de un hada. Esa lámpara ha pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí, simboliza el sufrimiento de las Hufflepuff por amor, la debilidad de sus corazones y la lealtad ante los hombres que han amado, su magia es muy poderosa.

- Mamá no fue muy leal

- Tu madre pagó caro su infidelidad, él murió antes que ella, al igual que su amante... tu padre... el padre de James

- Lo sé

- Me alegro... ella nunca tuvo esta lámpara, quizá tú no hubieses nacido de haberla tenido y entonces sería Harry La Primera Unión.

- La colocaremos en su sitio cuando hayamos acabado... si te parece bien

- Claro, ahora tú eres su heredera


	6. Una sorpresa inesperada

6. Una sorpresa inesperada

Cuando llegó el miércoles por la noche, Sirius estaba ya en un absoluto estado de ansiedad. Comía convulsivamente, sus cambios de humor eran espectaculares, andaba de aquí para allá deambulando y murmurando por lo bajo, apenas dormía por las noches, de hecho se pasaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada sentado en la mecedora esperando que ella apareciera y bebía muchas jarras de cerveza que les descolocaban, aún más, su cabeza.

Harry, que tampoco llevaba nada bien la ausencia de Emy, intentaba calmarle. Le había tenido que mentir diciéndole que se había comunicado mentalmente con ella y que estaba perfectamente, solo que necesitaba terminar unos asuntos en la ciudad y que pronto volvería. Le había mentido con la respuesta pero no con la intención, Harry intentó, en varias ocasiones, comunicarse mentalmente con ella pero, como un teléfono mal colgado, Emy había bloqueado su mente, aunque él sentía que ella estaba muy cerca y a salvo. Aquel mismo miércoles, Harry se había levantado con una buena noticia, tenía correo de Ron, de hecho parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo ya que, con una hora de diferencia, también llegaba carta de Hermione. La de Ron llegó antes del desayuno y evidentemente la abrió nada más llegar.

_ Hola Harry:_

_ Sé que te parecerá una tontería pero el pasado sábado por la noche tuve una sensación horrible en el cuerpo, algo me decía que estabais en peligro o que algo muy malo os estaba pasando. Sé que Dumbledore te dio el aviso de no comunicarnos por lechuza para que no puedan saber dónde estáis pero necesito que me mandes una lechuza diciéndome cómo van por allí las cosas. Por nosotros no te preocupes, todos, excepto Ginny, estamos en casa. Mi familia está unida para luchar contra el señor tenebroso y según mis padres así permaneceremos. Hay algo que no entiendo muy bien y es la actitud que mis padres, Bill y Charlie han tomado con respecto a la desaparición de Ginny, es como si estuviese de vacaciones o de intercambio en algún sitio maravilloso. Te digo esto para que no te preocupes innecesariamente, aunque sé perfectamente que la echarás tanto de menos como yo a Hermione. Te juro que no pensé jamás que me pasaría esto a mí. Mis hermanos no paran de vacilarme y mis padres se pasan la vida besuqueándome y diciéndome lo orgullosos que están de mí. Si no llega a ser porque estoy ayudando a los gemelos a montar la tienda ya estaría en San Mungo, en la sección de enfermos mentales. Te echo mucho de menos, amigo, y ojalá todo vaya bien. No quisiera estar lejos de ti y no poder echarte una mano. Escríbeme pronto y saludos de toda mi familia para ti, para Emy y para Sirius._

_Un abrazo_

_Ron_

Si Harry se había sentido renovado por la carta de su amigo, la de Hermione le dio de nuevo esperanzas.

_ Querido Harry:_

_ No debería de escribirte pero es que el sábado por la noche estaba en el hotel, estoy de nuevo de vacaciones con mis padres en Francia, y sentí que algo horroroso te estaba sucediendo. Estoy muy nerviosa así que te pongo el número de teléfono del hotel para que me llames en cuanto puedas y leas esta carta. _

_ No sé cómo llevarás tú eso de estar los cuatro separados pero yo lo llevo fatal, incluso he estado pensando si no nos pasará lo mismo que te sucedió a ti cuando te separaste de Emy. La verdad, Harry, es que os echo mucho de menos a ti, a Ginny, a Emy y a Sirius pero llevó realmente mal estar separada de Ron y nunca pensé que estaría así por estar separada ¡mira tú! dos semanas de él y no poder escribirnos ni hablar por teléfono, ellos no tienen y Ron es un desastre en artículos muggles. Bueno no quiero deprimirte sino todo lo contrario, he soñado con Ginny y ella está fenomenal, sé que fue más que un sueño, me dijo que tú tenías su corazón y que se lo cuidabas hasta que ella volviera ¡Si vieras lo guapa que estaba! ¡Parecía un ángel! Creo, Harry, que intentó decirme de alguna manera que te echaba mucho de menos, aunque sabía que era innecesario decirlo, ella siempre te ha querido y no te quepa duda que siempre lo hará._

_ Da un beso muy fuerte a Emy y a Sirius de mi parte y llámame en cuanto puedas para saber que todo va bien._

_ Un enorme abrazo para todos_

_ Hermione_

Harry la había llamado desde una cabina nada más llegar al pueblo, antes de comer. La engañó diciéndole que Emy y Sirius estaban ocupados en ese mismo momento, hablando con unos conocidos pero así consiguió que su amiga se quedara tranquila. Le animó mucho hablar con ella de Ginny, a Harry le costó confesar que la echaba tanto de menos que a veces no le hubiese apetecido hacer absolutamente nada, hasta hundirse en sus pensamientos y no salir de ellos. Le dijo que menos mal que estaba allí con sus tíos y que se lo estaba pasando en grande con ellos. Le contó por encima sus nuevas amistades y actividades como los ejercicios diarios, las películas vistas, las excursiones hechas y demás, aunque eso le trajo el recuerdo de que llevaban más de cinco días sin poder hacer nada de eso por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo con Emy. Ella le habló de las playas de la costa azul, dónde estaban descansando, pero la pobre Hermione no parecía nada contenta. No les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre el noviazgo con Ron y la habían intentado emparejar ya en más de cuatro veces. Decía que los chicos eran guapos y atentos, incluso muy bien educados, cosa que ella detestaba. Le hacía pensar más y más en Ron, indisciplinado, inquieto, arisco y mete patas pero tremendamente bromista, romántico y cariñoso. Después de dejar claro que no hacía falta que él contestara las cartas, ya se encargaba ella de decirle a Ron que todo iba bien, Harry le avisó que el dinero se acababa y que se cortaría pronto, entonces Hermione le hizo una pregunta a Harry que en ese momento no supo contestar ¿Por qué nos habremos enamorado de los Weasley? Acto seguido se cortó.

Harry apenas comió ese día, se repetía una y otra vez dónde estarían las dos. Le dijo a Sirius que Emy no podía estar lejos, ya que sino él sufriría al igual que ella y podrían llegar a morir por separarse. Para Sirius tampoco era un consuelo, él quería que estuviera allí, con él. La tarde la pasaron en un cine viendo una película de tiros y luego decidieron comprarle a Emy un regalo en una tienda de aquel centro comercial. Evidentemente, Sirius le prestó algo de dinero a Harry porque se lo había pulido todo en la cabina de teléfonos. Después de un paseo por las tiendas, el muchacho optó por un perfume fresco de verano y Sirius le compró un hermoso conjunto de collar fino de oro blanco con muchos cristalitos que brillaban resplandecientes y pendientes a juego. "Le quedará perfecto con su moreno". Con sus regalos en las manos y su conciencia un poco más apagada, volvieron con sus bicicletas a la casa. Aquel miércoles por la noche Sirius estaba insoportable, nada de lo que Harry le decía podía tranquilizarlo. Todo le salía mal, había quemado la cena y la tuvieron que volver a hacer, estaba patoso y sus manos temblaban, todo lo que cogía acaba en el suelo, estaba cada vez más nervioso y rumiando algo en su cabeza que solo él sabía. Después de cenar intentaron ver un rato la tele pero Harry veía como Sirius no paraba quieto en su butaca.

- Si no lo sueltas se te pudrirá hay dentro – Dijo Harry mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente

- Es que yo debo permanecer estable

- Se ve, se ve

- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! No puedo perderla por algo como esto – Se quejó mientras apagaba la tele

- ¡Y no la hemos perdido! – Contestó Harry

- Quizás tú no, porque ella se debe ocupar de ti... pero yo... Se habrá llevado una terrible decepción... ¿Oíste lo que le dijo su abuela? Nunca rompas una promesa... y yo lo he hecho – Sirius ya no podía estar sentado en la butaca y paseaba por el salón intentando calmar su ansiedad

- Sé que todo volverá a ser como antes... o mejor... Ahora entendemos porque ella está así aquí

- Nos iremos en cuanto venga, volveremos a Londres, allí también tenemos casa

- No sé si ella querrá volver

- Haré lo que quiera pero por amor de Dios que vuelva ya, necesito tenerla a mi lado, necesito saber que está bien

- Lo está

- Se te ve muy fuerte, Harry, a ti te mueven otros sentimientos hacia ella. Estar enamorado es como perder la razón de uno mismo, eres una puñetera marioneta a su merced

- Ya lo hice, perdí la razón unos días pero luego vosotros me hicisteis levantarme y seguir, además hoy he tenido noticias de Ginny y me encuentro mucho mejor

- ¿Y no ibas a decirme nada?

- Te lo estoy diciendo

- Bueno ¿Cuáles son las noticias?

- Ella está bien, me echa de menos y me ama... No me lo puedo creer, ella me ama

- No hace falta que me lo jures, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Por qué lo sabes?

- Lo vi en sus ojos al mirarme... Me pedía permiso, como si ella no fuese suficiente para ti. Ginny es una persona excepcional ¿Sabes que me recuerda mucho a tu madre? Como ella, siempre defendiendo al inválido, siempre apoyando a las causas justas, pensando antes de hablar, sintiendo tanto cariño por todos y por todo y sobre todo perdonando, una y otra vez

- ¿Perdonando?

- Sí, ella, al igual que tu madre, tuvo que esperar a que James estuviese preparado para ver la verdad y no ser deslumbrado por otras cualidades

- Entiendo... ahora me siento fatal

- No lo hagas, tu madre me explicó que así tenían que ser las cosas. A cada pareja le llega de forma diferente el amor. Para tus padres, al igual que para vosotros, han tenido que pasar varios años, diversas aventuras y unos cuantos celos para daros cuenta con quién queréis estar ¿A qué ahora no tienes dudas?

- ¿De querer estar con Ginny? Absolutamente ninguna – Harry contestó de forma natural y por primera vez se dio cuenta que estos temas ya no le ruborizaban como al principio - ¿Quién dio el primer paso?

- Lily esperó a que James madurase, aunque él iba detrás de ella desde el día en que la conocimos... y a Emy, tenía que ser así... Lo mismo que vosotros, pero el primer paso lo dio tu padre, se declaró de forma espectacular, eso tengo entendido, algún día entre tu tía y yo te lo contaremos

- Me alegro de hablar contigo de estas cosas – Harry se levantó para preparar a su padrino una infusión - Si tú tienes tanta fe en Gin y en mí ¿Por qué no la tienes en Emy y en ti? – Preguntó mientras iban hacia la cocina

- Siento que no soy suficiente para ella, no sé si es esta absurda maldición pero sé que ella es más frágil de lo que demuestra y necesita un hombro en el que apoyarse, una caricia, ánimo y comprensión y no sé si se lo estoy dando. Emy es una persona contradictoria, compleja y a la vez tan nítida que uno no sabe cómo actuar... Luego este amor tan reprimido lo emborrona todo y me hace comerme la cabeza como un adolescente

- Pues no lo hagas porque sé que ella no busca un apoyo que no sea el tuyo – Harry sonrió a su padrino mientras le daba la taza con la tila – Yo también veo en los ojos de Emy que ella te ama – Le sonrió y guiñó un ojo - Tómatelo de golpe y a la cama

- Tienes razón – Miró el reloj de la cocina que marcaba la doce y media de la noche - Es hora de acostarnos, mañana será otro día – Se bebió la infusión de un trago y dejó la taza encima de la mesa

El jueves por la mañana el olor a tortitas volvió a despertarles, se levantaron animados por la visita de Lola pero tanto uno como el otro decidieron ducharse y vestirse primero antes de ir a la cocina. Se encontraron en el pasillo, ambos con caras de dormidos, se miraron, sonrieron y decidieron a piedra, papel o tijera quién iba al baño primero. Le tocó a Harry que se metió encantado bajo el agua de la ducha. Mientras, Sirius fue a buscar la ropa deportiva de ambos y preparó su cartera con algo de dinero para realizar la compra semanal, se lo habían comido todo. Harry terminó rápido y se fue a vestir a su cuarto mientras Sirius se aseaba y vestía en el baño. Una vez estaban bien limpios y vestidos se fueron juntos a la cocina para saludar a Lola.

- Buenos días – Dijo Sirius entrando rápido en la cocina

- Buenos días – Agregó Harry tras él

- Buenos días – Contestó Emy sentada en una silla de la cocina con las piernas posadas en alto en otra silla y leyendo el periódico

- ¡EMY!

Al verla, ambos iban a abalanzarse sobre ella, así que, con calma, dijo "Totus Inmobilis" y los dos se frenaron en seco, para dar tiempo a Emy a levantarse de la silla y salir de su dirección, volvió a arreglarlo con "Totus Mobilis".

- Sé que me habéis echado de menos pero no quiero caer inconsciente nada más llegar, lo siento, cariño – Explicó de forma simpática

- Lo entiendo – Sirius la miró y no aguantó más – Perdóname, lo siento, no volveré a fallarte, lo más importante para mí eres tú y la he jodido, de verdad que lo siento – Sirius hablaba deprisa y atropelladamente

- Yo también tía, lo siento mucho, me pudo la curiosidad cuando te tendría que haber hecho caso y alejarme. Cuanto más lejos de esa casa, mejor. Por favor, perdónanos – Harry se abrazó a ella

- Bueno... para mí todo esto ha sido muy difícil – Emy quería hacerles el tema un poco difícil y se apartó de Harry dejándolo un poco chafado

- Lo sabemos pero haremos lo que quieras para compensarte – Dijo Sirius intentando salvar la relación

- ¿De verdad haríais eso?

- Pídenos lo que quieras – Harry contestó inmediatamente

- Me lo pensaré... de momento me gustaría saber cómo estáis y qué tal os la habéis arreglado sin mí

- Yo, ahora, estoy infinitamente mejor – Contestó Sirius dulcemente

- Y yo – Harry sonrió a su tía – No sólo porque estés de nuevo con nosotros, sino porque Sirius estaba insoportable

- Me lo imagino, yo también he estado inaguantable sin él – Emy se moría de ganas por besar a su prometido

- ¿Me has echado en falta? – Preguntó anonadado el aludido

- Muchísimo, además llego y te veo con ese pantalón... marcando muslo... ¡Pues tú dirás!

Emy soltó la carcajada nada más terminar la frase y Harry supo que ya todo estaba bien. Podrían hablar de lo que pasó pero ya nada volvería a separarles de aquella forma. Le contaron todo lo que habían hecho aquellos días. Harry le informó, emocionado, que ya sabía manejar parte del teclado y que había aporreado un poco la batería. También comentaron las cartas de Ron y Hermione y el hecho de que ellos hubiesen sentido que algo extraño les estaba ocurriendo. Evidentemente la explicación era por ser los Guardianes de La Unión y estar unidos entre ellos. Eso le hizo pensar a Harry que tal vez Gin lo hubiese sentido también, lo cual sacó el tema de que había hablado con Hermione por teléfono desde Francia sobre los Weasley, lo cual encadenó una serie de comentarios extras, por parte de sus tíos, sobre las dos parejas. Después de todos aquellos comentarios y actualizaciones, Emy se puso un poco solemne.

- He estado arreglando unos asuntos que tenía pendientes desde hacía muchos años... y he de ser sincera y daros las gracias a ambos por haberme "obligado" a entrar en la casa

- No entiendo...

- Sé que os empujó una extraña fuerza y aunque sé que os podíais haber resistido... seguramente lo habría vuelto a intentar hasta que por fin hubiese cumplido con su objetivo

- ¿Qué era...? – Preguntó Harry

- Que ambos entrarais en la casa – Emy respiró profundamente

- ¿Qué es esa extraña fuerza? Por que no sentí que fuese mala, dañina, sino más bien, como si tratara de empujarnos hacía ti

- Parte de esa fuerza también me llevó a mí hasta allí, aunque ya visteis que mi aberración por entrar, era más bien pura vergüenza y un pavor a volver a recordar todos y cada uno de los últimos acontecimientos

- ¿No habías vuelto a entrar desde la muerte de mis padres?

- No, no lo había hecho

- ¿Entonces quién ha andado todas aquellas noches rondando en esa habitación? Nosotros vimos a alguien ¿A qué sí, Sirius?

- Por lo menos lo parecía

- Es la fuerza que os llevó allí y yo no estoy tan segura de que no sea de vez en cuando dañina – Emy utilizó su habitual tono sarcástico

- Personalmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir

- Es mi abuela

- ¿QUÉ?

- Es que ella quería conoceros

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Sirius anonadado

- Se supone que debíamos venir aquí para aprender magia antigua y ella es experta en esa materia, al parecer estaba escrito en nuestro destino que ella despertara como fantasma a mi regreso a España con vosotros

- ¡Esto es la leche!

- Harry, por favor ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?

- Pues sí – Dijo pensado en otra respuesta pero nada le vino a la cabeza hasta que recordó las palabras del director – Espera un momento, Dumbledore me dijo que si veía a mi bisabuela, la diera recuerdos

- ¡O sea qué él ya lo sabía! ¡Estos viejos! – A Emy ya le encajaba todo en su sitio

- ¿Y se supone que ella nos va a enseñar magia antigua? – Preguntó Sirius

- Sí – Emy asintió con la cabeza y a la vez ponía una mueca de inconveniente - Mi abuela, he de recordaros, es la madre de Tom Ryddle

- Se me había olvidado... – A Harry ya no le parecía tan animada la cosa

- Ella ayudó a que él desapareciera pero cómo no se logró del todo, su misión no ha acabado y ahora reside en enseñarnos a luchar contra él

- ¿Pero por qué una madre quiere luchar contra su hijo? – Volvió a insistir Sirius

- Bueno, si tu hijo es Voldemort, es medio compresible que así sea, aunque por otro lado, ella jamás habla de él y yo también procuro no hablar nunca de él, es una especie de respeto

- ¿Pero ella quiere ayudarnos?

- Sí, Harry, según ella, es parte de nuestro destino y por eso los tres estamos juntos...

- ¿Y?

- Y ahora viene lo que tengo que pediros y... me vais a conceder - Emy mostró su sonrisa de cuando quiere algo de alguien y ellos, al ver la expresión bastante familiar, se levantaron de sus sillas, intentando huir, y comenzaron a realizar gestos de "la que nos espera" - ¡No es tan grave!

- Eso lo decidiremos nosotros – Le contestó Harry

- Una cosa es que te concedamos lo que nos pidas y otra muy diferente es que encima nos hagas creer que es lo mejor, cariño

- ¡Pero si no sabéis de lo que se trata!

- No pero yo ya estoy temblando – Se burló Harry

- Mi abuela vino a vivir aquí con los Figg, abuelos de Arabella. Ellos se fugaron juntos de Inglaterra pero estaban en distintas clases sociales. Mi abuela, por herencia, tenía propiedades y algo de dinero en efectivo. Metió las escrituras, el dinero, dos vestidos en su maleta y se fue de casa. Sin embargo, los señores Figg, aunque provenientes de una familia de magos muy antigua, no tenían prácticamente nada, todo se lo habían dado a sus hijos para que comenzaran sus vidas y ellos carecían de bienes. La señora Figg y mi abuela se conocieron veinte años antes cuando entró a servir en la mansión Ryddle, ella era la nana de mi madre y se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Luego el tiempo las separó y volvió a unirlas cuando mi abuela se fue de casa y vagó por senderos y sitios que no conocía hasta dar con ellos por casualidad. Pero el asqueroso de mi abuelo la perseguía y le habían dicho dónde estaba escondida, así que mandó quemar la casa en dónde vivían de alquiler los Figg, creyendo que los tres estaban dentro... pero habían huido muy poco tiempo antes y decidieron venirse a España

- ¡Menuda historia!

- Vinieron a España porque mi abuela sabía que aquí había huido una antigua bruja de la época de Merlín, una historia también muy apasionante...

- Cuéntanosla – Harry se sentía como un niño pequeño frente a un cuentacuentos

- Parece ser que Merlín tuvo una bruja joven como aprendiz. Ella era guapa, considerada, inteligente y buena persona, amada por muchos jóvenes del lugar y odiada por la mayoría de las mujeres, en especial una de ellas, Morgana. Cuando la situación ya era insostenible, Merlín le pidió que se marchara de aquel lugar y buscara la paz en algún acantilado de tierras verdes y playas blancas. Ella, obedeciendo a su tutor, se marchó errando sin parar hasta llegar aquí, en donde se enamoró perdidamente de un marinero y formaron un hogar junto al mar. Ese hogar es la casa grande de piedra que compró la abuela nada más llegar, quedándose sin una sola moneda para sobrevivir. Fue ahí cuando, dentro de la casa, encontraron semillas para plantar en las tierras y eso hicieron, crecieron, de un día para otro, hortalizas de todas las clases, maíz y trigo para hacer el pan y así, poco a poco, fueron sobreviviendo. Al cabo de tres años, la abuela pensó que lo mejor sería hacer una casa en donde ellos pudieran sentirse mejor, un hogar cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos para poder mantener su intimidad como matrimonio y poderles pagar de alguna manera la intromisión que tuvo en sus vidas. Así se hizo esta casa, por orden de la abuela, ellos vinieron a vivir aquí y la abuela se quedó sola en la gran casa de piedra, luego vinimos nosotros a quedarnos, hasta que sólo quedé yo

- ¿Y toda esta maravillosa historia a qué viene?

- ¡Ah, es verdad, se me había olvidado! – Emy se rió con ganas por su estupidez – Todo esto viene a que he decidido escriturar esta casa a nombre de Arabella, ya que nunca se hizo, y consta como propiedad de mi abuela y ahora mía, pero en realidad fue siempre de sus abuelos

- Eso es genial, pero entonces significa que nosotros no volveremos más - Exclamó Harry

- No, más bien todo lo contrario, debemos volver más a menudo hasta que nuestra instructora considere que ya estamos listos

- Creo que sigo sin comprender – Dijo Sirius

- Será mejor que me sigáis – Emy se puso de pie y salió afuera por la puerta de la cocina

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Ahora veréis

Emy se encaminó hacia el sendero que unía las dos casas. Al principio Sirius y Harry seguían sus pasos pero al ver dónde se dirigía se pararon en seco.


	7. El lugar al que pertenecemos

7. El lugar al que pertenecemos

- No quiero volver ahí – Dijo Harry de forma tajante

- Confía en mí

- Pero Emy – Se quejó Sirius

- ¡Por favor! – Respondió ella suplicante

Siguieron por el camino hasta la verja. Emy miró a todos los lados para cerciorar que nadie más la veía. Alzó las manos y pronunció un hechizo "Monstrare Focaris". Como si de la misma niebla, que aquel día se les presentó en el jardín de la casa, se tratara, poco a poco la imagen de la vieja y destartalada casa se fue desvaneciendo para mostrar una totalmente renovada, con la piedra de las paredes pulida, con los ventanales reformados, con el tejado sin tejas descolocadas, ni trozos de musgo, ni grandes agujeros. Se fijaron también en la valla que cercaba todo el recinto, ahora se encontraba en perfecto estado y bien pintada de verde oscuro. Emy abrió la pequeña puerta de acceso al jardín trasero y al camino que llevaba a la parte delantera de la casa, tanto Sirius como Harry iban detrás de ella sin ninguna gana. Aunque se notaba que todo aquello había cambiado en cuatro días, la sensación era la misma. La puerta principal no tenía nada que ver con la que ellos habían visto, ahora se mostraba señorial, elegante y lustrosa. Emy sacó una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar – dijo abriendo la puerta

Ante ellos se presentó un gran vestíbulo precioso, con una gran lámpara de cristales en el centro. Las paredes pintadas en color gránate, las alfombras limpias, el taquillón de entrada lustroso, sobre él el espejo tallado de una belleza increíble y las puertas y zócalos perfectamente blancos, daban al lugar un aspecto de mansión de cuento de hadas. Sirius y Harry entraron despacio intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo, realmente era muy diferente a lo anteriormente visto. Emy les condujo al salón, que se veía realmente bonito una vez terminado; luego les enseñó la cocina y el aseo de invitados. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, Emy lo interpretó como que les estaba gustando y les llevó a la parte de arriba. La habitación de invitados era una preciosidad, se parecía a esas estancias de pequeños hostales de cinco estrellas, luego el baño grande y lujoso que tenía una gran bañera para relajarse, después la habitación de Harry. Este casi se cae de culo cuando la vio, era exactamente igual a la que tenía en Hogwarts.

- Como esta ya te había gustado, pues la he puesto igual, eso sí, si tú quieres cambiar algo me lo dices

Emy esperó la contestación y al ver que no llegaba prefirió seguir con el itinerario. Abrió la habitación de la abuela, todo seguía igual que cuando la habían abandonado pero totalmente limpia y con las paredes pintadas.

- Este seguirá siendo el cuarto de la abuela – Emy sonrió al ver que ésta estaba escondida bajo la cama – Ahora subiremos al ático

Emy salió de la habitación y les guió por el pasillo a unas escaleras, que estaban medio escondidas, con una puerta en la parte opuesta a la última habitación. Subieron por ella y se encontraron un espacio abierto, enorme, que se mostraba como un pequeño apartamento, con una salita con televisión y otra zona con las camas y el ropero. También había una puerta que daba a un baño igual de grande que el de abajo.

- Este será nuestro dormitorio, Sirius - Emy se sentó en uno de los sofás esperando a que alguien dijera algo pero seguían allí, mirando hacia todos lados sin decir ni una sola palabra. - Me ha costado muchos días de trabajo como para que ahora no digáis nada

- ¿Has hecho esto tú sola? – Preguntó lentamente Sirius

- Sí, bueno, con ayuda de la abuela

- Y después de lo que pasamos en esta casa ¿Quieres venir a vivir aquí? – Harry miraba estupefacto a su tía

- Bueno, he aprendido que no debemos aferrarnos a los miedos, a tormentos del pasado. Si vivir aquí es asimilar que un día perdí prácticamente a toda mi familia en este lugar ¿Porque no voy a querer cambiarlo y crear a mi nueva familia en el mismo lugar?

- ¿No te trae demasiados recuerdos? ¿No crees que serás desdichada bajo este techo?

- Aquí he vivido momentos inolvidables, buenos y malos pero son parte de mí y quiero seguir viviendo momentos buenos y malos, con mi familia, en este lugar

- Yo os traje aquí para enseñaros el dolor de Emily – La voz de la abuela se introdujo en la habitación

- Muéstrate a ellos sin miedo

La abuela salió de las escaleras con cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida.

- ¿Así qué usted es la culpable de que haya estado cuatro días sin mi mujer?

- Me temo que sí, joven, y permítame puntualizar que aún no es su mujer

- ¡Abuela!

- ¿Me echas a mí la bronca y a él no? ¡Ha sido impertinente conmigo!

- ¡Conque impertinente con usted! PERDÓNEME

A Sirius parecía no importarle lo más mínimo hablar con un fantasma y que encima fuese el de una bruja muy poderosa, madre del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

- DEBE PERDONARME... Sobre todo por tratarla como si fuese culpa suya que yo haya estado cuatro días en vela, pensando que había perdido al amor de mi vida porque le había prometido no acercarme a esta casa ¿Y cómo iba a ser culpa suya?

- Debo reconocer, Emy, que este chico tiene carácter

- GRACIAS, SEÑORA. PERMÍTAME PRESENTARME – Sirius respiró profundamente debido a que no podía estampar a un fantasma, encima mujer y anciana – Soy Sirius Black, prometido y futuro marido de su nieta

- Supongo que tenga algún dinero con que mantenerla, no quiero vagos en mi familia

- ¿QUÉ? – Sirius iba a estallar

- BASTA YA, LOS DOS – Emy se había levantado del sillón furiosa por la presentación que ambos habían tenido – DEBERÍA DAROS VERGÚENZA, PARA MÍ ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE VOSOTROS OS LLEVEIS BIEN

- Lo siento, cariño, es que estoy muy nervioso por este repentino cambio. Hace nada hemos vivido aquí la experiencia más horrible que he tenido junto con Azkaban

- ¡Claro, ex presidiario!

- ¡ABUELA! – Emy la miró y casi la deja petrificada – Lo entiendo, amor mío, pero es precisamente por eso que estamos aquí

- Pues yo no lo pillo – dijo Harry desde una esquina

- Esta casa nos recordará a nuestros seres queridos, nos recordará que nunca debemos dejar de ser una familia y que tenemos que ser fuertes contra la oscuridad... No podemos abandonar esta casa de la misma manera que no podemos abandonar nuestras vidas

- Es increíble lo que has crecido, Harry, eres un muchacho muy atractivo para la edad que tienes, seguro que traes de calle a todas las jovencitas

- Gracias...

- Abuela, llámame abuela

- Gracias, abuela, pero sólo me interesa una

- ¡Ah, pues eso lo tenemos que profundizar!

- Si eres tan amable de callarte un momento, para que pueda ver si ellos admiten venir aquí, te lo agradecería... ABUELA

- Está bien, está bien, iré a dar una vuelta

El fantasma de la anciana se hundió en el suelo, desapareciendo de sus miradas.

- Antes de contestarte si me parece bien o mal quedarnos aquí, debo hacer una pregunta – Sirius estaba bastante alterado - ¿Esa mujer va a parecer y a desaparecer en cualquier parte como Peeves?

- Por supuesto que no ¿Qué clase de intimidad tendríamos entonces?

- Vale, es lo que quería oír

- A mí me gusta la abuela

- Me alegro, Harry – Dijo Emy con retintín en la voz

- ¡Oh, por amor de Dios, Emy! No pensabas que iba a quedarme callado ante "la fuerza extraña" que hizo que pensara que nos habías abandonado

- Te dije, tía, que había estado insoportable

- Yo también lo hubiese pensado y... también me enfadé con ella cuando lo supe... No te culpo pero ahora, cuando os volváis a ver, te pido, por favor, que comencéis de nuevo ¿vale?

- Vale

- Bueno ¿Nos quedamos aquí? – Preguntó Emy con voz suave y melodiosa

- Por mí sí – contestó Harry

- Por mí... también

- ¡OH, QUÉ BIEN, QUÉ BIEN! – Emy saltaba de alegría - ¿Qué os parece si hacemos la mudanza esta tarde?

- Eso ya no me pone de tan buen humor – Se quejó Harry – Pensaba que podíamos ir al pueblo para estar con los chicos en los ensayos

- Creo que, en vez de auror, se va a convertir en músico – Se burló Sirius

Bajaron hasta la cocina de la casa, donde se encontraba la abuela mirando el jardín de atrás.

- Te ha quedado de maravilla, Emily, he de reconocerlo

- Señora, quería presentarle mis excusas por haberme comportado en exceso brusco con usted

- Las acepto

- Quisiera también decirle que mis intenciones con su nieta son muy honestas y quisiera casarme con ella, si a usted no le parece mal...

- ¡Oh! ¿Me está pidiendo su mano, caballero?

- Sí, señora

- Sirius se está pasando de la raya – Le dijo Emy por lo bajo a Harry, que se estaba partiendo de la risa

- Si mi nieta le ama, yo no voy a poner ningún impedimento, todo lo contrario le trataré como a mi nieto también

- Gracias, una pregunta más ¿Cómo debo llamarla?

- Bueno, hace muchos años que me acostumbre a que me llamaran siempre abuela, pero tengo otros nombres. El de señora Ryddle no me gusta nada, señorita Martín, mi apellido de soltera, me gustaba pero si ha habido un nombre que siempre me encantó fue Sunny, así me llamaba mi gran amiga Maggy Figg.

Emy sonrió al recordarlo.

- Pues, si usted me lo permite, será así como la llame, Sunny

- Por supuesto

- A mí también me gusta – Agregó Harry

Trajeron todos los alimentos, no eran muchos, de la casa de los Figg y los metieron en la cocina. Allí comieron, con la abuela, mientras se reían de sus ocurrencias e historias. Por la tarde fueron a realizar la compra semanal y dejaron para el viernes la mudanza. Después de estar en el centro comercial, se pasaron por el restaurante para decirles a Ángel y Lola que todo iba bien pero no se quedaron a cenar para disgusto de Harry, eso sí, prometieron hacerlo el sábado por la noche.

Dedicaron el viernes a realizar una mudanza completa, de todas sus cosas, a la gran casa de piedra. Distribuyeron todo y se pasaron el día fisgando objetos antiguos y fotos viejas, que la abuela había decidido no tirar a última hora. Mirando todas aquellas cosas, le traían recuerdos de las personas que se lo habían regalado. Y es que la abuela Sunny, desde que había llegado al pueblo, solo había vivido de dos cosas, la huerta, con sus interminables semillas mágicas y la adivinación.

Por esta última ocupación había sido conocida en bastantes kilómetros a la redonda y encima ocupaba una casa que era símbolo de suerte para los marineros. Así que gente de toda clase iba a verla para que les leyera las cartas, les diera su bendición para sus cosechas o para las faenas de la mar o incluso hubo quien trajo a sus bebes recién nacidos para el mismo fin. A cambio ella nunca pidió dinero, nunca pidió nada pero ellos siempre le traían presentes, regalos, carne o pescado y así nunca les faltó de nada, ni a ella ni a los Figg.

Eran ellos quienes se ocupaban de la huerta, que cada vez era más grande y Maggy, normalmente, se ocupaba, en especial, de las flores, que eran alabadas por la mayoría de la gente que visitaba el lugar. Cuando se enteraban de la desgracia de alguna familia, fuese por motivos económicos o por otros motivos, siempre iban, como buenos vecinos, a apoyarlos y llevarlos algún sacó de patatas o algunas berzas, coliflores o tomates y siempre, siempre, un pequeño ramo de flores. Los tres eran muy queridos en el pueblo y nadie sospechó nunca que fuesen magos o brujas sino gente de buen corazón.

Así vivieron hasta que llegaron tres jóvenes al pueblo, buscando a una señora en particular y nadie del pueblo les dijo ni una sola palabra, no se fiaron mucho de ellos pero la abuela Sunny sabía que ellos iban a llegar, así que el destino volvió a unirla con su familia y desde entonces, la pequeña Emily vivió con ella. A Harry le encantaba oír contar cosas a su bisabuela, se quedaba quieto, totalmente centrado en cada palabra de la anciana fantasma y se hubiese pasado horas y horas allí escuchándola, de no ser porque su tía no permitía que se fuese muy tarde a la cama.

El sábado llegó con olor a huevos fritos y bacón, así que los dos hombres se levantaron sin protestar y aparecieron en la cocina con cara de no haber comido en un mes. Se desayunaron hasta la última miga de pan, cuando deberían haberse dado cuenta que aquello tenía truco. Consistía en ampliar la distancia y reducir el tiempo en sus ejercicios. Así que aquella mañana de fin de semana, recorrieron diez kilómetros corriendo y siete nadando, para cuando llegaron a sentarse en la arena, los huevos y el bacón se había esfumado. Al pueblo irían por la tarde así que se quedaron en casa a comer.

- Creo que hoy podríamos variar con un poco de lectura – Dijo Emy en voz alta

- Me parece una buena idea... ahora eres tú quien debe abrir la biblioteca – Le contestó el fantasma

- Pero yo no tengo varita

- Eso no te ha impedido hacer ningún hechizo, que yo sepa

- Cierto, entonces si sois tan amables – Dijo mirando a Sirius y Harry que no sabían de qué estaban hablando – Acompañadme

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Emy se paró delante de las escaleras.

- Bien, este es el primer hechizo que he de enseñaros en esta casa – Sonrió a ambos y siguió hablando – Estas escaleras nos conducen hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Arriba ya sabemos lo que hay y abajo lo vamos a descubrir ahora

- Esto es emocionante, no sabía que la casa tenía estancias mágicas

- Y no las tiene, lo que hay, son habitaciones secretas – Emy terminó de reírse por su broma y alzó la mano indicando con su dedo – varita – Tenéis que estar conectados conmigo cuando diga el hechizo así que tocarme uno y los demás en cadena

Harry se agarró de la mano de su tía y Sirius se agarró de la mano de Harry. En ese momento el pobre muchacho recibió una pequeña descarga.

- Ahora ya sé lo que se siente

- ¿Lo puedes aguantar?

- Perfectamente

- Pues allá vamos "Totus Inmobilis" – Exclamó mientras apuntaba hacia el primer escalón – "Invertere Sentire"

Una a una, las escaleras se fueron poniendo en rampa y luego desaparecieron recogidas por el último escalón del piso superior, como si de una persiana se tratara, para dejar ver unas escaleras hacia abajo con antorchas apagadas a los lados.

- "Lumus" – Ordenó Emy para encender las lámparas y dejar ver el pasillo que llevaba a una sola puerta – Es por aquí, daros prisa

Emy abrió la puerta girando el pomo y dando paso a la habitación más alucinante que se hubiese podido esperar fuera de Hogwarts. La palabra biblioteca alcanzaba ahí su más amplio esplendor. Estaban en medio de una sala circular con dos pisos, ellos se encontraban en el superior, que estaba forrado de estanterías de madera incrustadas en la pared con miles y miles de libros. Se veían de todos los tamaños y colores pero tenían un denominador común, eran muy antiguos.

- "Finnitem" – Dijo Emy – Y así es como se entra en nuestra biblioteca, sin estos pasos es imposible entrar aquí

- Si Hermione ve esto, se cae de culo

- Sí lo sé, es lo primero que pensé de ella cuando la conocí – Respondió Emy – Necesito que me prestéis un poco de atención ahora

- ¿Eh?

- ATENCIÓN

- Sí, sí – Dijeron los dos

- En primer lugar el encantamiento "Totus Inmobilis" es para detener el tiempo y el espacio dentro de la casa, nada que esté dentro puede moverse y nada que esté fuera puede entrar ¿Está claro?

- Sí

- Bien sigo, el encantamiento "Invertere Sentire" es para abrir el pasadizo, claramente significa convertir en sentido inverso, hay que esperar a que la escalera se recoja del todo antes de bajar porque de lo contrario las escaleras son solo una ilusión ¿Está claro?

- Sí

- Por mucho que parezca que vemos en la oscuridad, tenemos que encender las antorchas porque, de lo contrario, no podremos pasar por la puerta y si logramos derribarla lo único que hallaremos es... nada, así que hay que encenderla con "Lumus" ¿Está claro?

- Sí

- Entramos girando el pomo de la puerta hacia la derecha, SIEMPRE LA DERECHA, de girar en sentido contrario nos quedaremos bloqueados ahí abajo y no podremos salir ¿Está claro?

- SÍ

- Y, por último, nada más cerrarse la puerta tras de nosotros, diremos "Finnitem" para que los hechizos anteriores se acaben y todo en la casa vuelva a la normalidad... Digo nada más cerrar la puerta porque, sino, todo quedará como antes de entrar y no queremos dejar a las personas en un estado de petrificación tal que luego quieran vengarse ¿Está claro?

- SÍ

Ahora ya podéis ir a echar un vistazo


	8. El juramento

8. El juramento

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos. Comenzó por la parte de arriba mientras que Sirius, Emy y la abuela bajaron abajo. Las estanterías estaban repletas de libros de muchas materias, astrología, astronomía, astrofísica, artes plásticas: pintura, escultura, arquitectura, fotografía, cinematografía, literatura... Harry se fijó que dentro de cada una de esas materias luego se subdividían y así hasta crear un caos ordenado. Estaba claro que había que entender la biblioteca para encontrar un libro allí. De todo tipo de temas se trataba en esos libros, incluso se veía que alguno de ellos era, específicamente, de enseñanza.

Paseó lentamente, mirando los títulos que se mostraban en los lomos durante un buen rato, y se dio cuenta que en el piso superior no había ni un solo libro de magia, alguno de astrología pero desde el punto de vista de los muggles. Bajó al piso inferior y le recorrió de igual manera, estaba claro que aquella podía ser la biblioteca de cualquier escuela universitaria antigua. Llegó a la última estantería que estaba pegada a las escaleras. Se fijó que esos libros eran mucho más recientes, novelas, libros de auto ayuda, temarios escolares de toda secundaria y de toda la universidad en la rama de Historia, Literatura y Ciencias Antiguas. Aquello no le encajaba, algo estaba mal, si Emy no había vuelto a la casa desde el asesinato de sus padres ¿Cómo es que estaban allí sus libros de enseñanza?

- Emy ¿Me puedes explicar qué hacen aquí tus cosas? – Preguntó Harry

- ¡Qué listo que eres!

- Sí, ya pero contéstame

- Pues cuando te haces socio de esta biblioteca, tan particular, los libros, que no vas necesitando, van engordando la biblioteca, claro que si alguna vez los necesitas solo tienes que llamarlos y ellos solos aparecerán más o menos en una hora. También tienes la opción de excluir los libros que no quieres que vengan a descansar aquí, por ejemplo los que tengo en mi estantería del apartamento de Hogwarts

- ¡Ah! Ingenioso, muy ingenioso – Contestó Harry emocionado – Y ¿Me puedes decir por qué no hay ni un solo libro de magia? Tú dijiste que leías libros de magia como hobby mientras viviste aquí

- Que no veas los libros, no significa que no estén – Contestó Emy sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda que se encontraba en el centro

- Emy, por favor, déjate de más misterios, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí y estamos bastante sorprendidos – Se quejó Sirius sentándose frente a ella

- Bueno es que para ver los libros, querido, has de ser socio – Agregó Sunny introduciéndose en la charla

- ¿Socio? ¿Y cuáles son las normas?

- Buena pregunta, Harry – Exclamó la abuela – La primera norma es ser aceptado por el dueño actual de la biblioteca

- O sea, tú

- No, Harry, yo ya no soy la dueña de esta casa, es Emily

- ¡AH! Entonces tenemos enchufe – Se rió Sirius

- La segunda regla es no desvelar nunca dónde se haya la biblioteca, a no ser que vayas a incluir socios en ella

- O sea, quien entra aquí acaba siendo socio

- No siempre ha sido así, Frank y Maggy Figg no pudieron ser socios – Contestó Emy

- La biblioteca no los aceptó y fueron excluidos y borrada de su memoria su estancia aquí – La abuela voló suavemente alrededor de las estanterías – Aunque sí sabían de la existencia de la biblioteca pero no de su ubicación... Yo soy la segunda socia y Emily es la tercera

- ¿Quién fue la primera?

- Su fundadora, Anjana – Contestó la abuela – Fue ella quien me introdujo aquí y me enseñó a utilizarla, claro que por aquel entonces no estaba tan llena de libros

- ¿Quién es Anjana?

- Era la protegida de Merlín, ya os hablé de ella – Explicó Emy – Se llamaba así por una antigua leyenda del lugar que le contó su amado marinero José. Las Anjanas son hadas buenas de esta tierra. Son pequeñas, graciosas y de extraordinaria belleza, su cabeza está coronada por lirios y rosas, visten con un rico manto lleno de estrellas. Su vara era florida y cambiaba de luz dependiendo del día de la semana. Viven en las fuentes y en los manantiales, bendicen las aguas, los árboles y el ganado, ayudan a los pobres, a los que penan y a los extraviados

- Ella se llamaba así porque José la confundió con una de ellas – Siguió la historia la abuela – José naufragó en su pequeña barca y fue arrastrado hasta esta playa. Arriba en el acantilado, Anjana buscaba un lugar donde ser feliz, con un acantilado de tierras verdes y playas blancas. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo vagando por las tierras y aquella noche pidió a las Fuerzas de la Naturaleza que le enviaran una señal. Fue entonces cuando le vio, le empujaban las olas una y otra vez contra la orilla, su cuerpo inerte no respondía y la buena bruja salió corriendo a salvarle. Tuvo que crear un camino para llegar abajo, un camino que aún existe. Cuando llegó a él y le vio por primera vez, supo que aquel era el lugar y él era la señal. Se enamoró nada más verle, ella podía ver el aura de las personas y la de José era blanca y radiante. Consiguió reanimarle y él abrió los ojos para nunca más cerrarlos sin su permiso.

- Se enamoraron nada más verse, eso me suena – Añadió Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Emy que sonreía abiertamente

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Él la llamó su Anjana, la besó y desde aquel momento, vivieron su amor sin que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos, solamente el tiempo

- Pero ¿Cómo es que te hizo socia si ella era de la época de Merlín? – Preguntó Sirius

- Vivieron muchos años, Sirius, hasta que un día, el viento le dijo que los dos debían de seguir por otro camino. Así Anjana le consultó a él si quería ver el cielo junto a ella. Por supuesto, José contestó que él iría donde ella fuese y en alguna parte del viento viven los dos. Cuando el aroma de los lirios y las rosas se junta con el mar, es que ellos te están saludando

- De todas las historias que me sé de la abuela, esta siempre me ha emocionado, es tan esperanzadora, tan bonita – Exclamó Emy mientras se sonaba la nariz

- ¿Entonces fueron ellos quién hicieron la casa?

- Sí, la hizo José con sus propias manos, también hizo las estanterías de esta biblioteca y parte de los muebles de la casa, el resto son obras de Frank Figg, mías o de tu tía

- ¿Qué pasó durante los años que no estuvo ocupada la casa?

- Pues eso, querido nieto político, es un misterio – Sunny se rió y volvió a dar una vuelta por la estancia – Se cree que un viejo acaudalado se encaprichó con la casa y se inventó unas escrituras en donde decía que, los terrenos que había cercado y la casa, eran suyos. Todo porque los marineros creían que, cuando pasaban por enfrente del acantilado, si veían luz en la casa, todo iría bien pero si no era así, algo podría pasarles o sino, volverían a puerto sin apenas pesca. Esa leyenda pasó de generación en generación pero algunas lenguas dijeron que hacía ya muchos años que no vivía nadie en la casa y que lo que relucía era un gran cofre de oro que había cerca de la ventana, que dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz de la luna se reflejaba o no. Claro que la mayoría de los marineros no creían en aquel cofre, sino en la Anjana, porque la ventana también brillaba sin luna. El caso es que el ambicioso viejo quería la casa, el cofre, las tierras, el acantilado y la playa para él y se inventó esas escrituras, dejándolas inscritas en el ayuntamiento y en el registro, pero la fuerza de Anjana y de José impidió que él nunca pisara la casa y al verse rendido y medio loco, se puso a la venta. Durante muchos años nadie quiso saber nada de ella, ni si quiera pagar una sola moneda hasta que llegué yo y la compré. Me gasté todo lo que tenía y cuando el viejo, ya medio muerto, vio que yo sí podía entrar en la casa y él no, se murió del todo.

- Una gran historia, abuela Sunny – Dijo Sirius – Pero eso no explica cómo supo usted de la existencia de la biblioteca y de hacerse socia

- Esta casa está destinada a gente mágica y si las personas que habitan en ellas tienen buen corazón, repito que ella puede ver el aura de la gente, Anjana se encargará de darles las instrucciones necesarias para seguir con la biblioteca

- ¿Hay alguna norma más?

- Sí, hay que serle fiel al juramento y dejar en el mismo lugar el libro, sino habrá un pequeño castigo

- Eso tuvo que ponerlo ella de su mano mayor – Se quejó Emy

- Es que nunca dejabas las cosas en su sitio – Le contestó la anciana

- Bueno, si las únicas reglas para ser socio de esta biblioteca son ser aceptado por la dueña actual, no desvelar su ubicación, ser aceptado por la biblioteca, hacer un juramento y devolver los libros a sus sitios originales creo que estoy dispuesto a serlo – Dijo Harry – Si tú quieres, tía

- Por mí no hay ningún problema

- Entonces, ven a sentarte en esta butaca – La abuela señaló la silla que estaba más cerca de las escaleras – Debes cerrar los ojos y concentrarte. Tu mente debe de repetir una y otra vez que nunca revelará la ubicación de la biblioteca a nadie que no sea socio

- Eso no tiene sentido, si eres socio ya sabes su ubicación

- Haz lo que te digo, eres igual de tozudo que tu tía, siempre buscando tres pies al gato

- Vale

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en la frase "Nunca revelaré la ubicación a nadie que no sea socio, nunca revelaré la ubicación a nadie que no sea socio, nunca revelaré la ubicación a nadie que no sea socio". Una fuerza comenzó a invadirle, la notaba entrando por sus pies, se metía entre los pliegues de su ropa acariciando suavemente su piel "Nunca revelaré la ubicación a nadie que no sea socio". Salió disparada por su nuca para enredarse entre su pelo, la notaba como cuando los dedos de su tía le revolvían el cabello, subían hasta la cima de su cabeza y luego poco a poco descendía por su frente. Harry juraría que algo le acariciaba la cicatriz y luego como un huracán se introdujo por su nariz y por su boca hacia el interior de su ser. Acto seguido se vio diciendo solo una palabra "ADMITIDO" y luego todo se nubló. Harry se despertó para ver a su padrino sentado en la misma silla, con los ojos cerrados y una luz blanca a su alrededor que se introdujo por la nariz y la boca. Luego abrió los ojos y dijo "ADMITIDO" y volvió a cerrarlos, esta vez desmayándose.

- ¿Eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí?

- Sí y ayúdame que no puedo cogerle

Harry se levantó para coger por las axilas a Sirius y sentarlo en la silla más contigua.

- Ahora hemos de esperar a que despierte - Sirius fue tomando poco a poco su tonalidad morena y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Emy - ¿Estás bien? – Emy esperó a que él asentara con la cabeza - Ahora toca el juramento

- Ahora nos colocaremos en los sitios que nos han sido asignados. La silla tiene un número en su asiento que debe corresponder al número de socio que habéis oído en vuestro interior, yo soy el dos – dijo la abuela y se situó en la silla contigua a la derecha de la más próxima a las escaleras

- Yo soy el tres – Siguió Emy colocándose al lado de su abuela

- Yo soy el cuatro – contestó Sirius

- Pues yo soy el seis – Dijo Harry extrañado - ¿Quién es el cinco?

- Colocaros – ordenó la abuela

Harry dejó el hueco al lado de Emy y se situó de la misma forma que ella, delante de su silla.

- Deberéis repetir lo que yo os diga, Emy hazlo tú también

- De acuerdo

- ¿Listos?

- Sí – Contestaron los tres

Magia pura que mora este lugar,

Magia blanca como tu dueña,

Te rogamos nos dejes entrar

Para entregarnos a ti,

Para regalarte nuestro saber

Y para poder recibir el tuyo.

Permítenos buscar en tus rincones,

Déjanos beber de tu conocimiento.

Aportaremos nuestra voluntad

Entregaremos nuestra fe.

Ayúdanos a combatir el mal,

Enséñanos el rumbo

Ilumínalo con tu luz blanca,

Aprenderemos tus lecciones,

Seguiremos tus pasos.

Ten paciencia con nosotros,

Cada vez aportaremos más,

Siempre en busca de algo,

Siempre algo que podamos dar.

Te juramos lealtad.

Te juramos agradecimiento.

Te juramos voluntad.

Te juramos respeto.

Te juramos amistad.

Acéptanos y envuélvenos.

Con tu aura.

Como si una ventana se hubiese quedado mal cerrada, entró en la estancia un aire con aroma de flores y de mar que, poco a poco, envolvió a todos con su suave fragancia, dejándoles relajados, tranquilos y en paz. La abuela comenzó a volar entrelazándose con la corriente de viento y entonces se oyó la risa maravillosa de alguien.

En un solo momento, los sentidos de Emy y de Sirius fueron los mismos, necesitan abrazarse, sentirse, besarse y no obedeciendo a su maldición, se fundieron en un beso, el más largo y más tierno que hasta entonces habían tenido.

Mientras, Harry cerró los ojos y vio la imagen de la muchacha apoyada en el árbol de aquel bosque. Sintió como él salía del agua fresca del río y se dirigió a ella. No sentía pudor, ni tampoco timidez, sólo tenía una cosa en la mente, necesitaba besarla. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la miró un momento, ella sonrió dando su aprobación y Harry la envolvió con sus brazos para besarla. Un dulce beso, largo, húmedo, sensual y estremecedor beso. Entonces dejó de oír la risa y pasó a oírse un fuerte golpe. Emy estaba tendida en el suelo, al igual que Sirius, ambos en direcciones opuestas pero con la sonrisa inundando sus rostros.

- Creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado – Dijo Harry ayudando a su tía a levantarse - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estupendamente

- No pude evitarlo, Emy, algo me impulsó a besarte

- Y a mí a que lo hicieras – Emy sonreía feliz – Pero es curioso, aunque esta vez he sentido una descarga, no ha sido tan fuerte como las últimas veces

- Es porque Anjana os daba la bienvenida pero ya se ha ido – Sunny sonrió y miró a Harry – Creo que nuestro adolescente también ha besado a alguien

- ¿Sí? – Exclamó Emy

- De repente he visto a Ginny, como la última vez en mi sueño, y la he besado, lo siguiente eres tú en el suelo

- Es que Anjana es puro amor y hace que la gente tenga ganas de unirse a su ser amado

- Pues ahora mismo me encantaría hacer socios a unas mil personas, una a una – Dijo Sirius provocando la risa de Emy y Harry

- Bueno ya está todo hecho, pertenecéis a la biblioteca de la misma manera que ella os pertenece a vosotros – Explicó la anciana mientras levitaba sobre la mesa – El hechizo para que aparezcan los libros de magia es "Rotare Librarius". Emy haz el favor

Emy alzó su mano y con su dedo levantado exclamó "Rotare Librarius". Todas y cada una de las estanterías incrustadas en la pared, se giraron para mostrar la parte trasera también llena de libros, esta vez todos de magia.

- ASOMBROSO

- Insisto, si está aquí Hermione, la tenemos que recoger del suelo seguro – Exclamó Harry anonadado por la escena

De nuevo volvieron a recorrer la biblioteca, esta vez viendo títulos como "Adivinación, bendito tesoro" "¿Cómo domesticar a un Grim?" "Cuidado de las hadas" "¿Quiso tener siempre un dragón? Como conseguirlo sin que se den cuenta". Ahí Harry ya no pudo más y se echó a reír.

- ¿Has leído todos estos libros?

- Todos no, pero sí la gran mayoría – Dijo mientras le quitaba a Harry ese libro de los dragones de las manos – Ya sabes, siempre hay que dejarles en su sitio

- Si has leído este, espero que no le hayas dicho a Hagrid cómo tener uno sin que nadie se dé cuenta, porque él es capaz de hacerlo...

- ¿YO? NOOOOO...

- ¡TÍA!

- ¡EMY!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Le has dicho a Hagrid cómo tener un dragón en Hogwarts sin que nadie se dé cuenta? – Sirius miró un segundo a su prometida - ¡Estás cómo un cencerro! TÚ Y ÉL

- ¡Así que casi no le vimos el año pasado! – Dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza

- Bueno, él es muy feliz y a mí no me costaba tanto ayudarle... además lo hace muy bien, se nota que Hagrid tiene mano con los animales

- Yo quiero verlo cuando volvamos

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Exclamó Sirius – Ser profesora en Hogwarts requiere tener sentido común con todo el mundo, no sólo con los alumnos

- ¡Pero si nadie se ha dado cuenta!

- Creo que debemos dejar este tema para otro momento – Sirius se alejó para ver más libros y seleccionó unos que le vendrían bien para enseñar su materia, Runas Antiguas

- A veces creo que se le ha subido el cargo a la cabeza – Le dijo Emy a Harry en voz baja

- ¡Te he oído!

- Bueno, bueno ¡Cómo te pones!

Estuvieron mirando libros y ojeando alguno de ellos hasta que fue hora de arreglarse. Se iban a cenar al night club y a oír música, así que hicieron de nuevo todo el proceso de vuelta, que era idéntico al de entrar, y cada uno se retiró a su cuarto para cambiarse. A las nueve en punto estaban en el salón despidiéndose de Sunny para marcharse de juerga. Aquella noche Harry se lo pasó genial, aunque su tía seguía sin cantar.


	9. Desayunos

9. Desayunos

Harry se había levantado temprano por un mal sueño, aunque no se acordaba de él. Decidió ducharse más tarde y preparar el desayuno por primera vez en sus vacaciones. Las ventanas de la cocina mostraban un precioso día, con lo que pensó que, quizás, a la hora del almuerzo, podrían comer un bocadillo en la playa. Para eso era preciso ir bien desayunado y decidió preparar uno consistente: habría huevos, bacón, salchichas, cereales y café con leche. Para cuando hubo terminado, aún no se había levantado nadie, así que no esperó ni un segundo más y comenzó a engullir su desayuno. Se estaba inusualmente tranquilo en la cocina a las 8:30 de la mañana, así que sus pensamientos afloraban más alto que de costumbre.

Llevaban ya dos semanas viviendo en la casa de la abuela y pasaron tan rápido, que Harry no se lo creía. No es que estuvieran sumidos en una rutina pero llevaban unas vacaciones planeadas y bastantes ocupadas, así que el tiempo pasaba volando. Reflexionando sobre ello, mientras desayunaba, se alegró de que fuese así porque había momentos en los que pensaba tanto en Ginny que, de no haber estado ocupado ese verano, se abría vuelto loco. Esas vacaciones se lo estaba pasando genial, el incidente de la visión de la muerte de sus padres había servido para unirle más a Emy y a Sirius. Le encantaba las historias de la abuela y sus idas y venidas como fantasma por la casa. Los amigos y conocidos de Emy en el pueblo eran gente estupenda, en especial Ángel y Lola y los chicos de la banda. Sus excursiones, sus cenas afuera, las veces que tocaba ir al cine, los ensayos con los muchachos, las tardes de lectura en la biblioteca, incluso los ejercicios diarios, le servían para pasar el mejor verano de su vida.

Al principio acaban, tanto él como Sirius, hechos polvo pero ahora su capacidad era bastante superior. Todas las mañanas corrían diez kilómetros y aún les quedaban suficientes energías para nadar ocho. No le habían dicho nada a Emy, porque estaban seguros que sino les añadiría dos kilómetros más y ellos preferían sus carreras con las bicicletas. En los últimos diez días ya no iban al pueblo, eso les quedaba muy cerca, ahora solían hacer unos veinticinco kilómetros, ida y vuelta, hasta una colina cercana. Allí había un camino de piedras y barro que llegaba hasta lo más alto. A los pies de la colina era donde daba comienzo la carrera. Los tres participantes se jugaban mucho más que su honra de ganadores, se jugaban quién hacía la cocina y ayudaba a hacer la comida y cena, así que la carrera estaba muy disputada. El vencedor se libraba de trabajar, el segundo era ayudante para la comida y cena y el tercero eran el que tenía que hacer la cocina. Por el momento, él no había ganado ni una sola vez, así que su empeño cada vez era más fuerte. En cinco ocasiones le había tocado recoger toda la cocina antes de acostarse y en otras cinco ayudar a preparar la comida y la cena. Pero aquel día era diferente, algo le decía que iba a ganar, se sentía fuerte y despejado, los huevos con bacón y salchichas le estaban dando ánimos, así que si ganaba iba a mandar hacer unos enormes bocadillos de tortilla de patata y otros de filetes para poder comer en la playa... Sí, ese era su plan del día.

Al imaginarse en la playa, tostándose al sol y bañándose en el mar, recordó a Ginny. Que diferente sería todo sí ella hubiese estado allí con él. No es que fuese mejor o peor, pero sí diferente. A veces observaba cómo se miraban Emy y Sirius y le entraba el gusanillo de la envidia por el estómago. Si Ginny estuviese allí con ellos, todo sería el triple de divertido, incluso podría pasear con ella al amanecer por la playa o cuando se ponía el sol. Harry solía salir a esa hora al jardín, la vista era impresionante, el cielo se cubría de rojo rasgando las nubes, como resistiéndose a ocultarse, pero luego, poco a poco, las tímidas estrellas iban empañando con su manto oscuro el horizonte. En varias ocasiones Emy había salido con él a enseñarle las constelaciones y a contarle como ella se pasaba muchas noches pensando que sus padres y sus hermanos la miraban por los pequeños agujeros del cielo. Harry estaba encantado por ver cómo su tía se había desinhibido desde la horrible noche, antes nunca contaba nada y ahora no la importaba hablar de ella. Sin duda, aquel verano estaba siendo muy bueno pero habría sido colosal si Gin hubiese estado allí.

- Buenos días, madrugador

- Buenos días, abuela Sunny

- ¿Tus tíos no se han levantado?

- Aún no, se les habrá pegado las sábanas

- Da gracias a que no pueden...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada

- Termina lo que ibas a decir – Harry sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo su bisabuela

- Bueno, que menos mal que no duermen juntos

- ¡Ya, claro! Eso es lo que ibas a decir

- Más o menos

En el ático Emy charlaba animadamente con Sirius, estaba nerviosa y muy alterada.

- ¡Es que aún no ha dicho nada!

- Te digo que él no lo sabe, no te preocupes

- ¿Seguro que no se te ha escapado?

- Seguro, de mi boca no ha salido nada

- ¿Entonces cómo es posible que no sepa a qué fechas estamos ya?

- Pues porque el muchacho se pasa la vida pensando en Ginny y sino le tenemos ocupado haciendo mil cosas

- Es verdad, cuando vuelva a la escuela va a estar más cansado que cuando se fue, deberíamos de aflojar un poco... y eso que sólo llevamos un mes... ¿Cómo no va a saber en que día estamos?

- Si ni siquiera lo sabía yo hasta que me lo has dicho nada más despertarme

- Hombres, nunca se ocupan de nada y cuando lo hacen, siempre es a medias

- No arremetas ahora contra mí y cálmate... Me estás poniendo nervioso

- ¿Y si se lo ha dicho la abuela?

- No me extrañaría, esa vieja no calla ni debajo del agua

- ¡Sirius! ¡Es mi abuela!

- ¿Y?

- Más respeto

- ¡AH!

- No, la abuela no le ha dicho nada, IMPOSIBLE

- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Que me bajo a desayunar porque tengo un hambre que mordería... y no te voy a decir el qué

- ¡HOMBRES!

- ¡MUJERES!

Llegaron a la cocina medio discutiendo pero en cuanto pasaron la puerta ambos sonrieron a Harry y luego comenzaron a alabarle por haberles hecho aquel suculento desayuno. Todo transcurrió con normalidad para Sirius y Harry, mientras que para Emy parecía un complot por callarse lo que sabían, así que cuando los chicos se marcharon de la cocina para irse a duchar y luego ir a correr, Emy aprovechó para hablar con su abuela, la cual negó en rotundo que ella hubiese dicho nada sobre el asunto.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron corriendo y luego nadando, a Emy no se le iba de la cabeza todo lo que tenía que preparar en tan poco tiempo y sin que Harry se diera cuenta. Luego cogieron las bicis para marcharse a la colina a por su carrera. Cuando se dio la salida, Emy seguía pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, así que no prestó mucha atención a la pista y al final se fue al suelo pero haciendo señas a los chicos para decir que estaba bien, que ellos siguieran. Entonces todo se centró entre Sirius y Harry, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba perder ni a los cromos, así que cada vez estaba más reñido. Harry había conseguido ir a la rueda de su padrino y no pensaba dejarle escapar, tenía que ser listo y esperar a su parte favorita del circuito, donde le pasaría y así ganaría la carrera. Dicho y hecho, llegaron a, así lo llamaban ellos, la montaña rusa, una continua subida y bajada que permitió ponerse a Harry en cabeza para luego no ceder en su liderato y ganar limpiamente la carrera. El muchacho se bajó de la bici y comenzó a saltar y a gritar emocionado "HE GANADO, HE GANADO". Emy llegó tres minutos después y suspiró ante el hecho de tener una nueva tarea más en su lista.

Como Harry quiso comer en la playa, pues allá se fueron con sus enormes bocadillos, unas latas de refrescos y dos grandes bolsas de pipas. Se pasaran cuatro horas tirados en la arena tomando el sol, bañándose y jugando a las cartas. La verdad es que aquello era un buen momento de descanso y aunque Emy tenía millones de cosas por hacer, no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo. Sirius y Harry terminaron la tarde en la biblioteca mientras que Emy se puso a organizar su plan. Preparó y revisó la casa de los Figg; arregló, utilizando un poco de magia, el jardín; preparó todo el menaje y las mudas para el día siguiente; armó todas las guirnaldas, farolillos y demás artículos; dibujó una gran pancarta con dos escobas a los lados; envolvió el regalo de Sirius, a regañadientes, y lo escondió todo en el armario de debajo de las escaleras. Después se fue a la cocina donde hizo una lista de las comidas que tenía que preparar aquella noche para el día siguiente. Para cuando llegaron las diez de la noche ya estaba comenzando a hacer la cena y apareció Sirius para ayudarla. Harry se marchó fuera, al jardín, para estar un rato mirando el atardecer.

- ¿Tampoco te ha dicho nada?

- Pues no, estoy seguro que no sabe que hoy es día treinta de julio y si sigue así se le va a pasar su cumpleaños

- Estoy tan nerviosa, nunca he sido anfitriona y además está el asunto de la casa, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar Arabella

- Pues bien ¿Cómo te lo tomarías tú si te dieran una casa a la orilla de una playa?

- Yo ya me entiendo, no quiero que piensen que es beneficencia ni nada por el estilo, esa casa siempre debió pertenecer a su familia

- Das demasiada importancia a las cosas, no creo, ni por lo más remoto que sea esa su reacción

- Además, traerán noticias y las estamos esperando desde hace una eternidad

- La verdad es que Dumbledore pudo exagerar un poco a la hora de obligarnos a no tomar contacto con nadie, no creo que se imaginen que estamos aquí

- ¿Todo saldrá bien?

- Por supuesto

- Esta calma, a veces, me pone los pelos de punta y ahora me encuentro nerviosa, como si mi cuerpo supiese que algo va a pasar

- Si te sirve de algo, estaré mucho más alerta

- Gracias, eres un sol y por eso te quiero tanto

- Y yo a ti, mi amor

- ¡Qué bonito!

- ¡Harry! – dijeron los dos a la vez dándose la vuelta

- ¿Ya está la cena?

- Sí... sí... ya está ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? – Preguntó Emy nerviosa

- Desde "Y por eso te quiero tanto" ¿Estabais hablando de algo secreto?

- Sí – Contestó Sirius

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó ansioso el muchacho

- ¿Es que no sabes que día es hoy?

- Pues la verdad es que no, déjame pensar, el sábado fue... así que hoy es... ¡EH, MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

- Efectivamente y nosotros estábamos pensando en celebrarlo

- ¿Sí? – Harry estaba que no cabía en él mismo

Emy hubiese petrificado con la mirada a Sirius en ese momento y quiso hablar para intentar cambiar de tema pero su prometido le hizo una seña para que permaneciera callada.

- Hay algo que aún no hemos hecho y me preguntaba si mañana te apetecería realizar

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – Harry se comportaba como si le hubiesen hecho el mejor regalo

- Segar el césped

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry atónito

Sirius no aguantó más y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Qué no, hombre! Había pensado en alquilar un pequeño barco e irnos a navegar los tres

- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Claro que me apetece!

- Sí, una gran idea ¿Verdad? – Dijo Emy mirando de reojo a Sirius

Los tres cenaron alegremente mientras divagaban sobre su supuesto viaje en barco por la costa. La abuela estaba de lo más divertida y contaba anécdotas graciosas de marineros y sirenas. Harry se quería quedar hasta tarde para esperar a que dieran las doce, como siempre, pero un extraño sueño lo embriagaba y se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa, así que Emy le acompañó a su cuarto, lo arropó, le revolvió el pelo y le besó en la frente para despedirse.

- Descansa, mi cielo, mañana será un gran día

Harry durmió y durmió aquella noche, ni una sola vez se despertó para nada. No tenía sueños, solo descansaba, sin pensar en nada, ni en nadie, solo dormía. Emy entró en la habitación cuando la luz daba una claridad total a la estancia. Sonreía mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, se quedó un momento oyendo la respiración tranquila de Harry. Pensó que no se le daban tan mal las pociones, la del sueño le había salido a la perfección. Su mano se posó en la frente del muchacho y comprobó que su temperatura era normal, quizá algo elevada pero era por estar durmiendo. Comenzó a acariciar aquella cara que se sabía de memoria, le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla y en la comisura de los labios. Harry reaccionaba como si una mosca le estuviese rondando, poco a poco tomó conciencia y se fue despertando. Alguien le acariciaba el rostro, la esperanza le decía que ojalá fuese Ginny pero sabía que no era así, antes de abrir los ojos le llegó el suave aroma de su tía.

- Despierta, dormilón

- ¡EH!

- Cariño, ya es muy tarde

- ¡Uhhh! – Gruñó Harry mientras se estiraba dentro de la cama

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – Emy se inclinó para besarle y abrazarle

Harry se abrigó en sus brazos, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, de su cumpleaños y por primera vez en su vida, alguien le despertaba cariñosamente en ese día. Abrazado a ella y disfrutando del momento, abrió los ojos para saludar a la luz del día.

- Gracias

- Disfruta de cada instante de tus dieciséis años, no dejes que se pase un solo segundo – Emy le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió – Dúchate y ponte unos vaqueros, luego te espero en la cocina para desayunar

- Vale – Contestó perezoso mientras veía como su tía se iba de la habitación

Volvió a estirarse y pensó "Dieciséis años, disfrutaré de cada momento, sobre todo hoy navegando". Se levantó y escogió la ropa, luego se fue al baño. Se dio cuenta que debía de ser tarde, más que nada, por la claridad que presentaba la casa. Cuando se vio debajo del agua, recordó de nuevo a Ginny "¡Ojalá estuviese aquí!". Luego se miró detenidamente delante del espejo, su imagen era la de siempre. Su pelo rebelde no obedecía al peine, sus ojos mostraban al mismo chico y solo una pequeña sombra en sus mejillas daba a entender que pronto debería de afeitarse "Dieciséis años ¡Qué mayor!". Se vistió con sus vaqueros favoritos, se puso el polo azul marino que tanto le gustaba a su tía y salió con paso decidido hacia la cocina, seguramente tendría un magnifico desayuno esperándole. Abrió la puerta y casi se muere del susto.

- ¡FELICIDADES! – Gritaron todos a la vez

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En la cocina estaban la abuela Sunny, Sirius y Emy, pero también estaban Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, los señores Weasley, Arabella y Remus. Encima de la mesa de la cocina había una tarta que decía "Feliz 16 cumpleaños" con las velas preparadas y una pancarta colgaba del techo con un enorme "Felicidades" junto con dos graciosas escobas voladoras. Harry estaba alucinado y ni siquiera reaccionó muy bien ante el enorme abrazo de su padrino para felicitarle.

- Felicidades, Harry

- Pero... pero... cómo

- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? Has esperado dieciséis años una fiesta y es lo único que se te ocurre – Dijo Remus dándole un abrazo

- Esto es la osti...

- ¡Eh! Palabrotas no – Se quejó la abuela mientras le traspasaba haciéndole cosquillas

- ¡Oh, Harry! Dieciséis años, sois tan mayores y es que parece que fue ayer cuando te vimos en el andén – Lloriqueaba la señora Weasley mientras le achuchaba y le besaba en la mejilla

- Felicidades, Harry – Dijo dándole la mano el señor Weasley

- Gracias – contestó sonriendo

- Veo, Harry, que tu tía os ha puesto a Sirius y a ti a hacer ejercicio, no sólo tienes dieciséis años sino que te han crecido los músculos – Bromeó Arabella para luego besarle en la mejilla

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – saludó Fred – Pensábamos ponerte unos cohetes para despertarte esta mañana

- Pero nuestra musa no nos dejó – añadió George - ¡Y hay que obedecerla! – Terminó diciendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Emy y le lanzaba un divertido beso

- Felicidades, Harry – Hermione abrazó y besó a su mejor amigo – Tenía muchas ganas de verte... y de venir a este fantástico lugar

- ¿A qué sí?

- Te dije que no podías vivir ninguna aventura sin mí

- ¡RON!

- ¡COMPAÑERO!

Ambos amigos se abrazaron haciendo un poco el tonto para diversión de los demás.

- Felicidades, amigo

- Ahora que estáis aquí es cuando comienza lo bueno

Los demás se pusieron a hablar alborotadamente mientras los tres amigos se apartaban un poco de ellos.

- Os tengo que contar una barbaridad de cosas

- Pues estaré encantado de oírlas porque lo que es yo, me he aburrido como una ostra

- Yo también – Se quejó Hermione – Y encima, mis propios padres, me han alejado de los libros durante todo este tiempo

- Algo me dice que te vas a hartar de ellos – Bromeó Harry mientras veía la cara de incertidumbre que ponía su amiga

- ¡Harry, la tarta! – Le llamó su padrino – No te olvides de pedir un deseo

Solo había uno en la mente de Harry, que Ginny estuviese allí y cuando sopló las velas hubiese jurado que una brisa le acariciaba, como si ella soplará detrás de él. No puso objeción alguna en no salir a navegar con sus tíos, porque aquello era mucho mejor. La mañana se la pasaron en la playa, dándose un chapuzón y jugando un rato a las palas, otro a las cartas, incluso, antes de comer, organizaron un pequeño partido de Voleibol en el que participaron todos. Harry no cabía en sí de alegría, cuando subieron a la casa, en el jardín estaba preparada una gran mesa con sillas alrededor, que indicaban que comerían al aire libre. Fueron sacando las cosas que, previamente había preparado Emy. Se sentaron a comer con un humor excelente. Durante la comida, todos mantenían conversaciones diferentes, solo había pasado un mes desde que se habían visto, bueno con los padres de Ron más tiempo, pero parecía como si hubiese mucho que contar. Harry hablaba con Ron y Hermione pero la idea de preguntar a la señora Weasley por su hija le rondaba la cabeza, así que, cuando Molly se levantó para llevar un plato dentro, Harry aprovechó y entró en la casa.

- ¿Te lo pasas bien, cariño?

- ¡Oh, sí, menuda sorpresa!

- Me alegro, ya era hora que disfrutaras un poco de vida familiar – Le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

- Señora Weasley ¿Le puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Si es si Ron se puede quedar, ya me convenció tu tía

- No, no es eso, ya me lo dijo Ron y muchas gracias por dejarle

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno yo... a mí... creo que lo que quiero decir es... ¿Se sabe algo de...Ginny?

Molly clavó su mirada en Harry. Como buena madre, hacia mucho tiempo que sabía que su hija pequeña suspiraba por él pero siempre había pensado que era más bien una extraña admiración, aunque desde que se había enterado que Ron y Hermione eran novios, su percepción de que eran muy jóvenes había cambiado. Ahora se encontraba delante de Harry, al que quería como un hijo más y le estaba preguntando nervioso algo sobre su pequeña ¿Es qué había algo entre los dos? Sonrió ante la idea, realmente ella estaría encantada de que así fuera pero eso no entraba dentro de su incumbencia, así que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

- Ginny está bien, Harry. Ella volverá dentro de poco, ya se acaba su viaje

- Pero... pero ¿Dónde está?

- Eso no lo sé

- Yo pensé que como usted es su madre y bueno siempre se ha preocupado tanto de todos ellos... pues pensé que quizás... bueno que sabría algo

- Dumbledore y Emy me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ella estaba en un buen lugar y que me lo tomara como si Ginny estuviese de intercambio

- ¿Dumbledore y Emy?

Harry, aquella tarde, no consiguió ninguna información adicional que no fuese el sueño detallado que Hermione había tenido con Ginny pero estaba más tranquilo al ver que los padres de ella no se lo tomaban tan a pecho como él, aunque la verdad, ellos no estaban en su misma situación, a punto de pedirle que saliera con él.

Emy decidió dar por la tarde, a Arabella y Remus, el traspaso de la casa a su nombre. Desde el ataque eran una pareja formal y se les veía muy unidos. Ellos se quedaron de piedra ante la noticia, luego, cuando les llegó la sangre a la cabeza, todo fueron agradecimientos y abrazos. Todos se marcharon para ver la casa y luego volvieron para ver la de la abuela. Cuando Emy abrió la puerta del cuarto de la abuela todos, incluso Harry, tenían un nudo en el estómago. Su tía les había explicado, escuetamente, lo ocurrido allí, así que los invitados miraron la estancia como si de una habitación histórica se tratara, especialmente Hermione.

La noche llegó demasiado rápido para Harry, aunque al menos le consolaba que todos iban a ir al pueblo para cenar en el night club y escuchar un poco de música. Sirius aprovechó para contar que Emy había cantado allí cuando era joven, lo cual hizo que Remus y los gemelos se pusieran especialmente pesados conque ella cantase. Harry había recibido muchos regalos aquel día pero su tía no le había dado nada, bueno él consideraba el mejor regalo como la preparación de la fiesta y haber invitado a la gente que él quería pero sacó su jeta, seguramente heredada de ella y le pidió como regalo que cantará.

Emy aceptó, por fin, y Harry fue a decírselo a los chicos de la banda, que por supuesto, reaccionaron encantados por la noticia. Después de media hora de reunión decidieron, aunque no habían ensayado antes, dar el concierto que hubiesen dado hace unos ocho años. Según pudo entender Harry, tocarían un repertorio de canciones compuestas por Emy junto con versiones de sus canciones favoritas. Cuando estuvo ya todo preparado, Ángel anunció, a bombo y platillo, la actuación estelar de la noche y, para asombro de Harry y el resto de los invitados, la gente comenzó a aplaudir como loca y a hacer comentarios de la suerte que tenían por haber ido aquella noche allí. Emy subió al escenario y desplegó sus encantos como nunca la habían visto antes. Allí arriba parecía una superestrella, se notaba su soltura y dio un pequeño discurso agradeciendo la acogida, dedicando el concierto a su sobrino y anunciando la canción con la que iban a empezar y la verdad es que comenzaron fuerte. La gente aplaudía entusiasmada en cada una de las canciones, aquella faceta de Emy era sorprendente pero los que más alucinados estaban eran sus invitados, Emy realmente tenía una voz espectacular, se desenvolvía como pez en el agua y enamoraba a cada persona de la sala con sus movimientos sensuales. Sirius no apartaba su mirada de ella, estaba hipnotizado por sus encantos y fue elogiado cuando Emy le dedicó dos canciones; la primera la escribió cuando se separaron después de su primer beso y la segunda era una versión de una canción de amor que Harry nunca había oído; las dos eran las canciones más bonitas que él había escuchado en su vida y por la cara que puso Sirius, estaba seguro que compartían la opinión.


	10. Mensaje en una botella

10. Mensaje en una botella

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían hablando en el salón de la noche que habían tenido. Llevaban allí unos veinte minutos desde que habían llegado de la fiesta en el pueblo y se encontraban exaltados y muy despiertos. Le acababan de contar a la abuela Sunny lo que Emy había hecho y ella desapareció de inmediato alegando que había recordado algo. Los anfitriones estaban acomodando a Arabella, Remus, los señores Weasley y sus hijos en la casa vecina, mientras que ellos se quedarían allí, Ron en la habitación de Harry y Hermione en la de los invitados. Cuando vieron a Sirius y Emy llegar muy sonrientes y más enamorados que nunca pero a la vez muy cansados, sabían que su diversión se había acabado.

- ¡AHHHHHH! – Bostezó Emy – A la cama

- NOOO

- ¡Harry! – Sirius frunció el ceño – Creo que ya es hora de que vayáis a la cama

- Sí, además seguiréis hablando allí – Dijo Emy mientras se frotaba los ojos por sueño

- Ya pero sin mí – Se quejó Hermione

- Pues sube tú con ellos – Añadió sin inmutarse Emy

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Ron asombrado

- Hermione no puede dormir con estos dos – Le dijo Sirius a su prometida

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó intentando darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¿Por qué?

Todos se miraron, era una pregunta sencilla pero muy difícil de contestar, así que Emy decidió dejar su pereza para hablar en ese momento, se estaba cayendo de sueño, y tomó de nuevo la palabra.

- El problema es que ella es una chica y ellos unos chicos ¿No? Además está el punto añadido de que Ron es su... pareja y eso hace que puedan cometer algún pecado que de otro modo sería imposible... – Emy se rió de su propia ironía - ¡Por amor de Dios! Son solo tres amigos que quieren contarse cosas, pensar algo más sería tener una mente perturbada y morbosa y... esa parte de mí, sólo la reservo para ti, cariño – Dijo melosa mirando a Sirius, que sonrió pícara y ampliamente – Así que por mí si queréis subir al cuarto los tres, juntar las dos camas y hablar allí hasta quedaros dormidos, me da exactamente igual

- Para lo dormida que estás, ha sido un buen discurso – Añadió Sirius

- Gracias – Contestó, con reverencia incluida, la aludida

- Pero te olvidas de Arthur y Molly, no creo que ellos tengan esa idea, saben muy bien que a esta edad ellos son "todo hormonas" y que no se les puede dejar hacer lo que les dé la gana, porque luego trae consecuencias

- Estoy tan dormida que no estoy segura si estas hablando de sexo

Los tres muchachos veían aquella conversación como quien ve un partido de tenis y escuchaban perplejos las cosas referentes a ellos, las que se suponían que pensaban y las que hacían que sus hormonas fuesen las reinas de su cuerpo e hiciesen con ellos lo que quisieran. Los tres intercambiaban miradas de perplejidad mientras Emy y Sirius discutían, cada vez más eufóricos, si Hermione debía o no debía dormir con los chicos hasta que al final ella misma les paró.

- Dejadlo, de verdad, además tengo un sueño tremendo y creo que iré a mi cama encantada, mañana seguiremos hablando

- Sí pero que quede claro que no hubiese pasado nada por ello

- Pero es más adecuado así

- ¿Adecuado para quién?

- ¿Es que no me has escuchado mientras hablaba?

- Sí

- Pues para Arthur y Molly y seguramente los padres de Hermione

- Sus padres no saben que está saliendo con Ron

- ¿Y por qué crees que no se lo ha dicho? – Ironizó Sirius

Ron miró a Hermione, él no sabía que los padres de Mione no sabían nada. No sabía cómo tomárselo pero no le daba buena espina.

- No se lo dije porque no quería que pensaran que me iba a alejar de los estudios. Ellos siempre dicen que cuando se está enamorado cuesta mucho más hacer las tareas

La cara de Ron cambió inmediatamente ¿Había dicho "cuando se está enamorado"? Sí, lo había dicho, sintió un calor en su rostro y se sumergió en sus sentimientos escuchando de fondo la conversación.

- ¿Pero a que no temen qué su hija duerma con sus amigos?

- Pues eso no lo sé, nunca hemos hablado de esas cosas

- ¿Qué? – Emy abrió los ojos como si fuesen las doce del mediodía - ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos nunca te han hablado de... sexualidad?

- No – Contestó Hermione ruborizada

- ¿Y a ti, Ron?

- ¿Eh? – Ron no se esperaba que la conversación cambiara de dirección, se puso rojo de los pies a la cabeza y titubeó – No

- Ni que decir tiene que yo no sé nada ¿O esperabas que tío Vernon me contara algo? – contestó Harry antes que su tía le preguntara

Emy miró a Sirius como pidiendo explicaciones.

- Lo siento, cariño – Dijo sacando su tono irónico - Entre cueva y cueva no me dio tiempo de explicarle al muchacho los pormenores de las relaciones con las increíblemente complicadas mujeres

- Pues ha llegado la hora de ello, así que mañana hablaré con tu padres Ron y con los tuyos Hermione para que os expliquen lo que deberías saber ya – Emy miró a Harry – Y tu tío y yo nos ocuparemos de ti

- ¿Estás loca? No puedes decirle eso a mi madre, le daría un jama cuco si ella creyera por un momento que yo voy a... – Ron no sabía cómo acabar la frase

- Sí, Emy, no creo que nuestros padres quieran en estos momentos decirnos nada de eso. Bueno, yo estoy segura que los míos no, siempre les ha dado mucha vergüenza

- ¡Pero si tus padres son médicos!

- Ya pero como toda mi vida he sido muy autodidacta pues ellos deben creer que yo ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber

- Y mis padres creen que mis hermanos se han ocupado de contármelo, así que ni por lo más remoto digas nada de esto a mi madre – Inquirió Ron

- ¿O sea que no queréis saber nada?

Hermione miró a Ron, que le devolvió la mirada, y ella entendió lo que había que contestar.

- Nosotros no hemos dicho eso, ya que se lo vais a explicar a Harry... quizá podáis incluirnos a nosotros

- Esta bien, mañana hablaremos de esto después de la cena pero ahora nos vamos todos a la cama, es tardísimo y tendremos que madrugar – Terminó Sirius la conversación

Harry ya estaba medio dormido cuando Ron le preguntó con una profunda voz de sueño "¿Cómo es que has pasado de tener las peores tutores muggles a la mejor familia del mundo mágico?". Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se durmió haciéndose esa misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin dejar de pensar en su suerte por estar ahora con ellos.

Caía en un sueño que cada vez era más y más profundo, hasta que por fin todo comenzó a enfocarse. Estaba tumbado encima de una toalla en medio de la playa, conocía perfectamente aquel lugar, era su playa. Por la posición del sol debía ser muy temprano y no había nadie más allí. Un suave viento del norte le templaba la cara, era muy extraño encontrarse allí con el uniforme de invierno de Hogwarts y más teniendo unas irrefrenables ganas de darse un chapuzón en el mar. Sin pensarlo muy bien, se quitó el pantalón y lo posó en la arena pero cuando volvió a levantarse seguía teniendo el pantalón puesto. Intentó quitarse una y otra vez el pantalón pero no podía así que al final decidió bañarse con él puesto. A medida que avanzaba hacia la orilla, ésta se iba alejando, como si el mar retrocediese. Llevaba así mucho tiempo y cada vez se encontraba más cansado, sudaba por cada poro de su piel y no podía alcanzar el mar, ni quitarse la ropa. Se sentía prisionero dentro de su cuerpo, el calor por dentro lo abrasaba y no había manera de aliviarlo, ya no pudo más y cayó de rodillas a la arena.

Como si con una sola ola la marea hubiese subido, llegó de repente a él. Las pequeñas olas que rompían pidiendo permiso en la orilla, eran cantos de sirenas para él, sentía la brisa del mar golpear en su cara, sentía su olor, un aroma mezclado de lirios y rosas con el mar. En ese mismo instante se le hizo imperiosa la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para atrapar el olor dentro de su cabeza, memorizarlo y recordarlo cuando a él le viniera en gana pero no solamente aspiró el aroma sino que sintió una presión en su boca. Harry abrió los labios y exhaló un suspiró que rebotó en su cara, alguien estaba frente a él besándole, una sensación inmensamente agradable le inundó el cuerpo, era Ginny, él sabía que era ella. Elevó sus manos hasta donde él suponía que estaba su cara, le acarició las mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos y comenzó a besarla dulcemente pero luego, poco a poco, su beso se hizo más y más apasionado hasta que ella se separó. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en la misma posición, de rodillas en la orilla, con el uniforme puesto y las manos a la altura de su cara, agarrando... nada.

Miró en todas las direcciones y allí no había nadie, ningún rastro de huellas en la arena que no fuesen sus propias pisadas, nada, ni indicio de ella y el suave aroma ahora sólo se intuía. Aún así, Harry sonrió, sabía que era Ginny, su Gin, no tenía dudas al respecto. Fijó su mirada en el horizonte por un momento y, poco a poco, su vista se fue centrando en un punto extraño en el mar, algo se estaba acercando cada vez más pero no podía identificarlo, hasta que por fin vio de lo que se trataba, una botella transparente flotaba en el agua y cuanto más se acercaba, mejor veía que dentro había una luz azul que se iba apagando. Harry comprobó que no podía mover las piernas y que de su cuerpo sólo respondían sus brazos y su cabeza. Intentaba coger la botella, se estiraba todo lo que podía pero parecía que nunca llegaría, en ese momento Harry casi se muere de un infarto. A su lado apareció un hombre totalmente cubierto por una capa gris ceniza que le dijo "¿Estás seguro que es para ti?" y desapareció.

Harry se despertó incorporándose de golpe, estaba completamente inundado en sudor y jadeando. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación y entonces pudo comprobar que todo era un sueño absurdo y que Ron aún seguía durmiendo. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama pero las sábanas y la almohada estaban empapadas en sudor, así que miró el reloj, comprobó que iban a dar las ocho y media de la mañana y aunque sabía que había dormido pocas horas, decidió irse a dar un baño y dejar dormir a Ron. En la cocina se encontró con la abuela sorprendida al ver a su biznieto tan temprano levantado y supuso enseguida que era por una pesadilla.

- ¿Mala noche?

- Un poco pero ya pasó

- ¿Sabes? Ginny volverá enseguida, debes aprender a tener paciencia

- ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

- ¿Es que no has soñado con ella?

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- ¿Es que no te dijo tu tía cómo me ganaba la vida?

Ambos se miraron un momento, el cuerpo transparente y grisáceo de la abuela le recordó a Harry al hombre que había aparecido en sus sueños. Su cabeza funcionaba rápido, la abuela sabía que había soñado con Ginny ¿Qué sabía la abuela de ella? ¿Acaso sabría dónde estaba? o ¿Cuándo iba a volver? Y luego estaba lo que había dicho la señora Weasley sobre Dumbledore y Emy.

- No tengo ni idea de nada de lo que te estás planteando y no lo sé porque no quiero saberlo... Quizás las mujeres de tu vida puedan decírtelo pero no creo que quieran, en realidad estoy segura que no lo entenderías

- Buenos días – Dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa abierta en su cara - ¡He dormido poco pero genial!

- Me alegro mucho, Ro... Hermione

- He de decirle que estoy encantada de conocerla

- Gracias, así me gustan las muchachas, decididas pero a la vez respetuosas, me gusta tu amiga, Harry

- ¡Fenomenal! – Exclamó haciendo una mueca de broma como si eso fuese lo que más le importara en el mundo

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella por Ginny? – La abuela sonrió ampliamente y luego al ver que Emy ya se encontraba en la cocina, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos, decidió marcharse de allí

- Buenos días ¿Qué hacéis tan pronto levantados? A mí me pesa todo el cuerpo y aún no me he duchado pero veo que vosotros ya estáis listos

- Sí, no quería malgastar el día metido en la cama – Contestó Harry sin saber muy bien porqué había dicho eso exactamente

- Ni yo

- ¿Qué ha querido decir la abuela, Hermione?

- Y yo que sé ¡Es tu abuela! – Contestó muy alterada

Emy desvió la conversación hábilmente, como siempre pero Harry ya conocía perfectamente a las dos como para saber que ocultaban información. Le diría a Ron que investigase el asunto. Para cuando terminaron de preparar el desayuno, ya habían llegado los Weasley, Remus y Arabella, sólo faltaban Ron y Sirius, que siguieron durmiendo hasta la diez.

Durante el desayuno se comenzó a hablar de cómo estaba la situación con respecto a la guerra contra el lado oscuro y siguieron hablando, principalmente de ello, durante todo el día. Por lo que se pudo enterar Harry, los ataques ya habían comenzado pero no se tenían datos suficientes para controlar su modo de atacar, ya que la mayoría de las personas no aparecían heridas o muertas sino que, simplemente, no aparecían, eso era lo que más creaba incertidumbre entre las filas de Dumbledore. Las informaciones de los diferentes embajadores en el extranjero daban muestra de actividad en el ámbito europeo, así que, incluso en España, podrían correr peligro, sobre todo en Madrid, donde ellos sabían que Emy había estado estudiando y, seguramente, alguien podía esperarla por allí. Otras de las cosas que a Harry le habían quedado claras, era que Voldemort tenía puesta la diana en Emy y en él, eran sus presas más cotizadas, con precio por sus cabezas, esta vez vivos o muertos.

Solo había una persona en la capital que conociera lo suficiente a Emy para saber que su infancia la había pasado en un pequeño pueblo costero del norte del país, aunque esa persona la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podía decírselo a nadie. Las familias de magos, de toda Gran Bretaña, ya estaban informadas sobre el regreso del mago más tenebroso y sus mortífagos. Al Ministerio de magia no le había quedado más remedio que informar y tomar medidas preventivas para un posible ataque a la sede ministerial, incluso los altos cargos y por supuesto, el Ministro Cornelius Fudge, llevaban, como escoltas continuas, a miembros de la guardia mágica a todos los lados.

Remus les enseñó a todos un folleto informativo, que se había repartido a la comunidad mágica, de qué hacer en caso de encontrarse con un mortífago o en medio de un ataque. Se recomendaba no andar a solas por lugares no muy transitados ni oscuros, acompañar a los más pequeños en sus salidas y estar, en general, alerta. Se incluía una guía de lugares donde poder practicar la desaparición, para personas que lo tuvieran en desuso, al igual que se recomendaba practicar duelos para incrementar la rapidez y los reflejos ante un contrincante. Por otro lado, el folleto traía publicidad de un local de meditación, que aprovechaba para aconsejar las practicas de relajación, ya que eran buenas para controlar los nervios y que así no les jugaran una mala pasada en un ataque, y otro que era una especie de gimnasio mágico donde se leía con letras grandes "Quien está ágil, sobrevive".

Harry recapacitaba sobre todos esos consejos y no podía evitar pensar que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Buscó con la mirada la cara de su padrino, que reflejaba una verdadera preocupación por la situación y luego se encontró con los ojos de Emy que le miraban atentos. Sonrió al comprender que su familia le había alejado de todo aquello a propósito, Emy seguía protegiéndole como si fuese el bebe que vio a través de la bola de cristal y no podía culparla, porque él hubiese hecho lo mismo. Sentados a la mesa hablaban de cómo se habían encontrado espías en el Ministerio y de que estaban seguros de que aún quedaban muchos más. Snape les había informado, justo antes de venirse, de un importante aumento de los mortífagos y seguidores en general, lo cual se volvía a convertir en el principal problema, la desconfianza entre magos. Los Dementores, ya del lado de Voldemort, creaban terror por donde pasaban, menos mal que sus salidas no habían sido muchas. Por otro lado, la situación con los gigantes era que, supuestamente, un grupo reducido de ellos, unos diez, se habían unido a ellos y se ocupaban de controlar y proteger el escondite de Voldemort.

Para Harry y Hermione aquella situación era nueva pero para los demás no lo era en absoluto, el mundo mágico se había vuelto a desmoronar y ahora por fin entendían lo que significaba "mantener el equilibrio". Harry comía despacio, sumergido en sus pensamientos. De nuevo estaban en el jardín trasero todos juntos, aunque esta vez con solo un tema de conversación en la mesa "La guerra contra el lado oscuro". En un momento de la comida se habló de los dos ataques al colegio y Remus y Arabella les contaron cómo Dumbledore se había ocupado, personalmente, recorriendo cada rincón del castillo, de reforzar los escudos para que nadie, que pudiera crear verdaderos problemas, entrara allí. En ese momento los gemelos no pudieron evitar bromear diciendo que ellos ya no eran bienvenidos y, así, provocar la risa de todos.

Él esperaba que, con el tema del ataque, se tratara de la desaparición de Ginny pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, lo cual creía verdaderamente extraño, ya que más bien parecía que se esquivaba ese tema. Harry notaba como le miraba Hermione cada vez que se hacía mención de cualquier asunto que pudiera desembocar en alguna pregunta sobre le paradero de Ginny. Sus ojos, claramente, mostraban mucho más de lo que habían contado. Harry apartó, después de la comida, a Ron para contarle la indirecta de su abuela a primera hora de la mañana y de cómo Hermione se mostraba muy nerviosa con ese tema. Su amigo prometió contarle cualquier cosa de la que se enterara y, mientras estaban hablando sobre como sonsacar información a Hermione, Harry observaba como ella hablaba muy animadamente con Arabella pero, por un segundo, su mirada cambió de sentido y se posó en Emy y en la señora Weasley.

Después de que su tía le dijera algo, ellas se abrazaron y la madre de Ron comenzó a asentir y se fue a hablar con su marido, apartándolo de Sirius y Remus. Estaba claro que allí pasaba algo pero no tenía la más remota idea de qué. A los dos minutos, anunciaron que los cuatro Weasley se volvían inmediatamente a casa, alegando que Bill y Charlie iban a ir esa noche y querían estar allí cuando ellos regresaran porque no sabían hacer nada. Ron se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído.

- No sé a qué viene eso, mis hermanos llevan viviendo unos cuantos años fuera de casa y saben cocinar casi igual que mi madre

- A mí también me parece muy extraño

A la media hora se estaban despidiendo de todos y Ron estaba prometiendo a su madre portarse mejor que nunca, sabía perfectamente que se refería a Hermione, a la cual su madre achuchó más de cinco veces. Antes de cenar, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron y Hermione, decidieron bajar a la playa un rato, se tiraron en la arena para jugar una partida al póquer mientras que Emy y Arabella se marcharon a correr por la playa. Ninguno de los cuatro hombres se hubiese imaginado que Hermione les fuese a desplumar pero lo hizo. A la quinta mano, controlaba bastante bien el juego y unas pocas partidas más era el ama del cotarro, lo cual enfureció al orgullo masculino. Cuando volvieron para cenar, Remus y Arabella se disculparon para cenar solos, ya que preferían hacerlo en su recién estrenada casa en plan cariñoso, eso les chivó Sirius. Todo indicaba que la conversación pendiente tendría lugar. Los tres estaban algo nerviosos y ansiosos por oír respuestas a sus principales preguntas, así que, los tres ayudaron en la cocina para la cena esa noche.


	11. Conocimientos

11. Conocimientos

- No tengo la menor duda que, en este tema, Sirius os podrás resolver cualquier consulta que tengáis – Emy miró a su padrino y sonrió al ver la cara que se le había quedado - ¡Venga, empieza!

- Pero yo pensé... Creí que serías tú quien les diera el discurso – Contestó nervioso

- ¿Yo? – Emy soltó una carcajada – Pero si soy más cándida que ellos, eso sí, a la fuerza

- Bueno, pues yo, lo que deberías saber... no sé por dónde empezar

Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas como diciendo que aquella noche no se iban a enterar de mucho más de lo ya sabían, mientras Harry sonreía divertido al ver el apuro de su padrino y la mala idea de su tía.

- Está bien, cariño, comenzaré yo – Emy le guiñó un ojo a Sirius para que se relajara – El sexo es un tema que se debe tratar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. No es algo por lo que avergonzarse, aunque es un tema que abarca muchos sentimientos y por lo tanto hay un sin fin de puntos de vista, quizás deberíamos comenzar por el punto de vista más inocente

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Sirius

- Ahora estáis en un punto en el que todo es nuevo y excitante, los besos, las caricias, las palabras de afecto son sólo el comienzo de la apertura del alma. En estos momentos, la novedad es expresar, de algún modo, lo que se siente, lo cual no es fácil, no se está acostumbrado a decir a las personas lo que se siente por ellas y eso hace que, la timidez y el sentido del ridículo, afecte en más de una ocasión, os pasa ¿No?

Emy esperó que alguno de los tres contestara pero ninguno dijo nada.

- ¿Veis? No sois capaces de contestar una simple pregunta, como para declarar lo que sentís

- Emy trata de deciros que esto es como cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo el quidditch

Harry y Ron abrieron mucho los ojos intentando comparar los dos temas.

- Antes de cualquier partido debe haber un entrenamiento, es ahí donde vosotros estáis y antes de salir a jugar, todos lo integrantes deben estar preparados, eso es por lo menos lo ideal – Aclaró Sirius

- Todos son fases, pasos que seguir, como en todo, nadie nace aprendido y no se tiene porque saber de todo. Ahí está la experiencia y el ser consciente del rumbo que se ha tomado, en dos palabras, sentido común – Emy calló un momento para comprobar si ellos estaban entendiendo lo que querían decirles – No quiero que caigáis en los tópicos de siempre, hay muchas clases de sexo, sexo sin amor, sexo con amor y amor sin sexo pero el estado ideal es el de amor con sexo y ahí es donde, personalmente, quiero que nos volquemos. El amor es un sentimiento que, comúnmente se dice, mueve montañas, pues el sexo es una de sus máximas demostraciones pero para ello, hay que estar preparado e informado

- Después, como en la mayoría de las cosas, está la versión que tiene de él un hombre y la que tiene una mujer, no es que sean distintas, es que son...

- Distintas – Terminó Emy

- Bueno... sí, ciertamente son distintas, los hombres no solemos profundizar tanto sobre los temas como ellas, por eso estamos preparados bastante antes

- Digamos que están preparados siempre, es su forma natural de demostrar su hombría pero para una mujer enamorada hacer el amor, significa eso, hacer el amor, un intercambio de caricias, besos y juegos antes, durante y después del acto sexual

- Nosotros somos como... una Saeta de Fuego, de 0 a 240 en 10 segundos y ellas son mas bien una Barredora, les cuesta coger marcha pero son más fiables

- Creo que a partir de ahora no miraré a mi escoba de la misma manera – Dijo Harry provocando la risa de Ron

- Esa comparación no me ha hecho mucha gracia pero bueno, volvamos al punto de partida. A vuestra edad, poco a poco, eso sí, sin pausa, iréis experimentando que los besos cada vez son más profundos y con mayor deseo, después llegará cuando se complementan con caricias y así poco a poco iréis averiguando que le gusta más al otro y a ti mismo, como ya he dicho es cuestión de experiencia. Quiero dejar claro que, de momento, la discreción es lo mejor en estos casos, no me gustaría veros comiéndoos a besos en el Gran Comedor ya que, seguramente, los chicos acabarían siendo los reyes del colegio pero las chicas os convertiríais en "facilonas" ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?

- Sí – Contestaron los tres a la vez

- Hay un refrán que dice "No por antes madrugar, amanece más temprano". Significa que todo tiene su tiempo de evolución, que nosotros os estemos explicando esto, no quiere decir que en dos meses estéis preparados ni mucho menos, disfrutar de cada paso porque no se repite, de repente un día la inocencia se ha acabado y no hay vuelta atrás

- ¿Sabes, Emy? – Saltó Sirius como acabándose de dar cuenta de algo – Lo bueno de nuestra situación es que estamos viviendo algo parecido a ellos

- Sí, no me había dado cuenta pero con nuestros años ya está un poco desfasado. Además, en cuanto podamos acercarnos el uno al otro, yo seré una Saeta de Fuego y tú una escoba nueva mucho más potente – Emy soltó una carcajada al igual que su prometido

Ambos les explicaron pocas cosas más sin llegar a dar en exceso detalles, no querían que les picara la curiosidad y probaran, así que para la una de la mañana todos ya estaba acostados en sus camas y durmiendo. A las ocho y media en punto Ron bajó las escaleras vestido ya con sus vaqueros desgastados y su camiseta favorita. Su cara reflejaba un sueño tremendo pero aún así cuando llegó al vestíbulo sonrió a Hermione que lo esperaba allí y se acercó para darla un beso. Con señas ella le hizo un gesto para que salieran de la casa sin armar ruido pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a irse sin antes haber robado una par de bollos de desayuno, así que entró en la cocina, los cogió y salió de ella con uno llenándole la boca y otros dos en la mano derecha.

Nada más salir de la casa, cogió a Hermione de la mano que le quedaba libre y se fueron a pasear por la playa. Ron ofreció uno de los bollos a su chica, que lo agradeció, ya que no sabía muy bien si eran los nervios o el hambre pero su estómago se lo pedía. Ron y Hermione paseaban bajo los primeros rayos de sol, felices de volver a estar juntos y aprovechando ese rato de intimidad, ya que los dos días antes había sido medianamente imposible. Después de comerse sus bollos, se pusieron al día de su mes separados. Hermione se enterneció por las palabras de Ron cuando le dijo que nunca pensaría que la echaría tanto de menos, aunque luego le tuvo que tranquilizar al contarle que ella no había tenido más remedio que relacionarse con otros chicos, eso sí, sin llegar a absolutamente a nada con ellos pero Ron no estaba muy contento sabiendo que no había podido controlar a su chica.

- Ron, de verdad, sólo me gustas tú, no me fijaría en nadie más

- Sí, ya, seguro que eran guapos, listos, educados y todo el día babeando por ti

- ¡SOLO ME IMPORTAS TÚ! ¿TE ENTERAS?

Hermione se tuvo que poner de puntillas para besarle, Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y cuando se separaron, siguieron caminando esta vez abrazados, Hermione con la mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y Ron rodeándola los hombros con su brazo.

- Cada vez estás más y más guapa – Ron hablaba suavemente

- Gracias – Sonrió halagada

- No sé qué haces en verano, debe ser que el moreno te sienta fenomenal, o que te vistes con otra ropa que no es el uniforme – Ron le miró de arriba a bajo – Este año no será fácil mantenerme tranquilo sin romperle la cara a algún mirón en el colegio ¡Es complicado salir con una tía buena!

- ¿Tía buena? – Hermione soltó una carcajada pero también se ruborizó y asombró por el comentario

- Pues sí, eres preciosa, tu pelo ya no está enmarañado como cuando nos conocimos, aunque a mí me gustaba, lo llevas graciosamente peinado y te queda muy bien, además tu tipo... bueno... tienes un cuerpo muy bonito – La soltó para dar una vuelta alrededor de ella

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de mi cuerpo? – Dijo Hermione medio ofendida y divertida

- Te he visto en biquini

- ¡AH! Ya, pues tú tampoco estás nada mal, se te comienzan a marcar los pectorales – Hermione sonrió y le volvió a agarrar para seguir con su paseo por la orilla – Además no te quejes, yo ya soy especialista en aguantar a las tías ¿Te crees que durante todos estos años no he visto como os miran siempre a ti y a Harry? Sobre todo el año pasado, babeaban detrás de ti

- ¡Cómo si los tíos no se fijaran en ti! Entre tú y Ginny tengo una fama de borde que no me tengo, además este año será peor, aún teniéndome que mosquear solo por ti, van a ser muchas caras largas

- Eres un exagerado, yo no estoy buena

- Tu hazme caso a mí, yo entiendo de tías buenas

- ¿Entiendes de tías buenas? ¿Es que te has fijado en muchas este verano en el callejón, estando con los salidos de tus hermanos?

- NO, NO - El resto del paseo Ron estuvo preguntándose como había sido posible que de ser él el ofendido pasara a ser el ofensor pero todo acabó en una dulce reconciliación, así que volvieron para la hora del desayuno, muy sonrientes.

Durante la comida, Hermione aprovechó para preguntarle a Emy por qué solo había un libro en toda la casa y por qué se hallaba en la mesita de la habitación de la abuela. Sirius soltó una carcajada y luego halagó la inteligencia de la muchacha pero nadie le contestó. Después de comer, Emy le hizo una seña a Harry para que se preparara para entrar en la biblioteca y así dar la mayor sorpresa del mundo a Hermione. De esa forma, los cinco y la abuela, se plantaron en el vestíbulo y comenzó el ritual de hechizos para abrir la biblioteca. Cuando la sorprendida joven pasó, después de Emy, por la puerta y vio la enorme cantidad de libros almacenados en las estanterías, el impacto fue tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y la tuvo que agarrar Ron, que también miraba aquello como si de un mundo aparte se tratara.

Hermione recorrió la estancia con las piernas temblando y cuando terminó llegó a la misma conclusión que Harry, allí había libros de todos los temas posibles menos de uno, magia. La abuela contó a los nuevos visitantes la historia de Anjana y del marinero José, luego explicó las normas y dio comienzo la ceremonia de admisión. Hermione se sentó, echa un manojo de nervios, en la silla. A Harry le recordó cuando la eligieron para la casa de Gryffindor, la abuela le dijo lo que tenía que hacer y ella cerró los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en "Nunca revelaré la ubicación a nadie que no sea socio". La luz la fue envolviendo y al cabo de unos segundos abrió la boca para decir "ADMITIDO" y se desmayó. Después de tranquilizar a Ron y explicarle que no le pasaba nada, él también se sentó y pasó por lo mismo. Hermione despertó para verle decir "ADMITIDO" y desmayarse pero ella sabía que no pasaba nada. Ella se había convertido en el socio número siete y Ron en el ocho.

Cuando ya estaban todos despiertos, la abuela anunció el comienzo del juramento, así que todos se situaron en sus sillas correspondientes. Sirius miraba muy sonriente a Emy, sabía qué iba a pasar después y se iba a aprovechar de ello sin ninguna duda, por supuesto, ella también lo pensaba. Con las voces al unísono, los cinco repetían el juramento después de la abuela. Nada más terminar, retornó la misma brisa marina con aroma a lirios y rosas, que inundó cada sentido de los presentes.

Solo Hermione y Ron permanecían con los ojos abiertos, viendo el extraño baile de la abuela. Los demás ya tenían los ojos cerrados y, en cuanto la risa sonó en sus oídos, Sirius y Emy se fundieron, abrazados, en un beso tierno pero apasionado. Harry no estaba en el bosque, como la última vez, sino a la orilla de la playa, de rodillas, como en su sueño. Unas suaves manos le taparon los ojos por detrás, él se giró y allí la vio, más hermosa que nunca, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar de un beso que hizo estremecer cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y, en ese momento, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho. A dos pasos de ellos, de rodillas en la arena, estaba el hombre de sus sueños sosteniendo en la mano la botella con la moribunda luz azul. Como si él mismo se hubiese caído al suelo, oyó un golpe y todo se desvaneció.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la misma escena que la vez anterior, las sillas caídas de espaldas y su tía tirada en la esquina opuesta a su padrino. Los dos se reían a carcajadas y se levantaban despacio, seguramente por el golpe. Harry se giró y vio a Ron y Hermione que seguían besándose como si nadie estuviese a su alrededor. Sirius tosió fuerte para que se dieran cuenta y acto seguido los dos estaban completamente ruborizados.

- El hechizo para que aparezcan los libros de magia es... - Emy alzó su mano con su dedo levantado y exclamó - "Rotare Librarius"

Las estanterías, incrustadas en la pared, se giraron para mostrar la parte trasera llena de libros de magia. Cuando Emy quiso darse cuenta, Hermione se había desmayado.

- No sé porque le afectan tanto estas cosas

- Ron, para ella esto es el paraíso

- ¡Sólo son libros! No tendré que leérmelos todos ¿Verdad?

- Es increíble que ella te haya admitido si piensas eso de lo que hay en esta habitación – Dijo la abuela indignada

- Te doy la razón – Asintió Ron mientras daba aire, con un fino libro, a su novia para que volviera en sí

- ¿Entonces no te interesará "Como ganar siempre al ajedrez mágico"? – Preguntó Emy

- ¡No tienes ese libro! – Negaba Ron con la cabeza - Es solo una leyenda, no existe – Se negaba a creer que aquel tesoro estuviese allí disponible para él

- Creo que sí está – Confirmó Sirius señalando un libro – Justo al lado de "Yo soy guardián y nunca me han metido un gol"

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡NO ERA UN SUEÑO! – Exclamó Hermione mientras se incorporaba

- No, ven conmigo – Emy la cogió por los hombros – Te lo enseñaré poco a poco mientras Sirius le muestra a Ron las ventajas de ciertas lecturas

Pasearon juntas durante un rato por las estanterías, comentando libros que ya habían leído y otros que Emy recomendaba como interesantes. Hermione estaba impaciente por coger uno entre sus manos pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cuál.

- Es que simplemente no me lo puedo creer – Dijo la anonadada muchacha

- ¡NI YO! – Agregó Ron a los lejos con el libro entre sus manos

- Recuerda que, ahora que eres socia de la biblioteca, incluso en Hogwarts, si necesitas cualquier libro solo tienes que pedirlo y él aparecerá, seguramente en tu baúl, en una hora más o menos

- Pero ¿Cómo sé yo qué libros hay aquí?

- Esa es una buena pregunta – Sonrió Emy muy orgullosa de su Guardiana de Ravenclaw – Os lo explicaré a todos

Emy y Hermione se fueron a sentar en la mesa, allí Ron estaba enfrascado en la lectura del manual de ajedrez y, por lo visto, ya había encontrado algo de utilidad porque sus ojos se les salían de las órbitas.

- Escucharme un momento – Emy alzó la voz para que los cuatro le prestaran atención y acudieran – Hasta ahora hemos buscado los libros dentro de la biblioteca pero llegará un momento en que no estemos aquí

Un sollozo fuerte fue emitido por la abuela en señal de protesta.

- Ya sabéis que aún así podremos tener acceso a los libros pero ¿A cuál exactamente? Pues bien hay varias maneras de solicitar un libro, por tema, por título, por autor, por fecha o por palabra clave. Lo único que hay que hacer es escribir en un pergamino cualquiera, con cualquier cosa que escriba, los nombres de Anjana y José, siempre con acento en la "e", luego tu número de socio y el libro o número de libros que quieras. Por ejemplo, si buscas saber algo sobre la poción multijugos, escribirás "Anjana y José 3 multijugos 5" y de esa manera vendrán a mí cinco libros, como máximo, que contenga la palabra multijugos en su interior. Si se solicita un libro que tiene otra persona aparecerá un pergamino con la palabra "ocupado" o si la biblioteca no lo tiene dirá "inexistente". Recordar que al poner sus nombres los estáis haciendo en español, con lo que "y" es obligatorio pero el nombre del libro, mientras signifique lo mismo, puede ser en cualquier idioma moderno o antiguo

- Entendido – Afirmó Harry – Aún así creo que es muy complicado buscarlos aquí

- Es que la abuela no ha desarrollado un sistema de búsqueda dentro de la biblioteca pero podemos desarrollarlo entre todos

Y así lo hicieron, se pasaron toda la tarde organizando el nuevo sistema, eso sí, entre Harry, Hermione, Sirius y Emy porque Ron era incapaz de dejar de leer su libro. A última hora la excitación de Hermione era tal, que Emy se comenzó a preocupar.

- Debes tranquilizarte, los libros no caducan

- No lo entiendes, esto es lo que me faltaba para poder dar comienzo a mi misión

- Claro que lo entiendo pero no puedes abarcarlo todo, tómatelo con calma

- Es que tengo la sensación que no podré disfrutarlo, sólo nos quedan dos semanas para marcharnos de aquí – Hermione hablaba nerviosa mientras buscaba un libro en una de las estanterías

- No iremos a Madrid, nos quedamos hasta el veintinueve de agosto, luego vamos a Londres y allí cogeremos todos el expreso de Hogwarts ¿Te parece mejor? – Contestó complaciente Emy

- ¡Eso es genial!

Hermione se abrazó a ella y ambas comenzaron a notar una extraña fuerza que las mantenía unidas. Emy cerró los ojos y una serie de imágenes fueron pasando como diapositivas por su mente. No duró más de un minuto pero Emy comprendió a la perfección de qué se trataba, había tenido una premonición. Al separarse, Hermione estaba aún más nerviosa y alzó la voz demasiado, captando la atención de todos, que no se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Nada – Apenas un hilo de voz salía por la boca de Emy

- ¿A qué viene esto? – Preguntó Sirius acercándose a ellas

- Pues la he abrazado y de repente, una fuerza nos ha hecho permanecer unidas mientras que ella cerraba los ojos pero los movía muy rápido como viendo algo... ¡Has tenido una premonición! – Hermione se dio cuenta y la miró a los ojos buscando la confirmación en ellos

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron

- ¿Eso es lo que ha pasado, Emy? – Preguntó, de forma serena, Sirius

Se quedó callada e inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, no podía contestar porque eso involucraría una docena de preguntas más. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, iba a suceder allí mismo, delante de ellos, la hora de Hermione ya había llegado.


	12. Preguntas sin respuestas

12. Preguntas sin respuestas

Hermione mantenía la mirada fija en Emy y ésta se la devolvía, al cabo de treinta segundos decidió comunicarse mentalmente con ella. "Debes prepararte, vas a partir, despídete de Ron de nuevo, no sé cuando le volverás a ver" "No entiendo ¿Quieres decir que me voy con Ginny?" "No necesariamente".

- Emy ¿Quieres contestarme? – Insistió Sirius

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron y se abrazó a él, dejándolo en estado de shock. El muchacho notaba como ella temblaba bajo sus brazos, le acarició suavemente el pelo para tranquilizarla, ella se apartó un poco y le besó. Ron nunca había sentido una sensación igual, el beso de Hermione estaba lleno de amor, de ternura, notó las lágrimas de ella correr por su rostro y sintió la necesidad de agarrarla más fuerte, como si ella se fuese a escapar, la rodeaba tenaz mientras la besaba y entonces ella desapareció.

Nadie dijo nada en al menos dos minutos, nadie era capaz de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, ninguno tenía palabras para expresar su asombro. Emy avanzó hasta Ron, le miró tiernamente y le cogió la cara con las manos. El rostro del muchacho aún tenía rastros de las lágrimas de Hermione, sus ojos mostraban la más absoluta de las incertidumbres ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Adónde se había ido ella?

- No debes preocuparte por ella, está bien

- Pero...

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Consiguió Harry preguntar

- Ella debía marcharse, era su hora

- ¿Su hora? – Repitió Ron mirándola suplicante – Acabo de volver a estar con ella, no puede irse de nuevo ¿Adónde ha ido? ¿Cuándo volverá?

- No lo sé

- ¿Está con Ginny? – Harry estaba seguro que las dos desapariciones tenían conexión

- No lo sé – Emy buscó la mirada de su prometido para pedirle ayuda

Sirius comprendió que no había nada más que hacer allí, comprendió que Emy no podía decir nada más, lo supiera o no.

- Chicos, salgamos de aquí

Él mismo se ocupó de conjurar los hechizos necesarios para salir de la biblioteca y al regresar de nuevo al vestíbulo, ofreció un té para todos pero Ron no quiso acompañarlos a la cocina, necesitaba estar solo y se subió a la habitación, sin dejar que nadie le acompañara.

Mientras que Sirius preparaba la infusión, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, la abuela había salido volando seguramente a su habitación y ellos tres se mantuvieron juntos en la cocina, juntos pero en silencio. Harry se bebió, sentado, su té de un solo trago y luego se puso de pie para comenzar a pasear de un lado hacia otro. Su mente hilaba rápido y muy fino, estaba claro que allí pasaba algo muy extraño. Sabía que Hermione estaba enterada de ello y seguramente Emy le estaba advirtiendo de que le pasaría a ella lo mismo que a Ginny, por eso se abrazó a Ron y le besó, se estaba despidiendo pero ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde iba? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Volvería?

Recordó las palabras de la abuela Sunny "Quizás las mujeres de tu vida puedan decírtelo pero no creo que quieran, en realidad estoy segura que no lo entenderías" ¿Qué es lo que él no iba a entender? Y luego la tranquilidad con la que los Weasley se habían tomado la desaparición de su hija pequeña. Harry recordó perfectamente que la madre de Ron le había dicho que estaba tranquila porque Dumbledore y Emy le habían dicho que ella estaba en un buen lugar, como si se hubiese ido de intercambio... Pero ¿qué coño pasaba allí? ¿Por qué ellos no se podían enterar de qué sucedía? Al fin y al cabo ellos eran Los Guardianes de La Unión, tenían derecho a saber, lo tenían aunque sólo fuese por la responsabilidad que les habían cargado a sus espaldas.

Sirius y Emy se intercambiaban miradas, Harry sabía que estaban hablando entre ellos, eso era juego sucio, notaba como el mal humor se apoderaba de él. Su mejor amigo estaba hecho polvo en la habitación, él lo sabía porque casi se vuelve loco cuando perdió a Gin. No es que ellos tuvieran una responsabilidad sobre las chicas pero su instinto era de protección hacia ellas, siempre lo había sido y aún sabiendo que las dos eran capaces de defenderse perfectamente, su instinto prevalecía frente a su mente.

- Da igual lo que te pregunte, no contestarás ¿Verdad?

- Harry, tu tía no tiene la culpa de esto

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó cada vez más enfadado – "ELLOS" te habían dicho que Ginny estaba bien ¿Te han dicho lo mismo de Hermione en tu premonición? TÚ DIJISTE QUE GINNY TARDARÍA EN VOLVER ¿TAMBIÉN LO HARÁ HERMIONE? – Harry no podía impedir levantar la voz

- No sigas por ese camino, luego te arrepentirás,xz después de haber causado el daño – Sirius no estaba por la labor de volver a repetir la misma escena de después del ataque

- Si ella no sabe nada ¿Por qué le dijo a la señora Weasley que Ginny estaba bien? ¿Por qué la abuela Sunny dijo que las mujeres lo sabíais? – Harry esperó a que su tía contestase pero no dijo nada – Preguntas sin respuestas, eso es lo que me puedes ofrecer, creo que no fue lo que me prometiste hace un año

Sirius tenía toda la razón del mundo al decirle que luego se arrepentiría, había sido mordaz e injusto con sus palabras. El corazón de Harry se encogió cuando Emy salió de allí llorando y no sabía muy bien porqué sus pies se había quedado clavados al suelo, cuando deberían haber salido tras ella para pedirle perdón. Su padrino se levantó despacio de la silla, se puso delante de él y le miró a los ojos de forma muy severa.

- Creo que es la primera vez que tengo ganas de darte una bofetada y sé que tu padre me daría permiso, él jamás hubiese permitido que le hablases así, él no soportaba los reproches, ni él ni tu madre

Las palabras de Sirius llegaron tan hondo, que hicieron temblar los cimientos de su persona, Harry se sentía horroroso, malvado, desagradecido, la peor persona del mundo. Vio como su padrino se alejó de él hacia la puerta y antes de salir le devolvió la mirada.

- Ahora ya sabes cuanto pueden dañar las palabras de un ser querido, espero que aprendas de una vez por todas a dominar esa maldita manía de escupir por la boca lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza y piensa que, si ella no te ha dicho nada, es porque no puede, no por que no quiera ¿O es que acaso alguna vez te ha fallado intencionadamente?

Sirius se marchó dejando la pregunta en el aire, esa si tenía respuesta, su tía era incapaz de fallarle intencionadamente, su tía le quería con todo el alma, él lo sabía, él lo sentía cada día más y más fuerte ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de que ellos eran la mejor familia que él pudiera imaginar? Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada más, iría a hablar con Ron y se lo explicaría. Se le encontró en el vestíbulo, los dos se miraron y pensaron en lo mismo. Tomaron el camino hacia la playa, lo mejor era dar un paseo para poder digerir todo aquello.

Durante el recorrido Ron le habló a Harry de sus sentimientos por Hermione, sin tapujos, sin elegir las palabras, solo de corazón. Harry supo consolar a su amigo, incluso sus palabras supieron consolarlo a él y, poco a poco, Harry fue también abriendo su alma para contarle a Ron todos sus miedos, dudas, sus errores, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, eran compartidos por su amigo. Se sentaron en la arena para ver anochecer mientras hablaban de todo y, poco a poco, se fueron dando cuenta que aquel día habían dado un salto más en su amistad, una amistad cada vez más fuerte y madura.

- No deberíamos quejarnos tanto, Harry

- No, no deberíamos – Harry suspiró – Soy un cabrón, he tratado a Emy como a mi tío Vernon, no tengo perdón

- Y yo la he dado a entender que estaba enfadado con ella... ¡somos gilipollas!

- Parecemos dos nenazas quejicas ¡No tengo a mi chica! ¡No tengo a mi chica! – Se burló de sí mismo Harry

- Deberíamos disculparnos

- Mejor mañana, con un suculento desayuno y unas flores – Harry sabía que era mejor dejar pasar algo de tiempo

- No sé si en el futuro discutirás con mi hermana pero si las reconciliaciones las haces igual, la tienes ganada

- Creo que con tú hermana no se puede discutir

- No te engañes, tiene un carácter fuerte, es cabezona

- Como el resto de los hermanos

- Tú lo has dicho

- Gracias por prevenirme – Harry sonrió al imaginarse una pelea con Gin para luego tener una romántica reconciliación

Los chicos se fueron a acostar, ya tarde, de su paseo. La abuela les chivó que Emy estaba perfectamente y que no se había tomado nada a la tremenda, de esa forma los dos amigos se metieron un poco más tranquilos en la cama, Harry pensando sin Hermione se comunicaría con Ron en sueños y el pelirrojo deseándolo.

Y así fue, Ron soñó que estaba solo en medio del desierto, con el sol quemando su rostro y allí, por detrás, apareció Hermione, vestida con una túnica vaporosa verde clara, ceñida a su cuerpo por unos cordeles que parecían estar hechos de hojas trenzadas y con el pelo suelto y adornado con una corona de flores silvestres de muchos colores. Ron la miraba ensimismado, jamás la había visto tan bonita, su rostro sereno le irradiaba tranquilidad, paz. Ella posó su mano en su mejilla para acariciarla, luego se acercó despacio para darle un suave beso.

- Nada podrá cambiar mi amor por ti, Ron, debes tener fe y paciencia

- Pero...

- Aprovecha para encontrar la manera de vencerle, está será nuestra única oportunidad

- Hermione, si tú no me guías, yo no sabré cómo hacerlo

- Claro que sabrás, siempre lo has sabido, no tengas miedo a salir a la luz, tú eres un gran sol, el que nos guiará para derrotarlo

- No creo que seas muy objetiva

- No necesito serlo – Hermione volvió a besarle – Guárdamelo hasta que vuelva – Le entregó un libro y desapareció

- Espero que nos veamos pronto

Cuando Harry se despertó, con las primeras luces de la mañana, se encontró a Ron sentado en su cama mirando un libro. Sabía que esa escena era totalmente surrealista, ni Ron madrugaba, ni sostenía un libro que no hablara de quidditch o ajedrez.

- ¿Todo bien, Ron?

- Sí – Sonrió a su amigo y le mostró el libro - Me lo dio Hermione en mi sueño y cuando me desperté lo tenía a mi lado

- ¿Qué libro es ese?

- Debe ser el que le otorgaron en la ceremonia, nunca me había dejado verle y no me extraña

- ¿Por qué?

- Míralo por ti mismo

Ron pasó el libro a Harry, que al cogerlo comprobó que apenas pesaba y eso que era de bastante grosor y con las tapas duras. Se fijó que no tenía ningún título, ni una sola palabra estaba impresa en el lomo o en la cubierta delantera o trasera. Lo abrió con cuidado y fue pasando las hojas una a una, aquellas páginas eran antiguas, ya amarillentas por los años pero ni una mínima mancha de tinta se hallaba en ellas, ninguna palabra escrita, ningún trazo de dibujo, nada de nada, el libro estaba vacío al igual que su cubierta.

- No lo entiendo

- Pues imagínate ella, así que no me dijo nada sobre él, creo que teme que pueda ser como el diario de... Tom

- Podemos probar a escribir algo en él

- No, solo debo guardárselo, si el libro tiene algún misterio debería averiguarlo ella ¿No crees?

- Sí, tienes razón – Harry intuitivamente se echó la mano al cuello para tocar el colgante de Ginny pero ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido

Los chicos prepararon el desayuno y para cuando Emy y Sirius aparecieron en la cocina, todo estaba listo. Después de las debidas disculpas y, por supuesto, las emotivas reconciliaciones, todo volvió a la normalidad. Harry explicó a Emy la desaparición del colgante y se encontró con la respuesta más lógica y es que ella ya debía de haber vuelto, con lo que el colgante volvía a tenerlo ella. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry por convencer a todos de volver a La Madriguera, la respuesta fue que no podían volver hasta que no fuese la hora de regresar al colegio, la tendría que echar de menos tres semanas más.

Se había acordado de Hedwig en varias ocasiones, la dejaron en el colegio pero, en esa ocasión, se arrepintió seriamente de ello, no podía comunicarse con ella ¿Cómo le mandaría una carta a Ginny? ¿Cómo podría ponerse en contacto con ella? Necesitaba decirle, en verdad, necesitaba verla pero eso parecía imposible hasta dentro de tres semanas, aún así se decidió a encontrar alguna manera, si al menos lo hubiese sabido antes de que Remus y Arabella regresaran a Hogwarts pero hasta para eso era demasiado tarde.

Al día siguiente, en la cena, estaban discutiendo sobre los supuestos planes de Voldemort, cuando una pequeña lechuza entró por la ventana, era Pig. El corazón de Harry se ensanchó al menos el doble de su tamaño y agarró la carta antes de que la pobre lechuza se posara. Sus dedos temblaban intentado abrir la carta y cuando por fin lo consiguió, un primer vistazo le volvió a encoger el corazón, solo una línea en un pequeño pergamino: "He vuelto, nos veremos en septiembre" absolutamente nada más. Harry dio la vuelta al pergamino al menos tres veces como si pudiera estar escrito por algún otro lado, soltó la carta y pasó a investigar el sobre pero allí no había ni destinatario ni remitente, nada. Emy pasó a leer la frase a los demás, que sonrieron abiertamente por la buena noticia, pero no pudo alegrarse en exceso al ver la cara de desilusión de su sobrino.

- Sería arriesgado si pusiese algo más, debes comprenderlo, bastante que ha mandado una carta, seguro que no ha obedecido a sus padres ni a Dumbledore – Emy le revolvió el pelo – No están los tiempos para la lírica, lo siento cariño

- Ya verás como estas semanas se pasaran igual de rápidas que las primeras, ahora tienes a Ron aquí contigo – Sirius intentó animarle y algo sí que lo consiguió

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron como un vendaval, a Ron no le costó, prácticamente nada, ponerse al nivel de Sirius y Harry en los ejercicios diarios, era mejor deportista que ellos, lo cual sorprendió a todos, incluido a él. Después de comer solían pasar un rato en la biblioteca, leyendo, investigando o hablando de cómo poder vencer en un ataque sorpresa a los mortífagos. A Sirius le jorobaba mucho que no pudieran practicar magia porque podrían estar entrenándose pero Emy les explicó que el ejercicio fortalecía la intensidad en los hechizos, aunque, por supuesto, la concentración era lo más importante, así que comenzaron a realizar ejercicios de concentración que hallaron en un libro de la biblioteca.

Las noches las dedicaban a partidas de cartas en el jardín o a oír historias de la abuela o de Emy y Sirius cuando eran jóvenes. Ron y Harry pudieron comprobar que los merodeadores habían sido de armas tomar, que a su lado ellos eran verdaderos angelitos, aunque su padrino aseguraba que nunca había tenido logros tan importantes como ellos. Los dos últimos fines de semanas se habían ido a navegar con una lancha que había alquilado Sirius, para recorrer la costa de punta a punta y visitar casi todas las playas. A todos les había encantado esas excursiones que además terminaban en el night club de Ángel, con una suculenta cena mientras veían actuaciones en directo.

Emy les había insinuado que volvería a subirse en el escenario antes de marchar pero lo dejó para el último fin de semana. El último domingo llegaron a casa rendidos por un día bastante completo, muy caluroso y soleado, Harry se metió a la cama y se durmió al instante. Notaba como su cuerpo pensaba demasiado, le costaba darse la vuelta y se despertaba de vez en cuando, cada vez más cansado y molesto por no poder dormir de un tirón. Cuando despertaba le venían a la mente imágenes absurdas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza y volvía a dormirse aún más agotado. La última vez, ya rozando el alba, se vio de nuevo en la playa con el uniforme puesto, aquello le intranquilizaba, no quería volver a estar en aquella situación, intentaba despertar pero como en todos los sueños, la irracionalidad volvía a funcionar. Se vio de rodillas frente al mar, esperó al menos oler a flores pero no ocurrió, notó una presencia a su lado y giró la cabeza. De nuevo aquella figura encapuchada por una capa gris ceniza volvía a estar a su lado. No podía verle la cara pero algo le indicaba que era muy viejo, fue en ese momento cuando se fijó en sus manos, totalmente arrugas, con la piel gris al igual que la capa. Sujetaba la botella con la moribunda luz azul, una luz que subía y bajaba, una luz que le resultaba muy familiar, una luz que soltaba unos polvos brillantes...

- ¡Marina! – Harry intentó arrebatarle la botella pero su cuerpo no respondía

- El mar y la tierra, el fuego y el aire, te darán paz. Tú eres el guardián, tú eres la respuesta

- ¡DÉJALA, LA ESTÁS AHOGANDO!

- Tu tiempo está al llegar, muestra tu espada al mundo

- ¿DE QUÉ HABLA? MARINA – Harry intentaba fijarse en la botella pero dentro no pudo ver al hada, su hada – MARINA, MARINA

- HARRY, HARRY, DESPIERTA

Se incorporó de golpe, empapado en sudor y allí vio a Ron y a su tía, totalmente pálida, que lo miraba asustada.

- Sólo ha sido un sueño, compañero

- Otra vez ese viejo

- ¿Desde cuándo le ves? – Emy habló muy bajo como si temiera que la oyesen

- ¿Cómo? – Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta

- ¿Desde cuándo aparece en tus sueños? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Es la segunda vez que lo veo

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- La primera vez dijo que si estaba seguro que era para mí – Harry no entendía muy bien esa inesperada aprensión de su tía – Soñé con una botella que flotaba en el mar y venía hacia mí, intenté cogerla y él me dijo eso

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te ha dicho ahora?

Harry le contó el sueño a su tía y cuando acabó, ella se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó. Los dos amigos fueron a la cocina después de ducharse y ponerse su ropa para correr pero allí no había nadie, se bebieron su café deprisa y salieron con dos bollos a fuera para ver si veían a alguien. Al asomarse al precipicio vieron a Emy y a Sirius buscando en la playa. Inmediatamente bajaron por el sendero para unirse a ellos. No les dijeron nada más que buscaran en la playa algo parecido a una botella. Después de una hora no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Emy optó por comenzar a buscar en las rocas del acantilado, las que daban directamente al mar pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a que ella corriese ese riesgo, iría él. A Harry le pareció raro que Emy no se opusiese pero en cuanto Sirius desapareció en un lado de la playa, Emy se fue al otro, entonces entendió que ella no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo. Ron se quedó en el lado de Sirius para avisar si había algún problema y Harry corrió detrás de su tía para ver si podía ayudarla.

Aquel trabajo les llevó más tiempo y cada vez se alejaban más de la playa por las encrespadas rocas. Al cabo de lo que a Harry le pareció hora y media, apareció su tía con una botella metida en la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Nada más pisar la arena salió corriendo en dirección hacia el lado de Sirius y gritó que ya lo había encontrado. Se sentaron a esperar que regresara y por fin lo hizo a la media hora. Allí estaban los cuatro, sentados en la arena, y en medio, una botella vieja, con un pergamino dentro. Todos la miraban, nadie decía nada y Ron y Harry no entendían muy bien aquella situación.

- Un anciano vestido con una larga capa gris ceniza, con la capucha tapándole la cara y un cordón negro alrededor de la cintura ¿Ese es el hombre que viste?

- Así es ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Contestó Harry

- Es un ángel de la muerte

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos a la vez

- Por desgracia le he visto en más de una ocasión – Emy miró la botella con un brilló especial en sus ojos – Soñé con él antes de que mi padre muriera, luego cuando mi madre estaba ya al final de sus días le visualicé en las escaleras de mi casa en Londres y, por fin, se presentó a mí cuando desperté de convocar a las fuerzas de la naturaleza la noche de Halloveen, en la que murieron tus padres y mi abuela. La última vez que lo vi, yo estaba en el aseo de una estación de servicio, a las doce de la noche, me miré en el espejo para arreglarme un poco y apareció tras de mí con una botella en la mano. Dijo "Se le acabó el tiempo" cuando me di la vuelta, él ya no estaba pero la botella sí, la abrí y solo había un nombre... Dani – Emy derramó una lágrima sin sollozo, con su voz fría, como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa – Volví a doscientos kilómetros por hora pero no pude hacer nada, cuando llegué él ya lo había asesinado

- ¿Me estás diciendo que el nombre que esté escrito en esa botella será la siguiente víctima? – Preguntó Sirius atónito

- Será alguien que conozca Harry o quizás sea... él – Emy cerró los ojos intentando que su sobrino no viera el terror en sus ojos

Sirius, con un movimiento brusco, cogió la botella de la arena, la abrió quitando de golpe el corcho, sacó el papel, lo desenroscó y leyó el escrito. Su cara cambio de repente y con la mano temblorosa se lo pasó a Harry. El pobre muchacho era incapaz de mirarlo, su mano temblaba al coger aquella losa y despacio lo giró para leerlo. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos se desprendieron del pergamino que cayó a la arena dejando ver su contenido a Emy y a Ron. En él había un solo nombre, claro y en grande "Petunia".


	13. De vuelta a Londres

13. De vuelta a Londres

Mientras Emy preparaba algo de comer para los chicos, Sirius comenzó a hacer las maletas, se marchaban esa misma tarde, esa era la única frase que Emy había dicho después de ver el pergamino.

- Nos vamos esta tarde para Londres

Nada más poner los platos en la mesa, solo dos, ella no comía, se subió a ayudar a Sirius. Harry y Ron recogieron la cocina y lo pusieron todo en orden, ya no cenarían allí, así que fueron metiendo en bolsas toda la comida de la nevera y de la despensa. Después subieron a hacer su baúl, para las cinco ya estaban listos y fueron sacando al vestíbulo todos los bultos para meterlos en el coche. Ron veía impotente la cara de su amigo, no sabía qué decirle y él no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. Cuando lo tuvieron todo preparado, Emy hizo un hechizo reductor para que solo hubiese cuatro bultos. Se la veía muy contrariada y no tardaron en saber el motivo, fue la abuela quien habló.

- Sé que podrías aparecerte en Prive Drive en un instante pero no es prudente, quizás sea una trampa, ya sabes cómo se las gasta, seguramente lo que él quiere es que dejes solo a Harry. Sin ti a su lado, los tres podrían ser atacados

- Sabemos defendernos – Dijo Harry

- No le subestimes, podría presentarse con un gran número de sus seguidores y no tendríais ninguna posibilidad – Aclaró la abuela

- A pesar de todo... Ella es mi hermana

- Hemos hablado de esto ya, es prácticamente imposible escapar al ángel de la muerte – La abuela pasó su mano por la mejilla de su nieta traspasándola – No puedes hacer nada

- Eso ya lo veremos

- No les dejes solos, es lo que él quiere

- No lo haré, iremos los cuatro en avión – Emy comprendió que no era una sugerencia sino más bien una advertencia – Llamaré ahora para reservar vuelo – Salió hacia el teléfono con la cabeza gacha

- No os separéis, estar alerta en todo momento, él tiene espías en todos lados – Les dijo la abuela a los chicos mientras que Sirius llevaba los bultos al maletero del coche

- No te preocupes, abuela Sunny, así lo haremos – Contestó Ron, le sonrió y se fue hacia el coche

- Mi querido, Harry, sé que en estos momentos te sientes fatal, es normal

- No, no lo es – Harry no podía mirarla a los transparentes ojos – Me siento un verdadero monstruo, sentí un increíble alivio al ver que no era Ginny o Sirius o Emy o Ron o Hermione ¿Lo entiendes? Es como si me alegrara de que fuese ella, ella que no tiene culpa alguna, que siempre se alejó de todo esto... Sé lo que es no tener una madre y por mucho que aborrezca a Dudley, no se lo deseo

- Es por eso por lo que eres realmente especial, les has mencionado a todos pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese puesto tu nombre?

- Me da igual, yo no temo a la muerte, por lo menos no a la mía – Contestó con la voz entrecortada

- Pues yo sí – Emy salió de la cocina, lo había oído todo – No podría... Sigo sin estar preparada para perder a nadie más y menos a ti o a Sirius, así que, aunque solo sea por darme una tregua, no vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta, nunca ¿Me entiendes? NUNCA

Harry se abrazó a su tía, rodeado por sus brazos siempre sentía que el mundo era mejor, que no tenía problemas, que solo eran una familia normal, sin peligros, sin rencor, solo con el futuro por delante. Emy acariciaba su pelo y le habló en voz baja.

- Yo sentí lo mismo, mi corazón se alegro de que no fueses tú, ni Sirius, ni ninguno de los chicos, ni de los profesores, me sentí como si ella fuese prescindible, me sentí malvada ¿Sabes por qué? Él quiere ponernos a su altura, es un maldito cabrón... Si hay justicia en el mundo, si el cielo y la tierra pueden sentir esto, él no escapará a su castigo

- No lo hará, nosotros debemos ocuparnos de ello – Es como si el mismo corazón hubiese hablado y no desde la venganza o el rencor, sino desde la esperanza

- Ya está todo listo, podemos marcharnos – Sirius contemplaba una vez más un abrazo por el cual él hubiese dado todo por poder dar, por poder unirse a él

- Es un placer tenerte en esta familia, Sirius – La abuela le sonrió y se acercó más a él – Ellos están orgullosos de la familia que habéis formado, tanto tus suegros como tus cuñados

A Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos al oírlo.

- Solo hay una cosa que le puedo prometer, es que querré a su nieta con todo mi ser cada día de mi vida

- Lo sé, ten paciencia, cada vez queda menos para que os unáis de verdad

- Hasta pronto – Sirius le sonrió, le dio un beso en donde se suponía que estaba su mejilla y se marchó

- Hasta pronto, abuela, contaré los días para volver aquí – Harry hizo lo mismo que Sirius y se marchó dando el último vistazo a la casa

- Vigílanos, abuela, me sentiré más segura si sé que estoy bajo tu magia

- Cuídate mucho, no permitas que él te lleve por la oscuridad. Sigue la luz de tus chicos y del enorme amor que te une a tu marido. Ellos son tu tabla en medio del océano. Te quiero, mi niña, te querré siempre. Tus padres y tus hermanos también te protegerán y te guiarán por tu camino

- Lo sé, abuela, lo siento cada día de mi vida. Te quiero – Emy sonrió – No te comas todas las sobras

- Maldita niña rebelde – La abuela soltó una carcajada y desapareció por el suelo

Emy miró la casa, estaba realmente bonita y había sido obra suya, se sintió orgullosa, poco a poco se acercó a la puerta y antes de cerrarla, echó el último vistazo. En ese momento, la lámpara comenzó a brillar y sintió la necesidad de ponerse debajo, nada más hacerlo, una lágrima de cristal cayó en sus manos y se volvió a apagar, cerró su mano sintiendo el frío del cristal y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Desde el coche, los tres vieron como ella fue al jardín trasero, se puso delante de la casa y alzó los brazos durante un momento, luego salió por la pequeña puerta del lateral y recorrió el sendero hasta la casa de madera en donde estaba el coche. Abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

- Quién sabe cuándo volveremos pero estoy segura de que lo haremos – Puso el coche en marcha y se alejaron de allí

Pararon por el pueblo para despedirse de Ángel y Lola, no encontraron a los chicos de la banda pero les indicaron a ellos que se despidieran de su parte. Harry vio como el pueblo iba desapareciendo por la carretera, había vivido el mejor verano de su vida allí y deseaba con todas su fuerzas volver a verlos a todos.

Lo que no entendía muy bien era como habían tardado unas cinco horas en llegar desde Madrid y ahora estaban viendo la silueta de la ciudad en dos horas, así que supuso que el vuelo saldría pronto y Emy había realizado algún truco para llegar antes. Devolvieron el coche alquilado y se introdujeron en la terminal internacional del aeropuerto.

Ron estaba pasmado, mucha gente iba y venía de un lado para otro, nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel, él había llegado a España con un permiso especial del ministro para usar los polvos flu con un destino para el extranjero, el viaje no había sido perfecto pero aquel era mucho más sospechoso. Se suponía que tenían que montarse en un artefacto que volaría por los cielos sin ninguna clase de magia, eso, a él, no le daba buena espina.

Llegaron al mostrador y tuvieron que separarse de sus baúles, eso sí que no lo entendía, si alguien descubriese lo que había dentro podían tener problemas. La azafata les indicó que su vuelo tendría la llamada en unos diez minutos, con lo que fueron directos a la puerta. Para sorpresa de Ron, estaba lleno de tiendas que vendían prácticamente de todo, sobre todo chucherías. Emy vio la cara del pelirrojo y sonrió al saber lo que pensaba, le cogió de la mano y le metió en una que estaba repleta de chocolatinas gigantes, los cuatro eligieron cosas que les apetecieran y al final había un buen surtidos de golosinas, lo cual dejó a la dependienta de piedra.

- Es que somos muy golosos – Explicó Emy al verle la cara

Nada más salir de allí la puerta de embarque se abrió y pudieron entrar, atravesaron un corredor que les llevó a un autobús, cuando éste estuvo lleno, les condujo hasta las escalerillas para subir al avión y fue entonces cuando Ron se quedó paralizado. Aquel aparato era monstruosamente grande, se iban a caer seguro.

- No te preocupes ¿Crees que yo dejaría que tuviéramos un accidente? – Le dijo Emy al oído

- No quiero subestimarte pero esto es demasiado grande para que tú lo sostengas – Contestó aterrado el muchacho

Emy soltó una carcajada, le cogió de la mano y le condujo dentro del avión. El problema entre Sirius y Emy les hizo sentarse cada uno con uno de los chicos. Viajaban en primera, donde los asientos eran muy grandes y cómodos, Harry no dudó en ponerse al lado de la ventanilla, aunque Ron no estaba tan seguro pero Emy, que viajaría a su lado, le cedió ese asiento. Intentó explicarle a Ron el fenómeno de que aquel aparato tan grande pudiera volar pero él no se quedó muy convencido. No pudo evitar coger la mano de Emy cuando el avión comenzó a acelerar para despegar, la sensación en el estómago era enorme y cuando comenzaron a tomar altura y fue viendo como todo se iba haciendo más y más pequeño pudo exclamar "¡Guau, ha sido genial!".

Lo demás estuvo chupado, él y Harry fueron comentando lo que veían desde el cielo y Emy respiró un poco más tranquila al ver a su sobrino más distendido, aunque sabía que al llegar las cosas volverían a cambiar, estaba segura que habría espías en el aeropuerto de Londres. Comenzó a pensar un plan y cuando le tuvo más o menos terminado, le comentó, en voz baja, con Sirius que asintió estando conforme en que sería lo mejor.

Al llegar a Londres todos sabían cual era su nuevo papel, tanto Emy y Sirius se hechizarían para aparentar mucho más mayores y los chicos cambiarían su apariencia. Nada más coger sus baúles, fueron al baño, antes de pasar por seguridad en donde la gente esperaba a sus familiares y todo el mundo tenía acceso a esa sala. Emy se convirtió en una adorable ancianita al igual que Sirius, Harry pasó a ser un chico bajo, rubio, con el pelo largo y con un flequillo muy poblado y Ron se convirtió en un puesto adolescente alto, moreno tanto de pelo como de tez y con los ojos marrones oscuros

Así pasaron por el agente de seguridad y accedieron a la gran sala, los cuatro iban juntos, como si los dos abuelos llevaran a sus nietos de regreso a casa. No habían recorrido diez pasos cuando Ron deslumbró a Goyle, el muchacho de Slytherin estaba sentado mirando a la gente ir y venir, Harry divisó a Crabbe en una esquina de pie y Emy vio a Malfoy cerca de la salida. Emy ordenó mentalmente a todos pasar delante de Malfoy como si cualquier cosa y así lo hicieron, por supuesto él no se dio ni cuenta, estaba muy ocupado buscando a "otros".

Cogieron un taxi y Emy dio una dirección al taxista, de nuevo les ordenó mentalmente que no dijeran absolutamente nada y durante el viaje solo hablaron del tiempo que hacía. Llegaron a una casa estilo colonial, muy cerca de Hyde Park. Emy, sin cambiar de apariencia, llamó a la puerta y una señora de unos ochenta años les abrió.

- No hay una sola noche que no me pare a ver las estrellas – Dijo Emy en voz baja

Acto seguido les mandó pasar, los cuatro entraron en un salón decorado con muebles de principios de siglo. Emy se sentó en un gran butacón y habló a la señora, que les miraba muy extrañada.

- Este siempre fue mi favorito, el gran butacón de Emily

- ¿Conoces a Emily?

- Claro, Marsy, sino cómo iba a saber la contraseña

- ¿Es usted amiga suya?

- Sí, soy compañera suya

- Ella está en peligro, la están observando, tienen la casa vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso vinieron a preguntarme por ella

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Que no la veía desde los catorce años, la verdad, no me preguntaron nada más

- Muy bien, no quiero que te metas en problemas por ella – Emy la sonrió – Necesito la llave

- No sé de qué me habla

- Claro que sí, Marsy, necesito la llave de la casa de los Evans

- Pero no la conozco de nada

- No debes preocuparte, sólo es para la protección de Emy

- Está bien, no quiero más problemas, no quiero volver a tenerla, no quiero que les ocurra nada a mis hijos ni a mis nietos

- Por eso he venido

La anciana abrió un cofre, sacó lo que había dentro y quitó una falsa tapa para sacar una llave dorada y dársela a Emy.

- Cuando la vea ¿Querrá hacerme un favor?

- Por supuesto

- Dígala que se cuide, que la vieja Marsy le envía muchos besos y todo el amor del mundo. Esa pobre niña ha tenido una vida muy desgraciada y ahora él la vuelve a perseguir, no parara hasta darla caza

- Se lo diré – Emy abrazó a la anciana – Ahora debemos irnos y usted no debe recordarnos "Obliviate"

La señora cayó en el sofá y se quedó con los ojos perdidos. Los cuatro se marcharon por la puerta de atrás sin decir nada más. Emy alzó su dedo y dijo "Invisibilis", en el jardín de la anciana los cuatro desaparecieron y comenzaron a andar, con paso rápido hacia un grupo de casas que estaban en la otra calle. Emy les hizo rodear una de ellas, que parecía bastante abandonada, introdujo la llave en una piedra rota y se abrió una alcantarilla próxima. Sirius fue el primero en introducirse, luego Emy le fue pasando los baúles, después Ron se arrastró por el agujero y fue seguido por Harry y por Emy que cerró tras ella. Se hallaban en el sótano de la casa, lo veían por una minúscula ventana que daba a la calle y dejaba entrar un poco las luces de las farolas.

- Quedaros aquí sin hacer ruido y sin encender ni una sola luz, ahora vuelvo

- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó Sirius

- Hay que hechizar la casa para que ellos crean que no hay nadie dentro, me lo enseñó mi abuela, lo hicimos con su casa este verano para que no vierais nada

- Está bien

Emy volvió a conjurar el hechizo para ser invisible y desapareció, volviendo al cabo de unos minutos.

- Ya está, ahí unos cinco mortífagos rodeando la casa, menos mal que nadie nos vio entrar

- ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros que vendríamos aquí?

- Creo que no le gusta no saber dónde estamos, por eso debe estar vigilando todas las pertenencias que sabe que tengo, aún así estamos más seguros aquí que en El Caldero Chorreante

- No estaremos seguros hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts – Dijo Sirius en voz baja

- Aún no podemos ir

- ¿Vamos a estar aquí encerrados una semana y pico? – Se quejó Harry

- No, dormiremos aquí esta noche de momento y mañana iremos a Prive Drive

- Allí sí que habrá espías, es un suicidio

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que nos vean? Nos dará igual la pinta que llevemos – Ron hizo una apreciación muy certera

- Yo soy una especialista en escaparme de esta casa, no os preocupéis

Aquella noche durmieron allí y por la mañana la casa parecía otra. En cada pared Harry se encontraba con fotos, normales, de su familia, cuando sus abuelos eran jóvenes, cuando se casaron, en los diferentes embarazos, retratos del matrimonio, de las tres hijas juntas o por separado. Aunque la casa estuviese muy sucia y abandonada, si algo se notaba, es que allí había habido una familia, una familia unida por el amor, al menos por cuatro de sus participes.

Emy les sacó algunos bollos de los que había traído para desayunar y lo complementaron con parte de las chocolatinas que compraron en el aeropuerto. A pesar de que Harry quería ver cada rincón de la casa, su tía se negó en rotundo y les metió prisa para salir de allí y poder ir a Prive Drive.

Sin duda, ella era especialista en salir de aquel lugar, no tuvieron ninguna clase de problema y pasaron por al lado de unos de los mortífagos, ya con sus disfraces, en dirección a la estación de tren. Voldemort se estaba tomando muchas molestias por encontrarlos, la estación estaba atestada de sus seguidores, tuvieron que coger un tren que iba en dirección contraria para poder bajarse en una estación y coger otro que fuese hasta la casa de los Dursley. Emy cada vez estaba más desesperada, todos aquellos espías no daban más que dar a entender que todo era una trampa y no estaba segura que lo mejor fuese que Sirius, Harry y Ron le acompañaran, si no llega a ser por lo que dijo su abuela, ella les abría dejado en la casa o en cualquier otra parte y se habría ido sola.

Cuando por fin llegaron allí, varias ambulancias se hallaban frente al número cuatro de Prive Drive, los vecinos se agolpaban en las vallas de alrededor para ver mejor lo que sucedía. Los cuatro se hicieron paso entre el vecindario, oyendo rumores como que había sido una fuga de gas, o que un ladrón había entrado y le habían pillado, entonces hizo estallar una bomba o que el mismísimo Vernon Dursley se había vuelto loco de celos por que su esposa estaba con otro.

Harry tuvo que soportar todos esos comentarios sin poder abrir la boca y cuando al fin llegó a la valla y vio que metían un cadáver en una ambulancia, un fuego le recorrió el cuerpo. Harry oyó a su tía hablar en voz baja, no entendía que estaba diciendo pero creyó comprender que era un hechizo. El detective paró a los camilleros para abrir la bolsa, se detuvo un momento viendo el cadáver, luego cerró la bolsa y ellos le subieron a la ambulancia para marcharse de allí. Acto seguido, el policía se fue hacia la siguiente ambulancia y preguntó al médico el estado de los enfermos.

Al parecer, el hombre se hallaba en estado de catatonía, al igual que el muchacho. El médico le aseguró que no podrían dar una versión de lo ocurrido, ya que en esos casos, la recuperación tardaría meses o quizás nunca se produjese. Después de darle las gracias, se marchó de allí para acercarse a otro policía y comenzar a hablar con él, en ese momento volvió a pararse y se tocó la cabeza, como si le doliera, luego siguió su curso normal.

Emy volvió en sí, se había quedado tan rígida cogida a las vallas que parecía una estatua de piedra, agarró a Harry por los hombros y le susurró al oído "vámonos de aquí". Los cuatro volvieron a la estación y solo cuando se montaron en un vagón en donde no había nadie, Emy comenzó a explicarles lo ocurrido, eso sí, mentalmente, no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie que pudiera haber por los alrededores.

Cuando llegaron a Londres fueron directos a la calle donde habían guardado el coche de Emy, dieron varias vueltas para ver si alguien los seguía, ella estaba segura que nadie sabía de aquel coche pero aún así lo cambió el color y asombrosamente lo puso de color rojo pasión. Se metieron en el coche y Emy anunció que era hora de cambiar de disfraz, apuntó con su dedo a Sirius, que se convirtió en un hombre rubio de tez morena y perilla poblada con gafas de sol de espejo azul y vestido muy moderno. Después le tocó el turno a Ron, que le transformó en el mismo disfraz pero bastante más adulto y corpulento, tanto que habría podido con Crabbe y Goyle de un solo puñetazo. Cuando Emy apuntó con su dedo a Harry, una mirada de incertidumbre apareció en su rostro, si se le ocurría convertirle en una chica luego se iba atener a las consecuencias, ella lo supo nada más verle y sonrió, acto seguido Harry era un hombre de pelo castaño y largo, muy bien parecido con su rostro moreno y unas gafas oscuras. Emy cambió en un instante, para disgusto de Sirius, porque ahora era una morena guapísima con una minifalda impresionante, al igual que su escote. Ron iba delante con ella y se echó atrás del susto.

- No te preocupes, no se lo diremos a Mione – Emy apretó un botón y el techo del coche comenzó a deslizarse – Es hora de marcharse y de que nos dé un poco el aire

Arrancó a tal velocidad que ninguno dudó en ponerse los cinturones de seguridad, todos se les quedaban mirando en los semáforos, incluso pasaron por delante de la casa y Emy tuvo la desfachatez de preguntarle a un mortífago cómo coger la autovía para Mánchester. A Sirius le faltó un pelo para cruzarle la cara por cómo miraba a Emy pero, por suerte, ella arrancó justo a tiempo. Les anunció que había conseguido transportar los baúles al maletero, lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse a ellos y concentrarse un momento y eso era lo que había hecho, de ahí salieron pitando hacía la autovía rumbo a Hogwarts. Durante el camino hablaron de lo sucedido desde su vuelta. Estaba claro que los tres alumnos del colegio estaban allí para informar de su regreso, si acaso les descubrían, bastaba con que ellos dijesen que estaban esperando a algún familiar. Tanto Harry como Ron recordaron que no habían comprado los libros del siguiente curso pero Emy les informó que Molly lo había hecho por ellos.

- ¿Pero cómo sabéis cuáles teníamos que comprar? Aún no sabemos las notas que sacamos en los TIMOS – Observó Ron

- Bueno tengo entendido que los tres ibais a cursar para aurores ¿Estoy equivocada?

- No, en absoluto, eso quiere decir que hemos sacado las notas suficientes – Harry estaba encantado con la noticia

- Por supuesto ¿Acaso lo dudabais? – Se extrañó Sirius

- No, el año pasado fue el mejor curso, esta magia extra hace que mi dura mollera trabaje mejor – Dijo Ron

- Sí, eso y Hermione

- Ni que lo digas, menos mal que ella os lleva por el buen camino sino todavía estaríais en tercero – Se rió Sirius – No se lleva bien compaginar los estudios con las aventuras

- Díselo a él

Emy les explicó que la anciana llamada Marsy había sido una buena amiga de su madre y que siempre habían confiado en ella, aún así, no quiso ponerla en peligro mostrándose por si luego la pudieran investigar. También hablaron de lo sucedido en Prive Drive y todos estaban seguros que tanto Vernon como Dudley acabarían en el Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades mágicas, lo cual hizo pensar a Harry que su tío aún se pondría peor si se enteraba. Emy sentía enormemente todo aquello y más aún que no pudiera asistir al entierro pero eso sí que hubiese sido un suicidio. Ya avanzada la noche, les comenzó a ser familiar el paisaje y a las dos de la madrugada llegaron a Hogsmeade, dejaron el coche en el garaje de siempre y se encaminaron en silencio hacia el castillo. Al poco rato ya pudieron ver sus torres, sus ventanales y el bosque, todos contemplaron contentos, una vez más, aquel majestuoso edificio y al pasar por la verja se sintieron en casa.


	14. Nuevos compañeros

14. Nuevos compañeros

El último tramo hasta la puerta del castillo, se le estaba haciendo a Harry interminable, estaba muy cansado y el sueño se apoderaba de él a pasos agigantados. Cuando Emy abrió el portón y entraron al vestíbulo fue Ron el que dijo en voz alta que ojalá no tuvieran que subir hasta el último piso pero así era. Cuatro pasos más adentro, Dobby y Winky aparecieron para hacerse cargo del equipaje de todos, lo cual agradecieron, luego fue Snape y Remus, que salían del Gran Comedor, los que se llevaron la sorpresa. Para Sirius eran demasiadas cuestiones a esas horas así que, sin ser grosero, les indicó que contestarían a todas sus preguntas a la mañana siguiente.

Nada más entrar en el apartamento de la torre sur a Emy se le iluminó la cara, ese era su lugar y necesitaba volver allí, con sus cosas, en su ambiente y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de lo importante que era aquel castillo para ella, era su lugar, su gente, su casa, el hogar que habían formado Sirius y ella, sin malos recuerdos, solo cariño, solo paz.

Ron se instaló en el cuarto de Harry y para disgusto de los dos, solo hasta que comenzaran las clases. Los cuatro durmieron descansados, tranquilos y en paz hasta media mañana del día siguiente. Uno a uno, se turnaron para el baño y al fin bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor donde aún estaban Dumbledore y McGonagall. Después de los abrazos y besos se pusieron a desayunar con ganas, eso sí, bajo la atenta mirada de los encargados del colegio y nada más terminar comenzaron las explicaciones por parte de Emy y Sirius contándoles prácticamente todo el verano y dejándoles muy afligidos por la noticia de los Dursley.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, esto es una noticia horrible – Dijo apenada la profesora

- Voldemort subestimó tu poder aunque no tu decisión de ir allí – Añadió Dumbledore

- Y una vez más tengo que pensar de qué me sirve tanto poder si no puedo defender a los míos

- Claro que los estás defendiendo, seguro que sino las cosas ya serían mucho peor – Dumbledore miró a Harry y le sonrió – Has cambiado mucho este verano, se te ve un muchacho fuerte y decidido ¡Cualquiera se mete contigo ahora!

- Yo mismo – Contestó Ron hinchándose

- ¿Qué les has dado a estos chicos, Emy? – Dumbledore mantenía su tono jocoso – Sirius ha recuperado su cuerpo atlético, a Ron le has hecho crecer más aún y acostumbrado a ver a Harry venir más delgado de sus vacaciones, hay que decir que está hecho un jabato

- Les he puesto un poco en forma y no voy a parar de hacerlo, en cuanto podamos hoy vamos a ir a correr y quién sabe si les meto a nadar en el lago – Contestó divertida la joven

- Si lo sé me voy contigo de vacaciones para ver si me pones a mí con tan buena pinta

- Lo suyo, señor director, ya no tiene remedio – Contestó McGonagall y como no solía hacer bromas, está aún fue más divertida provocando la risa de todos, incluido el anciano

Para Harry y Ron volver a estar allí significa una cosa, quidditch, al día siguiente de llegar le enviaron, por vía rápida, la escoba a Ron y así se pudieron pasar tardes enteras practicando su deporte favorito, eso sí después de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas por el campo corriendo junto a Emy y algunas veces con Sirius y Remus. El director les había anunciado que sus clases extraordinarias continuarían ese año, aunque no estuvieran los cinco al completo, porque incluyó a Emy, a pesar de que ella se la ingeniaba pero que muy bien con la magia. Por las mañanas se dedicaban a la lectura obligada y guiada o por Arabella o por McGonagall, que estaba encantada de verles tan puestos en transformaciones y pociones.

La mañana de antes de la vuelta de los alumnos, Harry y Ron se enteraron que la totalidad de los profesores se reunirían esa tarde para marcar los fundamentos del curso, temarios, hablar sobre posibles problemas y, en ese año, métodos de defensa y observación. Ellos hubiesen dado cualquier cosa por poder estar en esa reunión pero antes de que alguno lo propusiese, Dumbledore les sugirió que vería cualquier intromisión, así que les invitó a seguir con sus prácticas de quidditch.

A la hora del almuerzo Snape apareció con un hombre alto y de muy buena complexión, se le veía muy apuesto y bien vestido, su caminar era de paso decidido y su mirada, según Harry, bastante arrogante. El hombre se paró a la altura de los muchachos que comían en su habitual mesa de Gryffindor pero en la esquina más próxima a la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore lo había seguido con la mirada desde su entrada, al igual que McGonagall y el resto de profesores a excepción de Hagrid y Emy que estaban prácticamente de espaldas y cuchicheando sobre algún tema.

- Bienvenido, Mark

- Es un honor enseñar en esta escuela, director Dumbledore

- Prefiero que me llamen profesor o Albus

Harry y Ron se fijaron en la cara de las profesoras, todas le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, eso indicaba que todas le consideraban muy atractivo, también vieron a Arabella acribillar a Emy a manotazos detrás de la silla pero ésta se los devolvía para que la dejara seguir hablando con Hagrid.

- Le presentaré – Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a decir los nombres de los profesores – Al profesor Snape ya le conoces

- Sí, he tenido ese gusto, él se encarga de pociones, una materia increíblemente difícil. Hay que ser un erudito para enseñarla aquí en Hogwarts

Harry comprobó que el tal Mark tenía ganado a su odiado profesor.

- Ella es la Subdirectora y profesora McGonagall de Transformaciones, la profesora Sprout de Herbología, la profesora Sinitra de Astronomía, la profesora Vector de Aritmancia, el profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos, el profesor Lupin de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Black de Runas y Leyendas Antiguas, la profesora Figg adjunta de pociones, el profesor Hagrid de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...

Hagrid al oír su nombre al director, se puso recto como una vela y soltó en alto.

- Estoy aquí

- Como le he dicho, este es el profesor Hagrid que parecía estar un poco disperso

- Encantado – dijo Hagrid un poco nervioso como si le hubiesen pillado en una travesura

A Harry se le vino a la cabeza el tema que seguramente estaban tratando pero en ese momento se le volvió a ir cuando vio a su tía volverse para ver qué pasaba y abrir los ojos como platos.

- Y ella es la profesora...

- ¿Emily? – Preguntó medio asombrado Mark

- ¿Mark? – Emy si que parecía realmente asombrada y contrariada - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Eso es precisamente lo que iba a explicar yo – Continuó Dumbledore – Ella es la profesora Martín de Estudios no Mágicos. Él es Mark Wilcox, el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia

- ¡Esto sí qué es una sorpresa! – Exclamó Emy

- Sí que lo es, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí. Te perdí la pista cuando te metiste en el departamento de inteligencia, pensé que a estas alturas serías una espía de renombre

- Jajajaja, no ¡Qué va! – Emy estaba más colorada que el pelo de Ron

- Sólo queda por presentar a la profesora Trelawney de Adivinación, el problema es que ella no suele bajar a comer aquí, siempre se encuentra en su torre, ya te la presentaré luego en la reunión ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba notificarlo, el profesor Rowling de Vuelo no estará este año con nosotros, se encargará de ello Viktor Krum, que por motivos que no vienen ahora al caso, ha tenido que dejar su actual ocupación

A Ron se le cambió la cara, eso significaba problemas con los que no contaba y sobre todo competencia y de la dura. Harry comprobó que la misma cara que tenía Ron la tenía su padrino, que soltaba chispas por su nuevo compañero y las miradas que le estaban largando a su mujer.

- ¡Sí que somos hoy muchos! No solemos coincidir todos a la hora del almuerzo ¿Has comido ya?

- Sí, sí he almorzado en una graciosa cantina del pueblo, se llama algo de unas escobas

- ¿Graciosa cantina? – Repitió Sirius con muy malas pulgas

- Bueno nunca podría llamarla restaurante

Snape se rió de la gracia de su nuevo amigo pero pocos más lo hicieron.

- Se me olvidaba presentarte a dos de nuestros alumnos de sexto curso – Dumbledore señaló a los chicos, que hubiesen preferido quedarse en el anonimato – Él es Ronald Weasley y él Harry Potter

- Hola ¿Es que sois muy estudiosos y venís antes de tiempo?

En la expresión de Mark no se asomó ni un solo gesto porque le presentaran a Harry Potter, lo que hizo que Snape le jurara fidelidad para los restos.

- Ellos están aquí por un caso especial – Dumbledore no dio más explicaciones

- Emily, cuando termines de comer me encantaría que me enseñes todo esto – Su voz sonaba zalamera, mientras su mirada la desnudaba en silencio

- No va a poder ser, la profesora Martín y yo tenemos cubierta la tarde – Sirius contestó antes que Emy pudiera abrir la boca

Harry y Ron seguían comiendo sin prestar atención a donde clavaban el tenedor, se podía ver claramente un duelo de titanes en el gran comedor y ellos no se lo iban a perder. Para la absoluta decepción, eso sí, muy bien disimulada, de Mark Wilcox fue Snape quién le enseñó el castillo antes de la reunión, mientras que Sirius subía las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su apartamento seguido por Emy, que se lo tomaba mucho más calmada. Ron y Harry no supieron muy bien qué debían hacer pero al final, y como siempre, les pudo más la curiosidad y subieron detrás de Emy hacia el apartamento.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – Preguntó Sirius nada más cerrar la puerta

- No queremos meter la pata... por si nos preguntan – Harry intentaba no sonreír

- Debemos estar informados – Agregó Ron

- Déjales, no tengo nada que ocultar

- ¿Quién coño es Mark Wilcox? – Preguntó imitando la voz como un remilgado

- Es un compañero de la universidad que no sabía que fuese mago

- ¿Muy compañero?

- En su momento sí, pero no llegó a nada serio... como puedes comprobar – Emy sacó su ironía habitual de cuando alguna situación no le gustaba

- ¿Pero te acostaste con él? – Sirius miró a los chicos después de decirlo, estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia – Lo noto por cómo te mira

- No, no me he acostado con nadie, eso creía que ya había quedado claro – Emy estaba empezando a molestarse por el tono de voz y la miraba de Sirius - ¿Acaso te pregunto yo con quién o cuántas te has acostado?

- No pero si quieres te lo digo

- Me lo dices para tener luego derecho a preguntar, creo que esta discusión debe acabar aquí

- No, no puede acabar aquí ¿Es que no te has fijado en que no ha movido ni un solo músculo cuando le han presentado a Harry?

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? Quizás no le conozca

- ¡Emy, por Dios!

- Está bien, quizás no ha querido impresionarse delante de él, supongo que no sería bueno para mostrar una relación alumno profesor

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sale semejante... gilipollas?

- No creo que debas juzgarle antes de conocerle – Emy estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

- Si viene aquí con aires de "¡qué bien, he encontrado compañía femenina!" Y ES LA MÍA, puedo llamarle lo que me dé la gana

- Por si no te has percatado, él aún no sabe que nosotros somos una pareja

- ¿Pareja? En España éramos un matrimonio o así me presentaste ante todos

- Él no sabe que eres mi marido ¿Estás contento?

- Sí

- Bien

- Vale

- De acuerdo, espero que no pase de esta tarde en que le comuniques esa noticia

Llamaron a la puerta mostrando bastante prisa.

- Si es ese presuntuoso, se come mi puño – Sirius levantó la mano con el puño cerrado y el entrecejo muy fruncido

- Harry, abre tú, por favor – Suplicó Emy con un tono ya cansado por aquella situación

Harry hizo lo que su tía le pidió y nada más girar el pomo de la puerta, entraron como un rayo Arabella y Remus.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a un hombre que está tan bueno? – Preguntó Arabella sobreexcitada dirigiéndose directamente a su amiga y sin percatarse en los demás

- Diría gilipollas, es tan gilipollas – Puntualizó Remus, entrando detrás de ella y haciendo reír a Sirius, Harry y Ron

- ¡Envidiosos! Se ve a la legua que es todo un caballero, además de ser guapo e inteligente

- ¿Es que os ha echado una droga a todas o qué? – Preguntó fastidiado Sirius

- A mí me parece un pedante altivo y zalamero, que solo tiene conversación con las damas para rebajarlas a oír nada más que cumplidos – Añadió Remus sentándose despacio en su butaca favorita y acariciándola - ¿Seguro Emy que no dejas que me la lleve?

- No y no tienes derecho a juzgarle de esa manera. No le conocéis en absoluto, puede ser algo arrogante, no digo que no, pero es un gran conversador, es inteligente y maduro, tiene dos carreras universitarias y una, muy buena, educación

- No sabía que fuese elitista, Emily – Sirius tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre – ¿Quieres que me apunte ahora a la universidad o con mi curriculum te vale? Seguro que si quitamos Azkaban queda mejor

Harry clavó los ojos en los de su tía, que miraba fijamente a Sirius. Ella permanecía callada, al igual que todos pero él supo cual hubiese sido su respuesta inmediata, lo había oído en su interior "ojalá estuvieses allí ahora". Pero ella no dijo nada, se quedó un momento parada por el comentario, luego, sin dejar de mirar de frente a Sirius, abandonó la sala sin que nadie dijese nada. Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá, entre abatido y furioso.

- Si esto era una lección para que sepa que las palabras de tus seres queridos pueden doler más que puñaladas en la espalda, lo habéis hecho muy bien los dos – Harry tiró de la manga de Ron para indicarle que se marchaban y así lo hicieron

- ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso? – Preguntó suavemente Arabella

- Eso digo yo, cómo he podido

- ¡Ey! Amigo, son los celos, te hacen ser un poco estúpido, es normal

- No, Remus, esto es la punta del iceberg, de uno que intenta estallar por presión. Tarde o temprano tenía que salir y creo que sólo ha hecho asomarse

Harry y Ron practicaban con sus escobas tiros a los aros pero Harry ni siquiera se acercaba con lo que Ron no tenía que apenas esforzarse, después de un rato sin decirle nada, le mandó parar y bajar a las gradas para hablar un rato.

- Les he visto discutir en otras ocasiones, los dos tienen mucho carácter pero no como antes, iban a hacerse daño, por lo menos Sirius

- No quiero que la tomes conmigo por lo que voy a decirte, quizás puede esclarecerte lo que tu padrino siente – Ron miró a su amigo de reojo para observar su cara, que era de bastante preocupación - ¿Recuerdas nuestro comportamiento con las chicas después del partido entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff del año pasado? ¿Y te acuerdas de cómo estabas cuando todos esos chicos se acercaban a Ginny para intentar salir con ella? ¿Se te ha olvidado tu reacción cuando Hermione nos dijo que Malfoy iba detrás de mi hermana?

- Sé a donde quieres llegar, sé que él está rabioso de celos pero no ha sido sólo eso, es como si se recriminaran algo más

- Ellos se quieren, lo sabe todo el mundo, no debes preocuparte, seguro que el tal Wilcox se echará atrás en cuanto sepa que ellos están juntos

- Algo me dice que no, Ron, que él no se parara ahí

Ambos decidieron esperarlos a la salida de la reunión, Harry les diría algo elocuente y los tres volverían a ser la familia unida de ayer. Esperaron sentados en las escaleras un buen rato y al final, poco a poco, fueron saliendo los profesores. McGonagall y Sprout les vieron y fueron a saludar para desearles un buen año escolar, luego fueron Flitwick y Hagrid, que a los ojos de Ron formaban la pareja más graciosa que había visto en toda su vida, teniendo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse. Para cuando los chicos dejaron de hablar con los diferentes profesores, ya no sabían dónde estaban Emy y Sirius, así que decidieron salir al patio, hablarían con ellos a la hora de la cena pero cuando estaban doblando una esquina oyeron varias voces, entre ellas la de los tutores de Harry.

- No sabía que en Hogwarts fuésemos tantos profesores jóvenes – Dijo Wilcox

- Este año está aún más justificado – Le contestó Remus

- Entiendo – Mark observó a Emy, se la veía un tanto retraída, aspecto que no conocía en ella - Mañana llegan los chicos, deberíamos salir esta noche a celebrar nuestro último día de... tranquilidad

- No es mala idea, Mark – Contestó Snape

- ¿Qué me dices, Emily? Se te daba muy bien cantar y bailar, podríamos enseñar a estos a moverse bajo una música seductora – Mark sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho y cómo había sido tomado tan solo con verle la cara a Black - ¿Sabías, Sirius, que Emy es una estupenda cantante y más aún bailarina? Deberías haberla visto en el último musical que hizo en Madrid

La cara de Emy era un poema épico de incertidumbre y vergüenza, ella nunca le había comentado que debutó en un pequeño teatro y ahora Sirius estallaría de nuevo en reproches que ella no podría justificar.

- Yo no sabía nada de eso – Exclamó Snape sonriendo a su compañera

- Yo sí, mi cara no es de sorpresa, sino de asombro por tu indiscreción – Le contestó Sirius a Mark dejándolo de piedra

Inmediatamente apareció una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la aludida por el orgullo de haber sido defendida por su amado pero, al fijar sus ojos en los de Sirius, se dio cuenta que no era para su defensa sino para la de él mismo, no quería quedar como un gilipollas. Emy sintió una enorme punzada en su corazón, quería salir de allí y cuanto antes.

- Lo siento pero yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas y no me apetece, así que me perdonáis, hasta mañana – Fingió una sonrisa y se marchó

- Espera, voy contigo – Añadió Arabella yendo tras ella

- Las señoras nos dejan solos para ir de juerga ¿No os da miedo que unas malas mujeres se aprovechen de nosotros?

- No me preocupan tanto las malas mujeres como los hombres ruines – Emy contestó sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta

Harry y Ron habían visto y oído toda aquella escena, ahora estaban seguros que un gusano se había colado en su manzana y estaba dispuesto a pudrirla. Bordearon el corredor para acceder de nuevo al vestíbulo y así dirigirse al apartamento de la torre sur. Cuando entraron, Arabella rodeaba a Emy con sus brazos para consolarla, al ver que los chicos habían regresado, ella se secó las lágrimas con las manos y sonrió para no intranquilizarlos.

- No es necesario que disimules, lo hemos visto y oído – Dijo Harry sentándose a su lado

- Lo siento, no quería que me vieseis así – Se disculpó ella

- Creo, tía, que ese Wilcox va a ser un gran problema ¿Le dijiste que Sirius y tú estáis juntos?

- Sí, antes de entrar a la reunión

- Pues parece que eso le da igual

- Empiezo a pensar lo mismo – Emy suspiró – Aún así, Sirius no debería haberse puesto como una fiera conmigo, yo no he hecho nada malo

- Lo sé, es que está celoso

- Pero yo nunca le he dado motivos para que desconfíe de mi amor, de mi respeto y fidelidad... No entiendo por qué lo está haciendo, más que un conflicto con él parece que le quiera tener conmigo

- Se le pasará

Durante la cena ni Sirius ni Remus aparecieron y luego se iban a ir al pueblo con Wilcox y Snape a tomar unas copas para despedir las vacaciones. Dumbledore invitó a Ron y a Harry a su despacho, mandando ir también a Emy. Después de una conversación sobre las impresiones de la nueva temporada, Emy se disculpó, por no estar de humor, para irse a dormir. Harry no dudó ni un minuto en ir tras ella y Dumbledore retuvo a Ron con un propósito, una especial partida de ajedrez contra él. Era la ocasión de Ron para demostrar todo lo que había aprendido en su libro prohibido, nada más y nada menos que frente a Dumbledore, eso sí que sería un logro, una victoria frente al mejor mago del mundo. Dumbledore salió a buscar el tablero y cuando volvió con él, los ojos de Ron se convirtieron en piedra, era el más espectacular tablero que él hubiese visto o imaginado en toda su vida.

- He de ser franco, Ronald, vamos a trabajar duro con esta partida, es parte de tu entrenamiento – Dumbledore contempló el rostro del muchacho, a veces se asombraba de la madurez con que los cuatro podían tratar aquellos tiempos tan difíciles – Emy me comentó vuestras misiones y estoy de acuerdo en que tú eres el mejor encargado para esa labor

- Bueno... Yo no estoy muy seguro de poder llevarla a cabo como se espera de mí

- Por supuesto que lo harás

- Gracias por su confianza pero preparar la estrategia para vencer en la batalla contra el mal, va a ser más complicado que una simple partida de ajedrez

- Por eso, cuando empecemos, iremos comentando las jugadas

Ambos se sentaron enfrente del tablero, Ron se quedó con las blancas por orden del director y comenzaron simulando su estado actual con respecto a sus enemigos. Para Ron estaba claro que el lado oscuro aún no había perdido ninguna pieza, mientras que ellos estaban debilitados en las defensas al no tener ni a los Dementores, ni a los gigantes de su lado. Así comenzó una partida que, para ambos, situaba su posición en esa horrible guerra.


	15. Apenas un instante

15. Apenas un instante

Harry y Emy subieron en silencio las escaleras hasta el apartamento. Cuando llegaron, Emy pidió a Dobby y a Winky que les dejaran solos aquella noche, luego se disculpó para ir a cambiarse y ponerse más cómoda, Harry fue también a ponerse el pijama y ambos se encontraron de nuevo en el salón, se tumbaron juntos en el sofá y así estuvieron un buen rato, en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, solo estar unidos. Harry sentía en su interior la pena de su tía, le hubiese encantado encontrar la forma de hacerla sentir mejor pero sabía que no era su cometido, sino el de Sirius. Cuando llegó Ron, los dos estaban medio dormidos en el sofá. Emy mandó a su sobrino ir a la cama, afirmando que ella se iría enseguida pero se quedó allí esperando a que su prometido llegara.

Sirius abrió la puerta del apartamento rozando el alba, venía con la nariz hinchada y el ojo morado. Se encontró con Emy acurrucada en el sofá y dormida, sentándose en el butacón de al lado, se quedó contemplándola, era realmente hermosa. No había tenido una buena noche, había hundido sus penas en alcohol y perdido dinero jugando a las cartas, ese asqueroso Snape se había aprovechado de su borrachera para desplumarle y encima el imbécil de Wilcox lo había disfrutado, aunque las cosas se habían puesto mucho más complicadas hacía sólo una hora. Los cuatro se pasaron con el alcohol, el problema es que sentados en la mesa, jugando a las cartas, llevaban muchas rondas bebiendo y comenzaban a arrastrar las palabras, eso había provocado más de una carcajada entre ellos y justo en aquel momento de confianza, Mark Wilcox dijo algo que anuló por completo el estado de embriaguez de Sirius.

- Es una pena que Emily no haya venido, nos tendríamos que pelear por ver quien vuelve con ella, os juro que merece la pena verla desnuda, es una diosa ¡Oh sí, la mismísima Venus!

Acto seguido Mark tenía la mandíbula desencajada por un puñetazo de Sirius pero no se quedó allí, los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea en medio de Las Tres Escobas sin importarles la presencia de otras personas o la imagen que darían, sabiendo que ambos eran profesores de Hogwarts. Remus y Snape consiguieron separarles a costa de llevarse algún que otro golpe.

- No te acerques a ella ¿Me oyes? – Bramó Sirius

- Aún no es tu mujer y yo conseguiré que no lo sea

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

- Ella se merece a alguien mejor que un ex presidiario

- ¡MALDITO CERDO ARROGANTE!

- Severus, cállale porque no puedo apenas retenerle – Le dijo Remus

Snape se llevó a empujones a su nuevo compañero y los dos amigos se quedaron en la taberna, que se había quedado vacía, con Roberta y Jhon, sus dueños.

- Lo sentimos mucho – Se disculpó Remus recogiendo las mesas y sillas tiradas por el suelo – Gracias por desalojar el local para que no vieran este absurdo espectáculo

- No te preocupes – Dijo Roberta – Ese nuevo profesor no me cae muy bien, se da demasiados aires

Remus y Sirius salieron de allí disculpándose de nuevo. Ambos cogieron el camino de vuelta al castillo caminando como si tuvieran losas en los zapatos.

- Me la va a quitar

- No seas tonto – Se quejó Remus – Ella te quiere y te ha querido siempre

- Tú no lo entiendes, ella necesita de alguien que la abrace, que la mime, no es tan dura como aparenta y yo... yo no puedo

- Ella no necesita a nadie que no seas tú

- Ya estuvo con él, eso quiere decir que en algún momento ella sintió algo por ese capullo y estoy seguro que él la va a reconquistar

- Pues no lo permitas, haz tú lo mismo, lucha por ella

- No, Remus, he de dejarla libre para que ella pueda elegir

Ahora que la estaba mirando y disfrutando de cada detalle de ella, una idea iba creciendo en su mente, quizás lo mejor sería estar separados una temporada, viviendo y durmiendo cada uno por su lado. Emy abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Sirius, poco a poco fue fijándose en su rostro y entonces vio los golpes. Se incorporó y llevó su mano por instinto hasta el golpe de la nariz. Inmediatamente la nariz se rebajó y dejó de dolerle pero Emy la apartó de golpe con un tremendo chispazo.

- Déjalo, no es necesario – Sirius se asombró de su voz tan seca y fría

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Os han atacado?

- Me puse un poco nervioso al ver que mi nuevo compañero había visto desnuda a mi prometida y yo... no

A Emy se le cambió la cara por completo, pasó de preocupación a alucinación y cuando consiguió abrir la boca, Sirius la calló.

- Estoy muy cansado ¿Vas a quedarte en el sofá? Si tú te quedas, yo voy a la cama pero si vas a la cama, ya me quedo yo en el sofá – Sirius seguía atónito por ver como podía comportarse aún más gélido

- Ve a la cama – Emy no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más

Sirius se levantó y se marchó al cuarto, tal cual estaba vestido, incluido las botas, se tiró en la cama y se quedó allí inmóvil hasta quedarse dormido. Emy se marchó de allí en cuanto él cerró la puerta de la habitación. Necesitaba correr, gritar, sumergirse, no oír absolutamente nada. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y no paró de hacerlo hasta que llegó al lago. Se subió a las rocas que formaban parte de los muros del castillo y cuando estaba muy alta se tiró de cabeza al lago. Entonces todo cambió, sus oídos se taparon, su respiración estaba parada y buceó todo lo que pudo hasta que le faltó el aire y subió a la superficie. Comenzó a nadar como si le fuese la vida en ello, tomó aire y se volvió a sumergir. Desde que era una adolescente, siempre que su furia o amargura le atormentaba, se sumergía dentro del mar donde el mundo era diferente, ningún sonido la torturaba, allí abajo solo había paz. Se quedó nadando y buceando hasta que el sol le indicó que la gente ya se habría levantado.

Nada más salir del lago apuntó su dedo hacia ella, se secó inmediatamente y se vistió con un vestido de tirantes blanco con flores. No iba a dar la imagen de alguien decaído, no, ese día iba a estar guapa y sonriente aunque se pasase el día fingiendo, no daría muestras de debilidad. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor sólo estaban Dumbledore y McGonagall, sonrió y dio los buenos días pero se quedó de piedra ante la respuesta de su director.

- Un buen salto, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía nada igual ¿Te ha gustado el baño?

- Sí – contestó tímidamente

- Ya quedan pocos días para hacerlo, creo que este año el otoño se adelantara trayendo muchas lluvias

- Sí, lo mismo creo yo

El resto del día no se cruzó con Sirius pero sí con Mark, que intentó explicarle lo sucedido por la noche pero ella le cortó diciéndole que no le importaba lo más mínimo y despidiéndose de él por tener muchas cosas que hacer. Emy se centró en estar con Harry y Ron durante casi todo el día. Ellos le ayudaron a organizar su despacho y preparar sus próximas clases.

Harry estaba especialmente nervioso ese día, dentro de una horas volvería a ver a Ginny y no dejaría pasar esa noche sin decirle todo lo que sentía por ella y sin pedirle que fuese su novia. Sin embargo, Ron no estaba seguro que Hermione fuese a aparecer, él seguía teniendo el libro en su baúl y sabía que eso significaba que aún no había regresado. Por la tarde prepararon todas sus cosas, Harry sólo parte de ellas, para trasladarse a la torre de Gryffindor donde, a partir de esa noche, volverían a dormir con sus compañeros, Dean, Seamus y Neville. Emy estaba terminando de meter unas mudas de Ron en su baúl mientras que él y Harry descolgaban las Saetas de Fuego de sus colgadores en la pared. Comprobó que el equipaje de Ron estuviese completo y luego revisó el de Harry.

- Creo que ya está todo, chicos

- Quiero darte las gracias por el fantástico mes de agosto que he tenido, sino llega a ser por vosotros, estaría muerto de asco

- ¡Qué exagerado eres! – Emy le revolvió el pelo dándose cuenta que había vuelto a crecer – Está claro que tú eres de esas únicas personas que crecerán hasta los veintiún años – Abrió los brazos – Agradécemelo con un abrazo, luego será más difícil dártelo

Ron le dio encantado ese abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Emy lo sintió inmediatamente y sonrió.

- No esperarás mucho

- ¿De verdad? – Ron no necesitaba preguntar nada, sabía a qué se refería, luego miró a Harry y comprendió que debía dejarles solos – Voy a estar un rato en la cocina, este año no tengo porque llegar a la hora de la cena con hambre – Sonrió y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta

- Este amigo tuyo es muy listo y muy glotón, no me extraña que crezca

- Siento mucho lo que está pasando ¿Ya os habéis reconciliado?

- Esta vez no creo que sea eso, cariño, no estamos peleados por una diferencia de opiniones, es más bien una cuestión de desconfianza

- Entiendo

- Yo no puedo hacer nada más que lo que ya he hecho y es decir la verdad

- Entonces ¿Wilcox fue tu novio?

- Para nada pero si me enrollé con él una noche, nada más que una noche, sin pasar más allá de unos besos y unas caricias. Si tu padrino no sabe encajar eso ¿qué debería hacer yo sabiendo que ha amado a otra mujer hasta el punto de casarse con ella?

- Ya pero él es más burro, quizás es que los chicos no veamos más allá de nuestras narices, yo también he estado celoso en otras ocasiones, debes perdonárselo

- Entonces no lo has entendido – Emy sonrió a su sobrino y se sentó con él en la cama – Yo no tengo que perdonarle nada, para mí no ha habido agravio, el que desconfía y no quiere estar conmigo es él, no yo

- Hablaré con él, tú no te preocupes por nada, se lo explicaré como tú lo has hecho conmigo

Harry se acurrucó en el pecho de su tía y se rodeó por sus brazos, le encantaba aquella sensación, siempre la misma, protección y amor. Su tía le acariciaba el pelo y paró de pronto, una extraña sensación se apoderó de Harry, algo magnético le unía a ella sin poder separarse, duró al menos un minuto y luego desapareció.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Harry asustado

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Es que no lo has sentido?

- Será la pena o el cariño o lo que te voy a extrañar – Emy sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y contesto con una tangente – Abrázame fuerte, se nos acaba el... verano, ya no estaremos juntos... como antes

- ¿Te acuerdas el año pasado?

- A estas horas nos estábamos separando en la estación

- ¿A estas horas? – Preguntó Harry asombrado al ver que ya eran la seis y media – Gin está apunto de llegar

- Baja con Ron, ella será la primera en entrar

A las siete menos cuarto ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras del vestíbulo, jadeando por haber bajado corriendo. Al minuto de estar allí comenzaron a oír los carruajes y Harry a notar su corazón bombeando a mil por hora. Iban a estar juntos por fin, después de dos meses y medio interminables, volverían a estar juntos. La cogería de la cintura y la besaría hasta saciarse ¡OH, SÍ! Eso es justamente lo que iba a hacer. La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió y una increíble muchacha apareció tras ella.

Ginny se había situado en el primer vagón del tren, para poder coger el primer carruaje, para poder correr y verle de nuevo. Sabía ya todo lo que tenía que hacer, lo había imaginado durante dos meses y medio interminables, nada más verlo, y sin que nada ni nadie pudiera impedirlo, iría corriendo hacia él y lo besaría abrazándole tan fuerte, que todos sus sentidos y cada centímetro de su cuerpo, festejara que volvía a estar a su lado. Sabía que no podría contarle nada pero él lo entendería, a pesar de su desmesurada curiosidad, él lo comprendería, esperaría hasta poder decírselo y así sería mucho más especial.

El mes de agosto había sido un tormento, metida en casa leyendo libros, uno tras otro, buscando en cada línea y no hallando la respuesta, esa por la cual ya estaba desesperada. Pero ahora tendría a Harry a su lado de nuevo y esta vez estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Serían novios, se besarían cuando quisieran, pasearían de la mano los fines de semana, compartirían aventuras y lucharían juntos para mantener el equilibrio, para proteger a Emy. Estaba deseando que le contara todo el verano en España, estaba ansiosa por verles a todos y por eso el viaje en tren se le hizo interminable y el trayecto en carruaje le pareció mucho más lento que de costumbre, hasta que por fin, se paró y fue la primera en bajar. Corrió escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta de la entrada, dio cuatro pasos dentro y allí estaba él.

Emy comprobaba su aspecto delante del espejo del baño, sonrió al ver que estaba realmente atractiva y que no le servía absolutamente de nada, más bien todo lo contrario, podía empeorar las cosas. Se repetía una y otra vez "sé fuerte, sé fuerte". El truco de pasar aquel trago era equilibrar sus sentimientos de cara a Sirius y los demás, no debía de presentarse como mártir ni excesivamente fría, sólo tenía que intentar no derrumbarse, solo eso... pero no era tan fácil. Bajaba despacio las escaleras, sus ojos reprimían las lágrimas, notaba como sus piernas fallaban y sus manos temblaban. Sabía que no había sido la peor semana de su vida pero optaba al cuarto puesto después de la muerte de sus hermanos, la de su madre y la de su padre. En apenas unos días había perdido a su hermana, no es que se llevara a las mil maravillas con ella pero era su hermana y no la deseaba ningún mal; la impotencia de no poder hacer nada atacaba de nuevo su torturada mente; si eso era poco, ver el alejamiento de Sirius le estaba arrancando las entrañas y para colmo había llegado el momento, justo cuando más le necesitaba a su lado, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Estaba convencida que el próximo en marcharse sería Ron y no él pero ahora ya estaba todo claro. Tardaría, no se sabía cuánto en volver a verlo, ella y los demás, menos mal que Dumbledore había dado con una excusa muy convincente que explicar al resto de profesores las ausencias que se produjeran. Pensó en Sirius, no sabía cuándo había visto a Harry por última vez, quizás en el momento de la discusión. No quería que fuese la última imagen que tenía de él hasta que se volviesen a ver pero no podía presentarse así como así, ahora que Mark estaba allí.

Dumbledore no quería decir al nuevo profesor que ella era La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangre, ni tampoco que Harry era su sobrino, si él demostraba saberlo debería explicar el porqué. Así estaban informados todos los profesores que sabían de las dos situaciones pero por otro lado estaban los rumores de los estudiantes sobre qué parentesco unía a Emy y a Harry en realidad, se habían creado tantos disparates desde la muerte de Cho, que no se ponían de acuerdo en si era su madre o su tía o una amiga de la familia o simplemente una compañera de sus padres. Solo los amigos de Harry más próximos lo sabían y también tenían órdenes de no decírselo ni a sus propios padres, con lo que en cuanto vinieran los alumnos sería cuestión de tiempo que él comenzase a indagar sobre su relación con Harry. Emy decidió que lo mejor era comunicarse con Sirius mentalmente.

- "Sirius, tengo que decirte algo" – Intentó mantener la voz sin quebrar

- "No me gusta nada esta clase de intromisión"

La voz de Sirius cada vez era más fría y aquello le había pillado de sorpresa, no pensó que ella se atrevería a tanto.

- "No lo haría si no fuese necesario"

- "¿Qué sucede?"

- "Ha llegado la hora de Harry, si no le ves en dos minutos en el vestíbulo, no le verás en bastante tiempo"

- "Está bien pero no se te ocurra volver a recurrir a esta clase de comunicación, no me apetece conversar contigo... de esta manera"

- "No te preocupes, no lo haré"

Sirius no se lo pensó un momento y sin decir nada a Remus y Arabella, que estaban sentados a su lado, salió del Gran Comedor hacia el vestíbulo. Le vio al lado de la escalera, estaba con Ron y miraba estupefacto a la puerta de entrada. Sirius se giró para ver qué llamaba tanto su atención y fue entonces cuando vio a una Ginny mucho más madura, más bonita... más mujer. Sintió también la presencia de Emy y se volvió a verla. Un enorme escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, su prometida, parada en medio de las escaleras, ya estaba vestida para la ocasión, con su túnica ceñida en seda negra y una elegante boina francesa a juego situada de forma perfecta en su ya larga melena rubia cobriza. Se había ondulado el pelo y maquillado, estaba increíblemente preciosa pero al fijarse más en ella comprobó que sus ojos brillaban en exceso y reflejaban una vez más pena y desilusión. Sirius no pudo aguantarlo y apartó su mirada hacia su ahijado, diez segundos más tarde todo cambiaba.

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos, allí estaba ¿ella? Se la veía tan distinta y hermosa, aún más y para él era prácticamente imposible. Se notaba un cambio en su pequeño cuerpo de bailarina, ahora sus curvas eran más pronunciadas, sus caderas redondeadas resaltaban su pequeña cintura y estaba su perfecto tórax, adornado con un pecho sinuoso que mareaba su cabeza. Harry notaba su cuerpo arder, volvía a ver su sedoso pelo rojo fuego suelto, liso, largo y perfectamente colocado sobre sus hombros; volvía a apreciar su rostro, el que normalmente, mostraba serenidad, sabiduría e inocencia ahora estaba turbado, inquieto y chispeante; volvía a perderse en sus enormes ojos castaños, pozo de pensamientos, en los cuales Harry se hubiese hundido con el mayor de los placeres, ahora le miraban inquietos y deseosos; volvía a enloquecer con su boca, sus perfectos labios carnosos de color carmesí que pedían a gritos de desesperación unirse a los suyos ¡Oh señor! ¡Cuánto deseaba besarlos!

- Gin – Solo un hilo de voz pudo sacar de adentro para llamarla

Ginny le miraba hipnotizada, sus piernas eran incapaces de moverse ni un centímetro cuando toda su alma hubiese volado hasta sus brazos. ¡Qué diferente estaba de la última vez que le vio! Delgado y pálido de preocupación por su culpa, vestido con un precioso pijama para celebrar la noche más romántica que ella hubiese podido imaginar, descalzo para sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies, para sentirlo al igual que ella. Ahora estaba tremendamente cambiado, más alto, más fuerte, más mayor. Su rostro moreno hacia que sus grandes ojos verdes parecieran dos faros indicándole el camino de vuelta a casa, a sus brazos. Sus facciones eran mucho más varoniles y su sonrisa infinitamente más deseable. Oyó su nombre de su boca y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, su voz, la que tanto había ansiado escuchar llegaba a sus oídos como olas a la orilla y necesitaba contestarle, decirle que ya estaba allí, que esta vez acabarían su cita, que esta vez lo aclararían todo.

- Harry

La sonrisa no cabía en su boca al oír su nombre en sus labios, comenzó a andar hacia ella, sus pasos cada vez eran más etéreos, no entendía porqué su cuerpo comenzaba a no pesarle. Sólo faltaban tres pasos más y la tendría en sus brazos, la tendría en su boca, la tendría en su corazón pero la sala comenzó a nublarse con una niebla espesa con olor a mar y, en apenas un instante, todo desapareció.


	16. Un comienzo sin Harry

16. Un comienzo sin Harry

Solo tres pasos, solamente tres eran los que faltaban para, al menos, un beso, uno que hubiese hecho soportar otro alejamiento. ¿Por qué se tuvo que quedar parada? Si hubiese seguido corriendo hasta él, no se estaría lamentando ahora. Una marea de gente comenzó a inundar el vestíbulo, el bullicio tapaba la llamada de Ron. Había cogido a su hermana de la mano e intentaba que reaccionara pero ella solo miraba al punto donde Harry había desaparecido. Ron puso su mano delante de sus ojos y por fin atrajo la atención de su hermana, que se tiró en sus brazos llorando. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decirla, no tenía palabras porque él también estaba atónito por lo sucedido.

Después de la desaparición de Hermione, ambos habían pensado que una había vuelto para que la otra se pudiera marchar pero en este caso, Mione no había regresado. Realmente no se esperaba que fuese Harry el siguiente en ir, estaba convencido que sería él. Se le vino a la mente lo cruel del tema, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esas desapariciones duraban más o menos un mes, así que Harry y Ginny se iban a pasar un total de tres meses y medido sin estar juntos, si eso le hubiese pasado a él estaría de un humor de perros. Mientras, acariciaba a su hermana para tranquilizarla, se compadeció de ella, se la veía muy ilusionada con el reencuentro y ahora parecía tocar fondo.

- Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando para verle – Gimió Ginny entre sollozos

- Lo sé y él a ti – Ron sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, quizás era el sentimiento de protección que había aumentado en él hacia su hermana, le sonrió – Me alegro de verte Ginny, yo también te he echado en falta

Su hermana se abrazó fuerte a él y su llanto aún fue más profundo. Ron la había apartado de la gente para que no vieran su angustia, no quería rumores nada más comenzar las clases.

- Ron, será mejor que entres en el comedor – Emy miraba con tremenda pena a sus pelirrojos – Yo me ocuparé de Ginny

Sin mediar palabra, se fue hacia el Gran Comedor. Aquello era un asco, sin Harry ni Hermione ni Ginny la cena no parecía tan apetitosa como en años anteriores, tampoco estaba ni Fred ni George, ya habían acabado, era la primera vez que se sentía solo en aquel enorme colegio. En la puerta, parado como una estatua, se encontraba Sirius, su cara era un claro reflejo del mismo humor que Ron.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó el muchacho

- Ver como se marchaba Harry

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Me lo dijo Emy minutos antes

- Entiendo – Ron se pensó un momento la pregunta pero al final la hizo - ¿Habéis hecho las paces?

- No y de momento no creo que las hagamos

- Te entiendo, créeme, lo comprendo, los celos son malos aliados pero ella no ha hecho nada

- Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación – Sirius miró a Emy – Entremos a cenar, dentro de un momento vendrán los nuevos alumnos

Ambos pasaron dentro y dejaron a Ginny y a Emy en el vestíbulo. Ron se fue acercando a la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo notar bastantes miradas volcadas en él, llegó hasta donde estaba Neville y se sentó a su lado. Para los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor de sexto curso, si había algo extraño, era que a alguno de los tres inseparables se le viese solo, y al ver a Ron sin ninguno de sus dos amigos, las habladurías comenzaron.

- ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione? – Preguntó Dean con su usual forma directa de tratar los temas

- Ellos han tenido que...

- Ronald, acompáñeme por favor

La voz estricta de la profesora McGonagall le sonó muy diferente que la oída en la última semana. Ron se levantó un momento antes de que Arabella entrara en la sala con el sombrero, el taburete y los alumnos. Siguió a la profesora de transformaciones a lo que seguramente iba a ser su despacho y así fue. Con un golpe de varita, la puerta de madera se abrió y pudo ver que dentro ya había tres personas, dos sentadas y una de pie en una esquina alejada mirando una librería.

- Ya estamos aquí ¿Cómo se encuentra Ginny?

- Mejor, gracias

- Sus obligaciones de Prefecta le obligan a conducir a los alumnos de primer curso a la torre ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

- Por supuesto, solo ha sido un bajón moral, estoy segura que es mejor centrarme en mis quehaceres

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Emy ¿Qué tal estás tú?

- No te preocupes por mí, Minerva, yo haré lo mismo

- Quizás tú estés cansada – McGonagall se volvió hacia la chica de la estantería - Tu viaje ha sido diferente ¿Es así, Hermione?

- ¿Hermione?

- Hola Ron, acabo de volver

El pelirrojo no se lo pensó un solo instante y fue a abrazar a su novia, con tanto cariño que ni si quiera McGonagall pudo contener la sonrisa. Después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió.

- No te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos – Dijo Ron con las palabras atropelladas

- Claro que sí y yo a ti

- Harry se ha ido hace apenas diez minutos

- Lo sé

- Tienes muchas cosas que contarme

- Creo que no, ninguna de las dos puede hablar de su estancia fuera, Ron – Explicó Emy – Por lo menos hasta que ellos lo permitan

- Está bien, está bien, me conformaré con que estéis aquí

- Dumbledore me ha pedido que os diga la excusa que deberéis dar si os preguntan por Harry – La profesora contempló la atención de los tres muchachos con satisfacción – En su caso está ausente por un grave problema familiar, que en cierto modo sentimos que sea verdad, y se le ha dado permiso para ausentarse y solucionar esos problemas. Además está el asunto de vuestras notas, me extraña que ninguno de vosotros haya preguntado aún por ellas pero he de suponer que otros asuntos más importantes ocupan vuestras mentes

Ron observó la mirada de su novia y luego la de su hermana, algo había cambiado en ellas. Era evidente el cambio de Ginny, mucho más mujer que la última vez que la vio pero el de Hermione, en un mes, no se quedaba atrás. Si cuando volvió a verla en España estaba preciosa, ahora su hermosura, mucho más formada hacia una chica prematuramente madura, era evidente. Sus ojos mostraban un mundo conocido, vivencias, errores y aprendizajes que él no vio reflejados en ella antes. Inmediatamente se preguntó si a él le pasaría lo mismo.

- Pensé en ello en julio pero he de reconocer que no lo vuelto a rememorar – Dijo Hermione sonrojada por su despiste

- En su caso, señorita Granger, son las mejores notas que he visto en años, sus TIMOS han sido perfectos y podrá cursar la carrera que quiera y en donde quiera

- Gracias, profesora – Hermione estaba inflada de felicidad – El año pasado decidimos cursar para aurores, creo que el camino ya le teníamos un poco marcado

- Eso parece – Contestó McGonagall – Ronald sus notas también fueron excelentes ¡Nada más que cinco TIMOS!

- ¡Guau! Eso supera hasta mis expectativas, mi madre se pondrá como loca ¿Podré cursar para auror?

- Por supuesto, las notas de Harry son parecidas a las suyas y también podrá hacerlo si lo desea ¿Él también quería cursar auror?

- Él es el que más quiere cursar auror – Contestó su amigo

- Pues entonces perfecto, ya me ocuparé yo de elaboraros el horario para mañana

- Felicidades, Ron, mamá se pondrá muy contenta

- Ya lo estará si tú eres Prefecta

- Sí pero sé que estaba preocupada por tus notas, así que antes de acostarte deberías mandarle una lechuza

- Así lo haré ¿Podemos bajar a cenar ya? – Le preguntó a la jefa de su casa

- Hay un asunto que deberías plantearte, tendrás que elegir un equipo prácticamente nuevo de quidditch y Harry no estará para ayudarte, así que te recomiendo que sea el nuevo profesor de vuelo el que te ayude

- ¿Es completamente necesario? – La cara de Ron mostraba un claro inconformismo por la sugerencia

- Sí, lo es

- Está bien

- Y el último asunto, antes de que vayamos a cenar, son vuestras clases especiales, que como sabrán ya, siguen este año y con el mismo horario. La primera clase la tendrán mañana con el director, así que preséntense en su despacho a la hora en punto, la contraseña es "cola de conejo"

- Allí estaremos, profesora – Contestó Hermione

- Bueno, ya podemos irnos

- Si no te importa, Minerva, me gustaría hablar un momento con ellos

- Claro, Emy, me iré adelantando – McGonagall asomó un atisbo de sonrisa y se marchó

- Venir cerca de mí todos – Emy hablaba en voz baja – Sé que no es fácil mantener secretos y tampoco que no se pueda saciar la curiosidad pero debe ser así, no podéis romper el compromiso creado

- Lo sabemos – Contestó Ginny

- Fantástico, una vez aclarado ese punto pasemos al más complicado... – Emy no sabía cómo decirles a los chicos lo que estaba pasando – Creo que se ha generado un pequeño problema por la marcha de Harry

- Dímelo a mí – Se quejó Ginny

- El problema principal es que él está muy, muy, muy lejos. Sé que no corre peligro pero yo me he quedado aquí y ahora mismo mi cuerpo es incapaz de mantenerse en pie

Los tres la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. La habitación estaba solo alumbrada con unas cuantas velas en las paredes y todos se veían ensombrecidos. Hermione sacó su varita y dijo "Lumus", fue en ese momento cuando pudieron verla la cara de verdad. Sus ojos estaban rojos y con unas ojeras cada vez más oscuras, su tez tenía una alarmante tonalidad gris y unas gotas de sudor inundaban su frente.

- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? – Se preguntó de forma recriminatoria Hermione

- Pero Harry acaba de irse – Ginny no entendía la rapidez de la dolencia – La otra vez tardasteis un día

- Ahora está muy lejos

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Ron

- Lo que tengo que pediros no es fácil, hay que preparar una poción

- Llamaremos a Arabella – Dijo resuelto Ron dispuesto a ir a buscarla inmediatamente

- No – Emy le agarró del brazo – No lo entendéis, no podemos involucrar a nadie en esto

- Pero ¿Por qué? Ella es tu mejor amiga, no se lo diría a nadie

- La poción la tenéis que realizar vosotros... es parte de la receta – Emy intentaba respirar con normalidad pero cada vez le dolía más el pecho

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Me falta un poco de aire y mi garganta parece querer cerrarse – Emy contestó con dificultad

- ¡Oh, Dios! Emy tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore, se te ve cada vez peor – Ginny estaba muy asustada

- No, debéis hacer vosotros solos la poción

- ¿Pero cuál? – Preguntó Ron

- Haremos magia antigua por primera vez, crearemos la poción para que me sirva hasta que él vuelva

- Emy, nosotros no tenemos ingredientes y si no nos dejas decírselo a ningún profesor ¿Cómo pretendes que elaboremos una poción? – Ron comenzaba a desesperarse al ver la cara cada vez más gris de La Unión

- El bosque tiene de todo, por eso existe, tenéis que ir ahora y recogerlos allí, estoy segura que Hermione sabrá identificar todos los ingredientes

- ¿Qué se necesita? – Preguntó ella

- Ginny escribe en un papel lo que diga y dame un poco de agua – Emy sentía su boca totalmente seca

- Ya está, dime

- Agua templada del centro del lago, corteza del tronco del sauce boxeador, trébol de los terrenos, polvo de hadas, escama de dragón, lágrimas de fénix, sabía de roble, polvo del cuerno de un unicornio, pelo de centauro, sangre de araña, raíz de lirios, pétalos de rosas y flores de lavanda

- ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir la sangre de araña y las escamas de dragón? – Ron tenía una imagen en su cabeza, Aragog

- Hablar con Firenze, él no os hará preguntas, solo os guiará pero debéis ser muy respetuosos y mostraros muy agradecidos

- Iremos ahora mismo

- No, tiene que ser después del banquete, coged la capa de Harry y el mapa

- No podemos dejarte sola – Dijo Ginny preocupada – Quizás caigas en coma ¿No vas a morir, verdad?

- No Ginny, no me estoy muriendo, me estoy quedando sin magia que es mucho peor

Los tres comprendieron de inmediato lo que eso podría significar, luego siguieron las órdenes de Emy, la acompañaron hasta su cuarto, las chicas le ayudaron a ponerse el camisón y la metieron en la cama. Mientras, Ron se proveía en la cocina de toda clase de recipientes, para cada uno de los ingredientes. Una vez que los obtuvo, los redujo y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Bajaron hasta el comedor intercambiando las preocupaciones que aquella situación generaba y acordando que no debían mostrar ningún temor al entrar en el Gran Comedor. Cuando se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, comprobaron que ya estaban en el postre y comieron todo lo que no habían tragado antes, luego llegó el discurso de Dumbledore.

- Queridos alumnos, un año más comienza, para todos, el periodo escolar. Un año especial por las circunstancias que nos rodean, un año para unirnos en un mismo fin, el de proteger nuestro mundo mágico. Un mundo en el que la destrucción no debe tener cabida, un mundo donde podamos reír, jugar, llorar, vivir en paz y en libertad. Si nosotros mantenemos nuestra fe, nuestras esperanzas y nuestro respeto hacia los demás, ese mundo volverá de nuevo. No penséis que cada uno de vosotros no puede hacer nada para mejorar esta situación, porque unidos somos muy grandes y podremos con cualquier contrariedad. Este año, como habéis visto, no hay muchos alumnos que comiencen pero los que han ingresado aprenderán, entre otras muchas cosas, el valor de la amistad y de la unión. Estoy seguro que hasta nuestros nuevos alumnos sabrán ya de nuestras lamentables pérdidas del año pasado a manos de impresentables, que no sabían medirse con gente de su talla, sino que se ensañaron con inocentes. Con este precedente, el castillo ha reforzado más aún su sistema de seguridad para poder garantizar una estancia inalterable por personajes de tal calaña. Como todo, esto genera un sacrificio por nuestra parte y he de anunciar que este año no habrá salidas a Hogsmeade – Dumbledore esperó un cierto abucheo pero ni un solo ruido se oyó – Las horas de retirada a sus respectivas casas quedaran de esta manera, hasta cuarto curso la hora máxima para andar por los pasillos son las siete, quinto curso hasta las ocho, y sexto y séptimo curso hasta las nueve. Solo los prefectos podrán andar por los pasillos más tarde de esas horas y siempre con la excusa de un turno de recorrido, sino también se aplicará el horario a ellos. Como siempre recordar que está prohibida la entrada en el bosque a todos los alumnos, todos los alumnos. Añadir, por supuesto, que sigue existiendo una larga lista de normas que respetar y sobre todo, la de no hacer magia en los pasillos, este año estará seriamente penada y he de advertir que hemos colocado detectores para saber qué varita es la culpable. Pero no todo son restricciones, este año la mayoría de los equipos tienen que renovar sus componentes y las pruebas tendrán lugar dentro de cuatro sábados, una buena oportunidad para entrenarse para las pruebas de acceso, para más información hablar con los jefes de las casas. A continuación os presentare a los nuevos profesores que se incorporan al colegio, Mark Wilcox será el encargado de enseñaros Historia de la Magia...

Ojalá Ron le hubiese podido decir a todos los que aplaudían entusiasmados, incluidos los de Slytherin, por la gran noticia que, aunque el profesor Binns era una pesadilla dando clase, no era un presuntuoso imbécil que había dañado la unión entre Emy y Sirius. Con el tal Mark Wilcox, esta era una ocasión segura de decir "Mas vale lo malo conocido, que lo bueno por conocer".

- Por otro lado, Sirius Black se asienta en el puesto de profesor de Runas Antiguas – Esperó a que terminara el aplauso, menos entusiasta que el anterior – Por último nuestro último tutor de vuelo, el profesor Rowling, no estará este año con nosotros por aceptar un trabajo más lucrativo, se encargará de ello el nuevo profesor Viktor Krum

Ni si quiera juntando el aplauso de Wilcox y Black se podía llegar al de Krum. La gente aplaudía sin parar, vitoreaban y silbaban en reconocimiento al nuevo profesor. Ron se estaba encendiendo como una llama, el tío listo se había plantado un enorme sombrero y una gran capa, a juego con su desorbitado cuerpo musculoso, para descubrir su identidad solamente cuando fuese presentado. Ron no pudo evitar pensar que aquella parecía una escena de una actriz de burdel barato.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

- Por si vomitaba al hacerlo

- Ronald – Dijo con tono recriminatorio Hermione – No quiero que esto sirva para riñas entre nosotros

- Faltaba más – Contestó irónico el pelirrojo

- Creo que eso ha sido todo, así que...

- ¿Y la profesora de Estudios No Mágicos? – Preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw de séptimo año, bastante atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas

- La profesora Emily Martín se encuentra realizando unos trabajos dentro del castillo, que han hecho que tenga que cenar antes pero seguirá impartiendo su materia como el año pasado

- ¿Eso significa que este año también habrá actividades extraescolares y talleres? – Preguntó otra alumna de Hufflepuff

- Eso parece pero será ella en sus próximas clases cuando os ponga al corriente de sus planes – Dumbledore echó una ojeada alrededor de la sala – Si no hay ninguna pregunta más... para terminar desear un feliz curso a todos e invitar a los Prefectos a que indiquen a los nuevos alumnos los recorridos hacia sus nuevas casas

Ron escuchó el barullo de la gente levantándose, los gritos de los prefectos indicando a los nuevos, se asombró al oír a su hermana junto con Colin Creevey para ayudar a los de primero, los saludos de los compañeros que no se habían visto, los comentarios de los próximos integrantes de los equipos de quidditch, los gritos de las chicas al contarse cualquier secreto, los murmullos de las más mayores indicando a las demás quien estaba más bueno y quien había mejorado después del verano, lo mismo de todos los años o al menos eso creía él. El último año, en quinto, se fueron antes de comenzar el banquete y este habían llegado justo al final, aún aquel comienzo sin Harry no era igual, desde que discutió con él en cuarto, nunca se habían separado en el colegio y francamente le echaba en falta, era su amigo, su compañero, su hermano y le echaba realmente en falta. Hermione miraba de reojo a su novio y, poco a poco, fue adivinándole el pensamiento, una sonrisa se posó en su boca, orgullosa de ver que él no era tan superficial y despegado como quería hacer creer a la gente. Acercó su mano a la de él y le sonrió.

- ¿Subimos?

- Sí, claro no podemos perder de vista a Ginny

- Un mes se pasa enseguida, Ron – Le consoló Hermione mientras salían hacia el vestíbulo

- No es lo mismo sin él

- Lo sé ¿Te imaginas cuando se entere de lo que tenemos que hacer esta noche?

- Nos colgará del cuello – Ron sonrió al imaginar la cara de su amigo

- Estoy muy preocupada por Emy, ella no suele mentir pero ¿Y si en verdad corre peligro su vida?

- Sé a que te refieres, aunque lo único que podemos hacer es lo que nos ha mandado y lo antes posible

- Tienes razón pero no va ser fácil

- En absoluto, espero que Firenze nos pueda ayudar porque te pudo jurar que, si he de volver al rincón de Aragog, antes involucro a Hagrid

- Démonos prisa por alcanzarlos

Los dos subieron aprisa las escaleras para encontrarse con el atasco a la entrada del cuadro de la Dama Gorda vestida de rosa. Ron se sorprendió por la contraseña "Dragón rojo" y pensó que quizás era un tributo de su hermana, Hermione sabía que eso era exactamente. Poco a poco fueron entrando en su sala, Ginny y Colin explicaron, a los cuatro chicos y tres chicas nuevas, las normas de la sala y les recordaron los horarios de vuelta a la sala común. Cuando Ginny les preguntó si tenían alguna pregunta, dos chicos levantaron la mano y Colin les hizo un gesto para que preguntaran.

- ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? – El niño esperó a que respondiera pero como no lo hizo volvió a preguntar – Harry Potter estudia aquí y es de está casa ¿Dónde está?

- Él esta fuera por asuntos familiares

- Todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no tiene familia – Dijo el otro muchacho que se veía cómplice del primero

- Por supuesto que tiene familia – Ginny estaba roja de ira – Harry tiene una familia muggle y nos tiene a nosotros y, en estos mismos instantes, no está en el colegio por asuntos familiares y punto

Los dos niños miraron asombrados a la prefecta y entonces uno le dijo al otro.

- Ella debe ser Virginia Weasley, Harry la salvó en la cámara de los secretos

- ¿Cómo sabéis eso? – Preguntó Ron acercándose a ellos

- ¿Eres Ron, Ron Weasley? – Preguntó nervioso el más moreno

- Sí ¿algún problema?

- ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo con dedicatoria referente a alguna de vuestras aventuras?

- ¿QUÉ? – Ron se puso tan rojo que Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada – Dejaros ahora de autógrafos, si vais a vuestras habitaciones ahora, otro día os contare lo que queráis, lo prometo

- Está bien, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Los siete alumnos se fueron hacia las escaleras para subir a sus habitaciones y en la sala ya solo quedaron un grupo de chicas de tercero que no quitaban ojo a Ron, otro de chicos de cuatro, que no quitaban ojo a Hermione y Ginny, y ellos cuatro. Colin mantuvo una breve conversación con ellos sobre las pruebas para el equipo y luego se marchó.

Allí se quedaron los tres preguntándose cuándo se irían a la cama los demás. Hermione calló en la conclusión de que las chicas abandonarían la sala cuando lo hiciera Ron y esté fue a hablar con los chicos para anunciarles, así como por casualidad, que una era su novia y la otra su hermana y novia de Potter, ni que decir tiene que se fueron pitando a sus habitaciones. Quedaron en la sala en una media hora con todo preparado para recoger los ingredientes y se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

En el cuarto de los muchachos Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban sacando conjeturas sobre el paradero de Harry y en cuanto Ron entró por la puerta, le llovió una tormenta de preguntas. Después de calmar a todos y explicar la versión autorizada, dando un poco de dramatismo al asunto, ya que ellos sabían que la familia muggle de Harry era de lo más horrible, todos se metieron a la cama aún sin entender muy bien por qué entonces su baúl estaba allí, hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió la guinda del pastel. Seguramente investigarían en su casa y lo mejor era deshacerse de pruebas que tuvieran que ver con el mundo de la magia, y con esa explicación tan sencilla, los tres se metieron en la cama sin rechistar, mientras que Ron pensaba que seguían siendo unos inocentes aún estando en sexto curso. Cuando los ronquidos de Neville se unieron a los de Dean y Seamus, Ron abrió el baúl de Harry, sacó la capa y el mapa y se bajó a la sala. Allí estaban las dos chicas esperándole impacientes, se les presentaba una prueba difícil y muy arriesgada. Los tres salieron de la sala por el cuadro pensando que todo sería mucho mejor si Harry fuese con ellos.


	17. Un paseo en la noche

17. Un paseo en la noche

- Agáchate más o nos pillarán – Se quejó en voz baja Ginny

- Ya lo hago, no es fácil ir andando con las piernas flexionadas

- Ahora es el momento, no hay nadie en la escalera – Hermione guiaba con el mapa

Se notaba que la seguridad del colegio estaba más reforzada, al menos, cinco profesores estaban de guardia, Sirius, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall y Sinitra, cuando en otros años, a esas horas, solo había dos y Filch con su gata, la Señora Norris. Tardaron más de veinte minutos en salir del castillo y en alguna ocasión casi les habían pillado, por no mencionar que Ron había metido el pie en un falso escalón llamando la atención de la maldita gata. Nada más salir a los terrenos comenzaron su plan, Ron y Hermione se esconderían detrás de algún seto, junto a la pared del castillo, mientras que Ginny buscaría, bajo la capa, tréboles en el césped de los terrenos.

A pesar de parecer bastante sencillo en un principio, resultó una tarea bastante complicada, Ginny gateó gran parte de los terrenos buscándolos y dio gracias a que no se los pidió de cuatro hojas. Después de media hora se reunió con su hermano y su amiga tras el seto pero antes de descubrirse tras la capa, sonrió al ver lo acaramelados que estaban.

El siguiente paso era corteza del sauce boxeador. Ron venía preparado, cuando se acercó al árbol, alargó con un hechizo un palo duro para dar en el nudo del sauce y que así no les machacara pero debía ser rápido, el árbol no se quedaría mucho tiempo sin moverse. Y así fue, en cuanto hundió la navaja en el tronco del árbol, el nudo saltó para arriba y el sauce quedó libre de movimiento, de manera que salió de allí pitando y encima sin que se le cayera la maldita capa. Ron tuvo que repetir la operación al menos treinta veces para poder extraer un trozo suficiente de corteza para la poción y en todas ellas se apreciaron las dotes para esquivar los golpes, al final Ron estaba agotado.

Se dirigieron hacia el lago, Hermione se había auto encargado para realizar esa misión, era una buena nadadora pero sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil, además si le daba por salir al calamar gigante y armar bulla, todo se iría al garete. Sabía que la capa no le serviría de nada allí por que, aunque no la viesen nadar, sí verían las olas formadas por su cuerpo, así que se acordó de Harry en la segunda prueba del Torneo y de las branquialgas. Sabía que crecían muy cerca de las orillas y sabía muy bien en que parte del lago encontrarlas. Guió a sus compañeros hasta allí y, debajo de la capa, se comió unas hojas. En cuestión de segundos notó la diferencia en la respiración, necesitaba sumergirse, salió de la capa con el bote en el bolsillo y se metió sigilosamente en el lago, dejando a Ron y a Ginny descansando sentados bajo la capa.

Hermione estaba encantada con aquella sensación nueva, sentía su cuerpo flotar y parecía que todas sus preocupaciones flotaran con él. El peso de la responsabilidad que tenía a sus espaldas cobraba otro aire allí metida, el suave silencio acariciaba sus oídos como si fuese la misma esperanza y le cantara que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad, que pronto volvería la paz. Su mente intentaba bucear rápido pero su cuerpo se resistía a abandonar aquella sensación demasiado pronto. Divisó a lo lejos una especie de corriente que llevaba un rumbo opuesto, incluso se podía ver una tenue luz en ella, se dirigió hacia allí y alargó su mano. Inmediatamente notó el calor de la corriente y dedujo que era allí donde tenía que recoger el agua para la poción. Se adelantó un poco más a aquel manantial cristalino y con las dos manos abrió la tapa y sostuvo el bote pero el agua no entraba en él. Hermione se impulsó con las piernas un poco más hacia la corriente, para introducir prácticamente la totalidad de sus brazos dentro, sentía un grato cosquilleo pero el agua seguía sin entrar en el bote. De nuevo volvió a impulsarse y estaba vez se introdujo entera. Cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir, se vio en el salón de su casa, sentada junto a su madre que le acariciaba el pelo mientras le leía un cuento. Todos los sentimientos de su infancia volvieron, la ingenuidad, la protección, el bienestar, el amor incondicional, la diversión, la ignorancia y el infinito egoísmo de querer permanecer siempre así, sin el peso de la sabiduría, sin el peso de la expectativa, sin el peso de la responsabilidad.

La corriente cambió en cuanto ella entró, ahora corría en espiral en torno a Hermione, por fin el bote estaba lleno de agua pero ella lo miraba deseando que no se hubiese llenado aún para seguir allí todo el tiempo posible. Su cuerpo era incapaz de obedecer a su mente para salir de allí y notaba como sus bronquios volvían a ser los de antes, si no aplicaba toda su voluntad para salir, moriría ahogada por propia conformidad. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Emy, a la mente le vino la imagen de ella tumbada en la cama con un aspecto tremendamente preocupante y en ese momento le pareció que la corriente cedía a sus deseos de salir de allí, incluso le pareció que le estaba acercando a la orilla. Cuando Hermione salió despacio del agua y se sentó en la orilla con el bote en las manos, todo volvió a pesarle por lo menos el doble que al entrar y un inexplicable pesimismo invadió su corazón.

- Menos mal que ya has salido, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer

- ¿He tardado mucho?

- Unos tres cuartos de hora – Contestó Ginny - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Os lo contaré mañana – Se apuntó con la varita y se secó al instante

- Será mejor que comencemos a buscar a Firenze y he estado pensando que podría llamar a Vesta, quizás ella nos ayude

- Es una buena idea – Exclamó Hermione que comenzaba a recuperar su habitual optimismo comedido – Si no acude probaremos con Sabana y con Marina

Llegaron al bosque prohibido y se adentraron como pudieron hasta que por fin se quitaron la capa y encendieron sus varitas. Optaron por seguir el camino que en primer año les llevó hasta el unicornio herido. A medida que iban adentrándose, el bosque se volvía más frondoso, más oscuro y, por lo tanto, mucho más terrorífico. Ninguno decía nada, caminaban agarrándose las capas en fila india, primero Ron, luego Ginny y por último Hermione. Ron intentaba centrarse en el asunto que le ocupaba pero no podía evitar pensar que Harry era mucho mejor para llevar a cabo semejantes misiones. No se volvería a quejar de que él fuese siempre delante o que se hiciese lo que Harry creía, ahora comprendía que él no estaba hecho para ser el primero sino para manejar la retaguardia, definitivamente lo suyo era luchar desde detrás del tablero o como mucho al lado de un líder pero, en este caso, ese personaje no estaba en el juego.

Ginny llevaba toda la noche luchando en su interior, por un lado estaba el deseo irrefrenable de tirarse en su cama a llorar de rabia por tener que estar de nuevo separada de Harry y por otro lado vivir su primera aventura verdadera, de las de salida nocturna y quebrantar un millón de normas, claro que eso le provocaba un sentimiento horrendo de decepción hacia Dumbledore, por haberla elegido como prefecta y estar saltándose a la torera todas las normas que tendría que vigilar en el resto de los alumnos de su casa ¡Qué hipócrita resultaba eso! Realmente le hacía sentir fatal y eso le hizo pensar en que Harry, a veces, se vería envuelto en la misma situación, impulsado a quebrantar alguna norma mientras pensaba que no debía de fallar a la persona que se encargó de su protección, a Albus Dumbledore.

Si para Hermione el sonido del silencio bajo el agua le resultaba relajante, el del bosque era una verdadera preocupación. Solo el ruido de sus pasos quebrantaba el absoluto mutismo del bosque. Algo no marchaba bien, lo podía sentir, un aroma se respiraba en el aire, una sensación flotaba en aquel ambiente tan cargado de algo que no podía explicar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sus sentidos se agudizaron pero nada ocurrió. Siguió avanzando y su temor aumentaba a cada paso, sintió la necesidad de parar y les detuvo a ellos también.

- Algo está sucediendo, lo puedo sentir

- ¿De qué hablas? – Susurró Ron – De momento todo está yendo bien

- ¿No lo notas Ginny?

Ginny cerró los ojos y cogió la mano de Hermione, una pequeña ráfaga de viento sopló en torno a ellos y desapareció.

- He sentido lo que sientes y tienes razón – Ginny miró a su hermano – Esta noche va a suceder algo, aunque no sé lo que es

- Pues que vamos a hacer una superpoción, eso si antes no nos matan recogiendo los ingredientes

- Ron, estamos hablando en serio ¿Es que no lo sientes? – Dijo Hermione en voz baja

- Lo único que siento es que no deberíamos estar aquí y que cuanto antes acabemos, antes no iremos

Diez minutos más andando bastaron para llegar al final del camino y para su alegría, allí, en un pequeño claro, había un centauro.

- Os estaba esperando – Dijo sin mirarlos – Esta noche está escrita en las estrellas, lo mismo que mi destino, guiaros para encontrar lo que buscáis

- ¿Eres Firenze?

- Así es – Se arrancó un puñado de pelos del pecho y se los entregó

- ¿Cómo sabes...? – Preguntó Ron asombrado

- Ya os lo he dicho, está escrito en las estrellas

- Muchas gracias – Respondió Ginny cogiendo los pelos y metiéndolos en un bote

- ¿Serías tan amable de guiarnos hasta un unicornio y un hada? – Preguntó amablemente Hermione

- Ese es mi destino – Firenze comenzó a adentrarse por la maleza

Los chicos siguieron al centauro al menos durante quince minutos, ninguno se atrevió a hablar pero ahora, incluso Ron sabía que en el ambiente del bosque se respiraba una excesiva tranquilidad, o más bien respeto, era como si les estuviesen dejando pasar hacia una meta ya escrita pero ¿Cuál era su final? Firenze se paró frente a dos grandes robles y miró a los chicos que venían detrás.

- Si se lo pides de corazón, el roble te dará su sangre

Ginny se fue hacia los árboles, una fuerza la guiaba, había estado antes en aquel lugar. Nada más acercarse, vio un riachuelo de agua saltarina entre piedras perfectamente colocadas y un poco más adelante, una gran poza. Ella había estado en aquel lugar, estaba segura, sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en el árbol y en el momento en que tomó contacto con él, todo cambio. La noche se convirtió en día, el frío de la noche en el calor del verano y sus ropas oscuras e informales en un precioso vestido blanco de gasa. Unos pasos provenientes de la poza llamaron su atención, alzó la vista y allí estaba él. Harry le sonreía abiertamente mientras se dirigía hacia ella, estaba muy cambiado, vestía como un joven mediterráneo con pantalones blancos y camisa de color verde aguamarina, su rostro permanecía moreno, su sonrisa blanca y sus ojos brillantes.

- ¿Me esperarás? – Preguntó al acercarse a ella

- Siempre – Respondió Ginny suavemente

- Ojalá pudiera darte el beso que nos quedó pendiente

- Ojalá

- Vas a necesitar esto – Le entregó una espada – Guárdamela hasta que vuelva – Sonrió y desapareció

Ginny cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y se encontró en la fría noche con la espada entre sus manos. Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, hundió la espada en el árbol y un líquido espeso y transparente salió del roble. Hermione, sin preguntar nada, puso el bote debajo y lo llenó hasta arriba, luego Ginny sacó la espada, acarició el tronco y la herida se cerró inmediatamente.

- Debemos continuar – Dijo Firenze girando en dirección sur

Los tres muchachos volvieron a seguirle por el espeso bosque hasta llegar a otro claro donde descansaba una hermosa pareja de unicornios, con su pequeño potro recién nacido. La imagen hubiese enternecido a cualquiera que la viera, el pequeño descansaba acurrucado por su madre, era de un blanco cegador y los tres emanaban una increíble luz en medio de una espesa oscuridad. Firenze miró a Ginny y le indicó que se adelantara hacia ellos. La joven obedeció al instante, llevando consigo la espada y un bote. Se arrodilló junto a ellos y comenzó a acariciar al pequeño unicornio, que mecía su cabeza gustoso por las caricias, de inmediato el unicornio macho bajó su cabeza en señal de autorización para que rasparan su cuerno y así poder recoger el polvo. Después de realizar su misión, Ginny acarició al donante en símbolo de agradecimiento y les dejaron tranquilos en su claro descansando.

- Sé que conocéis a algunas hadas del bosque, si las llamáis, acudirán – Sugirió Firenze

- Vesta, por favor, ven a mí, te necesito – Rogó Ron

En apenas diez segundos vieron una pequeña luz verde acercándose entre los árboles, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de la pecosa cara de Ron, ella sopló y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Mi pequeña traviesa ¡Qué placer volver a vernos! – Ron le acarició la barriga con su dedo meñique y ella comenzó a reír mientras daba volteretas y soltaba polvos mágicos que llenaron de inmediato un tarro

- He venido para ayudar a guiar vuestro destino, pídeme un deseo y te será concedido

- ¿Un deseo? – Ron estaba encantado con tal regalo e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una buena bolsa de galeones de oro pero sabía que no debía de pedir eso – Lo que más me gustaría, en estos momentos, es no tener que enfrentarme a una multitud de arañas por obtener un tarro de su sangre

- Concedido – Vesta giró alrededor de un bote y los polvos fueron cayendo por él para luego convertirse en sangre de un color rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro – Esta sangre es del mismísimo Aragog pero no temáis, no ha sufrido daño alguno, ni siquiera se ha enterado

- Muchas gracias, Vesta

- Volveremos a vernos pronto y espero que con más tiempo para que nos podamos divertir – Le lanzó un beso y se marchó

- Ahora sólo nos queda escama de dragón, lágrimas de fénix, raíz de lirios, pétalos de rosas y flores de lavanda – Exclamó Hermione como quejándose todavía de la larga lista

- Sé que estáis cansados pero hemos de continuar – Les dijo Firenze retomando un nuevo camino

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una cueva medio oculta por ramas y vegetación. Se adentraron y tuvieron que aumentar la luz de sus varitas porque parecía que aquella oscuridad se lo tragara todo. Serpentearon por un largo camino hasta tal punto, que ninguno podría saber a qué distancia se hallaban de la salida, ni volver a ella por la cantidad de decisiones que Firenze había tomado llevándoles por un camino u otro. Llevaban caminando un buen rato cuando por fin vieron luz al fondo, a medida que se iban acercando veían que la luz provenía de algún tipo de enorme fogata, lo que les parecía medianamente imposible, ya que se hubiese detectado desde el castillo. Cuando salieron de allí se quedaron completamente alucinados por lo que vieron. En medio de una gran explanada de piedra se hallaba, dormido, un hermoso y a la vez estremecedor dragón de color verde esmeralda, con las escamas tan brillantes que con la luz de las antorchas parecía llevar un traje de luces puesto encima. Por sus fosas nasales salía humo cada vez que respiraba fuerte, dando un tremendo olor a azufre al lugar. Su respiración era acompasada y, seguramente para su especie, tranquila. A Ron le dio la impresión que no era un dragón adulto sino más bien un adolescente, como ellos. Se fijaron también en el gran muro alto que rodeaba el lugar, estaba iluminado cada poca distancia con antorchas encendidas, incluso había excesivas. Ningún techo cubría el lugar con lo que el dragón se hubiese podido perfectamente escapar volando o trasladarse de un sitio a otro del bosque. Firenze se situó al lado de Ron y le habló.

- Es una pena que Hagrid no pueda ayudarnos, él no le pondría resistencia

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hagrid con el dragón?

- Es suyo, se llama Emerald

- ¿Es una dragona? – Preguntó asombrada Hermione

- Sí, así es

- La verdad es que es preciosa – Hermione se le quedó mirando un momento – Quizás haya una forma de no causarle daño, quizás si le decimos quienes somos y nos ve contigo, nos dé lo que necesitamos

- Se te ve muy decidida ¿Lo haces tú? – Preguntó Ron a su novia

- No, no, solo era una sugerencia

- Debéis daros prisa, aún os queda llegar al invernadero número cinco para recoger las flores – Dijo Firenze

- Está bien, allá voy – Ron agarró fuerte su varita y con la otra mano recogió la espada que le daba Ginny, se acercó a la dragona y carraspeó – Emerald, Emerald, despierta

El mítico animal no se movió ni un ápice pero si abrió los ojos, tan verdes que parecían una pradera, y miró a sus invitados, acto seguido exhaló fuego por la nariz.

- Emerald, somos amigos de Hagrid y hemos venido por un asunto importante, una muy buena amiga de él está muy enferma y ambos nos han pedido que recojamos unos ingredientes para realizar una poción que la cure

Emerald emitió una especie de rugido, sugiriendo a los presentes que entendía lo que le estaban contando.

- Necesitamos una escama tuya pero no queremos hacerte daño ¿Podrías ayudarnos? – Ron la miraba cada vez más hipnotizado, no sabía si por sus preciosos ojos o por su espectacular traje de escamas brillantes como piedras preciosas, era sin duda el dragón más hermoso que había visto en su vida y que seguramente vería y la primera vez que coincidía con Hagrid en compartir una opinión sobre lo que era una hermosa criatura mágica

Emerald levantó la cabeza y asintió, luego acercó su cola hasta Ron e hizo una leve sacudida para dar a entender que le pinchara allí. Ron le sonrió, se situó frente a la punta de la cola y pinchó la espada hasta arrancar una escama. Mientras Ron metía la escama en un tarro y lo guardaba, Ginny se acercó hasta allí, miró a los ojos de la criatura y se vio reflejada en ellos, luego pasó su mano acariciando el lugar en donde le había pinchado con la espada y la dragona cerró los ojos en señal de alivio, gruñó como símbolo de adiós, bajó la cabeza y siguió durmiendo.

- Dejémosla descansar – Dijo Ginny

Y de nuevo todos se introdujeron en el oscuro túnel para avanzar en zigzag hacia la salida. A pesar de la falta de orientación en aquel inhóspito lugar, sabían que les estaba llevando por otro lado, porque su trayecto duró bastante menos que el primero. Cuando salieron del túnel comprobaron que estaban muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y que realmente debía de ser tarde porque la noche ya no estaba tan cerrada como antes, como mucho en dos horas ya habría amanecido.

- Aquí se acaba mi labor

- Muchas gracias, Firenze, por guiarnos y por darnos consejo – Ron alargó su mano en señal de respeto para despedirse y el centauro la estrechó – Si necesitas cualquier cosa de un joven muchacho como yo, no dudes en pedirlo

- Gracias por todo – Hermione se acercó para besarle en la mejilla

- Estaba escrito en mi destino y ha sido un placer – Firenze miró a Ginny – Tu magia es buena, proviene del corazón. Tu obligación no era curar a ninguno de ellos, sin embargo lo has hecho, el bosque lo sabe y te da las gracias, volveremos a vernos

- Gracias a vosotros y llamarme si me necesitáis – Contestó sonriente la joven

Allí mismo redujeron todos los botes y se los metieron en los bolsillos, Hermione sacó de nuevo el mapa y Ron la capa, unos segundos más tarde corrían debajo de ella en dirección al invernadero número cinco. Realmente debía de estar escrito en las estrellas que ellos aquella noche recogieran todos los ingredientes porque la suerte intervino en que la puerta del invernadero no estuviese cerrada como el resto. Metieron lo que les faltaba en los botes y los volvieron a reducir. A los cinco minutos estaban de nuevo de vuelta al castillo bajo la capa.

Hermione comprobó que la vigilancia era mucho menor a aquella hora, las seis y media de la madrugada, solo quedaban Sirius y Snape con el conserje y su gata. Sortearon encontrarse con ellos por si acaso alguno era capaz de intuirles y llegaron al apartamento de Emy cuando iban a dar las siete. Ni se sentaron nada más llegar, fueron directos a la habitación de Emy. Si alguien les hubiese contado lo que vieron no lo hubiesen creído. Emy estaba tumbada en la cama de lado, en la misma posición que le habían dejado antes de marcharse. No se movía y no se la oía respirar pero lo más asombroso de todo era su aspecto, Emily Evans era una anciana de, al menos, noventa años.


	18. Esencia de Hogwarts

18. Esencia de Hogwarts

Ginny se acercó rápidamente, llevó su mano a la frente y comenzó a murmurar una especie de rezo que ni Hermione ni Ron entendían.

- No está muerta aún pero lo estará si no hacemos algo

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? – Preguntó Ron

- Aún faltan las lágrimas de fénix – Hermione observó horrorizada el aspecto de Emy – Llamaremos a Fawkes, él nos ayudará

- Fawkes, soy El Guardián de Hufflepuff, necesitamos tu ayuda, el colegio la necesita, La Unión la necesita y Harry la necesita, acude a nosotros, por favor

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que tienes que decir? – Le preguntó atónito Ron a su hermana

- Ya lo sabrás

Un sonido agudo se acercó por la ventana de la habitación, Hermione fue directa a ella para abrirla y en ese momento un majestuoso fénix hizo su entrada en la habitación.

- Fawkes, por favor, ayuda a La Unión para que recupere las fuerzas y nos diga qué debemos hacer – La voz suplicante y suave de Ginny fue suficiente para el ave

Batió sus alas frente a Emy y comenzó a surgir un viento agradable que olía a lavanda, como a ella le gustaba; luego el pájaro comenzó a emitir unos sonidos musicales, que llenaron de gozo los oídos de los muchachos y, por fin, Fawkes se posó en la cama y vertió unas lágrimas en la frente de la enferma. Emy respiró profundo y se levantó de golpe, sus tres chicos estaban allí con ella preguntándola preocupados por su estado. Sonrió levemente y acarició a su animal favorito, quería a Fawkes como si fuese suyo y el ave lo sabía.

- ¿Tenéis sus lágrimas?

- Es lo último que nos quedaba – Ron abrió un bote y lo puso debajo del pájaro, inmediatamente se puso a llorar vertiendo las lágrimas dentro del tarro – Muchas gracias, Fawkes

- Debemos ir a la sala de Los Fundadores, ellos nos darán los últimos ingredientes

Ayudaron a Emy a levantarse de la cama y a ir hacia la puerta, que siempre permanecía cerrada a no ser que ella la abriese. Una leve luz matutina se colaba por la ventana alta y mostraba un foco en medio de la sala circular de piedra.

- Hermione, ocúpate de encender las antorchas, Ron tráeme una silla y una mesa, Ginny ayúdame a invocar a Los Fundadores, casi no me tengo de pie

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se pusieron a realizar las órdenes de La Unión. La sala cobró la luz necesaria para realizar la poción, se colocó la mesa a un lado y Ron fue sacando todos los ingredientes y ampliando a tamaño natural los tarros con sus contenidos. Ginny agarraba a Emy mientras ella subía lentamente los brazos hacia el cielo.

- Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Helga, os llama vuestra Unión, necesito vuestro consejo, necesito vuestra sabiduría

Un remolino de viento y luz llenó la estancia girando sin parar hasta que poco a poco fue frenando, Ginny tuvo que ayudar, junto con Hermione, a que Emy se sentara en la silla.

- ¿Nos has llamado? – Preguntó en un tono cordial Helga Hufflepuff

- Tu estado es lamentable chiquilla ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Preguntó con arrogancia y cinismo Salazar Slytherin

- Bien lo sabes, ha llegado la hora, habéis cambiado el orden para que yo no me preparara, sois muy listos

- Era necesario – Pronunció con justificación Godric Gryffindor

- Lo sé, no era una recriminación, más bien un comentario – Contestó Emy con dificultad – Ahora necesito que me proporcionéis lo que me falta para realizar la poción

Para asombro de los tres Guardianes, Rowena Ravenclaw se convirtió en un gran halcón que voló sobre la estancia y luego se posó en medio de la sala dejando una pluma en el suelo, volvió a volar a su lugar y se convirtió en ella otra vez. Seguido, Helga brilló hasta convertirse en una hermosa nutria plateada dejando encima de la pluma un pelo de su bigote, volvió a su sitio y se convirtió en ella para dar paso a una enorme serpiente verde brillante, a la que nadie miró a los ojos, dejó un pequeño trozo de su piel y, por último, un magnífico león, que paseó fanfarrón por delante de ellos, hasta que dejó un mechón de pelo en el centro, luego se marchó a su sitió y se convirtió otra vez en él.

- Creo que ya podemos realizar la poción – Exclamó Emy

- No es por nada pero no hemos cogido ningún caldero – Observó Hermione

- No será necesario, aquí hay uno antiquísimo ¿Verdad? – Emy miró a Rowena que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa

Con un solo movimiento de mano, en el mismo lugar donde Los Cuatro Fundadores habían dejado sus ingredientes, apareció un hermoso caldero de hierro fundido con grabados dorados en sus paredes y con una viva fogata debajo. Emy miró a Ron que estaba distraído observando el caldero sobre el fuego.

- Vete dando a Hermione y a Ginny los ingredientes

- Lo que me digas – Obedeció el pelirrojo, dejando de mirar asombrado la escena y centrándose en lo que iba a ser su tarea

- Antes de nada, quiero que cada vez que echéis un ingrediente penséis en el momento de su recogida, es muy importante ¿Está claro? – La voz de Emy se apagaba por momentos

- Sí – Contestaron los tres

- Lo primero será el agua templada del centro del lago, Hermione la tienes que verter lentamente...

Hermione se acercó al caldero con el bote, nada más cogerlo no tuvo que esforzarse en recordar, ya que las imágenes de ella en el lago, lo mismo que los sentimientos, llegaban a su mente de forma inmediata.

- Ahora van los tréboles de los terrenos, Ginny échalos uno a uno...

Ginny echó unos pocos en la palma de su mano y durante el rato que estuvo echando, uno a uno, los tréboles, sus rodillas temblaban y le dolían de la misma manera que cuando los había recogido.

- La corteza del tronco del sauce boxeador, Ron esa la tienes que echar tú junto con los polvos de hadas y la escama de dragón...

Ron sacó la corteza del bote y en el mismo momento que la tuvo en sus manos, el pequeño trozo pareció convertirse en plomo macizo.

- Bien, lo siguiente será la sabía de roble y el polvo del cuerno de un unicornio, Ginny eso es asunto tuyo... Ron, ahora echarás, con mucho cuidado, gota a gota, la sangre de araña... Lo has hecho fantástico. El siguiente turno es de Hermione, es la mejor en pociones, vierte, uno a uno, los pelos de centauro, machaca la raíz de lirios y échala, ahora los pétalos de rosas y flores de lavanda – Emy aspiró su aroma favorito y sonrió – Parece que ya me voy encontrando mejor, Ginny terminarás tú echando las lágrimas de fénix

La joven derramó con cuidado las lágrimas de Fawkes en el caldero y en el momento en que la primera gota cayó en la poción, un humo se fue creando subiendo por el caldero para derramarse en los bordes y caer al suelo como espuma de baño. La sala se fue nublando con aquel humo blanco con olor a lavanda, mientras Los Fundadores sonreían complacidos por la situación y Los Guardianes miraban asombrados los extraños acontecimientos. Emy cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, el humo se fue concentrando en ella y subiendo en espiral por su cuerpo. Ella alzó los brazos hacia el techo y el humo siguió subiendo formando un remolino en torno a ella. Todo sucedía justo en el foco de luz que atravesaba por la ventana y, como si el tiempo se apresurara, un rayo de sol culminó una extraña transformación. Por un momento, los presentes vieron como ella se convertía en alguien vestido por una capa gris perla, ceñida al cuerpo por un largo cordón en el mismo color y con una capucha que le tapaba toda la cabeza incluida la cara. Ron se fijó en aquel cuerpo, no era el de Emy, no tenía forma femenina, era el de un hombre y, al ver sus manos, comprobó que era muy mayor, sus manos eran grisáceas como la capa y en ese preciso momento se acordó del sueño de Harry, del día en que buscaron la botella en la playa, en ese momento supo que, lo que estaba viendo era el ángel de la muerte.

El humo se fue haciendo más y más espeso hasta que la figura de dentro se esfumó de los ojos de los muchachos y con un simple chasquido todo desapareció. En la sala de Los Fundadores ya no estaban más que ellos y Emy tendida en el suelo; la silla y la mesa desaparecidas, el caldero como si no hubiese existido, los espíritus ya no se hallaban allí y ni un solo bote con algún indicio de ingredientes se veía por ningún lado. Después del shock, Ron se apresuró a ayudar a Emy a levantarse, parecía estar inconsciente, la sacaron de allí y la volvieron a llevar a la cama, su aspecto era el de siempre y ahora parecía un ángel dormido. Hermione se acercó a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y hacérselo beber mientras que Ginny le tomaba la temperatura y el pulso, todo parecía normal. Ron la incorporó un poco para que pudiera beber y enseguida volvió en sí.

- Ya está, ha salido perfecto

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, un poco cansada pero nada comparado a como debéis estar vosotros

Al mencionarlo ella, los tres notaron su propio cansancio y se sintieron exhaustos. Emy sugirió ir un momento al salón para dar unas breves explicaciones y luego comenzar la vida normal en el colegio.

- Esta noche estaba escrita en las estrechas... A pesar de que yo renegara de ello, se ha cumplido

- ¿Por qué renegabas? – Preguntó Hermione

- Acabáis de presenciar como salvaba la vida a cambio de mi magia... ahora ya no puedo hacer ni un simple Lumus

- Pero se suponía que hacíamos todo esto por que mantuvieras la magia – Dijo asustada Ginny

- He preferido quedarme con Harry sin magia que ser, eternamente, la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, he elegido una vida mortal al lado de los que más quiero... – Emy les sonrió – No pongáis esa cara, en el último ataque yo no estaba y os arreglasteis muy bien sin mí

- Pero si alguien sabe esto, vendrán a por nosotros hasta que no quedemos ni uno en pie – Dijo Ron con temor en su voz

- Por eso todo lo que estamos hablando ahora y lo que ha pasado esta noche, no se lo debéis contar a nadie, nadie, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Dumbledore, nadie, prometédmelo, prometed con vuestra sangre que no diréis nada a nadie, por lo menos hasta que yo os lo diga

- Prometido – Contestaron los tres

- Ahora debo pediros un favor

- Lo que quieras – Dijo Ginny

- En realidad será Hermione la elegida para tal misión, si en verdad lo aceptas

- Dime

- Necesito que te transformes en mí por la noche cuando tenga guardia

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Tengo una buena cantidad de tubos con pociones multijugos solo pendientes de un pelo mío o cualquier otra cosa – Emy miró a la preocupada Hermione y la cogió de la mano – Cada vez sois más poderosos, Ginny es una increíble bruja destinada a hacer cosas maravillosas y su magia es de las más blancas que existen en el mundo pero, por su benevolencia, no es la mejor guerrera. Ron no creo que quiera convertirse en una mujer unas cuantas veces al mes...

- Pues no, gracias

- Aunque también es un fantástico luchador, esta noche, a pesar de lo que él cree, ha estado genial y si hay algo que está realmente claro es que nunca te abandonará en el campo de batalla... tu lealtad a Harry supera con mucho mis expectativas, Ronald

- Gracias

- Así que ahora debes escuchar porque tú eres perfecta para lo que te pido, tu sabiduría y coraje, ya demostrados en otras muchas ocasiones, se han potenciado aún más y eso te convierte en una excelente bruja, de las mejores del mundo mágico, eres rápida de pensamiento y muy prudente, eso hace un perfecto equilibrio a la hora de manejarte con la varita y te convierte en lo que ya eres, fabulosa ¿Quieres, por favor, ser mi doble durante esas noches?

- Si me lo pones así, cualquiera se niega

- ¡Fabuloso! – Emy sonrió complacida – Debo daros las gracias, no sabéis lo importante que ha sido esta noche y vosotros habéis superado cualquier expectativa que me hubiese podido forjar, sois lo mejores ¡Y tan solo con dieciséis años! Me gustaría veros cuando tengáis treinta años

- Y nos verás – Contestó Ginny

- Seguro – Emy bajó su mirada al decirlo, cogió una bocanada de aire y suspiró fuerte – Ahora debéis marcharos, dentro de poco comienzan la primera hora de clase y aún no habéis desayunado

- ¡No nos da para un pequeño sueño! – Se quejó Ron

- ¡Se me olvidaba! También tengo poción revitalizante – Emy se levantó, fue a la cocina y vino con tres frascos – Bebérosla, os dejará como nuevos, eso sí, esta noche os quiero a las nueve en la cama

- Gracias, sino no sé cómo iba a aguantar todo el día – Dijo Ron

A la media hora, los tres estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, las pociones les habían sentado a las mil maravillas pero también les habían dado un hambre voraz. Ron desayunó como para cinco personas y Hermione y Ginny no se quedaron atrás. Los profesores estaban muy exaltados aquella mañana, iban y venían de un lado a otro mientras se decían cosas al oído. McGonagall le llevó a Ginny los horarios para que los repartiera entre el alumnado, Hermione y Ron supervisaron el suyo.

Lunes

8:30 a 10:30 Transformaciones

10:45 a 12:45 Historia de la Magia

Almuerzo

14:30 a 16:00 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

16:15 a 18:30 Herbología con Hufflepuff

- Este es el mejor lunes que he visto en toda mi vida – Exclamó Ron emocionado

- Pues mira el resto

Martes

8:30 a 10:30 Encantamientos

10:45 a 12:45 Pociones

Almuerzo

14:30 a 16:30 Defensa contra las artes oscuras

16:45 a 18:45 Transformaciones

Miércoles

8:30 a 10:30 Defensa contra las artes oscuras

10:45 a 12:45 Encantamientos

Almuerzo

14:30 a 16:30 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

16:45 a 18:15 Herbología

18:30 a 19:30 Estudios no mágicos

Jueves

8:30 a 10:30 Historia de la Magia

10:45 a 12:45 Pociones

Almuerzo

14:30 a 16:30 Herbología

16:45 a 18:30 Encantamientos

Viernes

8:30 a 10:30 Transformaciones

10:45 a 12:45 Pociones

Almuerzo

14:30 a 16:00 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

16:15 a 18:15 Defensa contra las artes oscuras

18:30 a 19:30 Estudios no mágicos

- El viernes no está mal pero terminamos más tarde que el resto

- Sí pero terminamos con Emy y no creo que a esas horas le dé por meternos caña, seguramente hará que nos lo pasemos bien... – Hermione tenía un cierto tono de nostalgia

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Sin duda es el mejor horario que hemos tenido y si comparamos este con el del año pasado, es para caerse de espaldas ¡Espera que lo vea Harry! ¡Si hasta nos dará tiempo a entrenar!

- Es que voy a echar de menos Aritmancia

- Tú estás como una cabra... en serio ¡Cómo una cabra! – Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se despidieron de Ginny para ir a clase

No vieron a Emy en todo el día pero sabían que había ido a sus clases y que aparentemente estaba bien. Al que sí vieron, tanto en el desayuno como en la comida y en la cena, fue a Sirius, siempre al lado de Remus, con cara de pocos amigos y cabizbajo. Ginny les contó que en clase estaba mucho más serio de lo normal y que había intentado hablar con él pero buscó una excusa para marcharse, no antes sin notificarle que, la cita con el director en su despacho, quedaba aplazaba lo mismo que sus clases especiales hasta nuevo aviso. Eso no hizo más que empeorar las expectativas de Ginny por mantener la unión entre Emy y Sirius, esa que de la noche a la mañana se había visto seriamente dañada.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, después de cenar todos, la mayoría de los alumnos hablaban de los nuevos profesores, de los cambios de los alumnos y de la ausencia de Harry. Una alumna de primer año, con bastante gracia y desparpajo, representó para el resto de las chicas, y cualquier chico que quisiera oírlo, la magistral clase de vuelo que había tenido con el profesor Viktor Krum. Hermione no disimuló al prestar atención al relato y eso comenzó a disparar el mal humor de Ron. Para colmo, Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil, secuestraron a Hermione y Ginny seguramente con intenciones de contar cualquier cotilleo de última hora. Ron se quedó intentando prestar atención a una conversación sobre quidditch entre Neville, Dean y Seamus pero era superior a sus fuerzas, necesitaba oír lo que estaban hablando las chicas, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ron fue notando algo extraño en sus oídos, el volumen del resto de la sala bajaba como si alguien lo estuviese ecualizando, mientras que las voces de las cuatro chicas se hacían mucho más audibles.

- ¿Le has visto? – Preguntó ansiosa Lavander

- Solo de pasada – Contestó con desgana Hermione

- ¿Entonces aún no has hablado con él? – Siguió preguntando Parvati

- No, seguramente lo haré el fin de semana, aunque lo tendré que hablar con Ron antes

- ¿Qué le ha pasado este verano? – Exclamó Parvati – Le ha sentado de maravilla, el año pasado no estaba mal pero este año, tu chico, es de los que levanta miradas y provoca suspiros

- Claro que parece que ha sido un fenómeno en el ámbito familiar, porque todos los chicos de este colegio han posado sus ojos en ti, Ginny

- Sois una exageradas, todos hemos crecido y cambiado, unos lo hacen antes y otros después

- En vuestra familia indudablemente os mejoran los años – Añadió Lavander

- Gracias

- Aunque Krum es Krum – Suspiró Parvati

- Yo prefiero mil veces a Ron, es más guapo y con más personalidad – Sonrió Hermione y echó una mirada a su novio, que le estaba observando

- Pero el cuerpo de Krum es impresionante

- No sé como será el de Krum pero sí he visto a Ron en bañador y es inmejorable

Ron se sintió horrible por lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería oír la conversación por su absurda inseguridad, cuando Hermione le estaba poniendo por las nubes y demostrando que sus ojos solamente estaban fijos en él. No volvería a caer tan bajo, no quería volver a dudar, tendría que saber confiar y dejar a un lado esos absurdos celos. Se disculpó con los chicos y se fue directo hacia su novia, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas, la cogió por detrás rodeándole la cintura y hundió su boca en su cuello haciéndola estremecer bajo sus brazos.

- ¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que estás hoy?

Las bocas de las cuatro chicas se abrieron a la vez como símbolo de estar pasmadas por el comportamiento, extrañamente abierto, que estaba adoptando uno de los chicos más tímidos de todo el colegio.

- No – Contestó suavemente Hermione

- Pues estás preciosa, Mione, y tu perfume me va a volver loco – Ron la besó tiernamente en la boca y le cogió de la mano - ¿Nos sentamos un rato en nuestras butacas antes de acostarnos?

Hermione después de aquello hubiese hecho lo que él le pidiera, incluso dejar de leer, cuando Ron se mostraba cariñoso y romántico, ella se deshacía como mantequilla al fuego. Siguió como un corderito a Ron hasta un butacón y se sentaron juntos, ella descansando en su regazo y Ron rodeándola con sus brazos. A ninguno de los dos le importaba si llamaban o no la atención, se dedicaron a hablar de sus cosas y a intercambiar besos y suaves caricias. Ginny les contemplaba complacida de verles tan bien, Parvati y Lavander no disimularon su envidia a la hora de que sus chicos fuesen tan corteses con ellas, sin embargo Ginny sonreía al pensar que, no hace tanto, se estaban tirando continuamente los trastos a la cabeza.


	19. Un jueves de muerte

19. Un jueves de muerte

Ron desayunaba más lento de lo normal, solamente de pensar que tenían clase a primera hora con Mark Wilcox le hacía sentir nauseas. Aunque era su segunda clase, ya le bastaba con lo que había visto en la primera para saber que, aparte de ser un cabrón que había conseguido cabrear a Sirius por celos, era un profesor de la calaña de Snape. Seguramente se había encargado de recibir unos gratos consejos de su colega y los había puesto en funcionamiento nada más comenzar. Los alumnos en general, y las chicas en particular, habían pensado que sería mejor, aunque solo fuese por verle a él, que las soporíferas clases de Binns pero los que ya habían tenido la experiencia con Wilcox, tenían muy claro que solo le faltaban tres kilos de grasa en el pelo para ser el hermano gemelo del cetrino profesor de pociones.

En los pocos días que llevaba de actividad el colegio, siempre les veían juntos, en el Gran Comedor, en la sala de profesores, por los pasillos, en los terrenos y para dolor de los oídos de las personas que se habían hallado en algún momento a su alrededor, la risa maquiavélica de ambos resonaba como un millón de grillos rallando tiza contra las pizarras. Sin embargo, en cuanto traspasaban el umbral de la puerta de sus clases y se encontraban con las caras de los alumnos, ni el más leve asomo de sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros. Snape estaba más tranquilo en sus horas libres pero en clase seguía igual de desagradable que siempre, tenía a Neville machacado y no paraba de lanzarles indirectas a Hermione y Ron sobre lo agradable que sería prolongar la ausencia de su amigo del alma. Ron no aguantaba demasiado bien tales insinuaciones y ya se había ganado perder cincuenta puntos y una detención, mientras que Hermione se quedaba impasible e indiferente ante tales comentarios, incluso no parecía la misma en clase, no levantaba la mano para contestar todas las preguntas, ni se pasaba el tiempo atendiendo como si le fuese la vida en ello, Hermione estaba mucho más relajada, más discreta en clase y eso mosqueaba aún más al profesor de pociones, que incluso le llegó a quitar cinco puntos por no ver bien como le miraba.

- Si sigues así, nos ganaremos un castigo de Wilcox – Dijo Hermione metiéndole prisa

- Es que no quiero ir – Ron estaba enfadado y molesto, en ese momento declaró al jueves día no grato – Ese gilipollas es el culpable del cabreo entre Emy y Sirius

- No es él, lo ha hecho Sirius solito

- Si él no se hubiese metido, no habría ningún problema

- Si Sirius confiara en Emy, no habría ningún problema

- No quiero discutir, Mione, y menos por Wilcox

Ambos se dirigieron a clase con el ánimo más bien bajo y en silencio. Llegaron de los últimos, con lo que los asientos de atrás ya estaban ocupados y fueron hacia delante. Para su sorpresa el profesor estaba hablando con Emy y situaba su cara muy cerca de la de ella, lo que se veía no le hacía mucha gracia. En lo que pareció una llamada de atención por parte de ella, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse cuando comprobó que los chicos les miraban con curiosidad y que encima se trataba de los de sexto curso. Emy se dirigió hacia Hermione y le dio una orden al oído, ella solo asintió y Emy se marchó de la clase sonriendo a los compañeros de Harry y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

- Silencio – Esperó a que no se oyese nada – Debido a la pobreza de las contestaciones en nuestra anterior clase y teniendo en cuenta que ustedes ya están en sexto año, me veo obligado a someterles a un examen para comprobar sus conocimientos, el que no supere con una nota mínima de aceptable su evaluación, se verá obligado a realizar trabajos que le hagan recordar lo que ya debería de saber y tendrá que volver a examinarse

Un rumor de los alumnos se fue extendiendo a lo largo del aula, el inconformismo que aquello generaba era flagrante.

- He dicho SILENCIO – Sonrió al ver la exitosa autoridad que ejercía sobre ellos – Iré repartiendo los exámenes y tendrán toda la clase para contestar

Ron leyó de seguido toda la prueba y se quedó alucinado, era mucho más dura que el TIMO del año pasado, aquel tío se estaba pasando tres pueblos. Miró a Hermione y vio que ella no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo por aquella insólita evaluación. Ron dio gracias a sus poderes otorgados como Guardián y a la insistencia de Hermione con respecto al estudio y comenzó a realizar el examen. A medida que se iba terminando, se abandonaba el aula para permanecer en el pasillo sin armar jaleo o se pagaría con detención. Ron se juntó con Neville, Dean y Seamus diez minutos después de que ellos salieran, sin embargo Hermione permaneció allí hasta el final, de hecho fue la última, quedándose a solas con el profesor.

- Entrégueme el examen, señorita Granger, lo que no haya hecho hasta ahora, no lo hará en los dos minutos que quedan hasta que toque la campana

Wilcox cogió el pergamino de la alumna pero ella le entregó nueve más.

- Es imposible que usted pueda evaluar todo lo que yo sé de Historia de la Magia en diez páginas, por las dos caras, pero aún así espero le quede claro mi nivel – Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su nuevo profesor, se había extendido aposta solo para que perdiera el tiempo leyendo su evaluación

- Comprendo, ya le será revelado su nivel de conocimiento

- ¡Oh! Creo que eso ya lo sé pero estaré encantada de que me lo diga... usted – Ironizó Hermione

- Se muestra una persona muy segura de sí misma – Mark se acercó a ella tanto que podría notar la respiración en su cara pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro – Quizás esta seguridad es la que le permite pensar que está al nivel de los profesores. No, no, no, ese es un error que no debería cometer... señorita Granger

- Lo tendré en cuenta, profesor Wilcox – Hermione le miraba directamente a los ojos

- Seguro que a la jefa de su casa no le gustaría saber que usted es una irrespetuosa, se llevaría una desagradable noticia

- Seguro, ya que yo respeto mucho, es más, casi venero a la profesora McGonagall

- ¿Le pasa lo mismo con la profesora Martín?

- Por supuesto – Hermione pensó que se lo tenía que haber imaginado, lo que él quería saber es qué le había dicho Emy al oído

- ¿Le ha enviado algún recado?

- No

- ¿Entonces que le ha dicho?

- Es confidencial... por eso lo dijo al oído, profesor Wilcox

- ¿Confidencial? ¿Secretitos a las espaldas? Usted verá pero he de decirle que yo valoro igualmente los conocimientos como la voluntad y creo que usted no tiene mucha

- No me juzgue nada más conocerme, si algo me caracteriza es mi ardua voluntad hacia las cosas... profesor – Hermione no se iba a dejar intimidar ni por él ni por nadie, las cosas habían cambiado y aún no sabían cuánto

- Vaya con su novio, ese alumno tan especial que está aquí antes de comenzar el curso con su amigo, que abandona el colegio justo al empezar

Hermione le esquivó y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Lo que tenía claro es que, si se lo decía a Ron, iba a ser peor, así que prefirió callarse. De camino a pociones, Ron iba exponiendo a Hermione una cuantas torturas para bajar los humos a Wilcox y a Snape, que resultaban tan disparatadas y graciosas, que ella se olvidó por completo de su discusión anterior y disfrutó, riéndose a carcajadas, de las ocurrencias de su novio.

- Hoy prepararemos una de las pociones que más se utilizan para conseguir un fin deseado, algo que sea medianamente imposible lograr pero se ponga el máximo empeño en ello – Snape miró a Neville – Aunque supongo que en el caso del señor Longbottom, con respecto a pociones, sería imposible, ya que, ni pone el máximo empeño ni con un litro de la mejor poción realizada, podría lograrlo

Neville se puso rojo como el pelo de Ron.

- ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama esta poción? – Snape miró a Hermione para poder meterse con ella y llamarla "sabelotodo" pero ella ni se inmutó de su sitio - ¿Sí, Malfoy?

- La poción se llama "Deseo cumplido" y está prohibida su utilización sin permiso

- Veinte punto para Slytherin – Snape fue hacia Hermione – Que raro que la señorita "sabelotodo" Granger no haya, ni siquiera, levantado la mano – Snape disfrutó de las risas de los alumnos de su casa - ¿Quizás esté pensando en besitos y abrazos en vez de ingredientes para pociones?

Ahora era la cara de Ron la que se ponía del color de su pelo pero, no de vergüenza sino de rabia. Hermione alzó la vista para mirar a los ojos de su profesor de pociones, sonrió y permaneció en silencio.

- ¿O quizás es que se pasa tanto tiempo sumergida entre sus libros que ha llegado el momento de pasarse de rosca? Dígame señorita Granger ¿Su cabeza ya no funciona como antes?

- Funciona aún mejor – Hermione notó como su cabreo se apoderaba de ella, ya había sido suficiente con Wilcox como para soportar a Snape, seguro se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacar juntos, no iba a permitirlo, si ella estaba que echaba chispas, a Snape le iba a pasar lo mismo pero por los pies.

La rodilla de Snape se dobló y de repente su cara cambió, algo le pasaba, miraba fijamente a Hermione y vio en su cara un atisbo de culpabilidad.

- ¿Ha hecho algo que no debía, señorita Granger? – La cara de furia estaba en su mayor auge

- No sé de qué me está hablando – Contestó asombrada Hermione

Snape volvió a su asiento aguantándose en las mesas de los alumnos, dio un golpe con su varita en la pared y aparecieron los ingredientes, "Empiecen" ordenó de muy mala gana e intentó, con contrahechizos, que sus pies dejaran de arderles pero no lo consiguió hasta casi el final de la clase y para entonces Hermione sonreía feliz por lo ocurrido.

En el Gran Comedor, una vez más, no estaba Emy. Desde que habían comenzado las clases no había aparecido ni un solo día por allí ni para desayunar, comer o cenar. Sin embargo, sí que se hallaba Sirius siempre con Remus o Arabella a su lado, se le veía mala cara, con ojeras profundas y mirada perdida. Dumbledore le estaba preguntando algo y Sirius le contestó, por la cara que se le quedó al director, la noticia no le debió agradar mucho. Hermione contemplaba la escena desde su sitio en la mesa y se apostaría el libro de Historia de la Magia a que era algo relacionado con Emy, quizás él no sabía que ellos estaban enfadados y al ver que otro día no venía Emy a comer, se lo había preguntado. Ginny entró como un obús en el salón y fue directa a Hermione, esta le hizo un gesto a Ron para que salieran pero él se negó a dejar su comida por un cotilleo, así que sin más se fue con Ginny hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¡Lo han dejado!

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes, Sirius ha roto con Emy

- ¿Qué?

- Y encima con una nota

- ¿Qué? – Hermione cada vez alucinaba más

- Se ha llevado sus cosas a su despacho y ha solicitado un cuarto

- ¿Qué?

- De verdad, Hermione, con lo inteligente que eres a veces y ahora sólo se te ocurre decir eso

- Es que no lo puedo creer, es imposible, ellos se aman

- Buenas tardes

Ambas giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con su director.

- Buenas tardes, profesor – Contestaron a la vez con voz de que nos ha pillado

- ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi despacho?

- Sí, claro – Dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a su amiga

Al llegar a la gárgola, Dumbledore pronunció la contraseña "Lima Limón" y subieron para terminar acomodadas en las butacas de enfrente de la mesa del director. Dumbledore buscaba algo en una de sus librerías mientras ellas inspeccionaban el lugar fijando su mirada en las cosas más asombrosas, sobre todo de astrología.

- Lo encontré – Exclamó contentó Albus sacando una esfera de cristal – Cada vez soy más desordenado... ¿Os preguntaréis por qué os he traído aquí?

- Pues sí, la verdad – Dijo Hermione

- No hemos hablado de las clases especiales

- ¡Ah, eso! Sí, las clases especiales – Exclamó Ginny algo nerviosa

- Las dejaremos aplazadas hasta que os encontréis todos en el castillo, espero que os parezca bien

- Por supuesto – Contestaron ambas

- Bueno y ahora ¿Me pueden explicar, alguna de las dos, qué pasa con mi pareja favorita? – Dumbledore las miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con el semblante serio y con ganas de oír una explicación

Hermione pegó un codazo a Ginny para que fuese ella quien hablara, al fin y al cabo ella tenía las últimas noticias.

- Supongo que como pareja favorita se refiera a... – Ginny intentaba ganar tiempo para pensar qué iba a decir

- Sirius y Emy

- ¡AH! Sí, claro – Ginny tragó saliva - ¿Y qué quiere saber que nosotras podamos contarle?

- No debes preocuparte, Ginny, Sirius me adelantó algo pero no estaba de humor para explicaciones

- Bueno... parece ser que han roto – Contestó a media voz

- ¡Sigo sin creerlo! – Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

- Sí, cuesta asimilarlo, lo que no entiendo es por qué ¿Pasó algo entre ellos en vacaciones?

- ¡Qué va! Estaban más enamorados que nunca, yo lo vi y me lo ha dicho Ron, incluso Harry estaba encantado porque parecían un matrimonio y nosotros sus hijos – Contestó Hermione

- Toda ha ocurrido a la vuelta – Ginny se levantó de la butaca y comenzó a pasear – Ron nos contó que ella vino muy baja de moral al colegio pero era por el ataque a los Dursley y el asesinato de su hermana

- Eso es normal, yo hablé con ella y conseguí dejar las cosas más o menos asentadas – Intervino Dumbledore

- Yo creo que realmente el día en que todo comenzó fue cuando llegó... Mark Wilcox – Prosiguió Hermione

- ¿Qué tiene él que ver?

- Al parecer, todo – Contestó Ginny – Comenzó tirándole los tejos a Emy, con la agravante de que ya se conocían y por lo visto habían sido más que amigos. Luego Wilcox salió de marcha con el resto de los profesores, sólo hombres, y tuvo la deferencia de restregar en la cara de Sirius que él conocía más profundamente a Emy, en todos los sentidos, que él, motivo por el cual Sirius se trastornó un poco e intentaron aliviar sus diferencias a puñetazos. La cosa continuó con una discusión entre Sirius y Emy por ocultar información y por desconfianza, pero parece ser que a Sirius le ha picado el gusanillo de los celos y no ha dejado de discutir con ella en la menor ocasión

- Debo de entender que por eso no viene a comer al Gran Comedor – Dedujo el director

- Por no discutir o por no tener que oír sus burradas – Asintió Hermione

- Hoy quedé con ella para comer en su apartamento, cuando la encontré estaba aparentemente bien – Ginny suspiró fuerte y se sentó de nuevo en el butacón – Nos vimos en el pasillo y fuimos juntas. Cuando llegamos la puerta estaba entreabierta y Emy me colocó detrás de ella por si acaso se trataba de algún tipo de ataque pero sólo estaban Dobby y Winky llorando si parar. Entramos sorprendidas por encontrarles en ese estado y le entregaron a Emy una nota que decía algo así "Quizás algún día podamos ser una pareja normal pero en este momento no parece que estemos destinados a ello, no quiero hacerte sufrir más y no quiero sufrir yo, no al menos por absurdas peleas, aquí se separa nuestro camino... quizás algún día podamos ser una pareja normal" ¿No es lo más triste que se puede leer? – Ginny sollozó junto con Hermione

- Tranquilas, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, solo es cuestión de tiempo

- Se llevó todas sus cosas antes de que ella volviera y ha solicitado un apartamento a McGonagall

- Por eso me he enterado yo, creo que sino llegan las Navidades y no sé nada – Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza por su estupidez - ¿Qué tal se encuentra Emy?

- No derramó ni una sola lágrima, a veces no sé dónde guarda su dolor, sólo sonrió y me pidió amablemente que anuláramos la cita. La abracé, le di un beso y me marché, vine directa a hablar con Hermione y ahora se lo estoy contando a usted... Eso es todo lo que sé

- Entiendo, no quiero que penséis que es una curiosidad morbosa o algo parecido – Albus se fue hacia las chicas para intentar animarlas y darlas unos pañuelos - La relación entre ellos es muy importante, tanto que una de vuestras misiones era unirles y mantenerles juntos

- ¡Qué me va a contar a mí! Llevo muchos meses buscando la manera en que puedan estar juntos, como cualquier pareja, pero todos los hechizos que he intentado no han dado resultado y desde que volví me he metido con ello en serio. Llevo leyendo nuevos libros desde principios de agosto, libros que no están en esta biblioteca y aún así no he encontrado nada, ya no sé dónde buscar – Dijo Ginny apesadumbrada

- ¿Has hecho algún conjuro recientemente?

- El último fue antes de entrar en la enfermería, antes de mi ataque

- El lado oscuro gana mucho separándoles, el poder mágico de Emy se sustenta del amor que recibe de vosotros cinco y de nosotros, sus amigos. Sin él, ella estará perdida

- Pues entonces nosotros tres nos ocuparemos de darla el máximo cariño durante estos días en que les falte el de los dos – Contestó Hermione

- Eso es una idea excelente pero creo intuir que su actitud será la de estar separada de los demás. Emy ha sido, a la fuerza, una persona muy independiente. Está acostumbrada a sufrir y a vivir en soledad en su mundo y cuando está en sus peores momentos, no se vuelca en los demás y no pide ayuda, así que no desistáis en el intento

- No lo haremos – Contestó Ginny – Mi misión vuelve al punto de partida, volveré a unirles

- Ahora que lo pienso, quizás esto tenga que ver con lo sucedido en la madrugada del lunes, estoy seguro que vuestros poderes os hicieron sentir lo que pasó – Dumbledore miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione

Sus estómagos se encogieron, tenían la esperanza que nadie hubiese sentido nada de lo que pasó aquella noche pero parecía que no era así.

- Nos despertó algo, lo hemos comentado pero no... no sabemos nada – Hermione se obligaba a no bajar la mirada, eso la delataría

- Está bien, daré con ello, tarde o temprano sabré que pasó aquella noche, no es normal que haya estallidos de magia, el último que recuerdo fue en vuestra ceremonia de nombramiento de Guardianes – Dumbledore se rascó la barba y luego les sonrió – No os quitaré más tiempo, tenéis clase. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa ya sabéis donde encontrarme... ¡Ah! Hermione ¿Puedes decirle a tu pelirrojo que mañana por la noche, después de cenar, me vendría bien seguir con la partida?

- Por supuesto – Contestó Hermione sonrojada

- Vosotros sois otra de mis parejas favoritas... ¡A ver cuando se aumenta con otra! – Terminó mirando a Ginny

- Yo lo estoy deseando – Ginny se asombró de su atrevida respuesta pero sonrió al oír la risa de su director

Cuando salieron de la clase de encantamientos, una de sus favoritas, Hermione le contó todo a Ron que ahora se reprochaba ser un glotón y no haber ido a con ellas. Paseaban por los terrenos bajo una tarde preciosa, con el cielo peleándose entre llover o seguir soplando un viento del sur, que limpiara el cielo de nubes. Llegaron a la orilla del lago y se sentaron en el mismo lugar donde habían estado la noche de la poción. Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido bajo el agua, los miedos, los sentimientos, la paz que bajo el lago vivió y Ron compartió con ella los temores y revelaciones de aquella noche. Allí se quedaron hablando durante más de una hora, saludando de vez en cuando a alguien que pasara por allí pero mayoritariamente solos. A los dos les parecía curioso encontrarse en aquella situación dentro del colegio, por un lado echaban de menos a Harry pero por otro lado podían disfrutar de esos momentos a solas. Hermione tenía orden de hablar con Emy antes de la cena, así que, cuando llegó la hora, Ron le acompañó hasta la puerta del despacho de la profesora de Estudios no Mágicos y quedó con ella en el Gran Comedor para cenar. Emy estaba sentada en su sillón de dirección de estilo moderno, como el resto de la habitación. Curiosamente estaba llena de estantería con libros perfectamente ordenados, Hermione se fijó en la mesa en donde ella estaba sentada, no se lo podía creer, Emy estaba trabajando delante de un ordenador portátil, sonrió al ver a Hermione y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Supongo que ya te lo ha dicho Ginny

- Sí... lo siento

- Lo sé... no debéis preocuparos, ya se solucionará

- Eso espero

- Te he pedido que vengas para decirte que mañana tendrás tu primera guardia, te daré unas instrucciones para que sepas de qué va el tema y nadie sospeche que no soy yo

Emy le contó los procedimientos de una guardia, también le pidió que se mantuviera en silencio lo máximo posible para así no caer en ningún error y que le escribiera una nota con todo lo que ella creyese oportuno saber, para no meter la pata al día siguiente. Lo ideal es que dejara la nota en el primer cajón de su escritorio, ya que tendría que volver hasta el despacho que tiene acceso directo al apartamento como si fuese a dormir en su cama, luego iría por el pasadizo hasta su sala común y allí descansaría el tiempo que quedase para comenzar las clases. Emy le enseñó el cajón donde guardaba la capa invisible de Harry y pócimas revitalizantes por si se encontraba muy cansada. Luego le dio un pequeño estuche con frascos muy pequeños que contenían poción multijugos para convertirse en ella y le mandó que se los tomara cada tres cuartos de hora.

- Sé que te preguntas por qué debes hacer esto y adónde voy por las noches... Te lo contaría si pudiera pero no puedo... No es porque no confíe

- Lo sé, no debes preocuparte, puedes contar conmigo – Hermione se levantó para irse y Emy le acompañó hasta la puerta

- Mione, no permitas que Ron no sepa cuánto le quieres y disfruta este tiempo con él, me temo que se irá como os habéis ido todos

- No lo permitiré... Nadie duda ni por un segundo que no hayas sabido quererle... – Hermione abrazó a Emy y se marchó

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, los comentarios de los chicos y chicas de sexto curso de Gryffindor se volcaron en el examen de Historia de la magia y en lo capullo que era su profesor. Pocos alumnos quedaban en el Gran Comedor, los más jóvenes ya se hallaban en sus salas comunes y los que quedaban era de sexto y séptimo curso.

- ¿Te quieres creer que echaba de menos cenar tarde? – Le soltó Ron a Hermione cuando ya estaban solos en la mesa

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada

- Me acostumbré en España, es como más de adulto, ya me entiendes – Dijo Ron poniendo voz de macho y provocando la risa de Hermione

- Buenas noches – Saludó Sirius

- Hola – Contestaron los dos

- Ya me han dicho que estás retándote con el mismísimo director

- Y ganaré, no lo dudes

- Gracias a...

- Ni lo digas – Le cortó Ron – Aún con eso, si gano, será un verdadero logro

- Lo sé, lo sé – Sonrió Sirius - ¿Echáis mucho de menos a Harry?

- Pues sí, bastante – Contestó Ron

- Yo también le echo mucho en falta... Sé que estáis al corriente de todo... No me gustaría que me vierais como el malo... La vida no siempre es fácil... Yo, en realidad, quiero mucho a Emy...

- No tienes porque darnos explicaciones, Sirius, además entendemos el problema y lo único que esperamos es que se solucione pronto – Le cortó Hermione

- A veces hay que dejar volar a un pájaro para saber si vuelve a ti – Respondió Sirius – Espero que Harry no se enfade conmigo cuando vuelva

- No creo que lo haga

- Bueno chicos, van a dar las nueve, deberíais subir a la sala, ya empiezan las guardias

- Sí, nos vamos ya – Ambos se levantaron para dirigirse al vestíbulo

- Os acompaño

Los tres salieron del comedor hacia el vestíbulo y cuando llegaron allí, un grito de Hermione anunció al resto de profesores, que permanecían en la mesa, que algo estaba sucediendo. En las puertas cerradas de la entrada al castillo estaba clavada, con una lanza, una enorme araña que goteaba sangre formando un gran charco debajo y, con lo que parecía su sangre, escrito en el suelo dos palabras "Hace tiempo".


	20. Diferencias irreconciliables

20. Diferencias irreconciliables

El incidente de la araña no llegó hasta al resto de los alumnos, sino, el rumor de que Hogwarts no estaba tan bien protegida hubiese corrido por todo el colegio. Dumbledore no creía la teoría de Wilcox y Snape sobre una gamberrada de algún alumno aburrido. Por supuesto el que tampoco lo creía era Ron, aquello le hizo recordar su visita con Harry al bosque prohibido, después de la detención de Hagrid por ser el supuesto culpable de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Ellos escaparon por los pelos, sino hacía mucho tiempo que de ellos no hubiesen quedado ni los dientes. Alguien, muy poderoso o muy imbécil, tendría que ser para ir a hacer una visita a Aragog que no fuese Hagrid que, por supuesto no había sido y que se veía muy afectado y temeroso por la reacción del padre de la gran araña, Hagrid solo esperaba que Aragog no le echase en falta al tener tantos hijos. Dumbledore también calló en ello, esa sería una buena estrategia, corromper las fuerzas de Hogwarts desde el interior, divide y vencerás. Recordó al oído de Ron su cita del viernes por la noche y se marchó a su despacho.

Lo bueno del viernes es que Snape no dirigió la palabra a Hermione en toda la clase, lo cual a ella no le sirvió de experimento para saber si podía de nuevo volver a realizar el mismo hechizo mental, tendría que probar con otro blanco. Durante el tiempo libre que tuvieron los tres, divagaron sobre el asunto de la araña y Hermione les contó a Ron y a Ginny el cambio en el despacho de Emy, estaba claro que su magia había desaparecido y que ella debía saber muy bien qué iba a suceder porque se había provisto de todo lo necesario para seguir con sus habituales lecturas y estudios. Cuando llegaron las ocho y media, Hermione se despidió de ambos para irse al despacho de Emy y comenzar su guardia. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si aquello iba a dar resultado, había una gran adversidad, ella no podía hacer magia sin su varita y Emy ni siquiera tenía una. Se bebió la poción de un trago y se transformó en Emy delante de ella, aquello fue muy chocante, su cuerpo era muy diferente y no sabía muy bien cómo andar o comportarse. Delante del espejo pudo verse y realmente se notaba atractiva, sensual e incluso un poco provocativa, se despidió de Emy y se fue a la sala de profesores. Aquella noche le tocaba compartir guardia con Sprout, McGonagall y por desgracia con Wilcox.

- Buenas noches, Emy, has vuelto a faltar a la cena, te hemos echado de menos – Dijo McGonagall

- Sí – Hermione se aclaró la garganta para intentar hablar lo más parecido a Emy – He preferido quedarme en el apartamento

- Pensé que era una costumbre tuya cenar separada pero me he enterado que no – Wilcox se acercó a ella y le sonrió - ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la cual lo hagas este año?

Hermione se pensó seriamente contestarle "porque no soporto tu cara de prepotente" pero optó por otra mucho más diplomática.

- No hay ninguna razón, simplemente avanzo mucho más en mi trabajo

- Pues es una pena que no podamos comer juntos – Wilcox le pasó una mano por la cintura – Quizás me invites un día a tu apartamento... para comer

- Quizás – Hermione se apartó con cara de asco - ¿Empezamos?

- Sí, te toca la zona de Ravenclaw – McGonagall sacó un mapa del colegio y señaló – Desde el pasadizo del Roble hasta el alto de la torre este

- Perfecto, nos vemos más tarde

- Para ser exactos a las diez y media en el vestíbulo – Añadió Sprout

Hermione se marchó a recorrer los pasillos asignados, la guardia era un verdadero rollo, nadie, y menos de Ravenclaw, se iba a escapar por la noche. Se preguntaba si a Wilcox le había tocado la parte de Slytherin y si realmente castigase a algún alumno o simplemente le diría que se volviese a su sala común. Hermione se dedicó a entrar en estancias en las que nunca había estado, encontrando cosas realmente curiosas, un nuevo acceso a las cocinas, una habitación con una enorme bañera, pensó que sería privilegios para los mejores alumnos o prefectos, un pequeño cuarto lleno de pergaminos vacíos y otro contiguo lleno de tarros de tinta y plumas. A las diez y veinticinco estaba en el vestíbulo mirando la mancha que había dejado la sangre de la araña en las puertas de entrada al castillo. De repente alguien le agarró por la espalda con un brazo y con el otro le tapó la boca.

- No te asustes, soy yo – Dijo Wilcox a media voz muy cerca de su oído – Tengo que decirte que me alegro de que hayáis roto, así podrás darte cuenta que yo soy quien te ama en verdad, que conmigo podrías ser muy feliz, te lo daría todo, Emy, lo que me pidieras. No te apartes por alguien que no merece la pena, es un fracasado inestable que una vez fue la sombra de un gran hombre, tu cuñado, pero no se te olvide que en realidad nunca pasó de eso, una mísera sombra

Wilcox la giró con un movimiento brusco y rápido y la besó apasionadamente sin que ella se pudiera escapar.

- ¡Qué bonito! Hacéis una maravillosa pareja – Sirius les miraba con sangre en los ojos, el odio que sentía en ese momento era tal que hubiese matado a Wilcox sin pensarlo

- ¡SIRIUS! – Hermione estaba hecha un flan, tenía que explicar aquello – YO NO QUERÍA, ÉL ME HA FORZADO

- Ni me hables, Emy, y te agradecería que ni me mires en el futuro – Sirius estaba rojo de cólera – Y TÚ, HIJO DE PUTA, LO HAS HECHO APOSTA ¿VERDAD? SABÍAS QUE ESTABA DENTRO, QUE SALDRÍA AL OÍR RUIDO Y QUE VERÍA TU TIERNA ESCENA... ÁNDATE CON MUCHO CUIDADO, WILCOX, PORQUE EL DÍA QUE SE ME ACABE LA PACIENCIA PUEDES SUFRIR GRAVES CONSECUENCIAS – Sirius se fue escaleras arriba con paso decidido y rápido

- Él quizás se desahogue a golpes pero yo sé maneras mejores de soltar adrenalina... y en todas ellas estás tú – Dijo Wilcox con tono obsceno cuando Sirius ya no le podía oír

Nació en Hermione un fuego que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Hacía un momento las cosas entre Emy y Sirius estaban mal pero ahora, por ese cabrón, estaban mucho peor y encima obrando premeditadamente. Sin pensarlo un instante, le estampó una fuerte bofetada en su cara de chulo y se quedó tan ancha.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó McGonagall asombrada por la escena

- Este, voy a llamarle hombre, se piensa que todo el monte es orégano y que puede manejarme como si fuese una cualquiera, de las que con seguridad se acuesta y le estaba diciendo con más que palabras, porque al parecer no las entiende, que no quiero nada con él, así que te ruego Minerva que no se me vuelva a poner con él en una guardia

- Por supuesto, Emy, te entiendo perfectamente – McGonagall miró severamente al profesor de historia – Le notifico, Señor Wilcox, que el director será informado de este incidente y que ambos esperamos que no vuelva a suceder. Ya tenemos bastante con controlar a los alumnos, como para tener que ocuparnos de los profesores – McGonagall se dio la vuelta y se metió en la sala de profesores

Mark miraba atónito a la supuesta Emy, le había jugado una carta que no esperaba y no sabía qué movimiento seguía ahora. Mientras, Hermione le miraba triunfante y orgullosa, esto de suplantar a Emy tenía sus gratificaciones, intentó no sonreír y se marchó hacía su pasillo. El turno de guardia se acababa a la una de la madrugada y Hermione no veía el momento de volverse a su cama y dormir placenteramente. Paseaba por un corredor con grandes ventanales que daban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, por la ventana podía ver la luz, seguramente estaría ocupado con alguna criatura del bosque o con algún nuevo espécimen que enseñarles en sus clases. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros pero la pequeña luz que provenía de la cabaña daba una escasa claridad a su alrededor. Justo cuando Hermione iba a dejar de mirar por el ventanal, vio una figura caminado sigilosamente alrededor de la casa, se asomó por la ventana para ver su interior y luego se marchó corriendo adentrándose en el bosque prohibido. Hermione solo había visto la silueta pero esta mostraba claramente que era una persona vestida con una capa y encapuchada. No se lo pensó ni un segundo y se fue al despacho del director. Llamó a la puerta y la mandaron entrar, para su sorpresa Ron aún seguía allí, sentado enfrente del director y partiéndose de risa. Dumbledore también reía pero al ver que se trataba de Emy, su cara se tornó más preocupada.

- Hola Emy ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Profesor, creo haber visto una figura encapucha en los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, estaba realizando mi ronda y miré por un ventanal, al haber luz en la cabaña pude distinguir lo que creí como un hombre encapuchado, que luego desapareció en el bosque prohibido

- Creo, Ron, que vamos a tener que darlo por zanjado hoy

- Por supuesto, profesor

- Emy acompáñame a la cabaña

- ¿Es necesario? Estoy muy cansada y me gustaría irme a acostar

- Sí, tienes razón, tu relevo es Snape, él vendrá conmigo pero ¿Acompañarías a Ron hasta la sala común?

- Encantada – Hermione miró a Ron y le guiñó un ojo – Vámonos

Los dos fueron directamente al despacho de Emy y Ron comprobó que Hermione no exageraba al decir que estaba completamente abarrotado de libros. Mientras ella se cambiaba y le escribía una nota, Ron miraba alucinado el ordenador de Emy, aquel artefacto le llamaba poderosamente la atención, inmediatamente pensó en su padre, le debía haber transferido alguno de sus genes de interés por los muggles. Luego salieron, cubriéndose con la capa de Harry, por la puerta que daba directa al pasillo del apartamento, para seguir por el pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común. Miraron a través de un pequeño agujero que no hubiese nadie en la sala y así fue, salieron de detrás del cuadro y Ron se deshizo de la capa pero Hermione permaneció debajo de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? Quítatela

- No puedo, no sé si vuelvo a ser yo

- Déjame ver – Ron se puso debajo de la capa de nuevo y miró a Hermione – Ojos preciosos, labios perfectos, rostro angelical, pelo sedoso, cuerpo de infarto, perfume de rosas... Sí, ya eres tú – Ron le cogió la cara con las dos manos y la besó apasionadamente

- Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un año que tú eras así de romántico, no hubiese esperado hasta final de curso para probar tus besos – Le contestó Hermione muy sonriente después del beso

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar porque puede ser que no responda de mis hormonas – Dijo Ron en dirección hacia las escaleras

- Espera... tengo que contarte algo...

Hermione le invitó a sentarse junto a ella en su habitual sillón y fue relatando lo sucedido aquella noche, mirando a su novio para saber cómo se lo iba tomando y para su asombro no salió colérico por la sala jurando que le iba a matar.

- Ese Wilcox es un hijo de la gran puta – Ron lo decía pausado y con el mayor aborrecimiento del mundo – Me encargaré de que Sirius se entere de esto sin saber que eras tú y también me encargaré de que reciba un pequeño merecido por ir de chulo abusador por la vida

- Tú no puedes hacer eso

- ¡Oh, sí! Sí que puedo – Ron sonrió maliciosamente - ¿No has notado nada raro últimamente en tus poderes?

- Sí – Exclamó asombrada Hermione

- Pues yo también, tengo nuevas habilidades que creo muy interesantes – Ron paró de hablar porque escuchó ruido de pasos en las escaleras

- ¡Menos mal que estáis levantados! Venía a esperar a Hermione – Dijo Ginny aliviada al verlos allí

- ¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó preocupada Hermione

- Creo que algo ha cambiado desde el día de la poción... acabo de tener una premonición

- Estábamos hablando de esto mismo – Dijo Ron - ¿Así qué a ti te han tocado las premoniciones?

- Sí ¿Vosotros también tenéis nuevos poderes?

- Me temo que sí pero, por mi parte, no estoy muy segura que haya sido solo una casualidad – Explicó Hermione – Creo que hice un hechizo mental y se cumplió, exactamente deseé algo con fuerza y se realizó

- ¿Qué deseaste? – Preguntó Ron curiosidad

- Que le ardieran los pies a Snape... y se cumplió pero no he vuelto ha hacer nada

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – Exclamó Ron partiéndose de risa

- No te rías, se me quedó una cara de culpabilidad... y casi me pilla ¿Cuál es tu nuevo poder?

- Si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo llegar a oír lo que piensa alguien y eso, en mi pueblo, se llama tener ventaja – Contestó orgulloso

- Pues yo creo que son poderes con doble filo, Ron – Intervino Ginny – Son demasiados fuertes para dominarlos, recordar lo que le costó a Emy controlarlos y me parece que nos los trasmitió cuando ella los perdió

- ¿Doble filo? Ni de coña – Ron no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una nueva golosina tan jugosa como esa

- Imagínate que a Hermione le parezca muy bonito que Krum siga enamorado de ella y desee que siga así, un hechizo semejante puede llevar a una persona a cometer un acto irracional, como por ejemplo que te asesine. O ponte por un momento en que tú, Ron, estás leyendo la mente de ella, cosa que me parece una aberración por intromisión y falta de respeto de la intimidad, y descubres que ella no te quiere a ti de la misma manera que tú a ella, podrías a echar a perder una maravillosa historia de amor. La magia puede adoptar mil formas bellas e inocentes de presentarse mientras que se oculta una verdadera bomba... Personalmente yo prefiero no tener ese nuevo poder, no es agradable ver lo que puede suceder

- Definitivamente sabes chafar una ilusión

- No quiero chafarte nada, quiero que sepas controlarte

- Tu hermana tiene razón, mira lo que le hice a Snape, aunque en mi defensa diré que ese día iba descaradamente a por mí y no soportaba ya ni una más de sus burlas

- Creo que deberíamos hablar con Emy – Dijo Ginny – Además, debe ir con cuidado, en una de mis premoniciones vi como Wilcox le agarraba y la besaba a la fuerza mientras que lo veía Sirius, debemos avisarla por si acaso

- Ya es tarde

Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido aquella noche a Ginny, que se puso muy triste al ver que las cosas iban empeorando cada vez más. Cuando terminaron de hablar ya eran más de las dos de la mañana y se fueron muy cansados y soñolientos a la cama, con lo que a la mañana siguiente no se levantaron hasta después del mediodía. Se habían perdido el desayuno y por eso bajaron de los primeros a comer. Para su asombro, Emy entró al Gran Comedor a los pocos minutos de que ellos llegaran y se llevó a Hermione a un apartado donde hablaron al oído. Por la cara de asombro de la profesora, Ron y Ginny supieron que no estaba llevando muy bien la noticia de que anoche su ex prometido le pillara besándose con el causante de la ruptura. Emy se acercó a la mesa de profesores y le pidió a Sirius hablar un momento con él en el cuarto trasero del salón. Éste no se pudo negar al ver todas las caras mirándolos, se levantó con cara de pocos amigos y más aún cuando salieron bajo la atenta mirada del profesor de historia.

- Sirius, no quiero que pienses que lo de anoche fue correspondido, todo lo contrario, él me agarró y me besó... No pude hacer nada, todo fue muy rápido

- Con tu habilidad de desaparecer, incluso dentro del colegio, podrías haber escapado de sus... garras

- Pero...

- Mira, Emy, como te dije anoche es mejor que, durante al menos una temporada, ni me hables ni me mires para nada que no sea obligatoriamente de trabajo

- No me creo esta reacción por tu parte. Estás siendo un intolerante, no me estás dando la oportunidad de explicarme

- Encima me insultas ¡Vas por muy buen camino!

- Es que no lo entiendo. Dime que he hecho para merecer este trato por tu parte

- ¿Qué has hecho? Dirás qué no has hecho. Tu vida es una gran interrogante, tú eres un misterio y a mí me gustan las personas transparentes ¿Entiendes? Hubiese ido de perrillo faldero detrás de ti a donde me hubieses dicho pero nunca con desconfianza, nunca con mentiras, de esa forma no te mereces nada de lo que pueda darte, de esta manera no podemos mantener nada

- No te he mentido – Emy no podía contener las lágrimas y le miraba pasmada por el odio con el que él le hablaba - ¿Cómo me puedes hablar así después de todo lo que nos hemos dicho, de todo lo que hemos vivido, después de saber lo que nos queremos?

- Vuela pajarito, vuela lejos de mí, yo ya no soy tu nido, es más, creo que nunca lo fui – Sirius se dio media vuelta y se marchó por la puerta que daba al vestíbulo

Emy se quedó allí de pie, atónita, inmóvil, dañada, incapaz de hacer nada que no fuese llorar, llorar de dolor, llorar por que su corazón se había hecho mil pedazos, llorar por que había perdido al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida, llorar por miedo a no haber sabido demostrarle su amor, llorar por no haberle contado todo lo que pasaba a cada instante por su mente, llorar por terror a que no volviese con ella, llorar por que se sentía de nuevo sola, porque había vuelto a perder a su familia.

Sirius corría rápido a través de los terrenos en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, era el único lugar dónde podría estar solo durante un rato, el guardabosques estaba en Londres en una misión de Dumbledore, había partido aquella misma mañana. Se sentó en el gran sillón de Hagrid abatido por sus propias palabras, palabras, tan dañinas e hirientes, que si él las hubiese escuchado en boca de Emy, ahora seguro que estaba muerto. No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos como hacía años que no le ocurría, desde que perdió a sus mejores amigos. No entendía porque aquello estaba sucediendo, en realidad no era para tanto, ella no había hecho nada, pobre Emy, debía de sentirse tremendamente confundida, traicionada y sola. El desasosiego se apoderó de él, no podía dar marcha atrás, aquello tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, no hacía tanto que paseaba con ella por la playa, que jugaban, que reían. Al recordarse en España, donde todo había salido a las mil maravillas, pensó en Harry ¿Qué diría él si supiese cómo le había tratado hoy? Él, que no permitía que se pusiese chulo con su tía; él, que le había recriminado que no la entendía; él, que se había atrevido a mencionar a sus padres para echarle una bronca.

Seguro que su amigo James, si estuviese allí, le partiría la cara por gilipollas, por tratarla como si tal cosa, por no pelear por ella, por no ser lo suficiente hombre como para no saber enfrentarse a un destino horrible. Un destino siempre marcado por la distancia, un destino en el que nunca, jamás, se pudiesen unir en un abrazo, en un beso, en cuerpo y alma; un destino sin poder formar la familia que ellos habían soñado... pero más horrible era pasar el resto de su vida alejado de ella. Si al menos Emy pudiera entender porqué lo hacía pero era inútil. Si se lo decía, ella supondría que el que no podría soportar una vida así, sería él... y lo que él no podía soportar es que ella no tuviese la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor, una familia propia, un amigo, un marido, un amante, un compañero que le diera todo el amor, la comprensión y el respeto que ella se merecía... él estaba maldito, él solo podía permanecer en las sombras.

Sirius se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que su tan ansiada libertad no tenía sentido si no era para estar al lado de Emy y de Harry. Sin ella, tampoco tendría a Harry, además para qué querría estar el chico a su lado, al lado de un hombre despreciable y miserable que había hecho tanto daño a las personas que quería, como lo había hecho él, como se sentía él. Sirius pasó toda la tarde en la cabaña alejado de todo el mundo, alejado de ella. No podría soportar verla al menos por un tiempo, si se lo ideaba bien, no tendría porqué verla en algunos días.

Emy se retiró a su apartamento, se metió en la sala de Los Fundadores y cerró la puerta. Dobby y Winky avisaron a Dumbledore que Emy estaba allí desde el sábado al mediodía y que no había salido para nada. McGonagall fue informada también y se puso a buscar a los chicos por el castillo. Al parecer, los últimos acontecimientos, no habían sentado muy bien a los tres Guardianes y para no pudrirse de asco divagando sobre qué podía suceder y cómo darle la vuelta a las cosas, decidieron entrenar al quidditch en el estadio. Ginny se presentaba para cazadora y entrenaba con la escoba de Harry, a pesar de su oposición, pero Ron le prometió que Harry estaría encantado por ello, así que no se preocupara. Durante toda la tarde del sábado y prácticamente todo el domingo se la pasaron entrenando y a eso de la seis y media llegó la profesora de pociones al estadio, haciéndoles señas para que descendieran. Hermione, que estaba en las gradas, se reunió con ellos y McGonagall les explicó la situación.

- Nosotros fuimos ayer después de comer pero no quiso ni salir de allí, no sabíamos que permanecería en la sala – Se justificó Hermione

- Lo importante ahora es que entre en razón – Contestó la profesora

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al apartamento, Dumbledore ya estaba allí tocando en la puerta con los nudillos y llamando a Emy pero sin obtener respuestas.

- Hola chicos, yo no puedo abrir la puerta, creo que sólo vosotros y ella pude, así que hacerme el favor de abrir, dé ella permiso o no – Ordenó el director con cara preocupada

Ginny giró el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió pero no había nadie en la sala, luego fue al cuarto y tampoco se hallaba allí. Ron decidió tirar del mapa del merodeador y cinco minutos después salían de dudas, Emy no se encontraba en Hogwarts, ni en los terrenos.


	21. Los nuevos poderes

21. Los nuevos poderes

El lunes por la mañana la profesora de Estudios No Mágicos se presentó en su clase como si tal cosa y a la salida se encontró con su director.

- Nos has tenido un poco preocupados Emily, si no es mucha molestia ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?

- Fui a dar una vuelta por el valle – Contestó Emy todo tranquila

- ¿Por el valle? ¿He de suponer que te has adentrado en las montañas?

- Sí, así es y deberías probarlo, es realmente satisfactorio encontrase cara a cara con la naturaleza

- Estoy seguro de ello pero, si no te supone un problema, la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer una excursión, avísame, así ahorrarás una preocupación a este viejo – Dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo y sonriendo a Emy

- Lo siento, he sido una irrespetuosa, lo haré encantada – Le devolvió el gesto cariñoso con un suave beso en la mejilla

- Genial, entonces hasta luego

- ¡Albus! – Emy le llamó cuando ya estaba a unos pasos – Te quiero informar que, el fin de semana que viene, me iré de excursión de nuevo – Emy le sonrió, guiñó un ojo y se marchó

Durante todo el día tuvo que oír las pequeñas reprimendas que le echaron parte de sus compañeros junto con los tres chicos, evidentemente a Sirius ni le vio. Los días pasaban rápidos, ahora que se había vuelto a retomar la rutina de las clases. El sexto año para Ron, Hermione y el resto de los muchachos de su edad, era duro pero mucho más relajado que el anterior. Era Ginny la que no tenía un solo momento libre. Nunca había sido tan buena estudiante como Hermione pero era la mejor de su curso, incluso antes de recibir sus poderes de Guardiana, aunque gracias a ellos, este año podría llevar mejor todos sus estudios. Realmente era una ventaja tener la capacidad de no olvidar lo aprendido y de realizar los hechizos, encantamientos y pociones antes que nadie. También muchas de las cosas que estaba estudiando en quinto curso, las había aprendido en sus clases extraordinarias del año pasado, así que por lo menos podía dedicar una hora a los entrenamientos de quidditch, que su hermano le estaba dando todos los días pero el resto del tiempo tenía que dedicarlos a los muchos trabajos escritos que le estaban mandando y a sus obligaciones como Prefecta. La ventaja de estar muy atareada era que no tenía mucho tiempo para echar de menos a Harry o por lo menos para ponerse a llorar de rabia por no poder estar juntos, aunque siempre le tenía en su mente. Cada vez que pasaba por enfrente de la enfermería, su cara cambiaba de semblante, recordaba su cita especial el día del ataque e imaginaba cómo hubiese sido todo si no se hubiese producido y ella no se hubiese marchado, aunque nunca se arrepentía de haberse ido, ya que había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida, de hecho siempre que se notaba muy triste, recordaba cada día de aquel mes y no podía evitar volver a sonreír.

Ron y Hermione aprovechaban cada momento juntos, incluso les molestaba tenerse que ir a dormir a lugares diferentes. Ambos sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse a un mes sin verse y por eso intentaban, en todas las ocasiones, marcharse lejos de la gente y poder estar juntos, a solas, hablando de sus problemas, diciéndose cosas bonitas y besándose como lo que eran, dos enamorados. Aún así, ambos tenían obligaciones que les impedían, algunos días, escaparse. Ron jugaba cada vez más asiduamente al ajedrez en el despacho de Dumbledore y entrenaba una hora a su hermana al quidditch, mientras que Hermione se dedicaba a realizar todas las guardias de Emy por las noches, sin saber aún el motivo.

Los tres habían probado sus nuevos poderes y estaba claro que no eran fortuitos. Hermione era capaz de realizar mentalmente encantamientos concentrándose e incluso los inventaba y se cumplían, así que cayó en la cuenta de que podría desaparecer cuando y en donde le diera la gana, solo era cuestión de concentración pero por mucho que había intentado realizar hechizos sin varita, como lo hacía Emy, con solo un movimiento de su dedo o de su mano, era imposible, si tenía que batirse en duelo con alguien, iba a tener que utilizar la varita.

Por su parte Ron había adquirido una hábil maestría a la hora de saber que quería la gente, podía ver dentro de sus mentes y, poco a poco, fue entendiendo mucho mejor los sentimientos, miedos e ilusiones de las personas de su alrededor pero también de los planes de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, los tontos de ellos tenían una mente tan simple que parecía que le gritaran al oído de Ron todas sus intenciones. Por supuesto, esto le daba ventajas en saber quienes habían cometido ataques fuera de Hogwarts e incluso pudo parar dos de ellos antes de que sucedieran. El motivo principal era que Ron iba al despacho de Dumbledore con bastante asiduidad para jugar al ajedrez e informar al director de los posibles movimientos de los mortífagos o, por lo menos, de lo que sabían sus hijos al respecto, claro que le tuvo que mentir diciéndole que era un nuevo poder afluido en el verano.

La que peor llevaba sus nuevos poderes era Ginny, que cada dos por tres tenía una visión al tocar a alguien, menos mal que eran muy rápidas y la gente no se daba cuenta de ellas, porque si no, ya estuviese considerada como el bicho raro del castillo. Para Ginny ver la vida privada, pasada, presente o futuro de cualquier persona era realmente desesperante, porque inmediatamente tenía unas enormes ganas de decírselo y no podía hacerlo directamente, así que cuando veía algún accidente o disgusto intentaba tirar indirectas a esas personas pero lo único que consiguió es tener la fama de gafe, con lo que tuvo que cambiar de plan y decir también lo bueno pero, tanto lo uno como lo otro, lo fue distanciado en el tiempo por que, según había estudiado anteriormente, ese fue el motivo principal de la quema de brujas en la edad media, la capacidad de ver el destino de otras personas. Ese era un poder que tanto los muggles como los magos temían en su interior y la verdad es que Ginny lo entendía perfectamente, de todos los poderes que Emy tenía y podía haberla traspasado, la premonición no lo hubiese escogido nunca.

Poco le sirvió a Ron leer la mente de Mark Wilcox, ya que lo que pensaba era lo que decía y tenía como meta, conseguir a Emily Evans como pareja de cualquier forma posible. Ginny intentó tener otra premonición de Sirius y Emy pero no la obtuvo, eso no le paró a la hora de querer volver a juntarlos, así que ella sola planificó una estrategia. Por una parte, Ron se ocupaba de convencer a Sirius, de que recapacitara y confiara en Emy, de mostrarle que en verdad era Wilcox el causante de todos aquellos enfrentamientos entre ambos pero el padrino de su amigo, y al que consideraban como su tío, no cedió ni un palmo. Hermione se encargaba de Emy, la incitaba para que hablase con él, le contaba que le había visto en los pasillos hecho polvo, que tenía mala cara, que sus ojos siempre se mostraban tristes, que le había preguntado por ella pero todo inútil, Emy no quería acercarse a él hasta que demostrara que volvía a estar preparado para estar juntos de nuevo. Y mientras, Ginny se ocupaba de quedar con alguno de ellos en algún lugar en donde sabía que se encontrarían e intentaba hacer que hablasen pero ellos sólo se daban la vuelta y se marchaban por lados opuesto, incluso tramó un plan que metía por medio a todas las personas de confianza, Remus, Bella, Dumbledore y ellos tres. Consistía en hacer que fueran hasta el despacho de Remus y allí se encontraría con una suculenta cena para dos, música romántica y flores.

Los seis implicados se quedaron detrás de la puerta para ver si todo iba bien y durante cinco minutos fue así. Consiguieron que se dijeran que ambos habían adelgazado y Sirius le recriminó, de forma cariñosa, que vete haber qué comía sola en el apartamento. Emy dejó pasar la monserga e intentó seguir como si nada, luego Sirius le pidió que encendiera las velas mientras que él preparaba el vino. Emy fue hacia los candelabros, sacó un mechero y las encendió. Lo que a simple vista era una escena normal, se convirtió en pocos segundos en una odisea.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó atónito Sirius

- Encender las velas – Contestó Emy encendiendo la última con el mechero

- Lo sabía, te pasa algo, lo noto en tus ojos e incluso cuando me acerco a ti, ya no hay una fuerza a tu alrededor – Dijo enojado

- Estás desvariando – Emy intentó esquivar la conversación - ¿Ya está el vino?

- Emily Evans, dime ahora mismo qué sucede si no quieres que las cosas empeoren – Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar aquel asunto

Emy miró a Sirius a los ojos, nada se oyó durante un minuto, él se perdía en su color verde, normalmente le cegaba la luz que venía de ellos pero esta vez era mucho menos intensa, esta vez estaba entre nieblas de tristeza, de dolor, de cansancio. Lo vio en el último segundo antes de que ella apartara su vista, estaba mirando a los ojos de una anciana.

- Si no confías en mí, esto es absurdo, no tengo porqué demostrarte nada y menos bajo amenazas

Las palabras de Emy cayeron dentro de los oídos de Sirius como martillazos, otra excusa, otra triquiñuela para escapar de la verdad. Estaba harto, ya se lo había dicho, él no estaba dispuesto a estar con alguien que no fuese claro.

- Te lo advertí, Emy, no soporto ni un momento más tus pretextos, siempre escapando de responder, más te valdría mentir...

- ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, QUE TE MIENTA, ESTÁ BIEN – Emy sintió toda la represión de aquellos días en su boca – NO TE ECHO DE MENOS Y NUNCA ME PREGUNTÓ QUÉ COÑO HA PASADO PARA QUE CAMBIES TAN RADICALMENTE DE COMPORTAMINETO HACIA MÍ, PORQUE ENTIENDO A LA PERFECCIÓN TUS CELOS, TUS DUDAS, TU DESCONFIANZA, PORQUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ, QUE NO HAS PODIDO SOPORTAR UNA RELACION COMO LA NUESTRA... – Emy no pudo evitar asomar una lágrima en su mejilla - PUES POR MÍ TIENES CAMPO LIBRE ¿SABES? TE PUEDES LIAR CON QUIEN TE DÉ LA GANA, PUEDES BESARLA, ABRAZAR Y HACER EL AMOR CON QUIEN TE SALGA DE LOS COJONES HASTA QUE SE TE CAIGA LA POLLA A PEDAZOS... ME DA IGUAL... SI NO HAS CREIDO EN MÍ, SI NO HAS SENTIDO LO QUE TE HE DADO SIN RESERVAS, PUEDES HACER CON TU VIDA LO QUE TE DE LA REAL GANA PORQUE POR MI PARTE... PROCURRÉ HACER LO MISMO

Emy le miró un segundo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo. Se encontró de frente con los seis conspiradores. Su mirada, entre furia y desolación, estaba fuera de dudas. Les miró, uno a uno, y en ellos pudo observar el asombro por su reacción.

- Si queréis, la próxima vez me claváis directamente un puñal en el corazón y terminamos antes, así nadie tiene que presenciar un espectáculo tan bochornoso como este. Os animo a seguir de casamenteros, así mi muerte no será lenta y dolorosa – Emy salió corriendo hacia su apartamento sin mirar atrás

- Pensábamos que podríais arreglarlo si estabais a solas en un lugar neutral – Dijo Bella entrando en el despacho de Remus y viendo la cara de Sirius totalmente desencajada

- Lo siento mucho, esto fue idea mía – Ginny lloraba desconsolada

- No te preocupes, Ginny – Sirius fue hacia ella y le abrazó – Nadie duda de tu buena voluntad, es que ahora no es el momento, eso es todo

- No volveremos a intentar juntaros, lo prometemos – Añadió Ron

- Será lo mejor – Contestó Sirius

- Antes de zanjar este asunto, he de preguntar algo – Dumbledore miró serio a su amigo y profesor – Dime si has dejado de amarla, luego yo tampoco me meteré en nada

- La amo tanto que lo único que deseo es que encuentre lo que ella se merece y que yo no la puedo ofrecer, una familia, un hogar verdadero. La amo y la amaré eternamente

El último sábado del mes llegó tan rápido que, a ninguno de los aspirantes para el equipo del quidditch de su casa, le daba la sensación que había entrenado lo suficiente. Las pruebas para Gryffindor eran a la once de la mañana y estaban supervisadas por Ron y la directora de la casa, la profesora McGonagall. Se había anunciado en el tablón de anuncios que se buscaban tres cazadores, dos golpeadores y un suplente de guardián. Todo por que sabían que Ron faltaría un mes con una magnifica excusa. Dumbledore había anunciado, en medio del comedor, que Ronald Weasley había sido seleccionado, durante el último verano, para jugar un torneo asiático de ajedrez mágico e iría un mes, aproximadamente, de intercambio a otro colegio. Evidentemente, para Ron, la excusa era fantástica por que, a pesar de ser mentira, le felicitaban y le daban ánimos para que ganara.

- Buenos días a todos, como hoy tendrán todas las pruebas para las cuatro casas, andamos un poco ajustados de tiempo, así que vamos a dar comienzo a la selección – McGonagall carraspeó – Golpeadores a mi derecha, cazadores a mi izquierda y Guardianes en el centro.

En menos de lo que se dice "orden" los grupos ya estaban hechos y para sorpresa de Ron nadie se presentó para guardián, ni siquiera Colin, con quien tuvo que luchar el año pasado por obtener el puesto.

- ¿Nadie quiere presentarse a guardián? – Preguntó el pelirrojo

- Depende si nos eligen para otro puesto – Contestó Colin

- Está bien, Ron sube y comenzaremos por los cazadores

Para el puesto había más de diez personas, hicieron grupos de tres para pasarse la qualffle y tirar cada uno cinco tiros a los aros. Ginny lo hizo fantásticamente, no solo los tiros, metió tres de cinco, sino que sabía dirigir muy bien los pases, volar muy rápido y con destreza, eso sí, con la saeta de fuego de Harry. Luego llegó el turno de los golpeadores, sin duda había chicos muy buenos y con gran fuerza pero no lo era todo, lo más importante de un golpeador era el equilibrio y la destreza para atender a todo lo que sucedía dentro del partido. Ron pudo comprobar que los ensayos de Dean y Seamus habían dado sus frutos. Después de varios minutos de deliberación, entre el guardián oficial y la directora de la casa, decidieron dar los nombres.

- Para el puesto de cazadores se han elegido a Colin Creevey – McGonagall esperó a que parara de dar saltos de alegría y recibir felicitaciones - Alyson Johnson – A la jefa de la casa Gryffindor le gustó que la hermana pequeña de Angelina hubiese logrado el puesto, la chica lloraba de alegría mientras que decía que tenía que escribir a su hermana – Y por último, Virginia Weasley

Ginny no se lo podía creer, la habían elegido, se abrazó a su compañera de clase, Alyson, que también estaba emocionada por la elección de su amiga y por último se les unió Colin, feliz de haber entrado por fin a formar parte del equipo.

- Para el puesto de golpeadores hemos coincidido en nombrar a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y comenzaron a vitorear sin parar.

- Gracias a los demás por haber participado, si alguno de vosotros quiere realizar la prueba para guardián suplente, que dé un paso al frente

- ¿Neville? – Dijo Ron pasmado al ver que era el único que accedía

- Está bien, Longbottom, suba en su escoba hasta los aros y Weasley le lanzará unos tiros

Para asombro de todos, Neville no lo hizo nada mal, paró el setenta por ciento de los muchos lanzamientos que Ron le hizo y al final, el guardián le nombró encantado su suplente. El resto de los aspirantes se volvieron al castillo o se desperdigaron por ahí, mientras que los nuevos miembros del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se quedaron en las gradas del estadio para establecer los horarios de entrenamientos y elegir a su capitán.

- Bienvenidos a todos. Lo habéis hecho muy bien – Ron se puso colorado por tener que asumir el papel de representante, no se le daba bien - Ante todo quiero felicitar a Colin por ingresar en el equipo este año y decirle que es fantástico ver que, aparte de poder ser un buen guardián, es un excelente cazador

- Gracias, Ron, he de decir que después de la temporada del año pasado, te merecías con creces el puesto

- Bien, estamos aquí casi todos, como veis nos falta nuestra pieza angular, nuestra estrella y el que nos ha hecho ganar estos años el campeonato, nos falta nuestro buscador Potter pero vendrá dentro de pocos días y no faltará al primer partido, cosa que creo yo si haré – Ron tosió para acentuar un poco su voz – No quiero que tantos cambios puedan perjudicar a nuestro fin, ganar. Esté quien esté, hay que dar el máximo y la persona que va a sacar el máximo de nosotros es, sin duda, Harry Potter, por eso yo le propongo para capitán, además de ser el que más tiempo lleva en el equipo. Manos alzadas quien crea que deba ser el capitán – Ron vio que la moción era unánime y sonrió – Bien, asunto resuelto, pasemos a los entrenamientos, comentarme si tenéis algún impedimento

- Nosotros tres estamos en quinto y tenemos los TIMOS, así que preferimos que al menos un entrenamiento sea en fin de semana – Dijo Ginny

- Por mí no hay problema – Contestó Ron

- Ni por nosotros – Añadió Dean

- Jugaríamos encantados hasta los domingos – Exclamó Seamus

- Me gusta ese espíritu, espero que no lo perdáis cuando comience a llover a cántaros o haga un frío que se te congelen la nariz – Respondió Ron dejando a todos con caras seriamente preocupadas – Todo sea por el equipo – Terminó diciendo para arreglarlo

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se organizó una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al nuevo equipo, todo promovido por Hermione que estaba encantada de ver a su mejor amiga dentro.

- Cuando regrese Harry no se lo va a creer – Le Dijo Hermione a Ginny

- No cantemos victoria, todavía no sé con qué escoba voy a jugar

La fiesta fue genial, los nuevos alborotadores, dos chicos de primero y dos de tercero, se encargaron de la comida y la bebida e incluso le pidieron a Dobby que hiciese aparecer unas cervezas para los más mayores. También animaron el ambiente con música y juegos, se notaban que llevaban el mismo camino que los gemelos Weasley. Para cuando llegaron las doce de la noche, quedaban solo en la sala Hermione y Ron despidiéndose de Ginny que se iba, destrozada pero contenta, a la cama.

- Lo único que lamento es que Harry no esté aquí para haberme visto

- Se lo contaremos todo en cuanto llegue – Le consoló su hermano

- Gracias, Ron, por haberme entrenado, si no es por ti no lo hubiese logrado, la gente estaba muy preparada

- Para eso están los hermanos

- Tú eres un hermano estupendo, siempre te ocupas de mí, de verdad, muchas gracias – Ginny abrazó a Ron durante un momento, luego lo miró con los ojos llorosos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó escaleras arriba

Los dos se sentaron en su habitual sillón. Hermione estaba arropada por los brazos de Ron. Era la primera vez que se quedaban a solas sin decir nada durante más de diez minutos, a ninguno le pareció incómodo, solo disfrutaban de estar juntos mientras pensaban en que dentro de nada se separarían.

- Sé que no puedes decirme nada, Mione, pero ¿he de preocuparme?

- Será lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida

- Eso lo dudo

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es conocerte, amarte y sentirme correspondido

Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Vio todo lo que necesitaba para vivir el resto de sus días, vio el amigo, el compañero, el amante que quería tener el resto de su vida, vio que con él siempre estaría en su hogar y lo besó tan dulcemente que ambos no pudieron impedir estremecerse en brazos del otro. Poco a poco ese mismo beso se fue prolongando volviéndose cada vez más y más sensual. Sus manos recorrían la espalda, el cuello, el pelo, la cara. Ron no pudo frenar su deseo de acariciar suavemente el pecho de Hermione. Ella respiró más hondo cuando él le rozó los senos pero no paró de besarle, lo deseaba tanto como él y su beso se volvió más y más apasionado hasta que no pudieron evitar gemir mientras mantenían sus bocas unidas y exploraban su cuerpo.

Muchas sensaciones pasaban por sus mentes y corazones pero había una que les hizo parar inmediatamente, sintieron que el aire se espesaba y que sus cuerpos se hacían más etéreos. Ron miraba extrañado a Hermione pero ella supo enseguida qué iba a suceder.

- Te veré esta noche en mis sueños, no me olvides, Ron


	22. Reencuentros

22. Reencuentros

Hermione, efectivamente, soñó esa noche con Ron. Ella llevaba un abrigo largo y pesado que la protegía del extremo frío que hacía en aquel lugar, en lo alto de una montaña. Desde donde ella estaba, se divisaban valles, bosques, ríos y montañas más pequeñas que aquella, nunca había visto un paisaje tan hermoso. Sintió como le rodeaban, con los brazos, por detrás y un escalofrío, ya familiar, le desveló que era Ron el culpable.

- Siempre he deseado traerte a la cima del mundo y esto se acerca mucho – Ron le habló sereno al oído

- Tú eres mi cima – Contestó ella dándose la vuelta y besándolo

- Aquí comienza mi viaje, sé que me esperarás porque sé lo que sientes – Ron le sonrió - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer un ángel como tú?

- Ser como eres

- Dentro de un mes volveremos a estar juntos y espero recoger nuestra relación donde la dejamos

- Dalo por seguro – Dijo Mione sonrojada

- Protege mi cetro y descubre el secreto de tu libro, ahora tendrás tiempo – Ron le besó dulcemente – Sé que Harry cuidará de las dos... te amo

- Te amo - Hermione despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, aquel mes sin él iba a ser una dura prueba.

El domingo se amaneció con el cielo totalmente despejado, cualquiera hubiese dicho que era un típico día de verano pero el viento que venía del oeste traía el frescor y el aroma de la tierra bañada por las hojas y el rocío propio de principios de otoño. Una hermosa joven de quince años, con el pelo rojo fuego y la sabiduría en sus ojos, se desperezaba, saltaba de la cama e iba a su baúl para comprobar que su tesoro permanecía allí, arropado con sus cosas. Su tesoro era una impresionante espada plateada con la empuñadura enroscada como un rosal silvestre. Siempre que lo veía, pensaba que era como su dueño, hermoso y salvaje. Un precioso rubí rojo culminaba el asa, era tan grande y brillante que nunca podía dejar de fijarse en la hermosa majestuosidad de su color. Llevaba un mes haciendo la misma maniobra cada mañana, esperando que la espada hubiese desaparecido, para saber si su dueño había vuelto a por ella. No era solo el dueño de la espalda, también era el dueño de su corazón.

Ginny miró al resto de las camas, los cuatro doseles permanecían cerrados por sus respectivas cortinas, así que tenía campo abierto para observar su tesoro. Abrió el baúl y quitó la ropa que solía taparlo, la espada ya no estaba allí. Su rostro se iluminó, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Harry había vuelto. Se vistió lo más rápido posible, eligiendo muy bien su ropa, quería estar guapa para él. Se peinó como sumo mimo para tener una buena imagen y bajó a la sala común. De su cara se borró la sonrisa al ver que allí no había nadie, la esperanza de encontrarlo esperándola se había esfumado, miró su reloj y vio que era muy pronto para que alguien, en domingo, se hubiese levantado. Bajó el resto de las escaleras dispuesta a sentarse en un butacón a esperarle, en el mismo gran butacón en el que él se sentaba desde que llegó al castillo, hacía ya cinco años. Bordeó su enorme y alto respaldo y casi se muere del susto al hallar a alguien sentado. De inmediato, la sonrisa volvió a surgir y los ojos a brillar, Harry estaba allí acurrucado y dormido.

Ginny no pensó en si sería prudente o no besarle, no le importó su habitual timidez con él, ni siquiera pensó si a él no le gustaría, ella llevaba un mes entero pensando en besarle y, aunque su corazón le decía que él correspondía su amor, no las tenía todas consigo. Pero ahora le tenía delante y ya daba igual qué pensar, ella le despertaría con un beso. Se acercó suavemente para no asustarle y unió sus labios a los de él. Ginny creía conocer el paraíso pero no era cierto, el paraíso era él.

Poco a poco él fue despertando y correspondiendo al beso, las manos de la joven surcaban el pelo de Harry y le hacían estremecer. Abrió levemente los ojos y vio el rostro aterciopelado, bañado con el sedoso pelo rojo de su ansiada Ginny. Sin pensarlo un momento, la atrajo hacía él sentándola en sus rodillas sin dejar de besarla. La rodeó con sus brazos para sentir que aquello estaba pasando, que después de más de tres meses estaban juntos por fin. Cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarles, dejaron suavemente de besarse y se miraron. Ginny lloraba y Harry le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos.

- No llores, mi pelirroja – Harry sonreía contento

- Es de pura felicidad – Ginny temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos – Dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que por fin estamos juntos

- Por fin estamos juntos y tú eres un sueño – Harry la volvió a besar y luego se fundieron en un abrazo

- He anhelado toda mi vida este momento – Le susurró Ginny al oído

- Gin, he esperado demasiado tiempo para decirte algo y no puedo aguantar ni un momento más – Pero Harry le miró a sus grandes ojos castaños y se encontró con una chica distinta - ¡Qué diferente es tu mirada! Ahora veo en tus ojos una vida completa ¿Qué fue de la inocente Ginny que cenó conmigo en la enfermería?

- Ha crecido esperándote

- Gin... te amo, creo que te he amado desde el día en que me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ti, desde que vi tu cuerpo frío en la cámara, siempre pensé que era preocupación por ser tú la hermana de mi mejor amigo pero no es así, nunca ha sido así

- Cuando desperté en la cámara y te vi, pensé que realmente estaba muerta y tú eras mi cielo – Ginny no podía contener las lágrimas - Solo éramos unos niños, yo soñaba que tú eras mi príncipe azul pero luego me di cuenta que no hacía falta que te idealizase, tú te bastas para ser una persona maravillosa... Yo no quiero que seas mi príncipe de cuento, yo no quiero que seas mi sueño

- Creo que esta pregunta sobra pero he de hacerla, Ginny ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Harry sonreía sonrojado

- Sí, claro que quiero – Ginny contestó con su suave voz y luego le besó tan dulcemente que notó como ambos se estremecían

Hermione estaba a los pies de la escalera, acababa de llegar cuando Harry le estaba pidiendo salir a Ginny. No pudo evitar emocionarse, ellos llevaban demasiado tiempo separados y con la declaración de su amor en la punta de la boca, ahora ya estaba todo aclarado, ahora vería a Ginny de nuevo sonreír. Por el silencio prolongado que siguió supo que se estaban besando sin cesar y no la extrañaba, cuando volviese Ron, ella haría lo mismo.

- ¡Um, Um! – Hermione carraspeó y se dirigió hacia ellos

Los nuevos novios pararon de inmediato, Ginny se levantó de las piernas de Harry y miraron para saber de quién se trataba.

- ¡Harry! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

- ¡Hermione! – Harry abrazó a su amiga – Estás estupenda

- Y tú ¿No sienta mal el viaje, verdad?

- Para nada pero os he echado mucho de menos – Harry se fijó en los ojos de su amiga – Antes he dicho de Ginny pero tú no te quedas atrás, tu mirada ha cambiado, se ve más... más... ¿madura?

- Y eso que no te has fijado en la tuya

- La suya no ha cambiado tanto – dijo Ginny – Siempre ha estado desfasada con su edad

- Bueno, está claro que he de felicitaros, por fin estáis juntos

- Sí – Harry agarró a Ginny de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- Ron se pondrá muy contento – Hermione soltó una carcajada – Aunque no me gustaría perderme la cara que va a poner cuando os vea besaros

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Harry

- Con lo receloso que es él con su hermana, por mucho que seas su mejor amigo, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar

- Pues que se vaya acostumbrando – Harry volvió a besarla - ¿Aún no se ha levantado? Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian

- Él ya no está, se marchó anoche – La voz de Hermione sonó entrecortada

- Lo sé, cariño, lo siento – Ginny abrazó a su amiga – Lo vi anoche cuando me abrazó, me tienes siempre para lo que necesites

- Por supuesto, aquí estaremos los dos para que se te haga mejor la espera – Añadió Harry

- Gracias, chicos, no esperaba menos – Hermione les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – De momento podemos bajar a desayunar

- Eso está hecho, tengo mogollón de hambre, debe ser esto del amor – Harry se rió por su propio comentario

Por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor se encontraron con varios alumnos que daban la bienvenida a Harry y le preguntaban por su familia. Ginny y Hermione se apresuraron a contarle cual había sido la excusa oficial de por qué no estaba en el colegio y de paso le contaron la de Ron. Así que Harry no tuvo más remedio que dar las gracias a todos lo que se preocupaban por su familia, aunque también le sirvió para ver la buena voluntad de sus compañeros. No fue lo único que preguntaron, ya que veían a Harry de la mano de Ginny y no podían evitar cotillear sobre si estaban saliendo juntos, lo cual ellos corroboraban sin ningún pudor. La noticia cogió, tanto a los chicos como a las chicas, por sorpresa. Muy pocos alumnos sabían que Harry y Ginny se gustaban y todos pertenecían a Gryffindor. De momento no se habían encontrado a nadie de la casa, la mayoría eran de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff y los que vieron de Slytherin, no se atrevieron a preguntar, solo cuchicheaban al oído y se reían. Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor, Harry sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su director y de su padrino – tío. No se cortó ni un pelo en ir directamente a la mesa de profesores a saludar, sin soltar ni un instante la mano de Ginny.

- Ya he vuelto

- ¡Harry! Por fin – Exclamó Sirius muy efusivo

- Bueno, tan poco era para tanto, solo ha sido un mes, hemos estado más tiempo separados

- No me refería a eso – Sirius se rió – Claro que estoy muy contento de que hayas vuelto pero me refería a que por fin os veo juntos ¿Por qué estáis juntos, verdad?

- ¡Ah! ¡Gin y yo! Sí, ella es mi novia – Harry contestó muy orgulloso

- Felicidades – Dijo Dumbledore muy sonriente – Tenía razón señorita Weasley, no me ha hecho esperar mucho

Harry miró extrañado a Ginny por el comentario pero ella solo sonreía sonrojada, así que le respondió él mismo.

- Bueno, supongo que ninguno de los dos aguantábamos más

- Desayunar algo y luego quiero que vengáis los cuatro a mi despacho – Ordenó el director

- Me temo que Ron ya se ha ido

- En ese caso, los tres

- Había pensado en ir a ver a Emy al apartamento, ya que no ha bajado aún ¿Tardará mucho, Sirius?

Gin negó ligeramente con la cabeza para que él supiera que aún no le habían contado nada a Harry.

- Seguramente, será mejor que paséis antes por el despacho y que luego vayáis por allí

- De acuerdo, así lo haremos

Harry y Ginny se fueron a sentar junto a Hermione, que ya estaba desayunando, bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos que allí se encontraban. No pararon de oír comentarios y cuchicheos a su alrededor pero luego se les olvidó al llegar gente de Gryffindor, que venía a saludar a Harry y a preguntar por su familia. Poco a poco se iban dando cuenta de los comentarios de otras casas e iban preguntando qué era lo que pasaba, así que Hermione se hizo cargo de dar las nuevas noticias a los compañeros que iban llegando para que luego Harry y Ginny lo confirmaran. Para las once de la mañana no había alumno o profesor despierto que no supiera de la nueva pareja y lo que para algunos fue una estupenda noticia o un bombazo, para otros fue una pesadilla, sobre todo para Draco Malfoy. Harry y Ginny salieron del comedor cogidos de la mano y se encontraron de bruces con el joven mortífago esperándoles en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Así que es cierto? El cabeza - rajada y la pobre pelirroja están juntos

- Malfoy, te advierto que he vuelto con poca paciencia y que no quiero hacerte daño a no ser que te lo busques tú mismo

- Ginny, querida, no deberías estar con alguien que va ha morir tan joven y más si no tiene ni un solo galeón en el bolsillo, así nunca subirás a la clase social que merece tu belleza...

Harry no sacó la varita, ni pronunció un hechizo o una maldición, solo le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la boca con la mano que tenían libre sin soltar la otra, que tenía cogida a la de Ginny. Draco calló de espaldas al suelo y ellos tres se marcharon.

- Sé que no te gusta que abuse de mis poderes ante personas que no estén al mismo nivel, así que espero haber hecho lo correcto

- Si no lo hacías tú, lo hacía yo

Los tres esperaron a que llegara el director a su despacho. Mientras, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a contarle a Harry, lo más diplomáticamente posible, los acontecimientos del último mes. Empezaron por las buenas noticias de la reconstrucción del equipo de quidditch con Ginny como cazadora, luego por el buen horario de ese año, luego sus nuevos poderes y allí entraron en el tema de la Esencia de Hogwarts y lo que le había sucedido a su tía. Para Harry, aquello era una horrible noticia ¿Quién les protegería de un ataque? ¿Qué pasaría si los alumnos se enteraban de que no tenía poderes? ¿Y el consejo? Seguramente la echarían de allí. Lo siguiente, lógicamente, era preguntar cómo se encontraba ella pero en ese momento llegó Dumbledore y tuvieron que abortar el tema, ya que era riguroso secreto.

- Sé que los tres sois ahora más poderosos que nunca pero he de pediros contención en vuestra magia, no quiero que ciertos profesores sepan de vuestra capacidad, mucho menos los alumnos y aún menos los infiltrados

- ¿Infiltrados? – Preguntó Hermione rectificando su postura en la silla

- Por supuesto, estoy seguro que, ciertos hijos de ciertos señores, informan a sus padres de nuestros movimientos dentro del colegio pero, por supuesto, yo nunca caeré tan bajo de registrar la correspondencia que se envía o se recibe en este colegio

- No hace falta ser muy listo para saber a quién nos referimos

- No te creas, Harry – Rectificó Dumbledore – No siempre las cosas son tan simples como se ven a primera vista, ese fue nuestro gran error cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos hace unos años

- Ya, tiene razón ¿Quién iba a pensar...?

- La oscuridad siempre atrae a los resentidos, a los rencorosos, a los avaros, a los ansiosos y a los que quieren alcanzar su cima lo antes y más fácil posible – Albus se acariciaba su larga barba blanca mientras hablaba con ellos - Normalmente esos sentimientos no se encuentran en el exterior de las personas, sino en su interior, y sus amigos o familiares puede que nunca hayan visto esa faceta en la persona, aún existiendo desde siempre

- No se preocupe, nos mantendremos discretos y no utilizaremos nuestros poderes – Dijo Hermione

- Para ti es fácil pero yo no puedo controlarlo – Ginny lo dijo en un tono de queja – Además es muy difícil no involucrase con una persona cuando acabas de ver parte de su pasado, presente o futuro

- ¿Me está diciendo, señorita Weasley, qué tiene la capacidad de tener premoniciones? – Dumbledore se echó hacia delante en su sillón y miró a Ginny fijamente a los ojos – No sabía que después de sus viajes tuvieran nuevos poderes, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, Ronald tenía uno nuevo antes de su partida

Ninguno de los tres se movió del sitio, no querían hacer nada que pudiera dar la mínima pista de que algo había pasado para que ellos tuvieran poderes nuevos. Harry no quería hablar, era el que menos sabía del asunto, Ginny odiaba mentir, así que permaneció callada y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que contestar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Creo que es una evolución de los poderes que se nos otorgaron en la ceremonia el año pasado

- Pues si es así, me gustaría saber cuál es el suyo

- Puedo realizar conjuros mentales pero no hechizos

- ¿Y tú Harry?

- Yo tengo los mismos de siempre, vamos eso creo

- ¿Y desde cuándo tienen esos nuevos poderes?

- Desde verano – Contestó rápidamente Hermione sabiendo que era lo mismo que le había dicho Ron

Llamaron a la puerta y al director no le dio tiempo ni a contestar, porque acto seguido se abrió, de par en par, dando paso a Emy sonriendo y abriendo los brazos para dar la bienvenida a su sobrino. Harry nada más verla se fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó. Realmente había echado de menos estar con ella, hablarla, tenerla cerca, como él solía pensar cuando la abrazaba, estar en casa. Al menos cinco minutos se tiraron abrazados, Emy dándole besos y acariciándole el pelo. Cuando al fin él pudo mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta de todo, no hacían falta explicaciones de ningún tipo para saber que aquella mujer, a la que quería como a su propia madre, tenía la mirada más triste del mundo. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad, incluso estaban enrojecidos, su bello rostro radiante ahora se mostraba mortecino y sin color, y su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño, más delgado, para Harry la palabra era consumido.

- ¡Qué alegría que estés de vuelta! ¡Te he echado tanto en falta! – Emy le acarició la cara y le revolvió el pelo como siempre – Si hasta creo que has crecido y todo ¡Estás guapísimo!

- Tía ¿Qué te pasa? – Harry le miraba temeroso - ¿Estás enferma? ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Qué os parece si comemos en el apartamento? ¿Me los dejas Albus?

- Por supuesto, Emy, os vendrá bien pasar un rato juntos

Se despidieron del director y se fueron a la residencia de Emy. Por el camino le dijeron que ya eran novios y que Ron se había ido, al parecer las dos noticias le alegraron muchísimo. Nada más cerrar la puerta y encontrarse los cuatro a solas, Harry volvió a preguntarle de nuevo qué sucedía para que estuviese así.

- Así que ellas no te han contado nada

- Apenas hemos tenido tiempo – Se excusó Hermione

- Quizás sea mejor así – Emy invitó a Harry a que se sentara a su lado en el sofá – Harry, tu padrino y yo hemos decidido posponer nuestra relación durante un tiempo

- ¿QUÉ?

- No te alteres, es que ahora estamos pasando por un mal momento y más que beneficiarnos nuestra compañía pues lo empeora todo y no nos gusta estar discutiendo todo el día

- ES QUE NO ME LO PUEDO CREER PERO SI VOSOTROS OS AMÁIS CON TODA VUESTRA ALMA

- Harry, de verdad, no sigas por ahí, no trae nada bueno – Emy intentaba evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – Intenta entendernos, respeta nuestra decisión, ambos queremos lo mejor para ti y ambos pensamos en compartir nuestro tiempo contigo... pero por separado

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno... yo nunca me impondré por tener tu custodia, Sirius te quiere como si fueses su propio hijo y pasarás el tiempo que tú y él queráis estar juntos

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca volveremos a estar juntos en vacaciones o comiendo aquí o en Navidades? – Harry apretó la mano que Ginny le había brindado para pasar el mal trago - ¿Qué ha pasado para que ni siquiera podamos compartir una comida?

- Ya te he dicho que ambos pasamos por momentos muy difíciles, no es que no podamos... es que no es conveniente – Emy se frotó los ojos para que no cayeran las lágrimas – No queremos discutir y menos delante de ti

- Me marchó un mes y cuando regreso, tú no tienes poderes y los dos habéis dejado de amaros de la noche a la mañana

- Yo nunca he dicho que haya dejado de querer a Sirius – Emy ya no pudo disimular más – Para bien o para mal no podría aunque quisiera, si no pude cuando todo apuntaba a que él fuese el asesino de mis hermanos, no podré nunca

- Entonces permíteme que mantenga la esperanza de que, algún día, vuelva a tener la familia que habíamos conseguir ser

Emy abrazó a su sobrino y lloró todo lo que no había llorado en aquel mes. Ginny y Hermione se unieron a ellos y entre los tres consolaron de la mejor manera que supieron a Emy. Poco a poco se fueron calmando los ánimos y pasaron a hablar de otras cosas, como de la marcha de Ron, de la falta de poderes de Emy, de la pócima que tuvieron que hacer y de cómo la consiguieron. Allí se quedaron toda la tarde, comiendo y cenando con ella, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

De camino a la sala común Harry no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta ¿Por qué su tía no podía hacer las guardias por las noches? Apartados, en su rincón de siempre, Harry preguntó a Hermione qué guardias le había hecho y a qué horas se la volvía a ver y se dieron cuenta que siempre había un periodo de las doce hasta la ocho en el que ella estaba desaparecida, todo después de realizar la poción. Él no estaba dispuesto, por mucho que ella no quisiese que se involucraran en ese asunto, a no saber el porqué de sus ausencias, así que investigarían qué hacia ella mientras Hermione la cubría.

- Iré contigo – Dijo Ginny – Mañana tiene guardia de las diez hasta las dos

- Mañana veremos por qué no puede realizarlas, al no tener poderes mágicos, no podrá detectarnos bajo la capa

- Pero la capa la tiene ella en su despacho – Hermione comenzó a pensar la manera de quitársela – No es prudente que se la quitemos antes de medianoche, así que nos queda el mapa del merodeador y el hechizo Invisibilis

- Además con el mapa podremos saber dónde se encuentra – Añadió Ginny

- Efectivamente, mañana saldremos de dudas

Aquella noche los tres se durmieron pensando en su plan para la siguiente noche.


	23. Compartiendo aventuras

23. Compartiendo aventuras

El lunes por la mañana Harry se encontró con su comienzo de curso. La profesora McGonagall le dio una hoja de las transformaciones que habían hecho hasta ese momento y le encargó a Hermione que le enseñase a Harry cómo hacerlas. Para asombro de Harry, esa mañana, no estaba teniendo ningún problema en realizarlas, más bien todo lo contrario, todas las transformaciones le salían a la primera sin tener que dejarse la concentración en el intento. Hermione le avisó que el profesor de Historia era aún peor que Snape y que lo mejor era contener el genio si no quería dejar a Gryffindor sin puntos en una sola clase.

Nada más entrar, el profesor Wilcox le ordenó a Harry acercarse a su mesa. Allí le dio un papel con unas preguntas y le mandó que las respondiera como lo habían hecho el resto de sus compañeros, advirtiéndole que si no daba el nivel, tendría que realizar trabajos extraordinarios y volver a examinarse para poder estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de un alumno de 6º curso.

- Agradecer a vuestro compañero que hoy no os dé las calificaciones y que os paséis la clase haciendo un resumen de las cinco primeras lecciones que tendrán que presentarme al comienzo del próximo día – Wilcox miró de reojo a Harry para ver qué cara ponía mientras sus compañeros se quejaban - ¿Acaso he dado permiso para que alguien abra su bocaza?

Harry leyó las preguntas y fue respondiendo una a una todas ellas. La advertencia de que ese examen era más difícil que el de los TIMOS no era falsa, aún así, él agradeció el poder de recordar todo lo aprendido y lo plasmó en su evaluación. Cuando le entregó su examen, se encontró con que, para la siguiente clase, tendría que entregar el trabajo que sus compañeros habían avanzado durante las dos horas de clase. De camino al comedor, Harry y Hermione iban poniendo a parir al profesor de Historia, no solo por su clase del lunes, sino por todo lo que Hermione le contó de él. Según ella era un granuja de primera, llevaba, prácticamente, un mes para dar las notas del examen, siempre poniendo excusas para atrasarlas. Por otro lado, no le cabía la menor duda que era el gran culpable de la separación de Emy y Sirius y encima era amigo inseparable de Snape, estaba claro, Wilcox era una amenaza clara en el futuro. Los dos sabían que los problemas con él no habían hecho más que comenzar.

Ginny estaba sentada comiendo con Alyson y Colin cuando llegaron Harry, Hermione y el resto de los compañeros de 6º curso. Los integrantes del equipo de quidditch se sentaron alrededor para hablar de los entrenamientos y darle la noticia a Harry de que él era el nuevo capitán, noticia que aún no había recibido.

Como nuevo cabecilla decidió proponer a todos entrenar los martes, jueves y sábados, de momento, para ver como se compenetraban y si no lograban resultados satisfactorios, tendrían que intensificar en uno o dos días más los entrenamientos. Ni corto, ni perezoso, en medio de la comida, se fue a hablar con la directora de la casa para saber si podrían utilizar los horarios propuestos obteniendo el visto bueno por parte de ella y también la enhorabuena por ser el nuevo capitán.

- Tengo un problema – Le dijo Ginny a Harry al oído – Yo aún no tengo escoba

- Eso no es problema – Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y le guiñó un ojo

Hagrid casi le rompe las costillas cuando le vio en su clase, aunque luego no tuvo más remedio que darle una lista de los trabajos que tendría que hacer para ponerse al día de su mes de ausencia. Lo mismo le pasó con la clase de Herbología, así que para cuando hubo terminado todas las clases del día, tenía unos veinte trabajos pendientes.

Hermione no le dejó que fuese a la sala común para hacerlos, porque allí todo el mundo querría hablar con él y seguro que no avanzaría nada, así que le cogió por banda y se lo llevó a la biblioteca. Harry decidió comenzar por Transformaciones, ya que parecía que ese año se le daba realmente bien. Al ver que, en menos de medía hora, tenía los cinco trabajos de la asignatura acabados y dominaba a la perfección todas las transformaciones, Hermione se planteó que Harry tenía un nuevo poder.

- Quizás a ti te ha traspasado ese poder

- Comienzo a pensar lo mismo, porque yo nunca he sido tan bueno en esta asignatura

- Creo que será bueno que esta noche intentes tus propias transformaciones ¿Quién sabe? Quizás seas una poción multijugos andante

Ginny llegó un poco más tarde con un humor de perros, se sentó de golpe al lado de su novio y tiró de mala gana los libros encima de la mesa, no era propio verla de ese talante y, tanto Harry como Hermione, le miraron extrañados.

- Ginny ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta Hermione

- Es que estoy harta

- ¿Es Draco? ¿Ha pasado algo con él? – Inquirió Harry intentado permanecer sereno

- Ojalá, si me lo hubiese encontrado, hubiese descargado mi mala leche con él – Ginny se recostó en la silla, cruzó los brazos y mantuvo su mirada perdida en el infinito – Son la nueva pareja del año, Snape y Wilcox, me han frito toda la tarde, entre los dos me han quitado setenta puntos esta tarde... SOLO A MÍ Y POR NO HACER NADA MALO

- ¿QUÉ? – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos

- Yo, que soy la Prefecta, pierdo setenta puntos delante del resto de mis compañeros ¿Qué autoridad se supone que voy a ejercer si soy la primera en perder puntos?

- ¿Pero cómo ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry

- Sencillo, diez puntos en pociones por pedir a Colin que me pasara la madreselva, otros diez por no tener los ingredientes ordenados correctamente en la mesa, otros diez por cortar excesivamente fino la tripa de tritón, otros veinte por quejarme y en clase de Historia, he perdido veinte puntos por ir vestida inadecuadamente

- ¿Inadecuadamente? ¿Es que no llevabas lo que tienes puesto ahora? – Preguntó Hermione

- Pues claro, al parecer se me había resbalado una media hasta el tobillo y al fijarse bien, pues decidió que eso era motivo suficiente, junto a que mi falda le parecía muy corta, para quitarme los veinte puntos

- ¡Esto es un ultraje! – Se quejó Hermione

- Se fija en mi falda, que tiene la largura perfecta, en vez de las de algunas golfas de Slytherin que van enseñando el culo

- Ha sido culpa mía – Dijo Harry en voz baja

- Lo que me faltaba por oír ¿Qué culpa vas a tener tú si ni siquiera estabas allí?

- Creo, Ginny, que los puntos que has perdido es por estar conmigo principalmente – Contestó Harry entre apenado y furioso

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces ya pueden quitarme todos los puntos del mundo, porque por eso sí merece la pena perderlos – Ginny lo soltó tajante, directa, con voz decidida y desafiante

- No sabía que mi chica tuviese ese carácter, aunque viniendo de la familia Weasley, lo debería haber supuesto – Harry sentía como su corazón rebosaba felicidad, su chica le había dicho un piropo precioso

Ginny se limitó a sonreír por el comentario, luego Harry le dio unos besos, unos mimos y Ginny ya no se acordaba de nada negativo del día. Sirius apareció por la biblioteca buscando a Harry para hablar con él. Se sentó allí con ellos tres y, en voz baja, comentaron su separación con Emy. Sirius se quedó helado al darse cuenta que ella se lo había explicado a Harry bajo la perspectiva de haber sido algo pactado y de buena voluntad. Ese enfoque anulaba cualquier cabreo que Harry pudiera tener con él, aunque las chicas le miraban sabiendo que había sido solo culpa suya. Seguro que Hermione y Ginny no le habían dicho nada más que el hecho de que Wilcox se quisiera meter por el medio. Aún así, Sirius pidió disculpas a Harry por tener que pasar ese trago.

- No te preocupes, sé que terminaréis juntos, sé que os casaréis y que tendré hermanos a los que cuidar

- No deberías pensar así, quizás el futuro no esté tan claro como tú lo ves

- ¿Me estás diciendo que, de un día para otro, la has dejado de amar?

- Jamás en mi vida dejaré de amar a tu tía, Harry, jamás

- Entonces déjame mantener la esperanza

Sirius se marchaba al Gran Comedor y Harry le acompañó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca pero antes recomendó a los tres que tuviesen cuidado con dar oportunidades a Wilcox y a Snape para castigarlos por no realizar sus tareas. Cuando Harry volvió a los diez minutos, se encontró a Ginny concentrada en sus tareas al igual que Hermione, así que él decidió hacer lo mismo y meterse de lleno con el trabajo de Historia.

Fueron a cenar a última hora y luego, Harry y Ginny, siguieron haciendo sus tareas en la sala común, mientras que Hermione se marchaba para realizar su guardia, quedando con ellos en dejarles las llaves del despacho de Emy al comienzo del pasaje que unía el apartamento con la sala común. El quedarse hasta las doce allí haciendo los deberes, mientras llegaba la hora, les ahorraba tener que posponerlos para otro momento. Harry ya tenía en su poder el mapa y, en cuanto se quedaron solos, comenzaron a ensayar su hechizo Invisibilis con unos pergaminos, ninguno de los dos quería que algo saliera mal. Consideraron oportuno irse a las doce menos veinte de la sala para ver qué hacía y en dónde estaba Emy. Así que, después de realizar el protocolo para abrir el pasadizo, se metieron detrás del cuadro y recorrieron el pasillo en dirección al apartamento. Encontraron sin problemas las llaves del despacho de Emy y se pusieron a analizar el mapa del merodeador.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – Harry tocó el mapa con la varita y allí aparecieron todos los pasillos del castillo con los nombres de las personas que andaban por allí – Mira, Hermione aparece por mucho que se haya bebido la poción multijugos

- Esta noche la toca vigilar la torre de Gryffindor, eso nos da ventajas

- Sí pero también está rondando Snape y McGonagall

- ¿Ves a Emy?

- Sí, está en el apartamento

- Es el momento de ir a por la capa – Ginny besó a Harry, sacó su varita y le apuntó – Invisibilis

- Invisibilis

Harry, ya invisible, apuntó a Ginny y está desapareció. Solo tenían cinco minutos, así que corrieron por los pasillos cogidos de la mano hasta llegar al despacho. Abrieron con cuidado la puerta y entraron cerrando tras de sí. Harry se quedó alucinado al ver todos aquellos libros en las estanterías, realmente Emy debía de haber perdido toda su magia para no poder sacar libros de su especial biblioteca. Ginny le arrastró hasta la cómoda, donde guardaba la capa, y la sacaron de allí. Ya ocultos bajo ella, fueron recuperando su visibilidad.

- ¿Sigue Emy en el apartamento?

- No, viene hacia aquí por la puerta directa, silencio

Harry y Ginny vieron, debajo de la capa, como aparecía Emy en la sala e iba hacia su mesa de escritorio, sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y metía una de ellas en la cerradura de un cajón. De él sacó un frasco pequeño, lo abrió, le echó algo dentro y se lo bebió. Lo que vieron Harry y Ginny les dejó atónitos, al minuto Emy se había convertido en la profesora Sinitra y salía del despacho con pasó rápido. Tuvieron que esperar dos minutos para que no les vieran abrir la puerta para salir, luego la siguieron, con ayuda del mapa, en dirección al vestíbulo. Se notaba que estaba bien entrenada porque, a pesar de no llevar una capa invisible o un mapa que le guiará, consiguió no tropezarse con nadie y salir impune hacia los terrenos. Bordeó el castillo y luego se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido por el lado opuesto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Se fijaron en que ella intentaba ir lo más deprisa que podía pero caminaba torpemente, se resbalaba y tropezaba varias veces, incluso caminaba encogida como agarrándose la barriga, estaba claro que algo la pasaba. Nada más entrar en el bosque, la perdieron de vista un segundo. Ellos siguieron corrieron bajo la capa en dirección hacia el árbol donde la habían visto por última vez pero allí no había rastro de nadie. Desplegaron el mapa y lo observaron pero en él no había rastro de Emy por ninguna parte. Se adentraron un poco más para que no les pillaran y se sentaron para examinar el mapa más concienzudamente. Ninguna de las etiquetas que se mostraba era extraña. Hagrid estaba en su cabaña, Dumbledore en su despacho, haciendo guardia estaban Hermione, McGonagall, Snape y Arabella. Por los pasillos, pululando de un lado al otro, estaba Filch y la Señora Norris, incluso vieron a Peeves, seguramente haciendo de las suyas en el salón de los troceos, pero ni una sola etiqueta de Emy o de alguien que no supiese quién era.

- Yo me adentraría para ver si la podemos encontrar pero no quiero que entres si tienes miedo

- Deja de tratarme como una remilgada, te recuerdo que yo estuve toda la noche aquí hace un mes

- Está bien, entonces andando

Guardaron la capa en la mochila de Harry y sacaron sus varitas para iluminar el camino. Llevarían más de un cuatro de hora andando sin que ni el más mínimo ser vivo se cruzara con ellos, de hecho el aire parecía estar enrarecido, ni una suave brizna de aire movía los árboles, el silencio era demoledor y solo lo rompía las ramas quebradas bajos los pies de los dos muchachos. Bastante más adentrados de lo que hubiesen deseados ambos y después de media hora andando, se encontraron con Firenze. El centauro permanecía cerca de un pequeño unicornio que se había roto una de sus patas delanteras. El pobre animal permanecía tumbado sacudiendo su cabeza por el dolor.

- Sí que acude rápido la pequeña bruja curandera – Dijo Firenze al ver a ambos – Esta vez viene acompañada del joven Potter ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo!

- Hola, Firenze, veo que no te encuentras en una buena situación ¿Qué le ha pasado al pobre unicornio?

- Se asustó al ver a un desconocido y salió corriendo por donde no debía pero ella lo solucionará ahora que está aquí

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que Harry pudiera oír alguna respuesta miró a Ginny. Estaba agachada al lado del potrillo, con sus manos puestas encima de la herida. Al momento una luz blanca salió de ellas e iluminó la zona dañada. Por lo menos más de cinco minutos estuvo Ginny con sus manos sobre la herida, luego se levantó y se alejó un poco del pequeño unicornio, que se revolcó durante un rato en la hierba húmeda para luego levantarse y trotar en el sitio como comprobando que todo volvía estar en su lugar. Harry miraba asombrado a Ginny que sonreía satisfecha al potro. Como si la luna se hubiese posado en el animal mágico, brilló con su resplandeciente blancura y se acercó a Ginny que le acarició entre los ojos y el pelaje.

- Debes tener más cuidado, eres aún muy joven para trotar por ahí solo sin tus padres – Ginny reía mientras el pequeño unicornio le daba cabezazos en el costado – Te aprovechas que eres muy lindo para que no te echemos la bronca. Sí, no me mires así, eres muy guapo y por eso mismo tienes que tener más cuidado, eres demasiado confiado

- Mira, vienen sus padres

Harry vio acercarse a dos unicornios adultos, uno de ellos mochó a su retoño, seguramente en actitud de reproche, luego ambos se acercaron a donde estaba Ginny e inclinaron su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento para luego marcharse los tres.

- Eres increíble, Gin, no dejas de sorprenderme nunca

- Gracias, no ha sido nada

- ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes como ustedes en el bosque esta noche?

- Estamos buscando a Emy ¿La has visto alguna noche por aquí? – Preguntó Ginny

- No, la última vez que la vi sería hace unos cinco ciclos lunares y vino con Hagrid para ocuparse de Emerald

- Eso es antes de que yo me marchara y tiene sentido, debió ser Emy quien le dijo el año pasado a Hagrid cómo esconder una dragón sin que nadie se enterase

- Pero los dos hemos visto como se introducía en el bosque

- Miraré de nuevo en el mapa – Harry lo sacó y comprobó que había una etiqueta nueva sobre el bosque pero en ella solo se leía una letra "N"

- Es como si solo apareciese la última letra del nombre – Ginny lo pensó un momento – No tiene sentido, a no ser que...

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada, no tiene sentido

- Debe de ser El Oculto

- ¿El Oculto? – Preguntaron los dos a la vez

- Hay un ser que vaga todas las noches por el bosque

- ¿Desde cuando? – Inquirió Harry

- Desde la siguiente luna de la noche marcada en las estrellas

Harry y Ginny se miraron, demasiadas cosas coincidían.

- ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Qué contaban las estrellas? – Se apresuró a preguntar Harry

- Las estrellas solo nos dijeron que la noche del primero del mes de otoño retornaría un gran poder con un fin

- ¿Cuál?

- Lo siento, joven Potter, las estrellas no son lo precisas que vosotros, los humanos, quisierais

- ¿Ha atacado a alguna criatura? – Preguntó Ginny

- No

- ¿Es bueno o pertenece al lado oscuro?

- Hay una línea muy fina que separa la bondad de la maldad, en ella es donde reside

- ¿Y si, como Voldemort, está aquí para sustraer la magia de algún animal y potenciar sus poderes? – Reflexionó Harry

- Lo habría hecho hace ya tiempo, el solo está buscando, observando, oliendo, saboreando...

- ¿Qué busca?

- No lo sé

- ¿Le ha visto alguien?

- Sí, sé que ha hablado con Aragog y ha estado con Emerald, seguramente esta noche fue a ver a los unicornios pero Swan debió asustarse y salió corriendo dañándose la pata

- ¿Swan es el pequeño unicornio? – Preguntó Ginny

- Así es, nosotros, los centauros, hemos estado esperando que venga a presentarse pero aún no ha a parecido

- Noto un tono de reproche – Dijo suavemente Ginny – Si dices que se mantiene en la cuerda floja entre el bien y el mal, no deberíais esperar su visita como un evento medio importante

- Nuestra raza representa la unión del mundo animal con el humano, nosotros somos mucho menos banales que vosotros, tenemos la fuerza y la inteligencia. Lo lógico es que el oculto se hubiese presentado a nosotros en primer lugar, nos da igual su sentido de la vida mientras respete el lugar en donde habitamos y nos respete a nosotros

- Entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta de aquí en adelante – Añadió Harry

- Si tanto interés tenéis en El Oculto, pedirle a Hagrid que os lleve hasta Emerald, quizás la pequeña bruja curandera consiga comunicarse con él – Firenze se inclinó levemente en señal de despedida – He de marcharme, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro

- Adiós – Contestaron los dos a la vez

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando por donde el centauro desaparecía. La fría noche comenzaba a pasar factura para los dos jóvenes intrépidos. Harry abrazó a Ginny y le frotaba la espalda con sus manos para que entrara en calor mientras que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

- Debemos irnos, creo que no encontraremos a Emy – Dijo Harry con la voz abatida

- Creo tener una teoría pero temo exponértela y que solo sea eso, una teoría

- Hablemos en el castillo, este silencio parece escuchar hasta mis pensamientos

Ambos iluminaron el camino de vuelta con sus varitas. Cuando ya estaban en los límites del bosque, sacaron la capa para volver a ocultarse bajo ella y llegar al castillo. Se sorprendieron al ver que solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para las dos de la madrugada y para que Hermione terminara su guardia. Subieron despacio las escaleras hasta la torre y, cuando ya estaban llegando, vieron a Hermione perfectamente disfrazada de Emy en uno de los corredores. Lentamente se acercaron a ella y Ginny le susurró que ya habían vuelto. Hermione les invitó a acercarse porque creía haber visto algo en los bordes del bosque, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ellos se asomaron para ver a lo que se refería su amiga y después de unos segundos forzando la mirada, consiguieron ver una sombra de una persona enjuta, encapuchada, apoyándose en una especie de cayado alto y retorcido mientras caminaba sigilosamente alrededor de la cabaña.

- Iros, debo avisar al director, espero que esta vez le cojan

Harry y Ginny se marcharon sin preguntar pero, si traían preguntas de su visita al bosque, ahora se le unía una más. Ninguno de los dos se quiso marchar a la cama y decidieron esperar a que llegara Hermione, que apareció a los veinte minutos con tres frascos pequeños en la mano.

- Mañana, nada más levantaros, tomároslo, porque sino, no vais a ser personas

- ¿Son revitalizantes?

- Así es Ginny ¿Qué hacéis que todavía no os habéis acostado?

- Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte – Dijo Ginny

- También hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta – Harry miró a su alrededor como cerciorándose de que nadie más le escuchaba - ¿Qué es eso de que aún no le han cogido? ¿Desde cuándo van detrás de él?

- Creo que desde la primera vez que le vi, que fue en la primera guardia

Harry y Ginny le contaron la noche que habían tenido y todo lo que les había dicho Firenze. Quedaron en pensar bien todo lo que podía significar aquella situación y exponerlo después del entrenamiento en algún lugar seguro. Hermione subió las escaleras después de despedirse de ellos y marchó a su habitación con muchos temas en su cabeza. Ginny retuvo un momento a Harry, que se marchaba con cara de sueño a la cama.

- Hoy hemos tenido nuestra primera aventura juntos

- Y ha sido fenomenal, eres una gran merodeadora

- Gracias, es importante para mí que no me consideres un estorbo

- ¿Estorbo? Tú nunca serás eso para mí – Harry le besó dulcemente – Buenas noches

- Que descanses


	24. Reflexiones a tres bandas

24. Reflexiones a tres bandas

Los seis nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor cenaban en silencio cada uno pensando cómo le iría el primer entrenamiento. El día no era malo, solo un viento del nordeste impedía un día perfecto pero los nervios de verse dentro del equipo y no dar la talla, podían con todos. La orden de Harry era que, cuando terminaran de cenar, le esperaran en los vestuarios porque él iba a recoger los horarios del resto de entrenamientos y la lista final de los partidos.

Ya estaban todos en pie cuando una lechuza, demasiado pequeña para el paquete que traía, entró en el Gran Comedor. Planeando con un excesivo cansancio, se dirigió directa al grupo y al no poder más, tiró demasiado alto el enorme paquete, que se precipitó en caída hacia las cabezas del equipo. Por instinto todos protegieron sus cabezas con los brazos y se agacharon pero Ginny sacó rápida la varita y, cuando estaba a punto de romperle la cabeza a Neville, ella conjuró el hechizo Inmovilus y el paquete se paró en el aire. La escena provocó la risa de muchos y la admiración de otros tantos por los reflejos de Ginny. Los de Slytherin se reían desmesuradamente del nuevo equipo y les hacían bromas sobre que, si iban a reaccionar así delante de la pelota, sería mejor que ni acudieran al estadio. La joven pelirroja cogió el paquete y buscó a quién se dirigía, para su sorpresa, ella era su destinataria. Salió del Gran Comedor por no soportar las risas de sus rivales y el resto del equipo la siguió. Ya en el vestíbulo, Ginny miraba el paquete, sin abrirle, mientras los demás esperaban ansiosos saber su contenido pero ella no parecía muy segura de querer abrir el paquete.

- ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Ábrelo! – Insistió Alyson

- He aprendido a no coger algo de donde no sepa su procedencia – Respondió Ginny

- ¿Has mirado si tiene remitente? – Preguntó Colin

- No

No hizo falta ninguna insistencia para que Seamus y Dean comenzaran a inspeccionar el paquete y enseguida encontraron un sobre adherido al papel envoltorio.

- Creo que esto aclarará su remitente – Dean le dio la carta a Ginny

Ella, nerviosa, recogió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta. Era escueta, clara y directa "Será un placer volar contigo. Te quiere, Harry". Ginny no podía creérselo, mientras todos le preguntaban, ella solo podía asentir dando permiso para abrir el paquete, ella seguía con la mirada fija en la tarjeta. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente nublando cualquier estímulo exterior "Será un placer volar contigo" Ella iría al fin del mundo con él "Te quiere, Harry" ¡La quería! Toda la vida soñando con esto y ahora lo tenía delante, escrito, con un increíble regalo que ni siquiera había visto. Su chico era para ella el mejor regalo, el que más le había costado y al que no iba dejar marchar por nada del mundo, no permitiría que Draco tuviese razón.

- ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! REACIONA – Alyson zarandeaba a su amiga - ¡Es increíble! Alguien te ha mandado una Saeta de Fuego

- Ha sido Harry

Ginny miró por primera vez su escoba y sonrió. Era realmente preciosa, la cogió y acarició suavemente su palo, inmediatamente sintió su suavidad, su fuerza y su predisposición. Ya había volado en la escoba de Harry, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer y ahora ella tenía la misma escoba que su novio, todavía no se acostumbraba a referirse a él como su novio pero así era y era un novio magnífico. Después del shock, Ginny cogió la escoba, guardó la tarjeta en su mochila y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el estadio y era rápida, porque los demás no pudieron cogerla. Entró de golpe esperando encontrarse con Harry pero allí no había nadie. Dean llegó después de ella gritando "segundo, segundo" parecía que lo habían tomado como una carrera de pre entrenamiento. La primera en estar preparada fue Ginny, que paseaba de un lado a otro esperando a que llegara su chico. Harry entró zarandeando un papel en la mano.

- Ya tengo los horarios...

Harry calló porque Ginny se abalanzó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente, con lo que él no se pudo resistir y la abrazó fuerte contra sí. Al minuto, su improvisado público, comenzó a aplaudir, más que nada para que supieran que estaban allí. Los dos se separaron un poco sonrojados pero enseguida Harry puso orden y les hizo callar a todos para darles las novedades.

- Tengo dos noticias importantes, una buena y otra mala, quiero comenzar por esta última – Harry miró directamente a Neville – El primer partido es contra Slytherin

Neville escondió su cara entre sus manos, llevaba rogando desde que se le nombró suplente de Ron, que su partido no fuese contra Slytherin.

- No te dejes abatir, Neville, me ocuparé de que hagas el mejor partido que nadie pueda imaginar – Harry intentó animarle y parece que lo consiguió

- ¡Qué mierda! – Se quejó Dean – Ellos tienen un equipo más consolidado que el nuestro

- Para eso no hace falta mucho, el nuestro ni se ha probado – Contestó Seamus

- Aún no hemos empezado el primer entrenamiento y ya tenéis el humor por los suelos – Harry se sorprendió de su voz autoritaria tipo Oliver Wood – Yo no quiero un equipo así, yo quiero un equipo que piense que puede con todo y con todos, ese es el espíritu que quiero. Ahora pertenecéis al grupo de los envidiados, muchos chicos quisieran estar en el puesto que tenéis y seguramente la mitad de ellos no se quejarían por tener que jugar contra Slytherin, todo lo contrario, para ellos sería una magnifica oportunidad de humillarlos y de darles su merecido ¿Es que vosotros no queréis verlos perder? Por que yo estoy deseando ver el careto de Draco Malfoy perdiendo de nuevo por ser un completo inútil

- ¡BIEN DICHO, HARRY! LES APLASTAREMOS – Exclamó Colin poniéndose de pie con los puños levantados

Cinco minutos después todos tenían el mismo ánimo, entrenarse lo más duro posible para aplastar a los de Slytherin. Harry había echado de menos a su mejor amigo Ron, porque en aquel momento hubiese dado bastantes de sus galeones por tenerle allí, entre los dos hubiesen preparado mucho mejor al equipo. Ni un minuto antes de las nueve menos cuarto permitió Harry que terminara el entrenamiento y eso que les veía con la lengua fuera de cansancio pero, si querían tener alguna posibilidad, no podían mantener un ritmo inferior a ese. De camino al castillo, Ginny agradeció, ya de palabra, el regalo de Harry mientras que él le animaba diciendo que había merecido la pena por ver lo bien que volaba y jugaba al quidditch.

En la sala común, Hermione les esperaba impaciente para mantener su conversación pendiente pero la sala estaba llena de gente que comentaba con los nuevos integrantes del equipo cómo se presentaba la temporada. Ginny escuchó orgullosa como Colin y Alyson les decían, a un grupo de chicos y chicas de varios cursos, que Harry era el mejor capitán que ellos podían imaginar.

Harry veía como Hermione estaba que reventaba por no poder decir todo lo que pensaba con tanta gente alrededor. Después de diez minutos de ver que nadie quería abandonar todas aquella conversaciones triviales, a su parecer, Hermione decidió que era hora de echar mano a sus nuevos poderes y comenzó a murmurar algo en una especie de lengua antigua que solo escuchó Harry y Ginny, ya que ella no movía su boca sino que lo pronunciaba mentalmente cada vez más alto. A los cinco minutos todos parecían cansados, con ganas de acostarse y descansar. Para las diez y media no había nadie en la sala común. Hermione orgullosa se sentó en su sofá favorito, que antes estaba ocupado por unas alumnas de segundo, y sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó Ginny con actitud crítica – No creo que cambiar la voluntad de las personas sea la mejor manera de quedarnos a solas, es más, me parece magia negra

- No seas exagerada, solo he hecho un conjuro para que cada uno recordara las obligaciones que tenían pendientes y sabiendo algo de sociología, he supuesto que todos se irían a su cama a dormir en vez de hacer sus deberes – Hermione sonrió – Es como haberles dado un discurso al oído... que es diferente a cambiar su voluntad

- Está bien, por un momento me había asustado

- Te he oído pronunciar mentalmente el hechizo como si le dijeras en voz alta – Comentó Harry

- Y yo

- Creo que nuestros poderes van aumentado día a día y se está acentuando la comunicación mental

- Entonces, por seguridad, deberíamos contrastar opiniones de esa forma, no quiero que alguien pueda oírnos – Sugirió Harry

- Bien

- De acuerdo

- "¿Quién quiere comenzar?" – Preguntó Harry mentalmente

- "Yo" – Contestó Ginny – "Ayer seguimos a Emy y desapareció en un instante, no solo de nuestra vista sino que no existía dentro del mapa de Hogwarts. A medida que fue avanzando la noche, apareció una nueva etiqueta que solo mostraba la letra final, una "n" de un nombre que supone que el mapa no conoce, ya que sino pondría su nombre total. A donde quiero llegar con todo esto es que, quizás, la persona que se oculta en el bosque es la misma que fuimos a buscar... pero poseída"

- "¿No lo dirás en serio?" – Preguntó atónito Harry

- "Harry, entiende que Emy ya no tiene poderes, no puede desaparecer, se podría ocultar de nosotros pero no del mapa y allí no aparecía. Emy no se encontraba en Hogwarts, mientras que hay una nueva persona rondando por las noches en el bosque, alguien que ha aparecido después de la pócima, en el mismo momento que Emy pidió a Hermione que la sustituyera"

- " Lo que yo tengo claro – Siguió Hermione – es que Emy conoce a la perfección esta situación, ni que decir tiene que sabe dónde va por las noches, no solo las de guardia, sino todas, y sabe quién es el que merodea en el bosque"

- "De que ella sepa quién es, a que en realidad sea ella poseída, va una enorme diferencia" – Dijo Harry negándose esa posibilidad

- "Creo que Ginny puede tener parte de razón – Hermione miró a su amiga comprendiendo porque ella pensaba que eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Emy - No creo que tengamos una persona mejor que pueda ver los síntomas de una posesión"

- "Sus ojeras, la mirada perdida, ese halo rojo en sus ojos, su tez grisácea, su delgadez y sobre todo su aislamiento – Ginny cogió la mano a Harry – Te juro que ojalá esté equivocada pero no me lo parece, cada vez estoy más convencida"

- "Pero no tiene sentido que siempre sea a la misma hora"

- "Quizás sí, Harry, la poción se realizó entre ese horario – Observó Hermione – Además está lo que me comentó Ron"

- "¿Qué te dijo?" – Preguntó Harry

- "Me comentó que tenía que hablar contigo en cuanto volvieras para comprobar que, lo que había visto, era lo que él creía"

- "¿Y qué es lo que vio?"

- "Eso no quiso comentármelo, me dijo que sería una larga historia por explicar y que, como no estaba seguro, podría alarmarme innecesariamente"

- "Entonces tendremos que esperar a que vuelva – Harry tocó su frente instintivamente – Si fuese alguien que trajera problemas, la cicatriz me avisaría, si fuese Voldemort, ya habría sentido su presencia"

- "No es él – Afirmó categóricamente Hermione - ¿Recuerdas Ginny la sensación de aquella noche en el bosque? ¿Y lo que dijo Firenze de lo que se suponía que iba a pasar?

- "Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente – Ginny cerró los ojos y recordó que el mismo olor rancio del bosque estaba presente las dos noches – Aquel olor también estaba presente anoche"

- "Aquella noche estaba escrita en las estrellas al igual que su destino, guiarnos – Hermione pensaba rápido, todo se le venía de golpe a la cabeza – Quizás Emy no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a lo que ya estaba escrito, quizás se le acabó su tiempo de tener magia"

- "La Ceremonia fue en año nuevo y aún no se ha cumplido un año" – Puntualizó Harry

- "Pero sí desde que vino a Hogwarts – Agregó Ginny – Su magia no comenzó en enero, su magia comenzó, al menos en septiembre"

- "No lo entendéis, su magia comenzó el día en que nació, ella es magia y yo he visto lo que es capaz de hacer – Harry recordó a su tía, con diecisiete años, al pie del acantilado invocando a las fuerzas de la naturaleza – Lo que no me explico es cómo ha dejado de tener magia ¿Habéis buscado para que se utiliza la poción de Esencia de Hogwarts?"

- "Simplemente creímos en la versión de Emy, no nos planteamos que mintiera, ella nunca lo ha hecho" – Se justificó Hermione

- "Creo que lo más importante ahora es saber quién es "El Oculto", si en realidad es una persona independiente, un espíritu o es Emy en medio de una transformación" – Continuó Ginny encauzando la conversación

- "Tiendo a pensar que Emy sabe de la presencia de ese ser y que va todas las noches al bosque para saber quién es y qué quiere"

- "¿Entonces por qué no salió en el mapa?" – Preguntó Ginny insistiendo en la misma cuestión

- "Quizás ese personaje tenga tanta magia que anule la presencia de Emy cuando esté próxima a él"

- "Se te olvida, Harry, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo su etiqueta iba apareciendo, mientras que la de Emy seguía desaparecida"

- "¡Maldita sea! – Harry estaba furioso – No puede ser una posesión, a ella no ¿Es que no ha tenido suficiente? Debemos averiguar para qué sirve la poción que se hizo la noche de mi partida"

- "Ella nos dio a entender que la poción serviría para que vuestra separación no fuese su final. Harry nosotros pensábamos que era una poción revitalizante, lo suficientemente fuerte para que vuestra separación no se cobrase la vida de Emy – Hermione miraba fijamente a los ojos de su amigo – No debes olvidar que fuimos fieles testigos de lo que os pasó el año pasado, cuando os separasteis, y de lo que nos advirtió Dumbledore con los trasladores"

- "Si la llegas a ver, tenía la misma cara que tú cuando te desmayaste por estar separado de ella... ninguno dudó que ese era el problema – Explicó Ginny – Yo estaba aterrada porque no quería dejarla sola, parecía que la quedaran dos minutos de vida"

- "Ella nos aclaró que no iba a morir sino que su magia estaba muriéndose, después de esa afirmación ¿Cómo vamos nosotros a pensar que la poción era exactamente para quitarse sus poderes?" – Se quejó Hermione por haber caído en el engaño

- "Emy no sabía qué iba a pasar aquella noche, ella pensaba que se iría Ron en vez de irte tú, está claro que la noche no estaba escrita con fecha sino con una situación, tu marcha Harry" – Expuso Ginny

- "¿Pero por qué debía irme yo para que todo eso ocurriera?"

- "Eso sí que no lo sé" – Contestó su novia

- "¿Recuerdas, Ginny, que ella dijo que no quería enfrentarse a aquello? Exactamente dijo que renegaba – Hermione abrió mucho los ojos – Espera un momento, Ginny creo que tienes toda la razón ¿Y si la poción no hubiese salido bien? ¿Y si algo falló? Ella dijo que había servido para dar su vida a cambio de la magia, que prefería quedarse con Harry que ser la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos... Ella elegía una vida mortal al lado de los que más quería..."

- "¡Claro! Hemos sido tontos, nos hemos centrado en el problema de que ella haya perdido sus poderes y no nos hemos dado cuenta qué hubiese pasado si aquella noche hubiese salido como el destino tenía planificado"

- "No creo que haya nada de malo en que Emy se hubiese convertido en la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, es más sería de gran ayuda, Voldemort tendría pocas oportunidades de ganar frente a nosotros"

- "No siempre los regalos traen el bien, si ella no quería tal don sería por algo" – Puntualizó Ginny

- "Pues eso también hay que averiguarlo" – Dijo Harry

- "Hay otro asunto a tratar – Siguió Hermione - ¿Por qué Emy lleva con tanto secreto todo este asunto? ¿A qué teme o a quién? Se supone que todos somos sus amigos y la podríamos ayudar"

- "Quizás tema lo que nosotros, que le echen de la escuela por no tener magia" – Contestó Harry

- "Yo no creo que sea eso, hay algo más, algo que debemos averiguar de igual modo" – Añadió Hermione

- "¿Qué tipo de persona, criatura o espíritu vaga siempre de noche, se esconde y se hace llamar El Oculto? Esta claro que no uno que posea buenas intenciones"

- "Sobre todo por como le tratan el resto de las criaturas – Ginny recordó el interés que Firenze mostraba por él – No sé muy bien si es por temor o por adoración"

- "¿Y qué es lo que tiene la cabaña de Hagrid para que llame tanto su atención a un ser curvado y encapuchado?" – Reflexionó Hermione

- "Eso lo podemos averiguar en poco tiempo, Hagrid es un pozo de información, este fin de semana le visitaremos sin falta"

- "¿Qué hora es?" – Preguntó Ginny

- "Las doce menos diez"

- "Harry no tenemos porque salir al bosque todas las noches para saber qué hace Emy, para eso tenemos el mapa"

- "Ahora vengo, voy a buscarlo"

Harry salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de los chicos de sexto curso. Mientras Hermione y Ginny hablaban a media voz de las conclusiones de que fuese una posesión, Ginny estaba convencida y Hermione comenzaba a estarlo. Cuando desplegaron el mapa y dijeron el hechizo para que aparecieran los pasillos del castillo y sus alrededores, se quedaron atónitos, aquella noche había mucho movimiento en el castillo. Prácticamente todos los profesores permanecían despiertos y en alguna parte de los pasillos. La salida por el vestíbulo estaba vigilada por Filch, la Señora Norris y Snape, en todos los pisos había alguien cerca de las escaleras, todos los pasadizos secretos estaban cubiertos y Sirius se había cuidado de cubrir el único que no estaba registrado por Snape. Remus y Bella estaban vigilando otros dos pasadizos, si alguien esa noche quería salir o entrar del castillo iba a tener que descubrirse.

- "Sin duda alguna Emy es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco – Dijo Hermione mientras observaba el mapa – Está con Hagrid cubriendo los terrenos, ella está en el lago y Hagrid al principio del bosque"

- "¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?" – Preguntó Ginny

- "La persona que están buscando ya está fuera del castillo, así nunca pillarán a su intruso"

- "¿Crees que buscan a "El Oculto"?"

- "No le están buscando, solo intentan que no entre. Fui yo que dio la alarma de que alguien vagaba por el bosque y que era un encapuchado, seguramente ellos piensen que es un mortífago intentando colarse"

- "¡Mirar! Emy ha vuelto a desaparecer" – Exclamó Ginny

Harry salió como exhalación hacia la ventana que miraba al lago. Esa era su oportunidad de corroborar si Emy se había convertido en una sombra curvada y encapuchada. Era tarde, allí ya no había nadie por ningún lado.

- "Supongo que ahora ya no hay dudas" - Dijo Hermione

- "¿De qué hablas, no hay nadie ahí abajo, ella ha desaparecido?"

- "¿Entonces las ondas en el lago no son indicio de por dónde ha escapado?" – Ironizó respondiendo a su pregunta

Harry se fijó en lo que su amiga decía y parecía tener razón, alguien se había metido en el lago con dirección a las rocas y de allí, seguro, hacia el bosque.

- Me marcho a la cama – Dijo Harry en voz alta – Tengo que pensar en todo esto

Harry se marchó a su cuarto sin mirar atrás, sin despedirse de su novia, sin decir nada más. Tenía que sopesar aquella posibilidad, si Emy estaba poseída por un espíritu que prefería vagar en la noche por el bosque oscuro buscando vete tú a saber el qué. No era su mejor expectativa de un buen comienzo de curso. Todo se estaba retorciendo, todo excepto tener a Ginny pero eso solo le consolaba en parte. Cuando se acostó, solo podía pensar en qué le tendría que decir Ron, estaba seguro que le revelaría parte de aquel misterio.


	25. Estocada en el corazón

25. Estocada en el corazón

Durante la semana, en horas de clase, aparentaban que las cosas iban bien, incluso en pociones y en Historia salían victoriosos de los ataques de sus profesores. A Wilcox no le había quedado más remedio que poner la nota más alta al examen de Hermione y una calificación bastante buena para Ron y Harry, otros como Neville, Lavander o Seamus no había tenido tan buena suerte y tenían que hacer bastantes trabajos sobre la historia aprendida hasta aquel momento para examinarse antes de Navidades.

Por su lado, Ginny no estaba dispuesta a que le volviesen a masacrar quitándole puntos porque sí y tomó cartas en el asunto al ver que la historia podría repetirse. Habló con la directora de la casa y le expuso su queja, como venía de la Prefecta, Guardiana y siempre recatada, ingenua y estudiosa Ginny, la profesora McGonagall no dudó de ni una sola palabra de la chica, así que advirtió a los profesores que no quería una guerra de puntos innecesaria, que ya tenían bastante con los ataques que proporcionaba el lado oscuro como para preocuparse de injusticias con sus alumnos. Parece que dio resultado, porque no le volvieron a quitar ni un solo punto, eso sí, le pedían, a ella la primera, todas las tareas y pobre de si le faltaba alguna, así que Ginny estaba normalmente ocupadísima con deberes, obligaciones de prefecta y entrenamientos de quidditch.

El equipo de Gryffindor progresaba muy rápido y Harry estaba encantado con sus nuevos integrantes. Así se lo había manifestado al finalizar el último entrenamiento, que había tenido lugar el sábado antes de comer, y pareció que infundió a todos sus jugadores un humor excelente.

Hermione había escrito a Hagrid para que les invitara a tomar el té en su cabaña a las cinco el sábado y Hagrid había respondido que sería un placer recibir su visita. Ginny se disculpó con ellos por no poder ir, sus deberes eran tantos, que no podía dejar de estudiar esa tarde, aún así les pidió que cuando volvieran se pasaran por la biblioteca.

- Buenas tardes. Hagrid – Saludaron los dos al gran profesor

- Buenas tardes, chicos – Se fijó en que solo venían los dos - ¿No viene la adorable Ginny?

- Tiene muchos deberes – Contestó Harry

- Quinto curso es muy complicado, incluso para alguien tan inteligente como ella

- ¡Qué nos vas a contar!

- Bueno, vosotros estáis en sexto con unas notas envidiables, tenéis que estar muy contentos ¿Verdad, Hermione?

- Por supuesto, personalmente estoy encantada – Hermione se dispuso a servir el té para los tres – Y dime Hagrid ¿De dónde sacas este té tan aromático?

- Bueno, yo tengo mi pequeña huerta, eso ya lo sabéis

- ¿Me estás diciendo que cultivas tu propio té? – Preguntó Harry intentando parecer interesado y sabiendo perfectamente por dónde quería seguir Hermione la conversación

- Sí, estoy muy orgulloso de él, también tengo menta, hierbabuena y tila

- Eso en hierbas aromáticas ¿Qué otras cosas cultivas?

- Prácticamente de todo, este año tengo unos tomates increíbles, berzas, puerros y zanahorias, también algunas legumbres

- ¿Y eso lo tienes todos los años o vas cambiando? – A Harry le parecía la conversación más tonta que había mantenido nunca con Hagrid

- Este año tengo un injerto mágico que da fresones todos los días del año pero he debido hacer algo mal, porque nunca hay fresas en él, aún así ya sabéis que yo no me doy por vencido y ahí le he dejado para ver si da alguna

- Nos podías enseñar tu huerta, este año todavía no la hemos visto

- Será un placer pero... ¿Cómo es que os interesáis tanto por este tema?

- Tus cosas no interesan – Contestó cortésmente Hermione

Los tres se levantaron para ir a la parte trasera de la cabaña, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a Hermione por su contestación tan diplomática y ésta le devolvió el gesto con un guiño. Hagrid también tenía árboles frutales, una higuera, un manzano y un peral. En todos ellos se veía que la fruta solamente estaba en la parte más alta del árbol, alguien se había suministrado de sus frutos, también había señales de zanahorias y puerros arrancados.

- Se ve que te suministras de tus hortalizas para hacer buenos caldos – Dijo Harry

- Sí, a veces pero algún animal del bosque se está suministrando también, cuando le coja va a saber qué es bueno, además me faltan dos gallinas aunque no he oído que las hayan robado, son muy escandalosas, si un extraño merodea por aquí me avisan enseguida, mejor que Fang ¡Perro tonto! – Exclamó Hagrid dando un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza del animal

Hermione comprendió en seguida que el intruso iba a la cabaña de Hagrid a alimentarse y que esas dos gallinas, seguramente, habrían acabado despellejadas en una hoguera. Volvieron a entrar en la cabaña, aún no había llegado el invierno pero el calor de la lumbre se agradecía después de su pequeño paseo.

- ¿Se sabe algo de los ataques de los mortífagos? – Preguntó Harry después de masticar hasta la saciedad una pasta elaborada por su anfitrión

- No mucho, la verdad. Continúan las desapariciones, parecen moverse entre las sombras y no hacer nada a la luz del día, aún no les conviene una excesiva publicidad

- Al menos se publican en El Profeta – Comentó Hermione haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que Harry

- Sí pero la ausencia de ataques colectivos tiene su parte mala – Hagrid se rascó su frondosa barba, símbolo en él de preocupación – La gente se confiará de nuevo, eso es lo que ellos quieren, después de que se lleven el susto, si nada les mantiene alerta, volverán a ser despreocupados, confiados y será entonces cuando esos malditos bastardos atacarán, así son ellos, siempre queriendo causar el mayor daño posible

- Esta vez no se lo permitiremos – La voz de Harry sonó profunda y firme, sin el menor atisbo de miedo

- No me extraña que tu tía se preocupe tanto por ti, Harry

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Su mayor miedo es tu desmesurada valentía

Harry no supo qué decir, esa frase caló profundo en su interior, no es la primera vez que la oía, ella se lo había insinuado siempre, incluso Sirius se lo había dicho. Se le vino a la memoria su discusión por ir a la casa de la abuela, Emy le echaba en cara que no había podido controlar su curiosidad y él había pagado por ello. La voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes, Hagrid, ya estamos Ginny y yo para bajar los humos a Harry y a Ron

- De eso no tengo la menor duda ¿Qué sería de estos dos sin vosotras? – Dijo con tono jocoso el profesor y guardián del bosque

- Bueno, bueno, ya será menos – Contestó divertido Harry pero sin olvidar sus pensamientos

- Nos tenemos que ir, prometí ayudar a Ginny en un trabajo y nos está esperando en la biblioteca

- Por supuesto y no se os olvide decirle que la próxima vez me gustaría que viniese

- Se lo diremos de tu parte – Harry abrazó a su gran amigo

- Estoy muy contento por ver que los cuatro estáis con quien debéis, sois las parejas más famosas de todo el colegio... Es una pena que tu tía y Sirius... bueno, ya sabes – Hagrid miró a otro lugar para que no vieran su tristeza

- No te preocupes, Hagrid, todo volverá a ser como antes – Esta vez la voz de Harry no sonó tan firme y decidida

De camino al castillo, Hermione le expuso, totalmente convencida, que "El Oculto" utilizaba la cabaña de Hagrid como supermercado y que era bueno tener como punto de referencia que comiera, porque eso descartaba la opción de que fuese un espíritu. Ya en los pasillos que llevaban a la biblioteca, Hermione y Harry se encontraron de frente con Draco Malfoy, que no iba con sus habituales guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los tres bajó la suya pero, al pasar por su lado, nadie dijo nada, ni Draco ni ellos, es más, el rubio se alejó de ellos apresurando el paso.

Como si de una nube negra en medio de un cielo azul se tratara, el corazón de Harry se nubló de incertidumbre, su mente se llenó de imágenes de Ginny tumbada en la cama del hospital entre la vida y la muerte. Harry siempre había sospechado que había sido Draco pero, al no poder probarlo, no pudo hacer nada y ahora él salía de la biblioteca, donde ella estaba, y no les había dicho nada, seguramente ya se había despachado. Harry no pudo evitarlo, salió corriendo y abrió de golpe la puerta; en las primeras mesa no había señal de ella. La Señora Price le riñó por el escándalo pero Harry no oía nada, solo buscaba con la mirada a Ginny, bordeó la mesa y en la última, una pequeña mesa para cuatro cerca del ventanal del fondo de la sala, vio todas las cosas de su novia pero no a ella.

Su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se hacia más fuerte, Hermione podía oírle respirar con dificultad y no hacía falta que él explicara su conducta, ella lo había intuido desde el pasillo. Harry pasaba como una exhalación por todos los pasillos, miraba en cada esquina, sentía unas enormes ganas de gritar el nombre de su novia pero no podía ni abrir la boca solamente con pensar que ella no fuese a contestarle, esa era la clase de valentía que él tenía ahora. A mitad de la hilera de estanterías vio una persona acurrucada en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas dobladas y los brazos cruzados. Harry paró en seco, parecía Ginny, Hermione también la vio y se quedó detrás de su amigo. Poco a poco, con paso nervioso, el muchacho se fue acercando hacia ella, no parecía moverse, a solo un paso y con voz quebrada logró pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿Gin?

Ginny levantó la cabeza y le miró, tenía los ojos y las mejillas rojas de llorar, elevó sus brazos como pidiendo que la abrazara y Harry cayó de rodillas a su lado para fundirse con ella. Ambos temblaban de los pies a la cabeza, ninguno decía nada, Harry se conformaba con que ella respirara y estuviese entre sus brazos, Ginny en cambio lloraba desconsolada sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. La tranquilidad de Harry de verla sana y salva, se transformó de nuevo en preocupación ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera Gin? ¿Qué había sucedido? Como si la respuesta fuese directa a él, vio que al lado de ella estaba tirado un periódico. Harry consiguió leer la mitad de un titular "Una nueva desaparición en..." Con sumo cuidado apoyó a Ginny en su hombro y con la otra mano alcanzó el diario.

En primera plana de "El Profeta" había una foto de varios agentes de seguridad del Ministerio hablando entre sí con cara de pocos amigos. El titular decía "Una nueva desaparición en el Ministerio" y con letras pequeñas "El subdirector del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, el señor Percyball Weasley, ha desaparecido sin dejar indicio alguno de su paradero". Harry miró a Ginny y de nuevo la abrazó fuerte mientras la besaba en la cabeza. Hermione, al ver a Harry leer el periódico, se supuso que algo había pasado. Fue hacia allí, cogió el diario y leyó lo mismo que Harry, inmediatamente se arrodilló y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

- No te preocupes, Ginny, le encontrarán, nosotros les ayudaremos

Ginny levantó la cara y miró a su amiga, sus enormes ojos castaños brillaban por las lágrimas como dos faros, intentó sonreír y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Lo haremos? ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí, para eso tenemos todos estos poderes, crearemos una sistema de rastreo y le encontraremos – Dijo Hermione con tristeza pero con esperanza

Harry miró a Hermione, estaba realmente orgulloso de que fuese su amiga, nadie como ella sabía dar luz en medio de la oscuridad.

- Lo haremos, Gin, encontraremos a Percy

- ¡Oh, Harry! – Ginny volvió a abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas

- Hermione, busca a Sirius para ver si ya saben la noticia, te esperaremos aquí – Harry vio como ella se alejaba con paso rápido – No permitiré que le pase nada a tu familia, haré lo que esté en mi mano

- Harry – Ginny se separó de él – Tengo miedo

- Tú estás a salvo en el colegio

- No, no es eso – Ginny se pasó las manos por la cara para borrar sus lágrimas – Tengo miedo a perderte, tengo miedo a que él te mate, o alguno de sus siervos, tengo miedo a que en alguna premonición te vea caer bajo un rayo verde

- Eso no va a suceder – Su voz no mostraba demasiada seguridad – No debes pensar en eso

- Harry, tienes que prometerme algo

- Lo que quieras

- Prométeme que no serás tú quien vaya a por él, que si tienes que enfrentarte a él, será porque el destino lo ha querido así

Harry miró a Ginny, en ese momento no parecían dos chicos de dieciséis y quince años, incluso la absurda idea de que aquella conversación ya se había dado dentro de su familia, le vino a la cabeza. Era una sensación extraña, era como si su espíritu se elevase y viese la escena desde lejos, como si las personas que la protagonizaran fuesen diferentes pero familiares, como si quien suplicase fuese... su madre.

- Te lo prometo

Lo siguiente fue un precioso y dulce beso que consiguió ir tranquilizando la presión del ambiente. Se fueron a sentar en la mesa y poco a poco fue llegando la normalidad a sus respiraciones y a sus corazones. Sirius apareció con Hermione, después de exponerle sus lamentaciones por el horrible asunto, les indicó que el director les esperaba en su despacho, así que les acompañó hasta él y entró con ellos.

- Mi querida, Ginny, lo siento – Dumbledore abrazó a la joven con todo su cariño – Tu familia siempre ha demostrado su fantástico corazón y no es justo que le pague la vida con esto golpe pero, lo mismo que sois gente estupenda, tenéis una templanza y aplomo de reyes

- Gracias – Ginny se limito a sonreír mientras unas lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas

- Tus padres me han encargado que te diga que ya están organizados buscándole, Bill y Charlie están con ellos

- ¿Cómo estaba mi madre?

- Pues si algún mortífago se encuentra con ella, creo que va a salir mal parado

Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada pensado en la furia de su madre.

- Es una mujer con genio

- Ni que lo digas, Ginny – Dijo Sirius

Llamaron a la puerta y Dumbledore doy el permiso para entrar. Los cinco que se hallaban en su interior se quedaron atónitos por ver la indumentaria que traía Emy. Iba vestida con un mono de neopreno, con botas de montaña, unos calcetines muy gordos que le salían por las botas, una cazadora de piel con borreguito y unos arneses cruzándole las piernas como si fuesen ropa interior.

- Ginny, cariño, me acabo de enterar, he venido enseguida ¿Qué tal estás? – Emy fue a abrazarla pero hubo un chispazo entre ellas

- ¡Au! No hace falta que lo jures – Contestó Ginny pasmada por su modo de vestir y por el chispazo – Ahora ya estoy mejor, mis padres se encuentra bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y eso me tranquiliza

- ¡Oh señor, Molly! – Emy se echó las manos a la cabeza – Hijos de... bastardos de mierda – Terminó diciendo al ver que todos la miraban

- Vaya, ya no soy al único que suministra sus descargas eléctricas – Exclamó Sirius - Supongo que eres consiente de la pinta que tienes

- ¡Qué simpático! Sí, por supuesto – Contestó distraída

- ¿Se te perdió el Yeti y fuiste a buscarlo?

- Hoy estás muy gracioso, Sirius – En realidad a ella casi se le escapa una carcajada, al igual que a Harry y a las chicas – Al menos si se perdiera él, iría a buscarlo

- ¡Vaya! Esa sí que es una respuesta con ingenio – Determinó Dumbledore metiéndose en medio para no dar pie a una batalla campal – De todas formas, Emy, será mejor que te cambies – Dumbledore esperó que Emy hiciese uno de esos movimientos tan graciosos que hacia ella con su dedo índice a modo de varita pero no hizo nada

- Sí, ya veo que los ánimos están mejor – Emy sonrió a los tres muchachos - ¿Venís mañana a comer? – Esperó a que se miraran entre ellos y asintieran – De acuerdo, pues entonces hasta mañana

- Espera, yo también bajo – Dijo Sirius cuando Emy estaba a punto de salir

Emy se quedó sorprendida al ver que Sirius no la evitaba, sino que iba tras ella, después le quedó claro el porqué.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes así vestida?

- De buscar al Yeti

- Ahora te hablo en serio

- Ya veo que ahora me hablas, en serio o no, es una novedad

- Si lo hago, es porque me tienes preocupado

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Pensé que era invisible para ti

- Creo que sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible... No quiero discutir contigo, solo quería saber qué haces y por qué se te ve tan desmejorada y cada vez más delgada

- He ido a hacer ejercicio, me hace sentir viva, y si se me ve tan desmejorada... pues lo siento... No está siendo la mejor etapa de mi vida, aunque tampoco la peor

- Está bien, me lo merezco, yo solo quería... bueno... ya sabes... cuídate – Sirius se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso rápido

- Yo también te amo – Dijo Emy cuando él ya no podía oírla

En el despacho de Dumbledore los tres muchachos hablaban con el director de una posible reconciliación de los tutores de Harry. Todos confiaban en que ambos, sobre todo Sirius, se dieran cuenta que no podían estar separados. Dumbledore manifestó a los chicos su temor por la salud de Emy, ya que en varias ocasiones la había visto salir de la enfermería por la mañana. Había preguntado a la Señora Pomfrey y ella aseguraba que, la mayoría eran visitas de cortesía. Aún así, el director había observado la falta de concentración de su profesora de Estudios No Mágicos e incluso no tenía ilusión por sus actividades extraordinarias como el año pasado, de hecho, aún no se había planteado ninguna.

Aquella conversación no hizo sino avivar la idea que Ginny y Hermione tenían sobre una posible posesión y Harry no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a contemplar la posibilidad. En la sala común, después de cenar, le contaron a Ginny lo que habían averiguado en la cabaña de Hagrid y que eso descartaba la posibilidad que fuese un espíritu el que vagaba por las noches en el bosque prohibido. Como Harry y Ginny tenían entrenamiento de nueve a once de la mañana del domingo, se acostaron pronto y dejaron a cargo a Hermione para vigilar el mapa, por si acaso se desvelaba algo nuevo. Hermione se durmió a eso de la una de la mañana con el mapa cerrado en sus manos y con la preocupación de que aquella noche había vuelto a pasar lo que en las anteriores, Emy a las doce en punto, desaparecía de Hogwarts.


	26. El primer partido

26. El primer partido

Los días pasaban rápidos con tanta actividad, deberes de todas sus asignaturas, tácticas para mejorar su juego y entrenamientos de quidditch, búsqueda en la biblioteca de la pócima, charlas con Emy para ver si averiguaban algo sin que ella se diese cuenta, reuniones con Sirius para que les ayudase a realizar un método de rastreo que pudiera dar con Percy y por las noches, observar el mapa para ver como Emy desaparecía un día tras otro. No había noticias, por parte de los señores Weasley, de que hubiesen avanzado en la búsqueda de su hijo pero sí hubo una gran noticia que no podían decir a nadie.

Una tarde de viernes, al final de la clase de Estudios No Mágicos, Emy les pidió que se quedaran allí un momento. Al poco llegó Remus y más tarde se les unió Arabella y Ginny. La pareja de profesores, cogidos de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, les anunciaba que, por fin, se unían en matrimonio el próximo uno de noviembre. La noticia conmocionó a los chicos, los tres les felicitaron fervientemente para luego acribillarles a preguntas, que aún no podían contestar por no estar los temas resueltos. Hermione deseaba con todas sus ganas que Ron ya estuviese de vuelta para entonces. A Sirius y a Emy les tocaba ser los padrinos y habían prometido, cada uno por su lado, comportarse adecuadamente con el contrario el día de la boda.

Eso daba a Harry la esperanza de que volviesen a estar juntos porque, cuando parecía que se calentaba la relación, una nueva discusión enfriaba de nuevo el asunto. Y es que el repugnante profesor de Historia parecía meterse siempre por el medio, si no era con un cumplido en medio de los pasillos, era con un impresionante ramo de rosas rojas o una caja con alguna joya, que Emy siempre rechazaba, pero daba igual, porque a Sirius ya le había sacado de sus casillas y no tenía ojos para ver los desplantes que Emy le hacia a Wilcox.

La mañana del sábado en que se jugaba el partido, primera contienda del curso, fue la primera que sobró prácticamente todo el desayuno en la zona en la que se sentaban Hermione y los integrantes del equipo.

- ¿No me decíais siempre "Ánimo Harry, tienes que comer para hacer un buen partido"? Pues ahora comer algo vosotros – Dijo Harry en tono burlón

Los demás ni se molestaron en contestar pero Ginny no se quedó con las ganas de darle un pellizco en la pierna a su novio. Harry no es que estuviese tranquilo, siempre estaba tenso en un partido y más si era contra Slytherin o el primero de la temporada, pero no tenía el tono verdoso de sus compañeros en la cara. Llegó el momento de irse a los vestuarios, Hermione, Lavander y Patil les desearon suerte a todos. Ginny y Alyson estaban en medio de un ataque de nervios, mientras que Colin y Neville parecían haber abandonado su cuerpo en el vestuario y no respondían a estímulos. Solo Seamus y Dean tenían una reacción medianamente normal ante un acontecimiento como aquel, aunque su nivel de adrenalina debía superar con creces los límites permitidos. Harry se subió a un banco y comenzó a dar su discurso pero nadie le hacía caso, así que optó por sacar su varita y, con ella, hacer que sonara un estruendoso bocinazo, captando así la mirada de todos.

- Bien, ahora que ya me prestáis atención. Quiero deciros que estoy seguro que hoy haremos un gran partido. Los motivos son, primero, porque hemos entrenado dejando el alma en ello y segundo, porque somos uno de los mejores equipos de quidditch que he visto en mucho tiempo. Cada uno tiene talento suficiente para estar aquí pero no basta con eso, hay que ser un equipo y estar atento a cada punto del partido, tenemos que abandonar los nervios, las expectativas y centrarnos en lo que ya hemos conseguido en los entrenamientos, ser los mejores. HOY VENCEREMOS A SLYTHERIN PORQUE NADIE PUEDE GANAR AL LEON ¡GANAREMOS!

- ¡GANAREMOS!

El mejor amigo de Colin, y compañero de Alyson y Ginny, era el nuevo locutor de los partidos de quidditch, pertenecía a Hufflepuff pero era un hincha secreto de los de Gryffindor.

- Buenos días, chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, soy Ryan Walls y os voy a retransmitir el partidazo del año, Gryffindor contra Slytherin

Los gritos de los alumnos de las diferentes casas sonaron en el estadio.

- Ahí salen los integrantes del equipo verde ellos son: guardián Tacher, golpeadores Goyle y Crabbe, cazadores Bulstrone, Stone y Hamer y capitán y buscador Malfoy

Las banderas de la casa ondearon bajo los bramidos y silbidos de ánimos de los chicos y chicas de Slytherin.

- Y ahora el equipo de los leones, un fuerte aplauso para el guardián Longbottom, golpeadores, Finnigan y Thomas, como cazadores, el estupendo Creevey y las guapísimas Johnson y Weasley, y un aplauso aún más fuerte para su capitán y buscador, el gran Harry Potter

El estadio estalló en un griterío y aplauso grandioso para dar la bienvenida al equipo favorito de los espectadores, solo un leve murmullo de quejidos de los contrarios se percibía.

- Los capitanes se dan la mano y el arbitro, el profesor de vuelo y magnifico jugador de quidditch, Viktor Krum, libera la snich, las bludger y la qualffle ¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!

Harry se lanza en picado hacia el suelo y da una vuelta a una velocidad de infarto. Draco no entiende la jugada pero decide perseguirle y cuando llega al suelo, Harry se eleva de nuevo haciendo una espectacular espiral. Mientras Dean y Seamus se lo pasan bomba mandando pelotazos a los cazadores de Slytherin y las chicas se pasan tan rápido la qualffle, que tienen a sus contrincantes cabreados. Cuando estaban apunto de marcar, Ginny, en vez de tirar a los aros, hace un tiro trasero que recoge Colin y lo mete en el aro superior y central inaugurando el marcador. Dos jugadas más parecidas a aquella y los del Slytherin estaban más quemados que la pipa de un indio. Comenzaron a cometer faltas pero el nuevo arbitro, no estaba por la labor de pasar ni una sola, así que se pitaron cuatro penaltis a favor de Gryffindor. El marcador a la media hora era de 100 a 30. El pobre Neville intentaba con toda su alma defender, de la mejor manera, los aros pero los nervios y los abucheos le impedían realizar su trabajo con la misma eficacia que en los entrenamientos.

El partido seguía en juego y Slytherin fue remontando a 130 a 90. Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la snich y poder así terminar de una vez por todas, no le hacía mucha gracia que los jugadores de Slytherin fuesen a por su chica e intentaran tirarla de la escoba y mucho menos que Draco volase tras ella diciéndole alguna barbaridad. Cuando el partido iba a cumplir su hora de juego, Harry vio en el suelo, zigzagueando, la pequeña pelota dorada y bajó a toda velocidad hacia allí pero Draco no quiso volver a quedar como un gilipollas y se quedó en la zona donde estaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta que no era una falsa alarma, era demasiado tarde, Harry alcanzaba, una vez más, la ansiada pelota alada y daba por terminado un partido, que él estaba seguro iba a ganar, con un resultado prometedor para ganar la copa de ese año, 350 a 140 para Gryffindor. Harry, de pie en medio del estadio, mostraba triunfante la snich, cuando se le acercó Draco por la espalda y le habló en voz baja para que nadie más lo oyera.

- ¡Qué Harry! ¿Ya te has tirado a tu novia? Seguro que sí, se ve que es de las que lo ponen fácil

Draco dejó de sonreír cuando vio la cara de Harry al girarse, sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido y su tez mostraba un aspecto diferente, más rudo, más maligno, más oscuro. Por inercia Draco salió corriendo. Harry fue tras de él dándole caza y tirándole al suelo para propinarle un tremendo puñetazo y así hubiese seguido sino hubiesen llegado Colin, Dean y Seamus para sujetarlo. Inmediatamente bajaron Emy, Sirius, Snape y Remus, los cuatro separaron a ambos equipos que ya habían comenzado a pelearse entre ellos. Emy se ocupó de Harry y, en cuanto le vio la cara, comprendió que su estado era difícil de animar, así que, sin más, se lo llevó a los vestuarios tirando de él por el brazo.

- Debes tranquilizarte

- Ese hijo de puta, un día le voy a callar de una vez por toda su asquerosa bocaza

- ¡Harry, basta! ya tenemos bastante, sólo es un capullo que quiere picarte y encima ahora es la víctima

- ¡Víctima ese! Es una víbora, maldita serpiente rastrera

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – Ginny entró corriendo en los vestuarios y vio lo mismo que Emy, sus ojos oscurecidos, su tez marcada y ensombrecida – Cariño, tranquilízate – Ginny se acercó despacio a él y le abrazó

- ¡Oh, Gin! Tú siempre me transportas – Le dijo suavemente Harry al oído, hundido en sus brazos

- Harry, hemos ganado, ese capullo ni ha visto que ibas a por ella, solo es eso, un capullo, ahora dúchate, te vendrá bien, y luego vamos a celebrarlo – Ginny le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió

- Me encanta veros así - Emy se acercó a ellos y fue a abrazar a ambos pero una nueva descarga de electricidad lo impidió

- Esto ya es mosqueante – Exclamó Harry - ¿Es que ahora no puedes tocar a Ginny? ¿Por qué?

- Pues la verdad, no lo sé

- Da igual ahora, nos espera una fiesta en la sala y nos la hemos ganado

- Me temo que esto no se va a quedar así, te impondrán un castigo

- Eso creo – Dijo Harry cabreado – Ahora vengo

Harry se fue a las duchas para refrescarse y que se le quitara el cabreo. Desde allí oía diferentes voces, que supuso serían del resto del equipo y alguna de profesores. Cuando salió confirmó su temor, la profesora McGonagall les estaba echando una bronca monumental por el comportamiento tan antideportivo que habían tenido.

- ¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza para que te comportes de esa manera?

- Profesora, solo me estaba defendiendo de lo que me había dicho, si lo hubiese oído usted, hubiese hecho lo mismo

- Mire, señor Potter, después de perder un partido, y más si siempre es contra el mismo rival, le pueden a uno picar de mil maneras diferentes pero la clase personal y la madurez, que ya le debería caracterizar, es la que marca la diferencia con su oponente, simple y llanamente es ser indiferente a sus comentarios, sean de la clase que sean

- Pero...

- Pero nada, todos sabemos la clase de calaña que se gasta el señor Malfoy y no por eso debemos arremeter contra él a la menor ocasión

Harry odiaba saber que la profesora McGonagall tenía razón.

- Así que no me queda más remedio que quitarles veinte puntos a cada uno del equipo y cuarenta a ti Harry, además te vas a pasar esta semana en detención en mi despacho de 9 a 11, ya te diré que debes hacer – McGonagall se dio media vuelta y se fue antes de que protestaran y les quitara más puntos

- Nuestros actos tienen consecuencias – Dijo suavemente Emy despidiéndose y yendo detrás de la directora de la casa

En el vestuario de Gryffindor se quedaron todos los componentes del equipo y lo que al principio, para Harry, parecían unas caras largas por lo sucedido, se transformó en un autentico alboroto de felicidad.

- Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida – Exclamó Neville – He jugado al quidditch, hemos ganado y le he dado dos puñetazos a Goyle en las narices, estoy tan contento que podría llorar ¡GRACIAS, HARRY!

- ¡HARRY, HARRY, HARRY! – Dean y Seamus vitoreaban al muchacho dando vueltas a su alrededor, sonrientes y pletóricos de felicidad

- ¡Ha sido fantástico! ¡Qué partidazo! Y lo mejor, la pelea – Decía Colin pasando un brazo por los hombros del asombrado muchacho – En serio, Harry, después de todos los mamporros que nos ha tocado comernos durante el partido, ha sido genial poderles dar un puñetazo a cada uno

- ¡HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!

Ginny y Alyson se partían de risa por el baile, tipo indio, que hacían Dean y Seamus alrededor de su capitán, así que gustosas se animaron a acompañarlos y vitorear junto a ellos. Al minuto se les unió Neville y Colin, que reían a carcajadas sin saber muy bien porqué. Harry solo les miraba atónitos sin saber muy bien si habían entendido que él estaba castigado toda la semana y que, encima, acababan de perder 160 puntos para su casa pero no pudo dejar de contagiarse de su alegría y engordarla con la feliz imagen de haberle dado su merecido a Draco Malfoy. Si la fiesta ya la llevaban cuando salieron del vestuario, se intensificó el doble al encontrar a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor esperándoles en la puerta del estadio para ir todos juntos a su sala común y montar un sarao monumental. Desde que Harry había llegado al castillo, no se había mostrado muy accesible para el resto de sus compañeros de casa, que no fueran sus amigos de cuarto pero aquella tarde no tuvo más remedio que hablar con todo el mundo y además lo hizo encantado. Las bebidas y la comida corrieron a raudales durante toda la tarde, se ocuparon de hacer juegos, alguna que otra broma y un buen espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de la nueva famosa tienda "Sortilegios Weasley". La noche llegó sin que apenas se dieran cuenta y la fiesta comenzó a decaer pasadas ya las doce de la noche, de lo cual ni Hermione, ni Ginny ni Harry se percataron. Decidieron retirarse a la cama sin echar su habitual vistazo al mapa, al fin y al cabo, todas las noches ocurría lo mismo, con más o con menos vigilancia pero lo mismo.

El domingo amaneció con la alegría que trae la tradicional noche de Halloveen. Para Harry era una fecha señalada, su vida siempre tenía un acontecimiento especial en esos días y solo deseaba que se quedase en la boda de Remus y Arabella. Hermione y Ginny ya tenían preparados sus trajes para el día siguiente, tenían que llevarlos al apartamento de Emy, al igual que Harry, ya que allí se vestirían los tres para ir a la ceremonia y no dar la nota en medio del resto de los alumnos, al fin y al cabo, la boda se celebraba en un absoluto secreto para que a ningún mortífago se le ocurriese arruinarla. En el apartamento de Emy también estaban Arabella y McGonagall, ultimando detalles del vestido, tocado, peinado y flores, así que tanto Hermione como Ginny se unieron a la comitiva de mimar y tranquilizar a la nerviosa novia.

Harry decidió tirarse en el sofá del salón mientras ojeaba libros de la estantería de su tía, quizás con un poco de suerte sacaba algo en claro. De vez en cuando miraba como las mujeres iban y venían entusiasmadas con su labor y no podía dejar de compadecer a la pobre Arabella, a la que volvían loca con mil maneras de peinarse y con otras tantas decisiones triviales. La boda era el uno de noviembre, festividad de todos los santos o día de los difuntos, motivo por el cual no había clase. A esa premisa se añadía otra también importante, normalmente los alumnos se levantaban bastante tarde por la resaca de la noche anterior y no solían bajar a desayunar, así que solo se empezaba a ver alguno a la hora de la comida.

Los novios querían realizar la ceremonia en un sitio más recogido, más ceremonial y no en el Gran Comedor, como era la primera idea del director, así que al final, después de muchos debates de dónde ubicar el altar para casarles, los tres decidieron, con la ayuda del resto de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, que lo mejor sería celebrarlo en el despacho de Dumbledore, así tendrían como testigos a cientos de magos sabios y poderosos para darles sus bendiciones. De todo esto se estuvo hablando durante el domingo, pasó exactamente de esa manera, hasta que llegó la hora de bajar a la tradicional cena de Halloveen.

El salón estaba, un año más, perfectamente decorado. En las largas mesas, un sin fin de dulces y postres hacían las delicias de los alumnos, mientras que la mesa de profesores se llenaba de continuos murmullo por parte de las profesoras, incluida Emy, que bajó haciendo una excepción, y grandes carcajadas por parte de algunos profesores, sobre todo Remus, Sirius, Viktor y Hagrid. Harry se pasó la velada atento a si alguien entraba en el Gran Comedor gritando que había un trol o que un grupo de mortífagos estaba atacando el castillo o que una gigantesca araña, junto con sus millones de crías, se quería comer a los alumnos pero nada ocurrió, lo único que pasó, y que estaba totalmente previsto, es que Emy se retiró temprano a pesar de las suplicas de sus compañeras.

- No sé si es peor esta extraña calma o que ocurra de nuevo alguna desgracia propia de estas fechas

- No seas aguafiestas, Harry – Dijo Hermione mientras se reía de una broma de Neville, que estaba de un humor excelente – Disfruta de todo esto, sólo es una vez al año

- Creo que tiene razón, ahí algo que no va bien – Exclamó a media voz Ginny

- ¿Cómo qué? Yo lo único que espero que suceda en breves, es la llegada de Ron, y eso me pone de muy buen humor

- ¿Has tenido alguna premonición? – Le preguntó Harry a su novia al oído

- No, es más bien una corazonada, es un sentimiento de intranquilidad, algo se aproxima y comienzo a dar por buenos estos presentimientos

- Yo también

- ¿Qué tal chicos? – Preguntó un enérgico Sirius que parecía muy contento – Mañana será un día muy especial ¿Lo tenéis todo listo?

- Sí, ya estamos preparados – Contestó su ahijado

- Voy a preparar una pequeña broma para Remus y Arabella, es tradición, a tu padre le llenamos el baño de pájaros globo y tardó más de una hora en sacarlos, y a tu madre le metimos insectos palo por toda la cama – Sirius soltó una sonada carcajada - Tuvieron que volver a hacerla tres veces, también se lo metimos en la cómoda donde guardaba el resto de las sábanas

Solo de imaginar a sus padres en semejante situación, a Harry se le contagió la risa al igual que a Ginny. Después de que Sirius se compusiera un poco, posó una mano en cada hombro de Harry y Ginny y se despidió. Harry seguía riéndose de las trastadas de su padrino pero a Ginny se le había cambiado la expresión de golpe.


	27. De vuelta

27. De vuelta

- Harry – Ginny se acercó a su novio y le habló muy bajo al oído – He tenido una premonición

- ¿Buena o mala? – Harry dejó inmediatamente de reírse

- Eso no lo sé – A Ginny le temblaba la voz, como si tuviese miedo de confesarlo, como si estuviese quebrando alguna norma – He visto a Sirius y a Remus en la sala circular del apartamento de Emy, había gente alrededor pero no les vi, solo oía sus murmullos

- ¿Qué crees que significa? – Harry se lo pensó un momento y antes de que ella contestara la cogió de la mano – Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Díselo a Hermione

Ginny negó con la cabeza y Harry entendió que iba a tratarse de una conversación privada. Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor, bajo las miradas de los más cotillas, y echando ellos también un vistazo, comprobaron que, prácticamente todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, estaban en su mesa comiendo dulces y riéndose.

- En la sala común no habrá nadie, vamos – Dijo Harry tirando de Ginny

A pesar de que, efectivamente, no había nadie, se fueron a su rincón favorito y se sentaron juntos en el gran butacón.

- ¿Qué sensación tenías en ese momento?

- La verdad es que la premonición era como si yo estuviera allí... y además, bastante nerviosa...

- Se supone que no se entra en la cámara de Los Fundadores así como así ¿Se trataría de alguna poción?

- No, creo que podría ser La Ceremonia

- ¿La boda de mañana?

- No, La Ceremonia de confirmación de La Unión

- Pero eso no será hasta dentro de dos meses

- Creo que no va a ser así – Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, se había dado cuenta de un detalle importante – Sirius y Remus estaban muy elegantes vestidos, será mañana

- ¿Estás diciendo...?

- Que mañana habrá dos ceremonias

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y entró un grupo de gente bastante numeroso.

- Arrímate a mí y bésame, así no se acercarán – Dijo Ginny

- Será un placer – Harry la abrazó y la beso tiernamente

Los chicos y chicas les veían y sonreían, a la mayoría le encantaba la pareja que hacían, además eran sus ídolos, siempre metidos en alguna aventura, también simpáticos y accesibles, y lo más importante, eran los mejores jugadores de quidditch, les hacían ganar partidos y ser los favoritos para ganar la copa. La mayoría se fue retirando hacia sus habitaciones y solo quedó alguna pareja que imitó a Harry y a Ginny y se quedaron apartados en algún rincón para disfrutar de una despedida cariñosa.

- Debemos avisar a Emy – Dijo Harry en voz baja

- Ya es tarde, son más de las doce

- Pues entonces mañana, antes de vestirnos, se lo diremos ¿No vistes nada más?

- No, fue muy poco tiempo pero la expresión de Sirius era de felicidad, al igual que Remus

- Eso, al menos, es una buena señal

- Será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana nos espera un día muy intenso

- Tienes razón – Harry besó de nuevo a su chica – No sé cómo me voy a aguantar mañana, si normalmente me pones enfermo con tu belleza, mañana me vas a crear fiebre

- Esa es la intención – Dijo Ginny muy sonriente

- Juegas conmigo de mala manera, me tienes rendido a tus pies y eso no puede ser

- No te preocupes, por desgracia se te pasará

- Lo dudo mucho, cariño – Harry volvió a besarla aún más pasional – Definitivamente será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

Ambos se levantaron en el momento en que entraban Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavander y Hermione partiéndose de risa.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Ya os habéis desfogado? – Preguntó Neville dejando a Harry y a Ginny mudos

- Jajajaja... no le hagáis caso, está medio borracho – Dijo Hermione, luego se acercó al oído de Ginny – Mañana a las nueve y media paso a por ti al cuarto

- Mejor a las nueve

- Vale

A los cinco minutos todos estaban en sus cuartos poniéndose los pijamas para irse a dormir.

La mañana del primer día de noviembre amaneció con el cielo despejado y con el suave olor a rocío. Una extensa manta brillante cubría los terrenos del castillo y los árboles parecían haberse vestido de fiesta, los rayos, del temprano sol, hacían que sus trajes de agua brillaran, dejando destellos a su alrededor. Emy contemplaba extasiada la hermosa vista que tenía desde la ventana de su habitación. Estaba muy cansada, no se había acostado en toda la noche y tampoco lo iba a hacer en todo el día, quería vivir cada instante con la mayor intensidad que le fuese posible. Sonrió al ver que en la cabaña de Hagrid comenzaba a salir humo por la chimenea, su amigo acabaría de levantarse y ya había puesto la leña para calentar su té. Disfrutaba viendo a los pájaros volar de una copa de árbol a otra, a esas horas el bosque parecía un lugar apetecible de visitar. Pensó en las criaturas que en él vivían, un lugar en donde el bien y el mal coexistían manteniendo el ansiado equilibrio. La hegemonía de las diferentes razas del bosque pasaba de mano en mano en diversas épocas del año y los demás asimilaban su papel. Emy sabía que la reina del mundo era la sabia Naturaleza, nunca había dudado de ello. No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo se dedicó a mirar el paisaje de su hogar pero tuvo que dejarlo al llegar Winky.

- Buenos días, ama

- Buenos días, Winky – Emy sonrió al ver a su elfina, realmente quería a su fiel sirviente, que tanto trabajo le había dado para que fuese un poco más acorde con los nuevos tiempos – Tenemos que hablar, ven, siéntate a mi lado

Como era de prever, la elfina luchó contra su propia voluntad para hacer lo que su ama le pedía, ya que era todo un atrevimiento por su parte. Al final se sentó junto a ella y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Emy le rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició suavemente el brazo.

- Quiero que sepas que, jamás en mi vida, hubiese llegado a imaginar tener a mi lado a alguien tan servicial, fiel y de absoluta confianza como tú y Dobby. Gracias por todo, sois los dos fabulosos

- Ama... Usted es tan buena, usted es... – Winky se echó a llorar desconsoladamente – Ama...

- Winky, no llores mujer ¡Ah! Llaman a la puerta, debe ser Arabella – Emy suspiró fuerte – Comienzan los preparativos

Winky salió de allí llorando y se encontró con Dobby abriendo la puerta a Harry, Ginny y Hermione, que miraban atónitos a la elfina.

- Buenos días, señoritos – Saludó Dobby enérgico

- Buenos días

- ¿Qué te pasa Winky? – Preguntó Hermione yendo hacia ella

- El ama... el ama...

Por un momento los tres contuvieron la respiración.

- El ama es muy buena, demasiado buena para Winky

- Por amor de Dios ¡Qué susto! – Dijo Ginny

- Buenos días chicos, pensé que sería Arabella

- ¿Aún no ha venido? – preguntó Harry yendo hacia su tía y hablando un poco más bajo – Tenemos que hablar

- Chicas, vamos a necesitar mucho té hoy, hay uno relajante en el bote verde de la estantería de la cocina ¿Os importaría mucho prepararle junto a Winky?

- Faltaría más, Emy – Contestó Ginny que sabía que debía dejarles a solas

Harry y Emy se metieron en el cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Tía y sobrino se intercambiaban miradas con contenidos totalmente diferentes.

- Estamos convencidos de que hoy será La Ceremonia de La Unión

- Lo sé ¿Cómo es que lo sabéis vosotros?

- Ginny tuvo una premonición

- Entiendo. No es un poder que hubiese deseado trasmitir ¡Pobre Ginny! Ella es la única a la que no se lo hubiese querido dar – Emy sonrió a su sobrino – No debes decírselo a nadie más, sólo Los Guardianes, así son las reglas

- Pero, entonces... tú... ya lo sabías... será por la noche ¿No?

- Sí – Emy cogió de la mano a su sobrino y lo guió hasta la cama para que se sentara con ella – Eres un cabezota indomable y curiosón... Te pareces es exceso a tu madre, a tu padre y a mí

- No sé a qué te refieres

- Menos mal que sólo habéis ido una noche al bosque, por que sino, te habría tenido que echar una buena bronca

- Yo, nosotros...

- Todo lo listo que eres y se te olvidó que tengo un precioso reloj en la cocina

- Se supone que no deberíamos guardar secretos entre nosotros

- Y en vez de esperar a que yo te lo contara, decidiste averiguarlo tú, no sé muy bien porqué no me asombra – Emy le cogió la cara con las manos – Te quiero infinitamente, Harry Potter, necesito que lo sepas, necesito que lo recuerdes

- Claro que lo sé

- No te fíes siempre de ese instinto tuyo tan audaz, al fin y al cabo, sólo es un instinto

- ¿Por qué me dices ahora eso?

- Es que hace mucho que no doy un sermón y ya tenía necesidad – Emy le revolvió el pelo y lo abrazó – Te quiero mucho y a los chicos también

- Yo también te quiero mucho

- ¿No me vas a negar que Ginny es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida?

- Comparte el puesto con encontraros a Sirius y a ti

- Pues eso nos convierte en toda una familia, de hecho hoy estaremos en familia, será un día maravilloso, ya lo verás

Harry miró fijamente a los ojos de su tía, los vio limpios y llenos de ilusión como hacía mucho tiempo que nos los veía, aunque notó un brillo de tristeza y nerviosismo en ellos, que supuso sería por una vida difícil y un día doblemente especial. Salió con Emy al comedor para desayunar, allí Dobby y Winky ya habían preparado un buen abastecimiento para la primera comida del día. La puerta volvió a sonar y apareció Arabella con McGonagall, está última bastante nerviosa, mientras que la novia venía con una tremenda cara de sueño.

- Es curioso pero hoy me hubiese quedado a dormir hasta, por lo menos, las doce del mediodía

- Pues yo creo que ya vamos tarde, lo chicos lo tienen todo muy fácil pero nosotras siempre tenemos millones de cosas que hacer

- Haya calma, tenemos tiempo de sobra, primero desayunaremos tranquilas

Harry miró a Dobby, único ser masculino junto a él en la sala, quería pedirle desesperadamente que le llevara de allí pero se resistió a ser un cobarde.

Arabella agradeció a Emy que se levantara con la misma pachorra que ella, a la que no le hacía nada de gracia era a la profesora de transformaciones, lo cual era curioso, ya que era la más propia para cambiarse con un simple movimiento de varita. Los tres chicos aprendieron esa mañana que la tradición de preparar a una novia bruja, era arreglarla de manera tradicional. Así que las cuatro mujeres se dedicaron a acicalar, en el cuarto de baño, a la novia mientras Harry, ya vestido, paseaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación pensando en la ceremonia nocturna que iban a tener. Se encontraba contrariado, por un lado las palabras de Emy sonaban a despedida pero por otro lado desde verano no la veía tan llena de energía, aunque su aspecto seguía demostrando que apenas dormía y no que debía de estar alimentándose adecuadamente.

- ¡Qué guapo estás! – Ginny sonreía ampliamente al ver tan elegante a su novio

- Gracias, pensé que estaríamos ridículos con estos trajes que nos obligaron a ponernos pero veo que me da un aire muy sofisticado – Dijo Harry hinchando el pecho y adoptando un tono entre sarcástico y simpático

- Voy a buscar mi vestido y el de Hermione para arreglarnos nosotras, no creo que tengas que esperar mucho – Ginny se despidió con un beso

- Gin – Harry le cogió de la mano y comprobó que estaba temblorosa - ¿Te sucede algo? Tus ojos me quieren ocultar algo

- Mis ojos tiemblan por los nervios y por un absurdo nudo que se me ha posado en el estómago y no quiere irse

- No sé qué sucederá hoy pero lo pasaremos juntos

Harry se sorprendió de la respuesta de su novia que le abrazó fuerte y luego se dio prisa para acometer sus deberes. Llevaría un cuarto de hora viendo la televisión mágica en su cuarto, cuando oyó unos ruidos, apagó el aparato y escuchó con más atención. Ahora ya no había ninguna duda, un ruido raro venía de alguna parte del apartamento, salió al comedor y vio que no había nadie más que Dobby, que lo miraba también extrañado, luego llegó Winky con la misma expresión.

- Winky, entra en el baño y mira a ver si las cuatro están bien

La elfina hizo lo que se le mandó y volvió confirmando que todas estaban bien, aunque un poco nerviosas. De nuevo un ruido, que esta vez provenía claramente de La Cámara de Los Fundadores, alarmó a Harry. Sin dudarlo fue hacia allí y giró el pomo de la puerta pero al mismo tiempo alguien, en la otra parte, hacía lo mismo, con lo que la puerta no abrió para ninguno de los lados. Al siguiente intentó volvió a pasar lo mismo pero esta vez Harry empujó la puerta hacia dentro, haciendo que se abriera de forma violenta.

- ¡Ay! Me cago en todo lo que se menea

- ¡RON!

- ¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA? ME HAS EMPOTRADO LA PUERTA EN LAS NARICES

- Lo siento, no sabía que fueses tú ¡Amigo! ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte!

Ambos se abrazaron ya en el salón, luego Ron siguió frotándose la nariz, mientras su amigo le pedía disculpas. La puerta del baño se abrió y salieron Hermione y Ginny para dejarles mudos a los dos.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Mione? Si sé que te ibas a poner tan guapa para mí, vengo antes – Exclamó Ron mientras su novia le abrazaba

- No seas tonto, es para la boda

- Creo que es un poco pronto para que nos casemos pero si insistes, con ese vestido soy incapaz de negarte nada

- Veo que vienes más cachondo de lo que te fuiste – Ginny saludó a su hermano y luego le dio un pequeño toque con la varita en la nariz

- Gracias, este casi me la arranca

Harry estaba atónito por la belleza de su novia y hubiese dado lo que fuese por cogerla allí mismo, comenzar a besarla y no parar hasta la noche. Aunque al estar allí Ron, algo se lo impedía. De repente le creció una timidez que no había tenido en todo aquel mes frente al resto de los alumnos o profesores del colegio. Ellos no eran tan importantes como su amigo del alma, su compañero inseparable, su camarada de aventuras. Él no quería que la relación con su hermana fuese un problema entre ambos pero, por otro lado, amaba tanto a Ginny que nada ni nadie les separaría. Mientras Hermione y Ron se besaban apasionadamente para darse la bienvenida oficial, Harry miraba en la distancia a Ginny, que no entendía que su novio aún no le hubiese dicho nada y no se hubiese arrimado a ella. Ginny gesticuló mostrando su vestido y dando una vuelta para que Harry dijese algo pero el otro seguía mudo, sólo le sonreía tímidamente.

- ¡Qué! ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

- ¡Oh, sí! Sí que las ha habido – Sonrió Hermione al ver la cara de Harry, cada vez más al fondo de la sala

- Pues contadme, estoy impaciente ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja se había quedado clavada en el sitio al entender, con la pregunta de su hermano y la actitud de su novio, la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? – Preguntó Ron

- ¿Lo... conseguí? ¿Qué... conseguí?

- Pues ya sabes, la escoba... el quidditch...

- ¡Ah! Sí, ya tengo una

- Se la regaló Harry – Dijo Hermione disfrutando – Nada más y nada menos, que una Saeta de Fuego

- ¿Tú le has regalo una Saeta de Fuego a mi hermana? – Preguntó anonadado Ron a su amigo, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

- ¡Qué espléndido! ¿Contra quién jugamos en primer lugar? Por favor, no me digáis que me he perdido el partido contra Slytherin

- Contra Slytherin

- Mierda ¡Me lo perdí! – Ron dio una enérgica patada en el suelo que hizo que Ginny y Harry saltaran del susto - ¿Perdimos?

- ¡Qué va! Ganamos 350 a 140 – Contestó Hermione, que cada vez se reía más por la cara de Harry y Ginny

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estáis tan raros? – Ron se calló un momento y al cabo de treinta segundos le cambió la cara – Así que es eso, estáis juntos y no sabéis cómo decírmelo, pues ya no hace falta – Ron se fue decidido a donde estaba Harry, apoyado ya contra una pared, y posó su mano paralelo a él y acorralándole

- Ron... yo... he pedido a tu hermana... que sea... mi... novia

- Y yo he aceptado encantada – Intervino Ginny nerviosa

- ¿Así que sois novios? – Ron agarró fuerte por los hombros a Harry, le miró fijamente, sonrió y le abrazó – Me alegro mucho, canalla

- Gracias, menos mal – Harry respiró tranquilo aunque sabía que los ojos de Ron mostraban cierto temor a que él le hiciese daño a su hermana

- Felicidades, Ginny ¿Lo saben mamá y papá? – Ron abrazó a su hermana y le besó en la mejilla

- Aún no y no sé si se lo diré para Navidades, se ponen muy pesados

- Ni que lo digas – Exclamó Ron – Ahora somos dos parejas, eso es genial

- ¡Ron! ¡Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta!

- ¡Emy! Esos rulos te sientan fantásticamente

- Veo que tu humor no se ha perdido por el camino – Se rió la aludida

- ¡Qué va! Viene más acentuado – Exclamó Ginny

- Tienes la ropa en mi cuarto, vete a vestirte, seguramente habrá que ajustarte el traje, creo que has vuelta a dar un estirón

- Yo me pongo lo que me digáis pero ¿Alguien puede explicarme todo este follón?

- Se casan – Soltó Hermione

- ¿Emy y Sirius? – Preguntó Ron atónito

- No – Contestó Emy con cierta tristeza – Se casan Arabella y Remus

- ¡Ah! ¿O sea que hoy tenemos boda?

- ¿Te pensabas que nos arreglábamos por que venías tú? – Ironizó Emy

- Pues claro pero esto es mejor, ahora mismo me visto

Ron miró a Harry y le hizo un gesto para que fuese con él, ambos se metieron en el cuarto y el pelirrojo encontró, en un galán, su traje perfectamente planchado.

- Venía con miles de cosas para contarte pero veo que aquí las cosas no se han quedado paradas

- Mas bien todo lo contrario – Harry se miraba en el espejo y se ponía bien la corbata – Creo que cada vez se nos acumula más cosas para investigar

- Pues no pasa de hoy para ponerme al día

- Puedes empezar tú por decirme qué viste el día de la poción que no pudiste explicar a Hermione

- ¿Ya te lo ha dicho? ¿Es que ha muerto alguien?

- No ¿Por qué tendría que morir alguien?

- Harry, juraría que vi al mismo hombre que tú vistes en sueños, el ángel de la muerte

- ¿QUÉ? ¿NO SE LO HAS DICHO A EMY?

- ¿Cómo querías que se lo dijese cuando tú estabas fuera y ella había perdido todo su poder? No se lo he dicho a nadie porque solo fue un instante

- ¿Has buscado?

- Durante todo el mes y sin que nadie viniera conmigo, yo no podía alarmar a la gente y después ser una falsa alarma ¿Es qué le has vuelto a ver tú?

- Pues no... espera, quizás sí... quizás es... El Oculto


	28. La primera ceremonia

28. La primera ceremonia

En cuanto Ron se vistió, salieron los dos para la sala, las chicas iban a piropearles pero, al ver la cara de ambos, ninguna dijo nada.

- Creo que ya sé quien es El Oculto – Exclamó Harry a media voz cuando llegó a donde estaban las chicas

- ¿Quién? – Preguntaron las dos

- El ángel de la muerte

Harry se puso a explicarles la historia de sus sueños, lo que pasó en la playa antes de que supiesen que su tía Petunia había sido asesinada y las explicaciones de Emy sobre ese personaje. Los cuatro sentían un temor creciente dentro de su cabeza, que iba aumentando con las palabras de Harry.

- Daros la vuelta, no quiero que veáis a la novia hasta que esté vestida – Dijo Emy saliendo del baño

Los cuatro hicieron lo que se les mandó sin ninguna replica, ya que no querían que viesen la cara que tenían en ese momento. Las tres profesoras fueron a la habitación de Emy, en donde vistieron y perfumaron a la novia, y luego se vistió la madrina, que era la última en arreglarse. Mientras, Harry abría la puerta para dejar entrar a la profesora Sprout, que traía el ramo de la novia. Por su parte, Ginny y Hermione arreglaban, a golpe de varita, el traje de Ron, por quedarle un poco corto.

- Están muy guapos, chicos, y vosotras estáis despampanantes

- Gracias, profesora, usted también está muy guapa – Exclamó Hermione siendo cortés

- Las bodas siempre son una buena excusa para sacar las mejores galas – Se sonrojó la profesora – Ronald, veo que ha vuelto, es tranquilizador que los cuatro ya estéis en el colegio

- Sí, ya estamos todos juntos – Dijo Ron con tono sarcástico

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la profesora

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba la novia. Arabella estaba deslumbrante, realmente bella. Su vestido blanco, de estilo imperial, la sentaba a las mil maravillas, la tela era vaporosa, brillante como si llevara mil estrellas engarzadas a ella y se movía sutil con cada paso de la novia. Estaba muy guapa maquillada y su perfecto peinado, adornado con muchas flores secas pequeñas y blancas, le daban un toque romántico y ensoñador.

- Bell estás preciosa – Exclamó Ginny medio llorosa

- Sí, Bell, hoy estás sublime, no me quiero perder la cara de Remus por nada del mundo – Dijo Hermione

- Gracias, chicas

La profesora Sprout la abrazó lloriqueando y la piropeó una y otra vez. Emy y McGonagall salieron del cuarto, ésta última, también visiblemente emocionada, lo cual era bastante chocante por su habitual rectitud.

Emy se limitaba a sonreír y a disfrutar de la maravillosa escena. Estaba orgullosa de ser la madrina y de haber ayudado a su mejor amiga, le parecía encantador ver a las dos ancianas profesoras emocionadas como colegialas y ver a Harry y a Ron con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada, realmente Arabella era una novia espectacular. Emy no pudo evitar recordar la boda de su hermana Lily y a ella misma, mucho más joven y nerviosa, en medio de todos los preparativos, aún así, no se emocionó por ello, más bien todo lo contrario, le hizo sentirse mejor.

- ¿Vosotros no me vais a decir nada? Tenéis el privilegio de ser los primeros hombres para opinar

- Bella, estás muy guapa, no tengo palabras – Dijo Harry tímidamente

- Si no fuese porque Hermione ocupa mi corazón, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de decirte que, si Remus no te dice lo espectacular que estás, me presento voluntario para ocupar su lugar – Ron se acercó a la novia, que reía por el piropo, y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla

- Muchas gracias, Harry, y Ron, viéndote a ti, debo decir que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, unos años más y ni Remus ni nadie – Arabella guiñó el ojo a Hermione y se dirigió a ella – Yo que tú le amarraba en corto, hay mucha loba suelta

- No dudes que lo haré

- Veo que nuestro alumno, Ronald Weasley, ha vuelto más elocuente de lo que ya era cuando se fue – Exclamó McGonagall un poco más recuperada emocionalmente, se fue hacia Ron y Harry y les guió hasta la puerta – Ahora ir a ver si los hombres ya están dispuestos y volver para comunicárnoslo

Harry y Ron fueron al apartamento de Remus y comprobaron que, a parte de estar preparado hacía ya más de una hora, estaba muy nervioso. Volvieron para decírselo a ellas y ya acordaron en que los cuatro jóvenes fuesen yendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, junto con el novio y el padrino. El director les esperaba junto con el resto de los profesores, excepto Snape y Wilcox, este último porque no estaba invitado y ni siquiera lo sabía, y el primero porque no le gustaban las bodas y se quedaba acompañando a su colega para las rondas por el colegio.

Dumbledore se había puesto sus mejores galas para oficiar la ceremonia matrimonial, ya que sería él quien los casara. El despacho estaba decorado con flores blancas de aroma intenso, sillas acolchadas en terciopelo rojo para los asistentes y la mesa, en donde normalmente había papeles y artilugios de todo tipo, estaba despejada y con una especie de mantel ceremonial con muchas velas blancas encendidas. Los cuadros de todos los antiguos directores se mostraban inquietos e impacientes hablando entre sí y mirando atentamente a la puerta cuando entraba alguien.

Harry contemplaba todo aquello sin decir palabra, lo que él daría porque fuesen Emy y Sirius los que se casaran allí pero intentaba consolarse con que, quizás, les aguardase algo mejor aún, aunque era bastante difícil. Sonrió al ver, a la izquierda de la mesa central, al profesor Flitwick al frente de una especie de órgano musical, acompañado con unas diez hadas, que revoloteaban a su alrededor jugando y tirándole polvos mágicos encima del pequeño profesor, provocando así, sus continuos estornudos. La hora de la boda tendría lugar definitivamente, les había costado mucho fijarla, a las once de la mañana y ya iban a dar en unos minutos, así que todos los presentes se sentaron a esperar que llegaran los novios. Primero llegó Remus, el cual se comía los dedos, porque uñas ya no le quedaban, junto con el padrino Sirius, aparentemente bastante tranquilo, por lo menos hasta que llegó Emy junto con McGonagall, que ocupó rauda el lugar en primera fila que le había guardado su amiga la profesora Sprout y la enfermera del colegio, la señora Pomfrey.

- Bell ya está abajo, así que podemos empezar cuando queráis

- ¿Qué tal está ella?

- Está preciosa

- No me refiero a eso ¿Está nerviosa?

- Pues la verdad es que no mucho – Emy miró a Sirius mientras procuraba que no se le notara que le temblaban las piernas por lo guapo que estaba – Deberías bajar con ella, te cogerá del brazo derecho y avanzaréis hasta el altar

- Ya sé que tengo que hacer, no es la primera vez

- Bueno, lo siento

- No... no... no era un reproche, era para que te tranquilizaras – Sirius se acercó un poco más a ella y le habló en voz baja – Aunque los nervios y ese vestido forman una bomba explosiva, estás impresionantemente bella hoy, querida

- Sirius, entre los nervios y tu perfume, puedo cometer una locura, así que si prefieres seguir manteniéndome alejada de ti, procura no provocarme – Contestó Emy acercándose aún más a él y dejándole sin habla

- ¡Qué! ¿Vosotros dos vais a seguir tirándoos mucho los tejos antes de que me case o podemos comenzar ya? – Se quejó Remus

- Voy – Emy sonrió pícaramente y guiñó un ojo a Sirius, luego se colgó del brazo derecho de Remus e hizo un gesto para que comenzara la música – Empezamos

Remus y Emy avanzaban por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Emy sonreía y hablaba bajo para que solo Remus la oyese.

- Bell me ha pedido que te dé una sorpresa, es una canción de entrada, así que cuando lleguemos, tú te quedas delante del altar y yo me voy, un poco de lado, para cantarla mientras la novia sube y avanza por el pasillo

- Pero si yo también te he pedido que cantes

- Lo sé pero eso no se lo he dicho

Nada más llegar al altar, la música cambio y el profesor Flitwick y las hadas tocaron "Si tú eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer". Emy comenzó a cantar dejando con la boca abierta a los asistentes que nunca la habían oído, entre ellos Dumbledore. Arabella llegó a la sala del brazo de Sirius y un intenso "¡Oh!" se oyó por parte de los invitados. Todos la miraban embriagados por su belleza y por la música que sonaba de fondo, una melodía tan romántica, que algunos no pudieron evitar emocionarse.

En el altar, Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a los novios, los padrinos y los asistentes. Se mostraba feliz por poder unir a una pareja que, para él, estaba destinada a unirse en sagrado matrimonio, una pareja que, a pesar de las vicisitudes de la vida, sabía enfrentar los problemas con sabiduría y coraje, una pareja que llenaba de orgullo su corazón y el de los presentes. Su discurso, basado en el amor mutuo entre una pareja y ésta con el resto de los amigos y la familia, calentó de esperanza a los asistentes provocando el sentimiento de que, en esta vida, todo podía ir mejor si nos mostrábamos cariñosos y respetuosos con nuestros prójimos. Harry no pudo evitar buscar la mano de Ginny, al igual que hicieron Ron y Hermione. A la mitad de la ceremonia, Emy volvió a elevar su voz para cantar una canción de alabanza a los espíritus buenos, para que protegieran al nuevo matrimonio. Luego llegaron los votos matrimoniales y, tanto Remus como Arabella, mostraron su inmenso amor con palabras muy bonitas. La ceremonia terminó con otro cántico, que esta vez había pedido Remus que se dedicara a su mujer, un tema precioso que prometía amarla por siempre y que desató las lágrimas de la novia. En cuanto la canción hubo terminado, los pocos asistentes y todos los antiguos directores, comenzaron a aplaudir a la feliz pareja para luego abalanzarse sobre ellos, llenándoles de besos y buenos deseos.

Viktor Krum se ocupaba de sacar las fotos que luego completarían su álbum de la boda, así que los novios posaron en varias ellos solo, luego con los padrinos y más tarde con el resto de los invitados. Mientras todos revoloteaban de un lado a otro, Sirius y Emy hablaban, muy juntos, en una esquina apartada.

- Ha sido precioso – Comentó Sirius cariñosamente - ¿Así qué fuiste tú quien cantó esa canción en la boda de James y Lily?

- Sí

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? No te separaste de tu hermana en toda la ceremonia

- Es que no estaba dispuesta a cantar delante de todas aquellas personas, así que a Lily se le ocurrió grabarme

- Tu hermana siempre pensando en todo – Sirius se acercó un poco más a ella – Repito que ha sido precioso, parecías un ángel

- Gracias, aunque creo que ya me queda poco de ángel

- Es curioso... estoy muy cerca de ti y no noto el habitual campo de fuerza que nos separaba

- Es verdad, yo tampoco lo noto – Emy se extrañó, no se había dado cuenta de ello

- Así que, si te saludo con dos besos... quizás no pase nada

- Sería la primera vez que me saludes así

- ¿Prefieres que te salude de otra manera?

- Bien sabes que sí

- Pues, por si tú no lo sabes, me muero por hacerlo – Sirius se aproximaba hacia ella con toda la intención de besarla en la boca

- ¡Sirius! Te estaba buscando

- ¡PUES AQUÍ ESTOY, HOMBRE! – Exclamó Sirius con cierto tono de rabia por cortarle en ese momento - ¿Qué sucede Hagrid?

- Deberíais haceros una foto los padrinos solos

- ¡Es una buena idea! – Exclamó Emy divertida por la cara de pocos amigos de Sirius - ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a Viktor que, cuando termine, se quede para hacernos unas fotos?

- Tenemos que ponernos ahora, nos haremos una de grupo, todos juntos – Hagrid estaba encantado con todo aquello

Después de varias fotos de grupo, Harry y los chicos quisieron hacerse fotos con Emy y Sirius, una la seis juntos, otra los cuatro jóvenes juntos, otra Harry y sus dos tutores y por último, una Harry con Emy.

Mientras posaban para hacer la foto, Harry aprovechó para hablar con su tía.

- Emy, sé que tú estás al corriente de quien vaga por las noches en el bosque ¿Es el ángel de la muerte?

- No, no lo es – Emy abrazó a su sobrino, luego le besó y le revolvió el pelo como siempre – Harry, tienes que aprender a disfrutar de los pocos días de felicidad que brindan estos tiempos. Hoy no es un buen día para estar con inquietudes, disfruta de la boda y diviértete con Ginny, que está preciosa

- Lo sé... tienes razón, además ha venido Ron. Hoy no es el día, porque todo saldrá bien ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué puede fallar hoy? – Emy sonrió de nuevo a su sobrino intentando contener las lágrimas

- Ya está – Dijo Viktor

- Nosotros nos vamos a la fiesta, creo que ya están puestos los canapés – Ron metía prisa a Hermione y a Ginny – Venga Harry, deja que se hagan ellos solos unas fotos – Ron soltó una carcajada llena de intención

- ¡Voy! – Harry miró a Emy y a Sirius – Sé que no debería decir esto pero... me alegro mucho de veros juntos y de buen humor

- Y pretendo estar de mejor humor – Dijo Sirius sonriendo

- Hasta luego

Viktor sacó unas cuantas fotos a los padrinos, que no podían apartar sus ojos el uno del otro. Si el profesor de vuelo se despidió, ellos dos no le oyeron.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?

- Creo, Sirius, que te estabas planteando una nueva forma de saludarme

- ¡Ah, sí! Sabía que era algo así – Sirius se acercó de nuevo a Emy pero volvió a detenerse cuando, la mitad de los cuadros de los antiguos directores, comenzaron a silbarles y a cotorrear – Será mejor que nos vayamos para la sala, está claro que hoy no hay saludo

- Ve tú, yo tengo que ir al apartamento, estos zapatos me están matando

- Será mejor que te acompañe, en estos tiempos nunca se sabe

Emy se limitó a sonreír. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por los pasillos, solo disfrutaban yendo de la mano y jugueteando con sus dedos, como si fuesen colegiales que acaban de descubrir que se gustan.

- ¡Dobby, Winky! – Emy esperó a que respondieran pero nadie lo hizo – Creo que no están. Buscaré los zapatos

- ¿Y si te doy el saludo aquí? – Sirius agarró con más firmeza la mano de Emy – Tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación

Sirius unió suavemente sus labios a los de Emy. Para ambos, aquella sensación, era igual que flotar, esta vez sí sintieron una energía recorrerles el cuerpo por completo pero era diferente, no era una descarga, era un estremecimiento de absoluto amor y placer. Al continuo beso se le unió un abrazo, sus manos necesitaban tocar a la otra persona para saber que aquello no era un sueño, una ilusión, sino una realidad maravillosa, una bandera blanca en medio de una guerra que pareciera no tener final. La respiración se entrecortaba pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro, sus cuerpos giraban como en una coreografía y con cada parte de su ser se buscaban para encontrarse. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer zonas desconocidas mientras sus miradas pedían permiso, permiso que no solo era concedido, sino que era obligatorio. Llegaron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta, se separaron un momento, sabían que estaban en la línea, un paso más y se entregarían el uno al otro, como tantas veces habían deseado.

- Me vuelves loco. No soy capaz de ser una persona lógica con respecto a ti, todo lo tuyo me trastoca y me lleva a ser alguien que no puedo controlar... Te amo tanto que a veces me duele ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – Los ojos de Sirius brillaban intensamente

- Lo sé, lo siento así, tú eres mi locura como yo soy la tuya. Así está escrito, es la única verdad de mi vida – Emy se abrazó a él como si de una niña asustada se tratara – Hoy no puede acabarse sin que tú sepas que eres el único, que has sido tú, eres tú y siempre serás tú con quien yo quiero estar... Sirius, yo quiero ser tuya el resto de mi vida... el resto de hoy

Un nuevo beso, mucho más tierno, más cómplice, se forjó entre ellos, las caricias pasaban de la ternura a la pasión. Exploraron cada rincón de ellos, probaron cada centímetro de su ser, contemplaron la hermosura de su desnudez, escucharon con placer cada uno de los suspiros y gemidos que emitieron hasta que ambos se unieron para ser un solo ser. Un silencio reinó en ese momento, un silencio sagrado para que nada, ni nadie pudiera quebrar el instante más puro que habían vivido en toda su existencia y así, desnudos en cuerpo y alma, se entregaron el uno al otro para acabar con la explosión de amor más maravillosa que se puede sentir.

En el cuarto que hay detrás de la mesa de profesores, estaba organizado un cóctel para todos los invitados a la ceremonia antes del almuerzo, ya que a la comida solo asistirían un grupo muy reducido de personas. Todo esto para mantener en secreto la boda y así poder disfrutar de ella sin prever ningún sobresalto. Los novios estuvieron hablando con todos los profesores, excepto los dos no asistentes, durante bastante rato. Sueños, planes de futuro, vacaciones, descendencia y más temas alrededor de la pareja, eran las cuestiones a tratar siempre con humor y buenos deseos.

Llevarían unos tres cuartos de hora allí y ni Emy ni Sirius habían aparecido, así que, tantos los novios como el director del colegio, comenzaron a preguntarse sobre su paradero pero luego se tranquilizaron al saber, por Ginny, que Emy quería ir a cambiarse por estar molesta con el calzado. Nadie pensó ni por un momento que Sirius estuviese con ella, es más, los novios estaban seguros que la estaba liando en la habitación donde ellos pasarían la noche de bodas.

Primero apareció Emy, cinco minutos antes de comenzar a comer, y luego llegó Sirius, cuando ya estaban todos sentados. A la comida se quedaban los novios, los padrinos, los cuatro Guardianes, el director, la subdirectora y Hagrid, el resto de profesores comían en el Gran Comedor para anunciar que, a las cuatro de la tarde, habría un acto especial en esa misma sala. Durante todo el almuerzo, las miradas de complicidad estuvieron presentes pero ninguno de los dos mostró más avance que ese, habían decidido que no era un buen día para anunciar su regreso como pareja, principalmente por no quitar protagonismo a los novios. Sin duda alguna fue una comida muy especial, en la que todos disfrutaron de la buena conversación y de la magnifica comida, especialmente preparada para ellos.

Emy se había encargado de contratar a un grupo de confianza, que conocía ella, para el baile, así que Sirius y ella se marcharon con el pretexto de tener que ir a ayudarles a montar los equipos. Los dos acabaron encerrados en el cuarto de las escobas que hay debajo de la escalera principal del vestíbulo. Evidentemente, allí volvieron a comerse a besos para terminar fundiéndose de nuevo en uno solo. Luego, disimulando lo máximo posible, volvieron al Gran Comedor y ayudaron a los músicos con los pocos equipos que quedaban por instalar.

El baile comenzó a las cuatro en punto de la tarde y allí se anunció, a bombo y platillo, que los profesores Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg habían contraído matrimonio esa mañana y en ese momento iban a abrir el baile como era tradición. Un precioso vals sonó en la sala y a media pieza Sirius no se contuvo más, cogió de la mano a Emy y la sacó a bailar delante de todo el mundo. Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta, eso sí, por motivos diferentes. Los que les conocían bien, por ver que se estaban tocando sin ninguna clase de descarga, otros por volverlos a ver juntos de nuevo, algunos por lo bien que bailaban y otros por que ambos estaban muy guapos y hacían una pareja impresionante. El caso es que se veía como disfrutaban juntos deslizándose perfectamente por la pista.

- Se me había olvidado lo buen bailarín que eres – Exclamó Emy, la mar de contenta

- Tú tampoco lo haces mal – Ironizó Sirius sabiendo que ella era profesional

Harry y Ginny, lo mismo que Ron y Hermione, salieron a bailar y poco a poco se les fue uniendo la gente. Todos se divirtieron mucho durante todo el baile, aunque las carcajadas de Emy y Sirius por hacer cualquier locura, tenían expectantes a todos sus cercanos, hasta el punto de que ya nadie dudaba que ese mismo día iban a acabar juntos. Los aludidos se escaparon para preparar las bromas en el dormitorio de los novios, lo cual les hizo pasárselo en grande. Salieron de allí para volver a su apartamento y durante todo el trayecto ya no pudieron aguantar más y de las risas pasaron a los besos, los abrazos, las caricias y de nuevo las risas. Se unieron de nuevo, con más pasión y deseo, con más complicidad y menos timidez, para acabar abrazos en la cama, tapados por las suaves sábanas, relajados y felices como cualquier pareja después de haberse amado.

- Tienes que hablar con Harry. Él necesitará, ya en breve, una buena charla que le aclare que le pasa por su mente y por su cuerpo cuando está con Ginny

- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga si ni siquiera yo mismo soy capaz de poner palabras a este día?

- Las pondré yo – Emy se refugió en el pecho de Sirius y lo acariciaba mientras hablaba – Gracias por haber hecho, de la primera vez, lo que siempre había soñado, una experiencia con su justa medida de ternura, romanticismo, misterio y pasión; para mí, la mejor combinación posible

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti y te amaré siempre – Emy sintió la llamada que había estado temiendo todo el día – Sirius, he de decirte una cosa

- Claro, dime

- Hoy habrá otra ceremonia... hoy será La Ceremonia de La Unión

- ¿Qué? – Sirius cambió de talante por completo – Pero... pero... ¿Hoy? ¿Seguro?

- De hecho me están llamando – Emy se repetía una y otra vez "no llores, no llores" – Desapareceré pero nos veremos luego cuando ellos os reclamen como testigos... como la otra vez

- No pasará nada ¿Verdad? – Sirius abrazaba más fuerte a Emy y no sabía por qué

- Será una ceremonia más, da igual lo que suceda, ya todo da igual por que hoy he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, por fin una mujer completa, llena del amor de su hombre – Emy besó dulcemente a Sirius

- Mañana les diremos a todos que volvemos a estar juntos, incluso se lo diré personalmente al imbécil de Wilcox

- Lo que tú quieras amor... ahora debo marcharme

- Pero Emy... estás desnuda

- Así es como ellos quieren que vaya, dejando el disfraz – Emy volvió a besarle pero esta vez su boca y sus manos temblaban – Te veré luego, te amo

Sirius se quedó allí mirando el hueco que había dejado la marcha de Emy y no pudo remediar que una idea macabra pasara por su mente, visualizó la cama de la abuela con su figura dibujada en las sábanas.


	29. La última ceremonia

29. La última ceremonia

Sirius bajó decidido a hablar con Dumbledore y lo encontró dialogando con McGonagall en la sala de profesores.

- Ya era hora que aparecieras ¿En dónde te has metido hoy?

- Emy está en La Cámara de Los Fundadores, hoy va a haber otra ceremonia

- ¿Qué? ¿Se sabe por qué tan pronto?

- No, es lo único que ella me ha dicho

- Hay que ir a buscar a los chicos

- Albus, Albus – Remus llegaba corriendo con Arabella detrás de él

- ¿Qué sucede Remus?

- Son los chicos... ha desaparecido delante de nuestras narices

- No entiendo cómo es posible, si el colegio está protegido – Dijo Arabella preocupadísima

- Creo que es porque hoy va haber otra ceremonia, eso es lo que le ha dicho Emy a Sirius... será la de La Unión

- No tiene sentido, es demasiado pronto, aún faltan dos meses para principio de año – Exclamó Bella

- Tendrán sus razones, desde comienzo de curso una magia extraña ronda el castillo, lo puedo percibir pero no puedo saber qué es, creo que hoy, esa magia, se dará a conocer – Aclaró Dumbledore

El suelo duro y frío hizo que Emy despertara, desprenderse de parte de sus poderes hacía que, aparecer y desaparecer, la dejara totalmente agotada. Echó un primer vistazo y no le quedó duda de que se hallaba en La Cámara de Los Fundadores y allí estaban ellos, a su alrededor. Helga le entregó el mismo vestido que se puso en la otra ocasión. Nada más tocarlo, el vestido la envolvió y le quedó ajustado al cuerpo, luego Rowena hizo un movimiento con las manos y los cabellos de Emy se alargaron, se ondularon y se decoraron con cintas doradas, al igual que su vestido, inmediatamente después, su piel se fue volviendo cada vez más luminosa. En la sala ya estaba aquel trono que ella detestaba, justo en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, en el vértice superior de la estrella. A su trono se sumaban cuatro sillones más, cada uno situado en una punta de la estrella, y detrás de ellos, colgados en las paredes de piedra, los cuatro escudos de las casas.

- Creo que hoy has tenido un día muy interesante – Ironizó Salazar Slytherin

- Y yo creo que tú vas a tener una noche muy ventajosa – Contestó de mala gana Emy

- No te quepa duda

- Supongo que alguno de vosotros me podrá explicar por qué hoy he podido estar con Sirius

- Ha sido obra de Myrddin – Respondió Rowena

- Eso sí que es una sorpresa – Exclamó Emy - ¿Cómo es posible que mi tan fastidioso parásito me otorgara ese favor?

- Yo se lo pedí – Aclaró Helga

- Debí haber imaginado que salía de ti Helga... muchas gracias

- Sentía el deber de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, tu sacrificio se merecía una recompensa

- Sé que no estaba acordado y por eso te lo agradezco, ha sido muy importante para mí

- Los Guardianes serán llamados ahora – Intervino Salazar

- No tenéis porqué concederme lo que voy a pedir pero, para mí, sería desolador verlos antes de La Ceremonia, seguramente querrán saber y yo no quiero mentir, si digo la verdad, tendremos problemas – Dijo Emy con tono retador

- Permanecerás invisible a sus ojos mientras les damos las instrucciones y les preparamos – Contestó Helga

- De nuevo, gracias

Godric Gryffindor asió a Emy por el brazo y la condujo hasta el trono, luego en voz baja y al oído le habló.

- Lo que va a suceder esta noche, es un sacrifico para la mayoría de nosotros, has sabido ganarnos el corazón durante estos meses y, personalmente, no estoy de acuerdo con el cambio que se va a acontecer

- Lo sé, tus ojos nunca mienten

- Estoy muy orgulloso de tener La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres en una persona como tú, alguien que la vida no le ha dado más que castigos y que, aún así, ha sabido mantener su lado bueno lo más intacto posible – El espíritu sonrió amablemente – Tu corazón y tu amor hacia los tuyos no ha tenido límites y por eso te encuentras ahora mismo en esta situación. Me asusté al pensar que ibas a aceptar tu destino sin luchar pero veo con agrado que no ha sido así

- Te equivocas al pensar que la vida no me ha dado más que castigos, he tardado mucho tiempo en comprender que no era así y ahora puedo decir que los regalos que me ha dado, superan con creces todas las penitencias que he tenido que vivir. Esos regalos se quedan aquí, la mayoría están en este colegio y para mí han sido más que suficiente. Ahora, después de hoy, puedo afrontar sin ningún miedo mi destino

- Me alegra oírte decir eso y lo que más me alegra es poder decirte que tu accidentada valentía, a la que tanto repulso tienes, ha dado su fruto... tu espíritu se mantendrá vivo hasta que el destino te dé una nueva oportunidad

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Así es, has conseguido girar tu estrella, tu fuerza era menor porque tu corazón siempre ha sido mayor y es hay en donde has ganado esta última batalla

- Gracias por esto Godric, eres sin duda el más noble espíritu de esta institución

- Gryffindor debemos llamar ya a los Guardianes, así que no demores más tu tarea – Gritó enfurecido Salazar Slytherin desde el fondo de la sala

- Ha sido un placer – Dijo Emy sonriente

Godric Gryffindor hizo un movimiento con su mano y Emy fue haciéndose invisible poco a poco.

Los cuatro Guardianes aparecieron con caras de asustados, no se esperaban que les fuesen a hacer llegar tan temprano y estando en medio de una sala llena de gente. Inmediatamente se les entregaron ropas, que, nada más coger, les vistieron, para luego sentir que sus cuerpos pesaban menos y se sentía mucho mejor. Todos observaron que sus rostros parecían irradiar luz y que sus pies sentían el frío, a la vez que el magnético suelo, bajo ellos. Los Fundadores les ordenaron situarse en sus respectivos asientos y sacar sus varitas. Nada más hacerlo, éstas se convirtieron en los cuatro presentes que se les había otorgado. A Ginny le colgaba su collar, que brillaba más que nunca, a Hermione le descansaba el libro entre sus manos, Ron agarraba, con su mano izquierda, el cetro y Harry asía, con su mano derecha, la espada. El suelo de la cámara desaparecía para solo quedar, suspendida de la nada, la estrella de cinco puntas, luego aparecieron unas sillas junto a la pared continua a la puerta y un segundo después todas las personas que habían presenciado la anterior ceremonia estaban sentadas en ellas. En cuanto esto sucedió, la figura de Emy volvía a aparecer sentada en su trono. La vez anterior ella emanaba una luz blanquecina e intensa pero en esta ocasión, Emy permanecía entre sombras, sin que nadie pudiera ver su rostro, solo intuir su presencia.

- Buenas noches a todos los presentes – Comenzó a hablar Rowena Ravenclaw

- Esta noche estamos aquí para culminar la tarea que se nos fue encargada – Aclaró Helga Hufflepuff

- Y podemos decir, sin ningún temor, que hoy comienza una nueva era para nuestro mundo, la más pura sangre comenzará, esta misma noche, a desempeñar sus funciones como máximo mandatario del mundo mágico – Anunció orgulloso Salazar Slytherin

- Teniendo, como primera misión, el derrotar a las fuerzas del mal que amenazan la estabilidad de nuestro mundo - Terminó diciendo Godric Gryffindor

Sirius miraba fijamente el lugar en donde Emy se sentaba, las palabras de Los Fundadores le calaron hondo en su mente, ella sería la máxima autoridad ahora, aunque para él seguía siendo el amor de su vida, nada más y nada menos, que el motor que bombeaba su corazón.

- Esto es posible gracias a La Unión, ella ha servido como Awen, la esencia que fluye, la musa, la inspiración para que regrese el mago por excelencia, El Gran Señor de la Luz – Siguió explicando Slytherin

Dumbledore, al oír esas palabras, se puso en pie. Su rostro había palidecido, sus ojos mostraban la incertidumbre y sus manos insinuaban un temor claro.

- ¿Estáis insinuando el regreso de Myrddin? – Preguntó con voz algo temblorosa

- Así es, mi sabio amigo – Contestó Rowena

- Pero él está retenido en la cárcel de amor invisible, en la gruta de cristal cercana a la fuente, dentro del bosque, nadie lo ha hallado nunca, no ha habido ningún otro mago capaz de deshacer el hechizo – Observó Dumbledore con cierto tono de asombro

- No hasta ahora, los poderes de La Unión eran, incluso antes de su envestidura, de una gran magnitud

- ¿Queréis decir que Emy ha sido capaz de liberar a Myrddin?

- Digamos que no le ha quedado otro remedio – Contestó Slytherin riéndose

Dumbledore se derrumbó en su silla, sabiendo que iba a venir a continuación, incluso la mayoría de los profesores se revolvieron en sus butacas y comenzaron a murmurar, solo Sirius permaneció callado, temblando y negando con la cabeza. La leyenda de Myrddin era muy cercana a él, siempre le había fascinado su vida, más bien su leyenda y ahora se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de saber cómo iba a resurgir el supuesto mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. De los cuatro Guardianes, solo Hermione y Ginny entendían de qué se estaba tratando, aunque Harry ya había deducido que se referían, irónicamente, a "El Oculto".

- ¡NO, NO! – Gritó Sirius poniéndose en pie – No dejaré que le pase nada a Emy ¿ME ENTENDÉIS?

- Creo, amigo, que ya es tarde para eso... Nosotros no podemos hacer nada – Dumbledore le agarró para intentar tranquilizarle

- En cuanto la luz de la luna entre por la ventana, la transformación se dará por terminada – Dijo orgulloso Slytherin

- Dumbledore, Sirius y todos los presentes – Gryffindor tomó la palabra, su tono de voz dejaba ver su simpatía por la preocupación de los magos y brujas presentes – Quiero que sepáis que es un absoluto acto de amor por parte de La Unión, servirá para que podamos acabar con El Señor Oscuro y así poder vivir en paz en nuestro mundo

- ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – Volvió a gritar Sirius que forcejeaba con el anciano

- De verdad, lo siento – Se lamentó Gryffindor

- Sirius – La voz débil de Emy retumbó en la sala – Debes afrontar este nuevo reto... ven, acércate, quiero hablarte

Dumbledore soltó a su amigo y este fue hacia ella entrando por el vértice de Gryffindor. Al pasar por al lado de Harry, oyó que este le hablaba.

- No entiendo lo que está pasando – Susurró aterrado Harry

- Nos quieren quitar a Emy, quieren que entregue su cuerpo a Myrddin para que este pueda gobernar

- Eso no es posible, ella tiene que permanecer con nosotros, ella no me puede dejar... ¿Quién es ese Myrddin?

- Myrddin, es Merlín

Sirius siguió avanzando hasta el trono de Emy, a medida que lo hacia iba viendo mejor su perfil, hasta que, por fin, pudo visualizar mejor su rostro. La suaves y agraciadas formas de su cara estaban consumidas, como si le estuviesen absorbiendo el alma, no pudo remediar dar un quejido de horror.

- Cierra los ojos y acércate – Ordenó Emy

Sirius dio dos pasos y calló de bruces a sus pies. Con suma delicadeza, Emy le acogió en su regazo, le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- No quiero que abras los ojos porque quiero que me recuerdes como me has visto hoy

- Emy, no puedes dejarme, tú no puedes morir

- ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a morir? Viviré siempre en tu corazón y en el de ellos, os protegeré y os encauzaré en vuestro camino, no dejaré que el mal os perturbe y velaré vuestros sueños para que podáis vivir en paz, por eso vine, por eso acepté... debes entenderlo y debes aceptarlo

- No me resignaré a perderte, no puedo, eres lo único bello, lo único real que he tenido

- Sirius, no puedes rendirte, no mientras a Harry le quede un solo soplo de vida, tienes que guiarle y acompañarle durante su viaje, eres su tutor, el mejor que podría tener después de su propio padre – Emy acariciaba el rostro quebrado de su amor – Prométeme que lo harás

- No podré sin ti, no existe mi vida sin ti

- Claro que sí, tu vida es nuestros cuatro chicos, tu vida es nuestros amigos, ellos son tu familia, es por ellos por quien merece la pena luchar, es por ellos por quien merece la pena vivir y debes seguir enseñando. Eres un magnifico profesor y tu labor es inculcar, a las nuevas generaciones, el amor y el respeto hacia el resto de las personas ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso?

- Emy no te vayas

- No me iré, no en espíritu – Emy cogió a Sirius con sus dos manos por la cara, la levantó y le besó tiernamente en los labios – Prométemelo

- Te lo prometo – Juró él entre lágrimas

- Amor mío, tu recuerdo me acompañará por siempre – Volvió a besarle – Vive cada día como si fuese el último de tu vida

Una suave luz azul comenzó a entrar por la ventana. Como si de una cuerda mágica se tratase, el cuerpo de Sirius fue arrancado de las manos de Emy para volver de nuevo a su asiento. De los cuatro presentes de los Guardianes, el colgante, el libro, el cetro y la espada, salió un rayo de luz que se unió en el cuerpo de Emy, alzándola por el cielo, ingrávida y moribunda.

Harry sentía unas enormes ganas de devolver, su cicatriz le quemaba hasta el punto de creer que se iba a desmayar, sus ojos nublados por las continuas lágrimas apenas le dejaban contemplar por última vez a su tía y todo esto mientras el corazón se le partía de dolor, era como si le estuviesen rasgando las entrañas. Ginny y Hermione lloraban desconsoladamente y Ron respiraba con gran dificultad, todos ellos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo y lo peor de todo, es que no podían hacer nada por impedirlo.

Una espiral de humo y luz fue envolviendo el cuerpo suspendido de Emy, igual que el día de la poción. Los cuatro Fundadores comenzaron a murmurar una especie de conjuro en alguna lengua antigua, cada vez lo hacían más rápido y más alto, al igual que la espiral que crecía en tamaño y rodaba cada vez más veloz. La luz de la luna entró de golpe por la ventana, un enorme estallido retumbó en los oídos de todos mientras veían como el cuerpo de Emy estallaba en millones de partículas brillantes, provocando tal resplandor que cegó durante unos minutos a todos. Los cuatro Guardianes cayeron de espalda en sus butacas, Los Fundadores se quedaron en silencio y ya nada se oyó en la sala.

Sirius estaba de rodillas en el suelo, se agarraba fuerte su estómago como si así pudiese aplacar el dolor tan intenso que su alma sentía. En su cabeza se agolpaban miles de imágenes de Emy, curiosamente ordenas cronológicamente. La veía de niña en brazos de su madre, tímida y sonrojada bailando con él en la boda de su hermana; sentada, muy sonriente y cariñosa, en una silla meciendo a Harry, luego atrapada por sus brazos a punto de besarla; veía sus ojos inquietos en aquella cabaña, la veía destrozada en un rincón contando su historia y luego en el despacho de Remus, cuando por fin se declararon su amor, a partir de ahí todos la imágenes fluían rápidas recordando cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada durante todos aquellos meses que habían estado juntos, los pocos besos y los muchos deseos de aquellos días de verano, hasta que por fin pudo ver, con más calma, el mejor día de su vida, el día que hoy habían tenido, el día en que se habían amado hasta reventar. La garganta de Sirius se cerraba, apenas podía tragar o respirar, el dolor era tan intenso, que no podía soportarlo, aquello era peor que estar rodeado de miles de dementores y, por fin, una sola imagen se fijo en su mente. Veía a Emy al pie de un acantilado gritando al mar, a la tierra y al cielo que la dejaran morir, que acabaran con su dolor y por fin entendió el atisbo de pena que se había quedado permanente en sus ojos, por fin comprendió que, por muchos días que la vida le otorgara, no podría descargarse de aquel dolor que le estaba partiendo el alma. Así viviría él a partir de ahora, con el brillo de la perdida de Emy en sus ojos.

Harry no quería despertar, sabía que estaba en un sueño, más bien una pesadilla. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Qué absurda idea! Emy era invencible, nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort, era capaz de matar a su tía. Él nunca había tenido que volver a sufrir pensando que ella podría morir, era simplemente imposible, ella le había prometido, una y mil veces, que no le dejaría solo, ella siempre cumplía sus promesas, ella nunca mentía, ella nunca se iría. Notaba su mente despierta, sabía que solo tendría que abrir los ojos para ver que estaba en su cama junto a la de Ron, sabía que aquello era una pesadilla, una locura cruel que su mente cansada le había perpetrado. Entonces ¿Por qué no abría los ojos? ¡Qué cobarde! Tenía miedo de un mal sueño ¿Qué diría Ginny si supiera que él seguía siendo un niño miedica? Y Emy ¿Qué diría ella? Quizás después de comer subiría a su apartamento y se lo contaría, sí eso era lo que quería hacer, estar con ella, abrazar y sentirse en casa como siempre. Quería oírla decir que todo iba a salir bien, que estaba muy orgullosa de él, que le quería con toda su alma y que nunca le abandonaría. Él se acurrucaría entre sus brazos y ella le revolvería el pelo, luego entraría Sirius y haría algún comentario gracioso que le sonrojaría y haría que Emy soltara su tan graciosa carcajada y allí, los tres juntos, planearían las vacaciones de Navidad, quizás con una viaje a España para que Ginny pudiera venir con ellos y conocer el lugar en donde habían sido tan felices, en donde había tenido un verdadera familia. ¡Qué tontería! Se estaba poniendo demasiado cursi, debía dejar de pensar ya tanto en esas cosas, ninguno chico de su edad deseaba estar con su familia, más bien estar lejos de ella para poder divertirse con sus amigos y que no controlaran todos su movimientos pero es que él no había disfrutado mucho de ella, no conocía muy bien los protocolos de las grandes festividades y solo habían festejado una vez su cumpleaños con su familia, en el fondo no creía que fuese tan malo querer estar con su gente. Harry se estremeció, sintió una mano posarse en su frente, aunque sabía que no era la de Emy, su mente repetía una y otra vez ¡No abras los ojos, no abras los ojos! Pero al oír que Dumbledore lo llamaba, no tuvo más opción que abrirles y encontrarse con su pesadilla.

- ¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Puedes oírme?

Estaba en La Cámara de Los Fundadores, Ginny estaba inconsciente tirada en un sillón frente a él, más a la derecha estaba Ron balanceándose en la butaca y tapando su rostro con las manos, un poco más allá, Sirius estaba tirado en el suelo, de rodillas, llorando continuamente y con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Harry siguió contemplando con horror todas las caras que estaban en la sala, no había nadie allí que no estuviese llorando, o tapándose, o acurrucado en los brazos de alguien, a la última persona que vio fue a Hermione. Permanecía impasible, sentada en la butaca, como si pareciera una figura de cera, en su rostro no había expresión alguna, lo cual indicaba el más absoluto estado de dolor. Harry giró un poco más la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sentado en un gran trono se hallaba un hombre muy mayor, con larga barba blanca, con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza pero dejando ver su cara, sus ojos mostraban una expresión de curiosidad por aquella escena. Vestía una extensa túnica gris perla, que cerraba con largo cordón en el mismo color, su mano derecha agarraba una alta vara de roble y su mano izquierda jugaba con algo que no podía identificar.

- ¿Harry, puedes oírme?

- Sí, vaya a ver cómo está Ginny – Contestó a su director

En cuanto Dumbledore se apartó de Harry, este se levantó, cogiendo bien fuerte su espada, para ir directo a matar al anciano. Alzó su espada y la cruzó para atravesarle mientras gritaba "asesino" pero el anciano interpuso su cetro haciendo que la espada saliese despedida de la mano de Harry sin cumplir con su objetivo. El muchacho cayó de bruces en el suelo mientras mantenía su mirada fija con el odio inyectado en sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Devuélveme a Emy, tráela de vuelta, nadie te quiere aquí – Le gritó Harry

Dumbledore fue inmediatamente a recoger a Harry y no lo soltó mientras el joven se dirigió al anciano.

- Yo soy Myrddin, ese es mi nombre celta, vosotros me conocéis como Merlín y he vuelto para dirigiros en la batalla que os dará la victoria

- ¿Por qué habríamos de fiarnos de ti? Has vuelto asesinando al ser más bueno y honesto que he conocido – Gritó Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry

- Nosotros somos sus Guardianes, tenemos unas misiones que vamos a cumplir por ella, por mucho Merlín que seas, nunca alcanzarás su honra – A Hermione le temblaba la voz pero aún así, se acercó a ellos

- Ella era la esperanza para un mundo mejor, la alegría del decaído, la fuerza del débil, la confianza del inseguro, nuestra luz en la oscuridad y tú... tú nos la has arrebatado – Ginny no podía evitar llorar, llegó hasta donde estaba Harry y se refugió en sus brazos

- ¿Por qué habríamos de obedecer tus órdenes? – Sirius se levantó al oír las palabras de los cuatro chicos y al hablar una bocanada de aire llenó por fin sus plumones – Eres solo un parásito, un intruso, un virus, tu leyenda es mentira, ahora veo que sólo eres un fraude, sino, no hubieses tenido que matarla para vivir

- Os diré exactamente por que debéis de obedecer mis órdenes – Myrddin se puso en pie y se irguió – Por que sino, su muerte habrá sido en vano

- Merlín, creo que hoy no es un buen día para las presentaciones y los futuros planes – Dumbledore utilizó un cierto tono de reverencia pero no el debido sabiendo la magnitud de su poder y de sus obras

- Veo que aún queda alguien con sentido común – Myrddin miró a su alrededor y observó el decaimiento general por la desaparición de La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres – Quiero que se sepa que yo no he asesinado a nadie, ha sido un sacrificio voluntario

- ¡NO! – Gritó Harry

- El próximo domingo habrá una reunión, ya sabréis quién será convocado – Myrddin dio un golpe seco en el suelo con su vara y desapareció

Los Fundadores también se esfumaron, al igual que los escudos y los tronos, solo quedaron las personas, la mayoría sentadas por no poder mantenerse en pie de la impresión. El suelo volvía a ser uniforme, las ropas de Los Guardianes las de la boda y en sus manos volvían a estar las varitas. Sirius necesitó el abrazo de su ahijado y se fue hacia él. Harry no dudó ni un segundo en desahogarse con su padrino y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo como comienzo de una nueva vida sin Emy.


	30. La despedida

30. La despedida

Esa misma noche se les informó, a todos los que no habían estado presentes, que había habido una baja en el profesorado, que Emily Evans había muerto. Para Dumbledore dar aquella noticia rompió su ya anciano corazón, ni siquiera tuvo palabras elocuentes para realizar la nota informativa para cada casa, ya que se negaba a decirlo en medio del Gran Comedor, su entereza se hubiese visto comprometida. Desde que la había conocido, se vio arrastrado por su fuerza, por su pasión, esa que le había forjado un carácter tan amplio y lleno de matices, dejando ver a todos, un enorme carisma y una maravillosa personalidad. Su belleza exterior solo era la punta del iceberg de su belleza interior.

Sirius se quedó en el apartamento junto con los cuatro muchachos y sus respectivos padres. Dobby se ocupó, durante toda la noche, de servir infusiones tranquilizantes, ya que Winky estaba rota por el dolor. El cansancio pudo con los adultos, que se fueron a dormir a diferentes alojamientos, Sirius se quedó allí con Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione que, al amanecer, dormían juntos en los sofás de la sala. Sirius entró en el dormitorio que había compartido con Emy mientras vivían juntos, el mismo que unas horas antes había sido testigo de su pasión, de su acto de amor más puro. Vio las sábanas revueltas y su ropa tirada por el suelo y, una vez más, no pudo contener el dolor, se acurrucó en la cama con el vestido de Emy entre sus manos y, oliendo su perfume, se quedó llorando hasta que se durmió.

La noticia calló como una bomba en el colegio, se veían sollozos por cada esquina, gente que hablaba de sus conversaciones con ella, de lo buena que siempre había sido y de lo gran profesora. Prácticamente todos los alumnos la apreciaban mucho, solo unos cuantos ni se inmutaron por su perdida y uno en especial se alegró. Dumbledore había dado orden de seguir con la vida normal en el colegio, los profesores acudieron a sus clases arrastrando su tristeza e intentaron centrarse para dar la materia. Los más cercanos a ella como Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall y Sprout rogaron a sus alumnos guardar unos minutos de silencio por su perdida. Ni Sirius, ni Arabella pudieron ir a cubrir sus clases y, por supuesto, ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes apareció en clase aquel día. Ron y Ginny se quedaron con sus padres hasta después de comer, Hermione hizo lo mismo con los suyos, mientras que Harry permaneció solo en su habitación del apartamento, al igual que Sirius, que no salió en ningún momento del cuarto.

Les había costado separarse pero los mayores les dijeron que se dieran un respiro, que sería bueno para los cuatro, aunque pasaron el día separados, no dejaron de pensar en el resto. Dobby se encargó de llevar algo de comer a sus dos amos pero ninguno quiso nada, así que el buen elfo domestico decidió, de su mano mayor, darles unas infusiones que les relajaran tanto, que pasaran aquel día medio dormidos. Dumbledore vino por la noche a verlos pero solo consiguió ver a Harry, que estaba acurrucado en su cama viendo fotos. El anciano vio que el muchacho no presentaba señales de haber llorado en bastante tiempo.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Harry?

- Hola, me encuentro mejor – Sonrió al ver una foto – Mira, aquí acabábamos de salir del cine y ella refunfuñaba diciendo que la habíamos engañado para ver un peñazo de película

- La vida no se puede detener ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

- Sí

- Mañana quiero que asistas a clase, entenderé que tu rendimiento baje durante un tiempo pero será mejor así, no puedes abandonar ahora

- ¿Abandonar el qué?

- Ella te enseñó muchas cosas, no querría que te quedaras parado por esto, tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que enfrentarte a tu destino

- ¿Te refieres a Voldemort?

- A lo que venga, a lo que sea

- Lo sé, lo he estado pensando, ya no me importa demasiado, por fin ha logrado que deje mi absurda obsesión de venganza. Ya no podría devolverme a nadie de los que he perdido. Afrontaré la vida como ella me enseñó, sin esperar nada más y quizás algún día, nuestro odiado destino, vuelva a juntarnos para poder volver a perderme en sus ojos, en sus brazos, para volver a sentirme en casa

- Lo siento tanto, Harry, Sirius y tú os tenéis que apoyar mutuamente, estoy seguro que ese era su deseo

- Gracias profesor, mañana nos veremos en el desayuno

- Es espero, Harry, eso espero – Dumbledore sonrió tiernamente al muchacho y salió de la habitación

A eso de las diez de la noche llamaron a la puerta del apartamento, Dobby abrió y se encontró a la pequeña Ginny.

- Buenas noches, Dobby

- Buenas noches, señorita

- ¿Qué tal ha pasado el día Harry?

- No ha querido comer nada pero le ha dado unas cuantas infusiones

- ¿Está en su cuarto?

- Así es, señorita

- Bien, muchas gracias

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa y se fue hacia la habitación, llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, giró el pomo y allí estaba él, sentado en la cama viendo fotos, una y otra vez. Se quitó la bata y se quedó en camisón, luego se metió en la cama junto a él y se acurrucó en su pecho, Harry la cogió entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Gracias por venir

- Necesitaba estar contigo

- Y yo que lo estuvieses – Harry acariciaba el sedoso pelo de Ginny – Esta es la casa de la abuela ¿Es bonita, verdad?

- Sí, es preciosa

- ¿Vendrás este verano conmigo?

- No lo dudes

- Aquí estaba intentando hacerles una foto juntos pero no hacían más que saltar chispas, así que hice una a Emy, otra a Sirius y las junté

Harry le explicó cada foto a su novia hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, cansados y unidos por la tremenda pena. Por la mañana, alguien les zarandeaba suavemente hasta que abrieron los ojos y comprobaron que era un Sirius sonriente.

- ¿No debo preocuparme, verdad?

Al principio no entendieron la pregunta hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían pasado la noche juntos, ambos se sonrojaron.

- Es broma, ya sé que es inocente, me alegra que pasaras la noche aquí, Ginny, estoy seguro que Harry es ahora cuando más te necesita

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Poppy me ha traído una poción para relajarme un poco y reanimarme anímicamente, eso ayuda

- Pues creo que voy a necesitar un poco

- Lo tenéis en la mesa, tomároslo después de desayunar

- Vale

- Harry, quería pedir a Dumbledore que te deje quedarte esta semana aquí conmigo, quiero trasladarme aquí

- Me parece buena idea

- Podremos hablar por las noches, bueno las que no tengas visitas

- Creo que no voy a poder volver, si alguien se entera, podemos tener problemas

- En eso te doy la razón, aunque una noche es una noche

El día transcurrió entre muestras de condolencia, clases de poca inspiración y comidas sin ganas. En la cena, McGonagall se acercó a los chicos y les indicó que después de cenar fueran al despacho de Dumbledore. No les importó obedecer, más bien parecían marionetas guiadas por algún hilo invisible, así que después de una sobremesa, principalmente enfocada a dar las gracias por el cariño recibido de la gente que sabía o suponía que Emy era familiar de Harry, se fueron hacia el despacho. Allí solo estaban Sirius, Remus, Arabella, McGonagall y Dumbledore. En cuanto llegaron, la jefa de la casa les dio un abrazo a cada uno y luego fue Arabella, que intentaba controlar sus lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

- Hoy, antes de bajar a cenar, he recibido una carta de Emy, una carta dirigida a nosotros, quería esperar a leerla cuando estuviésemos todos

- ¿Una carta? – Preguntó extrañado Harry

- Esto da qué pensar – Contestó Sirius – Creo que Emy sabía a la perfección lo que sucedería aquella noche

- Léala – Dijo Harry al director

Mi muy querida familia:

Debe parecer raro recibir una carta después de lo ocurrido, así soy yo, sorprendente. Fuera de bromas, es porque no podía entregárosla antes.

Decidí escribir esto esta mañana, cuando comprendí que no podía hacer nada para evitar mi destino, explicaré esta frase con mayor detenimiento, sobre todo para ahorrar a mi amado sobrino una futura investigación (Jejeje, cariño sigue manteniendo esa curiosidad pero sin pasarte).

La noche en que Harry se marchó, estaba escrito, en un antiguo pergamino, que se guardó a buen recaudo, que el espíritu de Myrddin podría volver a descender hasta posarse en un mago o una bruja con suficiente poder como para soportar el espíritu del mejor mago de la historia. Ese afortunado mago, al llevar su espíritu, se convertiría en lo que su antecesor había sido antaño, el poder mágico más grande de todos, el más poderoso y ecuánime, y tendría que vagar por el tiempo y el espacio para equilibrar los poderes del resto de sus semejantes. Debería abandonar a todos sus seres amados y olvidarse de ellos, debería ascender como un dios y reinar con benevolencia y justicia, debería dejar de ser humano para convertirse en divino.

Esta historia la sé desde que entré en mi peculiar biblioteca y comencé a leer sin parar, aunque siempre creí que sería una leyenda, algo sin excesiva importancia, esto demuestra que no se debe desechar las cosas sin refutarlas.

La confirmación llegó el día de La Ceremonia. Los Fundadores no tenían muy claro si la historia se iba a convertir en realidad de cabo a rabo, o si solo fuese una aproximación pero me dejaron claro que, en la actualidad, solo había cuatro personas con suficiente poder para soportar el espíritu de Myrddin. Una era Voldemort, otra Dumbledore, otra Harry y la última yo. Según ellos, y si estuviesen en ese caso, elegirían claramente entre dos, Harry y yo, solamente por la edad. De esos dos, se quedarían con quien nombraran La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres.

Todos los que estáis ahí, sabréis que mi mayor ilusión no era, precisamente, tener un inmenso poder y menos si no era para hacer justicia a mi familia; así que yo tenía planeado que fuese a Harry a quien nombraran pero la famosa leyenda cambió del todo mis planes. De esa manera, el nombramiento venía con la primera cláusula del contrato, la siguiente era permanecer lo más posible al margen de los conflictos y, por supuesto, no matar a Voldemort. No sé si he sido muy lista en mi vida pero, claramente, esas cláusulas estaban estipuladas así para mantenerme con vida hasta que llegara el momento de que fuese absorbida por Myrddin. Aún así, intenté ver las cosas por el lado bueno, tendría poder para proteger a los míos durante un tiempo, nada ni nadie podría hacerles daño pero a cambio entregaría mi vida y mi cuerpo a un espíritu nuevo.

No fue fácil elección, por un lado podría proteger a Harry, él no dejaría su vida por un capricho del destino y tendría más tiempo para aprender a defenderse por sí mismo pero, por otro lado, debía abandonarle y olvidarme de él, de todos... de Sirius.

No creáis que fue una simple elección, que me lo tomé como una cuestión baladí, incluso hice mi lista de pros y contras, que resultó larga y complicada, apenas tenía unas horas para decidirlo, hasta que cayera la noche. Toda mi vida fue puesta en tela de juicio en mi cabeza. Ahora que había encontrado una familia, a Harry, la idea de poder olvidar y ahogar el dolor que mi corazón sentía a cada momento por la culpa, por la ausencia y por la soledad, se me hacía menos apetitosa.

Intenté convencerme que podría proteger a mis chicos, a la escuela, al bien, en vez de pensar que iba a romper mi promesa de no separarme de Harry. Intenté convencerme que él había vivido solo toda su vida, sin el cariño de quien le ama de verdad y que ahora podría suplir con el de sus amigos, que al fin y al cabo, han sido su auténtica familia, así que acepté la misión con todas sus consecuencias.

En aquel momento no pensé que mi vida recobrarse del todo su color. Mi corazón ya se conformaba con bombear desde que Harry estaba conmigo, volqué todo mi cariño y entusiasmo en él. También tenía el regocijo de la acogida de gente maravillosa, mis Guardianes, mis compañeros y mi director. Ni en mis mejores sueños concebí que se convirtieran en un verdadero apoyo para mí, que hicieran que el despertar trajese esperanza por un día nuevo, en vez de tener el habitual vacío en el estómago, símbolo de una vida llena de errores y caminos incorrectos. Nunca creí que ellos me hiciesen olvidar mi rencor, mi rabia y mi impotencia, todo gracias a mis compañeros y a mis cuatro chicos.

Pero de repente, un día, en la mejor encerrona de todas, oigo del único hombre que he amado, que me corresponde y que no puede soportar la vida sin mí. Esas palabras fundieron mi coraza de acero, la que tantas veces me mantuvo en pie, se quebró y mi corazón salió del pecho y las lágrimas ya no sabían a hielo y sentía mi piel erizada y todos los sentimientos, los que cualquier mujer enamorada tiene, nacieron de pronto en mí como si hubiese sido una niña toda mi vida.

Comienza una relación maravillosa que nos une a pesar de nuestro destino, estar separados físicamente y que no puedo rechazar, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente son prisioneros de él. Y yo, cada vez, me siento más y más fuerte, más convencida que puedo cambiar las cosas, que nadie podrá arrebatarme mi amor hacia los demás ¡Qué equivocada!

Voldemort regresa y me enfrento a él. Es un encuentro de tú a tú y me dio cuenta que no tengo miedo, que ya no puede dañarme como antes y vuelvo a crecer tanto, que hasta creo que me podrían salir alas, me creo fuerte, me creo invencible ¡Qué equivocada!

El tiempo pasa y me trae el regalo que más ansiaba, la libertad de Sirius y el anuncio de mi boda, a la que no había podido decir no, aún sabiendo en el fondo de mí que no le podría entregar una vida llena de años, de experiencias pero me sigo resistiendo, sigo pensando que soy capaz de todo, incluso de cambiar mi propio destino.

Todo se asienta poco a poco, incluso hay días en los que no recuerdo que he sido tan infeliz que quisiera haber muerto de cualquier manera. Pero la vida me vuelve a poner en mi sitio, un nuevo ataque y esta vez, mi soberbia ante Voldemort hace que pierda la batalla. Mis pilares se derrumban al ver que ha habido bajas, que el colegio está destrozado, que mis amigos han salido por los pelos de una muerte segura y que Ginny ya no está con nosotros. Hablo con Los Fundadores, ellos me explican que ella ya está enfrentándose a su cargo como Guardiana y entiendo que la cuenta atrás ya ha comenzado pero no puedo explicar nada, ni siquiera cuando veo la decepción y el reproche en los ojos de mi amado Harry, mis alas se pliegan para caer en picado hasta que mi sobrino me recoge, justo cuando me iba a estrellar.

Los papeles se cambian, mi pequeño niño ya no lo es tanto, ha luchado valeroso contra dementores y mortífagos, saliendo con apenas unos roces en su cuerpo y Ron, mi Guardián valeroso, ha hecho un fantástico papel y se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que es Hermione para él; Hermione, la mujer con más coraje que he conocido después de mi hermana, inteligente y bella como la que más, solo ella pudo dar con el engaño y lo hizo. Ellos tres, con tan solo dieciséis años, han sido capaces de enfrentarse a un ataque masivo, salir airosos y, lo más importante, hacer que los demás también salieran indemnes.

Para mí, aquella noche, era una clara señal de que ellos ya poseían sus propias alas, solo había que esperar, el tiempo vendría a por mí. Por supuesto no había contado, cuando me comprometí, a tener una nueva familia y menos aún a formalizarla, a que mi amor estuviese conmigo a mi lado, a volver a mi casa soñada, a superar la peor noche de mi vida, a ver a mi sobrino enamorado, a ver a mis mejores amigos unidos... No conté con que algún día volviese a ser feliz, feliz como cuando era niña, feliz por tener a mi alrededor a la gente a la que amo.

De nuevo el destino se encargó de volver a quebrar mis alas, mataron a mi hermana haciéndome recordar que, si sentía semejante tristeza por alguien que no había compartido mis ilusiones, sería mejor que me preparase para la perdida de alguien al que amaba.

Seguramente será egoísmo, el mayor de todos, querer morir antes que tus semejantes. Sé que es así porque, a nadie que conozco, le deseo pasar en su vida lo que he pasado yo. No estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir de ese modo, esta vez la que moriría sería yo, no habría lágrimas, ni rabia, ni impotencia, ni volvería a vivir conmigo ese enorme vacío en el estómago... esta vez sería yo la que se quedaría atrás.

A veces, el destino, se comporta de manera caprichosa y digo esto porque, nada más volver al colegio, me puso en bandeja de plata lo que más me podía costar dejar, Sirius. Él solo se dejó picar por el gusanillo de la inseguridad, quizás promovido por lo mismo que pienso yo, nada bueno permanece, y eso le hizo alejarse de mí, aunque yo sé y él sabe, que nuestro amor será lo único que perdure el resto de la eternidad. Y llegó el día en que se suponía que se marcharía Ron, aunque no fue así, quien se marchaba era Harry. Me vestí elegante, maquillé mi tristeza, preparé mi discurso y bajé para despedirme. Lo mejor sería avisar a Sirius de que nuestro chico se marchaba, así también le vería yo a él, por última vez, sin poder decir adiós, sin poder expresar a cada uno de vosotros mi amor.

Bajando las escaleras lo presencié todo. Ginny entró más hermosa que nunca, vi a Harry mirarla con tanto amor y ser correspondido por ella, que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Yo conocía aquella mirada, era la misma de James y Lily, la misma.

Mi egoísmo iba a hacer que me perdiera todos los momentos que ellos volviesen a mirarse, quizás su boda, o la de Ron y Mione, o la de Remus y Bell. Yo quería estar allí y quería verlo junto a Sirius, quería acostarme en la cama con él y hablar, reírme y llorar de las ocurrencias de la vida, de las penas, de lo que viniese, me daba igual, pero quería estar allí y con él siempre a mi lado, guiándome por el camino como lo había echo hasta entonces.

No podía dejar a Harry, ni a los chicos, ni a mis compañeros, ni a mi director y mucho menos podía dejar a... Sirius.

Intenté que mi cabeza funcionase rápido, que mi nuevo plan improvisado diese resultado, no tuve más remedio que involucrar a los chicos y ellos, como siempre, obedecieron sin apenas preguntar. Di gracias que no estuviese Harry, él hubiese excavado en mi interior hasta encontrar las repuestas necesarias.

Fue demasiado tarde, en cuanto cayó la noche, le noté dentro de mí, Myrddin nadaba a sus anchas por mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón.

Los chicos recogieron todos los ingredientes que les pedí, lo cual fue una asombrosa hazaña por su parte, y conseguí colar un ingrediente sin que Los Fundadores pudieran detectarlo.

Solo hay un ingrediente que diferencie la pócima "Esencia de Hogwarts", la cual anula los poderes de quien la prepara para dárselos a quien esa persona elija, y la pócima "Espíritu libre", que separa las almas de dos personas que están unidas para que puedan sobrevivir ambas, está última era la que estaba obligada a preparar en cuanto él se fuese, ya que sino ambos moriríamos por la distancia.

Ese ingrediente no se consigue fácilmente, nadie podría contar con que yo tuviese uno, pero así de ingenioso es a veces el destino, en mis manos cayó una lágrima de un hada, el ingrediente clave y lo utilicé para aferrarme a la vida.

He perdido, era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba muy metido en mí, así que mi poción solamente sirvió para traspasar unos pocos poderes y solo durante unos días. El que más he odiado toda mi vida, no se fue de mí y encima se lo di a mi dulce Ginny, la premonición. Mi dulce y preciosa Ginny, el poder blanco absoluto, la hermana pequeña que siempre hubiese deseado tener, el corazón no le cabe en el pecho, es sin duda alguna el alma de Los Cuatro Guardianes, es su conexión, su vínculo.

A este poder se agarró fuerte mi espíritu invasor y ya son pocas las horas que puedo ser yo, así que escribo esta carta antes de no saber quién son mis seres queridos y lo peor, no saber quién soy yo o si alguna vez existí.

Pronto terminará esta pesadilla de huidas, de no saber qué he hecho, de mentiras a mi gente, a vosotros, pronto todo terminará y será entonces cuando sepáis la verdad, espero y deseo que no antes.

Quiero que todos sepáis que ha sido un honor ocupar parte de vuestras vidas y me llevo el consuelo de haberos arrancado en algún momento una sonrisa, la misma que hará que mi vida haya sido real por ocupar una pequeña parte de vuestros corazones. Os he querido a vosotros con todo mi ser y allí, donde descanse mi memoria, os seguiré amando.

No olvidéis que la vida es el mejor tesoro.

Os amaré siempre,

Emily Evans


	31. Leyendas

31. Leyendas

Muchas preguntas surgieron a partir de la carta. En la mente de los presentes estaba el último día que habían compartido con Emy. Hacía tiempo que no la habían visto tan contenta, llena de energía y divirtiéndose sin parar. Dumbledore sonrió al acordarse de todo lo que había comido en el banquete, saboreando hasta el último trozo de pan. Volvía a él la conversación que mantuvieron sobre un ataque ese día, lo segura que estaba Emy de que no se iba a producir ninguno y que, a partir de ese día, el colegio estaría más protegido que nunca, esa maldita chiquilla se la había vuelto a jugar.

McGonagall lloraba, aún más tristemente, cuando recordó los buenos consejos que le daba a Bella mientras le peinaba y maquillaba para la boda, siempre tranquila por que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo ¡Qué ironía! Todo el tiempo del mundo.

Remus no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho Sirius en el banquete, "Cuando te estabas casando tú, me estaba casando yo". Él se había reído de su amigo y le había contestado que, seguramente, Emy ya sabría vivir mejor sin él, recordó la cara que puso al oír lo que Sirius contestó "Emy ya me ha contestado hoy, en cuerpo y alma". No lo dudó en cuanto se fijó en su amiga, estaba resplandeciente, parecía que de ella saliera luz propia.

Arabella estaba fatal después de que Dumbledore leyera la carta. Su mente no paraba de repetir la misma escena "Bell, él me sigue amando, esta vez estaremos juntos hasta el final" "Emy, ese el mejor regalo que puedes dar hoy" "Bell, ama a Remus sin temor, toda irá bien para ambos, Los Guardianes os cuidaran aquí abajo y los ángeles os protegen ahí arriba, no dejes que nada ni nadie pueda deslucir vuestra felicidad" "Claro que no lo haré ¿Qué puede salir mal hoy?". Cómo iba ella a pensar que se iría, ella era invencible, su reina, su mejor amiga.

Ron apretaba con firmeza la mano de Hermione. No podía dejar de pensar en que no volvería a ver a la dama que le había otorgado el valor y la seguridad, la que les había enseñado tanto y con la que se había reído tantas veces. Intentaba permanecer estable para que Harry, Hermione y Ginny pudieran apoyarse en alguien pero no era fácil. Él había perdido a alguien más que una amiga, que una buena profesora, que la madre escolar de todos, había perdido a su ángel. "Tu viaje ha sido el más difícil pero así tenía que ser. Con la persona que debías encontrarte, es a la que más desconocías y a la que debías alcanzar, tú. Eres excepcional Ron y nunca debes olvidarte de ello, tú puedes lograr todo aquello que te propongas con tesón y cariño" "Gracias Emy, si no fuese por ti" "No digas tonterías, yo no he tenido nada que ver con que tengas la mejor familia del mundo, la mejor hermana, el mejor amigo y por supuesto, la mejor novia. Todos ellos son tu fuerza y tu tesoro, cuídalos y protégelos, ellos te harán conseguir lo demás".

Hermione sentía que, de un momento a otro, iba a caer a un vacío horrible. Emy había encauzado sus vidas, les había querido a los cuatro como a sus propios hijos y de repente, ya no estaba allí. Intentaba llevar la situación con la mayor sabiduría posible, dando explicación a lo ocurrido pero, una vez más, aprendía algo nuevo. Hay preguntas que no pueden contestarse y suelen ser aquellas en que la respuesta es la única balsa en medio del mar. Ya no debatiría con nadie sobre filosofía, o sobre las injusticias, o las jerarquías de la magia, ya no tendría a su compañera para crear la maravillosa utopía de un mundo mejor, ni la valiosa amiga que le daba consejos a Ginny y a ella sobre los hombres ¿Quién les explicaría todas las dudas sobre la pareja y el sexo? Y lo peor de todo, ya no disfrutaría de su mera presencia, sin palabras, sin sonrisas. Solo su presencia valía para saber que hay cosas que merecen la pena, que siempre hay gente que lucha contra una vida llena de trampas y que, por su valor, salen hacia delante.

Ginny estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, miraba tras ella intentando ver más allá de aquella vista, de aquellas palabras, de los horribles momentos que estaban viviendo. También recordaba, día y noche, las muchas conversaciones con ella, o las risas y las miradas de complicidad. Para Ginny la situación era desoladora, ya que en el fondo sabía de antemano qué iba a suceder. Ahora entendía el motivo de las descargas cada vez que se tocaban y eso la había hecho pensar en cómo había logrado bailar y estar con Sirius. La respuesta la obtuvo en la carta, Merlín. Ella había estado, prácticamente, un año intentando encontrar la manera de poder unirlos y Merlín lo había conseguido sin ni siquiera tener su propio cuerpo. En aquel justo instante, todo su ser era un hervidero de sentimientos encontrados, rabia, impotencia, pena, dolor, angustia y también esperanza. No lo entendía muy bien pero, de la misma manera que sabía que algo iba a suceder aquella noche, sabía que volvería a ver a Emy, que no era el final pero lo mantendría en secreto, no se lo diría a nadie, no quería crear falsas esperanzas.

Harry mantenía la mirada clavada en Ginny, sin quererlo su mente se llenó de los pensamientos de ella y su corazón dio un pequeño salto ante la posibilidad de que Emy se cruzara de nuevo en su camino, si su novia lo sentía así, él estaba seguro de que así sería pero entendía que ella quisiese guardar el secreto y aún más con él, así que no le diría nada. Cerró los ojos y las palabras de su tía volvieron a su cabeza "Te quiero infinitamente, Harry Potter, necesito que lo sepas, necesito que lo recuerdes. No te fíes siempre de ese instinto tuyo tan audaz, al fin y al cabo, sólo es un instinto. ¿No me vas a negar que Ginny es lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida? Pues eso nos convierte en toda una familia, de hecho hoy estaremos en familia, será un día maravilloso, ya lo verás" "No te perdonaré esto, Emy. Me prometiste no dejarme, me prometiste quedarte a mi lado, estar siempre ahí y viviré hasta echártelo en cara... después de volver a tus brazos y decirte que has sido la mejor madre que hubiese podido desear".

- Ella lo sabía, por eso todo era tan intenso, no quiso desaprovechar ni un solo segundo de su último día... y no lo hizo – Sirius sonrió tristemente – Al menos pudimos vivir un día como una pareja normal

- ¿Pareja? – Preguntó Harry - ¿Estabais de nuevo juntos?

- Sí pero no era de nuevo, en realidad era la primera vez, aún así, prefiero quedarme con un leve sabor en la boca que nunca haberla tenido en mis labios

- No entiendo por qué se ha ido, no entiendo este cambio ¿A qué viene Merlín? ¿Cómo ha resurgido? – Preguntó Harry

- Muchas leyendas corren por ahí sobre él y, con el paso del tiempo, todas están deterioras y confundidas, solo él sabe su verdad pero algunos de nosotros creemos conocer su verdadera leyenda – Contestó Dumbledore

- ¿Podría contárnosla? – Preguntó Hermione

- Por supuesto que sí – Afirmó el Director

Ginny volvió a su silla, junto a Harry, y cogió la mano de su novio. En ningún momento se volvió a mirarle, aún sabiendo que él la buscaba con los ojos. Ella se mantendría, por lo menos, unos días alejada de suposiciones, no opinaría, ni comentaría ninguna premonición, quizás de esa forma podría, de alguna manera, corroborar o desechar su teoría de un nuevo encuentro.

Dumbledore comenzó a relatar la historia que se le había solicitado.

_ Myrddin, como él se presentó, es el nombre celta de Merlín, el mago por excelencia, el erudito en las tradiciones, el poeta por naturaleza y el gran transmisor del saber de los antiguos._

_ No se sabe mucho de su infancia, aunque se cree que fue engendrado por un ángel caído del cielo por lujuria y enviado por el mal, y la hija virgen del modesto Rey Demecia del sur de Gales. Justo en el momento de su nacimiento, Hafgán, druida de Gwynedd, auguró que había nacido "El Gran Señor de la luz", aquel que nos guiaría a una nueva era._

_ Merlín se cría, en sus primeros años, en Ynys Avallach, el reino de su abuelo materno y es educado por Dafyd, el sacerdote y Hafgán, el gran druida. Recibe el don de conocer el pasado, que le otorga el mal, pero también se le otorga la visión del futuro, con lo que no contaban las fuerzas del mal. No tardará en saber que ha sido engendrado por el mal para llevar al pueblo hacia la oscuridad, ya que a él le seguirían por ser medio humano._

_ Aún siendo un niño, defiende en público a su madre, perseguida como prostituta por su insólita maternidad. Humilla al juez que pretende condenarla, le acusa de ser hijo de un sacerdote y profetiza que va a morir ahogado, todo lo cual resulta ser cierto, con lo que Merlín y su madre huyen al bosque para alejarse de un pueblo en contra de ellos. Allí vive, más o menos ajeno al mundo exterior, y aprende a amar al bosque, en donde durante toda su vida encontró refugió._

_ Por aquel entonces, los reyes celtas de Britania estaban envueltos en luchas tribales, sin que ninguno lograra imponerse y pacificar el país._

_ Vortigern, que había buscado ayuda en mercenarios sajones, quienes pronto se dieron cuenta de que podían invadir fácilmente la isla y dominarla gracias a las luchas internas que la desgarraban, usurpó el trono y ordenó asesinar a los dos hijos del rey, pero uno de ellos, Uther, consiguió salvarse y fue educado en el continente por sus partidarios._

_ Vortigern mantuvo una lucha encarnizada durante más de una década contra los que querían quitarle su reinado. Cuando supo que Uther estaba vivo y formando un ejercito para destruirle, ordenó construir una fortaleza para defenderse de los ataques. Muchos magos y arquitectos pasaron por allí ya que, las obras, no avanzaban porque cada noche se derrumbaba lo construido durante el día. _

_ Tras consultar con los magos, estos dictaminaron que había que purificar el lugar de la construcción mezclando la sangre de un niño, sin padre humano, con los cimientos de la torre._

_ Buscando al niño, encontraron la pista de la princesa galesa que había tenido un hijo de padre desconocido, incluso para ella, que no podía explicar cómo había quedado embarazada. De este modo llegaron al bosque donde Merlín vivía con su madre y fueron presos para presentarlos frente al Rey Vortigern._

_ Cuando iba a producirse el sacrificio, Merlín aseguró al rey saber la causa por la que la torre se derrumbaba cada noche. Ante la sorpresa de los magos, explicó que bajo la torre existía una cueva en la vivían dos dragones, uno rojo y otro blanco, que cada noche mantenían una feroz lucha entre ellos, lo que movía los cimientos de la torre haciéndola caer._

_ Vortigern no se lo pensó un segundo y mandó que comprobaran esa historia por medio de unos zapadores que, sin querer, liberaron a los dragones. Así el dragón blanco y el rojo se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro en una pelea encarnizada en la que el blanco, aún siendo más pequeño, venció al rojo._

_ El rey, asombrado, le pide una interpretación a Merlín y éste profetizó que Uther se enfrentaría a Vortigern y lo vencería. Al rey no le gustó en exceso esa interpretación, así que apresó a Merlín para sacarle más provecho y mató a su madre. De esa manera, Merlín jura vengarse de aquel rey sin piedad y poner sus servicios a manos de su oponente._

_ Logra escapar y va directo a presentarse a Uther, quien le recibe con recelo pero escucha lo que el mago le viene a advertir y es que el Rey Vortigern piensa atacarles por sorpresa dentro de tres días._

_ Uther, con la ayuda de Merlín, consigue derrotar a Vortigern y convertirse en el nuevo Rey. El mago le da a Excalibur, otorgada por La Dama del Lago, y con la que Merlín luchó en la batalla, un espada superior a cualquiera, una espada que solo podrá empuñar un hombre bueno y honesto._

_ El corazón medio humano de Merlín hace que confíe en el nuevo rey, creyendo que éste sería justo con su pueblo, así que abandona la corte para volver a los bosques. Durante unos pocos años la túnica de Merlín, ligeramente apoyada en la vara de roble que simboliza su poder, se vislumbró entre las nieblas mágicas que surgían del bosque, también en los caminos e incluso visitó algunos palacios en donde siempre se le acogió. Allí donde llegaba, se sentía el poder de la sabiduría y se escuchaba la voz de la naturaleza pero los tiempos que le tocó vivir eran de crueldad y desorden._

_ El Rey Uther Pendragón no lograba imponerse sobre otros caudillos rivales, ni terminar con la amenaza sajona, así que Merlín regresa de nuevo para comenzar a buscar al hombre que pudiera unir a los celtas y ser llamado rey por todas las tribus._

_ Cuando Uther conoce a Igerne de Tintagel, esposa del duque de Cornualles, enloquece de amor por ella y su razón muere con su locura. Pide imperiosamente a Merlín que le ayude a conquistarla y, aunque el mago se niega en rotundo en un principio, luego cede al ver la lucha que mantiene el rey para acabar con el duque y así quedarse con su mujer. Puso la magia al servicio de los deseos de su rey haciéndole prometer que pararía la guerra y que no haría daño al duque. Uther lo promete pero no lo cumple, mientras él engaña a Igerne, teniendo el aspecto del duque para así poder tomarla, da órdenes de acabar con el duque y con todo su ejército y así se comete. _

_ Merlín, colérico por la traición, le arrebata a Excalibur para clavarla en una roca hasta que un hombre honesto de corazón logre sacarla. Avisa al rey que, de su unión con Igerne, saldrá un niño que él se llevará para instruir. Así es como nace Arturo y como Merlín se lleva al pequeño para educarle, no como un mago, sino como consejero en ética y moral para convertirle en un muchacho justo. A partir de ahí, comienza la misión que Merlín debe llevar a cabo, preparar la llegada de Pendragón, Gran Dragón, el gran monarca que reinará en toda Inglaterra. _

_ Merlín se convirtió en el mago por excelencia. Es un sabio que conoce el pasado, presente y futuro, puede utilizar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, del mundo visible y del mundo oscuro, invisible, el Otro Mundo. Tiene el dominio de la palabra, el poder de la voz, pronuncia las fórmulas sagradas en las principales ceremonias religiosas, recita encantamientos y posee el don de la videncia. Además ejerce las funciones políticas propias de los druidas, él es quien proporciona un rey a los celtas utilizando su poder mágico para que Arturo sea concebido. Después se ocupará personalmente de la educación del muchacho que, bajo su protección, adquirirá la sabiduría y la fuerza. Así Merlín se convierte en el poder en la sombra, el consejero y embajador, el mago que compartirá el poder con Arturo._

_ Con el paso del los años Uther se consume cada vez más en su propia locura y arrastra con él a Igerne. El rey se termina quitando la vida por una enorme depresión, producida por su desmesurada locura, Igerne también muere dejando a su hija Morgana, cuyo padre era el Duque de Cornualles, sola y resentida con todos._

_ Tras el fallecimiento del Rey todos quieren gobernar y, entre ellos, deciden que quien sea capaz de sacar la espada de la roca, podrá hacerlo, ya que será el poseedor de la espada Excalibur, capaz de derrotar a todas las demás. Una a uno todos los caballeros lo intentan y ninguno consigue su objetivo. _

_ Para entonces, la noticia ya había llegado a oídos de Merlín y decide regresar a la corte con Arturo a su lado. Solo el canciller mayor del rey Uther sabe que tuvo un hijo pero no sabe nada de su paradero, así que no se espera que nadie más reclame el trono._

_ Merlín le ordena a Arturo que saque la espada de la piedra y éste logra desenterrarla de la misma entraña de la roca, para sorpresa de los presentes, ya que Arturo es todavía muy joven y no tiene aspecto de caballero._

_ Merlín les anuncia que Arturo es el único hijo que tuvo Uther y así lo confirma el canciller, a su pesar. La mayoría de los que quieren el trono se rinden ante él y le aceptan como su nuevo Rey por sangre y por Excalibur pero un grupo reducido se niega y se declara, de nuevo, la guerra._

_ En el campo de batalla, Arturo demuestra su valentía al ordenar a sus hombres no atacar y presentarse solo ante sus enemigos. El futuro rey se postra ante el jefe de la rebelión y le otorga a Excalibur para que, con ella, le corte la cabeza. Nada más coger la espada, el jefe oye el canto de ésta, que le demuestra que está hecha para Arturo, y así, sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre, Arturo consigue juntar a todas las tribus de Inglaterra y unificarlas convirtiéndose en el gran monarca de toda Inglaterra._

_ En la noche de su coronación, su hermana Morgana, disfrazada y convertida en una bruja del lado del mal, seduce a Arturo aprovechando que el mago Merlín se ha vuelto a recluir en el bosque. _

_ Bajo la luz de la luna, Merlín duerme cobijado por las hojas. Son estás quienes le susurran el horrible error que su pupilo está cometiendo, inmediatamente Merlín regresa a la corte, aunque ya es demasiado tarde. _

_ Arturo se entera de su incesto por el mago y le jura que jamás haría algo semejante, que le han engañado pero Merlín sabe que de esa unión nacerá un niño que traerá el desorden y la muerte al reino. Desde entonces, Merlín prefiere dejar al margen sus habituales escapadas al bosque y centrarse más en estar con su rey Arturo, así se convierte en su máximo consejero y entre ambos idean la Mesa Redonda. Está era una mesa, ubicada en un gran edificio circular, que era panteón de todos los grandes caballeros que habían guerreado demostrando valentía y honradez, en donde se celebraban los consejos del reino._

_ Después de que Merlín instituya, junto con Arturo, la Mesa Redonda, forma una nueva caballería, profetiza los misterios del Grial, incluso su propio destino, una discípula aventajada utilizará sus artes mágicas contra él encerrándolo para siempre en una cárcel de aire, y los hechos del reinado de Arturo. _

_ El rey Arturo se casa con Gwenhwyvar, por nosotros conocida como Ginebra, hija del Rey irlandés Fergus._

_ Al poco tiempo, Arturo decide salir en busca del grial junto con parte de sus caballeros y Merlín se ocupa de encontrar a un ser justo que protege a la reina y al reino, lo encuentra en Lancelot._

_ Merlín vuelve a comprobar su error al ver que Arturo no vuelve con los años y Ginebra no puede evitar enamorarse de Lancelot, un amor totalmente correspondido, aunque ambos estén casados. Se siguen sumando años y Arturo no regresa. A pesar de las advertencias de Merlín, Ginebra cae en los brazos de su amado Lancelot._

_ La ambiciosa Morgana, que como único propósito tiene el derrocar al rey Arturo e instaurar a su hijo Mordred, se entera y ve su oportunidad de actuar. Gracias a la magia, su hijo ha crecido más rápido para ocupar antes el trono y, el mismo día en el que el Rey regresa, sin su ansiado Grial, cansado y derrotado, se encuentra con la traición de su mujer y de un gran amigo. No bastando con ello, Mordred se presenta ante toda la corte como su hijo y pide que se haga justicia, ya que al ser todos iguales, según las leyes, la reina ha cometido traición al rey y debe ser juzgada._

_ A Arturo se le parte el corazón, su ansiado regreso no ha traído más que problemas y busca de nuevo el consejo de Merlín, que por desgracia le recuerda que sus leyes son así. Ginebra es juzgada y condenada a muerte pero Arturo es incapaz de dejarla morir en la hoguera y le ruega a Merlín que utilice su magia para acabar con aquel horror. Merlín convoca a la lluvia, que apaga la hoguera, pero Mordred cuenta con ello y demuestra que no todos son iguales ante la justicia, que la Mesa Redonda solo es una fachada y que el rey siempre se sale con la suya._

_ El pueblo está harto de las ausencias del rey y de sus caballeros, quieren a alguien que esté allí protegiéndolo, no a un rey que persiga sueños inútiles, así que parte de ellos se unen al malvado Mordred para destronar a Arturo._

_ En el campo de batalla padre e hijo se enfrentan a muerte pero Arturo es incapaz de matar a su hijo y le deja con vida tras ganar la batalla pero Mordred no siente el menor afecto por su padre y le atraviesa el pecho con una daga envenenada, acto seguido Arturo le da muerte con Excalibur._

_ Merlín encuentra a Arturo moribundo con Excalibur en sus manos. El aún joven rey, le pide a su amigo que devuelva la espada a La Dama del Lago, para que nadie pueda abusar de su poder, y el mago así lo hace._

Dumbledore carraspea y, con un movimiento de su varita, hace aparecer una copa con agua. Los cuatro chicos le miran sin apenas pestañear, estaban embriagados con el sonido de la voz de Dumbledore contándoles la historia de Myrddin. Cada uno de ellos no se explicaba cómo es que no era profesor de Historia, seguro que todo el mundo aprendería mucho más.

- Has dejado de piedra a los muchachos – Dijo McGonagall al director mientras sonaba su nariz con un pañuelo

- Incluso a mí – Agregó Remus

- La historia deriva por muchos cauces, sobre todo a partir de ese punto – Comenta Dumbledore después de posar el vaso – Yo me inclino más por la mística que por la probable

- Está claro que la probable no era cierta, ahora está de nuevo con nosotros – Sirius habló de forma seca, ni bien ni mal, como si permaneciera encima de la línea entre el odio y la adoración.

- Por favor, profesor, termine la historia – Pidió Hermione

_ Se cree que Merlín llevó a Arturo a Avallon, en donde descansa tranquilo en la frontera del mundo, durmiendo un sueño encantado, el de que, algún día, los hombres consigan crear un lugar en donde vivir en paz, Camelot._

_ Por su parte Merlín volvió al bosque. En las primeras edades, en los bosques, los druidas pasaban gran parte de su tiempo dedicados al estudio, al conocimiento de lo natural y lo sobrenatural. Era un espacio para la soledad, el aprendizaje y la comunicación con el Otro Mundo. Allí se realizaban los ritos y sacrificios, los héroes celtas se adentraban en la frondosidad para superar pruebas, recuperarse de las heridas y los fracasos, o buscar el camino al Otro Mundo. Es un territorio de nadie, un espacio entre dos mundos, donde todos los prodigios son posibles y donde los locos y los sabios se convierten en profetas._

_ Merlín, como perfecto conocedor del saber antiguo, se retira al bosque dejando el destino de los hombres en sus propias manos; está cansado, decepcionado y siente que su propia vida no ha sido aprovechada. Encuentra en el bosque, como siempre su refugio, su hogar y un aliado. _

_ Allí conoce al amor de su vida Nimue o también llamaba Viviana, y vive con ella arropado por el bosque. Con el paso del tiempo ve que puede instruirla en las artes mágicas y así, poco a poco, va enseñándole sus conocimientos hasta que un día cede ante los deseos de su amada y le enseña el más poderoso y peligroso de los conjuros, las palabras mágicas que convierten a un hombre en prisionero de quien las pronuncia. En el momento en que realiza la máxima demostración de su poder, Merlín se está entregando a Nimue, al pronunciar el conjuro, el anciano mago acepta quedar prisionero de la voz de su amada. Desde entonces Merlín permanecerá encerrado en su cárcel de amor invisible, hasta que otro mago deshaga el hechizo._

- No me puedo creer que fuese tan capullo – Exclamó Ron

- ¡Señor Weasley! Está usted hablando de Merlín – Riñó la profesora de transformaciones que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas por el poco respeto mostrado

- Es que no entiendo por qué lo hizo, se suponía que ya había profetizado su final, entonces ¿Por qué siguió adelante?

- Es una buena apreciación, Ronald – Contestó Albus – Siempre he creído que ya estaba cansado, que su corazón de humano lo tenía lleno de decepciones pero que, aún así, nunca podía dejar de esperanzarse con ellos... Nimue fue eso, él se entregó sin reservas a un amor a medias, se dio cuenta que cuando entregas por primera vez poder, luego solo quieren más de lo mismo

- ¿Y se supone que él ha estado encerrado todos estos años? – Preguntó Ginny

- Se supone que sí – Contestó la subdirectora

- Si sobre su vida hay leyendas, sobre en dónde descansaba hay muchas más – Explicó Dumbledore – Aún no lo habéis estudiado en Historia porque Merlín siempre ha sido un tema difícil de tratar y se requiere un conocimiento más amplio y libre de la magia

- Ya veo que se necesita todo eso y creo que mucho más – Ironizó Harry – Ha vivido una vida llena de errores y desencantos, sin embrago vuelve ¿Es que cree que lo va a hacer mejor? Yo, sinceramente, lo dudo

- No debes juzgarle tan a la ligera, Harry – Dumbledore intentó ser suave en su tono, ya que sabía que Harry insinuaba que el cambio por su tía significa un cambio a peor – Merlín reunió en su persona todos los poderes de anteriores magos, con el único objetivo de crear el último gran reino de los antiguos britanos, un reino mejor para todos

- Yo no digo que no tuviese buenas intenciones... Emy también las tenía

- Si Emy consideró liberarle, fue por algún motivo, no debes olvidarte de eso, Harry – Dumbledore sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso

- Emy le liberó porque sino yo hubiese muerto – Se culpó Harry

- No fue eso, ella también hubiese muerto, además existen muchas otras pociones y maneras de aliviar esa ausencia, y ella las sabía

- Es curioso que hablemos de esto – Sirius tomó la palabra sin haber escuchado las últimas apreciaciones – A Emy le fascinaba, igual que a mí, la historia de Merlín, la comentamos muchas veces. Ella decía que Merlín seguía viviendo, aunque fuera del tiempo y del espacio, sin envejecer, sin vivir ni morir, ella decía que nos contemplaba, encerrado en su prisión construida con la magia de las palabras, con el poder de su voz. Recuerdo discutir con ella sobre la ubicación de la prisión, yo siempre creí que él dormía bajo "La Danza de los Gigantes", es decir, bajo las piedras del círculo mágico de Stonehenge, mientras que ella estaba convencida que descansaba en el bosque, incluso decía que era nuestro bosque, en una gruta de cristal cercana a un manantial – Sirius sonrió tristemente – Ahora sé que ella siempre tuvo razón, que para ella no fue una creencia, que sabía perfectamente el lugar por haber estado allí


	32. Caminar hacia delante

32. Caminar hacia delante

El domingo llegó rápido, la vuelta a las clases, los entrenamientos de quidditch, las charlas con Sirius y Dumbledore o entre los cuatro, hacían cada día un poco más llevadero el dolor. Había momentos en los que a Harry le dolía tanto el pecho que pensaba que iba a desmayarse, incluso tuvo que pasar por la enfermería y terminó tomando la misma medicación que Sirius. Durante unas horas le dejaba en un suave estado de letargo, sin dejar que se durmiese del todo, aunque al menos su mente no funcionaba lo suficiente como para martirizarse, eso sí, no lo podía tomar antes de los entrenamientos o sabía que se caería de la escoba.

Los profesores se portaron muy bien con los cuatro, les daban un amplio margen y no les apretaban mucho, no se sabía muy bien si era porque ellos no estaban animados o por entender el dolor de los chicos.

Pronto no hubo nadie que no supiese que Harry era el sobrino de Emy, que para él era como una madre, y, por esa razón, se volcaron en darle apoyo, claro está que no todos pero sí la gran mayoría. El muchacho no pudo dejar de ver la ironía que suponía volver a recibir las condolencias, como hacía un mes, pero esta vez con razón.

El sábado, cuando estaba entrenando Gryffindor, llegó al campo el equipo de Slytherin con su capitán al mando, Draco Malfoy. Enseguida se armó un revuelo pero esta vez Draco reculó, Harry le demostró que era mejor que no se acercara a él, ya que sino, sería con quien pagara su furia. Ni que decir tiene que se marchó con las orejas gachas y maldiciendo. Ni siquiera aquel acontecimiento pudo alegrar lo más mínimo a Harry, no se pasaba el día llorando por las esquinas pero ni una leve sonrisa había asomado por su cara desde que Emy ya no estaba allí.

Ron no estaba de humor para nada, ni Hermione y ni que decir Ginny, que al dolor de la perdida de Emy se le sumaba la impotencia de no saber qué decir a Harry. Cierto que los chicos, sobre todo Harry, estaban mal pero Sirius era una especie de muerto viviente. Cuando no daba clases ni tenía guardia, se encerraba en el cuarto hasta que Harry venía a sacarle de allí. Muchas veces escuchaba antes de llamar y le oía hablar solo, o llorar, incluso en alguna ocasión le había oído canturrear alguna canción de Emy. Harry hubiese deseado poder ayudar a su padrino pero apenas tenía energía para superarlo él.

Era el último día que dormía en su habitación del apartamento, quería quedarse pero en el fondo sabía que lo mejor sería volver a dormir con sus cuatro compañeros, así no se pasaría media noche maldiciendo y de mal humor. Recogía la ropa, guardaba las sábanas después de haberlas lavado y secado, limpiaba su cuarto para dejarlo como a Emy le hubiese gustado, recogido y limpio. Ya tenía el baúl cargado y estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta, cuando entró Hedwig con una carta. ¡Qué extraño! No tenía a nadie fuera que le escribiera, aún más extraño fue que su lechuza la trajera en el pico. Al dejarla en la mesa Harry reconoció la letra clara, limpia y redonda de su tía.

Mi muy querido Harry:

Mi pequeño, mi niño... saber que tenía que alejarme de ti y de Sirius, es el mayor tormento que he tenido que soportar en mucho tiempo. Sé que estás enfadado, furioso, decepcionado y lo entiendo. Yo también lo estaría pero quiero que sepas que haber estado durante este escaso tiempo contigo, ha sido lo mejor de toda mi vida.

Tú me brindaste una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, me enseñaste un mundo nuevo, lleno de magia pero no de la que conoces, sino de la del corazón. Acogiste a una extraña sin reservas, solo tú eres capaz de hacer eso y te doy una vez más las gracias.

Eres un ser excepcional, no dejes nunca de creerlo y sé que serás capaz de enfrentarte al peor de los monstruos, la vida. Superarla día a día, es la prueba más difícil pero también es la que más recompensas trae. Tu corta existencia no te ha dado muchas alegrías, apenas premios y hasta hace poco, casi nada de cariño pero así debía de ser. No quiero que pierdas la esperanza de una vida mejor.

Por supuesto no digo que, si hubieses sido educado por tus padres, no serías el chaval tan genial que ahora eres pero sí de una manea totalmente diferente. Dumbledore hizo lo correcto al enviarte con Petunia, yo te hubiese mal criado, quizás, incluso, no te hubiese dejado ir a Hogwarts.

¡Qué razón tiene la abuela! El destino está escrito pero ¿Sabes que he descubierto? Que solo lo está para gente como nosotros, gente que marca el camino, que puedan seguir los demás.

¿Nunca has pensado qué ajenas y felices viven las personas? Esa observación ha marcado muchas de las decisiones y pensamientos que he tenido a lo largo de los años, siempre pensando, soñando e imaginado que quizás algún día podría ser como ellos, ajenos, felices... normales ¡Qué necia! Me otorgaron dones maravillosos, de los cuales he sacado partido, hicieron que tuviese una familia estupenda, que haya conocido amigos maravillosos y sin embargo, yo solo me fijé en lo que me faltaba o más bien me sobraba. Lo que creemos que somos, no nos deja ver lo que podemos llegar a ser.

Harry, no permitas que te suceda lo mismo, a pesar de todas las lágrimas, de las ausencias, del dolor por quien nos falta, no permitas caer en la oscuridad, no dejes que tu vida sea gris, no te fijes en lo que no tienes y céntrate en dar las gracias por lo que se te ha otorgado. Hay gente que dice que eso es ser un resignado, nada más lejos, es ser agradecido y feliz.

Te diría tantas cosas, me perderé tantos ratos y risas tuyas... Es que no quiero dejar esta carta, no quiero perderme tu vida, así que no lo haré... Te estaré vigilando, te estaré protegiendo, te estaré queriendo.

Perdóname y no recuerdes todo lo no te di.

Te quiere siempre,

Emy

P. D.: Esta es mi última orden, cúmplela. Deja esta carta, ponte en pie, camina erguido y orgulloso, sonríe y no mires atrás

- Lo haré – Dijo en voz alta el muchacho – Seguiré caminando hacia delante con la cabeza alta, me sentiré orgulloso cuando proceda, sonreiré más a menudo y no miraré atrás... lo haré. Te creo Emy, por que sé que eres lo bastante tozuda como para vigilarme. Lo haré para que, cuando volvamos a vernos, no puedas tirarme de las orejas... mientras que yo a ti sí... no te perdono Emy, no hasta que me pidas perdón personalmente

Sirius estaba frente al armario ropero, miraba las túnicas, sombreros, vaqueros, jerséis y vestidos de Emy. Recordaba cada vez que la había visto con alguno de ellos. Sabía que cuando una persona moría, se solía repartir sus bienes a las amistades pero él no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de su ropa, ni de sus joyas, incluso solía echar el perfume de Emy en su parte de la cama, como si ella se hubiese acostado a su lado, olía su almohada y se embriagaba de su aroma. Seguramente le daría a Hermione y a Ginny los productos de belleza, todos menos las diversas fragancias pero ahí terminaría todo, el armario se quedaría tal cual.

En las mesitas de noche, ella siempre tenía un ramillete de flores del invernadero y así sería todos los días. Sirius le había pedido el favor a la profesora de Herbología y ella, como respuesta afirmativa, le había dado un tremendo lamento, con su consiguiente disgusto y llorera. Se quedó sentado mirando al frente, al vacío, durante un buen rato, absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que, por fin, fue enfocando poco a poco, como si se levantara de una siesta de su adorada España, hasta que fijó su mirada en un cofre, de tamaño medio, con una preciosa cerradura en cobre.

Él conocía a la perfección aquel objeto, Emy no dejaba nunca que lo tocara, era su caja de los secretos, cosas suyas que permanecían en su intimidad. Más de una vez había bromeado con coger la caja y abrirla. Ella salía corriendo detrás de él para comenzar una pequeña trifulca divertida, de la cual, él siempre salía perdiendo. Ese recuerdo le sacó una triste sonrisa. Se levantó despacio, sin hacer ruido, cogió la caja, volvió a la cama a sentarse y la posó junto a él. Esperó a que ella viniese para quitarle el cofre pero nada sucedió, ella no vendría, los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de lágrimas de desconsuelo, de dolor, una vez más su pecho se contraía y su estómago le martilleaba. Emy había dejado la llave puesta, solo tendría que girarla y aquel tesoro se mostraría ante él. Despacio y con la mano temblorosa lo hizo, llevó la tapa hasta atrás, se encontró con otras muchas cajas y un sobre. El terciopelo rojo sangre, con el que estaba forrado el cofre, hacía resaltar el blanco del sobre. Solo un nombre "Sirius" con una letra clara, limpia y redonda, estaba escrito en él. Sacó la carta de su interior con miedo y comenzó a leer.

Mi amor:

¡Eres un cotilla! Sabía que terminarías por abrir el cofre, después dicen que las mujeres somos unas chismosas ¡JA! Sonríe tonto, si no quisiera que vieras el interior, no habría dejado la llave puesta.

Sé que ahora mismo me estás llamando cabrona o algo por el estilo, sí lo soy y es una lástima que no pueda ver tu cara en estos momentos... Ahora es cuando dejo de sonreír y me pongo melodramática.

Lo siento, de verdad, si tú me haces lo que yo te he hecho... No sé lo que pasaría, aunque seguramente me quedaría allí, cuidando de Harry y de los chicos, no me habría quedado otro remedio.

Quiero que sepas que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, es curioso que sea el último. Tú estás de nuevo conmigo, sé que me amas y que te sientes amado. Esto último es lo más importante para mí, ya que es lo único que he hecho de verdad en toda mi vida, lo único que no ha cambiado nunca, amarte, y necesitaba que lo supieras, aún así te lo diré más tarde.

Me encantaría que me sacaras a bailar luego y que, por fin, pudiéramos terminar un baile sin que se me electrice cada pelo de la cabeza, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si no ha sucedido haciendo el amor, no creo que suceda bailando.

Se me llena la boca cuando lo digo "HACIENDO EL AMOR". Ha sido indescriptible, solo unas pocas palabras llegan a mí con poco peso, ya que yo las elevaría a un grado mucho más alto. Romántico, tierno, sensible, certero, pasional, rítmico, caliente, electrizante, húmedo, escultural, sensitivo, sabroso...

No te enfades por lo que voy a decir ahora pero, si lo sé, lo hago antes... contigo, como fuese, aún acabando totalmente chamuscada. Solo ha tenido un problema, uno serio y que ahora entiendo en los demás, crea adicción, llevamos dos en unas tres horas y yo creo que me pondría de nuevo ahora mismo. Aunque solo hayan sido estas dos veces, han sido maravillosas y me las llevo clavadas en mi corazón y en mis entrañas.

Verás que hay más cofres pequeños dentro, cada uno tiene cosas diferentes, en realidad no creo que te sorprenda mucho lo que guardo en ellos. Aunque te hayas quejado de mi comportamiento introvertido, yo siempre me he mostrado a ti sin reservas, o casi siempre...

Mi última adquisición importante la hice cuando pasamos por casa de mis padres en Londres, espero que puedas verla porque merece la pena. Lo demás son cosas que ido guardando desde que soy niña y que me gustaría que guardaras como parte de mí. Enséñaselas a Harry, seguro que le hará ilusión pero espera a que se le pase el cabreo conmigo, tarde o temprano lo hará.

Acabo de releer lo que he escrito y me parece una absoluta tontería pero es que hoy me siento un poco tonta, será porque nunca he estado tan enamorada, tan enamorada de ti.

No pienses que me he ido sin dejar nada, que ya no estoy contigo, en el fondo sabes que eso no es verdad. Estaré en cada instante de tu vida hasta que volvamos a estar juntos, así será, no lo dudes. Mientras, disfrutaré de tus clases, de tus charlas, de tus lágrimas, hasta que un día me conviertas en un espíritu más pleno por poder oír tu risa, tus vaciles a Remus, tus peleas con Severus, tus conversaciones con Albus, tus discrepancias con Minerva... Viviré siempre a tu lado la educación de Harry, sus secretos y confesiones, tus consejos y sus peripecias, dale algo de manga ancha pero no le sueltes del todo, tiene una edad difícil y creo que ahora se puede poner un poco rebelde. Que vea en ti un modelo a seguir, no sé si eso me tranquiliza pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, tú no has salido tan mal. No te preocupes por Voldemort, ahora lo tiene bastante complicado para atacar al colegio o algunos de nuestros chicos, pero siempre hay peligro en campo abierto, así que planifica bien las Navidades.

He de dejarte, me estás mirando con cara de cordero y no me puedo resistir, solo falta un instante para que se anuncie, a toda la escuela, la boda de Remus y Bella, ojalá sean felices... Te contaré un secreto, no pude remediar pensar que podríamos haber sido nosotros pero luego caí en la cuenta que no nos hace falta, nuestro amor es lo más sagrado que he visto nunca.

Por favor Sirius, no te hundas por esto, no me hagas sentir responsable y cumple mi última petición. Cuando termines de leer la carta, haz lo que quieras con ella pero cierra el cofre para que otro día, cuando te encuentres mejor, puedas ver mis cosas. Levántate y sonríe confiado mientras caminas hacia delante.

Te amaré siempre

Emy

- Y yo a ti, siempre, siempre – Sirius cerró el cofre con la carta dentro y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo. Secó sus lágrimas, se puso en pie y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, como quién levanta doscientos kilos de peso, comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Salió de la habitación y allí vio a Harry – Tu tía me ha mandado sonreír

- A mí también

Ambos se contaron lo sucedido y prometieron poner todo su esfuerzo en superar su ausencia día a día. Aún con esas, acordaron que todos los fines de semana abrirían algún cofre para ver que había en su interior, claro símbolo de que los dos se resignaban a continuar como si nada. Bajaron juntos al comedor y allí se separaron, Sirius se fue a sentar con Hagrid y Viktor mientras que Harry se sentaba al lado de Ron y frente a Ginny y Hermione.

- Sirius tiene mejor cara hoy

- Se han aclarado un poco las cosas – Contestó Harry ante el comentario de Hermione

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? – Preguntó Ron

- No – Negó Harry por instinto, quería dejar aquello para ellos dos y no le apetecía dar más explicaciones

- Viktor Krum se está haciendo muy amigo de Hagrid, Remus y Sirius – Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry y sonriendo, había cambiado de tema a propósito

- Sí, musculitos debe haberse vuelto más simpático – Ironizó Ron

- Viktor ya era simpático

- ¡Qué te lo digan a ti!

- Hace mucho que no me venías con esas

- Que no comente, no significa que no piense

- ¿Qué pienses el qué? – Hermione dejó su tono burlón para pasar a uno de mosqueo

- Que ese pavo está detrás de ti y encima es profesor

- ¡Ron, por favor! No digas idioteces

- Lo que tú quieras, guapa

- No te pongas chulo

- ¿Chulo? Eso no ha sido chulo – Ron se fue calentando poco a poco – Si me quisiera poner chulo, te preguntaría qué coño te traes con él, ya que os rehuís el uno al otro, no hace falta ser muy listo o muy chulo para darse cuenta de ello

- Ron, déjalo ya, este no es el lugar – Harry le pegó un codazo

Hermione se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y se marchó del comedor sin mirar atrás.

- Te has pasado – Le riñó Ginny

- No haber sacado el tema

- Ahora es culpa mía

- Deberías ir con ella

- No, Harry, no pienso ir detrás de ella como un perrito fiel, tiene que confiar en mí y sé que se guarda ese tema

- No me extraña, eres un energúmeno, si yo tuviese que decirte algo, sabiendo que te vas a poner como una fiera, me lo callaría... de hecho lo hago – Le soltó Ginny

- Pues muy bien bonita, haz lo que te dé la real gana pero he de recordarte que tarde o temprano lo sé

- Eso es un golpe bajo, te he dicho que no debes utilizar tus poderes con esos fines – Contestó de la mala gana su hermana

- ¡Oh, oh! – Se escandalizó irónicamente Ron - ¿Y qué harás?

- Pues quitártelos, tu ponme a prueba y verás

Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron de piedra con la contestación. Ambos vieron que Ginny hablaba totalmente en serio y que quizás tendría el poder de absorber la magia de los demás pero aquello sí que era realmente increíble.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Preguntó serenamente Harry a su novia

- Quizás

- ¿Ginny?

- Sí, puedo

- Entonces, andaré con cuidado – Exclamó Ron ya más calmado – Vosotros no entendéis que ese tema me puede. Yo sé que Hermione se planteó seriamente estar con él y el solo hecho de pensar que me pueda dejar por él o por cualquier otro me desata los nervios

- Mi querido hermano, Hermione te quiere solo a ti ¿Es que no lo sabes con ese poder tuyo?

- Sí

- ¿Pues entonces?

- Está bien, me iré a disculpar, nos vemos luego – Ron se marchaba pero dio la vuelta, bajó para hablar con ellos más cerca - ¿Se sabe cuándo será la reunión?

- No, de momento no – Contestó Harry

- Bueno, lo dicho, hasta luego

- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por los terrenos? – Preguntó Harry

- Claro, me encantará

Noviembre estaba resultando un mes bastante más frío que de costumbre, después de solo unas pocas lluvias se había pasado directamente a nevar. El verde intenso de los jardines del castillo solo se dejaba ver en algunos pocos claros que se negaban a desaparecer bajo la nieve. El viento soplaba del norte y parecía traer un extraño cantar. Los dos paseaban en silencio de la mano, ahora que estaban así se daban cuenta del tiempo en que habían estado separados, aunque no por la distancia.

- No quería mentir antes, es que no me apetece dar explicaciones

- Lo sé, no tienes porqué darlas, Harry

- Contigo es fácil, no me exiges demasiado

- ¡Ah! ¿Eso crees? – Sonrió Ginny con malicia – Voy a tener que cambiar esa faceta

- No lo hagas – Harry cogió a Gin por la cintura y la trajo para sí – Prefiero que sigas como siempre

- ¡Ni hablar! Te acostumbrarás, te aburrirás y terminaré pagando el pato

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – Harry dio un suave beso en los labios a su chica

- Te echaba de menos... aunque es raro... Es como cantar en un entierro

- ¿Ves cómo es fácil? Eres capaz de comprender lo más oculto que hay en mí

Harry atrajo hacía sí a Gin para abrazarla, sintió un extraño estremecimiento y luego como en un susurro el viento le chivó al oído "estar en casa". Sonrió al saber que su tía estaba cumpliendo su amenaza.

- Harry

- ¿Qué?

- Esta tarde deberás contenerte... él es muy poderoso... debemos de darle la oportunidad para que se exprese y nos explique qué debemos hacer y cuál es el fin de todo esto

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que no vuelva a intentar asesinarle?

Ginny miró de forma asombrada al chico, que al ver la cara de preocupación de ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Era una broma, cariño

- ¡Harry! – Ginny le dio un manotazo en el hombro que hizo que él riera más – Se me ha dado un vuelco al corazón ¡No te rías de mí!

- Me río contigo – Harry seguía soltando carcajadas al ver la mano de Ginny sobre su pecho, luego se acercó a ella la agarró la cara con las dos manos y le susurró – Solo tú eres capaz de sacar la risa en mí, te quiero

Harry la besó dulcemente para pasar a complicar más el beso y convertirlo en puro deseo.

- Me alegra saber que esta vez no intentará clavarme la espada de Godric, dar un discurso y estar atento de un ataque es demasiado complejo para mi recién despierto cerebro

Harry y Ginny se separaron de inmediato y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, Merlín les miraba divertido por los rostros de los muchachos.


	33. Reunión en el bosque

33. Reunión en el bosque

Un anciano de larga barba blanca, con muchas arrugas en la cara y con una sonrisa en los ojos, les miraba. Se apoyaba en una larga vara de roble, utilizándola a modo de bastón, aún así estaba un poco encorvado, como si le costara estar en pie. Cualquiera que le mirara no pensaría que era el gran mago Merlín, sino un pobre hombre en el umbral de su vida. Su túnica gris perla se arrastraba por el suelo peinando la nieve y dejando la huella de unas pisadas de gran tamaño. El viejo mago llegó hasta donde estaban los muchachos mirándole con aire de resentimiento.

- Buenas tardes... Harry y Virginia ¿Verdad?

- Sí – Contestó Ginny, que por un momento le quiso decir que la llamara por su apodo pero decidió no hacerlo

- ¿Seriáis tan amables de seguirme hasta el bosque? El resto vendrán dentro de un rato

- Supongo que no tenemos más remedio – La voz de Harry sonó severa

- Sois libres de elegir pero estaría muy agradecido si me acompañáis – El mago no quitó la sonrisa de sus ojos – Debemos hablar antes nosotros tres

Harry y Ginny siguieron al mago en silencio por los terrenos y luego por el bosque. Se adentraron durante más de cinco minutos hasta llegar a la cueva que les había llevado hasta la hermosa dragona Emerald. Con la luz de la tarde no parecía tan tenebrosa pero una vez dentro, tuvieron que encender sus varitas para seguir el camino por el que les guiaban. Ginny recordaba a la perfección aquel lugar y supo que no estaban tomando la misma senda, ya que el mago siempre tomaba el camino de la izquierda, en vez de serpentear como hicieron con Firenze. Como si Merlín leyera la mente de la joven, comenzó a hablarles de nuevo.

- Siempre a la izquierda, no como cuando vinisteis, no sé como ese centauro pudo guiaros hasta Emerald, a mí me cuesta horrores ir a visitarla – El mago respiró con dificultad demostrando su cansancio – Ya llegamos

Al torcer de nuevo a la izquierda, se encontraron con algo que les dejó atónitos. Delante de ellos había un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de colores muy vivos y, en medio, una hermosa fuente baja circular por la que el agua corría una y otra vez en forma de arco, emitiendo un sonido relajante que hacía que te sintieras en paz. Alrededor de la fuente había unos bancos de madera tallada muy bonitos, con motivos florales que se enredaban entre sí como rosales silvestres. Merlín llegó hasta uno de ellos, hizo una señal para que los chicos se sentaran en el banco continuo, así lo hicieron y al sentarse, notaron como si el banco fuese mullido, como si el viejo butacón de la sala común les arropara a ambos.

Harry miró todas las flores que allí estaban, el jardín se dividía en fracciones que tenían diferentes plantaciones. Si alguien lo pudiera ver desde el cielo, disfrutaría de la geometría que se le había dado, todo enlazaba a la perfección haciendo dibujos con los diversos colores de las flores y con sus formas. Ginny señaló a su novio una pequeña rotonda que estaba repleta de tulipanes de múltiples colores. Merlín giró la cabeza hacia donde señalaba la bella muchacha de cabello rojo fuego.

- A Emy le encantan los tulipanes, le parecen tan tiernos, por eso les plantó

- Lo sé, era su flor preferida – Dijo Harry con pena – Aunque su olor favorito era el de Lavanda

- Mira, allí la plantó, también puso azahar, hortensias, buganvillas, geranios, amapolas, rosas, azucenas y como no, sus clavelinas, está muy orgullosa de sus clavelinas

- ¿Está diciendo que este jardín lo plantó Emy? – Preguntó Ginny

- Sí, lo terminó hace una semana, quería que nos reuniéramos aquí, este es su regalo para vosotros, ella lo bautizó "El jardín de Los Guardianes"

- ¿Y me puedes explicar cómo alguien, que ha hecho algo tan bonito como esto, merece morir? – Harry clavó la mirada en el anciano

- Eso no te lo puedo explicar... por que no lo sé

- ¡Cómo no! Estoy acostumbrado a no recibir respuestas a mis preguntas

- Déjame decirte, Harry, que una respuesta siempre conlleva mucha más complejidad que una pregunta, a veces no es el momento de darla, en otras no se sabe la respuesta y la mayoría de ellas no merece la pena contestarla porque están dentro de quien la pregunta, esta es de las últimas

- La repuesta está en mí... Yo he sido el culpable... por mí se ha tenido que marchar, que sacrificar, eso tampoco es una novedad

- Creo que eres demasiado duro contigo mismo

- Lo sé, aunque la verdad, me gustaría serlo contigo

- Te explicaré lo que ha sucedido – Merlín se reclinó en el banco y este crujió para adaptarse al mago – Dumbledore era demasiado anciano para soportar mi llegada, hubiésemos muerto los dos; si mi espíritu reposara sobre Tom, la oscuridad se habría echado sobre nosotros hace ya una semana; si el elegido hubieses sido tú, ahora ya no sabrías quién es la preciosa muchacha que te acompaña; así que Emy era la única salida, tanto para ella como para mí

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que no me explico es por qué has venido, ella podía con Voldemort, ella nos protegía de él

- Solo quedaban dos meses para que ella dejara de ser invulnerable, seguiría siendo muy poderosa pero no indestructible como lo era en este año. Tarde o temprano hubiese muerto a manos de él y entonces tu ira sería mucho más fuerte, tanto que destruirías al Señor Oscuro pero para ocupar su lugar. No creo que eso sea lo que todos queremos

- ¿Y a ti no te puede destruir? No parece que puedas dar un paseo sin cansarte, no sé como vas a tener la energía suficiente como para tener un duelo con él – Harry no estaba dispuesto a medrarse ante él, demasiado dolor como para dejarlo guardado

- Veo que eres directo, está bien que no te guardes nada

- No te creas, te diría muchas más cosas

- Trivialidades, todas redundantes en el mismo tema, tu apreciación ha sido muy exacta, sólo tiene un fallo – Merlín sonrió al contestar – Yo no he venido para enfrentarme a Tom, para eso estás tú

Harry no supo qué decir a eso. Fue Ginny la que tomó la palabra esta vez. Su garganta estaba cerrada ante la posibilidad de perder a Harry a manos del Señor Oscuro pero aún así, quiso ser fuerte como su novio y mostrarse segura.

- Veo que le tutea ¿Le conoce?

- Por supuesto, conozco a la mayoría de los magos, sobre todo a los oscuros como él, se resumen en una sola palabra, PODER – Merlín miró cariñosamente a los chicos, conocía su resentimiento hacia él pero no se lo tomaba en cuenta por que sabía que tenían derecho a tenerlo – Voldemort me parece una patochada de nombre, demasiado largo, te haces viejo antes de pronunciarlo entero Vvvooollldddeeemmmooorrrttt, muerto, ya estoy muerto

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, lo mismo que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel extraño viejo tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, se les parecía a Dumbledore en ocasiones.

- Me gusta llamarle Tom porque es corto, sencillo y además le da mucha rabia

- Lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo Harry en un tono más apacible

- Solo quería hablar con vosotros para deciros que la vida da muchas vueltas, que no siempre son las que uno espera y que hay gente que nace con más responsabilidad que otra. Ese es vuestro caso y el de Emy – El anciano quebró su voz mostrando que no carecía de debilidad – Era una muchacha increíble, con un coraje extraordinario, a pesar de ser una enemiga férrea de la valentía, decía que solo era para insensatos. Sin embargo, ella es la persona más valiente que he conocido nunca, consiguió enseñar algo a este viejo pasado de rosca, sorprenderle con este hermoso regalo y hacerle reír, por eso quise otorgarle su mayor deseo

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Ginny

- Estar con Sirius, que él sintiera que Emy le amaba con todo su ser, sin reservas, sin descargas, pasar, aunque sólo fuese un día, como una pareja normal, amándose como dos enamorados, sintiendo su ser dentro de ella, sintiendo su amor... Parece que en este colegio el amor es poderoso, nunca he visto a alguien quererse tanto, con tanta devoción y tan sinceramente... Creedme, nunca hubiese querido romper eso, yo también estoy aquí por capricho del destino, no por el mío

- Sé que tus palabras son sinceras, te lo agradezco, fuimos testigos de su amor pero su perdida está ligada a tu vuelta y verte a ti solo me hace recordar que ella ya no está

- Claro que está, soy yo, estoy aquí con su misión, enseñaros a combatir contra él mientras os mantengo en el lado de la luz

Oyeron unos pasos y vieron como entraban Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Ron y Hermione. Todos miraban pasmados el jardín, se repartieron en los diferentes bancos mientras saludaban y mostraban su más sincera admiración por aquel lugar tan bello.

- Pensé que conocía este castillo y sus terrenos como la palma de mi mano pero veo que aún puedo llevarme alguna que otra sorpresa – Exclamó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba al lado de Merlín

- Viejo amigo ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

- ¿Se conocían? – Preguntó pasmado Remus

- Solo en sueños, solo en sueños – Contestó Dumbledore sonriendo

- Gracias por venir a mi llamada – Merlín miró a Sirius, vio la misma expresión que tenía Harry hacía tan solo un momento – En especial a ti Sirius, creo que esto deberías guardarlo tú – Se levantó, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y le entregó un collar y unos pendientes

Sirius lo cogió, lo miró y cerró los ojos, debía guardar la compostura, no podía derrumbarse allí, no cuando había prometido seguir adelante. Con todo el valor que pudo, dirigió su mirada al viejo mago e intentó decir gracias pero nada salió de su boca, sin embargo el anciano contesto "de nada" y volvió a su sitio. Sirius sentía en su mano cerrada las joyas que había regalado a Emy para disculparse por haber entrado a casa de la abuela, las que llevaba puestas el día de la boda, las que no hacían más que realzar la belleza que su amada poseía a raudales.

- Los presentes que estamos aquí reunidos, en El jardín de Los Guardianes, último regalo de Emy, tenemos la misión de devolver al mundo la libertad. Debemos derrocar al Señor Oscuro para que no pueda extender su mal en esta tierra – Merlín siguió hablando bajo la atenta mirada de todos - ¡Qué mejor lugar que este! En donde se educa a las jóvenes promesas del mañana, la unión de todas las casas, de todas las virtudes, dará la victoria al bien, a la bondad, a la libertad y al amor

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? Ya estamos organizados, ninguno pensaba que perderíamos a alguien tan valioso como ella – Dumbledore lo expresó de manera respetuosas, no recriminatoria

- La misión de Emy ha cambiado, la suya es crear la energía suficiente en nosotros para que ninguno se venga abajo, la mía es enseñaros a combatir con la oscuridad sin abandonar la luz y la vuestra es dar la cara en la batalla. Así está escrito en las estrellas y en las entrañas de la tierra

- Creo que no podré servir de mucho, yo solo estoy aquí para proteger a los chicos, esa es la única misión que acepto, proteger a Harry hasta que le quede un solo soplo de vida, fue lo que prometí a Emy y lo cumpliré pero no me pidáis más, porque yo ya he dado todo lo que tenía, ya no me pueden arrebatar nada más

Harry escuchó las palabras de su padrino como si fuesen lluvia helada, su tía le estaba protegiendo de nuevo, no se había ido sin dejar órdenes explícitas del bienestar de su sobrino ¡Maldita cabezona! Pensó en su interior "No veremos las caras, sé que volveremos a vernos".

- Eso es exactamente lo único que yo te pido, seguir siendo el tutor de los cuatro Guardianes, como fue ella, como sigue siendo ella, aunque ahora en otro sentido... Ella te ha pasado su inmunidad a ti para que puedas protegerlos

- ¿QUÉ? – Sirius estaba atónito, no podía creerlo, eso no era cierto, no era posible

- Solo lo perderás si atacas a muerte a Voldemort y entonces le darás la inmunidad a él, con lo cual, no te aconsejo que te enfrentes con él, si no es para proteger a los Guardianes – Explicó Merlín

- No hay duda que Emy siempre ha sabido jugar sus cartas – Exclamó Dumbledore

- Por mi parte, puedo decir que estoy preparado para comenzar los entrenamientos con los siete, no creo que tú, Dumbledore, lo necesites, ya eres demasiado bueno

- Y demasiado viejo

- Eso, querido amigo, es nuestro lastre

- ¿Qué les diremos a los embajadores? Nos costó mucho que confiaran en Emy, ahora puede venirse todo al traste – Preguntó Remus

- Ellos deben confiar en sus propias fuerzas, las que da el estar en el lado de la verdad, aunque creo que si es necesario, apareceré ante ellos

- Eso seguro que les da garantías – Puntualizó Arabella

- Eso espero, querida – Sonrió a la profesora de pociones – A ti te enseñaré nuevos bálsamos, recetas y tónicos que puedan salvar alguna que otra vida, creo que ya sabes demasiado venenos que, estoy seguro, nunca utilizas

- Estaré encantada de aprender de usted

- Por favor, tuteadme, no me gustan demasiado las formalidades, los chicos ya lo hacen ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y con una cierta timidez por su imprudencia. Ginny se limitó a sonreír, mientras que Ron y Hermione permanecían callados e impasibles.

- Remus, tú te ocuparás de los duelos, junto con Sirius, si no te importa

- Dalo por hecho – Asintió el profesor mirando a su amigo que permanecía callado

- Dumbledore, tú, como siempre, llevarás la carga de la diplomacia, todos lo magos de esta tierra deben prepararse para los tiempos de guerra y espero que aceptes mi recomendación de tener un ayudante... Ronald

- ¿Yo? – Habló por primera vez el pelirrojo – Creo que se equivoca, no es que sea muy diplomático, vamos que no es mi fuerte

- Mejor, así aprenderás a serlo

- Está bien, será un placer

- Yo he elegido mi propio ayudante, alguien que es capaz de despertar mi atrofiada memoria... si no te importa... Hermione – Merlín clavó la mirada en la chica que permanecía impasible

- Si eso me da respuestas a mí, no me importará

- Inteligente contestación, Dumbledore veo que les enseñas bien

- No es mérito mío, ella es una chica muy especial

- ¡Qué me lo digan a mí! – Exclamó Ron muy asertivo y cariñoso haciendo que por fin Mione sonriera

- ¿Qué haremos nosotros? – Preguntó Harry

- ¿Vosotros? Siento deciros que os lleváis la peor parte. Vuestra tarea es aprender a pelear, a ser rápidos, ágiles, fuertes, inteligentes e intuitivos. A vosotros os entrenaré a conciencia, aunque acabéis con ganas de volverme a asesinar – Merlín soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Harry

- ¿Yo también? - Preguntó Ginny extrañada

- Por supuesto, que mejor que un hombre y una mujer para equilibrar las fuerzas de los humanos, cada uno de vosotros posee cualidades que el otro no tiene, por eso formaréis un gran equipo, aunque para ti, Virginia, tengo una petición especial que te haré en otro momento

- Ginny, prefiero que me llamen Ginny – Al decirle eso al mago, supo que ya no guardaba rencor en su corazón, que entendía las circunstancias y que sentía, aún con más fuerza, que volverían, algún día, a ser los seis - ¿En donde entrenaremos?

- Pues creo que lo mejor será que lo hagamos aquí, en la cueva, en el bosque, yo os enseñaré los trucos de la naturaleza, aunque creo que ya habéis aprendido lo más fundamental – Merlín miraba a la pelirroja con gratitud en sus ojos, había dado el primer paso con ella, estaba seguro que luego vendrían los demás

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dumbledore no entendía el comentario

- Los Cuatro Guardianes han realizado un viaje adecuado a cada uno

- ¿Sé refiere al mes que ha estado cada uno fuera? – Inquirió Remus

- Así es – Merlín sonrió a los jóvenes – Ellos se convertirán en grandes expertos con su propio elemento, solo hay que enseñarles a escuchar, a sentir, a hablar en la misma lengua y a observar en vez de ver

- No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere – Intervino Arabella

- Sencillo, por ejemplo, estoy seguro que Hermione, dentro de poco, nos podrá decir que augurios trae el viento, o Ronald nos dirá qué siente la tierra tan solo con posar sus manos en los árboles, Ginny será capaz de entender el canto de las llamas y Harry podrá dominar a la perfección las olas del mar

- ¡Sí, claro! – Rió Arabella

- Estoy convencido de ello. La primera turista, Ginny, es el poder de la llama de fuego, ella es el sol, solo hay que verla. Hermione, mi erudita particular, es el poder del aire, el viento con aroma de tierra. Nuestro simpático Ronald se ha llevado a la reina Naturaleza de calle, con él está el poder de la tierra. Por último, aunque no por ello menos importante si no todo lo contrarío, a Harry se le otorgó el control del agua, que junto con el de la tierra, es el más importante, una simple gota puede apagar una llama – Merlín miró a Dumbledore – ¿Es que acaso no das ya importancia a las canciones proféticas de las hadas?

Inmediatamente al escuchar esa frase, los cuatro recordaron las dos canciones que les habían cantado sus hadas. Merlín cerró los ojos y como si estuviese en trance comenzó a recitar el poema.

- El mar y la tierra, el fuego y el aire, te darán paz. Tú eres el guardián, tú eres la respuesta, sueña con el amor de quien más te venera. La luna en noche, el sol en día, te protege de cualquier mal que hay en tu vida. Escucha mi canción, siente mi presencia, huele el aroma de mi mágica existencia. No temas por el presente, olvida el pasado ya, el futuro solo existe para quien traiga la paz. En ti confiamos las muchas criaturas que de la magia vivimos. No te rindas ahora, el amor está al llegar, tus sentimientos son fuertes, tú eres el guardián

- No creo que su memoria esté tan atrofiada, ni yo la recordaba tan bien – Exclamó sorprendida Hermione

- ¡Oh, no! Esto no ha sido memoria, me lo ha chivado Vesta, está correteando por ahí – Dijo señalando los tulipanes

- ¿Vesta está aquí? – Exclamó Ron asombrado - ¡Vesta!

El hada voló hasta Ron y se posó en su rodilla, inmediatamente el muchacho la cogió y le hizo unas cosquillas en la barriga que hicieron que el hada se partiera de la risa y soltara muchos polvos mágicos en su cara. Ron comprendió que no era el momento de jugar con ella y se despidió con una sonrisa pero el hada quiso premiarle su cariño con un pastel de chocolate, que Ron aceptó encantado por tener un hambre voraz.

- ¿Queréis? – Preguntó con la boca llena

- No, gracias – Contestaron todos medio divertidos por el comportamiento de chico

- ¡Ah! Sí, déjame el último mordisco – Exclamó Merlín – No sé qué la das para que se porte tan bien contigo, yo no he conseguido que me den un poco de polvos mágicos

- Es que ella es muy peculiar, le gusta que le hagan reír – Ron pasó la mitad de su pastel al mago – Por como lo mira, he de suponer que le gusta el chocolate

- ¿Chocolate? He oído hablar de él pero aún no lo he probado nunca – Merlín metió un bocado al pastel y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos - ¡POR EXCALIBUR! Esto está indecente... indecentemente bueno – Se acabó lo que quedaba de un bocado y comenzó a emitir ruidos de gusto por lo rico que estaba

- No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo para traerte más, nada impide que en medio de un entrenamiento demos unos cuantos bocados a estas delicias – Ron le guiñó un ojo al mago

- ¡Excelente idea, Ronald!

- Ron, llámame Ron – Justo al decirlo sintió como si su alma quedara en paz

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, ya llevaba dos chicos ganados, aquella reunión estaba siendo más provechosa de lo que él pudiera imaginar.

- ¿Os parece que la próxima reunión sea el sábado? – Consultó el mago relamiéndose – Para entonces ya habrá dado tiempo a que los embajadores sepan de la nueva situación y puedan informarnos de cómo están las cosas fuera de estas paredes

- Me parece correcto – Respondió Dumbledore

- A ser posible quiero que, los profesores, me traigáis un plan de entrenamiento que se adapte a vuestros planteamientos, lo cotejaremos y pondremos en marcha, yo, por mi parte, haré lo mismo – Merlín miró a Los Cuatro Guardianes – Vosotros cuatro tenéis una tarea especial para ese día, desvelaréis aquí, por primera vez, vuestro viaje, así que preparar el discurso y que no se os olvide nada

Ellos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Merlín se levantó del banco y se estiró como buenamente pudo.

- Creo que podemos dar por finalizada la reunión


	34. Visita guiada

34. Visita guiada

Harry se fue el domingo a la cama no queriendo comentar, entre ellos,la reunión. Teníaque pensar, tenía que tragarlo despacio, demasiada información para alguien cansado y dolorido. Hermione tampoco quería hablar del asunto y se fue pronto a la cama, así que solo se quedaron los hermanos comentando, en un rincón de la sala, lo que pensaban de Merlín. Ambos coincidieron que, a pesar de las circunstancias, no creían que Merlín deseara cambiar su vida porla de Emy. Lesgustaba aquel anciano, incluso Ron se rió cuando Ginny le contó lo que pensaba del Señor Oscuro y como lo llamaba.

La semana pasaba rápida, el lunes: clases, soportar a Wilcox y, para terminar, reunión en la biblioteca para realizar los deberes y perfeccionar el sistema de rastreo que permitiera encontrar a los desaparecidos, incluido Percy. Martes: clases, Snape y entrenamientos de quidditch. Ron le había pedido a Neville que se quedara con él para entrenar, no estaba de más tener un buen suplente y, ni que decir tiene que, Neville se quedó encantado. Miércoles: clases, la ausencia de Emy. Tenían la última hora libre hasta que se organizaran las cosas, el rumor que corría es que sería Arabella la que se ocuparía de dar esa clase. De vuelta a la biblioteca con las tareas y el sistema de rastreo. Jueves: clases, Wilcox y Snape en la misma mañana, era suficiente como para llegar a los entrenamientos con el humor tan molesto que, tanto Ron como Harry, se mostraban demasiado agresivos con el resto de los compañeros.

Snape estaba muy contrariado, últimamente se mostraba ambiguo, por una parte le dolía la perdida de Emy, a la que no había tenido más remedio que querer como una amiga, aunque no le hubiese importado tener una relación con ella. Se había dejado arrastrar por su vitalidad, simpatía y belleza... la echaba en falta mucho más de lo que se había podido imaginar. Por otro lado estaba su relación con su nuevo amigo Mark Wilcox que, en un principio, se había mostrado más semejante a él, con lo cual habían congeniado a la primera, pero ahora veía claras diferencias entre los dos. Snape no congeniaba con la idea de que en el colegio entraran muggles que no hubiesen tenido ninguna clase de contacto con el mundo mágico. No era una cuestión de sangres, era más bien una cuestión de aprendizaje, ese tipo de alumnos siempre iban más rezagados que el resto y hacían que las clases no fuesen como él quería, aunque tenía que reconocer que, alumnos de sangre tan limpia como el señor Longbottom, no daban pico en bola. Wilcox opinaba exactamente igual que él, no soportaba a los alumnos mediocres ni tampoco a los resabiados como Hermione Granger. Snape empezaba a ser consciente de que tener a ese nuevo amigo, era más bien por una aproximación de interés que por semejanza a la hora de pensar y eso no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Le había pillado dos veces en la lechucería, mandando mensajes a no se sabe muy bien quién, después de la muerte de Emy y a su mente le llegaba el rumor de traición.

Viernes: clases y de nuevo la ausencia de Emy. A las seis y media, Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en el aula de Estudios No Mágicos, los tres miraban la silla vacía de la profesora, estaban callados, tristes y recordando tantos días con ella. Aún no podían creer que se hubiese marchado.

- Ella no me deja estar triste, me ha prohibido esta actitud, fue su última orden por escrito – Dijo de pronto Harry sin dejar de mirar la silla

- No puedo evitar dejar de pensar que hemos ayudado a que ella muriese, aquella noche en el bosque, si se nos hubiese ocurrido que ella podría acabar así... – Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsolada

- Mione, no pienses eso. Si vosotros no hubieseis recogido los ingredientes, yo habría regresado y ella ya no estaría – Harry pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga – Me brindaste la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con Emy, te lo agradezco

- ¡Oh, Harry! Si yo me siento así ¿Cómo estarás tú? A veces no sé qué decirte

- A mí me pasa lo mismo, no sé muy cómo reaccionar ante todo esto, la echo tanto de menos – Ron apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos

- ¡Ey! No podemos estar así, ella no lo quiere, es muy cabezona y estoy seguro que ahora mismo nos daría un capón a cada uno – Harry sonrió ante la idea de ver a su tía darle un capirotazo por su comportamiento – No dejaré de pensar en ella ni un solo día de mi vida pero lo haré desde la alegría de haber estado con ella este tiempo, es así como lo quiere y es así como lo haré

- Pero ¿Y Merlín? Cuando lo veo lo único que quiero hacer es pedirle que nos la devuelva, que me dé explicación a todo esto, por que yo no se la encuentro, necesito entender, necesito saber... – Hermione se ahogaba, las lágrimas no dejaban salir a las palabras

- Día a día el dolor se va apagando, hasta que llega el momento en el que estás acostumbrado a él y entonces te das cuenta de la horrible persona que eres por olvidar a alguien tan importante – Sirius estaba detrás de ellos, había oído a Hermione – Entonces entra la rabia y la impotencia, que sientes por ti mismo... Todo es un maldito proceso de insensibilización... Así funciona

- Eso no me anima mucho – Contestó ella

Sirius se sentó frente a los muchachos, sacó un pañuelo y limpió cariñosamente las lágrimas de la chica.

- Haz caso a este viejo corazón, así funcionó cuando perdí a mis amigos, al final solo tienes los buenos recuerdos, sin el dolor, es así como tiene que ser, es entonces cuando ellos descansan en paz, cuando al recordarlos te viene una sonrisa ala cara... Pormi parte, estoy intentando echar este dolor tan inmenso y sonreír cada vez que la recuerdo, el problema es que me canso de sonreír porque no puedo evitar, ni un solo momento, pensar en ella, aprenderé a controlar eso

- Lo tendremos que hacer – Asintió Harry al entender cada palabra de su padrino - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por que Remus me dijo que os vio entrar en el aula, aún sabiendo que no había clase

- Fue un acto reflejo, no lo hicimos aposta, no fue planeado – Dijo Ron

- ¿Ya habéis hablado de la reunión del otro día? – Preguntó Sirius para cambiar de tema

- No hemos comentado ni una sola palabra – Contestó Hermione más recuperada – Personalmente no me apetecía

- ¿Pero habréis preparado lo que vais a decir mañana?

- ¿Qué hay qué preparar? Solo es contar qué nos pasó en el viaje – Contestó Ron todo resuelto

- ¿No se os olvidará algo?

- No creo que se me olvide esa experiencia en toda mi vida – Contestó Hermione

- Ni a mí

- Evidentemente no se me olvidará ni un solo minuto – Contestó Harry

Allí siguieron los cuatro preguntándose en qué podrían centrarse los entrenamientos, también hablando del poco tiempo que tenían y de que no estaban avanzando, tan rápido como quisieran, para poder encontrar a los desaparecidos, para Ron encontrar a su hermano era una de sus prioridades. Fue Sirius el que les recomendó que le pidieran ayuda a Merlín, seguramente él sabría como perfeccionar aquel sistema. A la siete y media pasadas la puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe. Ginny entró marcando un paso rápido y fuerte, al verla entrar con aquella cara de mal humor, entendieron que había vuelto a tener algún problema con su puesto de prefecta, incluso era curioso como su pelo lucía aun más brillante y rojo.

- SE LO TIENE MERECIDO, LUEGO QUE NO DIGA QUE NO SE LO AVISÉ – Se sentó junto a Sirius enfrente de sus tres amigos

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? – Preguntó Sirius cariñosamente mientras la miraba sorprendido por el genio que gastaba aún siendo tan joven, seguramente saldría a Molly

- ESE PARAMECIO RASTRERO ¿SE CREERÁ QUE SABE UNA MIERDA? TIENELA EDUCAION EN ELCULO. A ESE LE PRESENTABA YO A MI MADRE, LE IBA A PONER LAS PILAS EN MENOS DE LO QUE CANTA UN GALLO

- Creo que se refiere a... – Hermione tentó a la suerte, sabía que su mejor amiga no se cabreaba con frecuencia pero que cuando lo hacía, era peor que cualquier otro Weasley

- WILCOX ¡VALIENTE SOPLAPOLLAS!

- ¡GINNY! No digas tacos – Riñó su hermano Ron, que inmediatamente se cayó al ver la cara que le puso

- OS DIGO QUE ESTE NOS VA A TRAER PROBLEMAS Y DE LOS SERIOS

- A mí ya me los trajo – Comentó Sirius

- Justo al final de la clase me dice que mi trabajo, sobre las hegemonías mágicas en la edad media, no está bien redactado y que quiere repasarlo para saber si lo he hecho yo o simplemente lo he copiado, un trabajo que me llevó más de una semana y que repasó Arabella diciendo que era el mejor que ella había visto en toda su vida

- ¿Por qué se lo diste a Arabella para que lo leyera?

- Por que no quería tener ningún problema con este GILIPOLLAS – Ginny se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por el aula, su pelo se movía de un lado a otro y en verdad parecía que ardían las llamas de una chimenea – Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de sacarme de mis casillas como este hombre, ni siquiera Snape, pero que se ande con cuidado por que sé su punto flaco

- ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó impaciente Sirius

- Quiere ser director, lo antes posible, piensa que McGonagall y Dumbledore están demasiado mayores para mandar en la escuela y que él la llevaría mucho mejor. Ese engreído se cree el hombre más inteligente del mundo y no acepta a las personas que le puedan hacer sombra, por eso la tiene tomada con Mione y conmigo, por querer hacer bien las cosas

- Eso es muy interesante – Sirius sonrió al llegar a comprender cómo utilizar esa información – Si Snape se entera que Wilcox es un contrincante que aspira al puesto de director, seguro que cambia su actitud con él

- Tampoco lo veo yo una gran novedad – Exclamó Ron – Todos los profesores querrán llegar a ser, alguna vez, director

- Para nada – Contestó Sirius – Yo no lo querría aunque me lo regalaran, ni el resto de mis compañeros, de hecho me acuerdo de haber estado hablando un día de esto con Remus, Arabella y Emy este verano. Hay muy pocas personas capacitadas para ese puesto, que yo conozca solo dos, McGonagall y Emy...

- Pensé que lo del puesto de director se daba por los años en los se que estaba en la educación – Dijo Hermione

- Bueno no siempre es así, hay que tener una aptitudes, un especifico poder interior y exterior, un control sobre el castillo y, sobre todo, una buena disciplina

- Dumbledore no es que sea muy disciplinado

- ¡Oh, sí lo es! Disciplina no significa que tenga que ser como Minerva, es otra clase de disciplina

- Emy hubiese sido una estupenda directora – Dijo Ginny, su enfado se había convertido en pena. Como si de una niña chica se tratara, se fue directa a sentarse al lado de Harry y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, preciosa – Harry le arropó en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba su cálido pelo. Una vez más creyó oír "En casa", inmediatamente después sonrió

- Bueno chicos, me voy a la sala de profesores, nos veremos mañana en la reunión, creo que será a las seis

- Por eso estaba enfadada, Wilcox me ordenó que fuese mañana, después de comer, a su despacho para repasar el trabajo ¿Sabrá algo?

- Se lo diré a Dumbledore, quizás sus ganas de ir demasiado deprisa demuestren que no es tan listo como él se cree – Sirius les guiñó un ojo a modo de despida y se marchó del aula

- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? – Preguntó Hermione a Ginny

- Pues no lo sé, vine directa aquí

Nada más terminar de decir la frase, de la pared que tenían enfrente, comenzó a salir una luz muy blanca, apenas eran capaces de ver qué estaba ocurriendo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz ya no estaba pero sí estaba Merlín.

- Lo que cuesta volver a hacer magia después de tanto tiempo. Me he equivocado y he entrado en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, menos mal que la única chica que había allí, ya estaba muerta, porque si no, le hubiese provocado un infarto

Ron no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse sin parar por el comentario del anciano, realmente aquel viejo tenía un peculiar sentido del humor. Incluso Hermione soltó una sonrisa al imaginarsela situación. Ginnyse limitó a mirar a Harry para ver su reacción ante la visión del anciano y pudo ver, con gran alegría, que Harry ya no tenía aquella mirada de resentimiento hacia él.

- Veo que habéis acudido a mi llamada

- No hemos oído ninguna – Contestó Harry

- Por que era una llamada intuitiva, quería comprobar que estábamos conectados y veo que así es

- ¿Sólo has venido para eso? – Preguntó serio Harry

- No, es que... me preguntaba si seríais tan amables de enseñarme el castillo por dentro, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y prefiero vuestra compañía quela de Los Fundadores...Demasiado pomposos a la hora de explicar su obra

Harry se levantó y fue hacia el anciano, le miró un momento, luego emitió una muy leve sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

- ¿Qué pensarán los demás alumnos cuándo le vean? – Preguntó Hermione

- No te preocupes, ellos no me verán

Salieron los cinco a los pasillos y comenzaron a pasear por el colegio. Para sorpresa de los cuatro, Merlín era capaz de comunicarse con ellos mentalmente y así los muchachos contestaban todas las preguntas que les hacia el anciano. Cuando pasaban por algún pasadizo secreto, Merlín lo detectaba a la perfección y descubrieron, gracias a él, dos de los cuales no sabían de su existencia. Llegaron a las cocinas y tuvieron que entrar en ellas por insistencia del mago, a Ron no le importaba porque ya tenía mucha hambre y sabía que saldría de allí con algún que otro bocado. Nada más entrar, todos los elfos se inclinaron guardando el más absoluto silencio y quedándose quietos, mas bien petrificados.

- Ellos sí me pueden ver – Explicó Merlín – Ya pueden descansar, aunque si alguno fuese tan amable de darnos de comer algo a mis amigos y a mí, estaría muy agradecido

Como si su amable petición hubiese sido un orden tajante, los elfos le acomodaron en una mesa y le sirvieron de todo lo que habían cocinado. Después de cenar, más que bien, Merlín se puso en pie y carraspeó para que los elfos volvieran a quedar quietos y en silencio.

- Mis queridos elfos y elfinas, es grato volver a vernos pero he de expresaros algunas inquietudes al ver que apenas habéis evolucionado. Vuestro castigo fue hace muchos años, ni siquiera sois vosotros los culpables de aquella barbarie, de hecho estoy seguro que cada uno de vosotros tiene un gran corazón. Es por eso por lo que no me gusta ver esta actitud en exceso servicial. Cada ser de este mundo tiene un patrón en su vida, no se tiene que seguir al pie de la letra, tampoco se trata de revelarse contra todo y contra todos, es más bien seguir un camino del corazón. Sé que la mayoría de vosotros sois felices estando en este colegio y sirviendo a Dumbledore pero eso no impide que podías cobrar un salario por ello y que, cada cierto tiempo, podáis disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Yo solo quería expresar mis pensamientos al respecto y para mí sería un honor que tomarais mis palabras en consideración. Ahora hemos de marcharnos pero volveré a visitaros en otro momento, hasta entonces que ustedes sean felices

Merlín se dirigió a los chicos y les hizo una señal para que se fueran de las cocinas. Estaban yendo en dirección a la biblioteca y Hermione paró en secó.

- Me han dicho que prefiere los nombre cortos, puede llamarme Mione si quiere – Luego siguió andando sin decir nada más

Merlín sonrió al ver que ya solo quedaba Harry y Sirius, aunque sabía que con ellos era cuestión de tiempo y de confianza. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada junto ala ventana. Allí, entre los cuatro, le explicaron a Merlín su proyecto de realizar un sistema de rastreo para gente desaparecida, sobre todo porque uno de ellos era el hermano de Ron y Ginny. El mago desarrolló con ellos la idea que, poco a poco, fue avanzando más de lo que lo había hecho desde que habían comenzado. Aquello, sin duda alguna, abrió un poco más las puertas a Merlín. Llegaron hasta tal punto, que habían dibujado toda Europa en aquel mapa y solo les faltaban cinco contrahechizos, de ocultación, para que pudieran encontrar a cualquier persona de la que tuvieran un cabello, o saliva, o algo de su ADN, con lo que el mapa pudiera buscar. Merlín, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, propuso que solo se encontrase a aquellas personas que estuviesen ocultas involuntariamente, incluido con la maldición "Imperio", así que el mapa respetaría a aquellos que habían querido dejar sus vidas atrás, por cualquiera que fuese el motivo.

Hermione había hecho un gran esfuerzo nombrando todo tipo de maldiciones de ocultación pero había sido Merlín el que había añadido al menos diez más, maldiciones que eran muy antiguas pero que bien podría utilizar Voldemort. Solo faltaban cinco, de las cuales, Merlín no recordaba sus contrahechizos pero que para el sábado sabría con certeza, después de haber hecho algunas relajaciones y búsquedas en su interior. Eso llamó mucho la atención de los chicos y el mago les dijo que sería uno de sus ejercicios de entrenamiento, también comentó que, una vez sabrían dominar sus elementos respectivos, podrían hallar muchas más cosas de lo que ellos se pensaban. Como ejemplo puso el del aire.

- Cuando Mione sepa escuchar y hablar con el aire, este viajará hasta los confines del mundo para devolverle la repuesta que ella quiera hallar; lo mismo ocurrirá con el agua, con la tierra y allá donde haya una brizna de fuego, Ginny podrá ver, oír, sentir, incluso oler lo que haya al otro lado, todo se basa en concentración y magia

- Suena realmente difícil – Exclamó Hermione

- Entonces será todo un reto para ti, algo me dice que serás la primera en lograrlo, llevas demasiado tiempo sin un desafío semejante

- No te creas, aún no sé qué hacer con el libro en blanco

- Todo a su tiempo – Merlín sonrió a la preciosa chica de pelo castaño y ojos profundos como la tierra – Ahora he de irme, me habéis dado una buena tralla esta tarde y estoy cansado, está noche no creo que me quede despierto para ver las estrellas, me caigo de sueño

- No lo había pensado nunca ¿En donde duerme? – Preguntó Ron

- Emy también se ocupo de eso, me construyó una hermosa cabaña al final del jardín de Los Guardianes, allí el clima siempre es agradable, siempre es comienzo de verano... Eso me hace recordar que, en otra ocasión, os tengo que enseñar otras obras suyas anteriores – Merlín señaló la pared del fondo de la biblioteca – Este muro ¿Adónde da?

- Estamos prácticamente encima de la orilla del lago

- ¡Oh! Eso me viene de maravilla, iré por ahí

- Pero verán como sale

- Pues cubrirme la retaguardia ¿Qué se os ocurre?

- Un hechizo de imagen retenida

- ¡Perfecto! Muy buena idea, Mione, eres rápida, muy rápida – Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se fue hacia la pared

Hermione sacó la varita, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y pronunció bajo pero con decisión "Imago Fixus". Merlín pasó por la imagen y desapareció tras ella. Se quedaron una media hora más en la biblioteca hablando de aquella visita y de los progresos del sistema de rastreo, todos estaban contentos por primera vez en dos semanas.

El sábado se despertó con un día enfurecido, la lluvia, alternada con nieve, el viento y las bajas temperaturas, no hacían muy apetecible una mañana de entrenamiento de quidditch pero Harry no dio tregua, no sabía si el próximo partido le tendrían bajo estas inclemencias, así que después de desayunar, todos los integrantes se fueron hacia el campo, se cambiaron y salieron a practicar. Realmente hacía como para cogerse una pulmonía pero Harry insistía en ello, era su manera de escapar a los recuerdos y al nerviosismo de explicar, esa misma tarde, ante todos, su viaje. Volvieron a la sala común y allí se separaron, Ginny y Harry se quedaron con Ron en su habitual esquina.

- ¿Dónde estará Hermione? – Preguntó Ginny

- Pues no lo sé – Contestó Harry que se quedó mirando a Ron

- A mí no me mires

- Hombre, no te digo que sepas en dónde está a cada momento pero pensé que habrías quedado con ella después del entrenamiento

- Pues no, Harry, no he quedado con ella

- No quiero meterme en nada pero ¿Os pasa algo?

- Exactamente eso es lo que tienes que hacer, Ginny, no meterte en nada

- ¡Qué borde eres!

- Ron, te has pasado

- Ahora, como eres su novio, te pones de su parte

- No me pongo de parte de nadie, solo digo que no procedía esa respuesta

- Quizás es que yo no procedo, que no soy como debería de ser – Contestó de muy mala gana Ron

- Nadie ha dicho eso – Dijo extrañada su hermana

- Lo digo yo ¿Sabéis? No me apetece seguir con esto – Ron se levantó y se marchó

- Creo que están enfadados – Soltó Ginny viendo como su hermano salía de la sala común por el cuadro de la dama gorda

- Eso parece – Harry se echó a un lado del butacón y le indicó a Ginny que se sentara junto a él – No me había dado cuenta de una cosa, en toda la semana no les he visto cogerse la mano o besarse

- Es verdad, no lo han hecho – Ginny se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio – Ahora que lo pienso, están así desde el día que salió el tema de Viktor Krum

- Cierto ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo estaban en la reunión?

- Sí, como si aquello fuese secundario, seguramente habían vuelto a discutir, es una pena, hacía mucho que no lo hacían

- A Ron le consumen unos celos tontos, siempre con el mismo tema, ella le eligió a él, no sé por qué le da vueltas al mismo rollo – Harry negó con la cabeza por su amigo

- No creo que para Ron sea un tema de celos, parece más bien un tema de confianza, estoy segura que él sabe algo, que ha leído en la mente de Mione, y está esperando a que ella se lo diga

- No debería hacer eso

- No, no debería

- Yo no podría soportar estar enfadado contigo, ya tuve bastante el año pasado

- A nosotros también nos tocará, nadie está libre de ello

- Pues yo lo evitaré con todas mis fuerzas

- Pues por eso estoy contigo, por que eres lo mejor de mi vida

- ¡Gin! Estar contigo así, es lo único que me dan ganas de hacer a todas horas – Harry le besó dulcemente en los labios – Me traes tanta paz, algo que yo no conocía

- ¿Solo te doy paz? – Preguntó muy cerca de sus labios

- No siempre, he de reconocerlo, a veces me pongo muy nervioso y me dan ganas de...

- ¿De qué? – Ginny sonreía mientras le preguntaba, con un susurro, cerca del oído

- De comerte

Harry soltó un bocado al cuello de Ginny e hizo que ella soltará una sonada carcajada mientras él le daba bocados a su apetecible nuca.

- ¿Sé puede saber que le estás haciendo a mi hermana? – Ron estaba delante de ellos con el semblante aún más serio que cuando se había ido

- Nada, nada – Harry paró de inmediato y Ginny se sentó en otra butaca

- Dumbledore nos quiere ver a los cuatro en su despacho antes de comer – Ron se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida

Harry miró a Ginny, le guiñó un ojo y salió de tras de él dando la mano a su novia. Hermione ya estaba sentada en una silla frente a la mesa del director, los otros tres chicos hicieron lo mismo. Se llevaron una sorpresa al oír que Hermione había acabado, en aquella mañana, el sistema de rastreo. Dumbledore les anunció que lo iban a poner a prueba y que, si funcionaba, le informaría al Ministerio del nuevo invento para encontrar a los desaparecidos. Les aconsejó que fuesen poniéndole un nombre a su invento, para que fuese patentado por ellos y así nadie se llevase un mérito que no tenía. Por supuesto, les dijo que esto acarrearía una serie de beneficios, que podrían ir pensando en qué iban a gastar. Aquellas palabras sonaron a galeones cayendo dentro del bolsillo, galeones que ninguno rechazaría. Salieron de allí quedando que todos, incluida Ginny, irían al bosque a las seis desde el despacho del director, para no levantar sospechas. La hora de contar el viaje estaba cerca. Al pasar por el aula de Estudios No Mágicos, Harry recordó lo que había dicho su novia al entrar el viernes.

- ¿Por qué dijiste ayer que Wilcox se lo tenía merecido y qué le avisaste?

- Yo estaba en lo mismo – Dijo Ron

- Bueno... es que... discutí con él y le dejé caer que no debería tratarme así sin ningún motivo – Ginny comenzaba a hacerse tirabuzones en el pelo, signo de estar nerviosa – Él se puso aún más borde y yo... pensé... en que le salieran almorranas

- ¿Almorranas? – Preguntó entre asombrada y divertida Hermione

- No me siento orgullosa pero ya he dicho que ese hombre me exaspera

- Yo sí que me siento orgulloso de ti – Ron dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, haciéndola reír como a Harry y a Hermione

Para Ron, ver reír a su novia, fue el colmo para sostener su enfado. No soportaba tenerla tan cerca y no tocarla, cogerla la mano, besarla ¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo echaba de menos esos labios! Mione había hecho lo imposible para terminar el sistema de rastreo porque sabía lo importante que era para él, no podía pagarla ignorándola.

- Adelantaros vosotros – Dijo Ron cogiendo de la mano a Hermione

- Está bien – Contestó Harry con una sonrisa por entender lo que iba a pasar

- Mione... no puedo más, sé que no lo hemos solucionado, sé que este tema traerá más problemas pero también sé que si no te beso ahora, mi cabeza estallará – Ron vio la sonrisa de su novia y supo que tenía campo abierto


	35. El primer viaje

35. El primer viaje

Ginny se sentó sola en un banco del jardín, el cielo estaba azul y despejado, luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a relatar sus últimos momentos antes de irse. Su voz sonaba tan suave que invitaba a sentarse delante de una buena hoguera para escuchar la historia.

_ Harry reaccionó inmediatamente, un dementor entró en la enfermería, nosotros estábamos... allí. Él me cogió en brazos y me sentó en el suelo, en la esquina más alejada. Con un movimiento de varita, colocó los biombos, la mesa y las sillas delante de mí, formando una barricada._

- _Pase lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí_

- _Harry, ten mucho cuidado_

- _No permitiré que te pase nada_

_ Recuerdo el frío invadir hasta el último rincón de mi ser, recuerdo oír dentro de mi cabeza a Tom diciéndome que aquella sería la última noche en que yo tendría miedo, o tristeza, que sería mi última noche._

_Era como estar en dos sitios a la vez, por un lado, los malos recuerdos y por otro, mirar fijamente las sombras que me decían qué pasaba detrás del biombo. El dementor se deslizaba hacia Harry, que agarraba fuerte su varita. Era como si Harry creciera y quedara a su misma altura, yo notaba una fuerza en él que jamás había visto._

_ Un potente "Expecto Patronum" sonó de la voz de Harry y de su vara salió, en apenas dos segundos, un enorme ciervo. ¡ATACA! Gritaba Harry y el ciervo hundió su cornamenta en el dementor con la mayor de las rabias, convirtiéndolo en un humo negro y espeso, que se evaporó en el aire al minuto._

_ Llegó la que pensamos que era Arabella, ella le felicitó por haber derrotado tan fácilmente a semejante monstruo. Le dijo que le necesitaban abajo, Harry pensó inmediatamente en Emy. Ella habló de cómo se había presentado Voldemort solo, de la amenaza y de que Emy no puso resistencia en irse con él, creo que Harry sintió como si le faltase el aire. _

_ Era curioso, mis sentidos se estaban potenciando cada vez más y más, notaba una fuerza en mí, notaba como si alguien me guiara, como si me hablara bajito al oído. Se suponía que a los dos minutos había habido una explosión y unos cincuenta mortífagos, con unos treinta dementores, entraban en el castillo y estaban atacando a todos los que se le ponían por delante. Yo solo pensaba ¿Una explosión? No hemos oído nada._

_ Necesita gritar a Harry que algo no marchaba bien pero no sabía qué era. No quería quedar como una estúpida inútil, que pareciese tener miedo, porque en realidad no tenía ni el más mínimo temor. Yo no me sentía amenazada, eran los demás los que corrían peligro. _

_ Mis pensamientos cambiaron de dirección cuando Harry se preocupó por quien se quedaba conmigo pero, al saber la respuesta, una corriente fría corrió por mi cuerpo. Vi a Harry volverse hacia donde yo estaba pero ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca, sabía la rabia que sentía por dentro y la incertidumbre de saber si debía abandonarme allí, eso bastó para que mi coraje se convirtiera en una fuerza brutal._

_ Nada más irse Harry de allí, salí de mi escondite. Mi cuerpo aún no respondía debidamente a mis impulsos. Caminé torpemente hasta ponerme delante de aquella mujer, yo sabía que no era Arabella, Bella siempre me mira con dulzura en sus ojos y aquella mirada solo irradiaba odio._

- _Mi pequeña y dulce Ginny, por fin estamos solas, me encantaría decirte tantas cosas, aunque solo se me ocurre una - Sacó la varita y lo último que oí fue Avada._

_ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en un bosque, rodeada de árboles enormes y frondosos, raíces descomunales, que salían de la tierra y se unían a otras más pequeñas. Lo primero que pensé es que ese era mi cielo, que estaba muerta y que ya nada podría pasar entre Harry y yo. Luego pensé en la tristeza de mi familia y me sentí fatal por hacerles desgraciados. No duró mucho, Helga Hufflepuff caminó hasta donde yo estaba, traía consigo una gran sonrisa, en silencio me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta un enorme tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo, allí nos sentamos y comenzó a hablarme._

- _Tranquila, muchacha, no estás muerta, sólo vas a comenzar tu prueba, tu viaje. Estás aquí para realizar una fantástica experiencia que te acercará más a ti misma y a tus semejantes, estás aquí para aprender, para que cuando vuelvas puedas ayudar a conservar nuestro mundo. Debes recorrer el bosque e ir arreglando las situaciones que se te vayan planteando, no saldrás de ellas hasta que las soluciones, actúa con el corazón y todo saldrá a la perfección. Sólo puedo darte esto – Helga sacó una bolsa – En ella hallarás pan y agua, si quieres algo más, deberás encontrarlo por ti misma_

- _Pero hay un ataque en el colegio, quizás necesiten mi ayuda_

- _La vida está llena de pruebas, el ataque solo es una más. Para eso estás aquí, para que nadie fuerce el destino de los demás – Helga sonrió y desapareció_

_ Me encontré en un lugar que parecía un paraíso pero que de repente se había convertido en un infierno ¿Cómo saldría de allí? ¿En que dirección debería ir? ¿Qué pruebas me iba a encontrar? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Miré al cielo, acababa de amanecer, no lo entendía muy bien, yo acababa de cenar con Harry en una confortable mesa, los dos solos, en la enfermería. Caminé durante todo el día por un bosque que albergaba el aspecto de tener miles de años de antigüedad. A pesar de mi hambre voraz, solo di dos bocados al pan y bebí un poco de agua. Encontré un rincón apetecible para dormir y allí me quedé una media hora antes de que anocheciera._

_ Es increíble lo rápido que tu mente se plantea todo cuando te dejan sola en un lugar que no conoces y sin ninguna clase de lujos. Me cobije entre aquellos dos grandes ramales y me hice una almohada con hojas de los árboles. Sin nada que cubrirme y con más miedo que otra cosa, me quede dormida. Desperté al alba, mi cuerpo no estaba tan hecho polvo como había esperado, de hecho, debí dormir más de seis horas. Un bocado, un sorbo y de vuelta a caminar por el bosque. El terreno comenzaba a ascender y mis piernas lo notaban, tuve que parar varias veces durante aquel día. Pasé la noche otra vez como pude y volví a retomar el camino, creo que así me llevó otros dos días, mis fuerzas estaban muy debilitadas tanto que a veces caminaba con los ojos cerrados y en uno de esos momentos, el bosque otoñal lleno de hojas secas, terminó y yo no lo vi._

_ Caía tan rápido y estaba tan débil que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos y saber qué iba a ser de mí. No puedo decir cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero sí puedo asegurar que fueron varios días. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré tumbada en un claro pero no era hierba lo que me sujetaba, sino una... nube. En ese momento creía, a ciencia cierta, que estaba muerta, no sentía dolor, o sed, o hambre, sólo un sopor que me arrastraba a volver a quedarme dormida. Soñé no sé cuanto tiempo, mi vida pasaba por mi mente, recordaba mi niñez, a mis hermanos jugando en el jardín de casa, recordaba todo el amor de mis padres, su protección, su cobijo. Comidas con toda mi familia, las Navidades, los regalos, mis tareas en la casa, todo. Después un abismo blanco interminable e incomprensible. Volví a abrir los ojos, seguía en aquel claro, encima de aquella nube, de nuevo el sueño se apoderó de mí. Esta vez eran recuerdos del colegio, horribles recuerdos de mi primer año en la escuela. Sangre en mis manos, siempre con tanta sangre en mis manos, si al menos pudiera dejar de recordar aquello, entonces mi mente se tiñó de verde, un verde intenso y tan acogedor. Mi atención se centraba en aquel color ¿Dónde lo había visto? Era tan familiar, así llegó a mí. Sólo comprendía que debía volver a ver ese color, que debía despertarme para volver a verlo, a sentirme reflejada en él pero ¿Qué era? Pensaba, buscaba dentro de mí con tanta ansia de saber, que el miedo me invadió ¿Y si no daba con ello? ¿Qué fallaba? ¿Qué anhelaba tanto que el temor de no encontrarlo me dominaba? Otra vez ese verde volvía a tintarlo todo, la paz llegó y solo una palabra apareció delante de mi mente, Harry. Ya no había dudas, solo una misión, tenía que salir de allí para volver a verme reflejada en sus ojos, en sus hermosos ojos verdes. _

_ Desperté sentada, apoyada sobre un gran tronco y allí estaba el claro con la nube suspendida cubriéndolo entero. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que ya había superado la primera prueba, aunque no entendí su significado. Comí todo el pan que me quedaba y bebí la mitad del agua que tenía para seguir con mi camino. El viento era desapacible, del norte, y el bosque estaba cubierto de nieve, llegué a creer que me moriría de frío pero mi esperanza de volver con los míos era una enorme estufa para mis ánimos. Encontré árboles con frutos, avellanas, castañas y nueces por el camino y llené la bolsa con ellos, no tenía más remedio que comerme aquellas bayas tan harinosas, al menos era algo de alimento. Cargué la cantimplora varias veces en aquellos tres días de caminata y llegué hasta el bosque de lápices de colores con la bolsa llena._

_ Ojalá pudiera describir la belleza de aquella imagen, lápices enormes como grandes árboles, estaban plantados en la tierra, formando un laberinto. Me quedé quieta mucho tiempo antes de entrar, estaba claro que era otra prueba pero no sabía qué debía de hacer allí. Intenté suponer pero de nada sirvió, así que decidí adentrarme para ver de qué se trataba aquel nuevo desafío. Anduve entre ellos durante todo el día, a veces creía oír un susurro, otras como un ronquido pero no pasó nada hasta la noche. Cuando ya oí a la perfección que algo estaba murmurando a mis espaldas, alcé la voz._

- ¿_Quién anda ahí? No tenga miedo... Estoy perdida... me llamo Virginia_

- _¿Virginia?_

- _Sí – Contesté al cielo, ya que no sabía de dónde procedía la voz_

- _¿Qué tipo de color eres, Virginia?_

- _No soy un color... soy una persona – Como si hubiese dicho un pecado me llegaron murmullos de todas partes del bosque_

- _Si eres una persona, sabrás qué somos nosotros_

- _Son lápices de colores – De nuevo los murmullos aún más elevados _

- _Sabemos que somos pero no sabemos por qué hemos dejado de ser_

- _¿Dejado de ser qué?_

- _Dejado de ser de colores – Contestó con impaciencia la voz_

- _No han dejado de ser de colores, yo he visto todos los colores que son_

- _¿Lo has visto? ¿Cuándo?_

- _Antes de que anocheciera_

- _¿Anocheciera? ¿Qué significa eso?_

- _Que llegue la noche, ahora no pueden ver todos sus colores por que no hay ninguna luz que se refleje en ellos_

- _Luz ¿Cómo conseguimos luz?_

- _Fácil, hay que esperar a que llegue el día _

- _No nos acordamos del día ¿Cómo hacemos que llegue? ¿Nos devolverá los colores?_

- _Claro, solo tienen que esperar_

- _Pero no podemos esperar, este color sombrío nos está matando, nos sumerge en una mayor oscuridad_

_ Tardé en entender que lo único que les pasaba es que dormían de día y se despertaba de noche, por eso habían creído perder los colores. No me creyeron en un principio y no sabían cómo dormirse, solo querían saber cómo recuperar los colores. Me inventé algo estúpido e infantil pero parece que funcionó. Les conté como eran los colores. Los diferentes azules que surcaban el cielo y que a veces jugaban con el dorado, el naranja y sobre todo el blanco. Les hablé del azul oscuro brillante por las miles de estrellas, también de los azules del mar del Caribe, donde el agua era tan cristalina que podía verse los corales de multicolores a través de su manto húmedo y atemperado, y de cómo el fondo daba a veces una hermosa tonalidad verde. Comencé a hablarles del verde, de los ojos de Harry, de bosques, de campos de trigo a medio florecer, de las llanuras escocesas que terminaban en altísimos acantilados, les hablé del rocío sobre el manto de hierba, del musgo, de las hojas, de las flores. Seguimos con los girasoles amarillos, con la yema rica de los huevos fritos, les hablé de los maravillosos marrones de la tierra, de los ojos de mi madre y de mi mejor amiga, del castaño brillante de su pelo, de las rocas, de las montañas. Les hablé de las rojas amapolas y de mi pelo rojo, de los coloretes que te salen cuando sientes vergüenza, les hablé de todos los colores, hasta que me quedé dormida y desperté al alba. Ni un solo rumor se oía, así que supuse que, si no hacia algo, no despertarían hasta la noche. Comencé a gritar "LOS COLORES HAN VUELTO, LOS COLORES HA VUELTO" y así gritando y saltando entre ellos para despertarlos, encontré la salida. Ellos me regalaron el más bello arco iris que he visto en mi vida y, sonriendo feliz, por haber podido ayudarlos, seguí mi camino por el bosque. _

_ Esta vez el viento no era tan frío, solo a veces venía una ráfaga fresca que me erizaba la piel. Me topé con frambuesas, incluso alguna que otra fresa, que comí gustosa, pero no me atreví a comer las setas que encontré, nunca he sabido diferenciarlas, así que antes de morir envenenada por inconsciente, preferí pasar un poco de hambre. Para entonces ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, incluso me parecía que el de la orientación, aunque después he pensado que, más que guiarme yo por el bosque, fue al revés. Parecerá una tontería pero encontrarte con un animal después de todo el tiempo en el que solo había tenido contacto con una nube y con miles de lápices de colores parlanchines, una mariposa me parecía lo más bello del mundo. No quería perderla de vista y corría tras ella a través del bosque, hasta que salí de él y encontré una llanura llena de mariposas. _

_ La verdad, no sé muy bien cómo me metí en ella, no es que tuviese una entrada, una puerta o algo que significara el comienzo de estar allí, lo único que sé es que había millones de mariposas y que me puse nerviosa al tenerlas revoloteando a mí alrededor. Quise retroceder pero no pude, un muro invisible me tenía encerrada sin poder escapar de aquel lugar. Recorrí todo el perímetro de la llanura y, a cada paso, notaba a la perfección la pared. Cuando me venció el cansancio y los nervios, me senté en el suelo e intenté pensar qué hacer para salir de allí. No tardé en darme cuenta que, no sólo yo estaba atrapada, sino que las mariposas tampoco podían salir. Aquello era una auténtica jaula de cristal, con muros y techo invisible. Fue la peor de todas las pruebas con diferencia, los nervios podían conmigo, encerrada con millones de cosas volando a mí alrededor, silbando en mis oídos, enredándose en mi pelo y con un calor sofocante que hacía que sudara tanto, que al juntarse conmigo, se pegaran a mi vestido y a mi cuerpo. Sé que no debe sonar terrorífico pero yo estaba inerte por el pánico, no podía pensar, no podía salir, así que... caí desmayada. En mi sueño seguía en aquel lugar pero estaba feliz por estar allí, sonreía a cada mariposa e incluso les daba los buenos días y ellas me respondían ¿Cómo es que las entendía? Me sentía ligera y entusiasta, era un caluroso día de verano con el cielo azul intenso y el prado bajo... ¡NO SENTÍA NADA BAJO MIS PIES! No me lo podía creer, mis pies se mantenían a unos diez centímetros del suelo ¡Yo estaba volando! Aquella sensación inundó mi cuerpo y con ella parecía que aún podía elevarme más y más, hasta que di con la cabeza en el techo invisible. Cuando descendí al suelo vi unas alas, evidentemente en forma de mariposa, tejidas con seda transparente y de un blanco que casi no se podía observar, ya que irradiaban una intensa luz. Me sorprendía mi manera de entender la situación en mi sueño, no vacilaba lo más mínimo, iba directa, sabiendo qué debía de hacer. Me coloqué mi disfraz, que se encajó a mi cuerpo al instante, y comencé a batir mis nuevas alas. De inmediato sentí una brisa fresca como traída del mar, cerré los ojos y todo volvió a teñirse de verde. Desperté acurrucada en la hierba, las mariposas seguían revoloteando alrededor, aunque en esta ocasión, intenté guardar la calma y tomármelo desde otra perspectiva. Me mezclé entre ellas intentando averiguar por qué nos hallábamos en esa circunstancia, qué debía hacer para solucionar un rompecabezas que no entendía ni veía. Solo había una conclusión, no podía salir sin dar la respuesta. No sé si ya he dicho que fue la peor prueba, no se me ocurría nada, ellas no me hablaban como en mi sueño, ni yo podía volar para tener una visión más amplia del problema. Aquel día no conseguí mucho, así que me quedé de nuevo dormida. El sueño comenzó donde lo había dejado, con mis nuevas alas y volando junto a ellas. La brisa marina seguía inundando mis sentidos, el batir de mis enormes alas daba suficiente aire como para mantener una pieza de hielo bajo aquel sofocante calor. Una idea se fue formando despacio en mi cabeza a la vez que soñaba, una idea absurda, como son los sueños a veces pero ¿Y si consistía en eso? Desperté sobresaltada, el sol comenzaba a despuntar, me levanté decidida a encontrar unas alas para mí, era como si el tiempo apremiara, como si se me estuviese acabando el aire allí dentro. No sé muy bien qué me hizo dirigirme al centro de la llanura pero allí estaban mis alas transparentes, esperando a que yo me las pusiese. De inmediato pasaron a formar parte de mí y la vaga idea se hacía más y más fuerte. Si yo era capaz de enseñarlas a volar, todas juntas, en la misma dirección, moveríamos el aire lo suficiente como para crear un embudo ascendente que permitiera derrumbar nuestros muros de cristal y así poder ser libres. ¿Suena absurdo, verdad? Mi mente comenzó a repetir una y otra vez "En la unión está la fuerza, todas juntas podremos derribarlo. En la unión está la fuerza, en la unión está la fuerza". Como si fuese una coreografía, comencé a moverme en forma oblicua mientras repetía esas palabras concentrada al máximo. Para mi sorpresa, las mariposas más cercanas a mí, comenzaron a imitar mi movimiento. Al cabo de una hora ya eran muchas las que volaban en círculos creando una hermosa espiral. Después de cinco horas batiendo mis brazos, estaba realmente cansada, yo no volaba, solo andaba con mis pies desnudos sobre la hierba, así que el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mí. Me dolían tanto los pies y los brazos, que estaba convencida que no lo conseguiría pero, al ver la espiral, se renovaban mis fuerzas. Millones de mariposas, de infinidad de colores, volaban tras de mí en un perfecto baile, solo quedaban unas cuantas más y lo habría conseguido. Un poco más, cerré los ojos "En la unión está la fuerza... Harry, ver a Harry... en la unión está la fuerza". Cuando el sol se colocó en lo más alto y el calor se hizo de nuevo poderoso, conseguí que los millones y millones de mariposas, que en la llanura estaban, volaran en la misma dirección formando una enorme espiral que cubría cada centímetro del llano._

_ Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan orgullosa de mí misma. Aquel sentimiento estaba dejando de lado el cansancio, solamente podía mirar a todos aquellos seres vivos luchando por ser libres, aprendiendo a adaptarse a las circunstancias, olvidando sus diferencias, todo para lograr un mismo fin, la libertad. Tenían que ser mariposas, no hay dos iguales, sonreía al entender lo que estábamos haciendo, sonreí al entender por qué era la prueba que más me había costado. Delante de mí tenía uno de los mejores símiles para entender, de una vez por todas, que todos estamos bajo el mismo techo y que cuando los tiempos amenazan guerra, lo único que podemos hacer es dejar atrás nuestras diferencias y aprender a luchar juntos por lo que merece la pena, la vida, la familia, los amigos, el amor... la libertad. En ese mismo instante, todas las mariposas ascendieron alto y por todos los lados, los muros habían caído y allí me quedé, yo sola, con unas pocas alrededor. Que bonita se veía ahora la llanura, despejada, con un manto de suave hierba verde bajo mi cuerpo cansado y el sol acariciando mi cara, mientras la brisa del mar me susurraba una dulce melodía que acabó por dormirme._

_ Desperté al cobijo de un enorme árbol, comí los frutos secos que me quedaban hasta saciarme y bebí toda el agua que tenía, si no fuese por eso no habría podido ni dar un solo paso. Casi entrada la noche, encontré un manantial donde sacié mi sed y llené la cantimplora, había estado recogiendo fruta de diferentes árboles, el problema de la alimentación lo tenía resuelto. Para aquel entonces no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo llevaba en el bosque, a mí me parecía muchísimo, lo intenté calcular mientras encontraba posición para quedarme dormida pero desistí de la idea, estaba totalmente perdida en el espacio y el tiempo._ _Me despertaron unos murmullos, eran más bien lamentos, miré pero no vi a nadie. Me dispuse a continuar la caminata, a medida a que andaba los oía más claros y el bosque se iba enfriando y tiñendo de colores dorados, estaba entrando en el otoño. Volví a mi idea de querer saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ¿Y si al pasar por las diferentes épocas del año en realidad había vivido un año lejos de los míos? Un año lejos de Harry, seguramente ya no contemplaría la idea de volver a pedirme una cita, o peor, seguramente ya había pedido una cita a otra y, si era lista, no le_ _había dejado escapar. Aquel día no estaba yo muy optimista, a cada paso pensaba una cosa peor, el otoño también llegó a mi moral y estaba de capa caída. Pensaba que todos mis seres queridos se habían olvidado de mí y que habrían desistido en mi búsqueda ¡Claro! ¡El Ataque! Se pensarían que caería muerta ¡Oh, mis padres estarían desolados! Si al menos Emy pudiese oírme en su mente, seguro que ella les diría donde estaba y que volvería dentro de... ¿poco? Creo que ni siquiera miraba por donde andaba, no me di cuenta que me estaba metiendo en un erial lleno de hojas secas y que cada vez me cubría más hasta llegar a la altura del pecho. Ahora oía a la perfección los lamentos, juraría que los sollozos provenían de las mismas hojas pero, en vez de centrarme en ellos, volví a mis oscuros pensamientos, la autocompasión se apoderó de mí. Mis ánimos se habían caído en picado, sólo pensaba en que estaba lejos de mi hogar, de mi gente, que me habrían olvidado, que ya nadie me querría, que no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante y que me quedaría allí, siempre. Quería estar sola con mis pensamientos pero todos aquellos gemidos me estaban tronando la cabeza._

- _Dejar ya de lamentaros tanto, no estáis en mi penosa situación, me quedaré aquí para siempre y no volveré a ver a mi gente, eso sí es para lamentarse_

- _¿También te estás muriendo?_

- _¿Muriendo? – Contesté incrédula al ver que me respondían – Yo no me estoy muriendo, lo que me pasa es que estoy sola, cansada y triste_

- _Entonces, nosotras tenemos más derecho a quejarnos, nos estamos muriendo_

- _¿Quién me habla? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy?_

- _Estás en El erial de las hojas secas. Somos nosotras, las hojas, las que te hablamos. Somos nosotras a las que les ha llegado la hora, ya no servimos para nada, sólo somos hojas secas que desaparecerán_

- _Lo siento de veras, no quería importunaros_

- _¿Tú tampoco sirves de nada? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?_

- _Pues la verdad, no sé qué contestar a eso... supongo que no sirvo de mucho_

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Dejé a mi gente luchando y yo no tuve el valor, ni siquiera, de despedirme, sólo estaba escondida_

- _Eso no suena muy bien ¿Eres una desertora?_

- _Sí, supongo que sí, no soy valiente, ni decidida, siempre me protegen a mí en vez de hacerlo yo misma, aunque creo que no hago mucho para revelarme contra esa situación... Ahora ya no importa, ya no tengo a nadie que me proteja o a quien proteger_

- _Es una pena, en estos momentos necesitaríamos a alguien que nos defendiera_

- _¿De qué?_

- _De la muerte_

- _No creo que exista nadie tan valiente como para defenderos de la muerte, eso me parece imposible_

- _Estamos acabadas_

- _Yo no lo creo así. Yo creo que vuestro fin solo es el comienzo de vuestro regreso_

- _No lo entendemos ¿A qué te refieres?_

- _Todos pertenecemos a un ciclo. El vuestro está llegando a su fin para volver a comenzar. Permaneceréis aquí, encima de la tierra, que se nutrirá de vosotras. Eso le dará fuerza para alimentar a_ _los árboles que, un año más, tendrán la energía suficiente para crear a cada una de vosotras y así, el bosque, volver a vestirse con vuestro esplendor_

_ De nuevo, un murmullo sonó alrededor, parecía que se estaban consultando lo que les acababa de decir._

- _Lo que nos dices es muy bonito_

- _No es que sea bonito o feo, es la verdad, así funciona_

- _¿Entonces volveremos a resurgir?_

- _Efectivamente, con más fuerza aún_

- _¡Oh, chiquilla! Eres portadora de magnificas noticias, nosotras pensábamos que ya no servíamos más que para borrar el camino_

- _Nada más lejos_

- _Te damos las gracias_

- _Ha sido un placer_

- _Creemos que vales mucho más de lo que dices. No debes detenerte en este punto del camino. Continúa, camina hacia delante, encontrarás tu lugar y a los tuyos_

- _Gracias por los ánimos_

_ Poco a poco se fue abriendo un camino delante de mí y a cada paso fui recuperando el optimismo. Ya había pasado por todas las estaciones, quizás sería hora de volver a ver a Helga Hufflepuff y pedirla que me llevara de nuevo a casa. Nada más entrar en el bosque, me encontré con ella sentada en el mismo tronco que cuando me dio las instrucciones. Al verme se levantó, fue corriendo hacia mí, me abrazó y me besó. La verdad es que se lo agradecí, llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, de hecho, nunca me habían dejado más que dos horas a solas y aquello era toda una experiencia. _

- _Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi Guardiana de Hufflepuff, tan orgullosa_

- _Pues no sé muy bien por qué_

- _¿Qué? ¿No lo dirás en serio? Tú sola has vencido al cansancio y al miedo. Te has adentrado en el letargo y, con tu enorme voluntad, no te has dejado vencer por él. Luego has demostrado tu paciencia, un enorme corazón y una visión muy particular del color a un mundo gris. Has dado esperanzas y significado a la misma muerte. Y lo más importante, has aprendido el valor de la unión_

- _Si se mira desde ese punto, sí, supongo que he hecho todo eso_

- _Me pasma tu modestia – Helga soltó una carcajada – Emy siempre nos ha dicho que eres el corazón más puro y no le falta razón_

- _Es porque ella me ve con buenos ojos_

- _Con los mismos que te miro yo ahora. Te has guiado por el amor a los tuyos, ese es tu motor, la llama de tu corazón, así pues te otorgaremos la "Llama de Fuego" un poder que, en manos del mal, causaría la destrucción y que, en manos del bien, da la vida, ya que en él tiene el poder de la curación. Sin duda alguna te lo mereces por haber demostrado una innata sabiduría, tolerancia, paciencia, resignación, voluntad y amor_

- _No sé qué decir_

- _No hace falta que digas nada, acércate_

_ Helga Hufflepuff puso sus dos manos sobre mi corazón y mi cuerpo se llenó de un inmenso calor. De inmediato me llegó un bienestar que jamás había sentido acompañado con una fuerza renovadora. Por mi mente pasó cada instante vivido en aquel bosque y comprendí que, ayudando a cada estación, me había encontrado conmigo misma. Realmente estoy orgullosa de lo que hice y de haber estado allí durante aquel mes. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en La Cámara de los Fundadores y horas más tarde, en mi casa._

- No me extraña en absoluto, yo también me sentiría orgulloso y lo estoy enormemente de ti – Exclamó Dumbledore

Sirius se levantó de su banco y fue directo haciala sonrojada Ginny. Sindecir nada, la elevó en el aire dándole una vuelta y abrazándola. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y ya en el suelo propinarle un manotazo en el pecho.

- ¿Quién dijo que era la pequeña Ginny? – Exclamó Sirius orgulloso de la muchacha - Yo creo que es la gran Virginia Weasley


	36. El sendero del entendimiento

36. El sendero del entendimiento

- No creo que sea para tanto – Contestó Ginny riéndose – Ni soy pequeña ni soy grande, solo soy... Ginny

- Eres mucho más que eso – Dijo Harry mirándola como si la viese por primera vez – Y será un placer estar a tu lado para descubrirlo

Ninguno de los dos pensó que les miraban, solo tenían sus ojos fijos en el otro. Se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso. Ella se refugió en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba con dulzura.

- Te eché tanto de menos

- Y yo a ti – Harry le acarició el pelo – Me pasé todo el tiempo pensando que lo mejor hubiese sido permanecer escondido a tu lado

- Ya he dicho yo que en este castillo hay mucho amor – Interrumpió Merlín – Supongo que con cuatro parejas de este calibre, estés más que orgulloso, Albus

- Henchido, así estoy cuando les veo

- No sé cuál es la cuarta pareja – Intervino Sirius con un tono de reproche

- Es la que ha vivido a través de los tiempos, la que jamás morirá por estar destinada a amarse hasta la eternidad – Contestó Merlín sabiendo a qué se refería el profesor de runas – Ha sido una historia preciosa, querida, muy bien contada, con el corazón, como tú eres

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny separándose de Harry y retomando su sitio

- Creo que ahora debería seguir la hermosa e inteligente guardiana de Ravenclaw

- ¿Yo? – Hermione estaba todavía ensimismada con la aventura de su amiga – Ya... bueno... sí... supongo que sigo yo

- ¿Algún problema, querida? – Preguntó Bella

- No, sólo que estaba aún embelesada por la historia de Ginny

- Lo entendemos, aunque estoy seguro que ahora nos quedaremos abstraídos con la tuya – Exclamó Merlín

Hermione miró a Ginny y su amiga comprendió, inmediatamente, lo que significaba aquella mirada. Se levantó, fue hacia ella y se sentó junto a Hermione.

- Lo mejor es decirlo ahora, llevamos demasiado tiempo guardando este secreto y más con el peso que ha adquirido al no estar Emy con nosotros – Ginny agarró la mano de Hermione para darle ánimo, lo que iba a contar les incumbía a las dos

Hermione se colocó bien en el asiento, carraspeó un poco y notó que su boca estaba seca. De inmediato apareció un vaso de agua a su lado, que bebió de un solo trago, mientras veía la sonrisa del anciano mago.

- No debes preocuparte si mencionas la biblioteca, estamos en confianza y la mayoría sois socios

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Anjana es parte de mí – Merlín sonrió a la muchacha - Comienza

Hermione volvió a aclarar la garganta y comenzó su relato con voz entrecortada e insegura.

_ Después de que nos nombraran Guardianes, Ginny y yo nos sumergimos en la biblioteca en busca de información. Nos costó encontrar algún dato que pudiera servirnos pero cuando dimos con él, comprobamos que el recibir poderes no era gratuito. En un libro antiguo, que no creímos muy fiable, se hablaba de la llegada de un mago con gran poder. Significaría el principio o fin del mundo mágico, como lo conocían en aquel entonces. Este mago tendría a su cargo cuatro representantes destinados a realizar unas misiones que, de tener éxito, mantendrían el equilibro entre el bien y el mal. Fue, exactamente, por esa frase que nos fijamos en el texto. Presentado en forma de leyenda, de ahí nuestras dudas, contaba que todos los involucrados pasarían unas pruebas de fuego para demostrarse a sí mismo y a los demás su valía. Uno a uno, irían desapareciendo por un tiempo para prepararse hasta que, al final, el gran mago, encontrara su destino. A estas alturas, todos sabemos de las premoniciones de Emy pero, por aquel entonces, ni Ginny ni yo sabíamos que fuese capaz de ver el pasado, presente y futuro. Nada más terminar de leer el capítulo del libro, apareció Emy en la biblioteca. Vino directa a nosotras con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentó enfrente y en un susurro nos dijo "Habéis interrumpido mi siesta" ¿Recuerdas nuestra cara, Ginny?_

- Como si hubiese sido ayer

_ Con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer tres tazas de chocolate caliente, que nos invitó a beber, mientras nos pedía por favor que se mantuviera en secreto. Ahora puedo decir que se preocupó mucho de saber qué habíamos entendido de aquella leyenda. Nosotras estábamos centradas en nuestra parte ¿Dónde se supone que iríamos? ¿Cuáles serían las pruebas? En ningún momento pudimos imaginar que ella pasaría ninguna prueba y menos que sería... Lo siento tanto, Harry ¿Cómo íbamos a imaginar que iba a morir? Yo... nosotras jamás..._

- No hay porqué pedir perdón, sé que vosotras la queríais tanto como Sirius y yo

_ Es todo, Harry, todo viene a mi mente ahora. Tu angustia por no saber dónde estaba Ginny, echándote la culpa por dejarla sola... Es que nosotras le prometimos a ella no decir nada y yo prometí a Ginny que no empeoraría las cosas. Si te decía que ella se había marchado a realizar unas pruebas, que no sabíamos en qué consistían, lo único que harías es preocuparte más. En ese momento no creías que ella fuese capaz de cumplir con su cometido, creo que ninguno creyó nunca que ella fuese tan fuerte y mira de lo que ha sido capaz. A veces yo también me sorprendo de su fortaleza, parece tan indefensa, está claro que los Weasley están hechos de una pasta especial._

- De eso no hay duda – Contestó Harry clavando la mirada en su novia

_ Los días de verano pasaron lentos hasta que llegué a España. Aquel lugar era increíble, la abuela Sunny, vernos bajo el sol en la playa, ver a Harry en familia, la biblioteca y sobre todo, volver a estar con Ron. Yo me hallaba en mi paraíso particular. El día en que entramos en la biblioteca, estaba siendo uno de los días más emocionantes de mi vida. Yo no quería salir de allí, no quería abandonar mi propio paraíso. Me sentía tan nerviosa por no poder abarcar todo lo que tenía por delante, era incapaz de decidir por dónde empezar. Emy, siempre con su paciencia y saber estar, permaneció a mi lado para tranquilizarme. Me explicó todo lo que ella había encontrado en cada libro. Me enseñó cómo acceder a cada información, incluso sabiendo lo que yo estaba pensando, creamos un sistema de búsqueda, mejor que el que había. _

_ Después de la premonición, todo pasó muy rápido. Estaba aún más nerviosa, veía en sus ojos que solo quedaba un instante. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que todos aquellos libros no me valían para nada, yo solo quería... quería... estar cerca de él. Supongo que todo el mundo guarda en la memoria un momento especial compartido con una persona especial. Yo jamás olvidaré ese abrazo ni ese beso, no lo haré nunca porque... en aquel instante... supe qué era lo más importante en mi vida... supe quién era el más importante._

_El shock que me llevé ante el hecho, de que un segundo antes, estuviese en sus brazos y ahora me encontrara sola en medio de un inmenso desierto, fue bastante grande. ¿Qué hacía yo allí? Nada más preguntármelo apareció Rowena Ravenclaw._

- _Siempre puntual, es una virtud que aprecio_

- _No veo cómo podría haber llegado tarde, yo no he venido, me han traído_

- _Rápida, lista y ácida, esto promete_

- _¿Me puede explicar qué hago aquí?_

- _Por supuesto, querida, has venido a recorrer el sendero del entendimiento – La Fundadora hizo aparecer dos hamacas y se tumbó en una de ellas invitándome a hacer lo mismo – Nadie duda de tu inestimable coraje en una batalla pero hay que ser realistas, tu potencial es mucho más fuerte en el ámbito intelectual_

- _Si usted lo dice_

- _¿Acaso no estás segura?_

- _No es que me sienta insegura de mi capacidad cerebral, el problema es que no sé qué se espera de mí con la misión que me ha sido otorgada _

- _Creo que está claro "Deberás proteger sabiamente los designios de La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres hasta haber cumplido con tu misión de encontrar la solución para mantener el equilibrio" esas fueron mis palabras textuales_

- _¿Y no crees que es un poco ambiguas?_

- _Mi querida Hermione, para recorrer el sendero, debes comenzar con el primer paso_

- _Vamos, que me iré enterando cuando sea oportuno_

- _Efectivamente, sólo tienes que estar pendiente de comprender y asimilar la información que se te vaya ofreciendo_

- _¿Para eso estoy aquí?_

- _Sí, supongo que es para eso, más bien es un entrenamiento personalizado_

- _Que va a consistir en..._

- _En dar el primer paso – Rowena me sonrió amablemente, aunque con la intención de no darme más información de la necesaria – Tendrás un aliado, el viento, déjate llevar por él, guiará tus pasos_

_ Miré al cielo, tenía un azul intenso, ni una sola nube en él y ni el más leve atisbo de una ligera brisa. Aún no hacía mucho calor y el sol estaba bajo, estaba claro que no solo había cambiado de escenario, sino también de tiempo, no debían de ser más de las nueve de la mañana y no lo aseguro porque cuando quise ver mi reloj, éste había desaparecido junto con mi ropa. Ahora solo llevaba una extraña túnica verde clara, ajustada a mi cuerpo por unos cordeles de hojas trenzadas. _

- _Te ves preciosa, querida_

- _¿Era necesario?_

- _Por supuesto que no, es que mi defecto es ser un poco presumida y ese traje me pareció más acorde que tu vestimenta muggle_

- _En ese caso, gracias_

- _Ahora debes permanecer aquí hasta que encuentres el significado de este escenario en particular, luego déjate guiar por el viento _

_ Rowena me lanzó un simpático beso y desapareció dejándome completamente sola, sin ninguna clase de alimento o agua. El sentimiento de soledad debería ser experimentado por todos, luego aprecias mucho más la compañía, no haces ascos ni a una buena discusión. Era increíble estar allí, sólo dos colores con diferentes tonalidades, la arena clara y el cielo azul tintaban mis ojos con su luz. Sólo dos colores... Pensaba en ello constantemente y no sé muy bien porqué. Sin duda era la primera vez que entendía el concepto de cielo y tierra por que eso era lo único que allí había._

_ Me entraron unas enormes ganas de gritar y así lo hice, grité y grité hasta que vacié mi alma. No dije ni una sola palabra, solo chillaba sin más mientras mi voz se perdía como en un agujero negro. Caminé sin ningún rumbo, en aquel momento solo sentía una terrible rebeldía, no deseaba estar allí, no me apetecía lo más mínimo encontrar significado a aquel lugar, yo solo anhelaba volver. Busqué mis huellas en la arena para volver al lugar en donde había dejado a Rowena pero ni un solo paso se fijaba en el suelo. El sol se posó en lo más alto y el calor era sofocante, no era capaz ni de pensar, mi vista se nublaba, aquello era un infierno. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer. Oía una voz en mi cabeza "Busca el significado, dale sentido a lo que ves", después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad y silencio. Desperté por el frío, mi cuerpo estaba gélido, mis manos temblaban sin parar. Saqué la voluntad de no sé dónde y me puse a caminar. Solo la noche cerrada con millones de estrellas me acompañaban por mi camino. Comencé a hablar en voz alta por lo menos para romper ese silencio tan abrumador._

- _Aquí no hay nada de nada, esto es el desierto, solo eso, desierto ¿Qué clase de significado va a tener? Nada de nada, hueco, ausente, carente, falto, nulo, nadie, vacío... desocupado, despejado, vacuo... nada ¡MALDITA SEA, AQUÍ NO HAY NADA!_

_ Mi voz ni siquiera se desplazaba por el aire, sonaba muda. Estar en aquella situación estaba acabando con mi paciencia ¿Qué juego era aquel? ¿Dónde estaban las reglas? "Busca el significado, dale sentido a lo que ves"._

- _No veo nada, no huelo nada, no saboreo nada, no palpo ni escucho nada ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Es el fin? ¿Qué significado puedo darle a esto? El sendero del entendimiento... significado, entendimiento, talento, comprensión, agudeza, perspicacia, penetración, alcance, juicio, inteligencia, capacidad, sutileza,_ _intelecto, sabiduría... El saber no ocupa lugar... el camino se inicia con el primer paso... nada... saber... todo... nacer... vivir... morir..._

_ Ni que decir tiene que deliraba sin cesar, no puedo asegurar que fue exactamente así como pasó pero se acerca bastante, he tenido tiempo de repasar cada instante vivido allí. Por fin fui entendiendo por qué estaba en un desierto, así que di mi respuesta. No cabe la menor duda que nuestra Fundadora de Ravenclaw es muy alegórica._

- _El desierto simboliza en apariencia el vacío, la absoluta falta de saber y solo comenzado mi viaje aquí, podré encontrar el sendero del entendimiento - Caí, de nuevo, desplomada sobre la arena._

_ Cuando tomé consciencia, mi boca anhelaba tanto el agua, que tenía ganas de llorar para poder beber mis lágrimas. Como enajenación llegó hasta mis oídos el murmullo del agua ¡Si fuese cierto! Abrí los ojos y me hallé tumbada cerca de una pequeña charca. Me arrastré hasta ella y sumergí mi cara para engullir toda el agua que pudiera hasta llenar mi cuerpo. De verdad, nunca se sabe cómo vas a reacción ante situaciones extremas y eso que lo que había vivido hasta ahora, no era propio de una vida aburrida. _

_ Una vez que la poza recuperó su tranquila compostura, me vi reflejada en ella. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Ante mí se hallaba una niña de apenas ocho años, me reconocía, sabía que era yo a esa edad. Una brisa azotó cálidamente mi rostro y mientras lo hacía, una dulce voz infantil sonó alrededor "juega conmigo, juega conmigo". La pequeña saltaba en el agua, llena de ilusión, "juega conmigo, juega conmigo" y sin más, desapareció dejando en el agua ningún reflejo de mí. Me levanté, saqué las fuerzas de donde no las tenía y me puse a caminar empujada por el viento. Caminé durante bastante tiempo, aunque seguramente no recorrí mucha distancia._

_ A lo lejos apareció un gran castillo. A medida que me fui acercando, pude comprobar que estaba construido de arena y que era tan alto como Hogwarts. Tenía unas hermosas cúpulas redondeadas y brillaba con la luz del sol. Me planté delante del portón pero me dada miedo tocarlo por si acaso se deshacía. La puerta se abrió sola, invitándome a pasar. Una vez dentro comprobé que, seguramente, lo que estaba viendo solo era un delirio ¡Era tan hermoso!_

- _Juega conmigo, juega conmigo – Repitió mi voz infantil mientras aparecía tras de mí_

- _¿A qué quieres jugar?_

- _A acertijos_

- _Me gusta ¿Quién comienza?_

- _Yo – La pequeña Hermione rió contenta – Entras, una noche de mucho viento, en un refugio de montaña. Te encuentras con que solo te queda una cerilla, ves una vela y una chimenea con un té ¿Qué encenderías primero?_

- _Esa es muy fácil, la cerilla_

- _Otra. Un gran mago anunció que cierto día, a cierta hora, realizaría un gran milagro, sin hacer magia. Caminaría durante un cuarto de hora sobre la superficie del lago de Hogwarts sin hundirse en sus aguas. Todos los alumnos del colegio se agolparon para verlo realizar la hazaña. El gran mago cumplió exactamente lo que afirmó ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?_

_ Tomé asiento en un gran butacón, de inmediato apareció una mesita con una jarra de agua y una fuente con fruta. Mientras me abastecía pensaba en el acertijo, aunque no era fácil con ella saltando de un lado hacia otro por toda la habitación mientras reía sin parar._

- _El lago estaba congelado – Contesté después de un rato, parando su risa _

- _Bien, sigamos con otro. "Este loro es capaz de repetir todo lo que oiga" le aseguró a mi mamá el dueño de la tienda de animales. Me le trajo a casa como regalo de cumpleaños pero después de un mes, mi mamá, le devolvió a la tienda sin que hubiese dicho ni una sola palabra. Cuando ella volvió, me aseguró que el vendedor no había mentido. Explícamelo._

_ He de reconocer que debía de estar muy cansada, porque tardaba un tiempo en contestarla._

- _El loro era sordo_

- _¡BIEN! No se te da mal ¿A ver si puedes con este? El señor Walls se levantó el domingo contento, desayunó y luego se sentó junto a la chimenea para leer el periódico. En primera plana se veía a un famoso actor y a su mujer que habían ido a esquiar a los Alpes. La mujer había muerto a consecuencia de un accidente en la montaña y el único que la vio despeñarse por un precipicio, fue su famoso marido. Un agente de viajes llamó a la policía y el famoso fue acusado de asesinato. Los periodistas le entrevistaron y declaró no conocer ni a ese señor ni a su esposa y no haber tenido ninguna sospecha hasta que se enteró del accidente. ¿Por qué llamó entonces a la policía?_

- _¿No tienes demasiada imaginación?_

- _Es con ella con quien puedes encontrar la respuesta, es el último acertijo antes de pasar a la siguiente habitación_

_ Respuestas rebuscadas aparecieron ante mí como posibles soluciones pero sabía que no debía de tratarse de ninguna de ellas. Todas las anteriores eran sencillas, respuestas lógicas antes cuestiones disfrazadas de complejidad, así que esta vez se trataría de algo semejante. El incentivo de pasar a otra habitación no era suficiente para mí, venía de estar hecha polvo en medio del desierto y aquella butaca, con su comida y bebida, era una opción más apetecible. Mis pensamientos debían de estar emitiéndose bien alto, por que nada más decirlo, me caí de golpe en el suelo. El butacón, la mesita, la jarra y la fuente desaparecieron._

- _Se nos acaba el tiempo, debes darme una contestación_

- _El señor Walls es el agente de viajes ¿correcto?_

- _¡Um, um!_

- _Agente de viajes... esquiar en los Alpes... Creo que se va a tratar de algo tonto como... Fue él quien le vendió al famoso actor un billete de ida y vuelta para él y otro de ida para su mujer ¿Es algo así?_

- _Sí, sí, me has ganado esta vez pero ahora debes encontrar que une a todos estos acertijos y porque yo te los he planteado ¿Qué significado tengo y que simboliza el castillo? Espero que te vaya bien Hermione, te ves muy guapa con ese vestido_

_ La pequeña niña desapareció dejándome la impresión de ser en realidad Rowena Ravenclaw. Atravesé la puerta que se abrió ante mí y la alegría al ver un magnifico cuarto de baño invadió mi cuerpo. Al menos una hora estuve sumergida en la bañera llena de espuma y otro tanto atusándome el cabello y la cara enrojecida por el sol, vamos que me di todo un culto al cuerpo. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, cuando acabé, me fui directa a la puerta para salir de allí pero esta estaba cerrada, la otra había desaparecido y comprendí que pasar de habitación en habitación era cuestión de responder a todo lo planteado._


	37. Cada grano de arena cuenta

37. Cada grano de arena cuenta

_ Primer punto, mi mente después del baño estaba locuaz ¿Qué une a todos los acertijos? Eso ya lo había pensado. Detrás de un problema, aparentemente complicado, se puede hallar una solución sencilla y eficaz. Segundo punto... mi niñez simboliza... el principio del camino, los primeros pasos hacia el saber, que, por supuesto, deben ser sencillos y acordes con la edad que vas teniendo, solo los niños son capaces de ver la sencillez de las cosas en medio de la complejidad. Así que por eso ha aparecido mi yo infantil, dándome una lección de naturalidad. El castillo simboliza... esto no lo sé muy bien... piensa Hermione, piensa... castillo... acertijos... niña... arena, castillos de arena... infancia... puede ser la fragilidad, no... Lo momentáneo... puede ser que se refiera a que solo son castillos de arena, siempre caen, las olas los destruyen..._

_ La puerta se abrió y eso que no creí haber dado la respuesta. De nuevo mi cara se iluminó al encontrar una enorme cama con dosel. Dormí no sé cuanto tiempo, porque a mí me parecieron días. Cuando desperté tenía café caliente con bollos recién hechos encima de una bandeja, aquella parte del viaje no resultó en absoluto un engorro. Terminé de desayunar y desapareció la bandeja dejándome una nota con tres cofres. "Debes encontrar la llave a la primera o si no tendrás que volver a averiguar dónde está y cada vez será más difícil. Sólo una dice la verdad". Los cofres eran uno de oro, uno de plata y otro de plomo, y en uno de ellos, estaba la llave. En cada uno de los cofres estaban las siguientes inscripciones, Oro: La llave no está en el cofre de plata, Plata: La llave no está en este cofre, Plomo: La llave está en este cofre. Todavía me doy de cabezazos por el error cometido, le echo la culpa a los nervios pero en realidad lo tuvo la ligereza. Uno debe parar a pensar antes de actuar, anda que no se lo he dicho yo veces a Harry y a Ron y ahora cometo yo el mismo error. Escogí el cofre de plomo pero la llave no estaba allí. Una luz blanca hizo que las placas se cambiaran. Oro: La llave está en este cofre. Plata: La llave no está en este cofre. Plomo: La llave no está en el cofre de oro. Me concentré lo suficiente como para sacar el razonamiento lógico del acertijo. Después de pensarlo un buen rato lo vi claro. Solución: la primera afirmación no puede ser cierta porque la segunda seria falsa y la llave estaría en dos cofres. La segunda tampoco será cierta porque la primera y la tercera no pueden ser falsas las dos, ya que se contradicen. Solo queda la tercera. Si la tercera afirmación es verdadera quiere decir que la llave está en el cofre de plata. Así que le abrí y ahí estaba una enorme llave con la que salí de la habitación para toparme de nuevo con la primera estancia en donde había estado._

_Allí había dos magos escondidos tras un gran sofá, en cuanto me vieron, me escondieron junto a ellos._

- _¿De dónde sales, muchacha?_

- _¿Qué? Pues la verdad es que no lo sé muy bien pero creo que debo de irme ya – Me di la vuelta para volver por donde había venido y allí ya no estaba la puerta, solo la de enfrente, el gran portón por donde había entrado el día de ayer, supuestamente_

- _Da igual, quédate aquí, es peligroso que nos vean, aún no sabemos la contraseña_

- _¿Qué contraseña? ¿Para qué necesitan una?_

- _¿Es que acaso no ves al dementor que guarda la puerta de salida? Dentro de poco vendrán más y si nos ven, estamos perdidos. La única manera de salir de aquí es dando la contraseña. Mira_

_ Veo a un mago que sale de una pared y se dirige hacia el dementor, este le dice "18" y el mago, con toda la pinta del mundo de ser un mortífago, le responde "9", la puerta se abre y el mago sale._

- _¿Ves? Te digo que la clave es la mitad del número_

- _No estamos seguros_

- _¿Por qué no esperar a que salga otro mortí... mago?_

_ De nuevo, un mago, igual al anterior, sale de otra pared y va hacia la puerta, "8" se oye, "4" responde. La puerta se abre y el mortífago sale. Los dos magos se miran, están convencidos de saber la contraseña pero yo no lo tengo tan claro. Antes de que salga le agarro._

- _Deberíamos esperar a estar totalmente seguros_

- _Pero niña, está claro_

- _Ahí viene otro_

_ "14" a lo que se responde "7" y la puerta se abre._

- _¿Lo ves? - Dice el que parecía mayor saliendo del escondite y yendo hacia la puerta_

_ El dementor dice "0". El pobre mago se queda parado. Yo no sabía qué hacer pero le contesta enseguida para no delatarse "0". En un instante fue besado por el dementor y cayó a sus pies, muerto ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que aquello sucedería? Antes de decir nada, el otro mago ya había salido de nuestro escondite, aquel monstruo le ve y dice "6" y el otro contesta "3"... De nuevo el dementor besa al otro mago y le deja sin vida encima del otro cuerpo. Un ensordecedor sonido llega hasta la sala, oigo miles de pasos que se aproximan a mí, no tengo más remedio que salir de allí, solo se me ocurre una contraseña. Así que con el mayor miedo que he tenido en mi vida, incluso más que el día del ataque, me dirijo hasta el dementor y me dice "4" y yo le respondo "6", la puerta se abre, salgo de allí y miró hacia atrás... el castillo ya no existía._

_ Aún así, corro por la arena de aquel maldito desierto tanto como puedo, corro en la dirección que me marca el viento hasta que ya no puedo más y caigo sobre ella. Respiro con dificultad, logro recuperar el aliento mientras me incorporo y allí está Rowena Ravenclaw tumbada en una hamaca bebiéndose un cóctel. A excepción de tres personas, nunca en mi vida hubiese deseado tanto estrangular a alguien como en aquel momento._

- _Querida, se te ve un poco agobiada ¿Te apetece un licor de frambuesas con aroma de menta?_

- _USTED NO LO ENTIENDE, ACABO DE VER COMO DOS MAGOS MORIAN A MANOS DE UN DEMENTOR_

- _No, cariño, eso no ha sucedido, sólo era un poco de sugestión, creo que la imaginación es tu punto débil, también se aprende de ella ¿Lo sabes, verdad?_

- _¿SUGESTION? PUEDE METERSE LA SUGESTION EN SU... IMAGINACION_

- _Me encanta tu sutileza, querida_

- _La que usted no tiene – Respondí de muy mala gana – No sabe lo que he pasado hace un momento, pensé que mi corazón se paraba de miedo, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, no se me ocurría nada_

- _Sin embargo diste tiempo al tiempo, insististe en que esperaran a contrarrestar la teoría que tenían sobre la contraseña, esa fue una buena decisión pero tenía que darte un poco de tensión, no creo que si no hubieses salido de tu escondite_

- _No me importa que me llame cobarde, si eso es lo que insinúa_

- _Nada más lejos de mi intención, creo que has sido muy valiente ¿Acertaste la contraseña, no?_

- _Sí_

- _Bien, ahora debes continuar con tu camino, toma esta cantimplora y esta cesta con cinco panes, será suficiente hasta que llegues a tu destino, mientras, recapacita sobre lo que estás aprendiendo – Sonrió y se esfumó_

- _Encantador, esto es encantador, en verdad preferiría que George y Fred me utilizaran como cobaya para sus inventos que estar aquí en medio de... de... nada_

_ Cuando iba anochecer me encontré con cinco hombres de una misma familia. Al parecer habían sido atracados mientras regresaban a su hogar de una población cercana por el entierro de un viejo amigo. Un anciano de ochenta años, con sus dos hijos y sus dos nietos, había sido víctima de unos villanos que les habían quitado los camellos, el dinero, la comida y bebida, y sólo les habían dejado un poco de leña para hacer un fuego. Todos ellos se veían bastante mal, así que no me lo pensé y les di a beber de mi cantimplora y a comer de mi pan, a cambio ellos me invitaron a pasar la noche cerca del fuego y acepté de mil amores, no quería andar sola por allí sabiendo con que clase de gente podría encontrarme. Fue una noche muy especial, rodeada de cinco desconocidos que me hablaban como si me conociesen de toda la vida. Por mi mente pasó la idea de que aquello era una nueva sugestión imaginativa de Rowena, aunque la verdad, eso me daba igual. Delante del fuego, ya recuperados por el alimento, me contaron la historia de su familia. _

_ Nasel, así se llamaba el anciano, se había casado por amor con la hija de una familia rival a la suya. Nada impidió que ellos se fugaran para formar una familia. Cogieron las pocas pertenencias que tenían y se adentraron en el desierto para ir lo más lejos que pudiesen y comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo costero en donde tuvieron que trabajar muy duro para salir adelante pero con su esfuerzo y el saber que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, consiguieron un humilde hogar en donde vivir y en donde recibir a su primer hijo. Se les bendijo con un varón que les llenó de alegría. El niño trajo aún más ganas de trabajar para que no le faltara comida y así pasaron cuatro años más hasta que llegó el segundo. Otro niño llegó a la familia y con el paso del tiempo, los dos hermanos culminaron las expectativas de sus padres. Tanto el mayor como el pequeño, fueron educados bajo el respeto y el amor hacia los demás. Estudiaron y se convirtieron en hombres de provecho, trayendo más bienes a la familia, todo para pagar el amor de sus padres. Encontraron dos buenas mujeres que les dieron incondicionalmente su amor. El anciano y su mujer las recibieron como a sus propias hijas, lo cual ellas siempre agradecieron. Jamás pensaron cuando atravesaban el desierto, medio muertos, que su amor podría traerles tanta felicidad, aunque todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final. Haría unos diez años que un dictador llegó al poder en un reino vecino, declarándoles la guerra. Quería ese pequeño pueblo pesquero como puerto estratégico para su flota y por eso fue asediado. Los tres hombres salieron de su hogar, dejando a sus mujeres e hijos pequeños, para hacerles frente. Una horrible batalla entre guerreros, pescadores y gente artesana, no podía ser una contienda equilibrada. Masacraron a casi todos los hombres, a ellos les hicieron presos por ser arquitectos para utilizarlos como esclavos y construir una gran muralla, lograron salvar a su padre a cambio de prestar los servicios y por alguna razón se les fue concedido. Cuando regresaron a casa se encontraron con la mayor de sus pesadillas, todas estaban muertas. Los cuerpos de las tres esposas estaban tirados sin vida en el frío suelo. Las dos más jóvenes con claros signos de maltratos y violación. No había rastro de los dos jóvenes hijos, aunque ellos estaban convencidos que habían sido presos para ser esclavos. Nasel lo contaba con lágrimas en los ojos, las mismas que yo derramaba por tan cruel final pero allí no se acaba la historia. La rabia de que te quiten lo más querido es el arma más infalible que le pueden dar a una persona de bien. Se dedicaron a buscar a sus hijos y en cuanto les encontraron, los cinco urdieron un plan de fuga. Consiguieron esconderse en las montañas del desierto, cercanas a la aldea, y allí comenzaron su represalia. Entre lágrimas de dolor, hambre y sed de venganza, consiguieron convertirse en auténticos guerreros. El tiempo pasó y les dio la oportunidad de encararse al dictador. Al parecer tenía que desplazarse a su primer reino pero fueron presos de una gran tormenta de arena y se fueron a refugiar a las cuevas de las montañas. Uno a uno, el séquito del dictador fue cayendo por los cinco hombres hasta, por fin, dar muerte al déspota. Una vez que vieron aquella matanza, todos pudieron comprobar que su dolor era aún más grande. Se habían convertido en unos asesinos, no tenían como recompensa la vida de sus mujeres, de sus esposas, de sus madres, todo había sido inútil. Los cinco juraron no volver a enfrentarse con un hombre si no era para salvar sus vidas. Regresaron al poblado y dieron la noticia de la destrucción de su opresor. Entre los aldeanos echaron a los guardianes que allí se encontraban y así el pueblo volvió a ser libre. Les otorgaron honores, riquezas y autoridad pero ninguno de los cinco lo quiso, lo único que habían ansiado tener era la felicidad de los días pasados que nunca regresaría._

_ La historia caló dentro de mí como si fuese una fuerte lluvia. Ahora entendía que la mirada de tristeza de los cinco no se debía a un simple robo, si no a que sus corazones estaban rotos. Les pregunté que por qué no se habían defendido de los ladrones y me contestaron que ellos solo querían sus bienes materiales, cosa que a ellos les daba igual, ya no tenían nada más que perder que a ellos mismos. Sin darme cuenta llegó la madrugada y todos nos pusimos en camino pero mi viento me llevaba en dirección contraria. Aquella noche habíamos bebido y comido todo el pan sin darnos cuenta. Ellos insistieron en que les acompañara para devolverme lo que yo había compartido. Yo solo pude responderles que había recibido más de ellos que ellos de mí. Les di las gracias por todo y me marché._

_ Durante aquel día de caminata no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había aprendido de aquellas palabras, de aquellas personas. Sin lugar a dudas, escuchar lo que te quieran contar, que alguien se moleste en compartir parte de su mundo contigo, que no importe mostrar los sentimientos, que sientas que confían en ti, es infinitamente mejor que sumergirte en un triste libro de texto del cual solo aprendes palabras, solo es el último de los medios para encontrar el entendimiento. A media tarde, divisé un campamento con grandes y bien arregladas casetas, tres para ser exactos. El viento me acercó hasta la de la izquierda, no había nadie por las afueras, así que entré lo más educadamente posible. Dentro se hallaba un niño pequeño que jugaba con piezas de construcción._

- _Hola –Saludé al niño acercándome a él_

- _Hola_

- _¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunté_

- _Hermione – Contestó dejándome asombrada_

- _¿Hermione? Yo me llamo igual_

- _Yo me llamo igual_

- _Sí, ya me he dado cuenta _

- _Sí, ya me he dado cuenta_

- _¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?_

- _¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?_

- _Siempre he odiado este juego, me parece absurdo_

- _Siempre he odiado este juego, me parece absurdo_

- _Ya lo he entendido, deja de repetir lo que digo_

- _Ya lo he entendido, deja de repetir lo que digo_

_ No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así pero fue bastante. Me quedé callada durante un buen rato, con lo que el niño se cansó, me dio un trozo de su pan, sonrió y me dijo adiós para ponerse a jugar con sus piezas de construcción. Salí de esa caseta y fui a la continua. Allí se hallaba un hombre de unos cuarenta años._

- _Buenas tardes – Dijo al verme_

- _Hola ¿Qué tal? Estoy de camino y me preguntaba si tendría un poco de agua que pudiese llevarme para seguir mi camino_

- _Por supuesto, pero siéntate mujer – me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo, la cual estreché – Me llamo Hermione, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita_

- _El gusto es mío – Contesté con voz de mosqueo, aquel simbolismo de Rowena con respecto a mi nombre me estaba comenzado a casar. Me senté y permanecí en silencio_

- _¿No es horrible lo que sucede en el mundo de los magos? – Me dijo mientras ojeaba un periódico que parecía El Profeta_

- _¿Cómo? – Estaba alucinada con su comentario_

- _Al parecer no hacen ninguna clase de distinción a la hora de dar privilegios a los sangre sucia que se creen magos_

- _Perdón ¿Es acaso una broma?_

- _Eso es lo que digo yo, estoy indignado ¿dónde se ha visto que admitan en el mismísimo ministerio de magia a cargos que no provengan de familia de sangre limpia?_

- _Creo, señor, que se está equivocando_

- _En absoluto, es noticia de esta mañana, aquí lo dice. El señor Dean Thomas ha comenzado hoy su cargo como Jefe del Departamento Internacional de Magia ¿Se lo puede creer? Encima es apenas un chaval ¡Y NINGUN MIEMBRO DE SU FAMILIA ES MAGO! INDIGNANTE_

- _Oiga, señor, usted no tiene derecho a juzgar a una persona de esa manera, quizás sea una excelente persona y esté más que cualificado para empeñar ese cargo que el mago más mago de todos los magos_

- _¡OH! Entiendo, al ser tú una mujer sacas esa buena voluntad que os caracteriza_

- _¿Qué tiene que ver que yo sea mujer?_

- _Bueno... ya se sabe... las brujas no entienden de cuestiones políticas y mucho menos de clases sociales, ustedes se limitan a realizar las tareas propias de... las mujeres_

- _¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Déjeme decir que yo podría, si quisiera, desempeñar el mismísimo cargo de MINISTRO DE LA MAGIA, QUE POR LO QUE SÉ, NO HARIA FALTA MUCHO_

- _¡UNA MUJER DE MINISTRO! Ese sería un claro ejemplo del fin de nuestro mundo_

_ Las palabras de aquel hombre resonaban dentro de mi cabeza como cañones. Esto iba mucho más allá de mis límites permitidos, era intolerable que alguien pensara así. Intenté convencerlo, de mil maneras posibles, que su punto de vista era erróneo pero cada vez la discusión era peor. Mientras oía lo que aquel troglodita me iba diciendo, me fui dando cuenta que era una estupidez por mi parte enfadarme por las ideas absurdas de semejante tipo. No estaba dispuesta a contradecirle ni una sola palabra más, así que decidí escucharle hasta que parara y me diera el agua._

- _¿Qué creer sobre lo que he dicho?_

- _¿Yo? Si es su opinión, se la respeto_

- _Me alegro de oír eso ¿Por qué estabas aquí?_

- _Venía a ver si me puede usted dar un poco de agua para el viaje, por favor_

- _Faltaría más – El hombre se levantó, cogió mi cantimplora y la llenó – Toma ¿Seguirás tu camino?_

- _Sí, de hecho ya es hora de marcharme_

- _Muchas gracias por la visita_

- _No hay de qué_

_ Salí de allí con toda la intención de no entrar en la última caseta pero el viento me indicaba que ese era el camino. Nada más introducirme dentro de la última tienda, vi que era, con diferencia, la estancia más extraña que podría haberme encontrado. Grandes montañas de libros se agolpaban por todos los lados, ninguna cama o muebles que indicara que era una estancia de paso. Era más bien como entrar en una librería, como si acabara de pasar por la puerta de Flourish y Blotts pero sin estanterías en las paredes. Un anciano estaba sumergido en la lectura de un libro pero al notar mi presencia me dirigió una mirada y me sonrió. La verdad no sé por qué le salude de aquel modo, me salió solo._

- _Hola, Hermione ¿qué tal estás?_

- _Bien, gracias – Me contestó como si me conociera de toda la vida – Siéntate, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con nadie, ya tenía ganas de tener una buena conversación_

- _¡Ah! – Me senté allí bastante desconcertada_

- _Estoy leyendo un libro sobre la esclavitud en el mundo, una cuestión horrible que aún sucede en estos tiempos_

_ Ni que decir tiene que en seguida comenzamos una interesante conversación sobre ese tema, luego pasamos a tratar sobre el racismo, sobre la economía, sobre la posición de los magos dentro del mundo muggle, sobre las guerras, sobre el hambre, los problemas de abastecimiento de agua en ciertos lugares de la tierra, sobre los maltratos infantiles y por último, sobre los problemas del sexismo._

- _Te veo una mujer muy preparada, seguro que lograrás lo que te propongas_

- _De momento me conformo con sacar buenas notas en el colegio y aprender de mis mayores_

- _Una sabía respuesta, las metas son mejor planteárselas de poco en poco_

- _Sí, creo que es lo mejor_

- _Ahora he de marcharme, una pena, pero es que ya soy viejo y necesito descansar. Quédate aquí, ya se ha hecho de noche, estarás mejor resguardada que por ahí_

- _¿Seguro que no le importa?_

- _Si no lo haces, será un agravio para mí – Se despidió con una sonrisa sincera y se marchó_

_ Allí me quedé, sentada y en silencio. La tela de la tienda se movía cada vez más por el viento de fuera. Viento, solo había experimentado algo de brisa, la que me llevaba de un lado a otro. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Niño, adulto, anciano, cada visita era analiza por mi cerebro. Primero el juego de repetir... repetir lo que se oye... una práctica bastante común, no en los niños, es más_ _propia de los adultos. Suelen acogerse a los comentarios de los periódicos o de los medios en general, en vez de buscar sus opiniones personales, de encontrar sus ideas propias. Luego las dan asertivos a quien quiera escucharlas como sabiendo de qué están hablando, como si hubiesen reflexionado sobre ese tema toda una noche. Después aquel necio, incapaz de entender que cada palabra suya era un asesinato a la tolerancia, el respeto y la humanidad ¡Cuántos habrá de esos en el mundo! Demasiados, gente que no respeta a nada ni a nadie, que no cree en las libertades ni en la igualdad, como si nuestra sangre fuese de diferente color, como si el dolor no fuese igual para cada uno. Necios que con sus palabras acuchillan en vez de sonar, que dañan a quien para a escucharlas. Necios con quien no merece la pena discutir por que no entienden, ni escuchan ni reflexionan sobre otros puntos de vista. Son peligrosos, mucho más de lo que aparentan, siembran el caos y el desconcierto con sus comentarios, enervan a los espíritus calmados, a la gente tolerante, sacando las ganas de arremeter contra ello para hacerles entender. ¡Qué absurdo! Te llevan, sin quererlo, a su mismo nivel._

_ En un libro de psicología, que tienen mis padres en casa, leí que todos nos componemos del yo niño, el yo padre y el yo adulto ¡Claro! Esto es lo que me quería mostrar Rowena. El yo adulto, con quien se puede hablar, reflexionar y tomar decisiones. El que intenta ver de forma objetiva la situación para darle una salida, el que medra entre el padre y el niño, la serenidad de las decisiones bien tomadas. Sin embargo, no puede existir sin que existan ambos a cada lado, la autoridad, el padre, frente a la espontaneidad, el niño. La madurez y serenidad enfrentada al encanto de la inocencia._

- _Veo que no se te da mal la reflexión, aunque eres aún muy joven para practicarla asiduamente. Es hora de regresar, si así lo deseas – Rowena entraba en la tienda y se sentaba a mi lado_

- _Por supuesto, me muero de ganas por volver_

- _Tendrás que pasar por una última prueba_

- _¿Otra?_

- _La última, es sencilla_

- _Está bien, dime_

- _Debes pasar a la última sala, te encontrarás a dos hermanos gemelos. Uno siempre dice la verdad y el otro siempre miente, tú no sabes quien es quien. También hay dos puertas, una termina con tu viaje y otra inicia de nuevo todo lo que has pasado para volver a vivirlo. Debes encontrar una sola pregunta para hallar el camino que quieres tomar_

_ Entré en la habitación después de pasar por una cortina que me indicó Rowena. De frente encontré las dos puertas y a mi izquierda estaban los gemelos. De nuevo a exprimirme el cerebro buscando la pregunta adecuada para salir de allí, hasta que creí dar con ella. La esperanza de volver a casa en breve agudizó mi ingenio._

**- ** _¿Qué camino diría tu hermano? – Pregunté al de la derecha, si era el que dice la verdad, contestaría "mi hermano diría la izquierda" y si por lo contrario se lo estoy preguntando al mentiroso, me diría "mi hermano diría la izquierda" puesto que miente en cualquiera de los casos, solo tengo que invertir la respuesta que me den_

_ Abrir la puerta de la derecha temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Me encontré en La Cámara de Los Fundadores, realmente feliz por haber acertado._

- _Ten serenidad de aceptar las cosas que tú no puedes cambiar. Ten coraje para afrontar las cosas que tú puedes modificar y ten la sabiduría para diferenciar unas de otras - Rowena me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi guardiana, no serán estas las últimas pruebas que tengas que realizar pero para ser la primera lo has hecho muy bien, ya has dado el primer paso del sendero del entendimiento y has aprendido que cada grano de arena cuenta por eso se te concede el poder del Aire. Con él podrás transportar tu palabra por el mundo, dando inspiración y sabiduría a quien la necesite, controlando el viento, las nubes, el aire, susurrando esperanza a este mundo en decadencia. Acércate._

- _Gracias, porque a pesar de todas las vicisitudes por las que he pasado, ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en mi vida_

_ Rowena Ravenclaw posó sus dos manos sobre mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y me recorrió un intenso bienestar. Sentía una suave brisa alrededor que me hablaba, me susurraba "formaremos un gran equipo". A la hora volvía a estar con mi gente._


	38. A solas con mi viaje

38. A solas con mi viaje

- Tenemos dos futuras mujeres de bandera con nosotros – Exclamó eufórico porla historia Remus

- De eso no cabe la menor duda – Dijo Dumbledore

- Excelente, Hermione, un viaje impresionante y muy duro – Tomóla palabra Myrddin– No me extraña que Rowena te otorgara el poder de la palabra y el del Aire. Yo he llevado toda mi vida ese poder, te enseñaré todo lo que sé de él, verás que es muy ventajoso y que te traerá muchas satisfacciones

- No dudo de ello, ahora sé que me han hecho un gran regalo y estoy muy agradecida, además, ya me he quitado el peso del secreto que guardábamos a Emy

- Creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficiente – Comentó el anciano mago poniéndose de pie y dando por terminada la reunión de esa tarde – He de recapacitar sobre vuestras dos historias y prepararme para las dos que faltan. Si no es inconveniente, Harry y Ron nos contaran mañana sus respectivas aventuras. ¿A la misma hora?

- Por mí no hay problema – Contestó Dumbledore

Los demás asintieron, después de unas breves despedidas, Merlín hizo un movimiento de mano y, tanto los profesores como los Guardianes, aparecieron de nuevo en el despacho del director.

- Debéis ir a descansar, ha sido un día muy emocionante

- Ni que lo diga, director – Exclamó Arabella – Y mañana nos esperan más emociones

Remus le ofreció el brazo a su mujer, que lo aceptó gustosa, y ambos salieron porla puerta. Siriusestaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa del profesor, no tenía intención de salir de allí, seguramente quería hablar con el director sobre algún asunto. Los cuatro chicos salieron despidiéndose de ambos con un "buenas noches y hasta mañana a la misma hora".

Harry se fue directo a la cama, al igual que todos. Estaban muy impresionados con todo aquel asunto como para quedarse a hablar hasta tarde en la sala, ya tendrían tiempo suficiente. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No hacía más que pensar en cómo iba a contar su historia, no podía ser tan valiente de mostrar todos sus sentimientos delante de la gente, como había hecho Ginny, tampoco era capaz de dar tantos detalles como Hermione. Su viaje era diferente, era para él, como mucho para contárselo a Ginny, Hermione y Ron escuetamente, aunque sin duda alguna, quienes mejor podían entender su viaje eran Sirius y Emy. A ella le hubiese encantado oír aquella historia, era lo que siempre le estaba intentado decir, el pasado tiene un porqué y no se puede cambiar. Decidió realizar un pequeño ensayo, así lo que le pareciese muy personal, lo omitiría. Desde que había llegado, solo estaba centrado en los problemas que se le habían venido encima, no había vuelto a recordar por completo su aventura. Al igual que su novia y que su amiga, comenzó recordando los momentos antes de su partida.

_ Estuve casi todo el día con Emy y con Ron. Ayudamos a Emy a ordenar su despacho y a preparar sus próximas clases. Yo estaba hecho un flan, en pocas horas estaría con Ginny y pondría al descubierto mis sentimientos, no pasaría de esa noche, incluso estaba decidido a hablar con ella antes de cenar, no iba a dejar pasar ni un solo momento. A los nervios de mi declaración amorosa se sumaban la mala leche que me producía ver a mi tía y a mi padrino peleados por el insoportable pedante de Mark Wilcox ¿Cómo había podido aquel gilipollas torcer_ _tanto la relación que ellos llevaban? Apenas unas semanas antes me sentía en familia y ahora todo parecía querer irse a la mierda._

_ Hablé con Emy, ella intentó explicarme que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como yo las veía, me refugié en sus brazos y entonces lo sentí. Era una extraña fuerza que me unía a ella ¡Qué lista ha sido siempre! Había tenido una premonición en la que me largaría esa noche y no quiso decirme nada. Recordamos lo que sentimos justo el año anterior, cuando tuvimos que separarnos, y entonces, todos los nervios por volver a ver a Ginny volvieron._

_ Bajé las escaleras corriendo con Ron a mi lado. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, tenía la respiración totalmente entrecortada, no sé muy bien si por la carrera o por los nervios. Oí el sonido de los carruajes, mi corazón se quería salir del pecho, volvería a verla, a estar con ella, le hablaría de nuevo, terminaríamos nuestra conversación, si ella accedía me daría una cita, seríamos novios, pasearíamos juntos por la escuela, les mostraría a todos mi amor por ella, la besaría ¡oh, sí! Sus labios de nuevo... Cuando la vi aparecer, creí que mis piernas no podrían dar ni un solo paso._

_ ¿Era Ginny? Sí que había cambiado en esos dos meses y medio. Se la veía mucho más mujer, estaba tan hermosa, tan sensual. Su sola imagen me perturbaba hasta el punto de sentir un calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, mi mente solamente pensaba en besarla. La llamé, como si su nombre fuese fuego en mi boca y escuché mi nombre de sus labios. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto por oírme en su boca. Ordené a mis piernas que caminaran hasta ella, parecía que yo no tuviese voluntad propia, y luego aquella niebla, con olor a mar, la apartó de mi vista._

- "Yo no puedo contar todo esto delante de tanta gente, me moriría de la vergüenza, sólo se lo puedo contar a ella" – Se dijo Harry para él mismo

_ Abrí los ojos, el inmenso mar estaba delante de mí, desafiante, fanfarrón e inmensamente azul. Apenas podía creer en dónde estaba, el olor a mar se hizo mucho más potente, ya que me encontraba frente a él, con las olas furiosas rompiendo contra las rocas. Estaba de pie, con el aire temprano de la mañana enfriando mi cara, en lo alto del peñasco en el que acababa la playa, mi playa, en la que había pasado el mejor verano de mi vida. Miré a la derecha y ahí estaba la gran casa de piedra con el jardín aún arreglado, un poco más lejos, siguiendo el camino que bordeaba el acantilado, la casa de los Figg, la nueva casa de Remus y Bella._

_ Con paso tranquilo venían hacia mí dos personas, o al menos lo parecían desde lejos, ya más cerca pude ver que se trataba de la abuela Sunny y de Godric Gryffindor. Ambos venían discutiendo algo a cerca de mi estancia, les miraba inquieto mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hacía un instante con Ginny._ _Quizás por el hecho de que Emy y Sirius no pudieran estar juntos, a pesar del gran amor que se tenían, a mi mente llegó la posibilidad de que a ella y a mí nos pasara lo mismo, al fin y al cabo había estado tantas veces a punto de expresarle mis sentimientos y nunca había podido, que ya comenzaba a creer que el destino no nos permitía estar juntos._

- _Es maravilloso que hayas regresado tan pronto_

- _Te repito, Sunny, que el muchacho no se quedará_

- _Yo podría enseñarle muchas cosas, le iniciaría dentro de la magia antigua, este verano ha tenido demasiadas actividades. Emy no me lo permitió, decía que se merecía unas vacaciones_

- _El chico debe aprender esta lección por si solo, para eso está aquí, sino se podría haber quedado en el colegio_

- _Disculpad ¿Me podéis explicar qué sucede?_

- _Ha llegado la hora de tu prueba como Guardián de La Unión – Contestó el espíritu de Gryffindor_

- _Al parecer no voy a poder ayudarte en tu nueva peripecia _

- _Si la abuela Sunny no va a ayudarme ¿Qué hago entonces aquí?_

- _¡Eso le he dicho yo!_

- _Estás aquí para realizar el salto que inicia tu periodo de investigación_

- _¿Qué he de investigar?_

- _Eso lo sabrás cuando saltes_

- _¿De dónde?_

- _Desde aquí_

_ Podría describirles a todos la cara de gilipollas que se me quedó cuando el Fundador me señaló el precipicio del peñasco, el cual al menos tenía unos treinta metros de altura. Seguro que Ron se partiría de la risa al oír mi respuesta "ni de coña que salto yo por ahí" y que Hermione se horrorizaría por conocer la altura del lugar. Aunque, sobre todo, me gustaría saber qué diría Emy._

- _¡Ya empezamos! Haber si a los miembros de esta familia, que no les ha dado por saltar, van a ser empujados a hacerlo_

- _¿A qué te refieres, abuela?_

- _A James y a Emy. Fue tu padre quien enseñó a Emy a saltar desde ahí justamente – Me explicó señalando el linde más sobresaliente – Desde entonces, Emy se dedicó a saltar, cuando el mar y el tiempo lo permitían, todas las veces que podía hasta que se hizo mayor, que lo hacía más pausadamente, incluso este verano ha saltado en un par de ocasiones_

- _Yo nunca la he visto hacerlo y jamás me lo ha mencionado_

- _Tampoco la ves ducharse y eso no significa que no lo haga_

- _¿Y dices que mi padre también saltaba?_

- _Delante de ella, siempre fueron un par de kamikazes, al menos hay veinticinco metros de altura_

- _Yo diría que unos treinta – Corrigió el Fundador mirando hacia abajo_

- _Peor me lo pones – Contesté de mala gana – No entiendo en absoluto que esto sea una prueba de coraje, no es que tenga vértigo pero sí tengo el derecho a tenerlo en cualquier momento de mi vida y creo que ese salto acorta bastante esa posibilidad_

- _En absoluto – Al parecer al espíritu de Gryffindor le hacía gracia mi acobardamiento – Una vez que saltes te esperan cosas maravillosas por vivir, grandes experiencias, te aseguro que tu viaje está hecho a tu justa medida_

- _Si yo no digo lo contrario pero es que me pides que salte a un vacío de treinta metros de altura donde lo único que, seguramente, voy a encontrar son las rocas incrustadas en mi cara_

- _Es un acto de fe – El Fundador se limitó a sonreírme intentado darme confianza – Yo solo he venido para decirte cual es tu primer paso, luego vendrá todo seguido. Ya he cumplido con mi cometido, así que me marcho con tu abuela, no sin antes decirte que interiorices todo lo que vivas, que aprendas de ello. Las respuestas vendrán por sí mismas_

- _Bueno, Harry, no me dejan estar más contigo, dale un beso a todos cuando vuelvas y dile a Emy que cuide bien el cristal de la lámpara. Adiós_

_ La abuela Sunny y Godric Gryffindor bajaron la pendiente y desaparecieron de mi vista cuando entraron en la casa. Me quedé allí mirando el mar y el salto que debía de dar; sin duda alguna, ése era un salto de fe, sentimiento que no había sido demasiado inculcado en mí. Pasé tiempo allí solo, sin hacer nada más que mirar el mar y sentir el frío de una mañana de otoño. Deseaba tanto que Emy estuviese allí que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí, abrazándome por detrás._

- _¡Emy!_

- _Hola, cariño_

- _Estaba pensando en ti_

- _Lo sé por eso estoy aquí ¿Te encuentras bien?_

- _Perfectamente si no fuese por que tengo que empotrarme contra esas rocas_

- _No caerás sobre ellas, entrarás como una bala en el agua. No te preocupes, hay una especie de poza y el fondo está bastante hondo_

- _¿Insinúas que salte?_

- _Debes hacerlo, te gustará_

- _No lo creo_

- _Eso mismo le dije yo a tu padre y fue cuando me contó su historia. Resulta que los famosos merodeadores perdieron una apuesta contra algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff. Consistía en tirarse de la roca más alta de los acantilados del castillo hacia el lago. Evidentemente se tenían que tirar los cuatro. A Sirius, el primero, le empujó James, Remus saltó solo, luego James dando un grito de guerra y por último Peter, que no se tiró por que estaba aterrado, aunque luego lo pagó con una broma bastante pesada que ya te contaré. Al parecer la experiencia le encantó a tu padre y, cuando vinimos a buscar a la abuela, lo probó desde aquí y me introdujo en ella. Hazme caso, es como volar pero sin escoba, te encantará, sólo hay que perderle el miedo al salto_

- _No sé qué pensar_

- _Te daré una pista, aunque tus amigos no han tenido esta clase de ayuda – Emy me cogió la cara, como siempre ella solía hacer cuando me quería decir algo importante, y clavó sus profundos ojos en los míos – Tanto el tiempo como el espacio en el que estás ahora, sólo son una ilusión, ni si quiera yo éxito en realidad. No es que esto sea un sueño, o que si te sucede algo aquí no suceda de verdad pero este momento en particular, hasta que saltes, solo es un mundo paralelo, ni yo, ni la abuela recordaremos_ _haber estado hablando contigo aquí. No debes tener miedo, al menos no de este salto, tenlo de la vida, de Voldemort, de perder a los tuyos pero no temas por este salto, no es un paso hacia el vacío, es mas bien todo lo contrario, es un paso para llenar tu vacío, es la única forma que hay de seguir – Me besó dulcemente en la frente, revolvió mi pelo y me sonrió – He de marcharme, recuerda todo lo que te queremos_

_ Desapareció de mis manos sin más, dejando un suave perfume de mar y flores. _

Harry se refugió bajo las sábanas, ya calientes por su presencia, restregó su cara por la almohada, negando sin parar que aquello estuviese pasando. Había momentos en los que pensaba que Emy seguía en sudespacho, o en algún aula, o con Dumbledore de cháchara en algún rincón del castillo, simplemente se negaba a creer que la realidad fuese que ella ya no estaba allí con él, ni con Sirius. Odiaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos, en cuanto sucedía, se ponía a recordarla a cada instante, todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos, todas las cosas que tenía que decirla, los permisos que tenía que pedirla o simplemente refugiarse en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Era a ella a quien debía contarle su mes fuera, ella quien mejor iba a entender cada palabra de su historia pero ella ya no estaba. No podía evitar llorar en silencio, como cada noche antes de dormirse, no podía evadirse de sus recuerdos, no podía quitarse este dolor del pecho.

El viernes no había tomado la medicina que le tenían recetada, quería saber si podía pasar sin ella, pero había sido inútil, para la hora de la comida su ánimo estaba tan decaído que ni siquiera quería ver o hablar con Ginny. Gin, la única persona con la que sentía paz, solo conque sus dedos meñiques estuviesen entrelazados, la angustia desaparecía, el dolor en el pecho se esfumaba y le asomaba una sonrisa a sus ojos. Sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal con la ausencia de Emy pero siempre se mostraba fuerte ante él y aún más ante Sirius. Sólo habían pasado trece días desde La Ceremonia pero Harry hubiese jurado que hacía un año que le faltaba su tía. Si al menos pudiese dormir de un tirón por las noches, si se echase a la cama y consiguiese conciliar el sueño en un segundo, así irían pasando los días y su cuerpo y su mente se acostumbrarían ala ausencia. Conlos ojos cerrados podía ver el brillo especial que emitía la espectacular mirada de su tía. ¿Quién no caía rendido ante aquellos ojos llenos de fuerza a la vez que ternura, de tantas respuestas como preguntas, de amor como de odio? De día mostraba la actitud que ella quería que él tuviese pero las noches, en ellas es donde él caía como un meteorito en sus recuerdos, en sus esperanzas de haber formado una familia. Otra vez le habían arrebatado lo que tanto él quería. Se forzó a volver con su historia, a dejar atrás su dolor, aunque contar lo que pasó en aquellos días suponía un dolor parecido, eso sí, con la calma de saber que lo que sucedió era lo mejor para todos.

_ Respiré profundamente y lo solté despacio, repetí la operación unas tres veces más y me acerqué al borde que más sobresalía, el que me había señalado tanto El Fundador como Emy. Creo que decir que estaba temblando sería mentir, estaba aterrado y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se movía de forma compulsiva. Decidí no cerrar los ojos, segundo acto de locura después de ponerme al borde del precipicio, alcé los brazos hasta llevarlos a la altura de los hombros, la verdad, sin saber muy bien por qué, y salté hacía delante lo más fuerte y alejado que pude._

_ Una enorme sensación invadió mi cuerpo. La adrenalina colmaba cada centímetro de mí, alejando cualquier otro sentimiento. Miedo, desconfianza, rencor, tristeza, angustia, rabia y odio desaparecieron en el mismo instante que mis pies dejaron de pisar tierra firme. Caía precipitadamente hacia el mar, le veía aún más azul y cristalino, las rocas se alejaban de mi punto de caída, mientras que el agua se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Llevé mis brazos hacia delante para entrar como una bala sobre el mar, como me había dicho Emy, como le había ensañado mi padre. El impacto fue limpio, rápido y preciso, el agua fría empapaba mi cuerpo helando hasta el cerebro. Abajo todo era paz, la misma que desearía tener ahora. Ningún sonido llegaba a mi cerebro, mi mente estaba vacía, en blanco. Buceaba a través del agua cristalina, mis ojos se acostumbraron con rapidez a la aureola verdosa del fondo del mar, hasta que centré mi atención en el suelo, donde vi aquella luz tan intensa. Llegó a mí como un relámpago y todo cambio en apenas un instante._


	39. Confianza

39. Confianza

Ron se despertó temprano, demasiado pronto para un domingo. Intentó quedarse de nuevo dormido pero no podía. Sabía que Harry aún continuaba en la cama, que una nueva noche de tormento le hizo dormirse tarde, seguramente no despertaría hasta dentro de un par de horas. Durante la última semana quería consolar a su amigo pero no tenía palabras con que aplacar su dolor. Él sentía su propia pena y la de los demás, la oía dentro de su cabeza, como un martillo que no cesa de golpear. Si él perdiera a su madre, o a Hermione, o alguno de su familia, tampoco habría palabras que pudieran consolarlo. Necesitaba una buena ducha, demasiados problemas para un chaval de dieciséis años.

Debajo del agua sentía su cuerpo fortalecerse, no le venía nada mal, hoy tendría que contar su viaje y no era nada fácil de explicar lo que había sucedido sin que le miraran como a un loco. Enfocó su cara hacia el chorro de agua, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Hermione llenó su cabeza. El amor era algo bastante contradictorio para él, sabía que ella era su mayor tesoro pero a la vez sentía que era una bomba a punto de explotar. Nunca había término medio para él con respecto a cualquier asunto que se refiriese a Hermione, todo era tremendamente maravilloso o tremendamente nefasto. ¿Cómo ser Guardián para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo mágico si era incapaz de conseguirlo con su relación? Seguro que Emy le diría algo elocuente y sabio que encajaría perfectamente con una solución fácil y rápida, Emy... ojalá estuviese ahí.

Se miró detenidamente en el espejo. El muchacho que se reflejaba ya no era un crío, se veía alto, fuerte, incluso vio que podía resultar atractivo, ahora llevaba el pelo un poco más largo y desaliñado, dándole un toque más varonil. Se fijó que debería empezar a afeitarse, aquel mostacho encima de su labio superior no le agradaba en absoluto pero no tenía nada con que poder quitárselo. Hablaría con Sirius para pedirle consejo, si se lo decía a su madre lo único que iba a conseguir es un comentario sentimental por su parte tipo "mi niño se está haciendo mayor ¿Cómo es posible eso?" ¿Qué pensaría Mione de su imagen? Quizás a ella le gustase aquel bigote poco poblado, no, más bien no. Siempre pensó que de mayor le gustaría llevar perilla, una bien arreglada que le diera una imagen respetable, de hombre con gran determinación, pero de momento no tenía suficiente pelo como para poder hacerlo.

Que absurdo era pensar que apenas era un adolescente con una misión de mayor. Recordó las palabras de Emy en el despacho de Dumbledore el curso anterior "Es un niño que aguanta más que un adulto, pero es que nadie la ha dejado ser niño y yo no voy a ser quien le quite su adolescencia". ¡Qué razón tenía! Desde que podía leer los pensamientos de los demás, se había dado cuenta que los chicos de su edad tenían problemas normales, para él de poca importancia, cosas como sacar buenas calificaciones, o ir detrás de una chica y saber si ella le correspondía, o si ganaría su casa la copa de quidditch. Ellos pensaban en otras muchas cosas ¿Valdría la pena arriesgar sus vidas enfrentándose a Voldemort? ¿Saldrían vivos de ello? ¿Perderían a quien más querían? ¿Ganaría el lado oscuro? Tantas preguntas tan diferentes a las que se podría plantear un chaval de dieciséis años. Ni siquiera él llevaba el peso de todas aquellas cuestiones, lo llevaba Harry, siempre lo había llevado, una losa a la espalda que pesaba mucho más de lo que se podría soportar. Y ahora Emy se había marchado, uno de los principales pilares de la vida de su mejor amigo ¿Qué palabras podría haber para consolar? Ninguna, solo el deseo de que pasaran los días y que el dolor se fuese marchando, al menos por aburrimiento.

Bajó a la sala común con poco ánimo, de allí iría a desayunar, si seguía a solas, se deprimiría por el resto del día. No se fijó que había alguien frente a la chimenea apagada pero justo cuando iba a salir por el retrato, oyó el sonido de un lamento. Despacio volvió a la sala y allí, de pie, vio a Hermione con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos balanceándose sin cesar.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué le sucede a la chica más hermosa del mundo?

- ¡Oh, Ron! – Hermione se lanzó a su pecho para llorar sin consuelo

- Venga, tranquila, tranquila ¿Qué te sucede?

- No sé qué vamos a hacer sin ella, no sé cómo enfrentarme a esto. La hemos perdido todos por guardar un absurdo secreto

- No digas eso, estaba escrito así

- ¿Y si está escrito que fracasamos? ¿Y si está escrito que Harry o alguno de nosotros morimos en esta absurda guerra?

- No hables así, ni lo pienses ¿Me oyes? Nosotros vamos a permanecer juntos, siempre – Incluso a Ron le sonó a respuesta infantil. Era la esperanza quien hablaba

- Somos unos críos que han creído poder jugar a un juego de mayores. No puedo con ello, no soy capaz de realizar mi misión

- No es eso lo que oí ayer

- Acertijos y situaciones, eso es muy diferente a una batalla, no eran reales. Voldemort sí lo es, lo dementores lo son, el ataque al castillo lo fue

- Y te comportaste como una auténtica heroína. No lo hicimos mal, Mione. Luchamos, salimos de allí victoriosos, defendimos muchas vidas, deberías estar orgullosa

- ¿Victoriosos? ¿Orgullosa? No, Ron, no siento nada de eso, solo sé que murió gente inocente

- No pienses así, más habrían muerto de no ser porque tuvimos un buen entrenamiento

- Si he de ser franca, la valentía que en mí residíala infundía Emy. Saberque alguien como ella, que había pasado por tantas penurias, era capaz de seguir adelante, de luchar por quienes amaba, eso sí me daba motivos para estar a su lado en todo este asunto. Pero ahora, ahora todo ha cambiado, yo no quiero recibir más entrenamientos, yo solo quiero vivir en paz

- Y lo haremos, algún día pero ahora nos necesitan, no podemos derrumbarnos, no debemos hacerlo, seguro que ella no lo hubiese querido – Ron le cogió la cara con las dos manos y la besó dulcemente – Tenemos que hacerlo por Harry, siempre lo hemos hecho por él, no permitiremos que el lado oscuro se salga conla suya. Ennosotros está que las siguientes generaciones puedan venir a estudiar aquí, que puedan disfrutar con sus amigos, con sus familias... Mione, cariño, es nuestro destino

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte? – Hermione le miraba entre triste y asombrada por la seguridad con la que hablaba

- Desde que te tengo a ti – Ron sonrió al decirlo, le salió del alma

- ¿Seguro? Últimamente no te veo muy seguro de querer estar a mi lado y eso me tiene aún más asustada. No puedo perderte, Ron

- ¿Perderme? Mi vida, eso será lo último que hagas – Ron volvió a besarla – Lo único que me ha tenido alejado de ti son mis sombras, esas que me dicen que me ocultas algo, que no confías en mí

- Por supuesto que confío en ti. Lo que oculto es por tu bien, no quiero tener problemas contigo por un asunto absurdo y sin importancia

- Si es absurdo ¿Por qué me lo ocultas?

- Por tu temperamento, sé que cuando se te cruza la vena no atiendes a razones. Ron, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no puedes negarme eso

- He de reconocer que a veces me obceco un poco, que pierdo los papeles pero lo que me hace perderlos ahora es saber que me ocultas algo que tiene que ver con nuestra relación, así que, por favor, dímelo

- Está bien – Hermione se separó de él y se sentó en una silla enfrente – En una de las guardias que le hice a Emy, sin querer, oí hablar a Viktor de mí. Le estaba contado a Remus que estaba enamorado de mí desde que estuvo aquí en Hogwarts y que no había podido olvidarme. Le era difícil verme por los pasillos y no poder decirme lo que sentía, ya que sabía que yo salía contigo. Evidentemente, Remus se quedó de piedra y le aconsejó que se olvidara de mí, ya que sabía que nosotros estábamos muy unidos. Le dijo que se buscara una buena chica que le quisiera y a la cual querer, alguna de su edad, no una alumna, ya que eso no estaba permitido en el colegio. Viktor le prometió que lo intentaría. Luego tú te marchaste y al cabo de una semana, él me pidió, en una nota, que nos viéramos un sábado porla tarde. Yono pude contestar que no y quedé con él

La cara de Ron se iba poniendo roja por momentos, debía contenerse, no podía reaccionar como ella temía, tenía que demostrar que ya no era el niño bruto e inseguro de hace unos años.

- Intenté estar lo más indiferente con él. Hablamos de cosas triviales, de las misiones, de cosas que habíamos hechos durante este tiempo, hasta que él dijo sin rodeos que no había conseguido olvidarme y... me... besó

- ¡QUÉ!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo le dije que se estaba equivocando, que siempre te había querido a ti, que no pretendí hacerle daño ni darle esperanzas, sólo ser su amiga

- ¡SUPONGO QUE RESPETÓ TU CONSTESTACION!

- Él... dijo que... me esperaría, que no podía enamorarse de otra

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¿PERO QUÉ COÑO SE HA PENSADO?

- Ron, por favor, no necesito esto, no te pongas así, yo no quiero verte así

- ¿Y cómo quieres verme? ¿Cómo si no pasara nada? Hay un profesor que pretende a mi novia. No es un tío cualquiera, es el famoso Viktor Krum por el que suspiran millones de tías pero él sólo tiene ojos para mi novia, tiene eso y un puñado de galeones, fama y éxito ¿Me quieres decir cómo compito contra eso?

- Por eso no te lo he dicho antes, sabía que no lo ibas a entender

- He entendido cada palabra que has dicho ¡Oh, sí! Las he oído a la perfección

- No dudo que las hayas oído pero no me has entendido a mí

- Mione, no puedes pedirme que me quede como si tal cosa. Mira Wilcox, consiguió joder la relación entre Emy y Sirius ¿No creerás que soy tan ingenuo de no pensar que nos pueda pasar lo mismo?

- Nos está pasando lo mismo, nos pasa porque no entiendes lo más importante de esto

- ¡AH! ¡Claro! Se me había olvidado que hay que sumar al hecho de que no tengo un puñetero knuts, a que, encima, soy imbécil

- No creo que seas imbécil, es más, sé que eres muy inteligente, pero eso no quita que a veces te comportes como un auténtico memo... como ahora – Hermione bajó la cabeza y por sus ojos volvieron a asomar las lágrimas

- Mione, lo siento... yo... no me siento capaz de luchar contra alguien que te puede dar más que yo

- Lo único que yo quiero que me des es tu amor ¿No lo entiendes? Nada de lo que me puedan ofrecer me importa lo más mínimo, de nada ni de nadie, yo solo te quiero a ti, yo solo quiero estar contigo, solo me interesa lo que tú me puedas aportar, aportarme de ti, no necesito nada material, solo tu cariño...

Ron notó como la nube que amenazaba tormenta, dentro de su cabeza, se iba disipando. Allí estaba él, delante de la mejor chica del mundo, inteligente, sensible, responsable, valiente, atrevida, protectora... Una persona mucho más completa que él, más madura en todos los sentidos. Su lucha interna por demostrarla que estaba a su altura, le había alejado de ella. En el viaje había aprendido muchas cosas sobre él mismo pero no era fácil abandonar los complejos de un día para otro. Siempre se había sentido a la sombra de los demás, siempre el último en llegar, en recibir el premio, nunca el protagonista, siempre el secundario, así se veía él. Si era franco, tenerla a ella solo incrementaba su miedo a fallar, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, dejar fracasar su relación por miedo a no ser quien le hiciese feliz.

Hermione le miraba a los ojos, veía como la expresión de hacía un momento, rabia, furia, celos, se tornaba a algo mucho más profundo, vergüenza, tristeza y culpa. Si no le conociese tan bien, sabría que en ese momento se estaba infravalorando.

- No entiendo como no eres capaz de ver lo que para lo demás es tan obvio. Eres un gran muchacho, siempre ayudando a quien lo necesita, eres un amigo leal e incondicional, uno de los estudiantes que más puntos han ganado para su casa por su inestimable valentía. Nuestros amigos te aprecian y admiran, por no contar con tú y Harry tenéis hasta un club de fans de chavales de cursos inferiores y a mí me has demostrado ser un novio estupendo, detallista, cariñoso, romántico, divertido, comunicativo y fiel. Ron, no entiendo que tú seas el único que no ve lo fantástico que eres

- No solamente soy un tío fantástico, soy un tío con suerte, te tengo a ti. No me culpes por preguntarme cuál es el motivo pero te prometo que a partir de ahora me volcaré en entenderte mejor, tanto a ti como a mí para no volver a desconfiar

- Y yo te prometo no volver a esconder nada, no habrá secretos entre nosotros que puedan afectar a nuestra relación

- ¿Qué tal si sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso? – Ron se acercó a ella sonriente

- Lo estoy deseando – Hermione le abrazó para besarle como hacía tiempo que no pasaba, como antes de que él se fuese

Ginny bajaba las escaleras ya arreglada y preparada para afrontar el día en el que Harry y su hermano contarían su historia. No le había parecido extraño que Harry no quisiera comentar el día que habían tenido ayer. Sabía que era de ese tipo de personas que preferían pensar y madurar las experiencias antes de comentarlas, le encantaba eso de él. Se sentía mejor desde que había contado su historia, por no hablar que se había quitado un peso de encima cuando Hermione les contó a todos el secreto que guardaban a Emy. Emy... la echaba tanto en falta, quería creer que con el tiempo su presentimiento sólo fuese el reflejo de su deseo pero era al revés, cada vez estaba más convencida que aquello no acababa allí. Se había fijado en un detalle muy peculiar, uno que quizás a los demás se les había pasado por alto, y es que Merlín siempre hablaba de ella en presente, como si estuviese allí, como si fuese a aparecer de un momento a otro, diciendo que solo se había ido unos días, que no era para tanto. Realmente echaba de menos su sonrisa y la tranquilidad que ella emitía haciéndoles pensar que todo saldría bien al final. Aquellos días, cada vez que miraba los hermosos ojos de Harry, la veía a ella, con ese aire de melancolía contenida, una tristeza que solo afloraba a solas en su cuarto, su sobrino se comportaba como ella, se parecían en muchas cosas, en demasiadas. Llegó a la sala común y vio a su hermano y a su mejor amiga en actitud muy cariñosa. Ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, así que prefirió dejarlos y bajar a desayunar. En el castillo apenas había alumnos levantados, los de siempre, algunos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, saludó a unos cuantos conocidos y se fue a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio, sólo unos cuantos ruidos de cubiertos y alguna lejana conversación entre Dumbledore, Remus y McGonagall, era demasiado pronto para que hubiese gente desayunando en domingo. Saludó a los profesores que le indicaron que se acercara.

- ¡Qué madrugadora! – Comentó Remus al acercarse Ginny

- Es porque el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos ha puesto un trabajo muy extenso y tengo que terminarlo, no me gustaría que me tuviese que llamar la atención

- ¡Inconsciente! A estas alturas enseña cualquiera – Dijo Dumbledore divertido

- Pues yo espero que el trabajo de transformaciones ya esté terminado – Exclamó la profesora

- Sí, ese ya está hecho

- ¡AH! Y el mío para el final

- Lo eché a suertes

- Sirius me ha dicho que Harry pasaría la mañana con él. Aprovecha para estudiar – Susurró el anciano a la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- Sí, es que esta tarde tengo que ser oyente en una interesante historia

- Yo ya estoy impaciente – Contestó Dumbledore – Ahí entra su compañera

Ginny vio que Alyson entraba por la puerta, aún con cara de sueño, y detrás de ella venía Wilcox, con su habitual cara de prepotente.

- Nos veremos esta tarde

Ginny se dirigió hacía donde se había sentado su amiga, quiso esquivar al profesor de Historia pero parecía que la intención de éste era encontrársela, ya que fue directamente hacia ella.

- Buenos días, señorita Weasley

- Buenos días

- Debido a que el profesor Dumbledore ya tenía una cita con usted este fin de semana, me veo obligado a posponerlo a este lunes, martes y miércoles, ya que no tendremos tanto tiempo de comentar su trabajo con un sábado por la tarde

- El martes tengo entrenamientos de quidditch

- No, creo que este martes no lo va a tener, seguro que sus compañeros no le echan de menos. Que pase un buen día, señorita Weasley

Wilcox se alejó de allí con la cabeza alta y la mirada satisfecha, había conseguido una detención sin que hubiese un castigo. Ginny se sentó tan cabreada en la mesa que no la importó ni lo más mínimo que se la notase, aunque a la vez le iba rondando una interesante idea porla cabeza. Paracomentar el trabajo tendría que ir al despacho de su odiado profesor y allí podría sacar más información de él que su profesor de ella.

Harry fue el último del cuarto de los chicos de sexto curso de Gryffindor en despertarse. Se incorporó sentándose en su cama, restregó su cara con las manos y se estiró tanto como pudo. Le dolían los huesos, lo mejor sería una buena ducha, no tenía prisa, había quedado en pasar por el apartamento a ver a Sirius pero no a una hora exacta, él estaría todo el día allí hasta la reunión de porla tarde. Escogióuna ropa cómoda y se fue ala ducha. Nadamás sentir la humedad del agua, recordó que se había quedado dormido al rememorar su historia, también recordó el salto, aquel paso hacia el vacío sería una de las cosas que no olvidaría mientras viviese.


	40. Yo soy Harry

40. Yo soy Harry

_ Buceaba a través del agua cristalina, mis ojos se acostumbraban con rapidez a la aureola verdosa del fondo del mar, hasta que centré mi atención en el suelo, donde vi aquella luz tan intensa. Llegó a mí como un relámpago y todo cambio en apenas un instante._

_ Estaba seco, de pie, alucinado y dolorido. La sensación que acababa de experimentar era como pasar un objeto demasiado grande por un embudo demasiado pequeño. Ni los polvos flu, ni el traslador se asemejaban a aquel viaje, aunque sí había una cosa que se le parecía, el giratiempos. Parado en la orilla del lago del Hogwarts, veía como un chico iba saliendo de él. A medida que se acercaba podía comprobar que era de mi edad o un poco mayor, bastante alto, moreno, de cuerpo atlético y con bastante donaire. Su expresión estaba entre cabreado y alucinado. Llegó a la orilla al tiempo que pude ver a otro muchacho saliendo del lago._

- _Te juro que James pagará por tirarme a traición_

- _No te quejes, sino no te hubieses tirado – Un joven menos atractivo que el primero pero con buena pinta, sonreía mientras sacaba la varita y secaba al primero para luego secarse él – Lo justo es que saltaras tú el primero, al fin y al cabo fue por tu culpa que tuvimos que saltar, si no fueses de gallo siempre, no nos meteríamos en estos líos_

_ Miraba alucinado a los dos muchachos que tenía delante, los cuales se comportaban como si no estuviese allí. Nada más y nada menos que Sirius y Remus, con diecisiete o dieciocho años, discutían delante de mí. Un tercer muchacho salía del agua eufórico, con una gran sonrisa en la boca y chapoteando divertido mientras volvía mojar a sus amigos._

- _¿No ha sido el mejor salto del mundo? ¡GUAU! ¿Lo repetimos?_

- _NO_

- _NO_

- _Rajados, aguafiestas – Al decirlo volvió a salpicar a sus amigos_

- _Párate, ya me he mojado suficientemente hoy – Le riñó cabreado Sirius – Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir empujarme, yo solo sé saltar_

- _Por favor, Canuto, estabas acojonado – Rió James_

- _Es lo que le he dicho yo. Hablando de acojonados ¿Dónde está Peter?_

_ Un grupo de chavales venía de las rocas del castillo, entre ellos llegaba un chico bajito y regordete, con cara de culpabilidad y movimientos torpes. Llegó hasta ellos y les miró esperando algún comentario pero ninguno de los tres dijo nada._

- _Hay que aceptar que tenéis unos buenos cojones para saltar desde allí, si hubiésemos perdido nosotros la apuesta, no sé si alguno se hubiese atrevido a saltar, como éste que se quedó negando con la cabeza – Dijo un muchacho bastante alto y corpulento, que llevaba un jersey de Hufflepuff, refiriéndose a Colagusano – No entiendo cómo está en Gryffindor y le aceptáis en vuestro grupo, está claro que ni siquiera os llega a la suela de los zapatos_

- _Quizás le escogieran en Gryffindor por eliminación, seguro que el sombrero no sabía en dónde ponerlo – Agregó el muchacho de al lado riéndose sin parar_

- _Deberá pasar por otra prueba... él solo, si no quiere ir a casa con unos molestos forúnculos en la cara_

- _Habéis dicho que aceptabais el pago de la apuesta, eso le incluye a él – Mi padre salió a defenderlo, aunque ni Sirius ni Remus se unieron a él_

- _Fue lo establecido, la apuesta era fuerte y las condiciones para cumplirla eran claras, así que, si él no pasa una prueba, pagará las consecuencias – Estaba claro que aquel era el cabecilla de los de Hufflepuff_

- _Ya has oído, Peter – Dijo Sirius que se veía que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir otro castigo _

- _Si no fueses tan bocazas, no tendría que hacer nada – Colagusano habló en voz baja, temiendo retarle_

- _¡Conque esas tenemos! ¿Cuántas veces hemos pagado nosotros tus cagadas? MUCHAS Y NO NOS HEMOS COMPORTADO LUEGO COMO UNOS ASQUEROS COBARDES_

- _¡QUE DIRÁS TÚ! ¡SI TE HA TENIDO QUE EMPUJAR JAMES!_

- _YO IBA A SALTAR_

- _BASTA YA – James miró enfadado a ambos - ¿Qué tiene que hacer?_

- _Deberá entrar en el despacho de McGonagall y sacar el listado de notas de los EXTASIS – Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de casi todos los chicos que allí estaban_

- _¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamó Remus – Ya lo hemos intentado otros años y no lo hemos conseguido_

- _Deberá hacerlo él solo, sin ayuda, creo que le sacáis demasiadas veces las castañas del fuego, si no lo consigue... "Furnunculus"_

- _Mira, Matel, si le ayudamos o no es nuestro problema, que para eso es amigo nuestro _

- _Déjalo, James, lo haré y así demostraré que no soy ningún cobarde y que no hace falta que me defienda nadie_

_ Así fue como me vi en medio de una discusión, bastante acalorada, sin ser detectado. Era extraño estar allí entre los cuatro, ver a mi padre a mi edad, a Sirius, a Remus, pero lo más extraño era ver a Colagusano. Sólo mi padre le apoyaba sin pedir nada a cambio y saber cómo le había devuelto la moneda, daban ganas de desearle que los forúnculos fuesen venenosos. Les seguí hasta la sala común, Peter se marchó al cuarto sin despedirse y ellos tres se quedaron, curiosamente, en el rincón que solemos frecuentar nosotros. _

- _Te juro que a veces me crispa_

- _A veces te crispamos todos, Sirius_

- _Mira, Remus, que tú seas el mejor estudiante de mi promoción y estés en mi grupo de mis amigos, me puede crispar a veces pero la mayoría de ellas me hace sentir orgulloso – Sirius miraba a mi padre como sabiendo que lo que iba a decir a continuación le iba a molestar – Lo que me saca de mis casillas es que se aprovechen de los confiados e ingenuos, todo el mundo sabe que se libra de unas buenas leches porque somos sus amigos y contra nosotros no hay muchos que puedan_

- _A veces, Canuto, te puede la prepotencia. Nosotros somos un equipo y estamos para protegernos los unos a los otros ¿Se os ha olvidado?_

- _A nosotros no, parece que a él sí – Contestó de mala gana Sirius_

- _Haya paz, no quiero encima que nos enfrentemos entre nosotros – Estaba claro que era Remus el que moderaba las discusiones_

_ Allí sentado con ellos, aún sin que pudieran notar mi presencia, me sentía uno de los merodeadores. Discutían como lo hacemos Ron, Hermione y yo, cada uno bajo una personalidad diferente pero acabando siempre de acuerdo. Se notaba que llevaban años juntos, se conocían a la perfección, las virtudes y los_ _defectos. Estaba claro cual era el de cada uno, Remus era más débil, quizás por su condición de licántropo, era él el que moderaba a las dos personalidades más fuertes, más bien cortaba las discusiones por cansancio, no por amistad. Sirius era prepotente, tenía una increíble seguridad en sí mismo y lo hacía notar, sabía que podía con los chicos y también que no era indiferente a las chicas, con lo que se aprovechaba a raudales de ello. A mi padre, en cambio, su defecto le costó la vida. Estaba claro que la mayor de las faltas de mi padre era ser un confiado, un ingenuo que pensaba que la mayoría de las personas eran buenas. Él era de esa clase de personas que no le costaba poner su cara para librar a otro más indefenso pero también nada agradecido, aunque creo que eso a mi padre le daba igual, no buscaba que le dieran las gracias, lo dicho, un ingenuo._

_ Durante todo el día estuve con ellos tres, por todo el castillo, oyéndoles discutir, reír al instante, ligar, hacer trastadas, gastar bromas e incluso se escaparon a Las Tres Escobas a tomarse unos chupitos de whisky, que hicieron que volvieran bastante menos despejados de lo que se habían marchado. Había sacado la conclusión de que las chicas estaban con McGonagall, terminado un proyecto para la clase de transformaciones, también que era el último día en el castillo antes de coger el tren para las vacaciones de verano y que ellos habían terminado su séptimo curso. Eso lo deduje cuando rememoraron la fiesta de fin de curso que habían tenido la noche anterior, en la que, menos portarse como debían, hicieron de todo, incluso por los comentarios de Remus y de Sirius, creo que mi padre y mi madre tuvieron su primer encuentro sexual, y a pesar de que Sirius les instigó todo lo que pudo para que lo contara, ya que él les había hablado de su primera experiencia, mi padre se negó a dar información sobre su vida intima con Lily, lo cual fue un alivio para mí, no quería oír nada de eso, aunque no me hubiese venido mal. También me enteré porqué habían tenido que saltar y es que Sirius había soltado, delante de tal Matel, que Hufflepuff terminaría el año en la última posición en la copa de las casas, lo que derivó en que sería Gryffindor la última, eso llevó a la apuesta y a la confirmación, la noche anterior por Dumbledore, de que Gryffindor había quedado la cuarta clasificada, con lo que aquella mañana se habían despertado con el famoso chapuzón. Si me había reído con ellos durante todo el día, cuando llegaron borrachos a la sala común pensé que me daría un ataque, hasta que la risa se paró de golpe al ver a mi madre con dieciséis años. Realmente era preciosa, con un brillo especial en los ojos, una tez clara tipo porcelana, labios finos y perfilados, nariz pequeña y expresión tranquila, para mí era un ángel. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Arabella, que de adolescente estaba guapa pero creo que ahora está mucho mejor, y de otra chica muy bonita, con aire sexy y retador. Las tres estaban echando un vistazo a una revista y comentando cosas pero al ver que los chicos llegaban, y en el estado en que llegaban, lo dejaron para ir a hablar con ellos._

- _¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido, James?_

- _Mi preciosa pelirroja – Cuando oí hablar así a mi padre, pensé inmediatamente en Gin – He de decirte que hoy estás más guapa que nunca – La voz de borracho era evidente_

- _¿Es que te has bañado en un barril de whisky? Apestas_

- _Seguro que se han ido a Las Tres Escobas – Dijo en tono de reproche Arabella_

- _¡Ya os vale! – Exclamó enfadada la otra muchacha – Podíais haberme avisado, yo también quería ir_

- _¿Ves, Lily? Tienes que aprender de Abigail, ella siempre se apunta a una buena juerga – Sirius pasó el brazo por el hombro de mi madre, que volvió la cara como signo claro de que le enfermaba su aliento_

- _No os enfadéis chicas – Remus se derrumbó en un sofá, al igual que mi padre - ¿Habéis visto a Peter? Tenemos una última aventura antes de marcharnos_

- _Se despidió de nosotras después de cenar, hará más de dos horas_

- _¿Qué? Ese tío encima de ser un memo, está loco – Sirius se sentó al lado de James para alivio de Lily – Seguro que ha ido él solo_

- _¿Me podéis explicar qué sucede?_

_ Era demasiado tarde, la puerta de la sala común se abrió dejando pasar a Colagusano junto con la profesora McGonagall, más joven pero ya siendo mayor. La cara de los dos lo decía todo claro, al tonto de Peter le habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Por la expresión que pusieron los tres borrachos, la profesora detectó que ellos no estaban involucrados en esa trastada pero sí en la de haberse emborrachado, ya que olía a alcohol a un kilómetro de distancia._

- _Venía a ver si tenían algo que ver con la tontería que acaba de cometer su amigo pero ya veo que era un acto en solitario, al contrario que ustedes, que seguro han permanecido, los tres juntos, en Las Tres Escobas celebrando su partida ¿Es que no les bastó la que montaron ayer?_

- _Profesora, yo puedo explicarlo – Mi padre se puso en pie de forma bastante torpe y se adelantó hacia la profesora, que ponía la misma cara que mi madre segundos antes – Estamos todos implicados, todos_

- _Claro, Potter, estoy segura de ello, si no fuese porque el profesor Flitwick acaba de decirme que los ha visto entrar a gatas por los terrenos, creería a ciencia cierta que el cerebro de una nueva trastada, era usted pero esta vez se ve que ha sido obra de alguien bastante menos audaz, ágil e inteligente, o sea, nuestro inepto alumno Peter Pettigrew_

_ Yo sabía que la profesora McGonagall no le había tenido nunca una clara estima a Colagusano pero no hasta el punto de llamarlo imbécil delante de todos._

- _Se le notificará a su madre que ha intentado robar los resultados de los EXTASIS y me encargaré de recomendar un buen castigo, seguro que se sentirá tan defraudada como yo. Hablaré con el director sobre este asunto, aunque creo que no le caerá ningún castigo por nuestra parte, ya que ya han terminado. Y ustedes hagan el favor de dormir la borrachera, si se levantan mañana con resaca, ya me encargaré yo de que la enfermera Pomfrey no les dé nada – Miró a todos con cara severa y se marchó_

- _¡Joder, Peter! ¿Cómo has dejado que te cogieran? – Exclamó Remus intentando enfocar en la dirección de su amigo _

- _A este no se le ha pegado nada de nosotros en todos estos años – Se rió Sirius_

- _Nos vemos mañana_

_ Colagusano se fue a su cuarto y mi madre le siguió, no pude evitar ir detrás de ellos._

- _Venga, Peter, no te enfades con ellos, están borrachos_

- _Es que tienen razón, Lily, soy un imbécil_

- _No digas eso, ninguno de nosotros piensa eso de ti_

- _Seguro que James y Sirius sí_

- _Te digo que no, James te considera uno de sus mejores amigos, venga hombre, todos te apreciamos – Mi madre posó su mano en la de él_

- _Gracias, Lily, eres un sol – Colagusano cogió la mano de mi madre y la acarició mientras la miraba tiernamente – Eres la mejor chica que he conocido nunca y que conoceré_

- _Eso lo dices porque no has encontrado aún a una chica que te vuelva loco_

- _Créeme que sí la he conocido – Los ojos de esa sanguijuela decían claramente que se refería a ella_

- _He de dejarte, voy a ver si consigo que James no tenga resaca mañana_

_ He sentido muchas veces ganas de estrangular a Colagusano con mis propias manos pero ver aquello me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Aquel cerdo no solo quería la fama y la diversión que le proporcionaban los merodeadores, también quería a la chica de uno de sus mejores amigos, quería a mi madre. Quizás fuese eso lo que Voldemort le prometió si les traicionaba, si se unía al lado oscuro. Un sentimiento de tremendo asco me nubló la cabeza hasta que volví a fijarme cómo mi madre abandonaba las escaleras de subida al cuarto de los chicos y atravesaba una luz intensa, que se dirigía a mí._

_ Otra vez esa sensación de pasar por un pequeño embudo y de vuelta al acantilado. El sol se estaba escondiendo, debían de ser las nueve de la noche. No sabía muy bien qué debía de hacer o por qué había ocurrido todo aquello. No había sido un viaje por el tiempo, era más bien como meterse en el pensadero de muchas personas a la vez. Tenía ganas de volver a verlos, echaba de menos el rostro de mi madre y la gran personalidad de mi padre, quizás... volviendo a saltar... Llegó el recuerdo de una frase similar "Fue tu padre quien enseñó a Emy a saltar desde ahí justamente... Desde entonces Emy se dedicó a saltar, cuando el mar y el tiempo lo permitían, todas las veces que podía hasta que se hizo mayor, que lo hacía más pausadamente, incluso este verano ha saltado en un par de ocasiones". Mi tía saltaba desde aquí, todas las veces que podía, será por la sensación, es cierto que es alucinante... ¿Y si fuese porque le pasa lo mismo que a mí? ¿Y sí es una entrada al pasado? Lo podría comprobar si salto una vez más ¡Joder Harry! Hay algo en tu familia que no anda bien, no tienes suficientes genes de control de peligrosidad. Me coloqué de nuevo en el saliente, fijé mi mirada en el mar, alcé los brazos y salté._

_ Realmente aquella locura me gustaba cada vez más, el viento en mi cara, la velocidad, la adrenalina y el vértigo eran para mí una golosina. Entré como un rayo en el agua, el mar sabía que dentro de poco sería de noche, ya que no me mostraba la misma luminosidad, era más oscuro pero igual de hermoso. Del fondo salió, de nuevo, la misma luz, que llegó a mí tan rápida, que apenas me dio tiempo a pensar. ¡Mierda de embudo!_

- _¿Quién anda ahí? Las manos en alto si no quieres morir antes de pronunciar tu nombre_

_ Era una habitación oscura y fría. Juraría que estaba seco pero mis huesos sentían la intensa humedad del ambiente. Olían bastante mal, el aire estaba rancio, al menos debía llevar allí años sin que nadie lo dejase salir o entrar aire nuevo. Mis ojos se iban acostumbrando y ya comenzaban a distinguir formas. Un hombre me apuntaba con su varita desde la esquina contraria a la mía. Entre nosotros había cajas tiradas por todos los lados, lámparas, objetos extraños, algún armario contra la pared y varios cuadros mal colgados. Levanté mis manos despacio, al principio no creía que me lo dijese a mí pero, al ver que allí no éramos más que él y yo, decidí acatar su orden. Mi cerebro pensaba sin parar, estaba claro que había vuelto a meterme en algún momento del tiempo y en algún lugar del espacio pero al menos, en la vez anterior, yo no era detectado, cosa que aquí sí._

- _No te muevas ni un pelo ¿Me oyes? – Respiraba entrecortado, su voz era fuerte y se me hacía familiar – Me acercaré hasta donde estás y me entregarás tu varita, ni un solo movimiento en falso por que no tendré piedad_

_ He de reconocer que estaba bastante asustado, más bien porque no tenía varita, no sabía dónde estaba, me rodeaban un montón de cajas y no veía por dónde podría escapar. Algo dentro de mí me decía que aquella persona no era un mortífago, su voz no tenía tintes malvados pero sí de seguridad, yo no dudaba en que me fuese a atacar si me movía un solo centímetro. Se fue acercando despacio a mí, él debía de llevar tiempo allí porque sorteaba las cajas sin tropezarse con ellas. Cada vez podía ver mejor su figura, era un hombre de estatura medía, con cuerpo atlético, brazos firmes y pelo... su pelo estaba alborotado. Una esperanza fue naciendo en mí ¿Y si era mi padre? La voz, el pelo, su silueta, pero si fuese así ¿Qué le iba a decir yo? Se detuvo a unos cuatro pasos de mí, ahora le veía mucho mejor, llevaba gafas y me miraba fijamente._

- _No tengo ninguna varita... – Logré decir con la voz temblorosa - ¿Eres Cornamenta? – Me salió solo, quizás para demostrarle que yo era de fiar_

- _¿Quién eres tú?_

_- Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter_


	41. Una vida inevitable

41. Una vida inevitable

- _¿Has dicho Harry Potter? – Dio dos pasos hacia delante mientras me miraba aún más fijamente – Creo que eso es imposible, no conozco a nadie en mi familia que se llame así_

- _Es complicado de contar_

- _Aún así ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?_

- _Eso es más complicado aún_

- _"Lumus"_

_ De la varita de mi padre salió una luz que me enfocaba directamente, entrecerré los ojos pero seguí viendo la cara que ponía al ver mi rostro. Se acercó hasta quedarse enfrente._

- _Muchacho, te pareces mucho a mí_

- _Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen, para mí es un orgullo – No pude evitar sonreír, la emoción de estar hablando con mi padre era enorme_

- _Esto no tiene sentido ¿Te ha enviado Dumbledore?_

- _No, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy_

- _Estás en el escondite de Voldemort y ahora mismo me disponía a salvar a mi novia, él la ha secuestrado ¿Por qué te cuento esto?_

- _¿Secuestrado? ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

- _Veintiuno ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

- _Los padres de Lily y Emy vendrán a buscarla, debe de ser hoy, tú les ayudaste a rescatarla_

- _¿Por qué lo dices como si ya hubiese pasado?_

_ En aquel momento oímos unas voces apagadas que venían de detrás de un armario. Mi padre pegó la oreja en la puerta, yo hice lo mismo. Tres personas avanzaban por el pasillo, abrían y cerraban puertas mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a nuestra altura, la conversación era clara._

- _No me iré de aquí sin ella, todo esto es por mi culpa_

- _Emy, no necesitamos ahora echarnos la culpa, tenemos que permanecer fuertes por si él aparece – Esa debía de ser la voz de mi abuela, era curioso que se pareciese tanto a la de la abuela Sunny_

- _No permitiré que ese ser despreciable rompa nuestra familia, no tocará ni un solo pelo a mis hijas – Estaba claro que aquel era el abuelo – Mirar, allí hay luz_

_ Me quedé mirando a mi padre. Él no se esperaba encontrar allí a sus suegros ni a Emy y lo que menos se esperaba es que yo, alguien que le tenía totalmente desconcertado, lo supiese de antemano._

- _Quédate aquí, yo voy a ir con ellos_

- _Pero no sé cómo salir de este lugar_

- _¡Maldita sea! ponte esto y no te lo quites en ningún momento delante de nadie, ni bueno ni malo _

- _De acuerdo – No iba a desobedecer la primera orden de mi padre, así que me puse la capa de invisibilidad que me estaba pasando – Voy detrás de ti_

- _Y en silencio_

_ Avanzamos por el pasillo hasta la habitación en donde había luz, oímos ruidos, gritos, disparos y una explosión. Cuando llegamos nos quedamos mirando por el hueco de la puerta. La situación era mucho peor de lo que se hubiese podido esperar. Emy estaba tirada en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, entre mi abuela y Voldemort, y mi abuelo apuntaba con un arma al mago mientras que él tenía la varita clavada en la sien de mi madre._

- _Dámela y no te meteré un tiro en la cabeza_

- _Tu estúpido marido muggle es lo más patético que he visto en mi vida – Se rió mientras miraba a mi abuela - ¿Acaso crees que tu arma puede hacerme daño?_

_ Todo pasó muy rápido, Emy se había arrastrado por el suelo hasta llegar a las piernas de Voldemort. Con un movimiento certero, le arreó una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que soltara a Lily, fue entonces cuando mi padre agarró a mi madre y la quitó de en medio de la escena, refugiándose con la abuela detrás de una sofá. Mi abuelo disparó dándole en el brazo y haciendo que soltará la varita, mi padre dio una patada a la varita y la mandó al otro extremo de la sala. Voldemort gritó con furia y salió directo en busca de su arma mortal mientras que mi padre le mandaba maleficios, causándole toda clase de dolores. Sin embargo, el tener allí a Lily, en un estado lamentable, a mis abuelos tremendamente asustados, a un desconocido, que no se sabía de dónde había salido, debajo de una capa y a una adolescente resentida, no le daban a mi padre garantías de éxito para un duelo más adecuado a las circunstancias, así que era mejor salir por pies de allí con el objetivo cumplido, rescatar a Lily. Estaba claro que para Emy aquel batalla no había acabado, terminaría cuando matase a su odiado tío Tom. De cuatro saltos sorteó todos los obstáculos y llegó hasta la varita, ambos la cogieron a la vez, uno sabía que debía decir y la otra sólo tenía su deseo de ver muerto a aquel ser._

- _Avada Kedavra_

- _MUERE_

_ Una enorme bola de fuego explotó en medio de los dos, despidiéndoles a cada uno en sentidos opuestos, Voldemort se quedó con la varita en la mano, se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia Emy. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse delante de su oponente, todos oímos claramente la maldición "Anima Extenuare". Ni un atisbo de terror se vio en la mirada de mi tía, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas le miraban llenos de odio y rencor, así que no pudo ver como mi abuelo se abalanzaba sobre ella para recibir el impacto. El grito de dolor de Emy es horrible, sabes que sale del fondo del alma. Aquel sonó igual que el que dio en la casa de la abuela Sunny. Mi padre se acercó lo más que pudo y lanzó un "Maximus Petrificus Totalus", aquel hechizo no aguantaría mucho tiempo por ser Voldemort pero, por lo menos, había hecho efecto al estar debilitado. Agarró al abuelo y nos ordenó a todos que saliéramos corriendo. Mi abuela se ocupó de Lily y de Emy, ambas en un estado deplorable, aunque mi madre apenas se había enterado de lo que había sucedido._

_ Al llegar a la calle vimos el coche de los Evans, las tres mujeres se sentaron atrás, a mi abuelo lo acomodó delante, abrió el maletero y me hizo una señal para que entrara, me metí sin rechistar. Mi padre conducía como un loco por las calles de Londres, yo desconocía que supiese conducir pero al parecer se le daba bastante bien, eso sí, era un temerario. Llegamos a Hyde Park y pronto vi la casa de estilo colonial de la tal señora Marsy, mucho más bonita que cuando habíamos estado en verano, se notaba un porte y una elegancia especial. Por primera vez me fijé en el nombre y número de la calle, el 57 de Bayswater Road. Mi padre giró por ella para dejar aparcado el coche frente a la casa de mis abuelos, situada en el 22 de Craven Hill Gardens. Al ver por donde habíamos bordeado, me di cuenta que ambas casas se comunicaban por el patio trasero y que así habíamos entrado la vez anterior._

_ Recordaba la fachada de casa de mis abuelos bastante abandonada pero no era así como estaba en aquel momento, se veía aún más hermosa y señorial que la de la vecina. Entramos y me asombré al ver que todo había permanecido igual, como si la casa también hubiese vivido un antes y un después de ese horrible día. Cada foto en su sitio, los adornos, los cuadros, cada mueble, todo igual a cuando la vi en penumbra pero sin polvo, era la casa que hubiese deseado tener con mis padres. La temperamental Emy de trece años se encerró en su cuarto. A mi abuelo y a mi madre los tumbaron en sus respectivas camas mientras mi abuela permanecía con la mirada llena de preocupación._

- _Ahora vuelvo - Le indicó mi padre, que hizo un movimiento para que yo le siguiera. Subimos hasta el desván, cerró la puerta y me habló de nuevo. - Quítate la capa – Esperó a que lo hiciese – Ahora me vas a explicar quién eres tú y cómo demonios has sabido lo que iba a pasar_

- _Ya te he dicho quién soy_

- _Repítemelo con tu nombre completo_

- _Yo... tú... no sé si debo_

- _Claro que debes, por tu bien más te vale que hables – Se acercó a mí desafiante_

- _Me llamo Harry James Potter Evans, no sé si eso te responde a la pregunta_

- _¿Vienes del futuro? – Estaba atónito, sus ojos no paraban de ir arriba y abajo para que no se le escapase ningún detalle de mí_

- _Creo que sí_

- _Entiendo... entiendo... déjame pensar... tú sabes lo que va a pasar pero no debemos cambiarlo ¿O has venido para eso?_

_ La pregunta sonó dentro de mi cabeza amplificada al menos cien veces ¿Es que me daban una nueva oportunidad? ¿Es que podía decir lo que pasaría? Viviría con ellos, tendría una infancia normal... a su lado. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con mi padre, de decirle todo lo que me había perdido de ellos, quería advertirle que debían marcharse de allí, vivir en España, donde estarían protegidos, sin embargo permanecí callado, mirándole atontado y quieto._

- _El solo hecho de que estés aquí, ha podido cambiar lo de esta mañana. Si no me hubiese encontrado contigo, habría llegado yo antes a Voldemort y seguramente ahora estaríamos todos muertos. Tú nos has salvado... mi hijo nos ha salvado_

_ Aquello era lo más contradictorio que he vivido en mi vida, sentía el corazón a mil por hora y me dolía tanto el pecho que apenas podía respirar. "Mi hijo" repetía una y otra vez, he oído a mi padre decir "Mi hijo"._

- _Quédate aquí, no dejes que nadie te vea, vuelve a ponerte la capa – Me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos – Regresaré cuando sepa cómo está la situación y cuando avise a Dumbledore de lo que ha sucedido_

_ A los veinte minutos volvió a abrirse la puerta, yo estaba detrás de un montón de baúles, con cosas de cuando mi madre era pequeña y con la capa puesta como me había mandado. Me levanté para hablar con mi padre pero no era él quien había entrado, era Emy. Lloraba sin parar mientras buscaba de malas maneras algo dentro de los baúles hasta que lo encontró, era un magnetofón muy viejo, pulsó unos botones y se puso a hablar._

- _Lily, necesito que lo entiendas, yo no puedo seguir así. Sólo quería... sólo quería estar a tu lado, yo te quiero tanto pero te he fallado... Me siento horrible, si al menos él me hubiese matado, acabaría este sufrimiento pero papá ¡Oh, Dios mío! Papá ha cometido una locura, siento que no va a pasar nada bueno. Él morirá, lo he visto en mis sueños, quiero dejar de soñar, quiero dejar de vivir... Te querré siempre hermana, siempre _

_ Se me caían las lágrimas, era horrible oírla, la vida de Emy había sido una tortura y sin embargo allí estaba ella, en el presente, sonriendo aún. Ahora entendía por qué a veces su entereza era tan grande, ella era fuerte a base de los golpes recibidos. Mi mente se detuvo al ver lo que su mano levantaba, era la pistola que mi abuelo había tenido entre sus dedos esa misma mañana, la llevaba hasta su sien._

- _NOOOOO – Gritamos al mismo tiempo mi padre y yo_

- _¡EMY, SUELTA ESO!_

- _Déjame, James, tú no lo entiendes_

- _Lo único que entiendo es que tu hermana ha despertado y que quiere verte_

- _No quiere verme, fui yo quien la entregó, soy una asquerosa traidora, merezco morir_

- _Tu hermana te necesita, te está llamando, ella quiere que permanezcas a su lado_

- _No... no es verdad_

- _Claro que lo es, cariño, yo también quiero que te quedes con nosotros. Tú eres... eres mi hermana, suelta eso, Emy, por favor – Mi padre estaba realmente asustado y nervioso_

- _James ¿Cómo he podido hacerle eso a ella? ¿Qué le he hecho a mi familia?_

- _No pienses ahora en eso, debemos permanecer juntos y a su lado _

_ Mi padre se acercó a ella despacio y le tendió la mano, ella bajó la pistola y se la entregó a él. Se abrazaron fuerte, le acariciaba el pelo y le daba besos en la frente._

- _No vuelvas a hacer esto, mi niña ¿Me oyes? – Ella asentía con la cabeza – Ahora baja conmigo y estate con tu hermana, que no te vea así. Tenemos que quitarle todo el mal de la cabeza, ayúdame a devolverle la sonrisa_

_ Ambos salieron de allí y yo me derrumbé, sentí frío en mi espalda, alguien más estaba conmigo._

- _Hola, Harry – Godric Gryffindor me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara – Has cumplido uno de los puntos de tú destino_

- _¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

- _Debías ayudar a tu padre a salvarles a todos, por eso has venido pero no debes permanecer aquí, no se debe cambiar nada más_

- _Aún queda una cosa, debo decirles lo que va a pasar, debo decirles que huyan de aquí, él los matará. No me puedo quedar de nuevo solo_

- _¿Eso es lo qué crees? ¿Que estás solo?_

- _No pero no les tengo a ellos_

- _Te mostraré qué puede suceder si les dices algo más_

_ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en el bosque de Hogwarts. Seguí al Fundador por el sendero que daba al castillo y al salir, la sangre se me heló. Todo estaba destruido. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba derribada, las vidrieras rotas, los hermosos torreones de entonces, demolidos. Llegamos a la puerta, estaba abierta y ruinosa. Dentro del castillo no había nada, no había nadie, estaba abandonado, me dirigí al Gran Comedor, ya no hacía falta un hechizo que mostrara el día, ya no había tejado, ni mesas, ni sillas, ni niños, ni risas. Gryffindor me llevó hasta el pueblo, quedaban cuatro casas levantadas, las demás habían caído como por bombas, no había tiendas abiertas y las calles estaban solitarias, Hogsmeade era un pueblo fantasma._

- _Ya nadie vive aquí, en realidad los magos se esconden entre lo muggles, creo que ni siquiera echan de menos la magia, demasiado dolor_

- _Esto es solo un espejismo_

- _No, Harry, esto fue verdad, es parte de mis recuerdos. Nosotros dejamos que pasara, no queríamos involucrarnos, ni siquiera Salazar estuvo contento con este resultado. Por eso, en tu realidad, encontramos el día en que se cambiase la historia. Emy debía vivir para cumplir con su destino, el tuyo está unido al de ella, de ahí viene vuestra unión_

- _¿Y por qué no impedisteis que Voldemort naciese?_

- _No pudimos llegar tan lejos en el tiempo_

- _¿Y qué tiene que ver esto para que se lo cuente a mis padres?_

- _Creo que has olvidado que fue el sacrificio de tus padres, de tu abuela y el poder de Las Cuatro Sangres que tenéis Emy y tú, el que te dio la resistencia para impedir tu asesinato y, con ello, la caída del heredero de Slytherin_

- _Pero él ha vuelto, está fuerte, quizás más que antes, tiene a sus seguidores con él, tiene criaturas a su lado, si no lo pararon entonces ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo pararemos ahora?_

- _Tú, esa es la única diferencia, tú serás el que se enfrente con él y el que dé una nueva oportunidad al mundo mágico... si le vences_

- _¿No lo sabes? ¿No estáis seguros?_

- _No, no lo sabemos, solo tenemos esta oportunidad. Nosotros estamos poniendo todo de nuestra parte para que exista un equilibrio, para igualar las fuerzas, así debió ser siempre_

- _Entiendo_

- _Debemos volver, de ti depende a partir de ahora_

_ Con un movimiento de su mano, me vi de vuelta en el acantilado. El sol salía rasgando la montaña, debía de ser muy temprano. Yo estaba allí, de pie en el saliente, mirando abajo, al mar y a las rocas. Estaba tan cansado, no podía mantenerme en pie, había encontrado un camino de regreso al pasado, un camino donde poder rehacer las cosas, una oportunidad segura para cambiar mi vida, como siempre la había soñado, con mis padres, en mi casa... Retrocedí, fui directo a la casa de la abuela, subí a mi cuarto y me metí en mi cama. Lo siguiente es un dolor intenso de estómago, seguramente del hambre que tenía. Bajé a la cocina, busqué en el armario de las conservas y abrí unas cuantas para comérmelas. Con el ruido bajó la abuela, me miraba serena, sonriente y compasiva._

- _Menuda familia la nuestra ¿verdad?_

- _Ni que lo digas_

- _Yo estoy como tú, les conocí muy poco cuando hubiese querido que permanecieran conmigo mucho más tiempo_

- _Emy dijo que mi padre sabía que él iba a morir_

- _Sí, así es_

- _¿Cómo?_

- _Tu mirada te delató, tu forma de observarle y de ser con él. Tu padre era un hombre muy inteligente, Harry, se dio cuenta que no le conocías y si así era, es porque él había muerto. Soy la única persona a la que habló de ti, a nadie más_

- _¿Mi madre nunca supo que nos vimos?_

- _No, nunca, ni Emy, ni Sirius, nadie, solo yo_

- _Si vuelvo a saltar desde allí ¿Retrocederé al pasado?_

- _Sí, así es, debes tomar una decisión, tú eliges_

- _No, abuela, yo nunca he podido elegir y creo que nunca podré hacerlo. Ahora entiendo que solo hay un camino, he aprendido que debo seguirlo con la mayor dignidad posible, quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí y ojalá algún día pueda estarlo yo también_

- _Lo estarás. Tienes que prometerme algo_

- _Sé por Emy que cuando dices eso, no trae nada bueno_

- _Tu tía es un caso a parte, demasiado lista para mí. Quiero pedirte que, a partir de ahora, seas más fuerte aún, lo has hecho muy bien hasta el momento pero te esperan las pruebas más duras_

- _Claro, no voy a permitir un mundo sin magia_

- _Este tiempo ha sido un premio para ti, recuerda que tu prueba no es está, así que debes de recoger tu premio como algo anticipado, ya que todavía no has demostrado tu fuerza, aunque yo estoy segura que la demostrarás_

- _¿A qué premio te refieres?_

**- **_Se te concede el poder del Agua, con él podrás transportar tu fuerza por los mares, controlar los ríos, la lluvia, incluso a las personas, podrás apagar el fuego y dar de beber a la tierra, en ti se reflejara el aire y sabrás lo que llora el mundo. Acércate – Era Godric Gryffindor el que me hablaba_

- _Supongo que he de dar las gracias, a pesar de no saber muy bien por qué me lo merezco _

- _Lo mereces por como eres, por lo que has decidido y por darte cuenta de que tu vida está inevitablemente conectada a la de todos nosotros_

_ El fundador posó sus dos manos sobre mi cabeza, sentí una energía entrando en mí y la voz de mis padres diciéndome que me querían. Lo siguiente fue estar en La Cámara de Los Fundadores._


	42. Un viaje en imágenes

42. Un viaje en imágenes

Harry llamó a la puerta del apartamento, en un minuto Winky le abrió y nada más verlo, se puso a llorar, él no tenía un buen día, así que se quedó sin hacer nada delante de ella. Al oír el lamento, Sirius salió de su cuarto, condujo a la elfina a la cocina y la consoló como pudo. El joven muchacho se sentó en el sofá, no podía evitar recordar a Emy tumbada en él, llorando, pidiéndole perdón por la ausencia de Ginny, ahora quería escucharla pedir perdón por su propia ausencia.

- Harry, acompáñame

Fue detrás de su padrino hasta la habitación de ambos, cerró la puerta y los dos se sentaron en la cama, cada uno al lado de un cofre de tamaño medio. Éste era de madera oscura, con un dibujo tallado de una enredadera, la tapa estaba enmarcada con una tela en la que se hallaban bordadas, con hilo dorado, dos iniciales "E. P.". Sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en el labrado cerrojo.

Desde que Harry vio el cofre, sintió que le era muy familiar, no sabía por qué pero le recordaba mucho a algo. En cuanto abrió con llave y vio el interior forrado en terciopelo escarlata, como la tela de la tapa, se dio cuenta que aquello venía de la misma mano de donde descansaban las varitas de sus padres ¡Se había olvidado de ellas! Estaban muy bien escondidas, como le había ordenado Emy. Ese cofre tendría su momento pero aún no había llegado, él sabía que sería más adelante, él sabía que esas dos varitas descansaban hasta la batalla final. Al recordar ese día, a Harry le llegaron las palabras de su tía "Te quiero más que a mi vida, te lo juro, me duele quererte así y sin embargo te quiero... es lo que siento ahora... todo lo que hago lo hago por ti... ahora y siempre". Cuando estaba cabreado, como ese día, se sentía traicionado por ella, a veces tan furioso que se olvidaba del dolor de no tenerla a su lado. Menos mal que a ella no le gustaba mentir, porque había hecho el mejor papel de su vida, una representación sin igual y con un final sorprendente. Sirius le miraba extrañado, no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, parecía enfadado más que nostálgico.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Eh? Sí, dime

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En el papel que representó ante mí, una verdadera actriz, sé que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos pero el resto... si me lo hubiese dicho, no me cabe la menor duda que habría encontrado algo para cambiar este final

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que esa seguridad tuya viene de los Potter?

- No pero sé que es heredada de ellos. No me hagas caso, hoy estoy de mal humor

- Entonces escoge tú una caja, no me mires así y coge una, hoy solo una

Harry abrió un cofre, tenía el mismo aspecto que el grande pero en pequeño. Dentro había varios fajos de cartas, empezaron a leer los que llevaban su letra. Eran borradores de cartas que ella había enviado a diferentes personas, a su madre, a Petunia, a Lily muchísimas, a James, a la abuela, a Dani su amigo del alma, a Lola y Ángel, al orfanato, a Dumbledore y a Sirius. Éste se sorprendió mucho al ver que había más de cien cartas dirigidas a él, cartas que nunca había recibido, cartas desde que ella tenía dieciséis años. Allí se quedaron leyendo parte de ellas, algunas les hicieron llorar, otras reír y con otras no hicieron más que recordar que la vida de Emy había sido demasiado dura.

A las seis y diez de la tarde del domingo estaban sentados en los mismos bancos de madera que el día anterior. Se veía a Merlín cada vez con mejor aspecto, estaba sonriente y muy divertido. Cuando las bromas se terminaron, a Sirius no le estaba haciendo gracia nada, seguramente porque lo único que pensaba era en Emy, Merlín se puso más solemne para comenzar la reunión por la que estaban allí.

- Bien ¿Quién empieza? – Preguntó mirando a Ron y a Harry

- Si a Ron no le importa, prefiero que lo haga él – Contestó Harry

- Te fuiste tú primero ¿No quieres comenzar? – Le indicó Ron

- No, si no te importa, hazlo tú

- Vale

Ron se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió a los presentes, estaba seguro de que iban a alucinar con su historia y su presentación. Luego sacó un pequeño globo terráqueo de su bolsillo, la apuntó con su varita y éste se hizo tan grande como una manzana.

- No voy a decir que estaba haciendo antes de marcharme, porque no viene al caso – Miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo - Así que empezaré con que todo se nubló y me encontré en La Cámara de Los Fundadores. Allí me estaba esperando Salazar Slytherin, que nada más verme me dio la esfera de la tierra, esta que veis aquí y me dijo: "Con ella podrás grabar las imágenes que veas, te guiará a través de tu viaje y te informará de aquello a donde vayas". "Gracias ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?". "Lo que se supone es que ya eres demasiado mayor como para enterarte por ti mismo, así que me marcho" "Pero...". No hubo nada más, él desapareció y yo me quedé allí solo. Miré la bola y llevé mi dedo hacia un punto. Lo siguiente que vino no tengo palabras para describirlo. Me encontré en lo alto de una montaña nevada, hacía un frío de mil demonios y apenas podía respirar pero la vista desde allí es lo más asombrosamente bello que he visto en mi vida y que creo que veré jamás. La esfera comenzó a brillar y una dulce voz de mujer salió de ella. _"Estás en la cima del Everest. Es parte de la gran cordillera de Asia, que se extiende, formando un inmenso arco de unos 2.500 kilómetros de largo y 300 de ancho, desde los confines de Afganistán hasta Birmania, pasando por India y Nepal. Está limitada al norte por la meseta del Tíbet y al sur por la llanura indo gangética. Alcanza en algunas de sus cumbres las mayores alturas del globo: Everest: 8.848 metros, Kanchenjunga: 8.585 metros, Sihsur: 8.472 metros, Makalu: 8.470 metros"_

- ¿En el Everest? No me lo puedo creer, es el pico más alto de toda la tierra – Exclamó alucinado Harry

- Busqué dentro de mi túnica para saber si estaba mi varita, comprobé con agrado que seguía allí, así que hechicé con ella mi ropa pasar menos frío. Miraba ensimismado la majestuosidad de aquella vista, cuando la esfera se volvió transparente. Vi como iba grabando cada imagen que tenía delante formando un remolino en su interior. He esperado mucho tiempo para poder mostraros lo que vi yo y ahora por fin puedo hacerlo

Ron dio un toque con su varita y de la esfera salió proyectada la imagen de una impresionante cordillera de alta montañas nevadas, mientras que él explicaba lo que iban viendo.

- Después de unas horas de estar allí, volví a tocar el globo y paseé por la falda de la montaña, esta imagen está tomada desde abajo. A mí me parecía imposible haber estado allí arriba, era lo más cerca que he estado de tocar el cielo

- No me extraña ¡Qué envidia! Es precioso – Dijo Ginny embelesada

- Lo siguiente no sé si lo vais a creer, y quiero dejar claro que no estoy exagerando – Ron contuvo un momento la respiración para crear tensión en el ambiente - He hecho un recorrido por varios volcanes. Sé que dicho así parece que me he ido de copas por los bares de marcha de Londres pero es que no sé muy bien cómo expresarlo, gracias a que tengo mi captadora de imágenes para demostrarlo

Ron giró un poco la esfera en su mano y la película cambió de escenario.

- Mirar, el primero está situado en Japón, en donde hay más de doscientos volcanes, de los cuales, al menos cuarenta están activos, eso lo convierte en una de las zonas geológicas más inseguras del planeta. Allí volvió a hablarme informándome del recorrido: _"Circuito de los volcanes del círculo de fuego del Pacífico: Japón, Hawaii, Este de América, Los Andes, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, México y Estados Unidos. Un volcán es donde el magma o roca caliente y derretida del interior del planeta alcanza la superficie. Puede suceder violentamente, en una explosión supersónica y masiva, o más tranquilamente, con un flujo de lava lenta y larga, o simplemente con explosiones de humaredas pequeñas o colosales". _Estáis contemplando el sagrado Fuji Yama, es la venerada montaña del Japón, un volcán con un cráter de 503 metros de diámetro y 221 metros de profundidad. A la montaña, que tiene una altura total de 3.776 metros, la visitan miles de turistas que suben exhaustos por sus impresionantes laderas para rendir culto al altar instalado enla cumbre. Desde hace siglos es reverenciada como "La Diosa del fuego". Su ascenso es tomado como la preparación del vuelo del alma hacia lo elevado y la tradición dice que, una vez llegas a lo más alto, debes parar para meditar y contemplar el maravilloso lago Yamanaka, momento en el que se armonizan la tierra, el cielo, el fuego y el agua – Ron miró orgulloso como todos le presentaban atención y veían las increíbles imágenes que había captado - Como veis es un lugar de contraste ya que su cumbre permanece nevada prácticamente todo el año, mientras que sus laderas más bajas están recubiertas de rica vegetación

- ¡Qué puesta de sol más bonita! – Señaló Arabella

- Pasé la noche allí arriba, tenía frío y un hambre voraz, sin embargo no quería marcharme de allí, después del atardecer había que esperar a que llegara el Goraiko, que es la salida del sol – Ron bajo la cabeza en señal de timidez - Parece imposible pero allí uno puede llegar a oír su alma, no sé si es el volcán, las millones de estrellas que brillaban aquella noche o el delirio por el hambre y la sed, pero puedes oír tus pensamientos más profundos con una claridad total. Cuando por fin ya ves la luz del sol asomarse a un nuevo día, se te llena el espíritu y te crees capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. El "Goraiko" no es una salida de sol normal, es algo mágico porque, inmediatamente antes de que éste aparezca encima del horizonte, su disco se refleja en lo alto de las capas de cielo de la atmósfera, creando un espectro de colores que se desvanecen momentos después, con los primeros rayos de luz directos. Recomiendo a todos que vayáis porque no tiene desperdicio, aquí no se percibe lo impresionante que es

Todos los allí presentes miraban alucinados la belleza del amanecer que aquellas imágenes les mostraban. Al cabo de un rato Ron volvió a girar la esfera.

- Esta preciosa vista que aparece ahora es nada más y nada menos que Hawaii. Fue en las faldas del volcán Kilawea cuando apareció Narsul, un caballo alado color negro azabache que echo mucho de menos, era una preciosidad de criatura de temperamento fuerte pero fiel y protector ¿A qué es precioso? Montado sobre él vi el Kilawea, es el más famoso de los volcanes de la isla de Hawaii, el mayor archipiélago estadounidense del mismo nombre situado en el centro del océano Pacífico. Me fui bastante rápido, ya que aquello estaba bastante activo

- Pues es una pena, se ve muy bonito – Dijo Hermione al ver que cambiaban las imágenes

- Es uno de los sitios a donde pienso llevarte Mione – Se miraron y Ron siguió hablando - De ahí pasé a los volcanes que se encuentran en Los Andes. Primero en Cerro Plomo, cuya cumbre está a unos 5.400 metros. Luego los volcanes que se hallan sobre la planicie de Atacama, en donde está Llulilliaco de 6.500 metros; de allí a la segunda cumbre más alta del continente americano, Los Ojos del Salado, el volcán activo más alto del mundo. Tras este, el volcán Villarrica, que es un gran cono recubierto de nieve que siempre está expulsando una estela de humo, asomarme al cráter fue una de las experiencias más impresionantes de este viaje

Ron les enseñó, siempre girando la esfera para cambiar de escenario, los volcanes de Arenal, Poas e Irazu que pertenecen a Costa Rica. Luego una panorámica desde el aire de Nicaragua, en donde había muchos volcanes, algunos de ellos activos, una impresionante vista. Más tarde a Méjico, en donde anduvo en las cumbres de La Malinche, Iztaccihualt y Pico de Orizaba de 5.700 metros de altitud y, por último, en Estados Unidos recorrió, sobrevolando, el noroeste del país viendo los volcanes el monte Rainier, Three Sister, Adams, Crater Lake, Shata yla Caldera Newberry. Lescontó que después de caminar por las laderas de la montaña o por sus cumbres, cuando volvía para montar al caballo alado, siempre se encontraba una cantimplora con agua y dos manzanas. Con eso estuvo comiendo durante lo que a él le parecieron tres días.

- Sin duda alguna, la vista de los paisajes era impresionante pero no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlos en ese momento, nunca me he sentido tan solo – Ron giró de nuevo la esfera y apareció El Gran Cañón de Colorado

- ¡GUAAAAU! Yo siempre he querido ir allí – Esta vez era Sirius el que hablaba por primera vez

- _"Está situado en Arizona, Estados Unidos de América, pero sus ramificaciones se extienden a Utah y Nevada. Las Vegas, en Nevada, suele ser el punto de concentración de los grupos que van a hacer el descenso al Cañón, aunque también hay excursiones que parten de Phoenix (Arizona), y Salt Lake City (Utah). Es una de las más monumentales obras de ingeniería natural que se dan en el mundo, a lo largo de 200 kilómetros del Río Colorado, encajonado entre las inmensas paredes del Gran Cañón, y salpicado por multitud de rápidos de todos los tamaños y dificultades. Se piensa que comenzó a dibujarse hace 5 millones de años, y sus inmensas paredes muestran los distintos estratos superpuestos de manera casi perfecta horizontal, siendo un lugar ideal para estudiar las distintas épocas geológicas de la Tierra. Algunos creen que el proceso geológico de este lugar comenzó hace 1.500 millones de años". _Esta bola me encanta, es como llevar a Hermione en el bolsillo

Todos estallaron en risas ante el comentario inesperado del pelirrojo, incluso su novia le rió la broma.

- Te sientes menos pelirrojo cuando presencias un atardecer en uno de los miradores del Gran Cañón, todo se tiñe de rojo, es realmente precioso – Todos volvieron a reírse - ¿Es que ya no me vais a tomar en serio?

- Claro que sí, Ronald – Dumbledore le pasó un brazo por el hombro del muchacho – Hacía mucho que no sentía envidia pero te aseguro que esto me lo da

- He tenido un viaje genial, es cierto pero aún no sabéis ni la mitad

- Pues continúa, nos tienes en ascuas – Le dijo Harry impaciente

- ¿Veis la gama de colores que se iban transformando a medida que pasaba el tiempo? Os lo he puesto en alta velocidad, sino nos eternizamos aquí. Pasé la noche en un refugio cercano, en donde también se podía dejar al caballo, así que tanto Narsul como yo descansamos esa noche – Otro movimiento de mano de Ron y el paisaje cambió por completo – Estas son las cataratas de Iguazú. **_"Las cataratas del Iguazú_**_ están localizadas en el río Iguazú, entre Brasil, Argentina y Paraguay. Con 275 cascadas en 3 kilómetros, un espectáculo que realmente corta el aliento. Las más admiradas son "La Garganta del Diablo", con 90 metros de altura, y "San Martín"". _Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años, habitaba el río Iguazú, una enorme y monstruosa serpiente cuyo nombre era Boi. Los indígenas guaraníes debían, una vez por año, sacrificar una bella doncella y entregársela a Boi, arrojándola al río. Para esta ceremonia se invitaba a todas las tribus guaraníes, incluso a las que vivían más alejadas. Un año llegó al frente de su tribu, un joven cuyo nombre era Tarobá, el cual, al conocer a la bella doncella india que ese año estaba consagrada al sacrificio y cuyo nombre era Naipí, se reveló contra los ancianos de la tribu y en vano intentó convencerlos que no sacrificaran a Naipí

- ¡Qué horror! – Exclamaron ala vez Hermioney Ginny

- Para salvarla sólo pensó en raptarla y, la noche anterior al sacrificio, cargó a Naipí en su canoa e intentó escapar por el río. Pero Boi, que se había enterado de esto, se puso furiosa y su ira fue tal, que encorvando su lomo partió el curso del río formando las cataratas y atrapando a Tarobá y a Naipí. A él lo transformó en los árboles que hoy se pueden ver en la parte superior de las cataratas y a la melena dela bella Naipí, en la caída de las mismas

- Este Ron ha venido hecho un verdadero narrador – Comentó Remus asombrado por la leyenda que contaba el joven

- Luego se sumergió en la Garganta del Diablo y, desde ahí, vigila que los amantes no vuelvan a unirse pero, sin embargo, en días de pleno sol, el arco iris supera el poder de Boi y los une...

- No sé a qué me recuerda esa parte de la historia

- Veo, Sirius, que no has perdido del todo tu habitual humor – Exclamó Dumbledore ante el comentario de su profesor

- ¡Qué historia tan fascinante! Es una vista increíble – Dijo Harry mientras veía las imágenes

- Fueron descubiertas en el año 1541 por Alvar Núñez, Cabeza de Vaca ¿No es el apodo más curioso que habéis oído?

- No está mal... Jajajaja – Se rió Remus - ¿Qué tal Sirius si pasamos a llamarte "Cabeza de vaca"?

- Si quieres seguir viviendo para contarlo...

- La impresionante belleza paisajística de las Cataratas del Iguazú, así como la variada y abundante vida animal y el interés botánico que encierran, han convertido a este paraje en uno de los centros turísticos más importantes y bellos del mundo. El nombre de las cataratas del Iguazú, se deriva de una palabra guaraní que significa "agua grande". El río Iguazú se une con el río Paraná formando un gran sistema de 275 cataratas en la frontera entre Brasil y Argentina

- Después de esto no sé qué nos vas a enseñar, Ron – Comentó Harry muerto de envidia por un viaje así, aunque no le cambiaba por nada del mundo al suyo

- Ahora viene uno de los mejores momentos que he vivido durante el viaje. Señores, señoras, aquí, el presente, ha estado haciendo submarinismo en la gran barrera de arrecife de coral de Australia – Ron tocó con la varita la esfera y esta volvió a hablar - _"Está situada en el Noroeste de Australia. Una cordillera de montañas de coral de 2.000 kilómetros de largo, 300 kilómetros de ancho, y cientos o miles de metros de profundidad. Está de 25 a 300 kilómetros de Australia, y los barcos tienen que conocer bien la costa, porque hay kilómetros de montañas submarinas por donde no pueden pasar. Está repleta de millones de corales y algas de distintas formas y colores, con un sinnúmero de peces, y muchos tiburones". _¡Es el Himalaya debajo del mar! Cuando dice un sinnúmero de peces es totalmente cierto, lo mismo que los tiburones, yo he visto unos cuantos y bien cerca ¡De acojonar!

- ¡Ron!

- Perdón, es que no hay una palabra que lo defina mejor

Ron giró de nuevo la esfera y todos pudieron comprobar que no estaba exagerando con su historia, una auténtica maravilla acuática.

- Sí que es de acojonar – Exclamó Merlín

- Que usted sea mayor no me impide recordarle que no se debe decir palabras mal sonantes – Se quejó Hermione

- Tienes razón, Hermione, lo siento mucho

Allí estuvieron un buen rato viendo peces de colores, corales de gran belleza, tiburones de temblar y a Ron buceando y apuntándose con la esfera en señal de que eso era lo más. Cuando la imagen cambió, lo hizo radicalmente. Un extenso desierto lleno de dunas se mostraba ante ellos. Hermione dio un respingo cuando apareció, luego miró a Ron para que éste le devolviera una sonrisa mientras que ambos oían la explicación de la esfera.

- _"El Desierto de Sahara es el Gran Desierto de África, el mayor del mundo. Se extiende desde la cordillera del Atlas al norte, hasta el Sudán al sur, y desde Egipto hasta el Atlántico, con un total de 8 millones de kilómetros cuadrados. Es un verdadero océano de olas ondulantes de arena. Está formado por pequeñas depresiones peñascosas, alturas áridas, estepas pedregosas y regiones de dunas como la de la foto. En los oasis viven algunas tribus de árabes. Tiene yacimientos de fosfatos y petróleo". _No sabes cuánto te admiro por haber podido pasar allí toda tu aventura, es sin duda el paraje más duro al que un hombre se puede enfrentar. De día, el calor allí es insoportable, y de noche, el frío te congela hasta los pensamientos. Yo no aguanté más que medio día. Llegamos, Narsul y yo, sin tener en cuenta el cambio de horario, así que pasamos media noche y me quedé hasta medio día, a las doce de la mañana, en mi piel se podían haber frito unos huevos

- Por lo menos tú ya has vivido la experiencia, así ninguno de los dos tendrá la necesidad de volver – Le dijo Hermione a Ron

- Ni que lo digas pero aquí seguro que volveremos – Ron giró y aparecieron las paredes de una cueva – No te lo vas a creer, Harry, pero esto está a veinte minutos dela abuela Sunny

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Son las cuevas que no pudimos ver? – Preguntó atónito Harry

- ¿Eso son las Cuevas de Altamira?

- Sí, así es Sirius. _"Las Cuevas de Altamira,en una población cercana a Santander, norte de España, en la Cordillera Cantábrica, tienen unas pinturas prehistóricas hechas hace 14.000 años. En conjunto, 70 grabados incisos y 100 figuras pintadas representando bisontes, jabalíes, ciervos, caballos, con una excepcional policromía. Son las realizaciones más bellas conservadas de la prehistoria de la humanidad albergadas por unas cuevas que han conservado este testamento sin igual". _Cuando salí de visitar las cuevas, por cierto que nadie se enteró de mi presencia, era como un espíritu invisible, y eso que había unas cuarenta personas viéndola, Narsul ya no estaba. Me dio pena no poder despedirme del magnífico corcel.

- ¿Quién sabe si te le volverás a encontrar? – Dijo guiñándole un ojo Merlín

- ¡Eso espero! ¡Eso espero!


	43. La Reina

43. La Reina

- Debido al hechizo de Emy pude comprobar que el idioma se nos ha quedado grabado, por que entendía perfectamente a aquellas personas, por eso me enteré de dónde estaba. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ir a casa dela abuela Sunnya descansar. Allí me metería en mi cómoda cama de verano y dormiría un montón de horas. Esta esfera es muy lista, así que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba en la cocina, sentado a la mesa y con una suculenta cena delante de mí

- _Me avisaron que llegarías hoy_

- _¡Abuela Sunny! No sabía que alguien la avisaría de mi llegada_

- _Por supuesto, Ella está en todo_

- _¿Quién es Ella?_

- _Ya la conocerás, de momento puedes descansar aquí_

- _Gracias_

- _No hay por qué darlas, así me harás compañía y me contarás unas cuantas cosas_

- _¡Claro! _

_Mientras cenaba iba respondiendo las preguntas de la abuela, que eran muchas, sobre... bueno, ella quería saber qué sucedía con la relación entre Emy y Sirius, cómo se encontraba Emy, cómo habían vuelto Ginny y Hermione, el estado de ánimo de Harry, si había algún profesor nuevo. No hacía falta mucha inteligencia para saber que cada pregunta de ella daba en el clavo de alguna cuestión importante en aquellos momentos, aún así yo no le conté nada de la Poción Esencia de Hogwarts, ni de que creí ver al Ángel de la muerte pero estoy seguro que ella lo sabía, a pesar de sus preguntas, ella conocía las respuestas, era más bien una cuestión de confirmación._

_Dormí todas las horas que pude, que fueron bastantes y al día siguiente la abuela me indicó que debía de coger una de las bicicletas y dirigirme al bosque que estaba cerca de la montaña en la que hacíamos nuestras carreras. Al llegar allí, deje la bici al principio del bosque y me puse a caminar. Al cabo de una media hora todo se hizo mucho más espeso, incluso el aire, que se llenó de un intenso olor a otoño, y fue entonces cuando Ella apareció._

_Jamás he visto a nadie como Ella, más que andar se deslizaba y las hojas caídas en el suelo se apartaban para dejarla pasar, los árboles, los helechos y las flores se inclinaban a su paso. Todo permanecía en un respetuoso silencio, incluso yo, que no podía ni moverme. Sólo el sonido de su vaporoso vestido, hecho de muchas telas de colores otoñales, rompía el mutismo del ambiente. Ella se acercó tanto a mí, que pude comprobar que, al menos, me sacaba una cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde, tanto como la hierba de primavera, enmarcados con cejas de ramitas perfectamente colocadas. Su piel era dorada y brillante; su boca grande, con una sonrisa abierta y generosa. Al fijarme en su pelo no pude remediar acordarme de Hermione, era exacto al de ella, un castaño resplandeciente, abultado, revuelto y rizado como por el viento, lo llevaba adornado con hojas secas, seguramente por ser otoño. Me sentía tan pequeño a su lado, nadie me había dicho quién era Ella pero yo lo sabía. Recordaba los cuentos de mi madre cuando era un niño, cuentos que me hablaban de Ella, de la Reina Naturaleza._

- _Por fin nos encontramos, Ronald – Su voz era la misma que la de la esfera – Me ha gustado acompañarte en tu viaje_

- _Pensé que estaba solo_

- _Era así como debías sentirte, seguro que te has encontrado con alguien que casi no conocías, tú_

- _Sí, es cierto_

- _Te he mostrado alguna de mis maravillas y tú las has elogiado debidamente, has disfrutado como el que más y me alegro por ello_

- _Gracias por la oportunidad de haber conocido lugares tan asombrosamente bellos_

- _Gracias a ti por querer ser su Guardián – Ella me cogió la cara con sus dos largas manos. Entre ese gesto y sus inmensos ojos verdes, parecía que estaba con Emy, y creo que ella adivinó mis pensamientos – La Unión me dijo que sois muy jóvenes pero que no había duda que los puestos os pertenecían, veo que tiene razón, tienes un tronco fuerte y serás un buen árbol, en sentido simbólico – Ella rió y parecía que miles de pájaros cantaban a la vez_

- _Dime qué debo de hacer y lo haré_

- _Vaya ¡Qué gallardo! Solo quiero que me digas qué te han parecido las siete maravillas que te he mostrado y que seas absolutamente sincero en lo que has sentido estando en ellas – Movió su mano y apareció un tronco viejo de gran diámetro, dos troncos más pequeños como asientos y unas tazas con algo humeante que olía a té de flores silvestres. Me invitó a sentarme con un suave gesto lleno de elegancia – Mientras, puedes probar mi infusión, te hará sentir mejor, como si estuvieses tomándola enfrente de la chimenea de tu sala común_

- _Creo que son auténticos milagros, puestos ahí para el deleite de nuestros ojos. Belleza y arte en su estado más puro, desde el primero al último, aunque sean diferentes, quizás por eso mismo, porque se puede hallar encanto en cada rincón_

- _Una muy buena respuesta ¿Qué me dices de lo que has sentido en ellas?_

- _Soledad, me he sentido solo, a veces de forma tranquila, otras desesperado por estar con mi gente, pero mayoritariamente me he sentido solo, no podía compartirlo con nadie_

- _Podrás si me prometes una cosa_

- _¿QUÉ?_

- _La esfera solamente la utilizarás para enseñar las imágenes y dar información, no para trasladarte con ella, al fin y al cabo, aún no eres mayor de edad. Por mucho que seas el Guardián de Slytherin y el poseedor del poder de la Tierra, no debes moverte por ahí de un lado a otro, al menos no de momento_

- _Se lo prometo pero creo que le he entendido mal ¿Poder de la Tierra?_

- _Sí, así es. Te concedo el Poder de la Tierra para que puedas protegerla, salvaguardarla de la destrucción y el abandono, ella a cambio te da el don para poder oírla, sentirla y hablarla, ella también te protegerá a ti y te acompañará en tus sentimientos_

_Se levantó con su suave frufrú, llegó hasta mí y posó sus manos en mi cabeza. Sentí que todo podía ser posible, como en el Fuji Yama, sentí que era parte de la tierra, el olor de la hierba mojada de otoño me llenó la cabeza junto con una inmensidad de colores. Abrí los ojos con el deseo de que no fuese un sueño y allí seguía Ella, mirándome con toda su sabiduría._

- _Es hora de que vuelvas a casa y es una pena por que me apetecía hablar contigo_

- _Si usted quiere, yo me quedo_

- _No, debes volver, algo importante sucederá hoy y no debes perdértelo_

- _¿Volveré a verla?_

- _Por supuesto, tomaremos un té esta primavera_

- _Traeré pastas_

_Aquello le resultó muy gracioso y soltó una encantadora carcajada._

- _Ahora entiendo porque Vesta te adora_

- _Y yo a ella_

- _Bueno, es hora de que partas. Recuerda tu misión_

_Lo último que vi son sus enormes ojos clavados en mí, luego La Cámara de Los Fundadores y después un golpe en la nariz propinado por mi mejor amigo._

- Fue involuntario – Exclamó defendiéndose Harry

- ¡Menudo viaje! – Comentó Dumbledore – Este chico ya ha visto más mundo que yo

- Las siete maravillas pueden ser muchas, depende de los ojos que las miren – Tomóla palabra Merlín– Para mí, sin duda, son las diferentes estaciones en el bosque, sobre toda la primavera

- Es cierto, este lugar es sin duda una maravilla – Dijo Arabella contemplando el jardín

Hermione estaba callada mirando a Ron, se había puesto celosa por la descripción que dio sobrela Reina Naturalezay al parecer su novio se dio cuenta. Ron se levantó y fue hacia ella, se sentó a su lado, le cogió la mano y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Sabes por qué me impresionó tanto estar con ella?

- No – Contestó de mala gana

- Porque se parecía increíblemente a ti. Te eché mucho de menos, Mione, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en nosotros. Creo que volver y encontrarme con que huías de Krum, me sacó de mis casillas, traía ilusiones y me decepcioné

- Te entiendo, a veces los celos juegan malas pasadas, pero nosotros debemos confiar el uno en el otro, como hemos acordado

- Una de las decisiones que tomé, es que volveré a todos esos lugares contigo para poder disfrutarles de verdad

Ginny miraba a Harry, no le había visto antes de la reunión, sabía que había quedado con Sirius. Ambos habían llegado nostálgicos, aunque Harry se mostraba también bastante nervioso y huidizo. No había cruzado una sola mirada con ella y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Eh? Perdón, estaba pensando y no me he dado cuenta ¿Qué sucede Bella?

- Te preguntaba cuáles son para ti las siete maravillas del mundo

- No me lo había planteado nunca pero creo que son: poder ver, poder escuchar, poder tocar, poder saborear, sentir, reír y... amar

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Dijo inmediatamente Hermione – En las pequeñas cosas cotidianas están las maravillas del mundo

Debatieron un rato sobre lo que comentaban Ginny y Hermione y sobre el viaje de Ron. Mientras, Harry se dedicó a plantear cómo contar su historia. Los tres habían narrado relatos magníficos, dando detalles, expresando sentimientos, mostrando imágenes... Él no podía hacerlo, su viaje era demasiado personal, contaría lo más trascendental y se mostraría frío en sus expresiones. Sería lo mejor, ya estaba decidido. No le gustaba lo más mínimo el rollo de pobre niño huérfano, estaba harto de haber despertado lamentos y miradas de pena. Cuando llegó Emy, le pareció que eso se había acabado pero ahora que ella ya no estaba, las compasiones habían vuelto. No soportaba ni su imagen de héroe, ni su imagen de mártir. Él no era así, con lo que no iba a contar una historia en la que se viese potenciada cualquiera de las dos versiones. Se ceñiría a los hechos y con eso tendrían bastante, sólo esperaba que a nadie le diese por preguntar.

- Bien, Harry, creo que ha llegado tu turno – Dumbledore le sonreía sabiendo que todos tenían las miradas sobre el muchacho y que a él no le hacía mucha gracia

- Yo apenas pasé tres días fuera, así que no tengo mucho que contar

- Estoy seguro que fueron tres días muy interesantes – Dijo Merlín con una mirada de complejidad

- ¿Interesantes? Supongo que se puede emplear esa palabra, aunque si ya lo sabes, no hay porque explicarlo – El tono de Harry era de reproche, se notaba que estaba incómodo, cabreado

- Harry ¿Hay algún inconveniente por el cual no quieras contar lo que sucedió en tu ausencia? – Dumbledore parecía leer los pensamientos de su alumno especial

- Yo... no, ninguno – Dijo mirando a su padrino

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con Harry? – Preguntó Sirius

- Por supuesto que sí – Contestó Merlín

Sirius cogió a Harry por el brazo y lo alejó de los demás.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada

- No me vengas con esas ¿Qué sucede? – Sirius estaba serio, demasiado

- Viajé al pasado, os vi a vosotros aquí, en Hogwarts, y después... no me apetece empezar a decir a todos lo que sentí...

- Entiendo. Mira, Harry, los que están ahí son las personas que más te quieren, son personas que te apoyan incondicionalmente porque conocen como eres. Con esto no quiero decirte que tienes una obligación con ellos, sino que son quienes mejor te pueden entender, sin utilizar todas las palabras, como yo lo he hecho ahora

- Tienes toda la razón, lo siento

- No tienes porque disculparte ¿Volvemos?

- Sí y gracias

Harry comenzó su relato con la llegada al acantilado de la playa, a partir de ahí fue narrando, de forma explícita pero sin entrar en sentimientos, toda la historia hasta llegar a la última conclusión sacada ese mismo día,la abuela Sunnyyla Reina Naturalezasabían el destino de Emy.

- ¿Nadie va a decir nada? – Preguntó Harry después de llevar un rato en silencio como los demás – Creo que al menos ha sido "interesante"

- Si tú no hubieses estado en el desván, tu padre no habría subido y Emy habría apretado el gatillo – Dijo Sirius mirando tristemente a Harry

- Eso no lo sabemos pero sí es lo que me dio a entender Godric Gryffindor

- Así que Emy tenía razón, James sí sabía lo que iba a suceder – Sirius echó el cuerpo hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos – Esto es una tortura, un puzle a montar sólo con piezas de azar

- Sí, es un puzle de cristal demasiado frágil, un juego que nos puede estallar en las manos, incluso a mí – Merlín se sentó al lado de Harry – Era necesario llegar hasta este punto, sé que has guardado para ti todos los sentimientos que te acarreado este viaje. Lo respeto y te doy mi enhorabuena por la decisión tan dura que te tocó tomar

- Como ya he dicho, no creo que las decisiones las tome yo, es más bien algo impuesto por las circunstancias

- Bueno, una vez ya estamos al corriente de los viajes de nuestros Guardianes – Prosiguió Merlín – Debemos organizarnos para los entrenamientos

- Perdón – Harry alzó la voz mientras que su cabeza estaba agachada mirando el suelo – Yo tengo una pregunta que aún no se ha tratado. Si no vienes a destruir a Voldemort, porque es mi cometido ¿Cuál es tu misión? ¿Para qué estás aquí? Y por favor no me digas que es solo para nuestro entrenamiento, por que no me lo trago, no lo creo, no creo que se haya tenido que sacrificar a Emy para que tú vengas a darnos unas lecciones, por muy complicadas que sean estas

Merlín miró a Harry, él no le devolvía la mirada, era extraño, el muchacho solía hacerle frente de aquella manera, era su manera de demostrar seguridad pero esta vez seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

**- **Después de lo que has visto y de las conclusiones a las que has llegado, no puedes quedarte ahí ¿Verdad? – Merlín observó como todos le prestaban toda su atención – Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un papel en esta función. Aunque te parezca cruel, el tuyo es, sin duda, el más aventajado. Los demás no saben qué les va a tocar vivir. Tú, al menos, te estás preparando para afrontar ese destino tan odioso. Como te ha dicho Gryffindor, tu vida está inevitablemente conectada a la de todos nosotros, incluido mi retorno, yo estoy aquí para adiestrarte y allanar el camino de tu batalla final, mi misión es destruir las fuerzas de Voldemort y a ti... si te pasas al lado oscuro

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Harry se aliaría con él? – Preguntó Sirius indignado

- ¿Y tú lo preguntas? Acaso pensaste que el pobre Peter os destruiría de la manera que lo hizo – Le contestó el anciano mago

- No compares a Harry con ese cabrón

- No es cuestión de comparación, es cuestión de que nadie está libre de volverse oscuro – Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien habló dando la razón a Merlín

- Emy y yo dejamos claro que los entrenamientos debían basarse en el contrapunto de la magia negra, que es la magia antigua, una magia basada en las palabras y el poder del espíritu, eso es lo que nos mantendrá en el lado de la luz

- Nuestro mejor estímulo es saber que estamos luchando para mantener la libertad del mundo mágico – Aseguró Remus

- Muy bien dicho –Exclamó Dumbledore - Lo conseguiremos uniendo a todas las casas

- No es tarea fácil – Prosiguió Arabella

- Hay que intentarlo – Merlín hizo aparecer un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma – Hermione, querida ¿Te importa escribirme los horarios de entrenamiento?

- En absoluto – Contestó ella dirigiéndose hacia el mago e impregnando la pluma con la tinta – Preparada

- Lunes – Anunció Merlín esperando que los demás contestaran las obligaciones

- Nosotros no tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch, así que nos vendría bien – Sugirió Ron

- Apunta: lunes entrenamiento conmigo de 6:45 a 8:45 en el jardín de Los Guardianes, martes

- Los martes entrenamos – Agregó Harry

- Nosotros estamos libres los martes – Dijo Remus

- Martes duelo y pociones con Arabella, Remus y Sirius de 7 a 9 aquí, miércoles

- Es un día que me vendría bien estar con Ron ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó el director al pelirrojo

- Por mí ningún problema

- Miércoles, Ron entrena con Dumbledore de 6:45 a 8:45 en su despacho, tú Hermione vienes aquí para estar conmigo a esa misma hora y Harry y Ginny podrían entrenar duelos con alguno de los dos profesores ¿De acuerdo? – Vio con satisfacción que todos asentían – Bien, jueves

- Entrenamiento de quidditch – Volvió a repetir Harry

- Yo los jueves no puedo pero Remus y Sirius lo tienen más libre – Comentó Arabella

- Jueves, duelo con Remus y Sirius de 7 a 9 aquí, viernes

- Nosotros tenemos reunión de profesores al terminar la jornada, así que será entrenamiento de los chicos – Esta vez fue Remus quien dio el informe

- Entonces el viernes vendréis los cuatro a entrenar aquí de 6:45 a 8:45. Los sábados podríamos dejarlos libres para ver quien necesita más entrenamientos o para reunirnos y comprobar los avances, y el domingo me gustaría tomar el té contigo, Dumbledore, y comentar los pormenores de todo esto. Este plan se llevará a cabo si todos estamos de acuerdo ¿Es así?

- Vamos a estar muy ocupados – Comentó Ginny – Yo este año me examino de los TIMOS, espero que no afecte a mis estudios

- No voy a negar que vas a estar muy ocupada pero creo que ambas cosas son muy importantes, me temo que si no puedes con todo, tendrías que deja el quidditch – Dumbledore le hablaba cariñosamente

- ¡No! – Exclamó de golpe Harry – Yo le echaré una mano

- ¡Qué sea a los estudios! – Soltó irónico Remus provocando las risas de Dumbledore y Merlín

- ¡Qué no me entere yo! – Dijo Ron dando un codazo a Harry que estaba ruborizado igual que Ginny

- Será mejor que cambiemos de tema – Merlín guiñó un ojo a Harry – Dumbledore ¿Qué te han comentado los embajadores?

- La situación, fuera de Hogwarts, está igual que en verano. Por lo que sabemos, ha aumentado la actividad de Voldemort en España y Francia, el resto de los países europeos sigue a la sombra de estos dos pero bastante actualizados, les llegan las noticias de misiones cumplidas. Con respecto a América, no hay movimientos a favor del lado oscuro pero sabemos que tienen seguidores que comparten los ideales y que piensan que Voldemort solo es eso, el líder de un nuevo orden. Es normal, no podemos pensar que todos los magos son buenos, es una utopía ridícula, allá donde haya un corazón oscuro, Voldemort podrá entrar sin problemas, para ellos es su ídolo

- ¿Qué dijeron sobre la ausencia de Emy y sobre mi regreso?

- La mayoría no se ha atrevido a opinar, supongo que mientras un mago poderoso se una a ellos, creerán estar medio seguros

- Eso no demuestra mucho temperamento, bueno no es hora de ponernos pesimistas. Ya me ha llegado la noticia de que terminasteis el sistema de rastreo

- No lo digas en plural, lo terminó Hermione – Dijo todo orgulloso Ron

- Ya está en el ministerio, me han contestado que este lunes se pasarán para probarlo, que ellos firmen el acta de patente y el permiso te manejo

- ¡Cómo suena eso! – Exclamó Ron – Ya nos veo abriendo una cámara en Gringotts

- Me parece que es lo que deberíais hacer – Aconsejó Dumbledore – Será mejor no adelantar acontecimientos, ya os dirán los expertos qué debéis hacer

- Si vienen mañana, no podremos venir a entrenar – Puntualizó Ginny – De hecho, yo no podré venir hasta el viernes, tengo detención con el profesor Wilcox el lunes, martes y miércoles

- Ese hombre cada vez es más capullo – Se quejó de mala gana Sirius - ¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan mamón?

- Será mejor que empiece con los profesores el martes y que tú no vengas hasta el viernes, no quiero que sospeche nada, ese tipo no me da buenas vibraciones – Contestó Merlín – Ya es tarde, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí ¿Os parece?

Todos asintieron, estaban cansados de tantas emociones y aventuras. Se despidieron del mago, Ron prometió llevarle unas pastas la próxima vez que se viesen, y con su ya habitual movimiento de mano, hizo que todos regresaran de nuevo al despacho de Dumbledore.


	44. Sacando partido

44. Sacando partido

Harry, Hermione y Ron llevaban todo el día hablando de sus viajes, Ginny se les unió en la comida, en donde los cuatro se apartaron un poco para poder conversar tranquilos. Estaban demasiado nerviosos por la reunión con los miembros del Ministerio, aunque también se sumaba la incertidumbre de no saber en qué consistirían los entrenamientos. Harry acompañó a Ginny a su siguiente clase y aprovechó para tranquilizarla un poco, ya que estaba bastante enfadada por su detención con Wilcox.

- Ese hombre no es trigo limpio y yo voy aprovechar para enterarme de su pasado, el muy imbécil no sabe qué puedo llegar a hacer al tocar algo que le pertenezca

- Debes tener cuidado con él, no quiero que te salgan más enemigos de los que ya tienes, no sé si me entiendes – Harry le acariciaba con sus dedos mientras iban cogidos dela mano. Pensabaque, en cualquier otro momento, eso hubiese bastado para bajar los humos de su chica pero esta vez era diferente, ella se iba a perder una reunión importante por culpa del gilipollas del profesor de historia y al parecer eso la consumía, quizás si cambiaba de tema, si le decía lo que llevaba pensado todo el día – Ayer no conté con exactitud mi viaje

- Lo sé, tendrías tus razones para no hacerlo y yo las respeto, creo que tu viaje fue el más duro de todos, aunque no hubiese inclemencias, hambre o soledad

- Lo hice porque no quiero dar lástima... Estoy cansado de eso

- De verdad que lo entiendo, no te preocupes

- Algún día me gustaría explicártelo, cuando duela un poco menos – Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios – No le des tanta importancia a la reunión, lo sabrás todo cuando vuelvas a la sala común. Te estaré esperando

- Ya le he dicho a Hermione que me parecerá bien lo que decidáis – Le dedicó una sonrisa y soltó su mano – Corre si no quieres llegar tarde

A las siete, los tres estaban delante de la gárgola, que da paso al despacho del director. La jefa de su casa pronunció la contraseña y los cuatro entraron en él.

- Conque estos son los jóvenes que han ideado un invento tan revolucionario y avanzado – Dijo sonriente un hombre de bastante edad, con cara de comprar todos los caprichos a sus nietos

- Faltala señorita Virginia Weasley, que no ha podido venir por un trabajo urgente – Explicó Dumbledore – Tomad asiento chicos

Se sentaron muy educadamente mientras no quitaban ojo a las dos personas desconocidas.

- Ellos son Alexandre Max – El anciano inclinó la cabeza - Y Thomas Hendel del departamento de investigación y desarrollo mágico del Ministerio de Magia – El señor, bastante más joven, se limitó a sonreír

- Encantados – Contestaron los tres a la vez como si lo tuviesen ensayado

- Y estos tres alumnos tan inteligentes son Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter – Presentóla profesora McGonagall– Como jefa de su casa, estoy presente para supervisar el trato

- Por supuesto, señora, eso demuestra una gran responsabilidad por parte del colegio. No es normal hacer negocios con gente tan joven que ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad. De todas formas tenemos que pedir la autorización de sus padres... y tutores – El señor mayor añadió lo último mirando a Harry

- Ya tengo la autorización de los tutores – Respondió el director – Así que sin más dilación, ruego exponga sus condiciones

- El sistema de rastreo ha sido probado con éxito por nuestro departamento y he de decir, como parte del equipo que lo ha investigado, que es un grandísimo trabajo por su parte. Nosotros llevamos tiempo ideando algo similar pero no se asoma, ni por lo más remoto, a la perfección de su sistema, así que tengo autorización para comprar los derechos de utilización del que nosotros hemos denominado...

- Se llama SDRP – Interrumpió Hermione – Sistema de Rastreo Pormenorizado

- Sí, claro, SDRP, lo habíamos abreviado a SR pero veo que tienen claro su nombre

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione como señal de protesta por no haber podido opinar sobre el nombre pero no dijeron nada, ya que sabían que quien más había trabajado en él era ella.

- Como les iba diciendo, creemos que una oferta de cuarenta galeones al mes sería bien aceptada por su parte

- ¿Será una broma? – Volvió a interrumpir Hermione, que vio la sonrisa del director y la profesora – No aceptaremos menos de ciento cincuenta galeones mensuales

Ron estaba con una sonrisa en la boca haciéndose a la idea que tendría diez galeones mensuales para él solo pero se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al oír a su novia ¿Estaba loca? Se echarían para atrás y se quedaría sin un puñetero sickle. Como adivinado sus pensamientos, oyó la voz de Hermione diciéndole "Confía en mí".

- Señorita, eso es bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, ya le digo que hemos creído oportuno unos cuarenta...

- Si yo le he entendido perfectamente, señor. No crea que soy una persona irrespetuosa, sólo que nosotros consideramos que ciento cincuenta en su valor

- Pero es demasiado

- Quizás crea que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que nuestro invento puede acarrear al Ministerio – Hermione miraba fijamente al señor mayor sin amedrentarse un solo ápice - En principio las personas que están cómodamente sentadas en sus puestos, haciendo averiguaciones que tardan demasiado tiempo, pueden emplearse en mejores menesteres, ya que nuestro SDRP podrá ahorrarles mucho tiempo; con lo cual también mucho dinero, con lo cual bien pueden pagarnos ciento cincuenta galeones al mes

- No es tan fácil como usted cree, esas personas realizan un trabajo muy digno

- ¿Acaso he dicho lo contrario? Sólo he expresado mi temor de que no entienda que estamos al corriente del valor de nuestro grandísimo invento

- No creo que podamos darles lo que nos piden – El señor mayor estaba inquieto, no se esperaba que una niña de dieciséis años, con carita de buena y sonrisa dulce fuese a jorobarle la negociación

- Entonces, muy buenas tardes, tenemos muchas tareas pendientes señor

Hermione se levantó y detrás de ella Harry y Ron, que se cruzaban miradas de "A esta tía la vamos a matar".

- No, por favor, no se vayan todavía, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo – Era la primera vez que el hombre más joven hablaba con ellos – Está claro que les hemos subestimado y les pido perdón en nombre de mi colega y en el mío propio ¿Reconsiderarían una oferta de ochenta galones?

- No – Dijo tajantemente Hermione mientras veía cada vez más eufóricos a sus tutores

- Siento decirle que no puedo llegar a más de ciento veinte, señorita – Exclamó dejando atrás su tono negociador y mostrando en serio que sería su última oferta

- Debo consultarlo con mis compañeros – Hermione hizo una señal para que se apartaran un poco los tres y hacer que se ponían de acuerdo

- Te daría un beso en los morros ahora mismo, cariño – Dijo Ron muy bajito

- Y yo – Agregó Harry haciendo que Hermione casi soltará una carcajada

- ¿Estáis de acuerdo con ciento veinte? Serían treinta galeones al mes para cada uno

- Sí, por favor, di que sí – Suplicó su novio

Los tres volvieron a sus asientos y Hermione tomó la palabra.

- Creemos que es una oferta aceptable pero quiero dejar claro que estará vigente hasta finales del próximo año, ya que en los sucesivos, queremos una subida mínima del cuatro y medio por ciento a revisar dependiendo de la inflación establecida

Ron aguantaba la respiración e intentaba no sudar, Harry miraba atónito a su amiga, si alguna vez tenía que negociar algo más, la llevaría con él.

- Veo, señorita, que es usted muy inteligente, sensata y una magnifica negociadora. Cuando termine en el colegio puede pasarse por nuestro departamento para realizar las pruebas de acceso – El tal Thomas Hendel sonrió abiertamente a Hermione - Estamos de acuerdo, ahora firmen aquí y todo estará en regla

- Debemos leerlo primero, señor – Hermione, que luchaba por no ponerse a gritar de la alegría por el halago recibido, cogió los papeles y se los leyó en pocos minutos – Bien, ahora sí está todo en regla – Se acercó a la mesa del director, cogió la pluma que éste le ofrecía con una gran sonrisa y firmó

Harry y Ron no articularon palabra, iban a tener una cuenta común en Gringotts, dentro de la cual se repartiría el dinero en cuatro partes iguales a nombre de los cuatro inventores del SDRP. Ni siquiera cuando se despidieron, que lo hicieron con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pudieron decir ni un simple "adiós". Dumbledore les dijo que él iría a que Ginny firmara y así poder comenzar a cobrar inmediatamente la parte equitativa de ese mes. Cuando ya habían avanzado unos cincuenta metros por el pasillo hacia la sala común, ambos se abalanzaron sobre Hermione para achucharla y besar, cada uno donde estaba permitido, mientras le daban las gracias y la halagaban por el espectacular comportamiento que había tenido.

- Estaba hecha un flan, os juro que por un momento pensé que no me saldría bien

Ginny llegó a las nueve en punto, no había podido salir del despacho de Wilcox, aunque sí había firmado el documento allí, mientras Dumbledore se ocupaba de distraer al profesor. Cuando se enteró de todo, abrió los ojos como platos y abrazó a su amiga hasta casi dejarla sin respiración.

Fue el único momento que tuvo Ginny de alegría en toda la semana hasta que llegó el viernes. Se la notaba enfadada, arisca e incluso parecía evitar a Harry y a los demás. Ellos se pensaban que había tenido que ver con que el jueves también había tenido que quedarse en el despacho del profesor, por no avanzar como él quería dentro del trabajo, pero en realidad era por los comentarios que se veía obligada a escuchar de aquel engendro de hombre. Wilcox le atormentaba hablando de Emy, de que él no estaba seguro que ella hubiese muerto, de ser así ¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo? El muy creído decía que era una treta del profesor de runas para alejarla de él, ya que estaba celoso por lo que iba a estar a punto de pasar entre ellos dos. Le decía que no tenía piedad del pobre sobrino, del cual se había enterado hace poco de su parentesco, dejándole solo a manos de un ex presidiario en libertad por falta de cargos, debido a que había encubierto los hechos culpando al pobre Peter Pettigrew de actos horribles, que seguro él no había cometido.

Una tarde estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar acusando a Sirius de ser un seguro mortífago encubierto y de culparlo de la muerte de los padres de Harry, incluso se inventó cómo habían podido resultar ser los hechos de tan atroz día. Seguro que él era su Guardián Secreto y que había disfrutado viendo como Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado les asesinaba a sangre fría. En todo momento Ginny se mantuvo callada, sin decir ni una sola palabra o sin sacar ni un solo sonido de su boca mientras pensaba en el consejo de Emy "A palabras necias, oídos sordos" pero se le estaba acabandola paciencia. Elprimer día al profesor se le incendió la capa con una chispa del fuego de su chimenea. El segundo día se prendieron dos manuales, que el profesor había escrito y que estaban cerca de una vela. El tercer día Wilcox sentía un calor excesivo en su despacho, que no se iba ni abriendo las ventanas y el cuarto día, en el que Ginny estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, una enorme vela se cayó derramando una gran cantidad de cera caliente sobre la mano del profesor, con lo que tuvo que ir a la enfermería a curársela y dar por terminada aquella detención. Si no hubiese sido por que en ningún momento el profesor separó los ojos de los de Ginny, hubiese creído que era ella quien había provocado todos aquellos accidentes, y no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Yendo hacia la sala común, en donde la esperaban para ir a su primer entrenamiento conjunto, Ginny comenzó a pensar que no le había salido tan mal la semana como ella había creído. Por un lado había aguantado estoicamente el chaparrón de patochadas, aberraciones y mentiras con las que el profesor le había intentado provocar. Estaba segura que había obrado de esa manera para sacarla de sus casillas y que dijese algo para luego arrepentirse o por lo cual ser castigada. Como bien había pensado ella con anterioridad, en aquel despacho había objetos normales para los ojos de la mayoría pero, de los cuales ella había sacado bastante tajada al tocarlos y ver recuerdos de la vida pasada del insoportable profesor. Ahora sabía que el tal Wilcox había sido un casanova frustrado, que no había conseguido llegar a nada serio con ninguna mujer y que eso le tenía marcado. El sexo femenino se impresionaba por su físico para luego aborrecerle y dejarle tan rápido como corriesen sus piernas. Por su comportamiento de esos días, sabía que su excesiva muestra de seguridad, escondía justo todo lo contrario, y lo corroboró cuando al tocar su túnica para apagarla le vio frente al espejo hecho un mar de dudas por no saber qué ponerse o que imagen mostrar. Uno de los aspectos que no se le habían escapado es que, en realidad, no era inteligente sino un empollón que preparaba todas sus clases para que nadie le pudiera pillar en un error. Solo era eso, un tío que había leído mucho pero sin la capacidad suficiente como para retenerlo o aprender de ello, en fin, como decía su hermano Ron, era un tonto a las tres. Pero lo que más caracterizaba a ese ser inmundo, era su inmensurable ambición, quería llegar lo más lejos posible y con la mayor brevedad. En un descuido por su parte, Ginny había podido observar que tenía guardada una bola de cristal tapada con una tela negra dentro de su armario. Se extrañó mucho al ver aquel objeto en el despacho de un profesor de Historia de la Magia, se lo diría a Hermione a ver qué opinaba ella. Luego estaban todos los accidentes que se habían producido, los cuales habían sido imaginados al milímetro por ella para luego ser ejecutados tal cual ¿Premonición o hechizos? Lo consultaría con Merlín.

Sonrió a los tres muchachos que la estaban esperando sentados en su rincón habitual, subió los libros y cogió un jersey, porque fuera hacía bastante frío. Bajaba por las escaleras mientras veía a los tres hablando muy juntos y callarse por que ella se acercaba.

- Vámonos – Ordenó impaciente Hermione

- ¿Qué tal hoy hermanita?

- Bien, gracias

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Harry, que la miraba muy fijamente

Ginny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras pensaba en el horror vivido con Wilcox y un minuto más tarde Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

- ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¡Es un cerdo!

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó alarmada Hermione

- Pues quién va a ser ¡Wilcox!

- ¡Ron! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Te advierto, por última vez, que no se te ocurra volver a utilizar tus dones conmigo o sino me veré obligada a anularte de mí

- Teníamos nuestras razones – Se excusó Harry

- ¿Estáis todos en el cotarro? ¿Tú también? – Ginny miró decepcionada a su novio

- Ginny llevas una semana muy rara, no sabíamos si él te había hecho algo. Te hemos preguntado muchas veces y la mayoría de ellas nos ha dejado con la palabra en la boca, marchándote sin dar explicaciones. Pensamos que Ron podría detectar lo que te pasaba sin entrar demasiado dentro...

- Claro que a ninguno se le ocurrió esperar a que yo estuviese mejor para contarlo, que quizás no fuese el momento apropiado, o que no convenía sacarlo a la luz por las repercusiones que podría tener. Va Ron, dile a tu amigo que has detectado dentro de mi cabeza, seguro que se queda tan campante

Ron entendió a la perfección a que se refería su hermana, si decía lo poco que había descubierto, Harry iría hecho una furia al despacho del profesor y lo convertiría en piedra por el resto de sus días.

- Eso cerdo te mira con malos ojos, le parece que estás buena y que tienes unas piernas espectaculares – Ron bajo la mirada, no era el momento de disculparse con su hermana, que estaba atónita ante su mentira

- Ya lo había notado yo, es un salido, el típico que baja la mirada un poco más abajo de los hombros

Harry estaba indignado pero Ron estaba que echaba pestes, se había inventado una mentira que había resultado ser verdad. Si veía a ese salido mirando las tetas, el culo o las piernas a su novia o a su hermana, se iba a arrepentir seriamente. Estaban llegando a los baños de las chicas del segundo piso, en donde Dumbledore había situado esa semana un traslador para llegar al jardín de Los Guardianes. No podían ser vistos paseando en dirección hacia el bosque y sería sospechoso verles siempre entrar en el despacho del director, así que las nuevas órdenes eran cambiar el traslador todas las semanas de sitio.

Nada más torcer en el último pasillo, se encontraron de frente con Dumbledore y con una señora de unos treinta y tantos años. Si alguno de los cuatro tuviese que apostar, lo haría a que era familiar de Neville Longbottom. Cara redonda, tez blanca y fina, ojos oscuros y bondadosos, cierta mirada de timidez, más bien baja y con un cuerpo con curvas. Vestía elegantemente formal, sabía en dónde estaba y quizás por eso se había puesto aquella ropa. Sin embargo aquella mujer, en conjunto, les pareció guapa, seguramente por que les daba buen rollo.

- Buenas tardes, muchachos

- Buenas tardes – Contestaron los cuatro

- Os quiero presentar a la nueva profesora de Estudios no Mágicos – Dumbledore vio la mirada de sorpresa de Harry – Ella es Natalie McManaman

- Hola chicos ¿En qué curso estáis ya?

- En sexto

- Yo en quinto

- ¡AH! Creo que os delata vuestro pelo ¿Sois hijos de Molly y Arthur?

- Sí, señora – Contestó Ginny – Él es mi hermano Ronald y yo soy Virginia

- Tengo buenas noticias para vosotros, vuestro hermano Percyball ha sido encontrado con vida junto con treinta personas más, en una casa con poca vigilancia, así que ha podido ser liberado esta misma mañana, seguramente lo veáis mañana en el periódico

- ¡ES ESTUPENDO! – Dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana – Se lo diremos a mamá

- Me dijo que os vería aquí, me pidió que os informara de la situación y que os recordara que le escribáis para saber qué se va a hacer en Navidades. Ella no quiere celebraciones... dada ambas circunstancias

Ahí estaba esa mirada de compasión que Harry tanto odiaba, no es que ella tuviese la culpa, es que era insoportable vivir con la lástima de gente a la que ni siquiera conocía.

- ¡AH! Pues gracias por decírnoslo, me ocuparé de ello mañana – Exclamó Ginny dándole la mano en señal de gratitud

- Bueno chicos, nos veremos en clase, hasta entonces – Sonrió y siguió camino con Dumbledore que les guiñó un ojo

Ellos entraron en el baño vigilando que nadie les viese, llegaron hasta el traslador y aparecieron en el jardín de Los Guardianes. El último día del mes de noviembre, ninguno de los cuatro había entrenado con Merlín de forma práctica. Él quería adentrarles en el mundo de la palabra, deseaba que aprendieran el arte que conllevaba la música, la poesía y la palabra escrita para avanzar en la magia antigua. Al principio los chicos pensaban que era una perdida de tiempo, mientras que las chicas se lo pasaban en grande, aunque nadie dijo nada porque al menos tenían un día a la semana que hacían lo que más les gustaba a cada uno.

Los miércoles Hermione veía a Merlín y trataban específicamente de temas intelectuales sobre magia, o bien el anciano mago le contaba historias de cuando él era consejero del rey Arturo. Ron iba al despacho del director para continuar su particular partida de ajedrez, comentando toda clase de posibles estrategias para una defensa impecable. Para Harry y Ginny, el miércoles era doblemente especial, por un lado era el día de mayor actividad, batirse en duelo, y por otro, estar juntos para conocerse a la perfección en el campo de batalla. Esos eran los dos puntos principales en el programa del día, aprender a luchar y formar un equipo perfectamente compenetrado. Sirius y Remus eran sus contrincantes, se divertían de lo lindo con ellos dos y al acabar, siempre se decían el uno al otro que orgullosos estarían James y Lily de Harry. Sirius mantenía siempre el mismo pensamiento, seguro que Emy estaba más que satisfecha por ver como su sobrino y Ginny estaban hechos para ser unos perfectos espías. Como parte del entrenamiento les mandaron correr, Harry y Ron ya estaban acostumbrados pero a las chicas les costó coger el ritmo. Merlín decía lo mismo que Emy, un cuerpo sano da un espíritu fuerte, así que las sesiones de correr se ampliaron a los entrenamientos de quidditch y en cuanto la nieve desapareciera, correrían por los terrenos.

Así que ese día de finales de noviembre, estaban más que contentos por el partido entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No únicamente porque podrían disfrutar del juego, sino porque al fin iban a descansar. Para Harry era un decir, ya que todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se sentaron juntos para comentar el partido, y por supuesto machacaban a Harry con toda clase de preguntas sobre jugadas, nuevas normas, supuestas faltas y cosas así que ni siquiera Ron tenía humor de contestar. El partido finalizó a la hora y media cuando el buscador de Ravenclaw atrapó la snich, dando la victoria a su equipo por 350 a 90, habían machacado a Hufflepuff. Curiosamente Hermione iba hacia el castillo más orgullosa que Ginny y para colmo, estuvieron sin dirigirse la palabra durante al menos dos horas. No cabe duda que Harry y Ron aprovecharon para reírse de ellas todo lo que pudieron y un poco más pero después pagaron su vacile cuando, a quien no hablaron, fue a ellos durante el resto del día, ya que se fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo para deleite del resto de los alumnos masculinos, que siempre las veían rodeadas por sus celosos Guardianes.

Cuando volvieron a unirse en la sala común, los chicos estaban encantadores con ellas, lección que aprendieron enseguida "Si el chico no tiene las cosas muy claras, dale tiempo y espacio para que te eche de menos y verás como es otro cuando regreses".


	45. Regalos sorprendentes para Navidades tri

45. Regalos sorprendentes para Navidades tristes

Ron y Ginny pasarían la Navidad en Hogwarts con Harry. A su madre le pareció lo más oportuno "Pobre muchacho, ahora que había encontrado una buena madre". Además estaba el hecho de que Percy no era el mismo después del secuestro. Estaría de baja hasta después del verano. Los médicos que le había realizado un chequeo, como al resto de los hallados por el SDRP, dictaminaron que se encontraba muy débil de defensas debido a la falta de alimentación adecuada y que, a nivel mental, sufría un shock que iría remitiendo a medida que él se fuese recuperando físicamente.

Al parecer estaba muy delgado y las órdenes del médico eran claras, reposo en casa y mucha tranquilidad, nada de alteraciones, gritos, preocupaciones o juergas demasiado tempranas. Luego, cuando las fuerzas estuviesen repuestas, cualquiera de sus hermanos podría echársele encima pero de momento era mejor que permaneciese bajo los únicos cuidados de sus padres. Nadie dela familia Weasleysabía que Ginny estaba con Harry, excepto Ron y tenía terminantemente prohibido decirlo, ya que su hermana pequeña se vería obligada a contar cosas que comprometerían al pelirrojo. En la extensa carta que Ron recibió de su casa, en donde se explicaba la situación actual familiar, pudo comprobar que su madre había metido cada dos por tres comentarios relacionados con su relación con Mione, "trátala bien, se educado, no saques tu mal genio...", y advertencias para que no influyera en los estudios de ninguno de los dos, "ni se te ocurra llegar este verano con notas más bajas que el año pasado" tema difícil, en quinto tenía calificaciones bastante altas para ser él. Todo esto le recordaba a Ron no abrir la boca para contar el secreto de Ginny, lo que no quería para él no lo quería para su hermana.

Hermione lo tuvo más difícil, sus padres querían que fuese a pasar en casa las vacaciones de Navidad y ella prefería quedarse en el colegio, de hecho no la sacarían de allí ni con agua hirviendo. El principal motivo era su relación con Ron, no habían estado tan bien juntos nunca, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a salir. Por otro lado, no quería dejar a Harry en unas fechas tan especiales, sabía que recordaríala pasada Navidad, aquellos días habían sido muy intensos para todos. Y, por último, estaba avanzando una barbaridad con su misión, ya sabía qué debía de hacer con el libro, Merlín se lo había enseñado. El anciano mago estaba depositando en ella una cantidad de sabiduría infinita, por supuesto que Hermione no lo estaba desaprovechando y escribía cada historia, siempre con su moraleja al final, en el libro de las páginas en blanco que le otorgó Ravenclaw. Palabras que desaparecían para quedar grabadas en la mente de Hermione, el libro era un pensadero de teorías, de relatos no vividos, de anécdotas contadas, de sentimientos y reflexiones que su autora escribía, cada vez con más frecuencia.

Sirius y Harry no tenían ninguna intención de abandonar el colegio, se quedarían allí, disfrutarían de su estancia juntos, ya que Harry dormiría, seguramente con Ron, en su cuarto del apartamento. Estaba claro que no se iban a aburrir, tenían trabajo pendiente uno y deberes pendientes los otros, tenían entrenamientos de duelos, salidas para correr en el jardín de Los Guardianes, conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cenas con Remus, Bella y el resto de Los Guardianes y su habitual cita con Emy los domingos por la mañana.

Así llegó el día en que los alumnos volvían a casa por Navidad y el castillo se quedaba prácticamente vacío. En Gryffindor no quedó nadie más que ellos cuatro, ni siquiera se quedó Neville, que fue a casa de su abuela aunque tuviese que soportarla, porque así estaría más cerca de Susan Bones, la chica por la que suspiraba literalmente. Que ellos viesen, a la hora de la comida no habría más de ocho alumnos, todos de primero y segundo año, cuatro de Ravenclaw y otros cuatro de Hufflepuff pero ninguno de Slytherin.

- ¿Igual se piensan que somos tan tontos de no darnos cuenta? – Dijo Ron mientras cargaba un tenedor lleno de carne como si fuese el último bocado permitido

- Al menos, si hay un ataque, no tendremos que preocuparnos de proteger a tanta gente – Contestó Harry

- No va haber ningún ataque – Exclamó tajante Hermione

- Si lo hubiese dicho yo, lo entendería, puedo ver el futuro ¿Pero tú? ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

- Porque Merlín está aquí, no permitirá un enfrentamiento entre nosotros hasta que acabemos el entrenamiento, lo mismo que no permitirá que Sirius vea a Voldemort, por si acaso ocurre lo peor y es que éste le traspase su inmunidad. Sin embargo, es cierto que debe estar planeado, porque sino se hubiese quedado alguno de Slytherin

- Que aproveche chicos ¿Puedo comer con vosotros?

Como estaban hablando muy juntos, no se dieron cuenta quien venía directo a ellos y se llevaron un buen susto.

- ¡Merlín! – Hermione se puso la mano en el pecho por el susto, aún así habló en voz baja - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No me gusta pasar sólo estas fiestas, así que he decidido aceptar la invitación de Dumbledore y quedarme en el castillo hasta que vuelvan los chicos

- Wilcox no nos quita ojo – Dijo Ginny – No le soporto, no le soporto

- ¿Estás segura que tenía una bola de cristal negra tapada con un pañuelo negro? – Le preguntó Merlín mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron y se servía en el plato todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

- Esto está buenísimo – Le aconsejaba el pelirrojo

- Segura, se oyó un silbido en el cuarto, él echó una ojeada al despacho y luego fue directo al armario, lo abrió y allí estaba la bola descubierta, que inmediatamente tapó con el pañuelo

- Se está comunicando

- ¿Con quién? Nadie le soporta – Se rió Ron junto con Harry

- Pues con un insoportable como él – Merlín se unió a las risas

- Está claro que el problema de los hombres no se subsana con la edad – Le dijo Hermione a Ginny al oído haciendo que esta casi escupiera lo que estaba tragando – Perdona, no había visto que tenías la boca llena – Ginny tragó y ambas se rieron

- ¿De que hablabais cuando llegué?

- De un posible ataque, se han ido todos los de Slytherin – Le dijo Ron mientras señalaba como delicioso un solomillo relleno con salsa de trufa

- Eso es imposible, él nunca se atreverá a combatir dos fuerzas a la vez, la del castillo y la mía

- Merlín, él no sabe que tú estás aquí – Señaló Hermione como si hubiese dicho una tontería

- ¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo sabe – Merlín dio su visto bueno a Ron por el plato recomendado – Se lo ha dicho el insoportable

Todos dejaron caer el tenedor ala vez. Yaera mucho saber que era un gilipollas destructivo como para que ahora les dijesen que era un mortífago.

- Calma, calma – Dijo Merlín con su voz tranquila – Dumbledore ya lo sabe, de hecho nos estamos aprovechando de ello

- Maldito hijo de puta – Exclamó Harry – Cuando se entere Sirius...

- No, él no se puede enterar, se le notaría demasiado, ya se profesan un mutuo odio como para que encima se vea incrementado por parte de Sirius, no queremos que él vuelva a pisar Azkaban ¿verdad?

- No – Contestaron todos

- Nosotros sabemos mover bien nuestras piezas, mientras que Wilcox es una persona bastante menos desarrolla intelectualmente

- Un tonto a las tres – Soltó el pelirrojo mientras le miraba de soslayo

- Así es, aunque no se os debe olvidar que los tontos y los locos, son bastante más peligrosos que la gente normal, debemos obrar con sensatez, que él se piense que estamos muy lejos de la verdad

- Sabía que una ambición como la suya debía estar unida al Lado Oscuro

- ¿Qué os parece si esta tarde comenzamos los entrenamientos prácticos en La Cámara de los Fundadores?

Aquella tarde se pasaron tres horas practicando hechizos antiguos y duelos entre ellos. Lo hicieron durante todas las vacaciones, combinaban sus deberes cotidianos con hechizos, duelos, jornadas de una hora corriendo, ejercicios de intuición y de percepción en la oscuridad, y para terminar cada sesión, una media hora de meditación y relajación. Estaban contentos, aunque también estaban muy cansados.

El día de Navidad se despertó con los gritos de emoción de las dos chicas. Los regalos se apilaban delante de la chimenea del apartamento. Sirius salió de su cuarto con una cara de sueño terrible, tenía los ojos hinchados y barba de tres días, se notaba que en aquellas fechas echaba aún más de menos a Emy. Miraba como Ron, Ginny y Hermione buscaban con avidez sus regalos entre los montones, mientras que Harry se limitaba a mirar a su padrino. No hacían falta palabras para saber que el regalo más deseado no estaba allí. Navidad era un suplicio sin ella y se tendrían que acostumbrar. Ron alucinó con el pensadero que Hermione había encargado especial para él, era de fino cristal blanquecino e irrompible en el que estaba grabado un poderoso dragón muy parecido a su Patronum. Por su parte ella recibió una hermosa gargantilla de oro y rubíes, que seguro le habría costado la mitad de lo que habían ganado con SDRP, un detalle precioso pero del cual hablarían más tarde. Harry no había experimentado lo difícil que era regalar algo en el que pusieras el máximo interés hasta que se tuvo que plantear el regalo de Navidad de Ginny. Nunca estaba seguro de la decisión tomada, con lo que al final había optado por pedir ayuda a Bella. Sabía que a Ginny le gustaba mucho la poesía pero él no tenía ni idea de qué libro comprarle.

- Emy le dijo una semana antes de marcharse que le conseguiría una edición especial de "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" del escritor Pablo Neruda, quizás ahora puedas regalárselo tú – Bella le hablaba con visible pena

- Yo no puedo salir del colegio, no sé dónde conseguirlo

- Pídeselo por carta a Flourish & Blotts, ellos te lo pueden conseguir y te lo envían contra rembolso

- Eso es una idea genial

- No se te olvide poner que lo entreguen a partir de las doce, así ella no verá el contenido

Ahora él veía sus ojos brillantes mirando un libro que parecía tener más años que Dumbledore. Harry sabía que había conseguido la primera edición del libro, publicada en el año 1924. En realidad era curioso, por que le había costado bastante menos de lo que él creía que debía de costar, seguramente lo tendrían en un estante olvidado y querían deshacerse de él. Ginny apenas podía creer lo que estaba delante de ella, era un tesoro de la literatura y se lo había regalado Harry. Intentó contener las lágrimas mientras le abrazaba y le daba las gracias. Su regalo era típico de Ginny, lleno de amor y preocupación. Había oído muchas veces de sus labios que se había acostumbrado a llevar el corazón colgado al cuello cuando ella estuvo fuera y ahora abría un caja para encontrarse una cadena con una estrella de cinco puntas, todo en oro blanco. Nada más colgárselo al cuello comenzó a brillar y Harry se sintió de mejor humor.

- Le he convertido en un talismán, te protegerá y te avivará los sentidos ante un posible peligro. También lo he hechizado para que cuando estemos muy lejos podamos sentirnos mejor. Está conectado a mi corazón, ahí me tuvo que ayudar Helga Hufflepuff

- Me encanta

De la chimenea salió Filch asustando a todos los presentes. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la hazaña, le pidió al profesor Black que bajara al comedor, ya que un hombre - lechuza le traía un paquete demasiado grande como para subirlo hasta el séptimo piso. Después de decirlo, con aire cetrino, muy posiblemente por que sabía que era un regalo, se dirigió hacia Harry y le dijo que él también recibía otro paquete, aunque de menor tamaño.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Ron – Un hombre – lechuza, nunca he visto uno

- Ni yo, tengo ganas de saber como es su anatomía ¿Podrá volar? – Preguntó Hermione

- Lo mejor es que bajemos y veamos de qué se trata, hay que pasarlo por el detector de maldiciones y por el de malas intenciones – Dijo Sirius con pocas ganas

Los tres se pusieron encima de los pijamas los jerséis que les mandaba Molly Weasley, las chicas ya estaban vestidas, y bajaron hacía el Gran Comedor, unos más rápido que otros.

- ¿Qué crees que puede ser, Sirius?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea, Harry

Los ocho chicos que quedaron en el castillo le estaban atiborrando de preguntas al atípico repartidor. Los profesores, mientras tanto, miraban atentamente, entre bocado y sorbo de café, desde su mesa hasta que llegaran los destinatarios. Sirius entró con paso decidido, miró el paquete grande, que ocuparía unos dos metros y medio de ancho e igual de alto que los niños de primero, y fue directamente a hablar con Dumbledore.

- Buenos días – Dijo de forma seca y tajante

- Feliz Navidad – Contestó entusiasta el director

- Sí, sí, eso – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa falsa – Tendremos que pasarlos por los detectores

- Ya están pasados, totalmente inofensivos los dos – Exclamó el director ya impaciente por saber qué podría ser

- ¡Ah! – Sirius se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia los paquetes – Harry, ya puedes abrir el tuyo

Los cuatro estaban hablando con el hombre – lechuza que era de lo más peculiar. Tenía el cuerpo de un hombre alto y fornido, unas grandes alas que le salían de la espalda y una cabeza enorme de lechuza con sus ojos ambarinos incluidos, sin embargo hablaba perfectamente igual que cualquiera de ellos.

- Este paquete es para el señor Harry Potter – Dijo señalando el más pequeño, aún así siendo de un tamaño un poco más pequeño que el otro

Fue despacio hasta él, como si le costase desvelar que había debajo de aquel papel de color marrón en el que se veía una y otra vez el nombre de "La lechuza veloz". Sirius le ayudó mientras le aseguraba que no era obra suya. Harry arrancó el papel del todo, se encontraron con una caja blanca que tenía muchas especificaciones en varios idiomas. Abrieron la tapa de arriba y contenía otras cuatro cajas, se decidió a desempaquetar la primera. Comono podía abrirlo con las manos, su padrino pasó la varita por las aristas de la caja a modo de cuchillo. Harry levantó la tapa algo tembloroso y casi se cae de culo. De pronto se puso nervioso, si Sirius no había sido ¿Quién entonces? Comenzó a sacar los corchos y pudo ver el sintetizador más moderno que había visto en toda su vida. Los demás no entendían qué era ese regalo, a excepción de Hermione por supuesto. Harry pasaba su mano por las teclas blancas y luego por los muchos botones que tenía. De inmediato sacó una tarjeta que traía: _"Sintetizador de 61 notas, buque insignia con varias tecnologías de oscilador, muestreo de usuario y nuevo filtrado COSM para obtener nuevos sonidos dinámicos increíbles. Nuevos osciladores variables basados en el modelado analógico, muestras de usuario y más de 300 formas de onda PCM con una polifonía máxima de 24 voces. Manipula la afinación, el tiempo y el formante de las formas de onda muestreadas independientemente utilizando la tecnología VariPhrase ¡Una novedad mundial en un sintetizador! El revolucionario TimeTrip Pad permite una manipulación a tiempo real de las formas de onda Interface de pantalla táctil intuitivo con más de 20 mandos y deslizadores, además de Twin D Beams. Potente procesamiento COSM que incluye un modelado de filtro, un resonador y un Side Band Filter, además de reverberación global independiente, chorus y multiefectos. Nuevo arpeggiator programable que proporciona controles rítmicos y de timbre adicionales. Puerto USB para la importación de archivos. WAV/AIFF, la exportación de WAV y las conexiones MIDI simplificadas"_. _¡Harry, es la hostia! Tu tía me mandó comprártelo para Navidad y me dio una dirección de Londres a donde enviarlo. Espero que te llegue en perfecto estado. Para el próximo verano quiero que sepas tocar casi tan bien como yo. Que lo disfrutes y esperamos verte pronto. Los chicos y yo te enviamos un fuerte abrazo a ti, a Sirius y a tus amigos, y no se te olvide darle un besazo enorme de nuestra parte a Emy. Ramón "El teclas"._

- Es un sintetizador, un instrumento musical – Explicó Harry

- ¡AH! ¿Y el resto de las cajas?

- Creo que son los pies y los altavoces

Harry abrió las otras tres cajas y comprobó que era exactamente eso. El hombre – lechuza se aproximó a él y le dio un sobre navideño. Harry no dijo nada, sabía de quien era. De nuevo esa rabia, el vacío en el estómago,la añoranza... Sacódel sobre la tarjeta y lo leyó para él "Aprende a tocar para mí, créeme que cada nota me llegará. Te quiere siempre, Emy".

- Es de Emy

No hizo falta nada más para que Sirius le arrebatara la tarjeta, la leyera y se lanzara en picado a desenvolver su paquete.

- Hemos tenido que echarle un hechizo para disminuir el peso – Comentó el repartidor

Sirius no oía nada, solo sabía que era de Emy, cualquier cosa valdría para agarrarse a una nueva noticia suya, como si estuviese de vacaciones en el extranjero. Arrancó el papel y lo lanzó fuera, se encontró con una caja de madera bastante hermética, pasó la varita por cada arista de la caja, un movimiento más y sabría qué había dentro. Dumbledore estaba a un lado y al otro Harry, con la mano temblando golpeó la caja y las paredes cayeron.

- ¡OOOOHHHH!

Todos se quedaron de piedra, una moto enorme estaba en medio del Gran Comedor, una moto exacta ala que Siriushabía tenido, un modelo que hacía muchos años que había dejado de fabricarse, sin embargo allí estaba totalmente nueva, brillante e inmaculada. Pegado al sillín estaba un sobre que Sirius arrancó de un solo movimiento, lo abrió de un tirón y lo leyó "No les dio tiempo a terminarla para este verano pero espero que la disfrutes igualmente. Creo que es la misma, se lo pregunté a Hagrid y me dijo que era ese modelo. Ya no lo hacían pero ya sabes que sé ser muy persuasiva. Hay pocas cosas que el dinero no pueda hacer y que mejor que emplearlo en un regalo que le haga mucha ilusión a la persona que más amo en este mundo. Tendrás que hechizarla tú para que vuele, a mí no me ha dado tiempo. Pasea por las nubes, mi amor, quizás algún día pueda acariciar tus mejillas desde una de ellas. Te querré siempre. Emy". Sirius cerró los ojos, luego guardó la carta en el bolsillo del pijama y miró la moto.

- No habrá paseo que no esté dedicado a ti, Emy

- Ya sabía yo que no había muerto, lo que pasa es que la tenéis escondida por ahí ¿verdad? – Wilcox habló en voz alta para que todos los que estaban allí le escucharan

Solo fue en un segundo, Sirius llegó hasta él y le agarró por la pechera.

- Ni la nombres en mi presencia o enla de Harry¿Entendido?

- Haré lo que me dé la...

Con un movimiento rápido pasó de agarrarle por la ropa a agarrarle por el cuello. Wilcox entendió que era mejor dejar ese tema de inmediato, ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir Dumbledore, que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero sí que dijo algo la nueva profesora, Natalie McManaman.

- Sirius, será mejor que te relajes, no vale la pena hacer una escena delante de los alumnos

- Está bien, Lie, tienes razón, con esto no vale la pena nada – Sirius le soltó de mala gana asesinándolo con la mirada

En la comida todo había vuelto a la normalidad, en la esquina contraria a Wilcox se sentaron los cuatro con Sirius, Remus, Bella y Hagrid, fue una buena comida de Navidad. A pesar de la añoranza, rieron de anécdotas de Sirius o de los famosos merodeadores, también Ron y Ginny les contaron hazañas de los gemelos y de las ideas que tenían para artículos nuevos de su tienda de sortilegios. Algunas de esas ideas llegaron a oídos dela profesora McGonagall, que se alegró de que hubiesen acabado ya su periodo escolar en Hogwarts. Por la tarde probaron la moto, Ron inmediatamente se propuso ahorrar para comprarse una, el paseo que le dio Sirius le valió para querer poseer una máquina similar. A pesar de la vergüenza de Harry, entre todos consiguieron que tocara lo que había aprendido en España y parecía que tenía las mismas cualidades musicales que su madre y su tía, así que Sirius decidió que le buscaría un horario para que practicara y estudiara música, si a él le gustaba. Harry no se opuso en absoluto, aunque las actividades ya le rebasaban pero aquello era un hobby que le gustaba demasiado como para negarse, sobre todo después de que Ginny le dijese que estaba muy atractivo como músico, al fin y al cabo no tenía prisa por aprender.

Llegó el día de vuelta sin que a los cuatro les hubiese dado tiempo a disfrutar de sus vacaciones ¿Ya habían pasado? De nuevo la rutina de las clases y sin perspectiva de salida a Hogsmeade, así que hasta las vacaciones de Semana Santa nada y esas nunca contaban, porque eran para darles todos los deberes preliminares a los exámenes. El tiempo pasaba a la velocidad del rayo, demasiadas tareas como para tener un momento de pararse a pensar, los cuatro terminaban los días rendidos enla cama. Comenzabana echar de menos quedarse en la sala común a hablar entre ellos o con los demás pero es que todas las tardes tenían alguna actividad extra que acababa tarde. Incluso tenían que cenar a toda prisa entre semana, lo cual llevaba a Ron por el camino de la amargura, ya que no le sentaba nada bien la comida, en realidad era porque no podía engullir tanta. El domingo se convirtió en el día oficial favorito de los chicos. Por la mañana siempre estaban separados, era como una especie de descanso de estar juntos. Harry iba a ver a Sirius para hablar con él y abrir cofres que desvelaban secretos de Emy. Ron no amanecía hasta la hora dela comida. Hermioneaprovechaba a escribir en su libro y mandar cartas a sus padres. Y Ginny descansaba toda la mañana, ya que era la que peor llevaba tantas ocupaciones, por mucho que ella fuese Guardián de Hufflepuff tenía que examinarse de los TIMOS y eso significaba una cantidad asombrosa de trabajos y dedicación. Las tardes de los domingos las cosas cambiaban. Volvían a reunirse en el apartamento para que Harry y Ron practicaran en su nuevo teclado Roland, nombre que a Ron le hacía mucha gracia, con el que se lo pasaban como los indios, creándoles tanta afición como el quidditch. Las chicas se acostumbraron a estudiar en la mesa de la sala bajo el aporreo de las teclas por parte de los dos muchachos. Sirius simplemente disfrutaba leyendo el periódico o jugando con los chicos a las bandas musicales, como decían ellas.

Algunos alumnos pensaron que para el día de los enamorados pondría un baile pero no fue así, Harry sabía que era una especie de luto por Emy, ese año no habría bailes, pero sí que hubo el partido entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, estos últimos fueron barridos por el equipo de las serpientes que les ganó 250 a 20.

No había mayores novedades que ir avanzando en los poderes bajo la tutela de Merlín o alguna que otra detención de Ginny por parte del profesor de Historia, lo cual, lejos de enfadarla, le agradaba bastante, ya que siempre salía perjudicado el profesor por algún accidente incompresible, mientras que Ginny investigaba todo lo que podía sobre él.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los cuatro Guardianes era que la profesora de Estudios No Mágicos, conservaba el nombre en memoria de su predecesora, había posado los ojos en la persona con la que menos posibilidades tenía, Sirius. Ellos se conocían por haber pertenecido a la misma quinta dentro de Hogwarts, aunque ella había sido alumna de Hufflepuff y no de Gryffindor. Eso no había impedido que, en su momento, cuando tenían quince años, ambos tuviesen una breve aventura que el merodeador había acabado sin más ni más pocos días después. A Natalie, o como Siriusla llamaba Lie, siempre le pareció un hombre muy atractivo, con personalidad y de buen corazón, alguien del que era muy fácil enamorarse. Pero ella sabía que Sirius solo amaba a una persona, Emy, y que ella estuviese muerta no impedía en absoluto que su situación cambiase, todo lo contrario, él se agarraba fuerte a su recuerdo y día tras día reconocía amarla más.

Wilcox notó esa atracción y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para conquistar a Natalie y que ella no cayera en los brazos de su odiado compañero. Quizás por desesperación o por soledad, Natalie aceptó tener una relación mayor con el profesor de historia, decidió darle una oportunidad aún siendo advertida por parte de Sirius, Remus y Bella de que no era buena persona, en el fondo ella pensaba que podría corregirlo y llegar a mostrar al Mark que aparentaba, educado, elegante e inteligente. Otro profesor entró en aquel combate, nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. No veía con buenos ojos los motivos de su compañero, y cada vez menos amigo, Wilcox, para salir con la cándida profesora. A él le pareció en un principio un ser simple, de naturaleza retraída y de muy poco carácter con los alumnos o con quien fuese, en fin daba muestras de ser alguien débil y eso él no lo soportaba. Poco a poco fue descubriendo que, en realidad, estaba ante una mujer moderada, de inteligencia elevada y con un saber estar mucho mayor que el que él había visto en toda su vida. Ese cambio de percepción le dio la oportunidad de tener varias conversaciones interesantes con ella y descubrir que se trataba de una persona buena, de las que dan siempre una segunda oportunidad, con una educación exquisita ya que su familia era una de las más antiguas en el mundo mágico y con más dinero. Siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer y una buena conversación que seguir, aunque ella nunca fuese la que la empezase, quizás por no saber si estaba tratando de algo ofensivo para su acompañante. Sin embargo, lejos de parecer alguien impersonal, tenía ideales muy marcados, que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar por nada ni por nadie. Para Snape era una buena compañera a la que quería ir conociendo mejor y a la que no le importaba mostrase tal como era él.


	46. Detrás de la puerta

46. Detrás de la puerta

La primavera llegó mostrando el verdor de los terrenos del castillo. Los alumnos estaban de mejor humor, ya que habían tenido el invierno más largo y frío de toda su vida, manteniéndose la nieve durante cuatro meses. A finales del mes de marzo, Gryffindor se enfrentaba contra Ravenclaw, que este año tenía un equipo estupendo y consolidado. Como Harry había prometido, ayudó a Ginny en sus estudios para que no tuviese que dejar el equipo, ya no por ser su novia sino porque era una excelente cazadora. Evidentemente Hermione colaboró en ello, en realidad seguía dándoles caña a los tres para estudiar y llevar las cosas al día. Los cuatro agradecían sus poderes al ver que las asignaturas se complicaban cada vez más, también veían beneficios por sus ejercicios de meditación y relajación, ya que les daba mayor capacidad y rapidez en el aprendizaje.

Por aquel entonces Merlín estaba pletórico, mucho más recuperado que cuando llegó y, aunque no había conseguido una sola sonrisa por parte de Sirius, sabía que el profesor de Runas le respetaba. A Harry no le había quedado más remedio que sucumbir a sus encantos, y es que el anciano mago era como un buen abuelete con ellos, les contaba historias y en muchas ocasiones les hacía reír, a él le recordaba ala abuela Sunny.

Oían en el vestuario como presentaban al equipo de Ravenclaw, se notaba que la mitad del colegio estaba con ellos, no era como cuando jugaban contra Slytherin. Ron estaba bastante nervioso, llevaba sin jugar demasiado tiempo. Los demás se mostraban recelosos, sabían que el partido iba a ser muy difícil pero su capitán les había levantado la moral, a todos ellos, volviendo a repetir que eran el mejor equipo que Gryffindor tenía desde hacía muchos años y que en aquella temporada iban a ser capaces de ganar los tres partidos.

- ...Y su capitán, Harry Potter – Retransmitía Ryan Walls con todo su entusiasmo por ser amigo de parte del equipo – Todos en sus puestos, el profesor y árbitro, Krum, se dispone a soltar las bludgers y ahora deja escapar a la dorada snich, los capitanes se dan la mano, suelta la qualffle y suena el silbato ¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!

Harry se elevó para ver una perspectiva mejor del campo pero Sam Prece, buscador de Ravenclaw, realizó la misma jugada, con lo que le obligó a moverse por todo el campo sin parar. Mientras Ginny, Alyson y Colin intentaban colar la qualffle por alguno de los tres aros pero el guardián y capitán del equipo, Robert Random, se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. El nuevo cazador que tenían, Marvin Back, era realmente bueno y en tres ocasiones lanzó tan fuerte la pelota que, aunque Ron estuviese en el lugar adecuado, consiguió marcar. Eso le estaba sacando de sus casillas al pelirrojo, que había decido que, ese jugador en concreto, no iba a volver a meterle un gol pero sí lo hizo Terry Boot y Sean Harnold, con lo que ya iban perdiendo 50 a 0. Demasiada desventaja para un equipo como el suyo, pensaba Harry, tenía que hacer algo. Miró por el campo y vio que la snich no quería aparecer, así que decidió instigarles un poco, ya que estaba claro que era una cuestión de confianza.

- ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS MEJORES! ¿A QUE ESPERAIS PARA DEMOSTRÁRSELO? – Gritó Harry a su equipo

No hizo falta mucho más para que se pusieran las pilas, Ginny marcó dos golazos dejando al guardián entre cabreado y flipado. Por su parte Ron paró diez tiros seguidos con lo que consiguieron ponerse 50 a 60. Dean y Seamus optaron por abandonar las presiones de si ganaban o no, para liarse a dar mamporros, como a ellos les gustaba, y así jorobar más de cinco jugadas geniales de los contrincantes. Por su lado, los golpeadores de Ravenclaw, dos nuevos chicos llamados Michael Print y Alex Crises, no se quedaban atrás y casi hacen que Alyson cayera desde una altura de doce metros pero Colin bajó en picado haciendo que, tanto ella como la escoba, recuperaran el equilibrio, si bien eso les valió un gol en contra, por dejar a Ron completamente solo frente a los tres cazadores.

El público estaba como loco por aquel partido, se veían jugadas prácticamente profesionales con rapidez e inteligencia. Harry sabía que debía atrapar la snich en cuanto la viera pero la puñetera no quería aparecer.

Ron llevaba un tiempo solo delante de sus aros, el juego se estaba centrando en el campo contrario, desvió la mirada para ver a Hermione y es lo peor que pudo hacer. Enla gradas Draco Malfoy, junto con sus dos capullos, Crabbe y Goyle, estaban detrás de ella y del resto de sus amigos, molestando todo lo que podían y un poco más. Sin embargo Hermione parecía no querer hacer nada, aunque en realidad, si no lo hacía, era por si se le iba la mano en el hechizo y provocaba un pequeño caos. Cuando Ron quiso darse cuenta, le habían colado otro gol, estaba siendo el peor partido de su vida.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Le dijo Harry en el tiempo muerto que había pedido – Hoy no estás centrado

- Es Malfoy, está detrás de Hermione hablándole al oído, tocándole el pelo y ella no hace nada

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No te das cuenta que podría arrepentirse después – Le dijo Ginny

- No lo soporto, lo siento, no volverá a pasar

- De ese me ocupo yo, va a hacer mucho calor para él – Ginny guiñó un ojo a Ron

- Y va a tener bastantes ganas de ir al baño a sacar el mini pene que debe tener – Agregó Harry haciendo que Ron se partiera de la risa

- ¿Se puede saber de qué habláis? – Preguntó anonadado Colin, que seguía la conversación como quien la oye en ruso

- No os preocupéis y seguir centrados – Harry dejó de reírse y se puso serio – Vamos a ganar sin ninguna excusa

Al volver a sus puestos y antes de que el árbitro tocara el silbato, Harry murmuró algo a la vez que Ginny y al cabo de un segundo, Draco Malfoy estaba desanudando su siempre bien puesta corbata y dando saltitos. Ron se dio por satisfecho y volcó su atención en el partido. A los tres minutos vio de reojo como se marchaban y Hermione se partía de risa, después de eso paró todo lo que le llegó, lo cual hizo que los contrarios se desesperaran y comenzaran a realizar errores. Ese fue el fin de Ravenclaw, diez minutos después iban 90 a 200 pero aún podían ganar si Harry no atrapabala snich. Apareciópor primera vez a la hora y media desde el comienzo del partido y encima estaba totalmente rebelde y escurridiza. Harry no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, así que la persiguió haciendo una exhibición de piruetas a una velocidad de vértigo, con su magnifica Saeta de Fuego, para darla por fin caza sin que el pobre Sam Prece hubiese tenido opción. Resultado final 400 a 90, todo un récord para ellos.

Al menos les duró la alegría hasta que, a finales de abril, Slytherin ganó a Ravenclaw por diez puntos, 160 a 150, a consecuencia que Draco Malfoy agarrará la escoba de Sam Prece y después le pegará una patada en la cara para atrapar la snich, sin que el árbitro pudiera ver nada porque se le echaban encima las dos bludgers. Fue, sin duda, el partido más sucio que habían visto por parte de cualquier equipo, así que fueron abucheados bastante tiempo después de que se pitara el final.

Que llegara aquel partido les anunciaba que, en breves, tendrían los exámenes, aunque eso no impidió que los cuatro muchachos siguieran recibiendo sus clases. Mantenían con rigor aquella rutina tan cansada, incluso se amplió el tiempo de entrenamientos de quidditch, querían ganar a toda costa. La dedicación de cada integrante del equipo era asombrosa, todos adoraban jugar para su casa y disfrutan en cada cita, porque se habían hecho grandes amigos. Ron y Harry sabían que con sus nuevos poderes y con las capacidades adquiridas en los últimos meses, podrían mejorar sustancialmente su ventaja ante cualquier equipo en un partido pero ellos jugaban limpio, no como los tramposos de Slytherin, que estaban pagando por los pasillos la canallada del último partido.

Draco Malfoy al principio se sentía muy ufano por haber atrapado la snich pero le duró poco. Cuando vio por los pasillos las caras de todos los alumnos de las otras tres casas, desde primero hasta séptimo, se pensó que su éxito era mayor. Siempre le miraban con recelo y la verdad es que no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero poco a poco comprobó que no era envidia lo que se escondían detrás de aquellas miradas. Desde el partido había tenido que oír todo tipo de comentarios, tramposo, inútil, nulo, negado, deficiente, eran palabras que seguían a alguna risa e incluso a más de un escupitajo, claro que no a él directamente pero sí nada más pasar, símbolo de desprecio absoluto. Una de los puntos que mayor seguridad le daban a Draco, es que era muy respetado dentro de su casa. Era tratado con consideración e incluso con miedo, la mayoría de ellos sabían qué les podría pasar si no era así, pero desde aquel maldito partido, la gente de su casa comenzó a ignorarle de la peor manera. No respetaban sus opiniones, ni como miembro selecto de la casa, ni como capitán del equipo. Nadie quería hablar con él, ni sentarse a su lado, no le reían las gracias y mucho menos le defendía de algún comentario de un alumno de fuera. A pesar de todos estos indicios, Draco no bajó ni una sola vez la cabeza, es más, se conformó con que sus dos guardaespaldas le siguieran sin más, a pesar de saber que de ellos no podría sacar, en toda su vida, una respuesta ingeniosa.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue una noche de sábado, día en el que se solía realizar una pequeña fiesta privada para los alumnos de años superiores en la sala común de Slytherin, solamente para la gente más notable de la casa, y él no fue invitado. Por supuesto, eso no le impidió asistir, faltaría más, se puso sus mejores galas, se peinó con esmero y soltó unas gotas de su perfume arrebatador en su túnica nueva, esa noche caería Pansy. Hacía más de un mes que no se enrollaba con nadie, así que esa noche le vendría bien la siempre predispuesta Pansy. No soportaba que abriera su boca y jorobara la situación con alguna monserga pero su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, tenía unas buenas tetas, firmes y fáciles de calentar, quizás esa noche consiguiera que se abriera de piernas y ser él el primero de sexto en probar las mieles del sexo explícito y no metidas de mano que no llevaran a ningún lado. Estaba claro, eso le resarciría de los últimos malos momentos y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, Draco Malfoy el centro de atención, el mejor y el más respetado. La noche no salió en absoluto como él había planeado, nadie atendió a sus encantos, ni a sus comentarios mordaces sobre Potter "cabeza rajada" o Weasley "el pobretón", no se rieron de sus chistes e intentaron que abandonara la fiesta en un par de ocasiones. Lógicamente él sacó la varita para amenazar a quien quisiera echarle, así que decidieron darle literalmente la espalda y no hacer caso a nada de lo que pudiese decir. Draco decidió no hacer más esfuerzos con ellos y atacar directamente a su presa.

Pansy notó como alguien acariciaba despacio su espalda, desde la nuca hasta llegar al mismísimo culo, queriéndose adentrar hacia delante. Sonrió plácida mientras seguía apoyada en una enorme columna de piedra, sus amigas preguntaron qué le sucedía y ella simplemente dijo en voz alta:

- Es Crabbe, me está acariciando la espalda

- Eso es imposible – Dijo Millicent Bulstrode – Está allí con Goyle

Giró de golpe y se encontró con la cara de pocos amigos de Draco. La chica no se lo pensó dos veces y le estampó una sonora bofetada en la cara, evidentemente captó la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí, que se echaron a reír.

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – Gritó Parkinson

- ¡SERÁS PUTA! – Draco le cogió la mano retorciéndosela - ¿Desde cuando dejas que Crabbe te toque?

- A ti no tengo porqué darte explicaciones ¡Me haces daño!

- Suéltala – Ordenó por primera vez en su vida Crabbe a Draco

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Te vas a enfrentar a mí por una puta como esta?

Crabbe sacó la valentía de no se sabe dónde, agarró la mano conla que Malfoyforzaba a la chica, con tal fuerza, que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. Sus ojos se salían de puro odio, su propia gente le estaba poniendo en evidencia, él que había soportado su estupidez todos estos años, que les había enseñado prácticamente a leer, ahora era traicionado por un coño barato.

- Ella es mi chica – Se limitó a decir Crabbe

Draco ya no aguantó más allí, se dio la vuelta, rojo de rabia, y se marchó oyendo las risas de todos. Después de aquello, lo más curioso, es que Crabbe seguía siendo su guardaespaldas, seguramente porque Malfoy padre había ordenado a los dos muchachos que no se separaran de él pero Crabbe se limitaba a ir detrás sin decirle nada. Aquel incidente salió de la sala común de Slytherin para llegar a los baños de las chicas y así recorrer todo el colegio. Draco no pudo detener los rumores que decían que su novia, Pansy Parkinson, le había dejado por Crabbe por que era un desastre como novio. Malfoy casi la arma en una clase de pociones, cuando Ron le soltó un comentario sobre su muy seguro escaso órgano reproductor. Al pelirrojo le costó veinte puntos pero hizo que los rumores aumentasen más en torno a él. Draco juró que le cerraría su bocaza demostrando que él era muy hombre.

El último miércoles del mes de mayo, a dos días de la final del campeonato de quidditch, decidió que era el momento de culminar su venganza. Llevaba un tiempo estudiando su plan, sabía a que hora pasaba por aquel pasillo en dirección al despacho del profesor Lupin o al de Black, sabía la hora y sabía que siempre lo hacía sola. Sólo le fallaría si había alguien allí revoloteando pero decidió que mentir sobre el paradero de Peeves, sería suficiente para que ningún chaval pasara por aquel pasillo, si no quería ser la presa de la nueva broma del poltergeis. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, solo faltaba ella y ya se estaba retrasando.

Ginny salió de su clase de Historia con su habitual humor de perros, aquel hombre era insufrible, le había hecho quedarse veinte minutos más porque no le parecía correcto una parte del trabajo sobre la situación política en Europa a principios del siglo XX. Ella sabía que su único fin era quedarse con ella para jorobarla un rato y para mirarla de arriba abajo, con los ojos llenos entre asco y deseo. Cuando por fin dejó que se marchara, ya llegaba tarde al entrenamiento. Recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y salió de allí corriendo. Llevaba la cabeza llena de cosas, el cabreo con Wilcox, el sueño por quedarse todos los días en la sala hasta la una de la madrugada, el cansancio por los diferentes tipos de entrenamientos, el estrés porque no le quedaba un minuto libre para su disfrute y ahora, encima, llegaba tarde, lo cualla reventaba. Contodo eso no pudo ver a Malfoy escondido detrás de una columna, ni presentir el peligro, ni sacar la varita para defenderse, así que cayó fulminada por el hechizo que le lanzo el rubio.

Malfoy recogió todos los libros que ella cargaba y que se habían desparramado por el suelo, lo introdujo todo dentro de un aula que siempre estaba vacía, luego arrastró a Ginny para ocultarla, con la mala suerte que, al caer, se había hecho una brecha en la frente y sangraba mucho, dejando un reguero sobre la losa de piedra gris del suelo. La colocó encima de una mesa, miraba sus medias caídas hasta los tobillos, con aquellas piernas perfectas, blancas y suaves como la seda, su falda mal colocada dejaba ver más de lo que nunca había soñado. Ahora estaba con ella a solas, con la única chica que hubiese permanecido fiel, solo con mirarla sabía que hubiese sido perfecta para él, carácter, dulzura, belleza y fama. Ginny Weasley estaba catalogada la chica más guapa de todo el colegio y, para su desgracia, estaba con el asqueroso hijo de perra que le jodía cada cosa que se planteaba. Pero ahora no estaba allí para impedirle que tocara a su novia, que disfrutara besándola, estaba dispuesto a que Ginny fuese suya de cualquiera de las formas.

Sirius y Remus habían comenzado el entrenamiento sin Ginny, sabían que tenía clase con Wilcox y que, seguramente, le había mandado quedarse a última hora para jorobar un rato ala muchacha. Harrytambién lo pensaba en un principio pero luego no era capaz de concentrarse, su mente estaba continuamente esperando verla entrar porla puerta. Yallevaba más de veinte minutos de retraso y si a eso añadía que tenía un margen de otro cuarto de hora para llegar, se estaba retrasando en una media hora. Eso era impensable en Ginny, siempre avisaba si iba a llegar tarde, se lo decía a él mentalmente pero ahora ella no contestaba. Quienes mejor se podían comunicar en la distancia eran ellos dos. En más de una ocasión habían pasado clases enteras hablando de sus cosas o planeando las vacaciones. Que fuesen novios, últimamente, era más bien una cuestión platónica, nunca tenían tiempo para estar a solas, conversar o dar un paseo cogidos de la mano, así que se comportaban más como amigos que como novios. De todas formas no podían quejarse, a Ron y a Hermione les pasaba exactamente igual, todo eso era un motivo más para querer que llegaran las vacaciones de una vez.

- No me contesta, no entiendo qué puede estar pasando pero no me da buena espina – Harry se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme – Voy a buscarla – Salió de allí sin mirar atrás

A cada paso que daba más prisa tenía, la sensación de que no era Ginny la que llegaba tarde sino él era cada vez más grande. Los recuerdos llegaban de golpe, la preocupación se hacía cargo de sacarlos del olvido, la semana con ella en la enfermería, siempre con ese sentimiento de impotencia y su larga ausencia, llegaban a su cabeza gritando que no podía permitirse volver a estar sin ella, por lo menos no de momento. ¡Qué egoísta era! Conocía aquella sensación de vacío, era la misma que cuando la encontró en la biblioteca hundida por la desaparición de su hermano, Harry estaba seguro que pasaba algo. Sumergido en sus pensamientos y sin ver la pluma caída en el suelo, Harry pisó el instrumento de escritura resbalando un poco con él. Se agachó para saber con qué había tropezado y de inmediato reconoció la pluma preferida de Ginny. Si no llega a ser por eso, no hubiese visto el pequeño reguero de sangre que se dirigía hacia el aula de actividades extraordinarias, que Emy solía utilizar los sábados por la mañana.

Sintió el peligro, detrás de aquella puerta sucedía algo, levantó su varita y pronunció el hechizo "Silencio". Con sumo cuidado abrió despacio la puerta y vio lo que sucedía dentro.


	47. Fuera orgullo, dentro soluciones

47. Fuera orgullo, dentro soluciones

- Creo que deberíamos seguirlo – Le dijo Sirius a Remus – Yo también siento que pasa algo

- Solo se ha retrasado un poco, se va a pensar que somos paranoicos si vamos los tres a buscarla

- Te digo, Remus, que sucede algo extraño – Se dirigió a la salida con cara de preocupación – Ven si quieres

- Claro que voy, no me quedaré aquí solo esperando a ver qué pasa - Ambos profesores salieron del despacho en silencio. Los pasillos estaban extrañamente desiertos a esas horas, eso no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación.

Hermione paseaba al lado de Merlín escuchándolo atentamente. El anciano mago le narraba los conflictos por los que tuvo que pasar para subir al trono a unrey justoy honesto con su pueblo. Estaban rodeando la fuente en la que se solían reunir, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de cómo cambiaba de color. Las tranquilas aguas se fueron oscureciendo a la vez que se enturbiaban creando pequeñas olas, incluso los chorros que iban a parar a ella salían más oscuros y con mayor presión.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Hermione

- Significa que Harry está oscureciendo, algo le está enfureciendo hasta el grado de perder el control

- ¡Oh, no! Su magia es la más poderosa de los cuatro, podría hacer algo horrible de lo cual arrepintiese luego, no entiendo qué puede pasarle

- Es mejor que vayamos al castillo

Dumbledore se reía de una ocurrencia de Ron sobre cómo atrapar a los seguidores de Voldemort. Lo que el director no sabía, es que era una táctica para que prestara menos atención a la partida de ajedrez y así poder ganarle, ya que los últimos movimientos del pelirrojo habían sido detectados por el mago y ahora se encontraba demasiado asediado. Ron movió su reina blanca para comer al alfil negro, justo al encontrarse ambas piezas sintió un pinchado en el corazón que le cambió la expresión dela cara. Dumbledorelo notó y se puso serio.

- ¿Qué sucede Ronald?

- No lo sé pero algo no va bien

- ¿Un ataque?

- No, es alguno de nosotros, creo que un Guardián está en peligro

Ninguno de los dos pensó, ni por un momento, que se tratara de Harry o de Ginny, ya que ambos estaban juntos con Sirius y Remus, así que marcharon directos al traslador que había en las cocinas para ir al jardín de los Guardianes.

A Harry se le salían los ojos por delante de las gafas. Lo que estaba viendo no era real, no era posible, eso es lo que pensó durante al menos cinco segundos, después un calor se apoderó de él, algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, cólera. Ginny estaba tirada encima de dos mesas, su falda estaba alzada hasta la cadera, dejando ver su ropa interior blanca. Su rostro miraba hacia él, estaba inconsciente con los ojos cerrados y empapados de sangre, sangre que goteaba al suelo continuamente por una amplia brecha en su frente. De espaldas a Harry estaba Draco Malfoy desatando los botones de la blusa, tocando con sus sucias manos a Ginny. Cuatro pasos, en completo silencio por el hechizo, y el deseo de acabar con la vida de semejante monstruo, fueron suficientes para llegar hasta él, girarlo con un solo movimiento y comenzar a golpearlo tan fuerte, que al segundo puñetazo ya estaba inconsciente. Pero Harry no paró ahí, ni se dio cuenta que Malfoy se había desvanecido, se hincó de rodillas y siguió golpeándolo una y otra vez mientras gritaba de rabia.

Cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron al aula y vieron el espectáculo, obraron de forma muy diferente. Sirius permaneció quieto, permitiendo que Harry machacara aquel abusador, dando permiso a lo mismo que él hubiese hecho, mientras que Remus se abalanzó sobre Harry para apartarlo de Malfoy, pero éste se resistía con tal fuerza que, cuando tenía los brazos aprisionados por los del profesor, le arreaba patadas en las costillas lo más fuerte que podía. A Remus no le quedó más remedio que sacar la varita y lanzar el hechizo que atara a Harry de pies y manos con las cuerdas mágicas. Sirius fue hasta Ginny, hizo aparecer una manta y con sumo cuidado, como si fuese de cristal, la envolvió en ella.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – Exclamó tajante Remus – Encárgate tú de ella y yo me encargo de Harry

Los intensos ojos verdes del muchacho seguían a su novia en brazos de su padrino. No decía nada, solo respiraba entrecortado y con dificultad. Remus se plantó delante de él y le pidió perdón. Lo siguiente fue oscuridad.

Cuando Hermione y Merlín iban a tocar el traslador llegaron Dumbledore y Ron. Los cuatro se miraron extrañados, en especial Ron que respiró más tranquilo.

- Íbamos al castillo ahora, algo sucede con Harry – Explicó Merlín

- Nosotros pensamos que erais vosotros los que corríais peligro – Contestó el director – En ese caso, será mejor que volvamos cuanto antes

En un momento regresaron a las cocinas y de ahí, los cuatro se fueron en dirección a alguno de los despachos, fue entonces cuando se encontraron a Sirius. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, sus ojos irradiaban oído y a la vez decepción pero al ver a los cuatro, supo de inmediato cómo debía de obrar y cambió el talante.

- ¿Qué sucede Sirius? – Preguntó el director que conocía muy bien a su amigo

- Nada ¿Por qué?

- No se te veía buena cara – Explicó Hermione

- ¡Ah, eso! – Sirius sonrió por que tenía la respuesta perfecta para callarles la boca – Estaba pensando en Emy, aún no me hago a la idea

De inmediato los cuatro emitieron diversos sonidos de pena y consuelo.

- ¿En dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Ron

- Entrenando ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es que no has sentido qué algo sucedía? – Preguntó Merlín – La fuente cambió de tono, Harry ha oscurecido, debe estar furioso, creo incluso, que colérico

- Es que no le sale un hechizo – Fue la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió pero enseguida lo solucionó – Los chicos están cansados, estresados, tienen el partido a la vuelta de la esquina, por no hablar de los exámenes, solo se ha puesto un poco nervioso, nada más, de hecho ahora está con Remus y Ginny mucho mejor, más calmado y callado, ya sabéis que ella siempre le domina bien

- Ni que lo digas – Dijo Dumbledore - Se nota que ella es un pilar fundamental para él. Entonces ¿Seguimos entrenando, Ron?

- Claro profesor

- Hermione, ve con ellos, he recordado una tarea pendiente y es urgente que la realice – Se excusó Merlín

- Ningún problema, me entretendré con algún libro de la biblioteca personal del director, hasta el viernes

- Hasta luego – El anciano mago volvió a las cocinas desapareciendo de la vista de todos

- ¿Dónde ibas? – Preguntó Hermione a Sirius

- Tengo una conversación pendiente con Snape y ahora le venía bien, ya sabéis que no le gusta que le hagan esperar, así que me marcho

Sirius se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar con paso apremiante por si le hacían otra pregunta. Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones y se lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar pero al final lo hizo. Una voz seca le ordenó entrar y nada más hacerlo, tuvo que acostumbrarse al fuerte olor a formol y variantes de todas las sustancias que había allí.

- ¿Tú? Esto sí que es una desagradable sorpresa – Snape no disimulaba su asombro

- Ahórrate los comentarios, no estoy de humor

- ¿Y eso qué debe importarme a mí?

- Mira, Severus, ahora mismo estoy a un paso de convertirme en el loco que creyeron que era y por el que me encerraron en Azkaban – La respuesta había dejado sin palabras al profesor de pociones – He venido a pedirte consejo – Sirius bajó la voz en señal de sumisión

- No dejas de sorprenderme – Snape se levantó y arrastró una silla en señal de invitación a que su compañero se sentase

Sirius se acomodó, esperó a que el otro hiciese lo mismo mientras le miraba fijamente. Esto sin duda era lo más humillante que había hecho en toda su vida pero se sentía acorralado, era su única salida. Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar sonó de nuevo la puerta, esta vez, sin que se esperase a oír el permiso, se abrió y Remus entró directo a sentarse al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Ya se lo has explicado? – Preguntó el recién llegado

- No, aún no

- Me estoy empezando a intrigar ¿Qué es eso tan importante que os ha hecho venir a los dos hasta mi despacho?

- Ha pasado algo que no soy capaz de resolver... Supongo que si Emy estuviese aquí, ya tendría la solución

- Sirius, debemos permanecer con la cabeza fría, ahora no es momento de derrumbarse

- ¡Maldita sea! Esos cuatro chicos están a mi cargo. Yo estoy aquí por ellos, si no ya me hubiese largado hace mucho tiempo y ahora les he fallado

- Esto no ha sido culpa tuya

- ¡Vale! En serio, ya tenéis toda mi atención, no hace falta que os alarguéis mucho más para contarme qué demonios pasa – Dijo, ya cabreado, Snape

- Los miércoles Harry y Ginny tienen entrenamiento con nosotros en alguno de nuestros despachos. Hoy Ginny estaba llegando bastante tarde y Harry no conseguía concentrarse...

- ¡Qué novedad! – Exclamó Snape

- Maldito...

- Basta, Sirius – Gritó Remus – Severus, no es el mejor momento para comentarios de ese tipo. Sigue Sirius.

- Decidió salir a buscarla por los pasillos y encontró el problema que nos ocupa – Sirius posó los codos en la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos – Draco Malfoy estaba metiendo mano a una Ginny inconsciente y desangrándose

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó alucinado el profesor

- He analizado su varita – Siguió conla historia Remus– Al parecer, primero le echó un "Desmaius" a Ginny, que cayó bruscamente al suelo abriéndose una brecha considerable en la frente, ya se sabe que ahí se sangra una barbaridad, de hecho hay un reguero en el pasillo. Luego la introdujo en el aula vacía de actividades especiales... le subió la falta y... la desabrochó la blusa

- Hijo de puta – Sirius apretaba con fuerza los puños

- También le ha lanzado tres hechizos de magia negra, dos de cambio de voluntad y uno de amor correspondido. Gracias a que Malfoy no sabe que se han de realizar con la víctima despierta y bajo la luna llena, aún así no sé si le han causado algún efecto

- Menos mal que aún llevaba la ropa interior puesta y no se ha convertido en una violación. Si yo me hubiese encontrado a alguien haciéndole eso a Emy, le hubiese matado sin contemplación – Dijo Sirius

- Ese muchacho ha perdido el rumbo, primero lo del partido, luego a perdido todo prestigio delante de sus compañeros y ahora esto

- No se para ahí la historia – Sirius miraba fijamente a Snape – Harry enloqueció y le ha dado una paliza en la que casi le mata. Tiene la cara desfigurada, tres costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y numerosas contusiones. Y ahora es cuando te pido el consejo Severus ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Castigar a Harry? Necesito que tú me lo digas, necesito saber que entiendes el problema que tenemos entre manos. Dime ¿Qué hago? Por que yo no sé qué hacer, por mi parte hubiese dejado que Harry le matase a golpes pero entiendo que no es esala solución. Si Emyestuviese aquí, nunca lo permitiría

- Hay que hablar con el director y que expulsen a Malfoy – Dijo de forma tajante Snape

- Se me ha ocurrido una posible solución – Intervino Remus – Harry no se conformará con la expulsión y Ron, en cuanto se entere, lo matará en cuanto lo vea, por no hablar del trauma de Ginny, que gracias a Dios no se ha enterado de nada

- ¿Y qué propones?

- Si tú nos ayudas, Severus, podremos anular parte de los recuerdos de los tres. Que se quede en una pelea al principio del problema, como si Harry hubiese pillado a Draco justo después de lanzarle el "Desmaius" en el pasillo, así nada habrá pasado a mayores

- Pero Malfoy saldrá indemne de esto Remus ¡Ha estado a punto de violar a una niña de quince años!

- Lo sé, Sirius, si el castigo de Malfoy se hace público, se convertirá en el castigo de Ginny y de Harry, será un tormento el resto de sus vidas y creo que ya tienen suficientes

- No es una mal idea, además si Draco amenaza con decírselo a su padre, podremos coaccionarle haciéndole saber que conocíamos sus intenciones – Opinó Severus - ¿Dónde está ahora?

- En la enfermería junto a Ginny, Harry y Poppy, todos bajo un hechizo

- Creo, Sirius, que es la mejor opción, estoy capacitado para borrar los recuerdos inmediatos, tengo pócimas para ello que no se pueden detectar

- ¿Y si vuelve a intentarlo? – Preguntó Sirius

- Eso déjamelo a mí, Draco no tendrá solo los dolores de la paliza como castigo – Contestó Snape – No debemos perder tiempo, sino no serán tan efectivos

- Vámonos entonces

Los tres profesores aparecieron en la enfermería por la chimenea, ninguno de los tres había despertado aún, así que decidieron iniciar su plan. Snape comprobó que el alumno de Slytherin había recibido una soberana paliza, no le quedaba nada hermoso o altivo en aquel rostro. Comenzarían con Malfoy, borrar los últimos hechizos de su varita, prepararle la poción calculando la cantidad necesaria, que iba en proporción del tiempo que se quería borrar, y por último el hechizo "Illusio", consistente en que la persona hechizada cree la versión que se le da sobre cualquier tema durante al menos una hora.

Luego siguieron con Harry, no tocaron su varita, ya que el último hechizo era el que ensayaba en el entrenamiento. Prepararon menos poción para él por haber entrado en escena unos minutos después. Del hechizo se encargó Sirius, así parecía una traición menor, luego le quitó las cuerdas mágicas y, al hacerlo, comprobó los nudillos de su ahijado, les tenía llenos de sangre seca y casi en carne viva. A los tres profesores les pareció que ya podrían comenzar a representar la trama que habían montado, así que Remus deshizo el hechizo con el que les escondía a los tres y el que había hecho que la enfermera se echara un sueñecito.

- Enervate – Sirius despertó a Harry

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó este mientras abría los ojos

- Usted, Potter, ha tenido un altercado con el señor Malfoy, que creo se hallaba en desventaja

- No me he peleado con Malfoy – Harry miró sus nudillos ensangrentados y medio destrozados, luego miró el aspecto de Malfoy y se quedó alucinado – Al menos no lo recuerdo

- Os habéis lanzado una buena suma de puñetazos y hechizos – Se apresuró a explicar Remus – Quizás por eso no lo recuerdes bien

- Estaba buscando a Ginny... luego no sé muy bien qué ha pasado, todo pareció oscurecerse

- ¿No será esto otra treta más del señor Potter para librarse de un castigo seguro?

- Le digo que no me acuerdo de nada más, aunque no me extraña que me peleara con Malfoy

- Quiso atacar a Ginny, esta cayó y se dio en la frente contra el suelo, está allí tumbada – Explicó Remus

- ¡Ginny! – Harry se levantó de golpe y comenzó a marearse - ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Sólo ha sido un golpe, gracias a Dios – Era la primera vez que Sirius hablaba, él no estaba dispuesto a mentir a su ahijado

- Evidentemente, ambos serán castigados, yo me ocuparé personalmente del castigo de Draco y espero que vosotros dos os ocupéis del de Potter – Snape estaba interpretando a la perfección su papel

- Quizás deberíamos dejar esto entre las casas y no dar parte a la dirección – Remus miraba suplicante a Snape, el engaño les estaba quedando perfecto – Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore tiene preocupaciones mayores

- Ya veremos – Contestó seco el profesor de pociones - ¿Señora Pomfrey?

- ¡AH! No sé que me ha pasado, me he quedado dormida en mi despacho ¿Y estos chicos? ¡Válgame el cielo! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Una discusión entre alumnos, mire al señor Malfoy y dígame para cuánto tiene – Snape se llevó a la enfermera al otro lado de la enfermería para dejar hablar a los otros

- Ginny no se ve bien, mira cómo tiene la cara

- Es porque por la frente soltamos mucha sangre... no la ha pasado nada más que un simple corte – Contestó el padrino – Estoy seguro que, en cuanto se despierte, ella misma se ocupará de la herida

- Ese Malfoy, al menos le he dado una buena paliza, seguro que quería acabar con ella como el año pasado

- No pienses en eso ahora y despierta a tu doncella con un beso – Le dijo Remus intentando sacar buen humor

Harry acariciaba el pelo de Ginny mientras la llamaba suavemente, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry, sonrió y bostezó.

- Creo que me he quedado dormida ¡Oh, me duele la cabeza! – Se incorporó un poco y se asustó - ¿Qué hago en la enfermería? ¿Qué tengo en el ojo?

- No te alteres, no te viene bien – Harry volvió a recostarla con ternura

- ¡El partido! ¿Me lo he perdido?

- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? – Preguntó Sirius alucinado – Solo llevas una hora aquí. Draco te echó un "Desmaius" y al caer te diste un golpe en la cabeza

- Maldito bastardo – Ginny giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio el estado tan lamentable que tenía - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Se encontró conmigo y no te puedo decir mucho más porque no me acuerdo. Me ha debido de echar algún maleficio pero, seguramente, al verte tirada en el suelo, me cabrease y la pagase con él, aunque no sabía que yo tenía tanta fuerza

- No me gusta que te pelees por mi culpa

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué querías que hiciese? – Harry adoptó una voz infantil para decir - ¡Eh! Tú, niño malo, aléjate de mi novia

- No pero no me gusta que te pelees – Ginny le fue a agarrar de las manos y este hizo un gesto de dolor - ¡Tus nudillos! ¡OH, Harry! Ven aquí, anda. No sé como quieres atrapar la snich en ese estado

Ginny mandó a los dos profesores que la tapasen, luego puso sus manos extendidas a dos centímetros de las de él y una leve luz salió para apagarse en un minuto, ni huella de daño, ni dolor, ni cicatrices.

- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo – Le aconsejó su novio señalando la frente

- ¿Yo? – Se tocó la frente y comprendió lo que quería decir - Aquí no sería prudente, yo estoy bien y el dolor de cabeza se me pasará

Sirius y Remus les miraban mientras hablaban, qué diferente hubiese sido la conversación de no haber intervenido ellos. Snape salió de la enfermería y Sirius fue detrás dejando a Remus con los chicos.

- Severus, espera – Le miró detenidamente - ¿Malfoy?

- Ha despertado con bastantes dolores, aunque no ha dicho nada, sus ojos ya aclaraban sus intenciones. Al final todo ha salido mas o menos bien

- Quería darte las gracias

- ¿EH? Déjame decirte que prefiero al Sirius pedante

- Solo diré esto una vez – Sirius mantuvo la mirada firme y fija en Snape – Perdóname la imprudencia que casi te costó la vida, se me fue de las manos, si no lo he hecho antes ha sido por que siempre creí que no te merecías mi arrepentimiento pero hoy me has demostrado que he estado, en ciertas cosas, equivocado, así que te brindo mi mano para que podamos dejar el pasado atrás

- Está bien – Snape después de pensárselo un momento decidió estrechar la mano que se le ofrecía – Emy siempre quiso que enterráramos el hacha de guerra

- Es una lástima que no esté aquí para verlo

- Déjame decirte que no lo estás haciendo tan mal como crees con los chicos, en mi asignatura están muy avanzados. Emy estará orgullosa de ti

- Por desgracia eso no lo sabré nunca


	48. La recta final

48. La recta final

Jueves y viernes pasaron rápido para dar paso al sábado del último partido. Harry les contó lo sucedido, evidentemente la versión que él creía como verdadera, a Ron y a Hermione. Aún así el pelirrojo se pilló un cabreo considerable, que Ginny intentó aplacar diciéndole, una y otra vez, que ella estaba bien, que debían centrarse en el partido y luego en los exámenes. No hubo práctica de magia antigua ese viernes, en su lugar Merlín les habló de transgredir los propios deseos para convertirlos en instintos básicos malignos, estaba claro que aquella charla se enfocaba directamente a Harry, por su comportamiento agresivo a la vez que justificado.

En el desayuno del sábado no dejaron de recibir comentarios de buena suerte o elogios porque estaban convencidos que iban a ganar pero los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor no lo tenían muy claro, así que cuando Harry atrapó la snich, a la media hora de comenzar el partido, toda la gente se echó encima de él.

Ahora sí que todo el mundo les felicitaba, incluso gente de Slytherin por un campeonato perfecto, tres partidos jugados, tres partidos ganados. Cuando Dumbledore le dio la copa de quidditch a Harry, éste la alzó al cielo y se lo dedicó a su tía, al menos una cosa había ido bien ese año. La fiesta duró todo el fin de semana y a Los Guardianes se les permitió descansar tranquilamente y disfrutar de su victoria, el lunes volverían a la normalidad, cambiando los días de entrenamiento de quidditch por días de estudio en la biblioteca.

Harry aprovechó ese fin de semana para pasear a solas con Ginny, después de mucho tiempo se sintieron por fin una pareja de novios de su edad, cogidos de la mano, sonriendo sin más, besándose tiernamente y empezando a darse cuenta de lo que Sirius llamaba subida brutal de hormonas. Para ambos era una situación extraña, se suponía que llevaban juntos mucho tiempo pero como siempre estaban rodeados de gente, aquella salida parecía de las primeras citas, con lo que eso acarrea, vestirse elegantemente para la ocasión, nervios en el estómago, vergüenza, falta de iniciativa y una permanente sonrisa tonta, que era imposible de borrar.

Como todo lo bueno se acaba pronto, el lunes trajo a los profesores con infinidad de trabajos para los de sexto pero para los de quinto llegó el pánico de la recta final para los exámenes TIMO. Ginny pasó a dormir seis horas diarias y encima las dormía mal, siempre con pesadillas de que no iba a ser capaz de abarcarlo todo. No se sabe muy bien si por ver así a su amiga o porque Hermione había aprendido a templar sus nervios, la Guardiana de Ravenclaw sacó una continencia asombrosa comparada con otros años. Era la encargada de aliviar ala pobre Ginnyy de organizar tanto su trabajo, como el de Ron y Harry, así que las horas de estudios se desarrollaban con una tranquilidad asombrosa para la época.

Llegó la semana de los exámenes, lunes por la mañana: Transformaciones, teórico, por la tarde: Transformaciones, práctico. Martes por la mañana: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por la tarde: Herbología. Miércoles por la mañana: Encantamientos, por la tarde: Pociones. Jueves por la mañana: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, teórico, por la tarde: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, práctico. Viernes por la mañana: Estudios no mágicos, por la tarde: Historia dela Magia. Hermionerepetía con asiduidad que echaba de menos Astrología, Runas Antiguas y, sobre todo, Aritmancia pero como este año le iban a tener muy ocupado y no eran obligatorias para la carrera que había elegido, no le habían dejado cogerlas como opcionales. Ron lamentaba no tener Adivinación a cambio de Historia, al menos en su antigua asignatura se podía inventar las contestaciones pero en esta todo eran fechas, datos y nombres, que le costaba una barbaridad recordar porque no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

El examen de Transformaciones les salió genial a los tres, tanto el teórico como el práctico, en el que no tuvieron ninguna dificultad con el hechizo "Apparition", que incluso Ginny tenía permiso especial para realizar. En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sin mayor problema con los centauros, aunque sí con el potro alado, al que era prácticamente imposible alimentar porque desde que sabía volar, no había manera de que se posase en tierra. Herbología salió bastante bien para la dificultad que acarreaba pero no como para nota alta, por supuesto para Hermione sí. En Encantamientos se sintieron como en el recreo, después de todos los entrenamientos, meditaciones y relajaciones, eran capaces de realizar un hechizo a la primera si no era demasiado complicado y según Merlín ya sabían todos los encantamientos dados desde primero hasta séptimo curso.

Pociones fue uno de esos exámenes hechos a mala idea para dejarte la vida trabajando dentro del poco tiempo que había para realizarlo. Consistía en entregar una poción bastante complicada, que para un mago experimentado tardaba unas dos horas y veinte minutos, y que ellos tendrían que entregar en dos horas y media. El examen ya no estaba previsto para saber cuántos ingredientes conocías, o las diferentes formas de cortar y añadir sustancias de todo tipo, el examen estaba destinado para saber quien era o no efectivo a la hora de realizar una poción, menos mal que ellos jugaban con ventaja porque fueron los únicos en igualar el resultado que se pedía. El jueves llegó para afrontar su examen favorito, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, los tres lo hicieron perfecto, tanto el de la mañana como el de la tarde, recibiendo la enhorabuena de Sirius a la hora dela cena. Yasolo quedaba Historia y Estudios no mágicos, ambas de desarrollar hasta el punto de que se les acabasela tinta. Elviernes hacía un calor sofocante, parecía que el tiempo se burlaba de los muchachos, sabiendo que se iban a pasar cinco horas escribiendo sin parar todas las preguntas que les plantearan en las dos últimas asignaturas. Estudios no mágicos fue bastante bien, la profesora puso una prueba muy fácil que todo el mundo agradeció pero Historia de la Magia, aquello era una auténtica venganza, la gente se miraba con cara de "Es un cabrón", ni una sola pregunta de test, cinco para desarrollar y otras cinco para nombrar las principales fechas, lugares y nombres de los cinco temas distintos a tratar, aquello era una locura.

A la hora y media, y cuando no llevaba mucho más de la mitad del examen, Harry ya no podía más, estaba agotado, no era capaz de escribir ni una palabra más, se le cerraban los ojos, su tensión caía en picado y su consciente se apagaba. Olió el perfume de su tía y creyó oírla, el calor le estaba haciendo delirar. Habían pasado siete meses y la imposible misión de soportar su ausencia no había avanzado mucho más. Sentía demasiadas veces la angustia de saber que se le estaba olvidando su rostro, que ya no recordaba con nitidez los típicos gestos de su cara. Quería retenerla sentada frente a él, cogiéndole con las dos manos, o revolviéndole el pelo. Echaba de menos que le dijese que le quería con toda el alma y verla por los pasillos, siempre bien vestida, caminado con ese aire de realeza y seguridad. Era horrible saber que ya no reconocía el sonido de sus tacones, o la palmada que daba al oír algo gracioso y aún peor, se estaba olvidando de su risa. No podía seguir pensando en aquello, tenía que terminar el examen. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero una sola imagen venía a su cabeza. Veía a su tía sentada frente a él estudiando, repasando los libros de Harry en el verano en que la conoció, la veía imitando el hechizo de Locomotor Mortis y riéndose con los nombres de ciertos hechizos, su visión se iba nublando para solo ver su silueta a contra luz.

- ¿Vas a dar un motivo a este tonto a las tres para que te suspenda? – Era su voz, la oía claramente en su cabeza

- ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

- ¿Aún sigues creyendo eso? Estoy contigo a cada paso que das, cariño. Que no me puedas ver, no significa que no esté ahí. Tú lo sabes por que lo sientes así

- Tía, te echo tanto de menos

- Lo sé, mi amor, te quiero mucho. Y ahora deseo que le hagas ver a ese indeseable de que pasta están hecha los Potter. Venga cariño, tú puedes

- ¡Potter! ¿Acaso está dormido? – La voz del profesor Wilcox mostraba triunfo

- Estaba concentrándome antes de que me interrumpiera – Contestó tajante Harry, luego bajo la cabeza y siguió escribiendo con una sonrisa en la cara

En la cena del viernes todo era griterío, gente que se consultaba resultados, otros que daban por zanjado cualquier tema de cualquier asignatura para planear las vacaciones y había quien festejaba el final de los exámenes durmiéndose encima de la mesa del comedor. Los cuatro Guardianes no tardaron en meterse en la cama aquella noche, estaban rendidos, al día siguiente se levantarían a la hora que les diera la gana y no harían absolutamente nada en todo el día. Pero los planes se chafaron cuando fueron llamados al despacho del director. Las órdenes eran seguir con las clases que quedaban a modo de repaso del año y, al terminar, entrenar todos los días con Merlín, con Sirius y con Remus. Estaba claro que no les daban un respiro. Al salir del despacho a Harry se le ocurrió una idea que, con un poco de suerte, quizás se le concediese, así que les dijo a todos que le esperaran abajo y volvió a llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Harry! ¿Se te ha olvidado algo? – Preguntó Dumbledore

- En realidad quería pedirle un favor

- Si está en mi mano, está hecho

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ginny, como no hemos salido en todo el año y la verdad es que hemos trabajado muchísimo, pues he pensado que quizá... Claro que entiendo la situación pero creo que a ella le gustaría mucho... Quinto es un año muy difícil y ha trabajo más que nadie...

- ¡Harry! Termina antes de que me haga más viejo, no creo que sea tan difícil decírmelo

- Sí, lo siento, quería saber si nos da permiso para salir a Hogsmeade

- Entiendo. Es cierto que este año habéis trabajado mucho y que ha sido un año complicado en general pero no puedo dejar que vayáis solos al pueblo

- No creo que nos pase nada, saben que este año no hay salidas

- Pero sí puede haber espías. Haremos una cosa, que os acompañen Sirius, Remus y Arabella, sino no podréis salir

- ¡Claro! Que ellos vengan con nosotros ¿Entonces podemos salir?

- Sí, podéis salir

- Gracias profesor, seguro que a ella le encantará

Harry se lo dijo a Hermione y a Ron pero a Ginny no le dijeron nada para que fuese una sorpresa. Y lo fue, la joven pelirroja se puso como loca al saber donde iban. Pasaron el día viendo tiendas, paseando por las calles bajo el calor del reciente verano, tomando unas jarras de hidromiel bien fría y visitando la casa de los gritos, en donde recordaron viejos tiempos. Ginny estaba como una niña con zapatos nuevos, estaba siendo un día magnifico, los regalos le había encantado, sobre todo el de Harry, un nuevo libro de Pablo Neruda que ella le había pedido, y no paraba de reírse de todos los chistes que su hermano y Remus contaban. La vuelta al castillo le estaba costando pero Harry se ocupó que también fuese especial, se cogieron de la mano y caminaron a distancia de los demás para tener algo de intimidad.

- No puedo creerme que vaya a hacer un año que me fui a realizar mi viaje

- Es verdad, ya ha pasado un año – Exclamó Harry – Un año del ataque

- Tuvo que ser horrible, siento no haber estado contigo

- Hubiese sido más horrible que te pasara algo, como aquella pobre niña ¿Cuándo parará todo esto?

- Sé que te parecerá espantoso que te diga esto pero no sé si quiero que termine, eso significa muchas cosas Harry. De momento prefiero estar todo el día de atrás para delante con los entrenamientos, que vernos involucrados en un ataque, este año al menos no ha habido ninguno, ni espero que lo haya

- Sé que si se produce un nuevo ataque en el colegio lo cerrarán, por eso este año las medidas de seguridad han sido extremadas

- Y te olvidas de Merlín, está aquí por eso mismo, creo que él y Dumbledore mantienen al colegio lejos de todo mal

- Sí, tienes razón pero en breves nos vamos o por lo menos eso creo. No he hablado con Sirius de las vacaciones aún, yo quiero volver España pero no sé si él está preparado

- Ojalá pueda ir contigo, al menos unos días

- ¿Crees que no podremos pasar todo el verano juntos?

- No lo sé, las cosas en casa no son iguales, dependerá de cómo esté Percy

- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?

- Ella dice que está mejor y que tiene muchas ganas de vernos, incluso le comentó a mi madre que te invitara a ti y Hermione para que vengáis a casa después del colegio pero ni Ron ni yo les hemos confirmado nada de momento

- Tampoco estaría mal pasar un mes en La Madriguera y otro en España

- La verdad es que eso me haría mucha ilusión. Hecho de menos a mis padres y con los tiempos que corren, a veces temo que sea la última vez que los vea

- No digas eso, no dejaré que les pase nada a tus padres, les quiero como a mi propia familia

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco

- ¿De qué habláis chicos? – Intervino Sirius acercándose a ellos

- De las vacaciones ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó el ahijado

- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

- Pues no estaría mal pasar un mes en La Madriguera y el otro en España – Harry tentaba a su padrino para saber si le parecía buena idea

- Entonces eso es lo que haremos, si a Molly y a Arthur no les importa

- Mis padres ya me lo habían propuesto – Dijo Ginny más contenta que unas castañuelas

- Entonces contéstales que de acuerdo y que muchas gracias

Dos días antes de marcharse les volvieron a citar a los cuatro en el despacho del director. Allí estaban Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Dumbledore y Merlín, mantenían una conversación muy animada cuando ellos llegaron, incluso parecía que estaban discutiendo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Hermione

- Estábamos tratando vuestras vacaciones – Contestó el director

- Y yo que creía que eso sería asunto nuestro – Bromeó Ron entre risas pero al ver la cara de los mayores, se le borró la sonrisa – Perdón, sólo era una broma

- No, si yo estoy de acuerdo conque ya habéis tenido suficiente y que meréis un descanso pero, al parecer, no es así – Sirius estaba bastante alterado

- ¿No nos quedaremos aquí? – Preguntó Ginny – Yo quiero ver a mi familia

- Y yo a la mía – Se quejó Hermione

- En tu caso, Hermione, no es tan fácil como tú te piensas – Merlín le hablaba con un tono muy conciliador, presagio que venía un inconveniente – Supongo que lo primero es la seguridad de tus padres y tú, por ser quien eres, en cuanto salgas de aquí, serás espiada. No debes ir a tu casa, tendrás que ver a tus padres en otras condiciones

- No me lo puedo creer, llevo todo el año para verlos y ahora me decís que no va a ser posible

- Quizás puedan ir a La Madriguera – Arabella intentó suavizar las cosas

- ¿Cómo? Además, al regresar también les pueden seguir y nada habrá valido la pena

- Se puede preparar para ellos un transporte por chimenea – Explicó Dumbledore viendo con Hermione se derrumbaba en la silla y negaba con la cabeza sabiendo que iba a ser muy difícil – Lo siento chicos, las cosas no están nada bien ahí fuera

- ¿Entonces vamos a La Madriguera todos? – Preguntó Harry mirando a su padrino

- Pues yo de momento no, irá con vosotros Merlín, al parecer debo quedarme para tramitar la protección del castillo. Por supuesto no estoy de acuerdo con ello, prometí no separarme de ti

- Serán solo tres días – A Dumbledore no le gustaba la insistencia de su profesor – Después te reunirás con ellos

- ¿Y por qué no se quedan los cuatro hasta que puedan irse juntos? – Preguntó Remus con tono de inocencia

- El tren parte pasado mañana y ellos deben cogerlo, no pueden dar muestras de nada anormal, tenemos que guardar las apariencias – Explicó Merlín

- ¿Iremos en agosto a España? – Preguntó Harry

- Eso ya se verá

- A mi casa llegas en la moto ¿No? – Preguntó impaciente Ron a Sirius, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para mayor alegría del pelirrojo

La respuesta de Merlín no fue muy bien aceptada por el muchacho, llevaba tiempo deseando volver, quería recuperar su vida allí, sabía que era duro al no estar Emy pero también sabía que era donde más cerca estaría de ella.

Al día siguiente el humor de los chicos estaba por el suelo. Ron no quería separarse de Mione pero sabía que ella añoraba a sus padres, así que entendía que no estuviese contenta. Ginny se sentía intranquila, hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía premoniciones ni presentimientos, quizás por que no le afloraban cuando tenía la cabeza llena de otras miles de cosas pero ahora volvían y todo eran visiones de cada persona que tocaba, y eso le estaba dejando agotada. También tenía sueños muy extraños, llegaba a casa y todo era diferente, era otra casa pero en el fondo sabía que era su hogar, no entendía qué podía significar aquello pero no le daba buena espina.

Hermione se encontraba contrariada, no vería a sus padres, motivo que le amargaba, pero por otro lado podría disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con Ron, que ya era hora. Era el primer año que terminaba realmente cansada, con lo que se consoló en que, al menos, descansaría unos días bajo la siempre extrema protección de la madre de Ron.

Harry por su parte, estaba de un humor de perros, había visto rondar de nuevo a Malfoy cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. Desde la pelea sentía un odio aún más intenso hacia él y, con su sola presencia, la cara de Harry oscurecía como lo había hecho en su díala de Emy. Esamisma tarde se le encontró en el aula de enfrente de donde se habían peleado, buscaba algo y no sabía que podía ser. Le estuvo espiando durante al menos diez minutos, hasta que vio cómo se fijaba en dos mesas y unas marcas en el suelo.

- ¿Has venido aquí a buscar más pelea?

- Déjame en paz, Potter, da gracias de estar todavía vivo pero con un poco de suerte, quizá el año que viene Gryffindor tenga que buscar a otro buscador

- Eres un pobre iluso, Malfoy, a parte de ser vomitivo – Harry se acercó hasta casi tocar nariz con nariz – Te voy a decir esto por última vez, ya que después será imposible que escuches nada, no te acerques a Ginny porque no respondo, creo que ya te lo demostré

Malfoy se limitó a mirarle con desprecio y a escupir en el suelo, luego se marchó. Harry se quedó mirando lo que tanto buscaba Draco, entonces vio la sangre seca en el pupitre y debajo de este, en el suelo, otra macha marrón oscuro. Aquello no encajaba con la explicación que le habían dado de lo sucedido, se suponía que nadie había entrado en aquella aula ¿O sí?

Pero el peor día lo tuvo Sirius. No hacía más que pensar "Se lo prometí, no le puedo dejar solo". Por otro lado salía el Sirius racional "Solo serán tres días y les acompaña Merlín, no pasará nada". Entre tanto pensamiento no vio que la nueva profesora se acercaba a él, aunque ella tampoco se percató de la presencia de su amigo, apenas veía por las lágrimas ¡PUM! La carpeta que ella llevaba cayó al suelo desperdigando todos los pergaminos que contenía, mientras que los libros de Sirius se fueron al suelo de golpe provocando un enorme escándalo.

- Lo siento, Lie, no miraba por donde iba – Se disculpó él agachándose de cuclillas muy cerca de ella – Deja que yo recoja todo ¿Estás llorando? ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No, no es nada

- Pero Lie ¿Qué sucede? – Sirius dejó todo en el suelo, la agarró con las dos manos por los brazos y la levantó – Venga dímelo, no será para tanto

- De verdad que no es nada, tengo que marcharme – Lie no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento

- No dejo que te vayas si no me dedicas una sonrisa – Sirius levantó el mentón de ella suavemente y le apartó el pelo de la cara - ¡LIE!

Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Llevaba dos meses diciéndoles que estaba muy patosa. Primero fue la fractura del dedo gordo de la mano izquierda, producida por golpearse contra el pico de la mesa de su despacho. Luego una cojera por un esguince, se torció el tobillo en un escalón falso. Hacía dos semanas comenzó a llevar el brazo en cabestrillo por una rotura fibrilar del antebrazo, según ella producida por una mala postura a la hora de dormir, y, cuando aún no se había quitado el pañuelo que le mandola enfermera Pomfrey, una brecha en la frente con un moretón considerable, que se había hecho con la puerta de su armario, si hasta le habían puesto el mote de profesora de cristal. Pero aquello era muy difícil de excusar, en su mejilla había claramente marcada una mano.

Sirius comenzó a atar cabos y en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de lo obvio, Wilcox la estaba maltratando. Una indignación fue creciendo en él, había sido un imbécil por no darse cuenta antes, solo pudo preguntar una cosa antes de salir corriendo en busca de aquel ser tan pusilánime.

- ¿Ha sido él?

- NO, NO, DE VERDAD QUE ÉL NO HA TENIDO NADA QUE VER

Pero los ojos de la profesora decían todo lo contrario, Sirius no había visto tanto miedo en una mirada en toda su vida. Se fijó de nuevo en los cinco dedos marcados en su rostro y en las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla y salió de allí corriendo. Llegó al despacho de Wilcox y abrió la puerta de golpe sin llamar.

- Aquí no eres bien recibido, así que márchate ex presidiario

- Maldito cobarde de mierda

Sirius sacó el puño desde atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo, estampándoselo en el pómulo y tirándole al suelo.

- Serás hijo de puta ¿cómo te atreves a ponerle la mano encima?

- No sabes lo que dices, mi vida no es asunto tuyo – Wilcox se puso de pie y sonrió - ¿Estás celoso porque ella está conmigo y dejó de beber los vientos por ti?

- Además de ser detestable eres un puto necio, no mereces el aire que respiras – Sirius fue hacia él pero el otro comenzó a bordear la mesa en dirección a la puerta – Me lo esperaba ¿Vas a huir, cobarde de mierda?

- ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? – Entró gritando Snape

- ¡SEVERUS! Este loco a entrado en mi despacho y se ha puesto a soltar puñetazos sin más ni más – Dijo Wilcox con aire de inocente

- Sirius, pensé que ya tendrías superada tu chulería

- No me vengas con hostias. Aquí, tu amigo, ha estado maltratando a Lie y si no te lo crees ¿Por qué no vas a ver la marca que ha dejado de su mano en la mejilla?

Los ojos de Snape cambiaron al momento, se posaron en los de Wilcox y comprendió que la acusación era cierta.

- Si eso es verdad, date por muerto – La voz profunda del profesor de pociones salió desde el fondo de su alma

- Vosotros no lo entendéis, a las mujeres hay que enseñarlas, reeducarlas en ciertos sentidos

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Gritó Snape

Ambos profesores se acercaron para ajustar cuentas con aquel miserable pero Wilcox sacó su varita pillando desprevenidos a ambos profesores. Snape paró en seco pero Sirius siguió adelante.

- Será un placer matarte de una vez – Sonrió y apuntó a su agresor – Avada Kedavra

El rayo verde salió disparado en dirección a Sirius, éste no hizo absolutamente nada ya que, a medio metro antes de alcanzarle, salió una especie de burbuja que atrapó la maldición y la convirtió en humo con olor a lavanda. La impresión fue absoluta, dejando a ambos profesores absortos y fue ahí donde Wilcox aprovechó la ocasión para salir corriendo, ya que su única baza ya estaba descubierta y no quería acabar con sus huesos en Azkaban.

Snape sacó su varita y echó a correr detrás de él. Sirius le imitó, aunque estaba demasiado impresionado en un primer momento. La desgracia es que eran las diez de la noche, todos los alumnos estaban recogidos en sus casas y la mayoría de los profesores estaban metidos en sus despachos. Eran ellos tres, Snape, Wilcox y Sirius quienes tenían que realizar las guardias aquella noche hasta las dos de la madrugada, así que era casi imposible que a Wilcox se le pudiese impedirla salida. Lesperseguían bastante rápido, estaba claro que era un buen atleta, pero ellos no se quedaban atrás. Sabían que no debían dejar que llegara más allá del portón, ya que sino desaparecería. Aún no había caído la noche, veían perfectamente que era allí a donde se dirigía y cada vez estaba más cerca de él. Sirius se repetía una y otra vez "Corre más rápido, corre más rápido" y parecía que daba resultado, en medio minuto le alcanzaría. El portón se veía cada vez más cercano, tenía que llegar antes como fuese "Más rápido, más rápido".

- NO DEJES QUE ESCAPE – Gritó Snape desde atrás

- ALOJOMORA – Ordenó Wilcox para que la puerta se abriese

- IMPEDIMENTA

Gritó Sirius pero Wilcox se agachó esquivando el hechizo que chocó en el portón y dejó de abrirse. Aún así se deslizó como una serpiente por el minúsculo hueco que dejaba la puerta y acto seguido desapareció.


	49. Bienvenidos a La Madriguera

49. Bienvenidos a La Madriguera

- No me puedo creer que ya estemos llegando a la estación – Exclamó Ron viendo Londres a lo lejos – Es el trayecto más corto que recuerdo

- Ron, es la misma hora de siempre – Exclamó Hermione mientras leía un artículo del Profeta

- ¿Sí? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

- Será porque te has pasado tres cuartos del camino comiendo con el otro saco sin fondo – Dijo Ginny mirando a Merlín, que aún se relamía de todas las golosinas que se había comido

- ¿Eso es Londres? ¡Por Excalibur! Sí que es un pueblo grande – Exclamó Merlín mirando anonadado la gran ciudad

Eso les bastó a Harry y a Ron para reírse hasta la llegada ala estación. Despuésllegó el alboroto de siempre, cargar con todos los bultos y con los animales. Por supuesto que el recién compositor novel no quiso dejar su súper teclado sintetizador en el colegio, así que lo había reducido y guardado en el baúl, que este año pesaba bastante menos por saber utilizar bien los hechizos sin que se les pudiese detectar. Los cinco salieron de los últimos del tren, se dirigieron a donde les esperaban los señores Weasley para dejar sus baúles e irse a despedir de sus amigos. Merlín en cambio se quedó allí con ellos, con la expresión de un niño pequeño y provinciano que nunca había visto la gran ciudad ni una estación de tren como aquella. Arthur y Molly se miraban extrañados, no sabían que los chicos fuesen a venir con un desconocido, aunque su cara les sonaba bastante.

- Disculpe ¿Le sucede algo? – Terminó por preguntar la madre de Ron y Ginny

- Es lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida y eso que he visto muchas cosas, sí que han evolucionado los humanos, primero el tren y ahora esto, verdaderamente increíble

- ¿A usted también le asombran los muggles? Personalmente encuentro encantador ciertos inventos suyos – Añadió amablemente el marido

- Deben perdonarme, aún no me he presentado. Ustedes deben ser los señores Weasley, yo soy Merlín

Ni una sola palabra pudieron articular ante aquella presentación. Al momento llegaron los cuatro muchachos y viendo la cara que tenían los mayores, detectaron cual era el motivo.

- Mamá, papá, él es Merlín, está un poco cambiado desde que le visteis – Explicó Ron viendo al anciano vestido con un traje de chaqueta y con corbata – La chicas creyeron que sería mejor vestirle así para no llamar tanto la atención pero esa barba delataría a cualquiera

- Más lo haría si fuese como va vestido normalmente – Refunfuñó Hermione – Creo Ron que tus padres están un poco asombrados

- ¿Merlín? – Repitió Molly – Lo siento, no sé qué decir

- Si no es molestia, les rogaría que me permitiesen pasar unos días en su hogar – Dijo el anciano atentamente mientras besaba cortésmente su mano

- Faltaría más – Exclamó Arthur Weasley estrechado con vigor la mano del mago – Para nosotros será un honor compartir nuestro humilde hogar y nuestra mesa con usted. Espero que podamos tener conversaciones interesantes en estos días, no siempre se acoge un sabio en una casa

- Después de ver esto – Merlín miró a su alrededor - Creo que el sabio será usted, si puede me pone al día de estos avances tan magníficos

- ¡Oh! Será un placer, un verdadero placer. Venga por aquí, el coche nos está esperando

- No sabía que tuviésemos coche – Le dijo Ginny a Ron

- Ni yo

Al salir al aparcamiento vieron que el coche que les esperaba no era otro que el de Emy. A Harry se le nubló la cara al saber que Sirius les había enviado el coche para que ellos fuesen a buscarles y luego poder ir con él a España, este año al parecer llegarían en barco, como a Emy le hubiese gustado.

Los siete se instalaron cómodamente en él, con todos sus bultos detrás, ya se había encargado el señor Weasley de adecuar mágicamente el coche parala ocasión. Hacíauna tarde fabulosa y a petición de Merlín dieron una vuelta por Londres antes de salir a las afueras e ir en dirección aLa Madriguera. Allápor donde pasaran salía una conversación de alguna curiosidad del paisaje o de algún pueblo, o de cómo se vivía actualmente. Sacaba más partido Merlín del señor Weasley que viceversa pero a ambos se les veía igual de ilusionados por aquella conversación sin final sobre todos y cada uno de los aspectos dela vida. Porfin el padre de Ron había encontrado a alguien que escuchara todas sus ideas locas sobre la vida, sus costumbres y sus artefactos.

Tres horas de diálogo ininterrumpido que se intensificó al llegar aLa Madriguera. A Merlínle parecía la edificación más original y extraordinaria que había visto nunca, por supuesto los dueños lo tomaron como una auténtico halago. Los muchachos llevaban ya más de media hora dormidos, entre el viaje, las vueltas en coche y el montón de golosinas consumidas en el tren, cayeron redondos todos, unos encima de otros. Al parar el automóvil en el jardín, Ginny se despertó sobresaltada y con ello Harry. Ambos se miraban fijamente mientras hablaban sin emitir un solo sonido.

- "Sucede algo, no sé lo que es pero presiento peligro"

- "¿Estás segura, Gin?"

- "No, quizás solo ha sido un mal sueño... pero por si acaso"

- "Tendré preparada la varita, haz tú lo mismo, ya aviso yo a Ron y Hermione"

Ginny salió del coche para ayudar a su madre. Miró la casa, la había echado de menos, a simple vista se veía igual de acogedora que siempre pero algo había cambiado, la casa era más oscura.

- Tengo una estofado de ternera preparado para la cena ¿Le gusta?

- Por supuesto

- Mi madre es una gran cocinera – Intentó decir Ron entre bostezos – Será mejor que saque mi baúl porque tengo un hambre voraz. Hemos tardado mucho en llegar

- Y eso que no sabes lo que se ha comido tu hijo en el tren – Dijo Hermione pasando al lado de Molly y haciéndola sonreír

- Es una receta de una muy buena amiga... he hecho la receta de tu tía, Harry

- Gracias, me encantará probarlo – Se fue hacía Ginny y vio lo mismo que ella – Tu casa a oscurecido

- Eso parece

Los siete entraron por la puerta de la cocina, allí estaba Percy, de pie e inmóvil. Tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa fría en la cara que heló a los cuatro muchachos.

- Hola Percy ¿Qué tal estás? – Ginny fue hacia él para abrazarle aunque su interior le gritaba que debía alejarse de allí

- ¡Qué bien que habéis venido los cuatro! Tengo una enorme sorpresa para vosotros – Percy sacó la varita y, con un movimiento certero, abrió las puertas correderas que dan acceso al salón

De inmediato, un frío estremecedor congeló todos los corazones dela sala. Ginnyera la que más cerca estaba de la puerta y la que ante oyó los gritos en su cabeza. Una vez más sonó la risa estridente de Voldemort, los malos recuerdos querían apoderarse de ella pero por primera vez cambió la imagen y el sonido que le producía estar cerca de un dementor. Vio a Emy, sonriéndola y susurrando "Ellos no podrán contigo, el amor siempre vence al odio".

- Expecto Patronum – De la varita de Ginny salió un gran fénix de humo dorado que arremetió contra el primer dementor

- ¡Es una trampa! – Exclamó Arthur Weasley abriendo la puerta por donde habían entrado y comprobando que había muchos más fuera – Estamos rodeados

- Merlín, Ron, salir con él al jardín y ocuparos de ellos – Ordenó Harry solo para callar las voces de sus padres en su cabeza. Luego los gritos cesaron y vio y oyó a su tía "Demuestra tu poder cariño, no permitas que nadie salga herido" – Hermione, tú, Ginny y yo no ocuparemos de estos

Molly había caído desmayada al suelo, así que no iba ser de gran ayuda. El Patronum de Hermione, un caballo alado enorme, derrotó a dos de golpe. El gran ciervo con cornamenta fuerte, puntiaguda y larga se llevó a otros dos en el primer ataque y fue haciendo hueco para revelar que en el salón, al menos, había otros treinta dementores.

El fénix de Ginny se encarga de dispersarlos desde el techo mientras atacaba a alguno para convertir en humo negro. Tanto el caballo como el ciervo, se compenetraban a la perfección, dando coces uno se los brindaba a la cornamenta del otro y así. Pero era difícil mantener la concentración mientras Percy les lanzaba hechizos, debían abandonar la cocina y cerrar las puertas para derrotar primero a los dementores. Fue Ginny la que se ocupó de su hermano y le dejó encerrado allí con su madre, después volvió a conjurar el hechizo Patronum y acompañó de nuevo a Harry y a Hermione en su lucha. No solo era monstruoso estar delante de ellos y luchar por salvar la vida en una trampa que jamás hubiesen imaginado, a cada ataque destruían todo lo que se ponía por delante, La Madriguera, a la que todos consideraban el perfecto hogar, estaba siendo arrasada.

Fuera las cosas no iban mucho mejor, el Patronum de Ron era el más grande y destructor de todos, atacaba con inteligencia y estrategia, viva imagen de su dueño, aún así, nunca hubiese pensado que tendría a más de cien dementores en su jardín. A Merlín no le hacía falta ningún Patronum para destruirlos, conque su vara de pura magia se hundiese dentro de la capucha ya estaban convertidos en humo negro, pero eran demasiados para el anciano y el pobre señor Weasley hacía lo que podía. Por órdenes de Ron, se habían unido y peleaban de espaldas, así no tendría que cubrir su retaguardia pero eso implicaba que ninguno de los tres puntos podría fallar, ya que no se darían cuenta de la caída de uno de ellos. Llevaban al menos media hora cuando Arthur no pudo más y cayó al suelo, Ron no podía dejar de luchar y mucho menos Merlín, que no tenía a nadie para defenderlo.

- ¡HARRY! MI PADRE HA CAIDO, NECESITO A UNO MÁS, NOS QUEDAN UNOS CINCUENTA

- Yo iré, Harry, aquí solo quedan diez – Ginny saltó por la ventana rota del salón y fue directa hacia ellos pero tenía que abrirse paso entre los dementores – Expecto Patronum

Su fénix salió disparado derribando a tres de golpe como si fuese una fecha que les hubiese atravesado. "ATACA" gritó de nuevo la pelirroja haciendo pasillo entre ellos y corriendo tanto como le dieron sus piernas para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su padre tendido en el suelo. El pájaro de humo dorado no permitió que nadie tocara al padre de la muchacha, mientras que ella se esforzaba en mantener la concentración para mantener al pájaro y para crear, con su varita, una vara igual quela de Merlín.

Una de las tácticas que habían ensayado durante este curso era ser capaces de mantener varios hechizos hechos a la vez y aquella estaba siendo una prueba de fuego. La varita de Ginny se convirtió en una larga vara con la que pudo atacar a los dementores a la vez que su fénix se deshacía de quien fuese a por el caído. Aunque ella la movía con suma destreza, se arrepintió de las veces que había renegado por tanto entrenamiento.

A los diez minutos llegó Harry que se ocupó, junto con Ron y Ginny, de los veinte que debían de quedar. La lucha había sido feroz, el enorme dragón brillante de Ron era capaz de moverse con agilidad pero no había podido evitar derribar varias paredes del segundo piso dela casa. Aúnasí Ron estaba tremendamente satisfecho de su papel en aquella batalla. El señor Weasley, caído en el suelo e inconsciente tenía una pierna rota y un brazo dislocado. Merlín estaba agotado tirado encima del césped, la juventud que había recuperado durante este tiempo en Hogwarts, se había ido al traste en una hora. Tenía demasiado años para luchar durante tanto tiempo con su vara, excesivo esfuerzo físico para su edad. Harry le ayudó a levantarse, se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

- No hay duda que eres un gran líder, estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho y ella también lo está

- Ginny lo presintió, pudimos evitarlo

- No, Harry, esto, una vez más, estaba escrito con tinta imborrable en tu destino, ni si quiera yo pude impedirlo sabiendo que aquí habitaba el mal – El anciano abrazó al muchacho - Intenta que las cosas no vayan a peor, iré a buscarles a todos

- Espera – Harry le miró con los ojos brillantes – ¿Impediste a propósito que Sirius viniese?

- Sí

- ¿Por qué?

- No hubiese hecho falta ni que le tocase un dementor, Sirius hubiese muerto de pena al ver de nuevo a Emy morir dentro de su cabeza. Me he tomado la licencia de borrar esas líneas, a cambio tendré que escribir otras

- Gracias, gracias por no quitármelo a él

- Ayuda a tu suegro a entrar en casa y haz lo posible para mantener el equilibrio, no permitas que las fuerzas se desaten, al menos no de momento

- Está bien

Harry no entendió del todo las palabras de Merlín, que desapareció en un instante, luego fue hacia el señor Weasley, que seguía tendido en el suelo. Ginny estaba curándolo cuando levantó la vista y se fue corriendo hacia la casa.

- Suelta a tu madre, Percy - Hermione estaba agotada y asustada por la mirada del muchacho. Llevaba bastante rato amenazándola con que si daba un paso más la mataría, ella sabía que su reacción, al verse acorralado, sería peor – No creo que te atrevas a matar a tu propia madre

- Tienes razón ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería? – Preguntó irónicamente mientras veía como Molly se rompía en pedazos por la tracción de su hijo – Ella no será quien me ayude a salir de aquí...

Con un movimiento rápido, tiró a su madre en dirección a Hermione, que se agachó al instante para recogerla pero no llegó. Percy le agarró de los pelos y le aplastó su varita en la sien, haciendo que la de ella cayera al suelo.

- Serás tú quien lo haga – Soltó una carcajada y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia al puerta – ¡Vaya, Hermione! Ya no eres una niña, seguro que mi hermano Ronnie no sabe qué hacer contigo

- ¡SUÉLTALA! – Ron entró en la cocina, miraba enfurecido a su hermano escuchando sus palabras

- ¿Ves, Hermione? ¿Qué haces con alguien como él? No desarrolló su inteligencia, se lo impidió su propio menosprecio

- Protector Focaris – Ron no iba a permitir que él desapareciese de allí con Hermione - ¡SUÉLTALA!

- ¡RONNIE! Y yo que me pensaba ir sin despedirme, haber si no vas a ser tan tonto como yo creía

- ESLA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUETE LO DIGO – Un asco crecía en su interior junto con la insoportable idea de ver como la tocaba - ¡SUÉLTALA!

- Percy, esto no conduce a ningún lado, no queremos hacerte daño, sabemos que no eres tú – Ginny llegaba a la cocina agotada y con la respiración entrecortada – Será mejor que sueltes a Hermione y que te rindas, yo puedo curarte

- Tú tuviste la oportunidad de dar tu vida por mi señor, un honor que se les da a muy pocos - Percy miraba a su hermana fijamente – Mi querida Ginny, debes aprender que no existe ni el bien ni el mal, solo el poder y aquellos suficientemente fuertes para ejercerlo. Es mi señor el que nos alzará a la gloria a todos los magos, es mi señor el que nos colocará en el sitio que nos corresponde. Únete a nosotros, tu fuerza es inmensa y será aún más grande junto a él

- No sabes lo que dices, hijo, él es solo un asesino, un destructor de familias –La señora Weasley, de rodillas en el suelo, lloraba sin cesar – Mira a tu alrededor, ve lo que un día fue tu hogar, lo has destruido por un miserable

- NO HABLES ASI DE ÉL O TENDRÉ QUE CASTIGARTE

- TÚ JAMÁS TOCARÁS A MI MADRE – Ron temblaba de cólera - ¡SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!

- ¿No decías que era la última vez que me avisabas? – Percy apretó aún más fuerte a Hermione oprimiéndola el pecho con su codo y sobándola con la mano – Quizás después de este pequeño asunto, podamos quedar a solas, querida, no me gustaría quedarme con las ganas de seguir conociendo tu cuerpo

El suelo comenzó a temblar, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar un fuerte viento. Harry llegó cargando con el señor Weasley, estaba inconsciente y con muy mal aspecto, lo sentó en una silla junto a la esquina para que no se cayese, de inmediato llegó Molly para ver el estado de su marido.

- Por favor, Percy – Ginny lloraba al igual que su madre – Déjame que te cure, abandona esta locura, nadie te lo echará en cara, entendemos que no eres tú, yo pasé por lo mismo

- Nunca he sido más autentico que ahora ¿Acaso os pensabais que podría soportar ser mediocre como él? No creerías, madre, que me conformaría con un empleo de mierda como el del fracasado de tu marido – Percy miró asqueado a su padre – No soporto llevar ni su apellido, no quiero que me relacionen con él. ¡Oh, no! Yo he nacido para ser grande, he luchado toda mi vida para serlo, no quiero rodearme de gente vulgar e inculta como vosotros – Percy clavó aún más la varita en la sien de Hermione – Aunque tú no, mi vida, tú estás a mi altura

- Yo jamás he estado a la altura del barro – Contestó Hermione con pura repugnancia

- Quizá si te lanzó un Cruciatus directo al cerebro, dejes de ser tan inteligente y te vuelvas un poco más sumisa

El suelo ya se movía como en un terremoto, aparecieron grietas, la madera crujía y el viento soplaba en la casa como si estuviesen afuera. Sonó un trueno y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

- Percy, yo que tú soltaba a Hermione, antes de que tu hermano provoque un desastre aún mayor – Amenazó Harry que no sabía qué hacer – Si hubieses sido cualquier otro, ya te habríamos atacado, no queremos hacerte daño

- Hijo, por favor, abandona esta locura – Molly comenzó a acercarse a él

- Más vale que no des un paso más – Percy miraba enfurecido a su madre – NI UN PASO MÁS

Pero Molly continuó caminado hacia él. Ron mantenía la varita firme pero estaba ciego de ira, Harry también, Ginny lloraba y negaba con la cabeza y Hermione solo rezaba para que su novio no perdiese la cordura e hiciese algo de lo que se arrepintiese toda su vida.

- Te dije que te parases, CRUCIO – Con un rápido movimiento desvió la varita de Hermione a su madre para lanzar el maleficio

- PROTECTOR – Gritó Ginny cubriendo a su madre con una burbuja en donde rebotó el hechizo alcanzando a Hermione, que chilló de puro dolor

- AVADA KEDAVRA – Percy lanzó la maldición imperdonable al ver como Ron se lanzaba contra él para luego repetirla contra Hermione - AVADA KEDAVRA

- MAXIMUS REFLEXUS MAGIA

- MAXIMUS REFLEXUS MAGIA

- MAXIMUS REFLEXUS MAGIA – Ron no moriría sin antes salvar a Hermione

Harry y Ginny habían dicho a la vez los hechizos protegiendo así a Ron mientras que él solo se preocupó de salvar a su novia. Que tres Guardianes lanzasen el mismo hechizo de protección a la vez, fue suficiente para que ambos rayos mortales rebotaran en el campo de fuerza y fuesen a parar al medio de la frente y el corazón de Percy. Calló fulminado al suelo, tirando con él a Hermione que gritaba sin cesar.

- ¡NOOOOO! – El lamento de Molly dejó encogido los corazones de todo los presentes

- Mione, Mione ¿Estás bien? – Ron la levantó y la abrazó

- ¡Oh, Ron! ¡Qué hemos hecho! – Hermione miraba como Molly abrazaba a su hijo muerto

- No podía dejar que te matase – Ron, por primera vez en su vida, se dio licencia para llorar delante de alguien – Si él no... yo no quería... matar a mi hermano

- Él ya no era nuestro hermano, Ron – Ginny, desolada, intentaba que su madre se separase de Percy – Nuestro hermano murió el día que fue secuestrado, le mató Voldemort y nosotros nos ocuparemos de acabar con él

Durante más de media hora las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Ron, sentado en una esquina, se lamentaba una y otra vez a Harry por la atrocidad que había hecho. Hermione intentaba consolar ala señora Weasleysin grandes resultados mientras ella recuperaba el ritmo cardiaco. Ginny estaba curando a su padre una y otra vez, ya que perdía la concentración y tenía que empezar de nuevo. El señor Weasley había estado muy cerca de ser besado por un dementor y ahora estaba en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

- Mi padre no quiere despertar por no ver como dos de sus hijos han matado a un tercero – Ron, acurrucado en una esquina, estaba destrozado - ¿Cómo miraré de nuevo a mi madre a la cara? Y mis hermanos... Me llamarán asesino ¿De qué ha servido convertirnos en Guardianes sino somos capaces de proteger a nuestra propia familia?

- Ron, no pienses eso, nos iba a matar, Ginny tiene razón, él ya no era Percy

Molly se levantó de la silla y fue directa hacia su hijo menor. Cayó de rodillas ante él, le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó. Ambos lloraban sin consuelo pero si no hubiese sido por ese abrazo, Ron jamás hubiese vuelto a mirar a la cara a su madre. Al mismo tiempo que el señor Weasley volvía en sí, aparecieron allí bastantes miembros de La Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore, Merlín, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Snape, Krum y, sobre todo, Fred, George, Charlie y Bill Weasley. Todos se quedaron mudos al ver el panorama. Sirius abrazó a Harry nada más verse, parecía que necesitaba comprobar el estado de su ahijado tocándole la cara, los hombros y preguntándole una y otra vez si se encontraba bien.

El señor Weasley tenía entre sus brazos a su hija menor, que ya no había podido contenerse más y había roto en un ataque de nervios. Ninguno de los cuatro hijos mayores dijo nada al ver el cadáver de Percy, simplemente apartaron la vista y se unieron o con su madre, o con su padre. El tiempo calmó los ánimos y comenzaron las explicaciones de lo ocurrido, luego llegaron las malas noticias. Se sabía que unos cincuenta mortífagos venían directos a La Madriguera, así que se había avisado a todos los miembros de la orden y a parte del cuerpo de aurores del ministerio. No tenían mucho tiempo con lo que decidieron que sería mejor que, ya que el señor Weasley estaba aún muy débil, debía quedarse con su mujer y los chicos escondidos en algún lugar en donde no les encontraran, pero los cuatro Guardianes no se irían de allí, se quedarían a luchar, les gustase o no a los mayores.

- Aún no es hora de que te enfrentes con él – Le dijo serio Merlín a Harry

- Lo sea o no, no voy a irme, no puedes pedirme que no plante cara después de lo que ha sucedido hoy, porque no lo haré, ni ellos tampoco

- Lo siento, Dumbledore, tus chicos tienen exceso de agallas

- De acuerdo, no me agrada que estéis aquí pero al menos permanecer juntos y al lado de Sirius

- Vale – Dijeron los cuatro como aprobación

- Ron, Ginny, que el rencor no os ciegue porque entonces seréis presas fáciles – Aconsejó Merlín como otras tantas veces – Quiero que sepáis los cuatro que estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido vuestro instructor y aún más de haberos conocido. No me cabe la más mínima duda que salvaréis a este mundo de su horrible amenaza

- ¡YA LLEGAN! – Entró gritando Mundungus Fletcher – Vienen por el sur


	50. Rojo amanecer

50. Rojo amanecer

- Arthur, Molly, a la chimenea, debéis ir a Hogwarts – Ordenó Dumbledore

- Hijos, tener mucho cuidado – Molly abrazaba a Ginny y a Ron

- No te preocupes mamá – Dijo Ron al oído a su madre - No dejaré que ni uno más de mis hermanos muera

Vieron como desaparecían en el fuego verde y desearon con todas sus fuerzas volver a verles lo más pronto posible. Dumbledore salió con el resto, dejando en la ruinosa cocina el cuerpo sin vida de Percy, tapado con un mantel gránate, a los cuatro Guardianes y a Merlín.

- Existe un hechizo muy eficaz que no hemos ensayado. La verdad es que ya se ha llevado a cabo en dos ocasiones, la primera en La Ceremonia de La Unión y la segunda cuando yo llegué

- ¿En qué consiste? – Preguntó Harry mientras miraba por la ventana

- Es un hechizo defensivo a la vez que ofensivo. Estando juntos y a una distancia no mayor a dos metros cada uno, con vuestras respectivas varitas apuntando al centro, nombráis el elemento, Tierra, Agua, Aire y Fuego. Éstas se convertirán en los regalos de Los Fundadores y de ahí saldrán los cuatro rayos que pasaran a formar una cúpula. Debajo de ella, ninguna maldición os podrá dañar pero contra más dañinas sean, más os debilitaran, cierto es que si estáis lo suficientemente concentrados, podrán rebotar y devolvérsela a quien os ataque. Podéis utilizarla para proteger, siempre y cuando la persona se encuentre dentro de los cuatro puntos que formáis

Una enorme explosión se sintió, moviendo incluso el suelo. El ataque había comenzado, gritos por todas partes, luces de rayos en ambas direcciones y de telón de fondo, una inoportuna tormenta acompañada de viento, lluvia y rayos.

- Debemos reunirnos con Sirius – Dijo Harry mirando a través de la ventana rota – Está cerca del bosque

- Recordar que os quedaréis sin fuerzas después de utilizar el hechizo, aún sois muy jóvenes y apenas lo habéis practicado

- No te preocupes Merlín – Hermione veía horrorizada el panorama de fuera – No lo utilizaremos si no es necesario

- Venir aquí, os dejaré al lado de Sirius y yo iré con Dumbledore

Merlín pasó su brazo por encima de los chicos y desaparecieron de la cocina de La Madriguera para llegar hasta el comienzo del bosque. Allí estaba el padrino de Harry, con Remus y Arabella, atacando a un grupo de unos veinte mortífagos.

- Menos mal chicos, sois bienvenidos – Saludó Remus – Bella ¡Agáchate!

Nada más hacerlo, un rayo rojo pasó en dirección a Sirius que lo paró con su varita convirtiéndole en humo.

- No sabía que podías hacer eso – Le dijo Harry

- Regalo de Emy, viene con la inmunidad

- ¡Cuánto me alegro! – Harry miró a Ginny – Tú conmigo a su derecha. Ron, Hermione, vosotros juntos a la izquierda

- Ok, Harry – Ron le miró haciéndole saber que debía de proteger a su hermana con la vida si era necesario

- Nunca dejaría que ocurriera – Respondió Harry dando a Ron la respuesta que quería oír

Se dispersaron a ambos lados de los tres profesores. Se encontraban en un enclave más elevado que el resto de los focos del asalto, desde allí pudieron comprobar que no se trataba de ningún ataque, aquella era una batalla en toda regla. Al menos cuatrocientos mortífagos, oscureciendo aún más la noche, contra bastantes menos contrincantes, ellos se hallaban en desventaja pero eso no les iba a echar atrás, lucharían hasta el fin.

Todos los mortífagos llevaban puestas sus túnicas azabache y las máscaras que tapaban sus rostros dejando en incógnita su identidad, peleaban contra espectros negros que no tenían ninguna clase de piedad, viendo el número de rayos verdes que se surcaban el aire.

- Es hora de que demostremos nuestra compenetración, Gin

- Tú petrificas y yo desarmo

- De acuerdo

- Expelliarmus – Ginny era genial utilizando ese hechizo, lo cual confirmaba una inmensa fuerza

- Maximus Petrificus Totalus – Harry dejó tieso al primero – Catena Perpetuus

Utilizó un hechizo de magia antigua para atar al preso de forma que nadie, excepto alguien que supiera ese tipo de sortilegio, pudiera desatarlo. Mientras, Ginny se ocupaba de romper la varita de quien acababa de desarmar, y así hasta que acabaron con diez de ellos dejando la zona bastante desierta de atacantes. Ron y Hermione habían optado por los mismos hechizos que sus compañeros, derrotando a un número considerable de ellos.

- Ha sido un acierto hacer de niñera esta noche ¿No te parece, Sirius? – Preguntó Remus al derribar al último de la zona

- Sí – Sirius no pudo evitar sonreírse – Y yo que pensé que serían un estorbo

Lo cuatro se les quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Ron se fijó que sus cuatro hermanos estaban en una posición muy peligrosa.

- Sirius, tengo que ir allí, no puedo permitir que...

- Por supuesto, Ron, ni que decir tiene

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando George cayó al suelo por un Cruciatus, el mortífago no se conformó con ello y le lanzó la maldición imperdonable. Fred lo vio todo y no se paró a pensar, de inmediato se lanzó sobre su hermano, importándole muy poco salvar su propia vida.

- ¡NOOOOO! – Gritó Ginny

- IMPEDIMENTA TEMPUS

- IMPEDIMENTA TEMPUS

Ron y Harry echaron el mismo hechizo sobre los gemelos. Todo se ralentizó en un radio de dos metros a la redonda.

- Sphaera Glacialis

Harry supo enseguida qué debía hacer. De la varita salió una pelota de hielo del tamaño de una qualffle, que cruzó el aire hasta llegar a ellos. Hermione ayudó al hechizo soplando a través de su varita para que atravesara el campo de fuerza más rápido que la maldición, todo gracias a la capacidad de concentración que ella tenía. Cuando ambas se cruzaron, el hielo estalló en millones de partículas y la amenaza desapareció, devolviendo el tiempo a la normalidad.

- Expelliarmus – Gritó enfurecida Ginny al mortífago causante de que a ella casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho

- ¡AH!

El hombre no solo quedó desarmado, sino que fue lanzado por los aires a gran velocidad y distancia, cayendo sobre otros dos mortífagos.

- Ese aún no sabe quien es mi hermana – Dijo George cuando Ron le ayudaba a levantarse

- No sé que será de nosotros cuando sea mayor – Añadió Fred – Seguro que nos asa como pavos para Navidad

- No sé cómo os quedan ganas de seguir con vuestras bromas – Ginny rompió con rabia la varita que acababa de coger – Expelliarmus

- Maximus Petrificus Totalus – Harry petrificó a otro de los atacantes – Será mejor que nos dejemos de charlas y que estemos atentos

Charlie y Bill se entendían a la perfección, les había gustado la idea de Harry de atacar en pareja. Estaban furiosos por cómo había acabado Percy y, sin duda, no se cortaron un pelo en demostrarlo. Patadas, hechizos muy dolorosos y rebotes de maldición imperdonable, hizo que, entre ambos, fuesen cayendo sin que ellos apenas sufrieran ningún daño. Por otra parte estaban Fred y George, que desde el susto no se separaron ni un solo segundo. Cualquiera que hubiese tenido las agallas suficientes de pararse, en medio de aquel caos, a mirarlos, se daría cuenta que estaban saboreando las mieles de la venganza.

Si tenían una virtud los gemelos, era ser sinceros. Nunca se habían llevado bien con Percy, le creían ambicioso, materialista, hipócrita, aparente y muy aburrido. Eso no significaba que no le quisiesen a su manera, aunque tampoco significaba que se asombraran de saber que había caído en el lado oscuro, de todos ellos, él era el más cercano. Ahora luchaban por la rabia que suponía la ruptura de su familia y el dolor de cada uno de sus miembros.

Hermione y Ron seguían juntos, el pelirrojo se había vuelto más efectivo aún, se notaba que tenía cierta prisa en acabar su misión, no le importaba luchar pero le aterraba que alguien más que él estimase cayera en aquella batalla. No sólo desarmaban y petrificaban a los mortífagos que se iban encontrando por el camino, sino que encima, Hermione, había creado una jaula mágica para transportarlos allí y que no estorbaran en medio dela pelea. Enmás de una ocasión Sirius tuvo que cubrir la espalda a Ginny, era demasiado joven para soportar todo aquello y velar todos sus flancos pero se mantenía al lado de Harry, atacando codo a codo en perfecta sintonía.

"Sin duda es lo mejor que hicisteis en toda vuestra vida" Dijo como si hablara con sus rememorados amigos. Canuto se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que Harry y Ginny eran la viva imagen de James y Lily en su juventud, si no fuese por las pecas dela pequeña Weasley, parecerían hermanos ala inversa. Harrycalcado a su padre con los ojos de su madre y Ginny igual que Lily con la mirada de James. Estaban destinados a estar juntos "No debes preocuparte, Emy, le cuidaré como a mis hijos, los que tú y yo nunca pudimos tener". Parecía que los mortífagos nunca desaparecían, cuando acababan con una tanta de ellos, llegaban más y más. En el momento en que por fin pudieron reducir a los que estaban cerca de ellos, Harry y Ron se juntaron.

- ¿No crees que está siendo demasiado fácil? – Preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo

- Sí, no son tan fuertes como yo había imaginado

- Esto no me cuadra, Harry, hay algo que no entiendo

- ¿El qué?

- Se han tomado demasiadas molestias para liquidarnos, excesivas. Primero todos esos dementores y ahora un sin fin de mortífagos ¿De dónde han salido tantos?

- Tienes razón, esto no es un ataque contra nosotros

- ¿Y entonces qué es tan importante como traer a este batallón?

- Es Merlín – Dijo Hermione uniéndose a la conversación

- ¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Ginny

- No nos cuadra este despliegue contra nosotros, Mione dice que es por Merlín – Explicó Ron

- Puede ser, Voldemort no le podía tocar en Hogwarts pero ahora ya ha salido con nosotros

- No tiene sentido, solo unos pocos sabían que nos acompañaba – Cuestionó Harry

- Wilcox debió averiguarlo, se escapó ayer del colegio después de intentar matarnos a Snape y a mí – Sirius, que oyó toda la conversación, lo tenía muy claro

- ¡Ese cerdo miserable! – Ginny no soportaba oír hablar de él

- Si van a por Merlín, se lo pondremos muy difícil – Aseguró Harry

- ¿Sentís eso? – Preguntó Ron – El suelo está temblando

- Yo no siento nada

- ¡AH! – Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz – Voldemort se está acercando

No hizo falta decir más para que el grupo de las once personas que formaban, los hermanos Weasley, los tres profesores, Hermione y Harry, fuesen corriendo hasta el foco donde Dumbledore y Merlín luchaban contra un grupo de mortífagos, mucho más feroces que con los que ellos habían combatido. Los hechizos utilizados por los cuatro Guardianes no servían de mucho allí, así que, a pesar de que sus fuerzas se apagaban, decidieron realizar sus respectivos encantamientos de su elemento, ese era el momento para sacar sus armas más poderosas.

Hermione, por ser el aire, era quien menos fuerza de ataque tenía pero la que mejor podía defender, se limitó a potenciar y dispersar los hechizos que Ron lanzaba, fuesen espinas venenosas del tamaño de plumas de ganso, o cantos de piedra afilados como cuchillas. Harry lanzaba esferas glaciales para que rebotasen las maldiciones imperdonables, e incluso salvó en más de una ocasión, de una muerte segura, a Bella y a Remus. Dejó cualquier clase de escrúpulo para empezar a utilizar uno de sus hechizos más dañinos, "Cultellus Gelu", cuchillos de hielo que salían a millares de su varita para clavarse en el cuerpo de su contrincante. Pero sin duda la más ofensiva era Ginny, sin necesidad de utilizar la varita, era capaz de lanzar bolas de fuego que salían de sus manos y explotaban en el contrario, produciéndole quemaduras desgarradoras que anulaban a cualquier mortífago haciéndoles caer de puro dolor. Ni siquiera Dumbledore o Merlín eran tan efectivos ni dañinos, así que todas las miradas se centraron en aplacar a Ginny, matarla de una vez por todas y que dejara de entorpecer en las órdenes que habían recibido, matar a Merlín y a Dumbledore.

- ACABAR CON ELLA – Gritó una voz conocida, Lucius Malfoy

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar cada vez más y más, Ron tenía razón y Harry también, Voldemort llegaba pero venía acompañado de veinte gigantes. El pánico se desató en un momento. Las enormes criaturas entraron en el descampado pisando y arrasando con buenos y malos. Sin mirar, ni distinguir, aplastando a todos aquellos que se pusieron en su camino, matando con sus enormes garrotes con púas que clavaban en la tierra como si quisieran sacarle las entrañas.

Ron podía sentir el daño que hacían tanto a los hombres como a la naturaleza, oía en su mente gritos de dolor y veía horrorizado como los árboles, en donde había jugado de pequeño, eran arrancados de cuajo para utilizarlos como lanzas por los gigantes, destrozando los terrenos y su propia casa, tenía que hacer algo o acabarían con su hogar. La mayoría de mortífagos que quedaban en pie, desaparecieron de allí y algunos aurores del ministerio también pero la totalidad de los miembros de la orden que estaban conscientes, junto con los Weasley y los cuatro muchachos, siguieron allí. También se quedó Voldemort rodeado de diez de sus hombres, viendo con satisfacción como sus criaturas arrasaban con todo. Poco le importaba si eran o no de los suyos a quien aplastaban, lo que tenía en mente era acabar con sus principales enemigos.

- Harry, debo de hacer algo, es el momento de mostrar mi última carta

- ¿De qué hablas Gin?

- Puedo convertirme y atacarlos desde el aire, tú procura cubrirme

- No debemos separarnos

- No lo haría si no fuese necesario, tú confía en mí y cúbreme

Ginny se convirtió en una bola de fuego para asombro de los presentes, segundos más tarde era un enorme fénix dorado que ascendía con gran velocidad hasta un grupo de gigantes que iban directos a por ellos. Al ver el pájaro, Ron quiso probar si Patronum, un enorme dragón, podría atacar a semejantes criaturas. Fue una gran idea por su parte, ya que se desenvolvió de maravilla, haciendo caer al menos a tres de ellos. Ginny también obtuvo sus logros desorientando a otros dos, que terminaron en el suelo por una conjunción de hechizos por parte de Harry y Hermione. Agua y Viento se unieron para crear tal tormenta de rayos, que los dos titanes cayeron inconscientes y chamuscados. No eran los únicos que luchaban, el resto de la orden hizo grupos de cuatro que se organizaron para primero aturdirles y luego dejarles petrificados, por último Hermione se ocupaba de atarles con cuerdas mágicas.

No bastó para que el resto de los gigantes, los más grandes y fuertes, llegaran hasta la posición en la que estaban Merlín y Dumbledore. El director intentó hacerles entrar en razón pero estaban incontrolados, venían con sed de sangre, instigados por Voldemort para matar y acabar con todo, por eso eran la última pieza por salir en el juego, porque no hacían distinción con nadie que no fuese él. Todos estaban luchado contra los monstruos cuando Merlín clavó su vara de roble en el suelo, la agarraba con las dos manos y gritaba algo que los chicos no pudieron entender. Al minuto una luz blanca fue naciendo del bastón para hacerse más y más grande, cuando había alcanzado una dimensión considerable, desclavó la vara y la llevó hacia delante. La enorme esfera de luz blanca salió y se separó en rayos que fueron directos a todos los gigantes, caídos o en pie.

La tormenta se agitó tanto que la lluvia apenas les dejaba ver, el viento soplaba en todas direcciones cada vez más fuerte. El fénix volvió a tierra para convertirse en Ginny, estaba exhausta y empapada. Los allí presentes veían entrar los rayos de luz en los ojos de los gigantes y cómo poco a poco se iban haciendo cada vez más transparentes, pareciendo fantasmas enormes sin rumbo ni sentido. Dumbledore tuvo que agarrar a su viejo amigo para que no cayera al suelo mientras sujetaba su vara y mantenía el hechizo. Verles a ambos era como ver a David luchar contra Goliat, dos ancianos cansados rivalizando contra sus propias fuerzas. Pero fue efectivo, la luz cada vez era más intensa y uno a uno los gigantes fueron desapareciendo.

Un grito de furia sonó más fuerte que el viento, Voldemort estaba colérico. Se acercó, custodiado por sus leales espectros, a los dos ancianos y comenzó un ataque sin tregua. De inmediato, Sirius, Remus, Arabella y Snape se enfrentaron a cinco de ellos, por otro lado los cuatro Guardianes fueron con los hermanos Weasley y con Krum a por otros cinco, dejando a los dos ancianos enfrentarse a Voldemort.

- Estoy harto de vosotros, moriréis esta noche de una maldita vez – Voldemort alzó su varita – ADAVA KEDAVRA

Ambos se separaron y el rayo chocó contra un árbol partiéndose en dos. Tanto Dumbledore como Merlín llevaban toda la noche luchando, demasiado tiempo para su edad, sus reflejos fueron buenos para esquivar el rayo pero no para ver como cada mitad de árbol caía encima de ellos. Voldemort fue directo hacia Dumbledore.

- Pobre profesor ¿Dónde está ahora tu grandeza? – Le apuntó directo al corazón – Será un placer que dejes de existir, Avada... ¡AH!

- No te acerques a él – Ginny le había lanzado dos bolas de fuego por la espalda – FUEGO

- TIERRA

- AIRE

- AGUA

Los cuatro Guardianes habían rodeado a Dumbledore dejando en una esquina a Voldemort, apuntaron con sus varitas al cielo y lanzaron el hechizo. De inmediato se levantó una pared, de un cristal que parecía líquido, entorno a los cinco. Estaba claro que el Señor Oscuro no se esperaba aquel alarde de poder, miró al resto de sus mortífagos, viendo que solo cuatro permanecían en pie y no por mucho tiempo. Consideró que era hora de su retirada, aquella batalla la habían perdido pero la guerra aún continuaba, no se marcharía sin antes cumplir un objetivo. Retrocedió con paso lento sin perder de vista la mirada de su mayor enemigo, Potter, realmente estaba sorprendido por su aprendizaje, ahora él le daría una lección más.

Merlín intentaba recuperarse del golpe recibido, su vara estaba a un metro de él, justo cuando iba a cogerla, Voldemort la pisó.

- Nunca debiste volver

- He acabado con tus fuerzas, Tom, este es el principio de tu fin, él terminará contigo

- Estúpido viejo, el fin es el tuyo, Avada Kedavra

- ¡NOOO!

El grito de los cuatro al ver como un nuevo rayo verde impactaba contra el pecho del mago más poderoso de la historia, fue la escena más inconcebible de todala noche. Voldemortdisfrutó al ver sus caras de incredulidad y con esa visión, hizo un gesto a los mortífagos que quedaban en pie, y desapareció junto a ellos. La pared protectora cedió y los cuatro chicos cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Ninguno se quedó quieto, apenas podían sostenerse pero los cuatro se arrastraron para ver el estado del mago. Merlín sonreía tranquilo, sus ojos mostraban tanta paz, tenía la boca entreabierta y el brazo en el pecho. De inmediato Ginny posó sus manos sobre él pero su llama curativa no quiso atravesarle.

- ¿Merlín? – La joven titubeaba su nombre, notaba como aún respiraba, como su cuerpo todavía permanecía caliente - ¿Merlín?

- Mis chicos... sois, sin duda, los cuatro magos más grandes... de estos tiempos – Hablaba despacio como si cada palabra tuviese que descifrarse en un enigma – Ya he cumplido con mi misión... hemos acabado con la mayor parte de sus fuerzas... es hora de descansar

- Merlín, no puedes morir – Harry le cogió para incorporarle – Si tú te marchas, nada habrá valido la pena

- Harry... es hora de que escriba las líneas de las que te hablé... el destino funciona... "quid procuo"... tributo por tributo

- No te vayas, eres lo último que me queda de su espíritu

- No, Harry, su espíritu está en ti y en él – Merlín cerró los ojos y bajó su mano, que por fin tocó el cayado

El cuerpo del anciano mago se hizo cada vez más y más ligero hasta que solo fue un soplo de viento. El silencio lo cubrió todo, nadie se atrevía a hablar, lágrimas mudas cayeron por los rostros de algunos, sobre todo de Ginny y Hermione. Harry se miraba las manos, hacía un instante allí estaba su maestro, el espíritu de su tía, el mago que tantas horas había compartido sus vivencias y el amigo que había luchado para ser aceptado. Ahora ya no había nada, volvían a estar solos, volvían a ser solo recuerdos, personas que pertenecieron a un pasado, de nuevo volvía a dejar a alguien atrás.

La luz del día arañaba la oscuridad de la noche, un duelo mano a mano como cada mañana. Esta vez el amanecer se teñía de rojo en señal de duelo por las decenas de muertos y caídos en la batalla de La Madriguera, asíla llamarían. Deahí en adelante, lo que un día fue el hogar de una familia buena y unida se convertiría en el lugar de la primera batalla de la segunda guerra.

Horas más tarde Molly y Arthur llegaban a su casa, regresaban para recoger todas las cosas que podían servirles. Detalles que habían decorado sus vidas, objetos que significaban momentos de felicidad, regalos de Navidad o de cumpleaños entregados con todo el cariño del mundo, dibujos y trabajos que sus hijos habían hecho cuando eran pequeños, madejas y retales de tela que servían para vestirlos, vasijas, cacharros y cuberterías que tantas comidas habían servido y, por supuesto, todos aquellos inventos y artilugios que el señor Weasley guardaba para investigar, ahora eran embalados en cajas para ser trasladados a no se sabe dónde.

- Harry – Dumbledore se aproximó al muchacho, que permanecía cayado desde hacía horas y que ahora empaquetaba libros en una caja – Tengo que hablar contigo

- Usted dirá, profesor

- Molly y Arthur me han dicho que no podrían reconstruir de nuevo su casa aquí... demasiado dolor

- Lo entiendo

- Ellos aún no saben dónde van a ir. Yo, por supuesto, les he ofrecido quedarse en Hogwarts pero ellos se han negado, quieren estar cerca de sus hijos

- Lo entiendo

- He pensado, si no te parece mal, que como los gemelos, Charlie y Bill viven en un apartamento el Londres, cerca de callejón Diagon, quizás tú puedas alquilar la casa de tus abuelos a los Weasley, así ellos permanecerían juntos

Harry se quedó callado, no entendía porque le pedía permiso a él.

- ¿Te parece mal?

- No es eso, es que no sé por qué me lo pregunta a mí

- Tú eres su dueño

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? Yo no soy... – Harry se paró en seco, ahora lo veía claro, toda su familia estaba muerta, con lo que sus bienes pasaban a ser suyos – Entiendo

- Díselo tú, convence a Molly que es lo mejor que puede hacer

- La casa estaba vigilada

- No desde que ella se fue, de todas formas sería protegida con Fidelius

- Está bien, yo me encargo

Harry llevó a parte a los señores Weasley y les ofrecióla casa. Ellosen principio se negaron en rotundo pero al final aceptaron que era lo mejor para todos. Con el sí por respuesta, Dumbledore se puso manos a la obra y se marchó a Londres con el profesor Flitwick, ambos se encargarían de encantar la casa y poner un traslador para entrar directos sin ser vistos, lo enlazarían con varios situados en diferentes lugares de Londres y conectarían la chimenea con Hogwarts.

Empaquetar y guardar las cosas que habían quedado servibles, no les llevó mucho tiempo, antes de la comida ya estaba todo hecho. El Ministerio les proporcionó un traslador que estaba conectado al hospedaje del Caldero Chorreante. Allí comieron y pasaron el día llevando, sin que nadie les viese, las cajas al número 22 de Craven Hill Gardens. Volver allí no fue fácil para Harry, aunque tampoco lo fue para Sirius. Ambos procuraron no pensar demasiado, ni fijarse en las fotos colgadas en las paredes. En la sala de estar se fueron dejando los paquetes que ordenarían una vez distribuidas las habitaciones. Las mujeres se metieron a limpiar la cocina y los baños mientras que los hombres destapaban los fantasmales muebles cubiertos con sábanas que un día fueron blancas.

Decidieron quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que hubiesen pasado dos días desde el funeral de Percy. Harry nunca había asistido a un entierro y deseo no volver a hacerlo nunca más. El día seis de julio llegó para habitar de nuevo la casa de los Evans, aunque ahora casi todos los objetos personales, que un día tuvo esa familia, descansaban en el desván, en la habitación de Sirius, antigua habitación de Emy, y enla que Harrycompartía con Ron.

Sirius oyó el sonido apagado del teléfono proveniente de la casa que una vez fue dela señora Marsy. Ahoraestaba en venta, ella había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, pero él sabía que la habían asesinado. Dumbledore le contó que sus hijos no querían saber nada de aquella vivienda y aquella mañana, Sirius vio como varios camiones de mudanzas la vaciaban para ponerla en venta. De nuevo el sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos, esta vez habían colgado antes o alguien lo había cogido, seguramente un operario de la empresa de transportes.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?La señora Marsy, por favor

- ¿Quién es? – Contestó un hombre

- ¿Habla mi idioma?

- Sí, hablo español, dígame señora ¿Qué desea?

- Me gustaría hablar conla señora Marsy

- Siento decirla que ha fallecido

- ¡OH, NO!

- ¿Era usted amiga suya?

- No, no, es que tenía este número de teléfono para ponerme en contacto con otra persona

- Quizás yo le pueda ayudar – La cara del hombre se iluminó, seguro que la suerte le estaba sonriendo – Soy su hijo

- ¡Ah! En ese caso... igual usted puede... en realidad es un tema delicado

- No se preocupe. Dígame con quién quiere ponerse en contacto

- Con el señor Sirius Black – Un silencio hizo que la señora pensase que se había cortado - ¿Está usted ahí?

- Sí, sí, perdone ¿Ha dicho el señor Black, Sirius Black? – Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre

- Sí, eso he dicho, necesito hablar con él para avisarle del estado de su mujer

- Yo conozco al señor Black, de hecho le veré en breve ¿Puede ampliarme el recado?

- Verá, su mujer está en el hospital y creo que él no lo sabe. Yo soy amiga de ambos y quería avisarle pero solo tengo este número de teléfono

- ¿En que hospital dice que está?

- Está ingresada en el hospital de Liencres, en el departamento de traumatología, estuvo varios días en coma pero ya está consciente, aunque... bueno ¿Puede usted decirle que venga?

- Claro, se lo diré ¿él sabe en que población está...?

- Por supuesto

- Ya pero...

- Dígale que llamó Lola, ha sido usted muy amable, gracias por todo

- No hay de que – El hombre colgó el teléfono

- ¿Encontró la llave de su casa, señor? – Preguntó un chico joven que cargaba un paquete grande – Es que tenemos orden de cerrar la casa y bueno...

- No, no la he encontrado, ya hablaré con los hijos para ver si ellos la tienen

- En ese caso, vamos a cerrar ahora

- No se preocupe, ya me marcho

- Sirius ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Molly le llamó desde la cocina

- Ya voy – Sirius se apartó de la ventana del salón

- Estoy preocupada por Harry, lleva muchos días apenas sin hablar

- No te preocupes, Molly, es esta casa, necesita un tiempo hasta que se acostumbre

Sirius no pudo ver que el chico joven salía de la casa cargando la última caja y acompañando a Mark Wilcox.

FIN 


End file.
